Fairy Tales
by Perceval23
Summary: Harry failed to learn the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not, so he, with Luna's guidance, must undertake a journey to learn the true history of the Wizarding world, and find himself in the process. Multi-crossover.
1. The Fairy Godmother

A/N: This is a re-write of an earlier story. It turned out that one wasn't the story that wanted to be written.

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ created by J. K. Rowling, _Alice in Wonderland_ by Lewis Carroll, _Oz_ by L. Frank Baum, and that beagle with the typewriter by Charles Schulz. I own none of them, which is too bad because then I'd be very rich.

**Chapter One**

**The Fairy Godmother**

Child of the pure unclouded brow  
>And dreaming eyes of wonder!<br>Though time be fleet, and I and thou  
>Are half a life asunder,<br>Thy loving smile will surely hail  
>The love-gift of a fairy-tale.<p>

I have not seen thy sunny face,  
>Nor heard thy silver laughter:<br>No thought of me shall find a place  
>In thy young life's hereafter –<br>Enough that now thou wilt not fail  
>To listen to my fairy-tale.<p>

A tale begun in other days,When summer suns were glowing –  
>A simple chime, that served to time<br>The rhythm of our rowing –  
>Whose echoes live in memory yet,<br>Though envious years would say 'forget.'

Come, hearken then, ere voice of dread,With bitter tidings laden,  
>Shall summon to unwelcome bed<br>A melancholy maiden!  
>We are but older children, dear,<br>Who fret to find our bedtime near.

Without, the frost, the blinding snow,  
>The storm-wind's moody madness –<br>Within, the firelight's ruddy glow,  
>And childhood's nest of gladness.<br>The magic words shall hold thee fast:  
>Thou shalt not heed the raving blast.<p>

And though the shadow of a sigh  
>May tremble through the story,<br>For 'happy summer days' gone by,  
>And vanish'd summer glory –<br>It shall not touch with, breath of bale,  
>The pleasance of our fairy-tale.<p>

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, or maybe twice...<p>

1892, Kansas, USA

She was, in essence, divided.

A part of her, she knew, still belonged to the mortal world, living her mortal life, the part of her that still believed Wonderland but a dream. The mortal part of herself knew, deep down, that a part of her was there, and always would be, forever Queen Alice of Wonderland.

Life, what is it but a dream? That had been the last part of the incantation that had made her immortal, an Otherworld Queen, and it's Goddess. She understood why, despite Wonderland's chaotic nature, with all it's monsters and other unpleasant things, she was never truly in any danger, there. Everything she needed would just appear, when she needed it. But then, this particular Otherworld was her creation, her dream, crafted by very powerful Fairy magic as they made her into one of their own.

Or, was it _his_ dream? She'd wondered that after she became Queen. That was a riddle she'd never found the answer to. But then, that place was full of riddles with no answers. _Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

Wonderland had many visitors, ever since _he_ had taken their once private little special place and opened it to the world. So many found their way here, usually in dreams, sometimes not. Or, at least they usually considered their trips to Wonderland dreams, afterward. So had she.

Oftentimes, the visitors would be children, though all one really needed was a sense of wonder. Some had said her world was an inappropriate place for children to visit, declaring it the stuff of nightmares. Nonsense, Queen Alice thought.

Tonight, though, it was Queen Alice who would be doing the visiting. Fairies, especially Fairy Queens, had many duties. One of Queen Alice's favorite visitors, Mary Blue, now Mrs. Mary Gale, was about to become a mother. Alice was coming to give the child her Blessing.

A fairy had to be careful these days when she was to be a Godmother. One had to avoid those self appointed guardians of magic, those mortals who called themselves wizards. These wizards had declared themselves the Law over all that was magical, and declared that all evidence of magic must be kept from those mortals they deemed unworthy of knowing of it. They sought to control all the magic in the world.

The Fae had refused to be ruled by these wizards. The wizards were fools to think they could truly control magic. Magic was ancient and chaotic, and it rebelled at attempts to completely contain it. Such was it's nature. Magic was in everything, really, though sometimes it was hard to see.

There had been many conflicts between the wizards and the Fae. They had settled into a tense co-existence, but the wizards still tried to interfere in Fae business. Alice learned this after her first trip to Wonderland. There was a great deal of argument about what to do about the situation. They actually intended to violate her very mind, as well as that of her friend, who the world now knew as Lewis Carroll. Fortunately for them both, they were protected by the magic of the Fae. A compromise was reached with the Ministry of Magic. The world would believe the stories of her adventures were fiction.

It was only a matter of time, though, before the storm would break. The wizards had gone too far when they captured the Brownies of the Seelie Court and enslaved them. The Fae had, thus far, been able to do little to help the Brownies, but the Fae could plan, long term. The wizards, so arrogant in how they viewed their place in the world, would never see the storm coming.

Speaking of storms, it was a dark and stormy night in Kansas, right in the middle of the vast United States of America, where Alice was visiting. Alice suddenly pictured a beagle, of all things, typing out that description as the beginning of a great novel. She'd always had a curious imagination. So had Mary Blue.

Mary's brother had described her as a dreamer, a girl sometimes lost in her own world, her own thoughts. Mary was quite a brilliant girl, Alice thought. She'd visited Wonderland often as she was growing up. She visited less when she grew to womanhood and married, but she still appeared every now and then. Wonderland was a part of her and she would always be welcome there.

It was during her most recent visit that Alice offered her services as godmother.

"Have you decided on a name?" Alice had asked.

"If it's a boy, Theodore. If it's a girl, Dorothy."

"Gift of the Gods," Alice replied. "And, she'll be a girl."

"How do you know?" Mary wondered, though she was pleased. She wanted a girl.

"I just do," Alice said and smiled. "And she'll be good, clever, strong, and powerful. All will one day know her name."

Dorothy Gale... How appropriate the weather, Alice thought. Names had their own magic, and Dorothy Gale was already raising her first storm. She'd have an affinity for those.

Alice would have many goddaughters over the coming years, and they would all have aspects of herself, as much her children as they were their parents', all dreamers, all adventurers, all considered strange and unusual to the small minded. Each, in their own way, would follow her path. One day, she knew, she would call several of them together, all these seeds she had carefully planted.

And on that day the storm would break.


	2. Samhain

Disclaimer: Same as in the first chapter, with a few additions. _Peter and Wendy _created by J. M. Barrie. _Mary Poppins _created by P. L. Travers. _Labyrinth_ created by Jim Henson. _Coraline _and _Mirrormask _created by Neil Gaiman. _Spirited Away _created by Hayeo Miyazaki. _Pan's Labyrinth _created by Guillermo del Toro. _Les Habits Noir _created by Paul Feval, though in this story he only scratched the surface of the group's secrets.

**Chapter Two**

**Samhain**

Those who seek us surely find us  
>See the trail we leave behind us<br>Some bewildered, some enlightened  
>Some are brave, some are frightened<br>Are we kind or are we vicious?  
>Nectar poison or delicious?<br>That, my sweet, you will discover  
>Fairy foe, or fairy lover<p>

-Gary Stadler and Wendy Rule, _Dance of the Wild Faeries_

* * *

><p>Oxford<p>

November 4, 2017

Leanan loved Oxford. She loved anywhere that produced poets, and this place had produced it's fair share. It was strong with the magic of the Fae, her people. Yet, she rarely visited.

You see, Leanan was known to Myth as the Leanan Sidhe. And while Oxford was a Fae stronghold, it belonged to the Seelie Court, and the Seelie Court didn't think highly of Leanan. Leanan thought of herself as a great Muse, her name meaning "Fairy Lover". For centuries, she'd inspired many a great poet. And, while the Seelie Court loved poetry, they objected to the price paid to Leanan for her inspiration. They tended to die young, as she slowly drained their lives.

Oxford was full of reminders of the Seeile Court Fairy that held sway, there, Queen Alice of Wonderland. There was Alice's Shop, where the Queen frequently visited during her mortal childhood, that now sold gifts and memorabilia dedicated to her. There were tours of Oxford of the places she lived and went, including Christ Church College where her father was the Dean. The Great Hall of Christ Church College had a stained glass window dedicated to her family.

Queen Alice was honored in many places outside of Oxford. In Daresbury, the birthplace of Lewis Carroll, All Saints Church had stained glass windows depicting Queen Alice and her subjects, including one of Alice and Carroll present at the Nativity. There were statues of her all over the world, including New York's Central Park. There had been much art, song, and dance dedicated to Queen Alice. Leanan had to admit she was a bit jealous.

The locals were preparing for Bonfire Night, the annual burning of the Wicker Man. But that wasn't why Leanan was here. This was one of the few celebrations involving bonfires in the British Isles that had nothing to do with her people. Leanan's people had already been honored a few days before, on Halloween. Halloween was rooted, in part, on an ancient Celtic festival called Samhain, and partly on a Christian festival from Asia Minor, two separate traditions that found themselves mixed when cultures spent enough time intermingling. Leanan had noticed, though, that Bonfire Night had lost much of it's original meaning in England. Halloween, which hadn't been a major event in England until recent decades, had gained popularity thanks to the American traditions for it being exported. Now, Halloween and Bonfire Night were increasingly becoming a single week or so long celebration in England. So, the bonfires soon to be lit, that hadn't been lit already, were, in a way, now relating to Leanan's people, during one of those times when the veils between this world and the Otherworld were thinnest, the Fae reclaiming a little of what was once theirs.

Reclaiming things couldn't come a minute too soon, Leanan thought. While Oxford was stable, much of the rest of Britain wasn't. Britain was like much of the world, in that respect. The States had fallen into chaos and massive poverty, and they were dragging Europe down with them. Riots and terrorism had become a daily routine. It was never supposed to have gotten this bad. Her people had had a long term plan. Leanan wondered where things went wrong.

Tonight was the anniversary of Queen Alice's coronation. It was also a Full Moon, when the ancient Celts celebrated Samhain. Leanan was certain, though, that the Seelie and Unseelie Courts weren't being called for this Council for a combination Jubilee and Samhain celebration. The Council was called rather suddenly, indicating a serious situation that had to be dealt with. Leanan thought it likely had to do with the situation the magical mortals who called themselves Wizards had found themselves in, yet again. They'd never learn, Leanan thought.

She stepped into a pub she'd always liked, the Eagle and Child, still standing after all these centuries. The place had quite the history, serving as the lodgings of the Chancellor of the Exchequer during the English Civil War, when Oxford was the Royalist capital. The dictatorship of Oliver Cromwell was a dark time for the Fae, with the Puritans seeking their extermination. They closed and destroyed all the theaters, and had any actors they captured whipped. Shakespeare had been a good friend to the Fair Folk, and his work was now silenced, as was any expression of true joy. They even outlawed Christmas.

Leanan had never been able to claim Sweet Will. He belonged to the High Queen of the Seelie Court. She had many names, though Will called her Titania. She must have liked it, Leanan thought, as it was the name she began using, most often. Or maybe she just had a special love for William Shakespeare.

Cromwell was especially harsh to Leanan's native Ireland. When he wasn't having entire towns slaughtered, his forces were selling 50,000 Irish men, women, and children into slavery. And he called the _Fae _evil.

Unfortunately for the Fae, Cromwell knew how to ward them off, always surrounding himself with the necessary protections.

It took the Seelie Court almost a decade to catch up with him. Titania chose Morgan le Fay, Queen and High Priestess of Avalon and one time Queen of Ireland, to do the job. Brigid accompanied her, being one of the Emerald Isle's Patrons. Brigid's people had called on her for help.

They needed assistance in getting close to Cromwell. So, they sought the wizards, since they had a mutual enemy, one who sought to destroy them both. During Cromwell's military campaign to crush the Scottish rebels supporting Charles II, the son of the executed King Charles I, Cromwell sought the location of Hogwarts, a school that taught children of the Wizarding community magic. Cromwell's intentions were clear, if he found it. And, if he learned the location of Diagon Alley, right in the heart of London...

While Cromwell's protections worked against the Fae, they weren't so protective against Wizards. They infiltrated, and allowed Morgan and Brigid access. What they saw when entering Cromwell's stronghold surprised them.

Cromwell had established his power by railing against the Monarchy, calling for a Republic. Yet, after nearly a decade in power, he'd taken on all the trappings of a King except for the actual title. The ceremony naming him Lord Protector for life saw him wearing a purple ermine lined robe, with a sword of justice and a sceptre. Even worse, from the perspective of the Fae, Cromwell sat on King Edward's Chair for the ceremony, used only for coronations. The chair contained the Stone of Scone, a gift from the Fae, signifying the Monarch's right to rule. Cromwell sought their extermination while mocking them with their own gifts.

Such sacrilege wouldn't go unpunished. Morgan wondered if Cromwell understood the significance of this particular action.

Morgan used her shape shifting abilities to appear to be Cromwell's physician, having quietly disposed of his actual one. She and Brigid were renowned for their healing arts, and such skills could be used to harm, as well. Cromwell suddenly found himself suffering from all sorts of ills, including malaria and a kidney infection. Nothing his physician could do seemed to help. If anything, his health seemed to decline more rapidly. Meanwhile, the wizards made certain that Cromwell's successor, his son Richard, wouldn't have enough support in Parliament or the Army to maintain being Lord Protector, for long.

Oliver Cromwell died on September 3, 1658. His son, Richard, only ruled as Lord Protector for nine months. In 1660, the Monarchy was restored with Charles II. On January 30, 1661, exactly twelve years after the execution of Charles I, Oliver Cromwell's body was dug up and ritually hanged, drawn, and quartered. His body was thrown into a pit, while his head was displayed on a pole outside Westminister Hall until 1685. After that, it changed hands several times before finally being buried in 1960.

A subsequent hearing was held for Father Christmas regarding the claims made against him by the Cromwell regime. He was cleared of all charges.

It was something else, though, that made the Eagle and Child famous. Leanan walked up to the bar, and was surprised that the bartender immediately recognized her for what she was.

"Ah," he said, "You must be in town for that big gathering Alice is hosting. She's in the Rabbit Room with Dorothy and Luna."

Of _course, _those three would be in the Rabbit Room, Leanan thought. "What are they drinking?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Guinness, naturally."

Naturally. Alice was so fond of the Irish stout that she'd spent decades advertising it. So, Leanan decided to be stereotypically Irish and ordered one before joining the others. She steeled herself for what she was certain would be a conversation with the three blondes that would include many strangely named creatures and repeated uses of the words "you know."

She'd not seen Princess Dorothy of Oz since the 1990s, in Seattle, when Dorothy made it clear to Leanan she was not welcome in that city. Leanan had taken a musician lover, there (well, OK, a few), and it ended as all of her trysts with poets did. An enraged Dorothy told her, in that American Midwestern accent Leanan would never get used to from a Fairy Princess, that Seattle was her territory. It seemed Oz took Seattle nicknaming itself the Emerald City seriously.

As far as Leanan was concerned, her lovers _chose _her. She could offer them the full experience, the Light and Darkness, the full beauty and ugliness of the world, that Alice, being a good Christian girl, couldn't. Some chose being the fast burning brightest flare over the slow burning candle.

Luna was the first to see her approach.

"Leanan! How nice of you to join us." she greeted with a genuine smile. Luna's overall demeanor wasn't happy, though. She radiated a great sadness, confirming Leanan's suspicions as to what this Council was going to be about.

Like all Fae, the eyes of the three blondes were striking. Luna's were silver and moonlike, fitting her name. Alice's were a sky blue. Dorothy's were a piercing turquoise, which regarded Leanan appraisingly.

"You've been keeping out of troulble while you're in town, I expect?" she asked Leanan.

"I know the rules. Don't eat anyone while I'm here."

"Good."

Alice added, "It's very bad for our image, you know. And, I'd like to stay welcome in this place. I have many good memories of Oxford, including this room."

"It's not exactly a _room, _any more," Leanan replied. It was more a corner than a separate room, now.

It was the Rabbit Room that made the Eagle and Child famous. Here, a group of friends, writers, met regularly to drink and share their work with one another. They were called the Inklings. They included J. R. R. Tolkien, C. S. Lewis, and Charles Williams, and, like George MacDonald (who was a great influence on them) and his protege Lewis Carroll at Oxford before them, were great friends of the Fair Folk. Alice had enjoyed her service as a Muse for C. S. Lewis, or Jack, as his friends called him. Lewis had been an Atheist and materialist until Tolkien had properly introduced him to the Fae.

Leanan had never been able to make any of the Inklings hers, either. Charles Williams had no doubt warned his friends to beware her. Williams was once a member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which had earlier included the great Irish poet W. B. Yeats. Yeats had not only spurned Leanan's advances, but written some hostile things about her. Of course, spurning her had meant a long life for Yeats.

Alice replied, "The magic will always linger here, and resonate, you know. People come here from all over the world to pay homage. They keep it alive."

"Just as they do for you."

"True..."

Belief was important to the Fae. Mortals' belief in them kept them powerful. It didn't necessarily need to be a literal belief. As long as they remained a presence in the hearts and minds of humans, they would remain strong.

"But," Leanan said, "The Black Coats are still trying to stamp us out. Given what they've been doing to the world, I would think those dark wizards would take priority over this Riddle... That _is _what we're being called together about, correct?"

"Yes. But... The situation with... Tom Riddle is key to dealing with the larger problem."

"How? Riddle has nothing to do with the Black Coats."

"Have you ever heard what the mortals call the Butterfly Effect?"

"Yes, yes... A butterfly flapping it's wings in Brazil can cause a tornado in Texas... What does Riddle have to do with this?"

"He doesn't, actually."

Luna spoke up. "It's Harry Potter we need."

"Harry Potter?" Leanan asked, confused. "Isn't he...?"

"Yes!" Luna exclaimed, pain in her voice. Then, she added, more quietly, "Yes... I failed him."

Alice put her hand on her goddaughter's shoulder. "For now. We're going to fix things."

Leanan began to understand. "And this is why you're needing both Courts. You need King Jareth's cooperation." Leanan was sure Alice would get it, too, since his Queen was yet another of Alice's goddaughters.

"Yes, for an undertaking of this magnitude."

"I don't see how this Potter can be so important. He seems so... simple."

Dorothy said, "One person can make a world of difference. I was considered pretty simple at first, you know."

"When you were _seven._"

Luna said, "Harry is... He can _be..._ so much more."

"And he _will _be," Alice told her. "You can do this. _We _can do this."

Luna's thoughts went back to that horrible night two months before. No, she determined, she wouldn't fail Harry, again. And _he_ wouldn't fail the world.

* * *

><p>"Accio, Invisibility Cloak," Tom Riddle casually commanded, followed by one of the Deathly Hallows flying into his possession. As he looked at the carnage in the house at 12 Grimmauld Place, he thought of the two Hallows that now belonged to him, even though the Elder Wand was currently somewhere he didn't know. He had his suspicions regarding who had physical possession of it, probably the same person who possessed the Resurrection Stone.<p>

"You disappointed me, Harry," he said to the body of his one time nemesis. He meant it, too. He expected better of Harry Potter. Really, Tom had been the one out of action, for years. One would have thought Harry would have learned some new offensive spells instead of using Expelliarmus yet again. Once Tom had contained him, Potter still insisted that what was happening was impossible. Dumbledore had guessed there were only seven Horcruxes, and Potter took it as an article of faith.

Tom, on the other hand, had learned from his mistakes, starting with his method of creating a new body to inhabit. His previous method had cost him more than his good looks. He'd made many utterly foolish mistakes two decades ago. It seemed that using a piece of Wormtail and the blood of Harry had a negative effect on his reasoning abilities, however cathartic it was.

Harry had disappointed him in other ways, as well as his old friend, Hermione Granger... Or was that Weasley, now? He expected to return to a very different Wizarding Britain. He was certain they'd have pushed through all manner of reforms, completely altered the Wizarding culture, which would have made things much more difficult for him, leaving him less angry magical beings to recruit. But no, nothing had changed. House elves were still enslaved. Werewolves were still second class citizens. Centaurs, giants, and other magical beings considered of "near" human intellegence were still treated the same as they ever were. And, they were still oblivious to the threat of _humans_ that weren't wizards.

As he stepped out into the London street, Tom wondered how both Potter and Granger, raised in the Muggle culture as Tom was, could casually dismiss the muggles as any old Pureblood did. Wizards tended to think of muggles the way muggles thought of chimpanzees. This astounded Tom. The British Wizarding Government was in London, as was Diagon Alley. Tom hadn't been the only wizard to experience the rain of fire and brimstone that Grindelwald's muggle allies had brought to London for months.

No, Potter and Granger had simply accepted the culture as it was, no doubt due to the influence of that family they both married into. He'd have to thank the Weasleys for that, before he killed them. They made this so much easier for him. Why, if it hadn't been for them, he'd have never even been able to enter the house.

Ginny Weasley, now Potter, had once been possessed by one of Tom's soul fragments. Her healing, it had turned out, had consisted of simply erasing her memories of the events. It was a simple matter to rediscover the paths through her mind and into her soul. After they had dropped their two oldest children off at Kings Cross Station for their train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had simply let him in, while Harry was in his study reading the Quidditch scores and no doubt thinking all was well.

Tom didn't use the Killing Curse, this time, another old foolish mistake. No, there were other way to kill a foe. What people didn't realize was the Killing Curse was Tom's way of showing an enemy mercy. Dismemberment took much longer, was messier, and far more... painful. In the old days, he'd have taken some satisfaction in Potter's screams. Oh well...

It had left him empty, really, Tom thought as he cast the Dark Mark into the night sky. As he donned the Invisibility Cloak and stepped to a nearby alley to watch for the Aurors to arrive, he thought about the cold iron placed around the house, no doubt at the urging of the Weasleys. It seemed a certain old friend of theirs was no longer welcome, ironically the very friend who could have saved them. And, speak of the Devil...

He saw the large, moonlike, silver eyes glowing like a cat's, reflecting the street lights, first. He'd know those eyes, anywhere. She was approaching him. He realized he shouldn't be surprised that the Cloak wasn't hiding him from her. She had a very large staff that he recognized as a fairy wand, and now looked so much like her mother.

There were few things that frightened Tom in his lifetime. Luna Lovegood's infamous mother had been one of them.

He noticed a mist had risen, meaning she didn't want their conversation interrupted by Aurors or anyone else any more than he did. So, he removed the Invisibility Cloak, and decided to speak first.

"You'll be glad to know that I spared the daughter. Attacking children has never gone well for me."

"Thanks for that, at least."

"You're welcome. By the way, my complements for your taking down two of the main Council of the Black Coats... Oh, I knew it _had _to be you. If I wasn't certain about who killed the Brazilian, the method you used on the Countess confirmed it. Very nicely poetic, draining her of her life."

"It was no less than she deserved."

"Yes, but there was a time when you would never have done that. Not that it makes much difference. The rest of the Council won't be drawn to you and your seeming innocence the way those two were. In fact, your helping Potter twenty years ago has just worked in their favor. They've had all this time without me to oppose them. All this time to further their goals..."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop them, anyway. You're too much _like _them. To stop them, I'll need Harry."

Tom scoffed. "You're too late for that."

"No... It'll just be a bit difficult, is all."

"He has no Horcruxes. It's impossible to bring Potter back from where I've sent him," Tom replied. He heard some noises, something like rodents scurrying close by, but paid it no mind, too focused on those eyes. There were so many rats in London, these days...

"A friend of mine believes in as many as six impossible things before breakfast, you know."

"The White Queen, yes..." The noises were getting louder.

"Think about it, and what she can do."

"What... are you up to?"

"You'll never know."

It was then that Tom finally took notice of the strange sounds. It was a swarm of creatures about the size of cats. He knew these creatures. His eyes widened.

"Sic 'im," she ordered. They attacked him as she apparated away.

* * *

><p>The three Seelie and one Unseelie Fae arrived at the woods once owned by C. S. Lewis, that he and Tolkien frequently visited, and found inspiration in. The stepped through the mist, and into the Otherworld. The first to greet them there was another of Alice's goddaughters, one of the oldest along with Dorothy: Wendy Moria Angela Darling.<p>

Wendy's hair was currently a dark blonde, though it would sometimes be a dark brown or light red. Her large eyes were a bright violet blue. "Hello. Everyone's getting ready."

"Where's Peter?" Luna asked.

"He's sharing adventure stories with Puck, right now... Oh, not to worry. Tiger Lily and Mary will keep them out of too much mischief."

"It's always... awkward, seeing him, again," Luna said.

"I know how you feel... Especially considering I see him all the time."

Wendy and Luna had something in common beyond being Alice's goddaughters. They'd had the same first boyfriend. Oh, it wasn't a rivalry for the boy's affections that made things awkward with him. No, it was the fact that they had grown up, and Peter Pan had not. While many men could be described as emotionally trapped in early adolescence, it was more than that with Peter. He was quite literally, physically, eternally in the early stages of puberty.

Wendy, and her brothers, had been taken by Peter to Neverland in her youth. Peter wanted her to stay, and be with him, forever. But, she knew she must return home and grow up. She tried to convince Peter to return, and grow up, with her, to no avail. So, with some regrets, she and her brothers returned home, along with the Lost Boys, boys who, like Peter, had fallen out of their prams and found themselves taken by the fairies to Neverland. She would, however, always keep a part of Neverland within her, and would delight her children with stories of her adventures with Peter Pan.

It would take her several years to realize that she'd never truly be able to leave Neverland, however. She'd come to notice she, her brothers, and the former Lost Boys weren't aging as their contemporaries were, after they'd reached adulthood.

You see, while Peter was a good and heroic boy, he also tended to forget little details. He'd failed to mention a rule about being in a Fairyland. One should never eat the food, there. If one does, they belong to the Fae.

Wendy had expressed a desire to grow up, so Neverland allowed that. However, she didn't say anything about growing old. With the Fae, one had to be very careful about how they worded things. Fortunately, Wendy had her godmother to help her adjust to her status. Peter, for his part, found the situation quite funny.

Wendy still loved Peter's laugh.

"I trust," Luna said, "that Peter is really looking forward to what we're about to do?"

"An awfully big adventure..."

"We do need to keep him from killing Lucius Malfoy on sight. We need Lucius alive for our plans to succeed, you know."

"Unfortunately..."

Yes, she remembered Lucius Malfoy. She'd met him in the Summer of 1991...

* * *

><p>The Darlings had been regarded by the Malfoys as a deep, dark, secret in their family tree. Wendy had kept an eye on her relatives over the years. One twilight, when Lucius Malfoy had been in London lobbying (the respectable term for bribing) the Minister for Magic, he found himself drawn to Kensington Gardens for reasons he didn't understand. He just felt an urge to take a stroll, there. It was only when he reached the bronze statue of Peter Pan, and noticed how misty it had gotten, that he realized he had been lured.<p>

Malfoy Manor had all the protections needed to keep _her _out, and he'd just walked right into _her _territory. There was a glow just above him, and he looked up and beheld... _her, _floating, with that blasted pixie, beside Pan's statue. She was the most beautiful and transcendent sight he had ever seen... Not that he would ever admit it to her.

She floated to the ground, and began introducing herself. "I am Wendy Moria An..."

"I know who you are," he said with as much malice and disdain as he could conjure, trying to keep any fear and awe out of his voice.

"Good. We have much to discuss..." She was prevented from further discussion, however, by the wand Lucius had drawn. "That's very rude," she pointed out.

"You and your... _kind... _are a disgrace to our line. I will now..."

Whatever he intended, he quickly found his wand arm attacked by the pixie, followed immediately by a sword at his throat wielded by Wendy. The pixie then screamed what Lucius was certain were obscenities into his ear.

"Thank you, Tink," Wendy said. "Sir, you are both ungallant and deficient! You look so much like my father, I thought we could talk. But, you remind me more of the pirate in the family! Perhaps I'll take your hand and feed it to a crocodile!"

"Please don't..." he begged, terrified.

She paused, and withdrew her sword. "Since you said the magic word, I'll spare your life. Leave this place, and never trespass here, again!"

He considered the fact that Kensington Gardens was open to the public, so he wasn't trespassing, not to mention that she'd lured him there in the first place. But, his survival instinct that knew it was best not to further provoke a Wendy when she was allowing him to leave with his limbs still attached prevailed.

From then on, though, he'd shudder whenever he saw a Wendy house.

* * *

><p>Luna said, "For some reason, Lucius Malfoy thinks the Fae are rather mad and prone to extreme violence."<p>

They were quickly met by more of Alice's goddaughters. There was Coraline Jones, black haired and brown eyed, who had discovered her Otherworld in her own home. She'd developed a dislike for dolls with button eyes as a result. Helena Campbell was also black haired and brown eyed, and was from a circus family. She'd dreamed of running away from the circus to join the real world, but her Otherworld Journey had given her a deep appreciation for her family. Like Luna, she was an artist. From Spain was Princess Moanna of the Underworld, brown haired and brown eyed, as was Chihiro Ogino from Japan, who demonstrated how far Alice's influence had reached.

And then, there was Sarah Williams, black haired, green eyed, and one who's beauty was enchanting even before she became a Fae. She had enchanted no less a Fae than the High King of the Unseelie Court, Jereth, the Goblin King, Lord of the Underground. All of Alice's goddaughters had undertaken Journeys that reflected her own, and so it was for Sarah, having to run the Labyrinth to rescue her baby brother from the Goblin King that she'd accidentally wished away. What she didn't know, until their final confrontation, was it wasn't her brother, Toby, that he was really after. He was in love with her.

Defeat was costly for him. She not only won her brother's freedom, but the loyalty of his subjects. But, there had been a price Sarah had paid for the maturity and wisdom she'd gained. She'd done the same thing her godsisters had, before her. She'd eaten the fruit of the Otherworld. She immediately discovered she could call the denizens of the Underground whenever she felt she needed them. In seeking to possess her, Jareth found himself possessed.

It took a few years, and some worshipful kneeling on Jareth's part, but she eventually gave into her attraction for him. She always had to admit she was attracted. How could she _not _be? He was quite beautiful, himself. And, he knew it. He swaggered like a rock star, in tight pants with a bulge a girl couldn't avoid looking too long at. But, aside from that, Sarah was especially fascinated by Jareth's eyes. His right eye was blue, and normal. His left eye was green, and didn't dilate. From what Luna understood, this was the result of a battle injury in his youth over a girl.

He even managed to make that ridiculous poofy hair work for him.

The courtship taking a few years was a good thing, considering Sarah was only 15 when she made her first journey into the Underground. A few years allowed her time to further mature. And mature she did. When Luna first saw Sarah nude, she just stared in wonder. Now, Luna had always considered herself a leg girl, but those were stunning breasts. The rest of her was a wonder to behold, too.

And speaking of the Goblin King...

"Well, well, well..." the familiar voice said. If it isn't the god-in-laws," Jareth said with his usual smirk.

"Gimme!" Helena said in greeting.

"And what do _you _want?"

"Your balls, of course!"

"Say the magic word."

"Pleeeeease!"

With that, Jareth drew a crystal ball from nowhere, and casually tossed it to Helena, who began juggling it. He tossed another, then another, as she easily added them to her performance. The circus girl had seen Jareth do a seemingly impossible juggling trick with the crystals, so she determined she'd learn it.

"Hello, Jareth," Luna greeted.

"And how is my favorite Moonchild, this full moon?" Jareth asked.

"I've been better."

"And you'll _be _better, once we've finished our business, here."

They were shortly joined by two beautiful women, Queens of different Fairylands. Regal, graceful, with white hair, was Mirana, the White Queen of Wonderland, Alice's fellow monarch, and Mistress of the darker mysteries. The other, with red poppies adorning her black curls, was Ozma, Queen of Oz, who embraced Dorothy and gave her a loving kiss.

Luna smiled and said, "You two are making me very jealous."

Ozma smiled her usual disarming smile and replied, "You're always welcome in the Royal bedchamber, you know."

"And not just the Emerald City's," Jareth added, suggestively.

"As much as I enjoy being entertained by all of you when I visit your realms," Luna replied, "I _do _need a Consort of my own."

"And you'll have him," Alice said, "after he undertakes the Journey. Then, he'll be worthy of you."

"Yeah, the Journey," Sarah said. "I grew up a lot during mine."

Alice added, "That's the reason we undertake these Journeys, you know."

"I've wondered..." said Jareth to Luna, "how this boy _didn't _undertake the Journey. I can't see how any boy who has any attraction to girls could _possibly _not think about you a great deal after meeting you."

Charming bastard...

"Dumbledore," Luna answered. "He made a point to keep Harry and the others... distant from me. I suspect there were even love potions involved."

"Really..." Jareth considered. "I would have thought he would have been prompting the boy down the path."

"It seems, despite all appearances, he was more puppet master than mentor."

"Maybe," Sarah suggested, "he didn't realize what he was doing?"

"He _had_ to have recognized what that scar on Harry's forehead actually was, what it marked Harry _as, _as much as Mum did. I didn't think that a noted Alchemist such as Albus Dumbledore would deliberately act to _prevent _the Great Work from being completed."

"Well," Ozma said, "you know, now. And knowing is half the battle."

Those who knew of certain 1980s television cartoons looked to Dorothy.

"What can I say?" Dorothy answered the unasked question. "She's always had an interest in my native culture."

* * *

><p>It had been decided that Glinda the Good would address the gathered Fae. While the leaders of both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts were in agreement, it was considered best to speak to them all, especially the solitary Fae not belonging to either Court. Glinda was loved, feared, and respected by all. She radiated power. She was wearing her usual white dress with red trim. She and Dorothy had been quite annoyed at their depictions in a Hollywood film. The deep voiced Glinda didn't sound like that, and she would certainly never wear <em>pink.<em>

She had long blonde hair, and a beauty that was ageless. In fact, no one knew how old she actually was. As far as Oz's recorded histories knew, she had always been there. It was certain she'd had other names. Some believed she was the Fairy Queen Lurline who had first enchanted Oz into a Fairyland. Some said she came to Oz on a ship from the East, already several thousand years old, where she was known by another name. The answer to the riddle, they say, lay in the ring she wore, with a diamond as radiant as the stars.

She didn't just tell the assembled Fae what would happen if they didn't pursue the proposed course of action. She showed them the visions of the future she saw in her pool. The Black Coats would make the world a Waste Land. Humans would lose their link to the rest of life, their understanding, their knowledge of who they are. Compassion and responsibility to others, especially to future generations, would be seen as foolish, outmoded, notions. Fellow humans would be seen as a source for one's own material gains, nothing more. Humankind would be defined by war and brutality, with no plan for the day _after _tomorrow. And the Fae...

The Fae would lose their remaining place in the world, and would fade, their magic and beauty no longer even a memory.

That settled it, then.

Mirana and Jareth had the best relationship with Time. He had always been willing to do whatever those two wished, within limits. As Time didn't care for the lack of respect the culture created by the Black Coats was giving him, he agreed to their request... within limits. He would turn back the clock only to just before the moment of no return. Only the Fae, with their special awareness of these things, would know what had happened, retain their memories of the future about to be changed. Though, Alice suspected someone she had known would be aware that _something _had changed, but he wouldn't know what.

"Are you ready?" she asked Luna.

"I suppose... As much as I'll ever be."

"I'll see you there," Alice told her, and gave her a kiss. Then, Luna's world turned black...

* * *

><p>Luna awoke, somewhere she had never intended to be, again. She was in her bed in the Ravenclaw dorm. She didn't need to check a calendar to know the date: Midsummer Eve, 1996, near the end of term of her fourth year at Hogwarts.<p>

She knew Alice would be visiting her dad and the Tonkses, so she wouldn't have to explain everything. She'd need to visit Hermione in the hospital wing, and speak with her Head of House. Professor Flitwick was part goblin, so she figured it wouldn't be too difficult to convince him to accompany her to the Forbidden Forest, that Midsummer eve. This would be as sacred a day for him as for her. Jareth would be speaking to his goblin subjects, today, and meet them and Queen Titania in the Forbidden Forest at twilight. The rulers of both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, together, would convince Flitwick. There was so much work to do, and not a great deal of time to do it. They'd have only a little more than a week to save lives from Death Eaters, and begin to prevent Dumbledore from seeing his schemes through.

She climbed out of bed, noticing her dormmates were staring at her. Not that that, in itself, was unusual, she recalled. This was different, though. They looked... It was some combination of nervousness and awe. Luna decided to look in the mirror, to see what was different from the first time she lived this day.

Ah, of course.

She was radiant, with a full fairy glamour. She never used it during her original Hogwarts years, wanting people to like her or dislike her for herself. But, after spending a considerable amount of time in the Fairylands, since, it became her natural state. She had to make a point of _not_ having the glamour.

Well, she thought, since she was going to reveal this aspect of herself to Harry and Hermione much earlier than she did in the original timeline, it didn't matter, much. It would certainly get their attention. And, she would need them to not be distracted by other things than what she needed to teach them.

It would certainly be an effective counter to Ginny's love potions.

So, she kept the glamour as she removed her bed clothes and went to take a shower, amused at her confused dormmates trying not to stare.

As she showered, she thought about what the next few weeks would bring, and how so much would depend on one woman...

Andromeda Black-Tonks.


	3. The Serpent in Eden

**Chapter Three**

**The Serpent in Eden**

"The wide world is all about you: you can fence yourselves in, but you cannot forever fence it out."

-J. R. R. Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

><p>Summer, 1962<p>

Bellatrix Black loved her little sister Andromeda, but the girl would get so worked up over things. At the moment, it was an article she was reading in the Daily Prophet that was causing her increasing ire.

Finally, Andy rolled her eyes, slammed down the paper, and exclaimed, "It's called a TELEPHONE, you moron!"

Bella raised a curious eyebrow. Their father laughed, knowingly.

"You've been reading the interview with Weasley, I see. Hard to believe he's a cousin of ours."

"Who," Bella asked, "is this Weasley, Father?"

"A muggle lover. His son, Arthur, goes to Hogwarts. A Gryffindor, naturally."

Bella made a distasteful face, and asked, "If he's such a muggle lover, why doesn't he know the word 'telephone?'"

"Because, it's easy to be a muggle lover when you have never actually met them."

* * *

><p>Cygnus Black loved his three daughters. He'd wanted at least one son to be his heir, but after three years of attempts, and three girls, he gave up. His older sister now had two sons, but... Cygnus considered himself the blessed one. Walburga had inherited the old family home in London, sure, but Cygnus's estate was a far, far better place to live, and raise a family. It was in the country, hidden away from muggles, and with enough protective spells to keep anyone from just wandering onto the property. He'd named it Eden, as it was his family's private paradise, with hills, a beautifully, and magically, clear pond for swimming, trails for them to ride their horses, and surrounded by forest, except for the entrance. They were close enough to town to where the girls could purchase that muggle rock'n'roll music they'd come to love. They were especially enthused over some new group called "The Beatles", of all things. Cygnus didn't try to understand, but he indulged his girls. Some, he realized, would frown on his allowing them to know and interact with the muggle world. But, he felt, they needed to truly <em>know <em>the world if they were going to be able to survive and thrive in it. His girls weren't going to be as ignorant of the realities of the world as the Weasleys and their ilk. He'd made certain that the Daily Prophet and the WWN weren't their only source of news, subscribing to muggle newspapers and having them listen to muggle news broadcasts. So, they knew of the growing threat to their way of life. They knew of the constant bloody wars all over the globe. They knew of the explosive civil unrest. They knew that the muggles had developed weapons capable of destroying all of humanity, including Wizardkind, and were poised to use them. No longer were the muggles a threat only to themselves.

There was also their influence on the Wizarding culture, itself. This wasn't as big a problem in other parts of the world, but in Britain, the sterile Calvinist influence had taken hold, especially with the current Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Cygnus understood. Dumbledore was an old Victorian, after all, and his experiences with Grindelwald had made him rather reactionary when it came to what was called the Dark Arts. It all came down, Cygnus thought, to the Original Sin doctrine, used by the muggle rulers for centuries to keep the population under thumb by making them believe their existence was a crime against the Universe. Well, he thought, there'd be no Original Sin in Eden.

Where Cygnus felt especially blessed was with his wife, Druella, formerly Rosier, beautiful, smart, _and _strong. In a culture where marriage was based less on romance and more on the proper family matches, he'd been very lucky. He'd once joked that if he'd been stuck with a woman like his sister, he'd be in prison for murdering his wife. Bella replied that she'd be in Azkaban for matricide, if that had been the case. Cygnus sometimes had the uncomfortable feeling his oldest daughter wasn't joking. Bella had a mean streak.

Cygnus sometimes wondered if his two older girls knew, on some level, that he'd desired a son, as they both, each in their own way, seemed to try to _be _sons. Perhaps they just took after him, as he'd named them traditional Black family names, while their youngest, Narcissa, who was the image of her mother, was named a traditional Rosier name. Names, as Cygnus knew, had power, were incantations in their own right. Bellatrix was a scrapper, always looking for a new adventure. Andromeda could often be in her own galaxy, deep in thought. She seemed to absorb knowledge like a sponge. Andy was also a tomboy, she and Lucius Malfoy being best mates. Druella had wanted Andy to be more feminine around the Malfoys, as the Blacks and Malfoys were already considering their children as a possible future match, but Cygnus liked their relationship. Friendship could, when they were older, build into something more, after all. Lucius loved his visits to Eden, and Cygnus, having been to Malfoy Manor, understood why. The place was luxurious, but felt like a museum. Here, Lucius could be truly free. Narcissa, meanwhile, was the vainest seven year old on the planet, their little princess.

Besides, Andy was a Metamorphmagus. She couldn't _help _but indulge in her masculine side, every now and then.

Now, though, Cygnus had to prepare for his girls' education. He and Druella had already taught them much, but they needed a tutor. There were things they didn't teach at Hogwarts. Of course, lately they'd hadn't even been able to teach some of the subjects they did offer properly, with the inability to keep a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in recent years. He'd thought finding a proper tutor would be difficult, until Druella came to him with something that was almost providential. Her brother was a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, and the Order's Master was offering his services. He was, Cygnus knew, an expert on the subjects he wanted his daughters to learn, and had sought to teach at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore wouldn't allow him due to personal and philosophical differences.

* * *

><p>It had been a typical Summer afternoon for the Black sisters in Eden. They'd just finished a swim in the pond, and were now climbing Eden's hills. They'd have to dress and return to the house soon, as they were to meet their new tutor.<p>

"Keep up, Cissy!" Bella yelled behind her, as she and Andy reached the hilltop.

Cissy huffed, "I'm not as big as you two, you know."

Andy felt sympathy for Cissy. Andy was a natural climber, and, since Bella wasn't going to allow herself to be outdone by her little sister in anything, she'd learned to be. They looked over the view.

"It's beautiful, up here," Bella said.

"I know," Andy replied. "It's like we're goddesses watching over our dominion."

"What?" Bella snorted. "I swear, Andy, you read too much mythology."

She was right, though, Bella thought. She did feel like a goddess in moments like these, a part of nature, and it's ruler.

"Can you believe," Andy asked, "that muggles even cover themselves when they swim?"

"Why?" Cissy asked.

"They're taught shame. Of everything. Even their own bodies."

"That's so silly," Cissy said with disbelief.

Bella smirked, the Patented Black Smirk, and said, "Well, they obviously have a lot to be ashamed of, don't they? That's why they're out there and we're in Eden."

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle had learned some of his most important life lessons early.<p>

He'd spent the first decade of his life in poverty, an orphan. The older kids were cruel, in that naive way only children can be. He had to develop the strength and will to survive them. Yes, the world was Dog Eat Dog, and he'd have to be the most vicious dog in the yard. Then, he discovered something about himself.

He was different. He could do things others couldn't. He discovered the power within himself, the power to make things happen, the power to control. One was either hammer or anvil, and now he would most definitely be the hammer.

He wondered what this power was, where it came from. He wondered who his parents were. He'd concocted all sorts of fantasies. Maybe his origins were of another world. Maybe he was the lost child of gods. Whatever he was and wherever he came from, he knew one thing for certain, that he had a great destiny. Still, there was so much to learn. He read everything he could get his hands on, absorbing all the knowledge he could find, but it wasn't enough. He needed to find others like him. He needed a teacher. He'd once read that when the student is ready, the teacher would come, but that was ridiculous. Or, so he thought, until the day Albus Dumbledore arrived at the orphanage.

Tom learned he was a wizard. Further, he learned that wizards had their own culture, away from this common rabble, called muggles. And, there was a school where he could learn how to utilize his gifts. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he felt as though he had truly come home.

Even now, after everything, that's how he still felt about Hogwarts.

He sought out anything he could find about his family. What he learned proved to be another disillusionment, but he was used to those. His mother had been a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin, but her family had frittered away their heritage. Now, he was the last of Slytherin's line. His father, he learned, was a wealthy muggle who'd abandoned his wife and unborn child, who had left him in that sorry state he was born into. He would one day find his father, and teach him about his betters. Of course, he'd also learned that, while a superior breed, wizards were, in so many ways, as weak and foolish as the muggles. He now knew his destiny, why he was put on this Earth.

He would change things. He'd become quite disenchanted with his old mentor. Dumbledore, for all his knowledge, was a fool. There was no good and evil, only power and those too weak to seek it. He sought, suffered setbacks, learned. He gained like minded followers. He understood the power of names, and altered his own. He then returned home, to Hogwarts, as Lord Voldemort.

He discovered he wasn't welcome. He'd returned to teach, to shape young minds, but Dumbledore didn't want them to learn what he had to teach.

Still, he spent his life overcoming setbacks. He'd still teach, shape young minds and souls, as there were many parents who wanted their children to learn what Hogwarts didn't offer. The Knights of Walpugis had connections, influence with family and friends. Professor Slughorn had taught him the importance of connecting with the right people, and Rosier's nieces would be the cream of the crop. By the time they started Hogwarts in a few years, they'd not only know things most of their peers would not, but they'd be _his_.

Eden had a beautiful garden, where he met the Black sisters.

He'd been told about them, already, but being a Legilimens, he could see into their minds, hearts, and souls. Bellatrix always had to be doing something, and wanted her life to have meaning. Andromeda wanted to learn all that she could, a familiar desire to the Dark Lord. Narcissa simply wanted the power she assumed was rightfully hers. Yes, they were perfect.

He told them a bit about himself, his travels and adventures, leaving certain details out, of course. Bella was enraptured. He told them what he would teach them, the power that the Ministry sought to keep from them, what was rightfully theirs. This got Cissy's undivided attention. Andy, though, looked skeptical. He looked again into her thoughts. She was wondering what this guy who was so pretentious to call himself "Lord Voldemort" could teach her that she couldn't learn on her own. Eight years old and already a cynic. He smiled, as she reminded him, once again, of himself at that age. He'd have to take special care with her. He'd have to win her mind.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Andromeda?"

Andy paused.

"Ask me anything," he added.

"OK, why do you call yourself Lord Voldemort?"

Cissy gasped. Bella looked at Andy reproachfully. The girl did not know how to behave around authority figures.

"I'm glad you asked. My birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

He cast a spell, and the name appeared in fiery letters in the air.

"What can you tell me about Egyptian hieroglyphs?" he asked, knowing from her parents that ancient Egyptian magic was of special interest to her.

"The symbols possessed power, and writing with them created powerful spells. It's the basis for all that we do."

"Exactly. And, do you know how the ancient Hebrews used letters and numbers?"

"They codified it into an almost perfect magical system. Their name for their God, Yahweh, was made up of four letters that represented each of the four elements. So, their God was all of Creation, because everything was made up of the elements. They went on to build a whole magical system based on numbers and letters."

"Yes. You see, letters, numbers, words, they all have power. They're symbols, a code, if you will, representing thoughts and concepts. We very rarely communicate directly with each other, but communicate through these symbols. The mind possesses far more power than most know. We, the magical breed, can channel that power, in a way that the muggles can't. But, we still use these symbols to do it. Most of our kind have been using these incantations for so long they've taken them for granted. They don't seek to learn how it all works, to break down the elements and understand them, to master them, to create new possibilities with them. You are different."

"Yes..."

"You seek to unlock the secrets of the Universe. You seek to take that knowledge and create."

"Yes."

"You asked why I took the name Lord Voldemort. It happens that I am the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, my more immediate ancestors never truly understood the responsibility of their heritage. I carried the name of my father and grandfather, and thus my birth name represented their failures. But... Anagrams always fascinated me. I could rearrange the letters and completely change their meaning, and therefore what they represented. Thus..."

He waved his wand, again, and the letters of the name shifted, now spelling out, "I am Lord Voldemort".

"Roughly, this translates to conquest of what we all fear, Death. This transformation of symbols allowed me to begin to transform myself into the conqueror of Death, it's master."

Yes, he had her full interest, now.

"We live in a world where the mind is undervalued. So few, even among our own kind, actually think."

Ah, that hit.

"But, again, you are different. Let's look at your name, and what it represents. You feel chained by this world." He paused, letting that set in. "It is within you to break those chains, to not live by the limitations they would force upon you. You can unlock the secrets of Creation, be the Creator, reshape the world, to be the Ruler of Men that _is _your name. It is all within you. I will teach you."

"Yes."

Lord Voldemort was pleased. They were his, his unholy trinity.


	4. The Queen's Tomb

**Chapter Four**

**The Queen's Tomb**

"By flying, men often rush into the midst of calamities."

-Sir Roger L'Estrange

* * *

><p>Summer, 1965<p>

It hadn't been the same without Bellatrix.

Their older sister had left, the previous year, to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for the first time in their lives, Andromeda and Narcissa Black were without her. They had plenty to occupy their time, of course, but they were so used to doing everything with Bella. It did allow Andy to give her younger sister more attention than she'd ever had, though, as she and Bella, being the oldest, had always been the closest. When Fall came, Cissy would be alone, as it would be Andy's time to join Bella at Hogwarts. For now, though, they were going to enjoy their time, together, with Bella returning for the Summer holiday.

Bella hadn't been out of touch, completely. She'd written, often. She loved the school, though she'd gotten herself in trouble, early on. Being Bella, how could she not? After her first detention, she'd been asked by Professor McGonagall if she'd learned her lesson. Bella had. From here on, she determined, she'd not get caught.

Yes, the faculty, afterward, had a model student in Bellatrix Black. Professor Slughorn, her Head of House, knew better, but found her antics amusing. As their parents expected, Bella was invited into Slughorn's prestigious Slug Club, that Spring.

Their mother, Druella Rosier Black, knew Hogwarts was about to be gifted with another talented troublemaker. She'd just caught Andy in one of the "forbidden" rooms of their estate, Eden. She was absorbed in a book she was far too young to read, so she didn't hear her mother enter.

"Ahem."

Andy looked up. Oh, crap!

"Mummy!"

Druella put on his Stern Mother Face.

"You know you're not supposed to be in this room."

"I know, Mummy," Andy said, using her Please Forgive Me Puppy expression. "I'm sorry."

Druella couldn't hide her amusement.

"You're sorry you got caught."

She couldn't be too upset, though. While the girl was a Black, she was also a Rosier, after all. But, she'd have to make it clear to her that things in this room were not to be toyed with. She decided to give her a tour, and some family history.

* * *

><p>The Rosiers were one of the oldest magical families in Britain, dating to the Normans. Only the Celtic and Saxon magical families had been there, longer, and the family <em>did<em> have some distant Celtic relatives. The Danaans frequently had the shape shifting gift, indicating a common ancestory, so much of their history, as well as that of the Rosiers, was lost in myth.

How the myths were passed changed with the times. Those of the Wizarding world knew this, well. The great Merlin's, and especially Morgan le Fay's, reputations had been severely damaged since Mallory wrote his version of King Arthur's history to bring it into line with Catholic Church doctrine. So it was for the name of Rosier in the Muggle world, and, sadly, increasingly even in the magical one. The ancestor for which the family was named was now considered infernal. He, and his associates, were called demons, and evil, despite the fact that they had been advisors to the wise King Solomon, and helped build the famous Temple. Rosier was now called the Patron Demon of tainted love and seduction, the shape shifting gift, especially it's ability for the shape shifter to be male or female, now seen as proof of evil. Even the Wizarding world had taken to calling shape shifters "Metamorphmagi" to distance them from the connotations.

Rosier _had _broken some rules in arranging two marriages, that of David and Bathsheba, and Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. However, the first resulted in Solomon, and the second in Solomon's Song, a beautiful passage of the Bible. Surely, Druella thought, the results of her ancestor's actions were worth the means of achieving them.

Such an attitude, she did realize, was why Rosiers were always sorted into Slytherin House.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the ring in the case her mother was showing her. It was an ornate ring with what Andy thought was writing in ancient Hebrew, and two interlocking triangles forming a hexagram. She recognized this.<p>

"The Seal of Solomon," she whispered. "With it, he commanded demons, genies, and could speak to animals."

Druella was impressed.

"Yes. It came into our family's possession, and has been passed to the oldest shape shifter, ever since."

This meant it would one day be Andy's.

"Why the oldest shape shifter?"

"We are the ones considered the true Rosier heirs. Your uncle Phillipus was very jealous that I inherited the gift instead of him."

"Like Cissy is of me."

"And Bella... Though she'd never admit it."

"But... How have we kept the last name, if the heir is sometimes a girl? Surely, you're not the first."

"No... Eventually, after enough generations have passed for it to be safe, we marry a cousin with the Rosier name. Don't worry... You won't have to marry Evan."

"Good!" Andy said, relieved. "But, if I have a daughter, _she _might have to marry a son Evan has..."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, _if _it does. _I'd_ be happy to take the old Celtic tradition of having a middle name as a Clan name, so we _always_ have the name Roiser, as you do, even if it _isn't_ your surname."

So, _that _was why she and her sisters had such long names instead of the usual three.

* * *

><p>The first thing Andy and Cissy noticed upon Bella's return from Hogwarts was that their oldest sister had grown.<p>

She wasn't simply taller, either. She was, as their mother put it, an "early bloomer". If Bella was feeling awkward about the changes in her body, she didn't show it. But then, Bella had developed a thing about showing any sort of weakness. Now, though, she had to steel herself for the inevitable. It was time for The Talk. At least she wouldn't face this horror, alone, as their mother decided Andy needed The Talk, too, as she would be going to Hogwarts, herself, at the end of the Summer, and there was a strong possibility she'd be an early bloomer, too. And, an early bloomer who could change gender on a whim was doubly dangerous. When Andy first figured out how to do that, she spent a week running around showing her newly discovered ability to everyone.

So, their mother sat them down and gave them the very embarrassing lecture about girls, boys, sex, pregnancy, and the available contraceptive charms and potions, which they would be required to have access to at all times. Andy also had the rules for shape shifters at Hogwarts explained to her, that she was _not _to ever be a boy in the dorms. With that said, her dormmates would be required to have access to the same contraceptive charms and potions. The girls really didn't want to think about how their mother knew that.

"Don't you trust us to be good girls?" Bella asked.

"No," Druella replied. "And Bella, take care of your sister, when her time comes, as you've been through this."

Bella smiled, wickedly.

"Of course. I'll show her off."

Andy looked frightened, and Druella, outraged.

"Bella..."

"Mum, I'm kidding! Besides, you know the Prefects would have my head for that."

"I have another important question, Bella, and please answer this honestly. Are you still a virgin?"

Now, it was Bella's turn to look shocked.

"Wha... Of course, I am! You know boys can't get into the girls' dorm!"

"There are other places to do things in that school, as _you _well know."

"Mum, I have _not _fooled around with any of the boys."

Druella still looked suspiciously at her.

"Or any of the girls, either! I'm not the experimental one."

It took Andy just a moment to catch the implication.

"Hey!"

"But," Bella smiled and said, "I solemnly swear to protect my sister from the amorous attentions of the other Slytherin girls."

"Good. See that you do."

* * *

><p>"So, Lord Voldemort's lessons helped?" Andy asked Bella.<p>

"You wouldn't believe how much!" Bella gushed. "Anything that didn't involve a wand, I was way ahead on. And Defense Against the Dark Arts was a breeze, of course."

"Did you find any of the secret places?"

"A couple of the ways in and out of the place. We'll find more. There are all kinds of stories about secret places, there."

Andy was looking forward to it. But, there was one secret place she was most interested in. Most dismissed it as a legend. But, that could wait. She had something to impress even Bella with.

"I got into a secret place, myself."

"Really? Do tell."

Cissy spoke up.

"She went into that chamber Mum told us we couldn't go into."

Bella _was _impressed, and chastised herself for not doing it, before. She then realized just where Andy was taking them.

"So, does it live up to expectations?"

"Oh, yes!" Andy said as they reached the door. "Here, I'll show..."

She tried opening the door. It didn't budge. It wasn't a normal lock, either. Voldemort had taught them some wandless magic, and she could feel the magical barriers in place. There was also a large hexagram that hadn't been there, before.

"Damn!" Andy and Bella exclaimed, together.

"You two know your curses," Cissy commented, and giggled at her own joke. "Mummy doesn't want you going back in there."

"No, no..." Andy insisted. "It's a test. It's just a challenge she's set for me to overcome."

Bella clapped Andy's shoulder. "That's the spirit! Maybe you'll learn something from Lord Voldemort's next lesson that'll help."

Cissy said, "Oh yeah, that's right. You just get back from school and you have to study, some more."

"I'm looking forward to it. Isn't he just the greatest?"

* * *

><p>As Summer progressed, Andy found herself not only learning, but teaching. Her young cousin, Sirius, was spending the Summer at Eden. Now, most six year olds would be homesick, pretty quickly, but not Sirius Black. He had no desire to go home. Ever.<p>

What Andy had been assigned to teach him was how to swim. She was given this task partly because she was the cousin Sirius seemed most comfortable with, and partly because she was the one most trusted not to let him drown. At the pond, though, he was especially noticing how Bella had grown.

Bella looked down at him and said, "No, you can't touch them."

"Like I'd _want _to touch them!" Sirius retorted.

Andy discovered, after a while, that she really liked the little brat, as much a pain as he could be. She decided to introduce him to the wonders of rock'n'roll, which he loved, immediately, as it touched his already rebellious, restless, spirit.

* * *

><p>Summer was coming to a close, and Bella and Andy prepared for the next Hogwarts term. Upon learning she could have a pet, Andy asked Bella if she could have a boa.<p>

"No, it's not on the approved pet list. I asked for one, last year."

Andy sat alone in the garden, thinking about the year to come. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone else enter the garden until she heard the familiar click of a camera. She looked up, and smiled.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Hello, Andy. You're looking pensive."

There was something she'd been wanting to ask, all Summer. Everyone else who might know either denied it's existence, or changed the subject, quickly. But, he'd know, and he'd tell her the truth.

"Knut for your thoughts."

Oh, go ahead and ask... "Lord Voldemort, is the Chamber of Secrets real?"

The girl was still full of surprises. He thought of an appropriate response.

"The time has come, the Walrus said, to speak of many things."

Andy raised an eyebrow. He _did _know something.

"Curiouser and curiouser..." she replied.

Voldemort sat beside her.

"Yes, it does exist." After her very pleased reaction, he added, "But, that is a rabbit you don't need to chase. It's guarded by a basilisk."

Oh.

He added, "It will follow the commands spoken to it, but... It has to understand you. And, as talented a witch as you are, you do _not _speak Parseltongue."

* * *

><p>During the reign of Nero, Queen Boudicca lead the Celts in revolt against the oppressive Roman Empire. She was almost successful in driving them out, having won many battles, to the point Nero considered withdrawing the Empire from Britain, entirely. The tide turned, however, and Boudicca was defeated at Battle Bridge. She would remain, however, a symbol of Celtic resistance, and the Celts would ultimately sack Rome during the 5th Century.<p>

In the time of the Celts, there was no separation of magical and muggle. The Celtic ruling families were magical. Eventually, the Celts fell, and the magical community would withdraw itself from the muggle society, for the most part, at least.

The magical community hid itself within the muggle world, with it's own laws, traditions, and government. There was still necessary interaction, though, as they were sharing the same cities and land. Only those who needed to in the muggle world knew of and dealt with the magical community. This, by necessity, included the reigning monarch, as the Royal family was descended from those very same Celtic Kings and Queens from whom the magical families of Britain were descended.

In the 19th Century, Victoria reigned. She considered Boudicca her namesake, as her own name was an English translation of the great Celtic Queen's name. Boudicca's legend would experience a revival in popularity, both in the muggle and magical communities. It was during this time that Isabel MacDougal Black, Minister for Magic, had an idea that she shared with the Queen.

Isabel MacDougal Black had been born and raised in Scotland, but now lived in London with her husband in his family's home on Grimmauld Place, about a mile from what was once known as Battle Bridge, but was now known as Kings Cross, the final resting place of Queen Boudicca. She decided that her noble ancestor's tomb would be a threshold, where all magical children would pass from the mundane muggle world to begin their journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even the purebloods would make this transition. A meeting with the Queen, and it was so. Kings Cross Station was built, for muggle transportation. But, where Queen Boudicca was buried, close to Platforms 9 and 10, there was a threshold, that led to a secret part of the station, where magical children took a special train, the Hogwarts Express, to begin their magical education.

* * *

><p>Over a century later, one of her descendants, Andromeda Black, was preparing for her first term at Hogwarts. Her older sister, Bellatrix, was preparing for her second year. There was much to do, including a trip to Diagon Alley in London for school supplies, clothes, and Andy's first wand. There was also still some tutoring with Lord Voldemort. Rather than the usual lessons in wandless magic and the Dark Arts, today, the lesson was about music, muggle music, to their surprise.<p>

Lord Voldemort told them that, since they were listening to muggle music, anyway, he was going to expose them to one of his favorite composers, Wagner.

Andy discovered she quite liked this music. It was epic, and told of great myths and legends. One in particular, Parsifal, was a tale of a great Wizarding family, one well known even to muggles.

She and Lord Voldemort were still discussing it in the garden, Perceval, the Grail Maiden, and the Fairy Folk who kept and protected the Grail, and guided the Grail Knight, as they were watching the sun beginning to set.

"All of us who are magical have Sidhe blood," he told her. "Though, some have more fairy blood than others. You'll notice how different than most of us the Ollivanders are, when you buy your wand."

"Why do they have more?" Andy wondered. Partly, she was curious, but there was also a touch of wounded Black family pride, that the Sidhe would value any families more than her own.

"When they withdrew from this plane, they didn't leave us, entirely, as you know. They planted their seed in us, but, from time to time, they refresh their blood ties. They do it with the Ollivanders, regularly, and the Ollivanders are the oldest family in the British magical community. It's a bit ironic, really, that they've been making wands for us, all these years, since the Sidhe specialize in Earth magic, wandless magic, what the Ministry," Andy noticed the contempt in Lord Voldemort's voice when referring to their governing institution, "labels the Dark Arts."

"Since they withdrew from this plane, the Seelie Court, anyway, why do they keep coming back, and getting involved?"

"Now that is the question, isn't it?"

Many, many, centuries ago, the Sidhe were divided. Those with a more benevolent view of the rest of the world became known as the Seelie Court. Those more hostile became the Unseelie Court. The opposing Courts had been in conflict, ever since.

"They're up to something," the Dark Lord said. "They are carrying out some long term plan. That's the advantage of their long lifespans. They can plan, for centuries."

The Unseelie Court, as Andy knew, had never left. Anyone who had ever been to Gringotts had encountered the Unseelie Court, as the wizarding bank was run by goblins. Given the past hostility between goblins and wizards, and the Unseelie Court being defined by it's ill will towards wizards and muggles, alike, some questioned the wisdom of giving the goblins control of the wizarding banking system.

"What do you think they're up to?" Andy asked.

"I think I know. The Seelie Court has turned up, several times, over the centuries. They were there with Eleanor of Aquitaine and her Courts of Love, spreading their romantic ideal... Terribly unrealistic of them."

Andy frowned, not liking the ideal of love being called unrealistic. The meaning of her very name represented love, as well as war, after all, and one of her middle names was Eleanor, after the Queen...

Voldemort continued. "They inspired Shakespeare. And, I'm certain, inspired Wagner to compose the piece we've been discussing. They've been very active in this plane for a little over a century, now, making their presence known even to the muggles."

"Isn't that violating the Statutes of Secrecy, making themselves known to muggles?"

"The Seelie Courts never agreed to the Statutes. The Unseelie Courts did, but the Seelie Courts just take the Statutes as... a suggestion. They have an older agreement with the Royal Family than the Ministry does, so the Ministry can't really touch them. It drives the Ministry mad." The Dark Lord smiled as he said this, taking an obvious delight in anything that upset the Ministry of Magic.

So, what do you think they're up to?" Andy asked, again.

"I think... No, I know... that both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts have been very offended by both the muggles and the various Ministries of Magic. It's only a matter of time before they put aside their differences with each other, and act in consort."

Oh dear, thought Andy. That was ominous.

"Don't the Seelie like us?" she asked.

"Compared to the Unseelie Court, yes. But, always remember, they can be as ruthless and dangerous as the Unseelie when they're offended. They're also attracted to beauty and potential, and have been known to carry off those that have attracted them." He smiled, and added, "You'll have to be especially careful, if you draw their attention."

"Have you met with the Seelie Court?"

"On occassion, and I always know when they're present."

"How?"

"Have you ever seen something, out of the corner of your eye... At night, or twilight... then turned to look at what caught your eye, and saw nothing?" She nodded. "Then, you've caught a glimpse of the Fae."

Voldemort paused, and looked around.

"As the muggles say, speak of the devil... It's twilight, their favorite time. Do you feel it, Andy?"

Andy felt... something. Something magical, lightly brushing her senses. She noticed it had become misty.

"Are they... here?" she whispered.

"They must have known we were talking about them."

"Do they... always know? Always come when...?"

"No. But, _we_ were talking about them, the two of us. It seems they've noticed you. Come."

He started towards where the pond was, but saw Andy's hesitation to follow.

"Don't worry," he told her. "They won't try to take you as long as you're with me."

Reassured, she began walking with him towards the pond, as the mist grew heavier. She looked up at him, taking note that he was handsome, powerful, and quite brilliant.

"How do you know," she asked, "that they won't take _you_?"

"They've had plenty of opportunity, since I first encountered them as a child. Sometimes, I wished they had, when I was growing up in the orphanage. But, it seems, they just like to be certain I know that they're there."

When they reached the pond, she saw the most beautiful sight she'd seen in her young life.

"Shh..." Voldemort told her. "Don't disturb them. Just watch, and listen."

After a while, it seemed one of the dancing fairies was looking straight into Andy's eyes. She was blonde, an etherial beauty, with especially large silver eyes that seemed to look right into Andy's very soul, and never once blinked. Andy felt enchanted, and couldn't turn away. She was then startled to feel a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up to see it was Lord Voldemort, who was looking warningly at the fairy. The fairy simply smiled knowingly and continued her dance.

* * *

><p>"So," Bella asked her, the next morning, "what were you and Lord Voldemort doing, yesterday evening?"<p>

"Watching the fairies dance," Andy replied.

Bella rolled her eyes. As if Lord Voldemort would spend an evening watching fairies dance...

Today, Bella, Andy, Cissy, and their parents were going to Diagon Alley to shop for the older sisters' school supplies. First stop, Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Andy remembered what Voldemort told her about the Ollivanders, and mused that, while the Unseelie Court had control of their banking system, the Seelie Court controlled the manufacture and distribution of wands in Great Britain.

Bella had already told Andy what to expect, the immediate recognition, the complete description of their parents' first wands, the explanation that the wand chooses the witch, and that every Ollivander's wand is unique. Andy was still startled by Mr. Ollivander's eyes, exactly like that of the Fae, large, moonlike, unblinking, and... invasive.

The wand that chose Andy was twelve inches, holly, with a dragon heartstring. Her wand, she was told, would be especially good for hexes, protective against evil, and good for those who dream. Well, everybody dreams, Andy thought.

"So," Bella said with the Panteted Black Smirk after they left, "our Andy needs twelve inches of wood."

"Hey!"

She didn't get the boa she wanted for a pet, but she did get a black owl. She named him Perseus.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was the day. Before going to Kings Cross Station, they had breakfast at their Aunt's and Uncle's home in London. Not that the sisters were looking forward to breakfast with Aunt Walburga, but at least their young cousins would be there. Bella had warned Andy of the pre-Hogwarts lecture she'd get from Aunt Walburga, the one <em>she'd<em> gotten the year, before.

"Just nod, agree at the appropriate moments, and remember that the torture will end."

Sure enough, the stuffy woman gave her the speech about being a Black (Yeah, I know my last name), Toujours Pur (Yeah, yeah), her name, Andromeda, meaning "Ruler of Men" (Yeah, I know what my name means), family honor (Yeah, I'll try not to burn the place down)...

Eventually, the nightmare ended, and it was off to Kings Cross. Muggles, everywhere! But, Andy was able to spot the magical, among them. Right before the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, they ran into the Malfoys. Andy rolled her eyes as her old friend, Lucius, courteously kissed her hand. But, she understood. Their parents were watching.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was content.<p>

He was the son of one of the wealthiest and most respected Pureblood families in the wizarding community. He knew his place in the world. He was Nature's Nobility, one of the elite, above the muggles and halfbreeds, above those filthy Mudbloods who thought themselves true witches and wizards. He would live a life of wealth, privilege, and power, which was his by right.

That was unquestionable.

He was about to begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as his parents, grandparents, and many generations of his ancestors did before him. He would associate only with fellow students from the right families, of course. Hogwarts admitted all manner of riff-raff, but they mattered little. He would marry a beautiful girl from another elite Pureblood family, and produce children who would, in turn, live lives of wealth, privilege, and power, which would be theirs by right.

He even had a very good idea of who that girl would be. For as long as he could remember, Andromeda Black had been his best friend, and, he could tell from the way both sets of parents looked at them when they were together, they were expected to become more. They chatted until Bella came to collect them.

"Let's go, my ickle first years. Roddy's finding us a compartment."

* * *

><p>In the 1600s, the first man to make journalism a profession was Sir Roger L'Estrange. He led quite a remarkable life. Sentenced to die under Cromwell, he escaped prison, and would prosper from the Restoration. His publications would be absolutely loyal to the Monarchy, and he would use his connections to suppress other voices. He had a reputation for vicious and personal attacks on his enemies, but his enemies gave him no more quarter than he did them.<p>

When the magical community withdrew from the muggle one, the magical members of Sir Roger's family brought their journalism profession with them. To this day, the Lestranges dominated journalism in the British magical community, owning and running the Daily Prophet and other publications, like Witch Weekly. Critics would sometimes say their policies hadn't changed much from Sir Roger's, but few critics were in a position to have their voices heard.

Rodolphus Lestrange was finding himself in increasing agreement with the critics.

Roddy had two younger siblings, Rowena and Rabastan, three and six years his junior, respectively. As their family was responsible for reporting the news for the magical community, he knew much that most of his fellow wizards and witches didn't, things the Daily Prophet didn't report. He thought that, to be what was supposed to keep the magical community informed, the Daily Prophet did a lot of keeping the public in the dark. But, as Roddy was told, that was how the Ministry wanted it.

The Ministry wanted to keep the magical community uninformed about a lot of things, Roddy mused. He'd been studying at Hogwarts for a year, now, and had seen what the Ministry's restrictions had done to their educational system. Hogwarts didn't teach Latin, the very language of most of the spells they used. Students were taught to memorize the incantations, but didn't learn what the actual words they were using meant, the very components of the spells. Fortunately, the Ministry couldn't ban families teaching their children Latin, at home. Roddy, his siblings, and their friends had been. There were also tight restrictions on what magic would be taught at Hogwarts.

"It's about power," their tutor, Lord Voldemort, had told him. This old friend of the family had been instructing him in the subjects forbidden at Hogwarts.

"The Ministry has power, and wants to keep it. Knowledge is power, so they seek to keep that from you. If you don't truly understand how magic works, you won't be creating new spells outside of their control. But, you can choose to take power for yourself. Seeking power is our very nature."

And so, Roddy sought. The Ministry, try as they might, couldn't prevent him, if he was determined. And, Roddy was very determined.

He'd found a kindred spirit in Bellatrix Black, who, along with her sisters, was a fellow student of Lord Voldemort. Yes, the Ministry would never be able to hold this select, truly elite, group of young people back. They'd make their mark.

* * *

><p>At first, Lucius was relieved to see Roddy. As much as he loved Andy, he wasn't able to follow the conversation she was engaged in with Bella. They were deep in conversation about muggle rock'n'roll bands, though why they would be so interested in something so trivial and muggle was something Lucius couldn't comprehend. Andy was going on about the genius of some Yank named Brian Wilson, and talking about someone named Bob Dylan as though he was some sort of leader and guide.<p>

"When you hear him, it will be a revelation," Andy told him.

Lucius's expectations that conversations would be back to normal subjects was dashed, quickly, when they settled into their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Lucius didn't understand the discontent with their world that his friends were developing. They were the elite. What concerns could they possibly have? Yet, Roddy seemed to see something missing from their world as much as the Black sisters did. And Bella was just egging them on.

Lucius had always been taught to observe people. Bella was a restless ball of energy. Her restlessness seemed to be infectious.

"The Prophet will be very different when I'm are in charge," Roddy told them. "No more being the Ministry's puppets. We'll tell the truth, what really goes on, there."

Lucius drawled, "My father says people don't want the truth."

"They may not want it, but they need it," Roddy responded. Bella smiled at that.

"Yeah!" Andy chimed in. "Like the Cuban Missile Crisis, a few years back. There we were, on the verge of being wiped out by the muggles, and almost nothing in the Daily Prophet about it!"

What? Lucius had heard about this little incident involving muggles, overseas. But, on the verge of being wiped out? Andy had obviously developed a gift for exaggeration.

Bella added, looking haunted, "If we didn't have other news sources but the Prophet, I wouldn't have known... I had nightmares, for weeks."

So much for Bella being the voice of reason, Lucius thought. Bella, admitting that anything scared her? Bella, scared of muggles? Muggles were weak. They couldn't possibly be a threat to Nature's Nobility. What had gotten into his friends? He suspected he knew. His father had expressed concerns...

"Dad had the story buried," Roddy said. "No need to cause a panic, he said. No need..." he scoffed.

"The muggles used those weapons at the end of the Grindelwald War." Andy said.

"So, what?" Lucius asked, unable to believe that his friends were worried about bloody muggles.

"I saw the pictures," Roddy added,. "It was... The ones killed by the blasts were the lucky ones. For the rest, it was slow, and painful..."

"And," Bella said, "they've made their weapons more potent, and don't even have to be close to use them. A push of a button, and we're dead."

"If they don't kill us slower with their pollution," Andy added, in disgust. "The land, the air, the sea... They've poisoned it. There's less green, every day. We need it. We need the trees. They're where the oxygen we breathe comes from."

"And, the muggles know this!" Roddy said, becoming quite animated. "Their scientists figured it all out, a long time ago, but the muggles are doing nothing."

"Sounds like the Ministry of Magic," Bella said, contemptuously.

"Yeah!" said Andy. "The world's going to hell and they're doing nothing! We have all this power, supposedly, all this magic, and what are we doing?"

"We used to rule this land," Roddy said. "I wonder what our ancestors would say about our sorry state?"

"I think you already know," Andy said, softly.

"_I _think," Lucius announced, having heard enough, "that the lot of you listen to a certain Halfblood, too much. The ideas he's putting into your heads..."

"Hmmph," Andy responded. "Things are going to change. I'll see to that."

Bella smiled and said, "Daddy thinks our Andy is going to be Minister for Magic. I'm not sure she'd settle for that."

"You should wait 'til you're out of school before taking over," Roddy told Andy, as they shared a smile. "And promise me the first exclusive interview when you do."

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy was content.<p>

He considered the concerns of his friends. Yes, he had to acknowledge some of them had a basis, but...

They were the elite, Nature's Nobility. The muggles were no threat to them. Nothing could alter their way of life. That was how it had always been, and always would be.

That was unquestionable.

Wasn't it?


	5. Midsummer

Disclaimer: Same as usual, plus _The Chronicles of Narnia _created by C. S. Lewis.

**Chapter Five**

**Midsummer**

Over hill, over dale,  
>Thorough bush, thorough brier,<br>Over park, over pale,  
>Thorough flood, thorough fire,<br>I do wander everywhere,  
>Swifter than the moone's sphere;<br>And I serve the fairy queen,  
>To dew her orbs upon the green<p>

**- **William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

* * *

><p>June 19, 1996, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, UK<p>

Neville Longbottom had planned to bring Hermione here, for this.

They'd been discussing Midsummer. Hermione had complained that the name made no sense. After all, the Summer Solstice was the _beginning_ of Summer, so how could it be _Mid_summer? It was then that Neville realized just how many gaps there were in the education of the Smartest Witch of her Generation.

Not that most so-called Purebloods were any better, Neville thought. Most of them knew so little about their history and heritage.

He explained to Hermione that the term Midsummer dated to the ancient Celts, who saw the season as beginning in early May with Beltane, and concluding around the end of July, with the Solstice pretty much in the middle. So, cultures with a Celtic heritage still traditionally called it Midsummer.

How cultures marked this time when the days began to grow shorter, signifying the beginning of the shift towards Winter, varied from culture to culture. In ancient Sweden, it was a time for sacrifices. In Christianity, it marked the birth of John the Baptist. Celebrations centered around bonfires, though they were not allowed to have a Midsummer bonfire at Hogwarts. When Hogwarts was founded, the old Julian Calendar was still in use which placed Midsummer on the 24th, after the end of term. It was decided the End of Term Feast was celebration enough. Neville would have liked a Midsummer bonfire as part of the End of Term festivities, though. He was old fashioned in that way.

The Midsummer tradition that Neville wanted to show Hermione was one he came out here close to the Forbidden Forest (but not _too _close) every year for. Midsummer was considered to be one of the best times to harvest magical plants that bloomed in the season, such as Calendula, which had magical healing properties. Helga Hufflepuff had planted them here, far from their native region, and the magic she'd placed here allowed them to thrive for all these centuries.

But, Hermione was in the Hospital Wing due to the injuries she suffered from the previous night's raid of the Ministry of Magic. She and Neville, along with Luna Lovegood and Ron and Ginny Weasley, had gone with Harry to rescue his godfather, Sirius Black. It turned out to be a trap set by Voldemort's Death Eaters, hoping to retrieve some sort of prophecy. For six teens, they did rather well against twice their number of Death Eaters, but they were ultimately overwhelmed until they were rescued by the Order of the Phoenix. On the positive side, they proved that, despite the Ministry's denials, that Voldemort was alive. Unfortunately, it cost the life of Sirius Black, who fell through that strange Veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Neville had an idea of what that Veil was. Harry and Luna were hearing voices from it, so Neville was certain they _knew _what it was.

Why them? Why did they hear voices when the rest of them didn't? Neville and, he noticed, Ginny, _felt _something, and it had clearly frightened Ginny as much as it did him. Ron was too out of it from whatever happened to him to be really aware of anything, but Hermione... She kept denying that there was anything there but an empty archway. Hermione was incredibly gifted, magically, Neville knew. How could she not feel anything from the Veil? Curious...

Harry and Luna were also the ones who handled themselves best during the battle. Ron had had his brains scrambled, incapacitating him. Ginny's ankle was broken. Neville, himself, would up with a broken nose and a broken wand. Madame Pomfrey fixed his nose, but nothing could fix the wand that had once belonged to his Auror father. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to his grandmother why he'd need his wand replaced. Hopefully, Dumbledore or McGonagall would put in a good word for him. The worst injured was Hermione, who nearly lost her life.

Neville didn't regret joining Harry, though. His parents had been Aurors, and members of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, which had been formed to fight Voldemort. They'd been driven to madness by a group of Voldemort's Death Eaters. No, there was no question about it in Neville's mind. There were things worth fighting and, if necessary, dying for. Harry's own parents had been killed by the Dark Lord. Neville would stand by Harry, to the end.

That Harry had acquitted himself well was no surprise to Neville. Luna, though, had been a revelation. Neville had thought the girl strange and dotty, perhaps even mad. Yet, she'd not only demonstrated that Gryffindors didn't have the monopoly on bravery, but she was _smart, _a true Ravenclaw. However distracted she seemed to be, normally, the girl was absolutely focused when the chips were down, and cool as a cucumber, to borrow a Muggle expression. When they were being held by Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, outnumbered and disarmed, she, alone of them, remained calm, quietly thinking ahead towards their next move and waiting for the opportunity to arise, which she was certain would come. When that opportunity came, and they escaped, she'd already worked out how they would get from Hogwarts in Scotland to the Ministry in London while the rest of them were busy yelling at each other.

Neville made a mental note never to challenge Luna at poker.

An old Muggle belief about Midsummer Eve was that witches would have meetings with Otherworldly powerful beings. But that, of course, was a ridiculous superstition, Neville thought.

"Hello, Neville."

Neville looked up to see Luna, smiling. Where had she come from?

"Professor Flitwick and I are going to the Forbidden Forest to meet with some powerful Otherworldly beings. Wanna come?"

* * *

><p>Luna hadn't planned on seeing Neville, today. She needed Professor Flitwick to come to the meeting with her because they'd need his help, and he was part goblin, his grandfather being the famous goblin known as Horsehung. That name accounted for why such a beautiful witch like Felicia Flitwick would take a goblin as her husband. Luna wasn't the only Ravenclaw girl to wonder if her Head of House had inherited a certain trait from his grandfather, but it would have been inappropriate to ask.<p>

Despite being a powerful wizard and dueling champion, and despite always having been on the side of the Light, Flitwick wasn't a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. In fact, there wasn't a single Ravenclaw in the Order. It seemed that Dumbledore didn't want Ravenclaws in his organization, which was mostly made up of his fellow Gryffindors, but there were even a few Slytherins, there.

In the previous timeline, Luna felt insulted when she learned of this. Ravenclaws less trustworthy than Slytherins? No Ravenclaw had joined the Death Eaters, which was more than could be said for Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors. Thinking of that, though, led Luna to understanding.

The Order of the Phoenix was, in it's own way, as much a Cult of Personality built around it's charasmatic leader as the Death Eaters. Dumbledore demanded unquestioning obedience from his worshipful followers every bit as much as Voldemort did, and manipulated and used them as ruthlessly as the Dark Lord. Ravenclaws, unlike the other Houses, weren't even loyal to one another. Ravenclaws had to learn to look at things from every angle just to answer the Eagle's riddles to get into their Common Room, every day. That made them unsuitable to someone who required unquestioning obedience from his followers. A Ravenclaw would ask too many inconvenient questions.

And Luna had all sorts of inconvenient questions once all was said and done. Dumbledore had intentionally made certain that Harry's childhood from the death of his parents when he was a year old until he attended Hogwarts at 11 would be one of constant abuse and misery from his relatives. And, weren't the deaths of Harry's parents convenient to Dumbledore's master plan to manipulate Harry into a sacrificial pig he sought to kill at the right moment? All for the Greater Good, of course...

The deaths of Harry's parents raised even more problematic questions. Dumbledore had cast a Fidelius Charm to hide them from Voldemort. The Secret Keeper was believed, for years, to be Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. However, they chose Peter Pettigrew as Secret Keeper, instead. Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldemort, and Sirius was blamed and thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Yet... Dumbledore had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm, so he _had _to have known that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper.

Dumbledore had to have known they'd put an innocent man in Azkaban, the very man who would have had custody of Harry, and would have raised him in a loving and supportive environment. It wasn't as though the Ministry wouldn't have listened to Dumbledore. He was Head of the Wizengamot, the High Court of Wizarding Britain. His word was enough to keep a marked and repentant Death Eater, Severus Snape, out of Azkaban.

Then, there was how Dumbledore conducted the war. He constantly withheld vital information needed to save lives from those who most needed it. The most glaring example had been during the final year of the war, after the Headmaster's death. He'd left no instructions for the Order, even though he'd known he was dying for a year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had spent most of that year trying to figure out the most obscure clues Dumbledore had left them regarding the Deathly Hallows. Some argued in Dumbledore's defence that he thought it important that they figure things out on their own, so they could learn. Under other circumstances, that would have been all well and good, but... With so many being tortured and murdered, this wasn't a time for games.

It wasn't just Harry that Dumbledore had been willing to sacrifice. So many died so Dumbledore's master plan could succeed. Why could the man not consider any other possibilities but what he, alone, decided was the only course of action?

Then, there was his conduct as Headmaster. Every year, the school would be attacked, the students in constant danger, because Dumbledore had gone out of his way to make the school a constant target. Surely, there were safer places to hide the Philosopher's Stone. And really, how safe had Dumbledore made the protections if three first year students could get past them? And some of his teaching appointments... Trelawney, Snape, Hagrid... All experts at their subjects, yes, but horrible at teaching them. Dumbledore was basing his teaching appointments entirely on having his pieces in place for what he seemed to see as a chess game with Riddle, at the expense of properly educating the future of Wizarding Britain.

Given that teaching was no longer Dumbledore's priority, Luna thought he should have gone ahead and accepted the position of Minister for Magic. But then, she mused, he wouldn't have been able to manipulate Harry so closely, his most important Pawn to sacrifice in his little game.

When she had brought up these issues with Harry and Hermione after Voldemort's downfall, their eyes seemed to glaze over. It wasn't an Imperius Curse, but... Something had been done to them, something to make them more... malleable. Probably several somethings.

Harry had even named a child for Dumbledore. Not only that, but the child's middle name was after Professor Snape. While there was a lot to admire about Severus Snape, the man had made Harry's Hogwarts years Hell. Now, Luna was all in favor of Harry forgiving those who had harmed him, but... Harry might as well have added "Tom" as a third name for his child.

Like most of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry had come to worship Dumbledore, despite everything the Headmaster had done to him.

Hindsight, they say, is 20/20. Luna, however, would actually be able to use that hindsight. When she was done, Harry Potter wouldn't be "Dumbledore's man, through and through." He'd be his _own _man. And, if he chose, he'd be hers, too.

One of the first things she noticed upon awakening in her 15 year old body was how out of shape she was. Oh, she was in very good shape for a witch her age, but... not in the sort of condition she'd become accustomed to. The Wizarding culture, as how she felt reminded her, relied too much on their magic.

Ozma and Dorothy changed all that for her. Oz, despite being a Fairyland, was heavily influenced by Hindu and Buddhist practices and philosophies. The Queen and Princess had trained her, developed her body in unity with her mind and spirit. Now, her body was out of sync with mind and spirit. And her diet...

Well, she'd begin getting things in order after she and Professor Flitwick finished their business this evening.

They approached the Forbidden Forest, which was being clouded in mist. They didn't intend anyone else from the school to see them, but here was Neville, harvesting plants. What to do? Luna thought for a moment... but not too long. No, times like this didn't called for too much careful consideration, pros and cons, long term consequences... This called for acting on whim.

Professor Flitwick knew what she was about to do before they even approached Neville.

"You've got your fairy glamour back up," he noted.

"Yes." She smiled. "If one is going to lead a boy into an enchanted forest, one should do it properly."

She frowned, realizing something.

"I should have brought an apple."

Flitwick smiled, reached into a pocket in his robes, and handed her an apple.

"I thought to bring one just in case you wanted to lure a boy, there. Picked from a tree in the Forbidden Forest, itself."

Luna's eyes lit up in delight.

"Thank you, Professor!"

* * *

><p>"So," Neville said, holding the fruit, "it's from the Forbidden Forest?"<p>

Flitwick smiled and replied, "Yes. Few know of it, but there's an orchard, there, planted originally by Helga Hufflepuff, herself. That's where we're going, in fact."

"My Uncle Algie said the apple trees we have at home came from seeds from the Forbidden Forest..."

"You have apple trees?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I... wassail them every Twelfth Night... I know a lot of people think it's silly, these days..."

"Wassailing the apple trees is an important ritual, Neville."

"I know, but most people..."

"Don't matter. It blesses and awakens the trees so they'll provide a good crop. The Dryads love it. Of course, it gets them a bit drunk..."

Neville laughed at the thought of drunk Dryads.

Flitwick said, "Go ahead and take a bite. It's perfectly safe."

Neville did so, and the apple was delicious. Just like the ones at home. He wanted nothing more, right at that moment, to visit the parents of his own apple trees. But, it was the Forbidden Forest... And they probably didn't want him along... Sure, they'd just invited him, but...

"Come with?" Luna asked. "The apple trees would love to meet you."

Neville thought for a moment, but knew what he wanted. Yes, it was the Forbidden Forest, and he was being invited into it by someone who, well, frightened him a bit, even with a trusted Professor coming with them. Luna had always been a bit Otherworldly, and now she seemed more a Fairy Maiden than ever. Entering an enchanted wood with a Fairy Maiden was known to be dangerous, especially if they've offered you an apple.

The hell with it. He'd just raided the Ministry of Magic and fought Death Eaters. He could summon his Gryffindor courage for this.

"I'd be honored," he answered, and they crossed the mists into the woods.

* * *

><p>The apple trees were breathtaking, as were the beings standing under them.<p>

Luna made introductions, so Neville formally met High Queen Titania and High King Oberon of the Seelie Court, and King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Unseelie Court. The final introduction was the most startling.

"And this," Luna said, "is my Godmother, Queen Alice of Wonderland."

Alice replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Neville," amused at his shocked expression.

Luna decided to let him off the hook.

"Yes, she's Alice of Wonderland."

"And... She's your Godmother?"

"Uh huh. I know it's a lot to take in..."

"It explains a lot, actually."

"Ah," Alice said. "Good to see I've been such a good influence. Luna has told us of your bravery."

"Well, I... I'm not really that brave... I just... did what needed done."

"That's what we all do, Neville. You should visit Wonderland."

"I..."

"You'd love some of the flora. Though, some of it is rather rude... I'm curious to see how it would respond to you. Luna tells me you've been having difficulty with Potions?"

"Well, yeah. I'm rubbish at them."

"Perhaps you simply haven't been taught properly? My fellow Wonderland Queen is excellent at Potions. She'd be delighted to teach you."

Luna added, "Mirana's very nice. You'd like her."

"Consider it," Alice said.

Neville didn't quite know what to say. This woman, this Fairy Queen, was who his mother was named for. And, she was inviting him into her realm.

"Ahem," interrupted Titania. "There is someone else that wishes to be introduced to Neville, though they know each other, already." She looked to a branch, and Neville's eyes followed.

In the branches was crouched a petite, nymph-like, beautiful young woman, smiling at Neville. Her eyes were green, as was her hair. Only well placed apple tree leaves kept her from being nude. Neville had never met her, but somehow... He _knew _her. Gracefully, as one would expect from such a being, she landed in front of him.

"Neville," Flitwick said, formally, "this is Afal o'r Bendigedig."

"H-Hello," Neville said.

"Hello, Neville," she replied, smiling warmly.

"You're... a Dryad."

"Yes."

"And this," he asked motioning to the tree, "is your tree?"

"All the apple trees of this grove are me, yes. Grown from the first tree the Blessed Hufflepuff planted, here."

"I... Our apple trees at home... I was told they were from seeds..."

"They are me as well, yes."

Neville was overwhelmed.

"You have taken very good care of me, Neville. You bless and awaken me on Twelfth Night, just as Pomona has, here. You have shown me great love and honor. I have missed you when you've been away."

"I've... missed you, too. But... I had..."

"School, I know..."

She then did something he found even more overwhelming. She kissed him. She tasted of the most delicious, juiciest, apples. He was overcome by the very essence of her.

When he came back to his senses, he still couldn't look at anything but her. There was a look in her eyes he couldn't place. Was it hunger? Longing? Desire?

"I think..." he heard a male voice say, was it Oberon? "We should give them some privacy while we conduct our business."

Give _who _privacy? Neville wondered.

His question was answered when Afal jumped into his arms, wrapping her own arms and legs around him, sending them both to the ground.

He looked and, to his shock, saw the others leaving.

Luna smiled and said, "Have fun, Neville. We'll be back, later."

Before he could argue, Afal kissed him again. This time there was tongue. He suddenly didn't mind being left alone with her.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely sight when she and Professor Flitwick returned, Luna thought. Neville was rather embarrassed, trying to cover himself, though. She didn't see why, as Nature had gifted him quite nicely. She was impressed.<p>

"You're a very lucky Dryad, Afal," she said.

"I _know!_" responded Afal, with delight.

He dressed quickly, and it was time to return to the school.

"I have to go..." he said to Afal.

"I know..."

"I'll see you again... if you want..."

"I'll see you when you get home! I live there too, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

How _was _he going to explain this to his grandmother?

* * *

><p>As they were closing on the castle, Neville had a question.<p>

"Aren't Dryads usually the spirit of a single tree? How does she have groves?"

Flitwick answered, "Helga Hufflepuff performed the magic, assisted by Rowena Ravenclaw."

"But why?"

"A single tree will die. Helga made it so any trees from seeds of the original would still be Afal." He paused for a moment, then added, "You remember that Salazar Slytherin left behind a basilisk in a hidden place?"

"Yes."

"Helga left behind Afal. As for why... Only Helga and Rowena knew. I suppose the rest of us will learn when the time comes for whatever her purpose is."

Whatever their reason was, Neville was thankful they did.

"So, what do you want to do, now?" he asked.

"I thought we'd have something to eat, then visit Hermione. Alice lent me this." She took a vial out of a pocket. "It's a cordial made from the juice of fire-flowers. It will heal almost any wound."

"Fire-flowers... I've never heard of them."

"They're not native to this world."

"Ah... Where's that from, then?"

Luna paused, then answered, "Father Christmas, originally."

Neville realized that before today that answer wouldn't have made perfect sense.

He wondered how many of the other things she'd spoken of that he'd dismissed as daft were true.

"So..." he ventured to ask, "how many of those creatures you talk about are from... these other worlds?"

Luna smiled, and answered, "Nobody ever thinks to ask that. While we're eating, I'll tell you a story..."


	6. The Tale of the Crumple Horned Snorkack

A/N: Special thanks to BellonaBlack, Pipenerd, and Sorg for ideas and suggestions they probably don't even remember making, it was so long ago. :)

**Chapter Six**

**The Tale of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

A boat beneath a sunny sky,  
>Lingering onward dreamily<br>In an evening of July —

Children three that nestle near,  
>Eager eye and willing ear,<br>Pleased a simple tale to hear —

Long has paled that sunny sky:  
>Echoes fade and memories die:<br>Autumn frosts have slain July.

Still she haunts me, phantomwise,  
>Alice moving under skies<br>Never seen by waking eyes.

Children yet, the tale to hear,  
>Eager eye and willing ear,<br>Lovingly shall nestle near.

In a Wonderland they lie,  
>Dreaming as the days go by,<br>Dreaming as the summers die:

Ever drifting down the stream —  
>Lingering in the golden gleam —<br>Life, what is it but a dream?

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was a boy named Tom Riddle.<p>

He lived in an orphanage, and today was his seventh birthday.

This meant cake, pretending to like the other kids at the orphanage, and them pretending to like him.

They didn't like him, he knew. They thought him too strange, a quiet, thoughtful, child. Being remotely thoughtful was something beyond the other kids. For that matter, it was beyond most adults Tom had encountered.

He knew the entire rest of the world couldn't possibly be this boring, that there had to be some interesting people who did think, now and then. After all, Tom loved books, and those were obviously written by some interesting, thoughtful, people. He wondered if those people felt as alone in the world as he did, and this is how they reached others, finding kindred spirits.

Tom would sometimes lose himself completely in books. He was especially drawn to stories of heroes going on great quests to magical faraway lands. His favorite was about a girl around his age who was utterly bored by her mundane surroundings and found adventure by following a rabbit with a watch, a girl after his own heart. Now, _that's _what he needed, he thought. Unfortunately, one wasn't likely to have a talking rabbit with a watch turn up to make your day interesting. Still, though, he'd imagine himself accompanying the girl on her adventures. He thought he'd found a genuine friend in the girl in the book.

It was then that he heard a strange voice in his head.

"What would it be like to really lose yourself in a book?" the voice asked. "Could you picture it, actually being in a book?"

Right. He needed to get away from the orphanage, right now, if it was making him hear voices in his head. Despite what he was certain some thought, he wasn't mad.

"Are you sure about that?" the voice asked.

"Very sure," he thought back.

"You're hearing voices in your head, and answering them," the voice replied.

"Only because this place leaves me with only myself for good company," thought Tom.

"You should get out, take a stroll, then," said the voice.

"I'm about to do just that," Tom replied.

"Following the advice of the voice in your head? And you're _not _mad?" the voice asked.

"No, I was going to do that, anyway," Tom answered, firmly.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked.

"Yes!" Tom answered, hopefully not out loud. And, he _was _sure. He often wandered when he was bored. And, he was often bored. "I just have to figure out where I want to go. Then, I will," he thought with certainty.

"Where do you want to go?" the voice asked.

"Anywhere but here," Tom answered.

"Then, it doesn't really matter where you go," the voice said.

Infuriating. But, there was something familiar about what the voice had told him that he couldn't quite place. That just made it even more infuriating. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny that it was good advice. Of course, this voice in his head had to be some sort of inner monologue, so of course he'd give himself good advice.

"You give yourself good advice, but how often do you follow it?" the voice asked.

Tom sighed, and was certain some fresh air would clear his head.

One wouldn't think there would be interesting places to explore in the part of London the orphanage was in, that is if one didn't allow oneself to see things others didn't notice. Tom always saw things others didn't notice. Most would just not really look at what was around them, just walking through their mundane lives, thinking mundane thoughts, as if they wanted their world to be boring. This part of London had little to offer in the exotic, so Tom simply made do. He couldn't get any of the other children to share his fascinations. They just refused to see the possibilities.

For example, some of the older houses in the area. There were some he was certain were somewhat alive, feeling different than others. Tom couldn't understand how most failed to notice this. He never had to be told, beforehand, that some of the older houses were said to be haunted. He could always tell exactly which ones were. He wanted to know the stories these places had to tell.

Some gained his curiosity for a different reason. Some homes had large, locked, gardens. He'd read about these, and wanted to see one, up close. He stood outside the gates of one, really wanting to see what was on the other side.

"Why don't you look and see?" The voice was back.

"It's locked, and forbidden," Tom answered.

"But, you're curious," said the voice.

"Yes, but..." Tom began.

"What would Alice do?" the voice asked.

Tom sighed, again, and replied, "Alice would find a way into the garden, and explore. She rarely listened to the good advice she gave herself."

"Oh yes," the voice answered. "Good advice. Stay with what's familiar, what you know. Don't go exploring strange places. You never know what you might find."

"Hmmph..." Tom said, words, for once, failing him.

The voice continued: "She just... had to go do it, though, didn't she? But then, we can't all have that sort of spirit. Most resist the call to adventure. It keeps them out of trouble."

"What sort of adventure could I find in a garden, anyway?" asked Tom.

"Who knows?" the voice asked with amusement. "That's what makes it an adventure."

"Yes, but..." Tom said, again hesitantly.

He noticed that a mist had risen. This gave him a very strange feeling, and he wondered why.

He looked through the locked gates. He could see part of the garden, but only a small part of it. He then noticed the strangest thing. There seemed to be small lights dancing. He felt like he should know what that meant, but he couldn't think clearly and logically, at the moment. This frightened him.

"Now, there's something you don't see every day," the voice said.

"Maybe I should go back..." Tom thought.

"Yes, maybe you should. Back to where things are safe and oh so boring..." replied the voice.

"This could be dangerous," Tom reasoned.

"Well, not everyone can hear the call," the voice replied.

"No, but I _can_," Tom affirmed.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" the voice asked.

He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to do exactly as Alice would. The gate was locked, yes, but it would be a simple matter to climb it and learn the garden's secrets. He wondered why no one ever did that.

He suddenly realized that flowers were blooming in the garden in the middle of Winter. How...?

"Most wouldn't think of it," the voice said. "Most simply walk by, every day, and _they _don't catch their eye. Most cannot see. Those who can feel pressure not to. It's understandable if you choose to pretend not to see. You'd fit in with normal people, better."

"They're boring," said Tom.

"Yes, they are. But... I understand why you'd want to be like them," the voice said.

"I do _not _want to be like them," Tom said, angrily.

"They don't have to think about anything other than what's right in front of them," the voice replied. "Of course, look at what's right in front of you... But, I suppose you can just pretend you don't see it. You can choose a normal, boring, mundane existence."

Fine, Tom thought. He knew he shouldn't, but... He could never deny what he was seeing. He could to others, but never to himself. He'd always wonder...

What did those normal, boring people matter, anyway?

"Now, _that's _the spirit," the voice said.

His decision made, he climbed over the gate. It was surprisingly easy.

It was a beautiful garden.

It was also much larger than he thought it could be. There simply didn't seem to be this much room from the outside. It was impossible, yet here it was.

He followed the dancing lights, that seemed to be drawing him to... somewhere. As he drew closer, they became more clear. They looked like... fairies?

But, that was impossible. Fairies only existed in stories.

"Yet, there they are," the voice told him.

As he followed the fairy dance deeper into the garden, he noticed the flowers were much larger than they should be. They also seemed to be... watching him? And, he noticed it was suddenly awfully... warm for the end of December.

"Happy birthday, Tom," the voice said. Tom suddenly realized the voice was coming from outside his head, now. He spun around, to see a cat grinning at him, before it... vanished.

"Oh, bugger..." was all Tom could think to say.

* * *

><p>Queen Alice of Wonderland was sitting on her mushroom throne contemplating riddles when the Cheshire Cat came, bearing news.<p>

They had a visitor.

Sometimes, she would take an audience with her visitors. The Cheshire Cat was insistent she take this one.

"Oh, you'll like him," he told her.

"You've introduced yourself, I expect?" she asked.

"Oh, but it would have been so rude not to," he replied.

"Good," she said, amused. "So, why do you insist I take a personal interest in this one?"

"Oh, but you _must_. It's his seventh birthday," he answered.

"Is it?" she asked.

Well, that was certainly... something. It was on her seventh birthday that she made her first journey to Wonderland. Or, was it that was when Wonderland came into being? No matter... Obviously, her story had made quite the impression on the boy.

"So," she asked, "what can I expect?"

"He reminds me a lot of you, when we met," he answered. "He has your curiosity, and I think he's even less patient than you were."

"Well, my dear," Alice replied, "you have an uncanny knack for trying one's patience. You would have infuriated Job, I think."

Not that she could hold it against him. After all, he was just what she had made him... or what _he_ had made him... Or _they_, the ones who set everything in motion, with their magic, the ones who had made her their own...

* * *

><p>Bloody rude flowers.<p>

The Tiger-Lily was the only one with any manners, Tom thought.

He'd considered trying to pick the lot of them, but he remembered they had told Alice something about a protecting tree. He recalled that they didn't say that the tree would get physical about things. He imagined a violent tree taking swings at people, and decided that would be very unlike a tree. But, considering where he was, somewhere nothing behaved as it normally should, he reasoned that it was probably best not to risk it.

He really needed to leave this garden, though. He remembered that this would lead him to the Red Queen, and he really had no desire to meet the Red Queen. This would lead to playing an elaborate chess game, and, while Tom found chess quite interesting, at seven, he'd hadn't the opportunity to learn to play it well, at least well enough for the stakes he'd be playing for, here. Besides, she'd insist on offering him a biscuit when he really didn't want one, _especially _if he didn't want one.

And anyway, that wasn't the Queen he wanted to see. But, he thought sadly, she surely wouldn't be here. After all, she'd left, many years ago, left and was living her life. His Alice was long gone.

But then, he thought, if this was a dream, and surely it was, anything was possible. Except, it didn't feel like a dream. The Dreamworld felt very different than this, as one noted when one realized one was dreaming. He reasoned that he _must _be dreaming, but he clearly wasn't.

"Curiouser and curiouser," said Tom, as he wandered out of the garden.

If he wasn't dreaming, then he had to be in a very real place. But, Wonderland could not be real. There were rules governing the world, and this place defied every single one of them. The only possible explanation was magic, and magic didn't exist. Tom knew that.

But... He'd had some interesting experiences during his seven years, that had, as far as he could tell, no simple, reasonable, explanations. He considered, for a moment, that perhaps magic _did _exist. But surely, if it did, everyone would know it. Of course, people didn't seem to notice so many things that Tom did. He was... special, he'd been told. And, he was here, which pretty much settled the argument. Perhaps.

Maybe he really was mad, after all.

"Well, of course you are," a now familiar voice said.

Tom looked up, and there was the Cheshire Cat on a tree branch, fortunately not a violent one.

"We're all mad, here," said the Cat. "I'm mad, you're mad."

"I'm _not _mad!", Tom said angrily. Well, maybe he was a bit mad, but not in the way the Cat was referring to.

"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."

"I knew you'd say that," Tom countered.

"Of course, you did," said the Cat.

"And, Alice wasn't mad, which proves you wrong," Tom said, certain that, at last, he was winning an argument with this infernal feline.

"Isn't she?" the Cat asked. "Her Majesty is Queen and Creator, after all. All of this came from her mind. It's... a reflection of how she saw the world, out there."

"No one can shape a world as they see fit," said Tom.

"Is that so? You can tell her that, when you meet her," said the Cat.

"I can't meet her, because she can't be here," Tom said, annoyed.

"Why not?" asked the Cat.

"Because..." Tom began, gritting his teeth. Tom was losing his patience, he knew, which never led to good things, here, but he had to maintain some reason... "She's out in the real world, living a real life. It's been in the newspapers, and someone can't be two places at once!"

"How do you know?" asked the Cat.

"It's impossible," said Tom.

"And, how many impossible things have you done, today?" the Cat asked.

"At least it's well after breakfast," Tom conceded. "But, we have bodies and souls. She'd have to have more than one body..."

"That's very convenient for her, yes," the Cat said.

"And we _can't _have more than one soul. You'd have to be able to split the one you have," said Tom.

"Yes..." said the Cat.

"And, that's impossible," Tom concluded.

Tom felt really stupid saying that, all things considered. What was impossible in a place like this? How could a place like this exist? All he could think of was... magic.

Well, either magic existed, or he was quite mad. He preferred the first option, even though it was the least logical one.

"You're tense," the Cat noted.

"OF COURSE, I'M TENSE!" Tom shouted.

"Perhaps you could use a soothing cup of tea," the Cat suggested, before disappearing, again.

Right, Tom thought. If he was certain of one thing, he'd never be able to actually drink a cup of tea in this place. Still, though, he knew this place, however mad, had it's rules, it's way of doing things, it's own internal logic. He knew, from the Cat's words, exactly what was coming next.

He wouldn't have any tea, he was certain, but he'd have to try, anyway.

So, he set off towards inevitable destiny.

Tom loved stories of heroic quests, finding the boon, winning the fair maiden. And now, he was off on one, himself.

He would face the dangers and general annoyances of Wonderland. Be it jabberwock, bandersnatch, twins fighting over a rattle, he would face it. Nothing would come between him and his beloved Queen Alice. He would find the tea, and do what no visitor had done before. He would successfully drink a cup. Then, he would be worthy of his Queen.

He paused. This place was really getting to him, he realized.

No matter. He decided, right there and then, that when he chose a course of action, he would see it through to the very end. Now, to find the damn tea...

Wait, he needed a plan. One didn't simply go stomping around and expect to get anything done. No, he needed to work out exactly how he was going to accomplish the tasks he'd set for himself.

Though he'd never been here, directly, at any rate, he knew this land. This was how he'd avoided the Red Queen and her chess game. The Tea Party wouldn't be with the Cards, so, if he was careful, his head would be in no danger of rolling. If he played his cards right...

This place really was getting to him.

Everything was puns. Wordplay and numbers. Words and numbers had power, here. The way the number forty-two recurred in this place... Perhaps the greatest knowledge lay in that number's mystery...

For all it's seeming nonsense, there was much to learn in Wonderland. For example, the tale of the Walrus and the Carpenter. Tom thought that tale told a terrible truth, the gullible get gulped.

Now, how to find the tea party... Where was that damn Cat when you needed him? Oh well, there would be signs. There were always signs.

There was a potential problem, he realized. The Mad Hatter had been imprisoned for a time. He was free now, Tom remembered. But, it was no longer perpetually six-o-clock for him, no longer always tea time. Yet, the Hatter was still drinking his tea, so if Tom could find him, tea would be had.

Was the Hatter still in the White Queen's service? Alice had disrupted everything on her ascension to the throne, so perhaps not. So, the Hatter could be in his home, he could be with the White Queen, or... He could be anywhere.

Tom suddenly realized he had no real clue what to do.

He was frightened, for a moment, but just a moment.

Alice was never frightened, and she didn't have his knowledge of this place when she first came here. So, he wouldn't be, either. There was a way. There was always a way. He'd just have to think of what it was, but he was always a clever boy. He knew he could. He knew he would. He would make things happen.

He saw something in the distance. Serendipity. Mushrooms.

And, with mushrooms, he was certain, would be a caterpillar. And with a caterpillar would come advice that would aid him in his quest. This was how these things were done.

Yes, he would find the proper road, find the Mad Hatter, and then find the elixir, the tea, and drink of it. Then, he would find his Queen. Everything in it's proper order.

* * *

><p>One interesting thing about being a Goddess was Alice's form was however her mortal visitors perceived her. She looked at her hair, blonde and scraggly, her dress... Mr. Tenniel's drawings, of course. She didn't need a mirror to know her eyes were especially large. She felt the familiar crown on her head, and the large scepter appeared in her hand. She waited for her audience.<p>

Then, with perfect timing, she saw him approach.

He was a pretty boy, she noted. And, a bit tentative. There was an internal conflict, she observed, as, since becoming Queen and Goddess, she could always read her visitors. It was only fair, really, since most who came here had read her. He was so preoccupied with his surroundings, he'd hadn't seen her, yet.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling.

The boy jumped, startled. His expression was priceless, Queen Alice thought.

* * *

><p>A girl's pretty voice pulled him from his musings. He looked up.<p>

Sitting on the mushroom as a throne... wasn't a caterpillar.

Tom had forgotten things are often backwards in Wonderland.

His Queen had found him, and he'd hadn't even found the tea, yet.

* * *

><p>It was the happiest birthday he'd ever had. Not that his previous birthdays provided much in the way of competition, mind you. He and his Queen laughed, they played, they swam in the clearest pond he'd ever seen. Of course, the pond was enchanted by fairy magic, not muddy and dirty like any he had encountered. The air was different, too.<p>

"It's clean," Alice explained when he mentioned it. "London is a rather dirty place, I'm afraid. The air can choke you."

"Air shouldn't choke," Tom said.

"No, it shouldn't," Alice replied.

"Someone should do something about it," Tom concluded.

"Perhaps you will, some day," said Alice.

"What can _I _do about it?" he asked.

"Whatever you choose, whatever you set your mind to," she answered.

"I'm not like you. I don't have your magic," Tom said.

"Oh, you have magic, Tom. You'll learn how to use it," Alice said. "And now for tea."

At last, tea. And sweets, too.

Tom was about to take a sip when he thought of something he'd once read.

"Is it true," he asked, "that one shouldn't eat or drink anything in a fairyland?"

Queen Alice looked startled.

"That's what some say," she answered.

"You ate and drank here, and now you belong to the Fae," Tom said.

"Yes," she confirmed.

He put the tea down, quickly.

"I've got to go back," he said.

"You don't have to," she answered. "You can stay here, with me."

"No," he said.

"Don't you like it, here? Isn't this so much better than where you're from?" Queen Alice asked.

Yes, yes it was.

"I do love it, here," Tom said. "I love... being here, with you. You're... my first real friend. But I can't stay."

"Why?" she asked.

When Tom was older, he was able to answer that question, but now... He couldn't. He just knew he had to return home, such as it was.

"Tom," she told him, "If you ever want to return, just wish it. I'll hear you."

"Thank you," he said, gratefully.

It was then that something nestled against him, something he'd never seen, before. It... What was it? He didn't remember ever seeing anything like this, or reading about it.

Queen Alice smiled with delight.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It's something new!" Alice said with excitement. "We haven't had a new creature here in so long... We must name it!"

"What will you call it?" Tom asked.

"You discovered it," Queen Alice decreed, "so you shall name it."

Tom looked at the small creature. He was going to give this species it's name, so it needed to be something good. He tried to think of a name that would fit Wonderland. It had a single unusual horn...

He announced: "I'll call it... the crumple-horned snorkack!"

"Then, the crumple-horned snorkack it shall be," she agreed, happily.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tom awoke, in his bed in the orphanage. He remembered that magical night.<p>

"It was all a dream..." he said, quietly.

Just then, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a familiar creature with a single crumpled horn. The creature seemed to smile at him, before it left.

* * *

><p>Tom learned, over the next few years, that he did have magic, just as Alice said. He didn't truly understand it, but when the older kids would bully him, unpleasant things would happen to them, after. They eventually stopped bothering him. He couldn't really control what would happen, but the results... It was all about power and hierarchies with the way the children dealt with each other, based mostly on strength. He didn't have the <em>physical <em>strength of the older boys, but he had something they didn't. He'd use it to his advantage, like they used what they had. He'd play this game better than they ever could, once he could master this magic of his.

Oh, and he discovered he could converse with snakes, though not any other animals. What he _really_ needed was someone who could teach him how to use his gifts. He was beginning to lose hope that he'd find a teacher, until Albus Dumbledore came and told him of a school to teach children like himself.

It was at Hogwarts that Tom met his second true friend, a Ravenclaw in his year named Xeno. Tom had been sorted into Slytherin, though he didn't understand why. What he did understand was that he and Xeno weren't like most others, even among witches and wizards. Tom had quickly learned that most witches and wizards were as blind as the muggles. Tom knew Professor Dumbledore didn't like him, and his hostility only increased after Tom's sorting. Dumbledore had no love for Xeno, either.

Xeno listened to Tom's tale of his adventure in Wonderland with fascination. Xeno wanted to visit the fairylands, and agreed with Queen Alice's assessment of the air in London.

"Why does Dumbledore dislike you?" Tom asked Xeno, one day.

"It's because of my grandfather," Xeno answered. "He's been causing a lot of trouble in Europe, I'm afraid. Mother disapproves, so she moved here with Father. I'm told I look like my grandfather, though. So I guess that's who Dumbledore sees when he looks at me."

"That's... stupid," Tom said.

"That's the way it is, though," Xeno concluded. "Maybe that's his problem with you? Related to anyone notorious?"

"I don't know," Tom answered. "I have no idea who my family is."

"No one's ever looked into it?" Xeno asked, shocked.

"No," Tom answered, sadly. "There were no records at the orphanage. My mother died right after giving birth to me. She left me with only my name."

"Well, that's a start," Xeno answered. "I know someone, a Professor at Oxford. Oxford has a lot of fairy magic about it..."

"I know," Tom said. "That's where Alice was from."

"There's more connected to Oxford than Wonderland," Xeno said. "Anyway, this Professor I know... He's a squib... That's someone from a magical family born without magic... Very rare... His name is Marius Black. He has access to extensive family records, both magical and muggle. I'll ask him to look into it."

Tom could hardly believe what he was hearing. Answers, at last?

"Thank you," he said, gratefully.

* * *

><p>The next term, Xeno told Tom what he had learned.<p>

"You're descended from the founder of Slytherin House. You're the last living descendant, in fact. Even further, you have a blood connection to the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly What?" Tom wondered.

"Oh, I forgot," Xeno said. "You were raised by muggles, so you've never read our own fairy tales."

Xeno then told Tom the Tale of the Deathly Hallows, the story of three brothers given objects of power. He explained that there were those, called Questers, who believed the tale was a true story. Xeno's notorious grandfather was one such Quester. And, it seemed, Tom was descended from one of the three brothers. If the Deathly Hallows were united, those who wielded them would master Death, itself.

"We have to find them," Tom said.

Alice had told him he had the potential to change the world. He now knew his destiny, why he was put on this Earth. Xeno had told him of the situation his own grandfather had caused, that had plunged muggle Europe into war. Shortly, as the bombs that fell on London testified, wizards were no longer safe from the muggles and their weapons. Diagon Alley suffered some major damage during the air raids.

"We have all this power," Xeno told him, "all this magic, and we're doing nothing. The air, water, and land are being poisoned, we're being bombed, and we're doing nothing."

"We will do something, you and I," Tom said, with determination.

Yes, they would change the world. They would create a paradise. And, with the Deathly Hallows, they would master Death. No child would have to suffer as Tom had, as an orphan. Tom and Xeno would bring Deathlessness to the masses.

* * *

><p>Tom and Xeno made plans, and researched. They were also, unfortunately, having disagreements during their fifth year at Hogwarts. It seemed Xeno wasn't approving of some of the methods Tom suggested in bringing about their new world.<p>

"There's a muggle saying," Tom said. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

"Said by Robespierre, if I remember correctly," Xeno replied. "The Reign of Terror didn't create a better world."

"This is for the greater good, Xeno," Tom said.

"That's what my grandfather always says," said Xeno.

Each was certain the other would come around, though, as they celebrated Tom's 16th birthday. Tom had been invited to spend the Christmas holidays with Xeno's family, the Lovegoods, near Oxford. Since Tom's birthday was New Year's Eve, that would be celebrated there, too. Xeno was the best of friends, Tom thought. Then, he thought of his very first friend. He missed her...

Tom was talking about his seventh birthday as he and Xeno walked towards the woods at twilight. Tom was the first to notice the mist.

"Xeno," Tom said, "you wanted to meet the Fae. I think you're about to."

Sure enough, Tom saw the dancing lights, again. He was about to urge caution, but Xeno was drawn like a moth to the flame, just as Tom had been, years before.

"Xeno, wait!" Tom ordered. But, Xeno followed the lights. Tom followed Xeno, protective of his friend. As before, it was soon much too warm for Winter, and Tom knew they had crossed over into a fairyland. Was he back in...?

"Hello," a melodic female voice said from ahead of them.

Tom looked, and... It wasn't her. Though, the fae did look much like his Queen, blonde and petite. She had, however, large, silver, moonlike eyes that reflected the light. A true Sidhe, Tom realized. She approached them gracefully and regally, a being who was used to having great power and using it, Tom observed. She wore a long, flowing, shoulderless green dress that was slightly low cut. Around her neck was a gold chain decorated with what Tom recognized as a Celtic cross, a cross with a ring surrounding the intersection.

"Hello," Xeno greeted the Sidhe. "My name is Xeno. My quiet friend is Tom."

"I'm Morgan," the Sidhe replied, appraising Xeno, and smiling.

Xeno was enthralled, Tom thought. He was about to try to snap Xeno out of it when he heard another female voice behind him.

"Hello, Tom. It's been too long," the voice said.

Tom spun around. It was Alice, only looking older, Tom's own age.

"Come," she commanded. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"But," Tom said, "my friend is enchanted by your friend."

"Then we should allow them to get acquainted," Queen Alice said, with an impish grin. She took his hand, and Tom knew the heat he was feeling wasn't entirely from the actual temperature.

"You're... beautiful," he told her as they walked.

"You're rather pretty, yourself," she replied.

"You're also older," he said.

"Aren't we all?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "but... When I first visited Wonderland, you still looked seven, despite being there for..."

"I can look whatever age I wish," she answered. "You wanted me that age, then. I think you prefer me like this, now." Her grin had become much like that Cheshire Cat of hers.

Tom intended to resist, he really did. But, he felt the monster in his trousers beginning to rise. With the usual perfect timing, they came across a magically clear pond, enchanted as the one from years before was.

"I think it's time for another swim," Alice said, as she disrobed, and stepped into the water.

Now, Tom was feeling far too hot for his clothes, and the monster in his trousers was raging to be freed. So, he complied, and joined Alice in the cool pond.

This was, he realized, an even better birthday than his seventh one.

* * *

><p>After, they talked. They spoke of many things.<p>

"Will you accept my invitation to stay with me in Wonderland as my Consort?" she asked him.

"No," he told her, regretfully. "I have so much to do in the world."

"You can do it with me," she told him.

"No, I... can't be your Consort, your subject," he said.

"You wouldn't be my subject, but my King, ruling beside me," she told him.

"The world needs me more than you do," he said. "It's suffering, and things will only get worse. Humanity is destroying itself. I have to do something..."

"I know," she said. "The Fae have long foreseen this. We're going to change the world, but these things take time. But, we can plan, long term. I want you with me when we do."

"I wouldn't be your equal, if I accepted your offer like that," he said.

"Tom," she said with worry in her voice, "I know what you intend to do... It's not worth it. It will destroy you, just as surely as you'll destroy others. That is what Evil does."

"You're sounding like Xeno," Tom said, annoyed. Why did those he loved always have to argue with him?

"Then you should listen to him," she said, "if you won't listen to me."

"You're the true Queen of Hearts," he said. "Despite everything you've seen, despite what we just did, you're still the innocent, loving, Anglican girl that fell down the rabbit hole."

"What we just did was an act of love," she replied.

Yes, he knew, it was. He loved her, and she loved him. But, she was too compassionate to do what needed to be done. And he couldn't be her equal if immortality was given to him by her grace. He needed to achieve Godhood, himself, to truly match her, to be her balance, to be the Red King to her White Queen.

Leaving her again was the hardest decision he had ever made.

* * *

><p>But, Tom's mind was set. When he and Xeno returned to Hogwarts, he set his plans into motion. He'd kept secrets from Xeno, since he knew Xeno would strongly object to what he was about to do. One of these secrets was a chamber deep within Hogwarts. Tom sent the basilisk within to attack students, eventually killing one of them. After that, the attacks had to stop, of course, to prevent the closure of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was, to Tom, his home. Fortunately, he'd already chosen a scapegoat, a half giant Gryffindor, to take the blame.<p>

Now, you may wonder, knowing the consequences to the school if a student died, why Tom unleashed the basilisk in the first place. It was simply a means to an end. Tom had learned of a path to preserve his life called Horcruxes, which would just cost him pieces of his soul. Creating a Horcrux required an act of murder, which split one's soul, thus allowing one to place a portion of it within an object.

His first murder was the hardest. He had nightmares leading up to it. He told himself, though, that it was for the greater good, the ends would ultimately justify the means. He needed to be strong.

He was successful in creating his first Horcrux. That night, though, he had a visitor, a crumple-horned snorkack. It looked at him accusingly before disappearing. He could never explain why that visitation gave him a sense of dread. He developed a phobia about the creature, afterward.

That summer, Tom found his muggle father and grandparents, and killed them. He framed his wizard uncle for the crimes, gaining the Deathly Hallow that had been in his family's possession, the Resurrection Stone. He bound it to himself by making the ring in which it was set a Horcrux. He never told Xeno of this, since Xeno would never understand, being weak with compassion. Just like Alice.

Losing bits of his soul, Tom discovered, made things much easier. Tom never used the Stone to contact the dead, but he found it very useful to create an army of inferi, the living dead, to guard yet another Horcrux.

Besides, what need did he have for his Ravenclaw friend when he could surround himself with those who worshipped him, who never questioned him? One difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors, Tom noticed, was, while they both sought glory, while they were both arrogant, while they were both utterly ruthless in pursuing their goals, while they both put so much importance in Houses and bloodlines, the Slytherins were up front about it. Dumbledore and most Gryffindors believed in the superiority of Houses and specific bloodlines, though they denied it. It showed in their actions. They were also very quick to use the darkest magics when it suited them, as much as any Slytherin. They were simply self righteous about it, deciding that if they did it, it was good. Such hypocrisy sickened Tom. No, Tom decided, there was no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.

So, he sought. He understood the power of names, and changed his own to one the Wizarding world would come to fear, Lord Voldemort.

Losing his soul was so freeing...

* * *

><p>Many years later, Queen Alice visited him one fateful Halloween night.<p>

Everything was coming together. There had been a prophecy that warned him of the one threat to his plans. Very nicely, he'd be able to eliminate this threat while it was a mere year old, and gain another of the Deathly Hallows in the process, as one just happened to be in the possession of the family he was about to destroy.

He chose this night because of his old, now long lost, friends. He sent Xeno a letter.

He had put in place the most advanced magical defenses to keep out unwelcome visitors. He wasn't surprised that Alice passed them. But then, she wasn't unwelcome. He was pleased that she appeared on the night of what would be his greatest triumph.

"Did Morgan summon you?" he asked.

"She and Xeno were rather... surprised by your letter," she replied.

"They don't appreciate my gift in celebration of their daughter's first birthday?" he asked. "What better gift for a young moon goddess than a blood sacrifice?"

"It's not a blood sacrifice if there's no blood," Alice replied. "Besides, we left that practice behind a long time ago... for the most part."

"No one appreciates the classics, anymore," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "It's no one they know."

"That doesn't matter," Alice said. "Besides, you don't think I'd want my goddaughter's birthday tainted by this, do you?"

"You're Luna's Godmother?" he asked in surprise. "Congratulations." He was genuinely pleased. That surprised him, too. For all his power, he'd found so little to please him, of late.

"Don't do this, please," she said.

Tom replied: "Do not think that I came to bring peace on the earth; I did not come to bring peace, but a sword. For I came to set a man against his father, and a daughter against her mother, and a daughter-in-law against her mother-in-law; and a man's enemies will be the members of his household. He who loves father or mother more than Me is not worthy of Me; and he who loves son or daughter more than Me is not worthy of Me. And he who does not take his cross and follow after Me is not worthy of Me. He who has found his life will lose it, and he who has lost his life for My sake will find it."

"You really think you're that?" Alice asked.

"We are what we choose to be," Tom replied. "You taught me that. If you can be a modern Goddess, I can be a God. It's simply a matter of finding that within yourself, and not letting others limit you. I will deliver my people..."

"I've met an incarnation of that particular aspect of the Divine, you know," she told him. "He was in the form of a lion. Very interesting neighbors Wonderland had. But trust me, you're not Him. You have no idea, anymore, what He was truly about. Again, don't do this."

"The truce between Fae and Wizard prevents you from interfering," he pointed out. "So, what makes you think you can deter me?"

"I'll try appealing to your reason, if you haven't lost most of that along with your soul," she said, bitterly.

"Ah, and how am I being unreasonable?" he asked. "Really, I'm doing your goddaughter a favor. Besides, I must do this. There's a prophecy."

"There's always a prophecy," Alice replied. "Prophesies can be averted."

"That's what I'm going to do," Tom said. "So, again, how am I being unreasonable?"

"You can always walk away from this," she told him. "I suggest you do."

"Really?" he asked. "Did you know you were my inspiration? When I learned that it was possible to split a soul..."

"Yes, I knew," she interrupted. "And my soul was never truly split, just... in different planes for a while. I saw the potential in you when I met you. I knew you'd be a great wizard, for good or bad. I wanted it to be for good..."

"Naturally," he interrupted her interruption. "You still see things in those terms... Very limiting..."

"Enlightened would be my term," she said. "But, my point is that we see something, and in trying to prevent it, will often bring it about."

"You expect me to believe that you're wanting to save me?" he asked, his anger growing.

"That's part of what I'm trying to do, yes," she answered.

"Am I not a lost cause already, according to your beliefs?" he asked.

"According to my beliefs, redemption is never a lost cause," she answered. "But, that's not what I'm warning you of, here. Prophesies tend to be cryptic, you know."

"This one sounds rather clear cut," he replied. "But, I thank you for your concern. And, I expect you to be gone when I return."

With that, he left the last thing that made him human, and to his eyes weak, behind.

She wasn't there when he returned. Of course, it would be many years before he did. He did misunderstand what appeared to be a clear cut prophecy, after all, and it cost him dearly.

He would always be haunted by her, though. The night he restored himself to a human body several years after the Halloween disaster, he made a point of having the ritual performed in a graveyard, because Folklore suggested that the Fae avoided those places. He kept iron objects with him at all times, lest she pay him another visit.

He even feared the crumple-horned snorkack.


	7. Strange Little Girl

A/N: The scouting program of the Department of Mysteries comes from Kaskait. The pixie problem in Ottery-St-Catchpole is based on a legend about the town of Ottery-St-Mary, on which the town near the Burrow was based.

Oh, if you're wondering where Harry is... According to the fine folks at the HP Lexicon, Chapter 37 of OotP takes place on Midsummer Eve, so he's having a full day being angry with Dumbledore, learning of the Prophecy, etc.

**Chapter Seven**

**Strange Little Girl**

"A baby has brains, but it doesn't know much. Experience is the only thing that brings knowledge, and the longer you are on earth the more experience you are sure to get."

-L Frank Baum, _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

* * *

><p>If Hermione Granger was certain of one thing, it was that God had a wicked sense of humor.<p>

She'd always been... different, as far back as she could remember. She never felt she really belonged in the world she was born into. She never quite fit in, no matter how hard she tried, always too curious, too thoughtful, too... whatever to belong. Then, there were the... _things _that tended to happen around her, unusual things, things for which there were no logical explanations. And, Hermione always wanted logical explanations.

Her best friends for years had been books.

She was an avid reader. She read anything and everything, absorbing books like a sponge. Her favorites, for a time, were fairy tales. Her parents would read her bedtime stories, and she would be fascinated by the far off magical lands, with their heroes, princesses, and monsters. Being such a smart girl, she learned to read, very quickly. Her parents bought her the Oz books by L. Frank Baum, knowing she'd love them.

And love them she did. While she had no one her age she could really consider a true friend in the real world, she found one in the books' heroine, Dorothy Gale, a girl that, like Hermione, was clever, curious, and, in so many ways, alone. Hermione imagined herself accompanying Dorothy on her many adventures to the Fairylands, meeting all the friends Dorothy met there. Dorothy had to return home to her family, of course, and so did Hermione.

Then, one night, everything changed.

Hermione was seven, reading the sixth book in the series, _The Emerald City of Oz. _She'd just finished the chapter where Dorothy decided to bring her family to Oz, and live there permanently, with Ozma. Hermione sighed, happy for Dorothy.

"If I could only visit you there," Hermione whispered.

A rather intense storm had suddenly risen that night, Hermione remembered.

That was about all she could remember.

The next morning, she woke up with absolutely no interest in continuing with the books. The very idea she found utterly repulsive. This was just as well, because her books had disappeared.

Fairy stories were behind her, now. No, she had no interest in that silly nonsense. What was important was the real world, what could be seen and touched and explained. Nothing else mattered.

Only problem was, strange things still happened around her, things that had no logical explanation.

An explanation finally arrived when she was eleven, though it was hardly logical. A letter arrived for her one day delivered by, of all things, an owl. It was an invitation to attend a school for magic, called Hogwarts. Strange...

Even stranger, her parents didn't seem remotely surprised. They told her someone would be visiting that would explain everything. That someone was a witch, who her parents introduced as Professor Minerva McGonagall.

A real witch.

Hermione found it all hard to believe, even after a demonstration. The evidence before her was conclusive, however. It did explain the strange things she'd experienced. Hermione was informed that she, too, was a witch, and that there was a whole culture of people like her. She'd attend Hogwarts and learn how to use her gifts.

She learned that there were some families that had been witches and wizards for many generations. Hermione realized she'd be quite behind many of the other kids. So, she did what she'd always done, and read up as much as she could. By the time she was to start her first term, she knew more than most of the other new students, even those from magical families.

She also learned of the House system at Hogwarts, four houses that were centered around specific traits. Her parents suggested she'd be a natural Ravenclaw, given her intelligence. However, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been a Gryffindor, the house that valued bravery above all things. She had read a bit about Dumbledore, his reported brilliance, his heroism during a war against the dark wizard Grindelwald, and decided that Gryffindor must be her house.

Students were sorted by a talking hat. The hat was about to put her in Ravenclaw, when Hermione insisted on Gryffindor.

It was in Gryffindor that she finally made real friends, two boys named Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was from a very large family, and felt insecure about measuring up to his older brothers, three of which were there at Hogwarts. Harry was rather famous, due to an incident when he was a year old. A dark wizard had sought to conquer the wizarding world. He was known as Lord Voldemort, though most feared to use his name. He had systematically slaughtered all who opposed him, until he came to Harry's family. He killed the baby's parents, but something strange happened when he tried to kill the boy. His curse backfired. A war that had been raging for ten years ended, just like that. Or so it seemed...

As Hermione learned during that first year at Hogwarts, Voldemort wasn't quite dead. Not only wasn't he dead, he was looking to regain his power, and was rather fixated on Harry. Hermione, Harry, and Ron would wind up spending much of their school years fighting Voldemort's various schemes. A lot happened along the way.

For one thing, she met the Weasleys, Ron's family. She quite liked them, which was a good thing because of something else that happened. It seemed she had gained the attention of the Department of Mysteries.

It was before the start of her third year at Hogwarts that Hermione received a surprise letter from Professor Dumbledore, requesting a private meeting to discuss her future career. She'd hadn't thought, at such a young age, about possible career plans as a witch. As far as she knew, no one planned their careers that early. She was very curious, and a meeting was arranged.

"Have you ever heard of the Department of Mysteries?" Dumbledore asked her.

Of course, Hermione had already learned as much as she could about this most mysterious of Departments in the Ministry of Magic, the Government of magical Britain. Problem was, there wasn't much available for her to learn. The Department of Mysteries lived up to it's name. Even most within the Ministry didn't know what they did.

So, she was very surprised when Dumbledore began telling her, a thirteen year old Hogwarts student, about it.

The Department of Mysteries was the intelligence community of the wizarding world, their activities kept secret from the general populace. Those who were part of it were called Unspeakables. They studied the most ancient and mysterious of magics, the magic difficult to understand and almost impossible to control. They studied the darkest magical beings, and worked to keep them in check.

"But, isn't that what the Aurors do?" Hermione asked.

"The Aurors are our most elite law enforcers, yes. But, there are more dangerous things than dark wizards out there."

"More dangerous than... You-Know-Who?"

"Yes... As dangerous as Lord Voldemort is, there are things beyond even him."

"Then, why aren't we told about them?"

Dumbledore sighed, his eyes, for a moment, those of someone who had seen too much over his long life.

"You've seen how Lord Voldemort frightens our people into a panic just with his name. Imagine how people would react to knowing there are far more dangerous things in the world. There is so much of our history most are better off not knowing."

Hermione had noticed a distinct lack of a sense of history in the wizarding world. Sure, they learned History of Magic, but she always knew something vital was missing, not to mention that it was taught in such a manner that few would retain what they were told in Professor Binns's classes, even if they managed to stay awake through them. Now, it was like a door opening, an opportunity to truly learn, to understand. But...

"Then... Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"The Department of Mysteries needs the best minds to run it," Dumbledore replied. "They seek potential candidates, early. I've convinced them that you should be considered."

"Well... It's a bit early for me to choose a career..."

"Many who've been part of the scouting program have chosen other paths. I did, myself. But, even those who've chosen another path have found what they learned very beneficial."

Hermione noticed a slight twitch when Dumbledore said that. She had a very good idea who another candidate was. Still, she was curious. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"You have to earn twelve OWLs. Then, high scores on your NEWTs. After that, there's a vigorous screening process."

OWLs, Hermione knew, were the tests taken during a Hogwarts student's fifth year, followed by NEWTs in their seventh.

"But, how can one possibly take twelve OWLs, let alone pass them? There's not enough hours to take that many classes."

Dumbledore smiled, and said: "As it happens, the Department of Mysteries has a method of doing just that."

"I don't know... That's a lot of classes..."

"It's one of the most important callings in our world. The Department of Mysteries usually scouts the Ravenclaws. But, it would be good to have a Gryffindor there..."

Well, that convinced her.

"Also, Miss Granger, you can tell your family nothing. The less muggles know, the better."

She'd noticed she'd been a little distant from her parents, lately. They were what wizards called muggles, non-magical folk.

The method of fitting all the subjects she'd require was called a Time Turner, which allowed her to be in two classes at once. She had to be very careful no one but those who absolutely had to know were aware she was doing this. She couldn't even tell Harry and Ron. But, as usual, there was Voldemort related danger, and she had to reveal the Time Turner to Harry so they could save the day, once again.

She returned the Time Turner after that adventure. She was worn out. She just couldn't keep up the pace, handle the pressure. She'd even stormed out of Divination, one of the subjects the Department of Mysteries required. She wouldn't be able to get those twelve OWLs.

* * *

><p>She spent the next Summers with the Weasleys, only seeing her own family as briefly as possible, feeling little in common with them. Ron's father, Arthur, worked for the Ministry and had an obsession with muggle gadgets, though he couldn't comprehend the functions of most of them, or even their names. Molly was the Mother Hen. Ron had no less than five older brothers, and one younger sister, Ginny. Ginny Weasley had one mission in life, and that was to marry the famous, and quite rich, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Ron found this rather annoying, but Hermione thought it was cute. Ginny would grow out of it, Hermione was certain. Harry, for his part, was oblivious.<p>

Life seemed so simple, then. There was good, there was bad, and you did the right thing. Simple. Everything just needed applied logic and morality. Or, so it seemed.

Hermione's viewpoint began to change during her fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort, after years of trying, had finally been restored to his full power. The Ministry of Magic refused, for a full year, to acknowledge it, until Voldemort invaded their very headquarters. Instead, they tried to suppress anyone telling the truth about the matter, sending Delores Umbridge as their enforcer, their Inquisitor.

Hermione hadn't expected the Spanish Inquisition. When she said that, only a few other students in her circle laughed. It seemed she still didn't fit in, as most of her fellow students at Hogwarts weren't familiar with muggle comedy shows. Even Harry, due to a very abusive and neglectful upbringing by his muggle aunt and uncle, didn't recognize it. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan did, with their much more supportive muggle backgrounds. The other...

Hermione didn't like Luna Lovegood at all, at first.

Luna was a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. At last, a girl who, like herself, had a brain and interests besides gossip, fashion, and boys. Unfortunately, Luna made Hermione feel uneasy.

For one thing, there was the girl's eyes, large, silver, moonlike, reflective, never seeming to blink. Whenever Luna talked to you, she maintained eye contact, and Hermione felt the girl was looking right into her soul. There was an old muggle saying that the eyes were windows to the soul, and Luna seemed to make that literal. She had a slight Irish accent, and an ethereal way of speaking, like she was constantly floating. She even carried herself that way, physically. It was... Hermione looked for the word, but it seemed just out of reach...

The girl seemed absolutely daft, thinking the strangest things. She heard a great deal of gossip about Luna from Ginny, none of it good. Now, granted, Ginny's negative comments probably had a lot to do with Harry's interest in the Ravenclaw, but Hermione felt almost compelled to insult Luna to Harry, as well. Harry took exception, given that Luna was one of the few people supporting Harry during a Ministry smear campaign that was going on at the time. The Ministry just didn't want to acknowledge Voldemort was alive and at large, and Harry was inconveniencing them a great deal by talking about it. Ron and Hermione had been involved in Harry's adventures, so they knew Harry was telling the truth. Luna hadn't, but believed him, and openly supported him when few others would.

So, why was Luna bothering her so much? She was eccentric, sure. She was what they called an "outside the box" thinker. She cared little about what others thought of her, a determined individualist. She was driven by a deep faith. She was everything Hermione was not...

Or everything Hermione kept herself from being.

That was part of it, Hermione knew. But, it wasn't quite everything...

No, there was something familiar about Luna Lovegood, her eyes, her dreamy nature, something...

Why couldn't she remember?

What especially got to Hermione was the creatures Luna would insist existed, with names like the crumple-horned snorkack and the blibbering humdinger.

"Luna," she told her during one of their arguments on the subject, "you're believing in things that sound like they're from fairy tales!"

"There's a lot of truth in fairy tales, you know," Luna said, smiling serenely.

"Look, I loved fairy tales when I was little, but you have to put that nonsense aside!"

Oh, I'm not saying the fairy tales have everything completely accurate. Stories go through a lot of changes as they're told and re-told. But... Fairy tales, fables, myths, legends, parables... They're all true. Some are even factual."

"Wait... How can they all be true if only some are factual?"

"There's a higher truth. What is the story really saying?"

Hermione now had a headache. Bloody Ravenclaws...

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What would you have said if someone had told you dragons and unicorns existed, before you got your Hogwarts letter?"

"Look... This is different!"

"How so?"

"I _know_ dragons and unicorns exist! I've seen them!"

"And when you see the crumple-horned snorkack?"

"I'm not GOING to see the crumple-horned snorkack, because it doesn't EXIST! Ron's from a wizarding family, and HE says they don't exist."

"He'd also tell you the duck-billed platypus doesn't exist."

Well, yes, Hermione had to concede that one. Still, between Luna and her creatures, and Ginny still doing her Snow White impersonation, she was sick of fairy tales. She considered it fortunate that the Weasleys didn't have muggle things like VCRs. She didn't think she could stand Ginny singing "Someday My Prince Will Come."

Hermione would learn that Luna was quite brilliant and capable before the year was out, though. It was Luna who figured out how she, Harry, and the others would get to the Ministry of Magic for what they thought was a rescue mission, and proved an able fighter against the Death Eaters, better than Hermione, herself, she had to admit. She'd been part of the group Hermione had helped Harry put together, first called the Defense Association, and then Dumbledore's Army, formed in response to Umbridge forbidding the students to learn how to defend themselves. Even the mass breakout of Death Eaters, from the wizard prison, Azkaban, including Voldemort's most devoted supporter, Bellatrix Lestrange, couldn't make the Ministry acknowledge reality. DA was something of a junior Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore's underground organization carrying on the fight against Voldemort, since the Ministry was unwilling, and when they were willing, unable, to do what was necessary to save their world from the Dark Lord. The Ministry was weak, and foolish. Hermione was always willing and able to do what was necessary. Marietta Edgecombe learned that, the hard way, when she betrayed DA to Umbridge. Hermione had cursed the contract they had all signed, in case anyone were to betray them.

Looking back, Hermione wondered why no one ever called her to task for that bit of dark magic, or even considered that she had a knack for it. Well, Cho Chang did. But, who listened to Cho? After all, Cho was preventing Hermione's friend and Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, from achieving her main goal in life, having the great Harry Potter. Hermione's sympathies had been entirely with Ginny. Not the greatest ambition for someone with Ginny's potential, but not everyone could be as ambitious as Hermione Granger. Umbridge and the Ministry's machinations had just proven what Hermione had suspected when she learned of the enslavement of house elves. There was something rotten at the core of the wizarding world. It was truly no better than the muggle world it felt so superior to. It was worse, in a lot of ways. Hermione, though, would change it, that much she knew. Umbridge would be the first against the wall when the Revolution came.

Luna was the _only_ one to get that joke. Hermione should have realized, then, that Luna would be one of her most beloved friends in the world. Luna wasn't mad, really. She just thought differently. Luna would open Hermione's mind to a new world of possibilities, and would eventually _show_ her new worlds. Luna was someone Hermione could talk to about anything. She never judged you. She would even keep the coin, as a memento, that Hermione had enchanted to burn as a means of alerting the DA members that a meeting had been scheduled.

Hermione didn't know, at the time, how ironic it was that she created that method.

After the raid at the Ministry, they could no longer deny that Voldemort had, indeed, returned. Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts, but Hermione had already eliminated her as an immediate problem. She didn't kill the toadlike woman, just left her in a state it took her time to recover from.

* * *

><p>She met another person, that year, that would become a key figure in her life, Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks was an Auror, hunter of dark witches and wizards. Given her background, it was either that or <em>be<em> a dark witch. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, possessing the rare ability to change her appearance, at will. She'd sport all sorts of different hair colors, though her favorite was pink. Her father was a muggleborn wizard, Ted Tonks, and her mother the notorious Andromeda Black-Tonks, a woman who would have the worst of reputations if it wasn't for her two sisters. They made Andromeda look good by comparison, but, _only_ by comparison. Tonks was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and had been part of the team that rescued Hermione, Harry, and the rest during the Department of Mysteries raid.

She didn't like people to call her Nymphadora.

On Midsummer's Eve, Hermione was in the hospital ward, due to severe injuries suffered from a curse during the raid. The prognosis was she'd need bed rest for a few days, and lots of healing potions. She'd still need those for a few weeks after she was released, but she would make a full recovery.

It didn't make the present any less painful, though.

Ron and Ginny had just been released after being treated for their own injuries, and promised to visit in the morning. She was reading when she had unexpected visitors: Professor Flitwick, Neville, Luna, and Tonks.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna greeted. "Professor Flitwick, Neville, and I were coming for a visit, and we picked up my favorite Auror along the way."

"Wotcher, Hermione," the beautiful pink haired Auror in question said. "Thought I'd pop by the school, check in on ya..."

"Thanks, all of you." She looked at Neville. "I'm sorry I had to break our plans for today."

"We'll make it up, later," he replied. "There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Luna whispered something in Tonks's ear. Tonks looked astounded.

_"Afal?" _she asked.

"Uh huh," Luna answered.

_"Well... _I'm impressed, Neville."

"So was she."

Neville blushed. Hermione knew she missed something.

"Ahem," Flitwick interrupted. "Miss Granger, we've brought with us a very rare and special cordial that will have you up and around in no time."

"Madame Pomfrey said it would be days before I'd be up."

"As I said, a very rare and special cordial. I assure you, it will work."

Luna said, "You have the word of a trusted Hogwarts Professor, you know."

"And with that," Flitwick said, "Mr. Longbottom, I think we should let these young ladies get to their business."

Luna explained, "We'll need to apply it directly to the wound, so she'll need to be undressed for it."

"Oh!" said Neville. "Well, we'll... see you later, then."

After Neville and Flitwick left, Tonks closed the privacy screens around them, then set up silencing charms as to not disturb any other patients. Luna took a vial out of a pocket. Tonks then sat on the bed and began removing Hermione's hospital gown.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, Tonks..." said Hermione.

"Call me Dora. My friends do. And it's no trouble at all. Just don't call me _Nympha_dora. That's reserved for family, mainly because they ignore my requests, otherwise."

Luna said, "I think it's a pretty name, 'Gift of the Nymphs.'"

"Yeah, but people get the wrong impression of the word 'nymph.'"

"They think of me?"

"You know what I mean... Though I'm sure you have a stronger than normal sex drive."

"No more than you, dear..."

"Be that as it may... How about we get to our patient, here?"

"Of course..."

Luna sat on the other side of Hermione from Dora, looking sadly at the wound, a slash from just below Hermione's breasts to her navel.

"I told you it was bad..." said Hermione.

"Nothing this won't fix, have faith," Luna said softly. "You'll feel a burning sensation for a moment, but Lucy's Cordial is a healing fire..."

She poured drops along Hermione's wound, and it burned briefly, but only briefly.

Then, she felt the healing. Something passed over her... She felt calm, at peace. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her. The pain was gone. She felt like she was floating. She felt... good.

Then, Luna's voice said, still softly, "You may open your eyes now, Hermione."

She did, and looked herself over. The wound was gone, completely. Not even the hint of a scar.

"I..." Hermione began. She sat up, shocked, and turned to Dora. "Look!" she commanded, her hands motioning up and down over her nude body.

"It's... amazing," Dora said, looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione turned to Luna and jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you..." she said.

"My pleasure," said Luna.

"Where did you _get _that stuff? Can Hogwarts be supplied with it? Madame Pomfrey could certainly use it."

"I'm afraid I'm only borrowing it, and will have to return it. It's from an Otherworld, you see."

"Another world?"

Dora said, "An. Otherworld."

"Oh," Hermione said in understanding, "the Fairyland."

"_A _Fairyland," Dora corrected. "There's more than one."

"How many are there?"

"A lot," Luna answered. "Some are fairly new, like Wonderland."

"Wonderland? It's real?"

"Oh, yes. Didn't you know? I thought everyone knew about Wonderland."

"They do, but... I thought it was... fictional."

"The Ministry made certain that the muggles thought that, when they couldn't prevent it's existence becoming known."

"Ah... Is Neverland real, too?"

"Of course," Luna said, smiling. "That's where my first boyfriend was from."

"Your first boyfriend?" Surely, she couldn't be talking about...

"Oh yes. I was very young, at the time. Wonderful boy, very heroic, always looking for adventure... But he just wouldn't grow up." Luna paused, before continuing. "Harry reminds me a lot of him. But, he still has time."

"So you've seen some of our magical species... in their native habitat, I guess you'd call it."

"Yes, and many of them are quite different in their homeland. In the Goblin City, goblins tend to randomly break into song, for example. The brownies are _brownies, _choosing to help a household because they like to, not magically compelled to harm themselves for even _thinking _about disobeying the people who have enslaved them. And gnomes... They're much bigger in the Fairylands. Quite nasty, some of them. They've been especially troublesome in Oz, for example..."

Oz...

"Wrackspurt have you, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"You zoned out for a moment," said Dora.

"Oh... I'm OK... I'm back."

"Good," said Luna, "because I'd hate for you to miss anything. Where were you, momentarily?"

"I'm not sure..."

Luna gazed deeply into Hermione's eyes, as if looking for something.

"Hmm..." she finally said. "I suspect you've fallen victim to a Ministry conspiracy."

"No, I'm sure I..."

Dora said, "Let me have a look..." and also gazed deeply, then looked to Luna with a concerned expression. Luna nodded, some sort of silent communication between them.

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"We'll talk about it, later. I need to look into some things."

"Has somebody tampered with my _mind_?"

"I'll find out what's going on, trust me. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm good at my job."

She _did _trust Dora, she realized.

"You've inspired Harry," Hermione told her. "He wants to be an Auror."

"_Does _he, now? Cool... Nice to know I've inspired somebody... What do _you _want to do?"

"I'll probably work for the Ministry..."

Luna said, "That's not what she asked. She asked what you _wanted _to do."

Dora nodded in confirmation, and added, "Throwing Career Day discussions with you Head of House out the window, what would you _like _to do if you could pick anything?"

"Well... I was part of the Department of Mysteries scouting program, for a while..."

"You, too? I wasn't really interested."

"It didn't work out for me... I wasn't able to get the number of OWLS needed..."

"Which one gotcha? Arithmancy, Ancient Runes..?"

"Divination."

"Ah... Yeah, Trelawney knows her stuff, but is rubbish at teaching it. Do you like the other subjects?"

"Oh, yes! Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are _fascinating! _OK... What I'd _really _like to do? When I found out about Nicolas Flamel, I wanted to be an Alchemist."

Luna said, "She's also quite good with Transfiguration and Potions."

"Hmm..." Dora said, thoughtfully. "Sounds like you'd make a _great_ Alchemist."

"Unfortunately," Hermione said, disheartened, "there aren't any good training programs for that. I know. I've looked."

"So it's something you'd be interested in doing?"

_"Yes!_ But Professor McGonagall said I should set more realistic goals."

"Like working for the Ministry?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..." Dora looked like she was contemplating something, then came to a decision. "Well, you know the story of Nicolas Flamel, right?"

Of course, Hermione knew. During her first year at Hogwarts, she had to research his life because she, Harry, and Ron had gotten caught up in Voldemort's attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, which Dumbledore had hidden at Hogwarts. Upon reflection, the defences Dumbledore came up with for it weren't that good, considering three First Years were able to get past them. Still, Harry saved the day, and Voldemort's plan was thwarted. Dumbledore had the Philosopher's Stone destroyed, after. Hermione was, thinking back on it, wondering why, if Dumbledore was going to have it destroyed, anyway, why he didn't just do it in the first place and keep the students out of danger.

"Yes. He came into possession of _The Book of Abraham the Jew. _He and his wife studied it, eventually translated it, and learned how to make the Philosopher's Stone."

"And the Book, itself?"

"The legend says that it falls into the hands of the person destined to receive it."

Dora paused before saying, "Suppose I were to tell you I happen to know the person who has the Book, now?"

"Are you _sure? _The actual Book of Abraham the Jew?"

"Authenticated by Nicolas Flamel, himself. I knew Nick and Perri. I miss them."

Luna said, softly, "I miss them, too. They were very nice."

"Nicest people you'll ever know," Dora agreed.

"Wait," Hermione said, shocked. "You _both _knew the Flamels?"

Luna replied, "We've both known a _lot _of interesting people. I hope to introduce you to some of them."

"I'd love that... But, the first person I want to meet is who has that Book."

Dora said, "I'll see what I can arrange... But it'll have to be during Holiday. And you'll have to keep this secret. I'm only telling you because I trust you."

Luna said, "She can be trusted to keep a secret, if she knows how important it is."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I won't tell anyone... But why is it so important?"

Dora replied, "Certain people... They don't like the fact that the Book exists. They don't like the idea that anyone could possibly _make _the Philosopher's Stone. You have to keep this secret both to protect this person, and yourself."

Given what happened to Flamel's Philosopher's Stone, Hermione had a good idea who those certain people were.

"Do you need me to swear some kind of magically binding oath?"

"No... I'm going to _trust _you."

"Thank you... I mean it..."

And she did, not only for the offer, but the trust.

Luna said, "I can teach you a few exercises... breathing, meditation... that will keep a Legilimens from picking that up in a conversation. Now, if the person's digging _specifically _for it, they'll find it, but it's a start, and should keep the secret safe from casual scans."

"Thanks... Maybe you should teach Harry some of that."

"I intend to."

"So," Dora said, "feel up to learning how to breathe?"

Before she could answer, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione, you awake?" Harry asked.

Harry came into view, removing his invisibility cloak.

"I thought I'd... Oh God!"

He ducked behind the screen. What was... Then, Hermione remembered she was still naked.

"Oh! Um..." she said, scrambling for her gown.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Just... hold on a moment while I get something on..."

Dora and Luna were _too _amused.

Dora said, "And speaking of people who'll need to learn how to breathe..."

Luna called, "It's safe now, Harry."

"Um, are you sure?"

Hermione, trying her best to keep the embarrassment out of her voice, said, "Yes, Harry, I'm covered up."

Harry returned, looking as embarrassed as Hermione.

"Um... I..." said Harry.

"She's fully recovered from her wounds," said Luna. "But you saw that," she added with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "From what we were told, I expected a huge wound, but you look great... Um, I mean..."

"I agree!" said Dora with a grin. "Her skin is just so smooth, don't you think? Doesn't look like she was cursed, at all. You could go over her skin inch by inch and you'd never figure out where she was injured."

Hermione grumbled, "Luna. Dora. One day I'll get even with you both."

"Now now..." said Dora. "Harry's had a lot of major experiences in his young life, most of 'em bad... Why begrudge him having such a positive one?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was released from the hospital wing the next day. Madame Pomfrey couldn't explain the remarkably fast recovery, but it was obvious she no longer needed to be there.<p>

Dumbledore wanted to speak with Hermione about the raid on the Ministry before she left for the Summer holiday. Before the meeting, she did the exercises Luna and Dora had taught her, so the Book of Abraham the Jew and anything about Alchemy wouldn't be in her thoughts.

She noticed his office had been straightened, but had just undergone some minor damage. Someone had visited that had been very angry, she deduced. She had a very good idea who.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"No, thank you."

Much to her surprise, when she recounted the events of that night to Dumbledore, he was... less than pleased about hearing of Luna's heroism.

Dumbledore said. "You shouldn't have allowed her to go with you."

"She's as brave as any Gryffindor..."

"But, she's _not_ a Gryffindor, Miss Granger. She's a Ravenclaw. Never forget that."

"What does it matter? I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw, myself"

"But, you chose Gryffindor. That makes all the difference."

"I don't understand."

"It's our choices, Hermione, that show us what we truly are."

"And Luna _chose_ to fight alongside us, when she had nothing at stake... Just because it was the right thing to do."

"Have you ever heard of the Doctrine of Predestination?"

"No."

"It says that Man can never be deserving of salvation. It can only be given by the Grace of God. Therefore, God has already chosen the Elect and the Damned. You are either born among the Elect, or you are not."

"I... can't accept that, Professor."

"But you must. Here, the Sorting is done by the Sorting Hat."

"The Sorting Hat that wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, and I'd bet it considered Gryffindor for Luna."

"Possibly. But, you chose Gryffindor, while she chose Ravenclaw. You made that choice because you are truly one of the Elect. Miss Lovegood choosing Ravenclaw shows that she is not. Whatever she may seem to be on the surface, never consider her as you would any Gryffindor. Your house is your family, and she is not your family. Ravenclaw House has a history... They're more subtle than a certain other house, but you're as likely to find dark witches and wizards there as you are in Slytherin. And Luna Lovegood's family, in particular... Her paternal great grandfather is Gellert Grindelwald. And her _mother..."_

"But, Professor... I've seen some of my fellow Gryffindors... Well, a lot of them, actually... Behave in ways that are less than... good. Some of the things they've said and done... _I've_ even done some things that are... a bit questionable."

"Only for the right reasons, Hermione. I assure you your actions have been for the greater good."

Maybe, Hermione thought, but there was no justification for some of the things her fellow Gryffindors had done, often the very same actions they were so quick to condemn those of other houses for. She was beginning to understand Professor Snape's hostility towards her house, and why her fellow Gryffindors treated Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff being chosen by the impartial Goblet of Fire to be Hogwarts' representative in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as a crime against nature.

"And another thing you should know about Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore added, "she's a Legilimens. Your thoughts aren't safe around her."

Well, she _knew _that. So was Dora.

A Legilimens could read emotions and memories. Hermione had noticed that Luna always seemed to know what was going on with Harry, and how best to reach him when nobody else could, even her. She hadn't thought before the visit to the hospital wing about how Luna always maintained eye contact with whoever she was talking to, eye contact being a part of Legilimency.

"I'll take that under advisement, Professor," she replied.

What she didn't say out loud was she knew that Dumbledore, himself, was a Legilimens. So, if they weren't to be trusted...

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the Headmaster, she sought out her friends. Neville seemed in a <em>very <em>good mood, like nothing in the world could get him down, despite the horrors he'd just endured and his damaged wand. The experience must have really boosted his confidence, Hermione thought. She spoke to Ron, who was very happy she was up and about faster than expected. He'd more or less recovered, too. Next up was Harry.

She saw Harry and Luna. They were talking, and whatever it was about was apparently what Harry needed. As Luna left, Harry looked like a bit of the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hermione also noticed how Harry looked at Luna as she was departing... The boy was enchanted, and not in the magical way, just the way boys are normally enchanted. But, Hermione thought, Luna was a Ravenclaw, so she should excel in Charms.

Hermione steeled herself and approached. She and Harry needed to deal with the awkwardness of her... naked thing.

"Hello, Harry," she said, nervously.

"It's good to see you're OK..." Harry said, equally nervously.

"Yes... We... need to get... my naked thing... out of the way so we're not always... awkward with each other."

"Um... I'm _very _sorry... I should have knocked... or something."

Hermione nodded. "It _is _just the human body... You saw me naked. That's all."

"Yes."

"We're best friends... So..."

"Yeah... I still should have knocked, though..."

"Yes... You should have. But what's done is done, and it's not like it was anything serious. No matter what Dora said about it being a... major experience for you."

"Dora?"

"Tonks."

"Ah... Well... She _wasn't _wrong, there..."

"Hmm?"

"Now, don't take this as a come on, because I don't want to mess up our friendship... It's the most important thing in the world to me..."

"It is?" Hermione was touched. She never knew that.

"It is. But... If I were to die tomorrow, and all things considered, I could die, any time... I'd go having seen something truly beautiful."

"Don't _say _that, Harry! Yes, we're in danger, but I'm _going _to keep you alive... Wait, did you just say seeing me naked was... beautiful?"

"I can't keep putting you in danger! You almost _died _the other night! And yes, you naked was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"Harry, we've gone _over _this! We're in this, _together!_ So are Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, and a lot of _other _people! You're not alone! And you just haven't seen any other naked girls to compare me to."

"Tonks seemed impressed with you naked."

"Well, I'm sure if you saw _her _naked, you wouldn't be as impressed with me."

"I'd still be impressed. Not that I expect to see Tonks naked... You just don't stumble in on beautiful naked girls on a regular basis."

"Well, Harry, dumb luck seems to follow you, so you might."

"Now you may have cursed me... Or blessed me... Whichever... Why do you think I'd want to see her naked?"

"You're a teenage boy. Of course, you want to see her naked."

"Well... OK, you have me, there."

"Or maybe a certain blonde Ravenclaw? I _saw _the way you looked at her as she was leaving, Harry," she teased.

"She helped me come to terms with something very important... about what happened to Sirius. She's... pretty wise about a lot of things.."

"And has that whole wood nymph thing going for her..."

"Look... I know you don't like her much, but..."

"Harry... Luna and I have talked... I understand her a lot better, now. Not _completely, _of course... But, I don't always understand _you_, either, and you're my best friend," she said with a warm smile.

Harry returned the smile and said, "Mutual."

"Best friend, or not always understanding me?"

"Both."

"Good. I like being mysterious."

"A puzzle to solve."

"I thought _I _was the puzzle solver around here."

"You're rubbing off on me."

"Good. Maybe it'll improve your study habits."

"Speaking of which... Just before I stumbled onto the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, Tonks was saying something about teaching you how to breathe?"

"Mm hmm... I'm learning Occlumency. It turns out that there are better ways to teach it than invading someone's mind and screaming at them to block their thoughts..."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione had a pleasant surprise when she saw Dora walking the halls.<p>

"Hey!" Hermione said, "It's good to see you! What brings you here?"

"I suggested there be an Auror checking in here, looking out for the kids in case someone wanted to retaliate against Harry and his friends. Madame Bones approved... She's got a niece here, y'know... And she was part of that group you guys put together."

"You _know _about that?"

"Fudge tried to use it against Madame Bones as leverage... Didn't work. He _really _should have known better... Nice trick, by the way, cursing the parchment everybody signed to prevent betrayal. Mum was impressed. She said she wondered why the Dark Lord didn't think of that."

Hermione didn't like the idea of one of her actions being compared to Voldemort's.

"Mum also said to tell you that next time, inform people that there will be consequences for betrayal before they sign. It's more ethical, and they'll be less likely to betray you. If you're gonna be a master Alchemist, ethics are important."

"Yes... Of course."

"You wanna exchange phone numbers? Keep in touch? Maybe do something this Summer?"

"You have a phone number?"

Dora rolled her eyes. "We're not _all _Luddites. Dad's muggleborn, remember?"

"Can phones _work _in a magical household?"

"If you know how to _make _'em work, yeah."

"You should tell Mr. Weasley about it."

"Maybe sometime... But I'd rather the Weasleys not know my Summer plans."

"Why?"

"I'm... kinda planning on sneaking Harry out of that house so he can have a little fun, and I don't want anyone tattling to Dumbledore."

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh, you need to remove that curse from the Edgecombe girl."

"Marietta _betrayed _us."

"Did you ever ask her why?"

"Cho told us she was under a lot of pressure from her mother... But, as Harry told Cho, Arthur Weasley works for the Ministry, and you didn't see his kids babbling to _him..._"

"Did Arthur ask them about it? Directly? I can only imagine what _Molly_ would have said."

"No, and they would have just told them to stop putting themselves in danger, not told the Ministry..."

"Mrs. Edgecombe wasn't one of Dumbledore's supporters. Oh, and not supporting Dumbledore doesn't make someone a bad person. A lot of people just don't trust him."

"Why?"

"Well, he's got a past... And it's not like he doesn't keep a _lot _of secrets... It's enough to make people skeptical."

"But, he's _Dumbledore!"_

"Would you really want _that _to be your entire argument to convince a skeptic?"

No, Hermione had to admit that wouldn't work well in a debate. Nevertheless...

"Then Marietta should have just... lied."

"Some of us have difficulty just plain lying to our parents. _I _never could."

They exchanged phone numbers, Hermione agreed not to tell the Weasleys or anyone else about Dora's plot to provide Harry some fun, and she removed the curse from Marietta.

* * *

><p>The train ride back to London was a bit eventful. Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, attempted to ambush Harry, only to be hit by a variety of hexes from members of Dumbledore's Army that left them feeling sluggish. Literally.<p>

Ginny announced she had picked Dean Thomas as her boyfriend. Ron didn't seem to take that well, and not so subtly hinted that Harry should date her. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron wanted this because he considered Harry safe for Ginny to be with, or he genuinely thought his sister would be a good girlfriend for Harry, or he wanted Harry's attention away from a girl _he _was interested in and was willing to pimp out his own sister to insure that. Whatever Ron's reason was, Harry was ignoring it.

Probably best never to mention the whole naked incident to Ron.

At Kings Cross Station, Molly Weasley pulled her aside.

"We need to talk."

"Sure. What about?" Surely, she didn't know about the naked incident...

"Dumbledore told us Luna Lovegood went with you to the Department of Mysteries."

Uh oh... Hermione knew she'd have to defend Luna, again.

"She has some unusual ideas, sure, but she's the nicest, most loving person..."

"She's half Sidhe."

Well, that explained a lot. Hermione had read about the Sidhe, the Fairy Folk, when she investigated the history of house elves. There were so many stories about them, both good and bad. She thought of Luna's eyes... Just like the wandmaker, Mr. Ollivander's, Hermione suddenly realized. And, like Mr. Ollivander, Luna had an Old Magic feel to her, something ancient and... primal. Luna reminded her of a wood nymph. Now, Hermione understood why.

From what she'd read, the Sidhe had divided themselves into two Courts, the Seelie and Unseelie. The Seelie was the more benevolent of the two, and had many fairy creatures in it's Court, including fauns, pixies, and brownies. The Unseelie Court was hostile to humans, and their Court included many dark fairy creatures, such as goblins, the very goblins that now ran the wizarding bank, Gringotts.

"Is Luna's family Seelie or Unseelie?" she asked Molly.

"Seelie, but don't let that fool you," Molly replied. "The Seelie Court gives the Ministry all kinds of trouble. The truce we have with them stops them from abducting people outright like they used to. But, if somebody happens to stumble into their lands, or they decide they've been invited..."

"Invited?"

"They have a pretty loose definition of what they consider an invitation. That's one problem with the Statutes of Secrecy. Muggles don't believe the Fae exist, so they sometimes don't watch what they say. And nobody can watch what they dream. They still like to take people to their lands and make them theirs. Once they have you, and decide to keep you, they'll enchant you. The Ministry sometimes can put a stop to an abduction if they get there in time. Means a lot of memory charms, though..."

Hermione suddenly had the strangest feeling... It was that something familiar she felt from time to time that she could never place.

"They also get nasty when they're offended," Molly continued. "In Ottery-St-Catchpole, they still talk about the pixie attack hundreds of years ago. Wizards had to drive them off, and the Fae who sent them. They were driven into the woods up north from there. Most of us know not to go anywhere near those woods. But guess where the Lovegoods live. Xenophilius Lovegood was enchanted by one, years ago."

"Luna's mother..."

"That would be her. Morgan was her name. Her daughter looks just like her."

"Look... I got to know Luna pretty well..."

"You think so? The Sidhe have a charm about them... Maybe not like their Veela cousins, but they can put their fairy charms on you and convince you they're the best people in the world. Blood will out. She'll show her true colors, someday."

Hermione had always trusted Molly's judgement. She'd always trusted Dumbledore's. But, the time had come where she knew she had to trust her own judgement more, no matter how much she respected these two. They were just plain _wrong _about Luna.

"I like her. Harry likes her."

"Does he?" Molly asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Let's just... agree to disagree for now, please? Everyone's waiting for us."

So, they joined the rest. Several Order members were there, including Dora, scaring the hell out of Harry's abusive relatives.

* * *

><p>The day after she'd settled in at home, Hermione received a call from Dora.<p>

"The master Alchemist I told you about would like to meet you. I'm sending you her book... Not _the _Book, just one she's written. Call me back when you've finished it, and let me know if you still want to do this."

The package arrived delivered by a large black owl.

It was an advanced copy of a book Andromeda Black-Tonks was publishing through Quibbler Press, her autobiography, _Unchained. _It would be as controversial as the woman, herself. They were already going to have to change the original cover to get it in the bookstores, depicting Andromeda as her mythological namesake, chained, as in the paintings, nude to a rock.

Hermione was enthralled. The woman had led quite the fascinating life. Hermione found it hard to connect the young girl described in the book with the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange that she had encountered. The photos of the sisters when they were young were striking, the girls so... innocent. One major surprise was who took those photos. It seems, in addition to being the Dark Lord, Voldemort had quite the talent for photography.

The memories of Voldemort were quite the eye opener. Hermione had always seen him as simply a monster, but now she had to see him as Andromeda did, a man who had the greatest of potential, but who couldn't overcome his demons. He taught her so much, including, unwittingly, how to break from him. So, the Dark Mark was Bella's idea. Interesting...

She wrote about her cousins, Sirius and Regulus, including Sirius's brief career as a rock star. Harry would have to read that. She wrote of her close friends Xeno and Morgan Lovegood. Hermione could see so much of both of them in their daughter, Luna. She'd wished she'd been able to know Morgan, as she was magical, in every sense of the word.

And, of course, there was Ted, the love of Andromeda's life. She wrote of the rocky road of their courtship, how they started off truly hating each other, or, at least, that's what they thought. She wrote of the night that changed her life, the night she truly realized the magic of the world, the night Morgan took her to meet her family, the Sidhe, the Fairy Folk. Andy and Ted would marry in their realm, and their child was conceived and born, there. But, that had some obvious effects on Nymphadora.

She wrote of her alchemical transformations, and her philosophies. She wrote her controversial theory on wizarding genetics and her views on the wizarding world, and how it must change. She wrote about how this got her blacklisted by the mainstream wizarding press, prompting her, Ted, and the Lovegoods to form their own publishing company, Quibbler Press, where the blacklisted would have their voices heard.

Hermione called Dora, and told her she wanted to meet the woman. A date was set.

At worst, she'd get to spend a day with Dora. That was worth the visit, alone. At best...

Hermione had found her mentor.


	8. Thelema

A/N: J. K. Rowling said that how magic works in the Harry Potter books is Alchemy based, so I'm taking that and running with it in how magic works in this story. Maria is from Fritz Lang's film, _Metropolis. _

Also, there _are _some femmeslashy elements, but when one considers Metamorphmagi, who can change their gender like the rest of us change clothes, most definitions of sexuality and even sexual identity go out the window with them.

**Chapter Eight**

**Thelema**

"I insist that in private life men should not admit their passions to be an end, indulging them and so degrading themselves to the level of the other animals, or suppressing them and creating neuroses. I insist that every thought, word and deed should be consciously devoted to the service of the Great Work. 'Whatsoever ye do, whether ye eat or drink, do all to the glory of God'"

-Aleister Crowley

* * *

><p>It had been a strange week.<p>

The muggle newspapers had reported a freak, very centralized, storm around a bridge in London. With all the mist, visibility was so bad that authorities had to close off the bridge until the storm had passed. Meteorologists had no explanation for the isolated, and completely unpredicted, storm, which dissipated as suddenly as it had begun.

That same day, the Daily Prophet reported a Death Eater attack on a London bridge being successfully repulsed, but the details were classified by the Ministry, except that there were no civilian casualties. Rumors of an assassination attempt on DMLE Head Amelia Bones and failed Death Eater attacks in Diagon Alley were neither confirmed nor denied by the Ministry. What would be surprising news by the end of the week was Fudge's replacement as Minister for Magic. Bones had been the expected choice, but she turned the job down. Instead, the new Minister was the Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour.

What struck Hermione was the magically moving photo of the new Minister at the press conference. His expression, his body language, the way he worded his answers, were not those of a man who'd had such a triumphant week. No, he seemed like a man for whom the situation had gotten much worse, and was maintaining a stiff upper lip.

The Prophet reported that Albus Dumbledore had no comment.

* * *

><p>Hermione had breakfast with her parents. She'd been invited to spend the Summer with the Weasleys at the Burrow. And, she likely would have accepted the invitation if it hadn't been for the events of the last two weeks, leading to her appointment that day to meet the notorious Andromeda Black-Tonks. If the meeting went well, it would alter her Summer plans, completely. Her parents were pleased she'd be staying with them for a little while, at least.<p>

"We _miss _our daughter," her mother had said. "We hardly see her, any more."

Hermione felt guilty over that. She thought back on how she had become so distant, almost a stranger to her parents. It had started back in First Year, when she began omitting details in her letters home. Things had gotten dangerous, and she didn't want to worry them. Her Third Year saw Dumbledore inform her she could tell them even less. The Summer after that, she'd been invited to the Quidditch World Cup. While she had no love for the game, it was a major event of the Wizarding world, so she wanted to attend. The next Summer, Dumbledore had insisted she needed to spend at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for safety reasons, with Voldemort back. He insisted that it was best she tell her parents nothing more than she was spending the Summer with her wizard friends. The less they knew, the better. In fact, he told her, she needed to consider that it might be best for them to not know they ever _had _a daughter. They were just helpless muggles, after all...

She'd become conditioned to never being home, never spending any time in the world where she'd spent her childhood. She understood the reasons given to her, but her estrangement from her family, from her own culture, was something she had to think about. But, she had so _many _things to think about...

One thing Hermione had thought a great deal about was what Harry had told her after his conversation with Luna in the hallway... after they'd gotten over the awkwardness of the naked incident... the secret he shared with her. He said he had planned to keep it to himself, to keep his friends out of danger, but he decided to tell _her._ Hermione would have to thank Luna, later, as she was sure the Ravenclaw had suggested that Harry tell her everything.

Nymphadora Tonks arrived, right on schedule, to take Hermione to the meeting with her mother, Andromeda.

"Wotcher, Hermione!"

"Hi. These are my parents, Dr. Apollo Granger and Dr. Helen Granger. Mum, Dad, this is Dora."

"Pleased to meet you."

Dora's hair was black, today, and she had dressed more conservatively than usual. Hermione realized it was because Dora was meeting her parents for the first time.

Dora had been one of the things that made last Summer's stay in the grim old place that was the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters bearable. While Nymphadora hated her name, its meaning, 'Gift of the Nymphs,' fit her, Hermione thought. She was like a Nymph... or what Hermione imagined Nymphs to be like, at any rate... Full of life, fun, a little mysterious. She kept Hermione and her friends entertained with her shape-shifting abilities, and was always joking. She had a sparkle in her eyes that always made Hermione feel a bit better during those bleak days.

Hermione made a silent prayer to whatever deity that was listening that Dora never lost that sparkle.

After introductions and some small talk, where Dora utterly charmed Hermione's parents, they readied for their trip.

"First" said Dora, "I'll have to key you into the wards, since you might decide to visit, regularly. If you're gonna be there, a lot, it'll be better if we don't have to go to all the trouble of welcoming you, every time."

"Key me in? I've never had to do that anywhere else I've been."

"Mum's cautious to the point of full-scale paranoia. We're talking Mad-Eye Moody level, here. But, you know why. You've read her book. The Blacks have always specialized in securing homes. You remember Sirius's house... I'd say I grew up in the most secure building in magical Britain. And coming from an Auror, let me tell ya... I know my secure buildings."

"So, why didn't Sirius secure the Potter home?"

"Dunno... He may not have known how. He... _really _hated the family, according to Mum. He saw _everything _about it as bad... Threw out the baby with the bath water, y'know."

"But... Surely, knowing the best magical security measures is worth keeping."

"Some of 'em aren't on the Light Magic Approved List, either the Ministry's or Dumbledore's. That's why the Weasleys turned down my offer to upgrade the Burrow. One nice little trick Mum picked up in New Orleans has the issue of being what the Ministry classifies as Dark _and _being North American."

"What's wrong with being North American?"

"Different system, there. It's not just European based... There's African influences, Asian influences, and what was already there before the Europeans came. It's... very North American. Hell, even what's practiced depends on where in North America you happen to be. And, of course, the Technomagic... Speaking of which..."

Dora pulled a cylindrical object from her bag that looked somewhat familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't place it.

"Your family has embraced Technomagic?"

Dora laughed, and answered, "Who do you think _developed_ a lot of it? Besides the North Americans and Japanese, that is?"

"Your parents?"

"Dad, especially. And hey, lots of his fellow Ravenclaws working with us... Xeno comes up with some of the most creative ideas..."

"Technomagic is driving the Ministry of Magic insane. They're talking about taking more steps, since keeping it off the open market isn't getting rid of it."

"Yeah, we figured they would. Let 'em try..."

Dora pushed a button on the device, and it emitted a specific sound. Now, Hermione remembered what was familiar about it.

"A sonic screwdriver?" she asked.

"Not really... But Dad and Xeno are big Dr. Who fans, so when they made this, that's what they based it on. I mean, since the Tardis works like our tents and bags with being bigger on the inside than they are on the outside, they'd _have _to love it, right?"

"What's it do?" Hermione asked as Dora began scanning up and down her body.

"Lots of things... But now, it's analyzing your magical core. We'll add the results to the wards, and presto! The house will allow you in without one of us telling it to."

"If the Ministry _were _to make development or possession of Technomagic devices illegal... What would you do? As an Auror?"

"I'd resign and they'd just have to classify me as a dark witch. We'd move a lot of our operations overseas, but we'd make the house Unplottable. No way Mum and Dad are giving up that house with all the work they've put into it... And, it's not like the Ministry could ever identify me on the street if I don't want to be identified. What good's a picture on a Wanted poster when you're hunting a Metamorphmagus? OK, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Take my hand."

* * *

><p>It was Hermione's first time Apparating. She understood she'd eventually get used to it.<p>

"Wow, I'm impressed," said Dora. "I figured I was gonna have to clean up some barf."

"Maybe... it's just... delayed barfing..."

"Breathe."

"OK..."

Hermione took a few deep breaths, and got her bearings. Then, she got a good look at where they were.

They stood beside a wall made of large textile blocks, with patterns carved into them. The wall was connected to a large metal gate with the same patterns. This was the entrance to the grounds. Hermione could see there were woods outside the gate. There were also quite a few trees on the grounds leading to the house.

"My parents named the estate _Thelema,"_ said Dora. "It means, roughly, will, wish, purpose, choice, desire... You get the idea."

It was clearly a large house, but Hermione couldn't tell _how _large because it seemed to be emerging from the hill it sat on, looking like it had grown naturally from it, like the surrounding trees. She couldn't tell where the hill ended and the house began.

"Mum and Dad loved the work of Frank Lloyd Wright, so they had the design based on a couple of his. They liked his holistic approach to architecture and how it should be applied to living."

Yes, Hermione could see the style in the house's design.

If the house looked imposing and intimidating from a distance, it looked even more so the closer they came to it. Hermione was reminded of a large temple. She figured it had to reflect the personality of it's Mistress, as her impression of Ted Tonks based on both Dora's descriptions and Andromeda's book was that of an easygoing sort. It looked... perfect for a master Alchemist.

There was a number of large clay statues in what Hermione recognized as a style popular before World War II populating both the grounds and the columnade at the top of the steps leading to the front door.

"The statues are lovely," she said.

"They're golems Mum made with the help of some artist friends. They're part of the security, _and _art. Sure, there have been plenty of golems over the centuries, but how many Art Deco ones? Mum loves Art Deco. The furnishings are Art Deco. It _does _go well with the design of the house."

Dora paused before opening the front door to give Hermione a warning.

"Oh, and you're gonna see a lot of things you're not used to seeing, so don't freak out over the boa constrictor. He's very sweet."

"The _what?"_

Sure enough, after they entered what Dora said her dad called the front room and her mum called the front parlor, a large boa constrictor slithered in to greet them.

"Wotcher, Seth!"

The snake hissed, nodded, and slithered out of the room.

"Seth's gone to tell Mum we're here."

"Why does she have a pet boa constrictor?"

"Well, you know how, when you're a kid, you want a pet that you don't get?"

"When she was a little girl, she wanted a _boa constrictor?"_

"Yeah, but it wasn't on the approved list for pets at Hogwarts... Again, Seth's a sweetie... Though Mum _did _make me promise that if I caught Wormtail, to bring him here."

"What would that have to do with the snake... _Oh!"_

There was a pop, and Hermione found herself faced with... the best dressed house elf she'd ever seen, wearing a very well cut suit and tie.

"Wotcher, Jeeves!" Dora greeted.

"Greetings, Mistress Nymphadora and Miss Granger. Mistress Andromeda is awaiting you in the study. Tea and refreshments will be served."

Hermione turned to Dora, and asked, "You have a house elf?" And a well dressed one with a good vocabulary, at that?

"Madame," said Jeeves, "I am _not _a house elf. I am a brownie."

"Oh! So... You're a _free _elf?"

"I have never been enslaved, Miss Granger. I came to this family directly from the Seelie Court. I haven't been subjected to the enchantments my unfortunate brethren were."

With that, the brownie popped back out. Dora and Hermione made their way to the study.

The study was a large room that served as a combination library and office. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and Hermione hoped she'd get the opportunity to explore them. In the corner was Andromeda's desk, with state of the art computer equipment that looked out of place with the 1930s design of the rest of the room, and even the desk it sat on.

Sitting on a large chair beside a coffee table, with Seth curled on the floor beside her, was the woman Hermione had come to meet.

She resembled Bellatrix Lestrange, which made sense. Her hair was a dark brown, her eyes an intense blue-grey, not as heavily lidded as her sister Bella's, with thin, arched, brows. She was dressed casually, but barefoot. Her ring finger on her left hand had a simple gold wedding band. The one on the ring finger of her right hand was more elaborate, with interlocking triangles forming a hexagram. She rose.

"Hello, Hermione. My daughter's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, at last."

"Thanks, Mrs. Tonks... Or do you prefer Mrs. Black-Tonks? Or..."

"Call me Andy. Everyone else does. Except Ted, he calls me Dromeda. Oh, and the people who call me all sorts of rude names... But they don't matter. Have a seat," said her hostess, motioning to the couch near the coffee table.

Jeeves arrived with the promised tea and refreshments. After Andy thanked him, he withdrew so they could begin their talk.

"Dora told me about your stand on house elves. I approve."

"Thank you... No one else seems to..."

"Some do. With others... This was the culture they were raised in. They don't know any better. _I _didn't know any better until I stepped outside of that culture. In my family, we were taught to treat them well, be kind to them, but we never thought about the fact that we were enslaving an intelligent species."

"The Blacks? Um, I don't mean any offense about your family..."

"None taken. Obviously, I disagreed with them on some key issues. And my Aunt Walbuga was psychotic. Whatever you have to say about _her, _I'm certain I've said worse."

"OK... But, about being kind to them... I've been to Sirius's house, and they had house elf heads mounted on the walls going back generations."

"Oh, that. Yes, I can see how that must have looked... That's our Celtic roots. While in modern times putting someone's head on display is disrespectful, to the ancient Celts it was seen as honoring someone. The head was an object of veneration. So, to the family, they were honoring the house elves who'd served that home. But, it _would _look pretty gruesome to anyone who doesn't know the reason. As much as I loathe my dearly departed Aunt Walburga, she wouldn't have tolerated the way I'm told Lucius Malfoy treats house elves. I'm very disappointed in Cissy for allowing it."

Hermione considered that, and thought of the harsh treatment of Kreacher by Sirius. Part of what Dora talked about when she said Sirius threw the baby out with the bath water where his family was concerned.

"But," Hermione said, "you don't have a house elf. You have a brownie."

"I suspect Jeeves thinks of it as he has _us, _but yes. You see the difference."

"Yes, but... _how _did this difference come about?"

"What do you know of house elves?"

"Frustratingly little. There's not much in the books... I was able to figure out they were once known as brownies, but their behavior didn't quite fit what I read of the brownies when they were part of the Seelie Court... Well, I guess brownies are _still _part of the Seelie Court..."

"What were you told when you asked about their enslavement?"

"That they _like _to work... And from the _free_ house elf I know, that's definitely the case... The argument I was given was that if we freed them, they'd lose what they love to do. I'm told they _like _being slaves. But... Harry told me about how they act when they consider doing something that puts them... at odds with their master. The free elf I mentioned used to belong to Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was doing something that would harm a lot of students at Hogwarts, and Dobby... That's the house elf... felt the need to act. But, helping us was hard on him. Harry said he kept hurting himself, ironed his _hands _even... I think I can safely assume he didn't _love _to do _that. _Harry tricked Malfoy into freeing him. Malfoy tried to attack Harry as a result, but Dobby knocked him on his arse."

"Ha! I wish I'd been there to see it. But, that's what we have Pensieves for..."

Hermione was amused at the thought of asking Harry for that particular memory, and said, "I can picture asking him... 'Harry, I need you to place a memory in the Pensieve' 'Well, Hermione, I know it must be important, or you wouldn't ask. Which one?' 'The one where you freed Dobby and he knocked Lucius on his arse.' 'But Hermione, why? Is there something that happened there that will help us defeat Voldemort?' 'No, I just want to see Dobby knock Lucius on his arse.'"

Dora and Andy laughed, with Dora adding, "Spot on Harry impersonation."

Andy said, "I'd imagine Harry has a very loyal friend in this house elf."

"_Very,"_ said Hermione. "He works at Hogwarts, now... Gets paid... And he has been _incredibly _helpful to us. He helped Harry during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, told us about the Room of Requirement..."

"It would seem having his free will has made him _better _at his job and far more loyal, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, _yes, _but his job performance isn't the issue..."

"It is when you consider the reason wizards enslaved an intelligent species. Brownies would choose a household, and do what they do. All they wanted in return was a small offering... They're especially fond of dairy products and honey... and to be treated with respect. Well, that was apparently asking too much of wizards... The reasoning was brownies didn't distinguish between magi and muggles. They'd help whatever family they chose. Now, one would think they would have simply informed the brownies of the importance of keeping magic secret when the Statutes were introduced... But that wasn't the only issue. You see, when you disrespect brownies, they naturally get offended. They'd either leave the household or, if they were _really _offended, prank the offender. The excuse the wizards used was enslaving them and cursing them with compulsions to harm themselves for considering disobedience was the only way to keep them under _control. _They used the Statutes of Secrecy as their justification."

"Even though the brownies were intelligent?"

"Have you seen the way our people treat other intelligent species?"

"Yes. Very recently, in fact... _Umbridge," _Hermione said the name through gritted teeth, "was being confronted by the centaurs, and just started insulting them... Really stupid of her, considering these were _centaurs... _She was going on about how the Ministry graciously _allowed _them to live in the Forbidden Forest... like that was their choice... and their, in her words, 'near human' intelligence... _That _one really set them off..."

"I imagine so. She's lucky to still be alive. In the old days, she wouldn't have been. There's a fountain at the Ministry that says everything you need to know about how our people view themselves, the world, and everything in it. It depicts a witch and wizard, looking heavenward with their wands raised, and a house elf, goblin, and centaur looking worshipfully, not at the heavens, but at the witch and wizard. Our culture firmly believes that to be the natural order of things, everything in it's proper place."

"How can they... _possibly_ see it that way? I mean, I can see a few bigots like Umbridge, but _most?"_

"It's what they were taught, what their parents were taught before them, what _their _parents were taught before _them,_ going back centuries, now. It's the way things have always been, they think. _You _are able to look at it from a different perspective, because you weren't raised in this culture. You see, and ask the challenging and inconvenient questions. That's the main reason for these Pureblood Supremacists, I think. They _fear _you. But, even people with the best of intentions, who just want the _best _for you, will try to get you to stop questioning, to just accept that the way things have been done for centuries is the natural order, the way it's always been, and always _will _be. They don't want to have to think about those questions."

"I... just find it so hard to believe how... _willfully..._ ignorant people can be."

"Most in our culture are more ignorant than you think. For example... I'm going to ask you the first question my first great teacher asked _me..._ Well, it was technically the second question he asked, but you get the idea... What can you tell me about Egyptian hieroglyphs?"

"Hieroglyph is a Greek word meaning 'sacred carving.' The symbols were used to create spells. The ancient Hebrews expanded on that, building a whole magical system using letters and numbers. Our modern system of creating and performing spells evolved from it."

"Very good. Now, how many of your fellow Hogwarts students know that? To give you an idea, think of how many other students are in your Arithmency and Ancient Runes classes, and how many study what they're not specifically required to for their classes on their own."

"Not very many."

"That's how it's been for generations. Do you understand Latin?"

"My parents are dentists, so I grew up with a lot of Medical terminology, which includes a lot of Latin. I thought it was a good language to learn. When Professor McGonagall told me about Hogwarts and demonstrated a spell, I noticed it was in Latin, so I brushed up before I started there."

"Then, you're already ahead of most of your Pureblood peers. Most of them don't understand Latin."

"How do they learn the spells?"

"Think about that. How are they taught?"

"We're told the incantation and... They're just _memorizing _them! We're taught by _rote!"_

Well, that explained why Ron had so much trouble picking them up.

"Exactly. We live in a culture where we're using these spells daily, and most of us have no real idea what it is we're doing. You only understand the very language of the spells you use if you were taught at home. Most don't understand spell construction or how the craft developed. Oh, do you like the scones?"

"They're delicious."

"I'll pass that on to Jeeve_s. _Now, as you said, our entire system is based on that of the Hebrews. The name of their God is Yahweh. It was spelled with four letters. In Kabbalah, these four letters each represent one of the Four Elements of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, the elements the Ancients believed everything to be made of in some combination. So, God is both Creator and Creation, and all of Creation, including ourselves, is a _part _of God. God conceived the Universe, spoke the Word, and his Will was made manifest. Understand, so far?"

"I'm following it."

"Anything we create is conceiving something, and making our will manifest, whether it's a building, a song... These scones are a manifestation of Jeeves's will. He took the elements of the ingredients, and created them. With magic, we conceive something, speak words, and make our wills manifest. That's tremendous power. The fact that we can do this means, I believe, that we have a special responsibility for how we behave, how we act, towards our fellow beings. Now, from your observations of our culture, how responsibly is it acting towards it's fellow beings?"

"Not very responsibly, at all."

"The freedom to manifest our will is the most basic right we have from birth. Now, with house elves, what has been done to _their _wills?"

"Their wills have been taken _from _them."

"The greatest crime, I think... _all _true crime is an extension of it... and by that I mean what victimizes others, not just things you do that many in the current society simply disapprove of... is interfering with the true will of someone else. What is _your _will? What do you want to do?"

"I... want to make the world a better place. I want the Wizarding world... Is there a less sexist term I could use? I mean, I'm not a wizard, I'm a _witch."_

"Magical world works... We are Magi... Though I prefer Magical society. It's not as though we're actually in a different _world _than the rest of Humanity."

"Thanks... I want the Magical society to be more just, fairer. I want the intelligent beings within it to have their inalienable rights to... manifest their wills, as you put it."

"Excellent. Very few even _think _about what their true will, the essence of their _being,_ is. Many that do lose sight of it over the years, and fall off their Path. There are many methods to finding one's Path and navigating it. Alchemy is one of the best, I think, since it incorporates and unites so many others. Through Alchemy, we can understand our true wills, and bring them closer to the _Divine _Will. It is _my _will to teach it to you, if it is your will to learn it."

"Yes... I would like that... That is my will."

"Good. Let's work out a schedule, then. What are your other obligations, this Summer?"

"Well... The Weasleys invited me to spend the Summer with them, but that's not really an obligation. Though I _do _want to be there for Harry's birthday."

"Hmm... How often do you see your _own _family?"

"Not as often as I'd like... Professor Dumbledore's told me I need to break my ties from them completely, eventually."

"Really? Why?"

"They're muggles."

"And?"

"Professor Dumbledore said their world is no longer mine, that they're just muggles, and unimportant to my future, and that it's best for _them_ that I not be part of their lives. He said that _some _muggles _have _to know about us, but that if too many did, they'd expect us to solve all their problems for them."

"Hmmph... As I said, we're not in a different world than the rest of Humanity. And this whole Master Race mentality... Honestly, we can't even solve our _own _problems... Yes, we can do things they can't, but have _we _travelled to the moon? No, we haven't. And culturally? What would most British muggles think of the enslavement of house elves?"

"Muggle Britain abolished slavery in the 1800s."

"Exactly. So which is the more enlightened culture? With the contempt we treat our fellow humans with, it's no _wonder _we treat non-human intelligent species the way we do... Are your parents good people?"

"Yes."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Do you want to keep them in your life?"

"Yes."

"Do they want you in their lives?"

"Yes... My mother just told me how much they miss me, how they hardly see me, any more..."

"Then, that settles it. Whatever else you do, make time for them... _if _that is your true will."

"It is."

"So... Dora, what is Hermione's will for this Summer?"

"Alchemy lessons with you, spending time with her parents, and Harry's birthday with the Weasleys. Did I get it all, Hermione?"

"I think so..."

"Good," said Andy. "I'll gather the tools she'll need, and you can give her a tour of the house since she'll be spending a lot of time here. Show her all the ways we have for her to indulge herself."

So, began the tour. Dora showed Hermione the dining room, where the ground floor bathrooms were, an exercise room, a game room, and _two _entertainment rooms. One had a grand piano. It seemed Andy was an excellent piano player, though Dora, herself, preferred playing the guitar. The other was a full scale state of the art muggle entertainment center with, Hermione was told, an excellent sound system.

"Your parents must be as rich as the Malfoys," said Hermione.

"Richer. Not much money to be made in the Magical community. There's only a few thousand Magi in Britain. Nah, the _real _money is to be made in the muggle community. Back in the mid-70s, a North American Fairy Queen we know _strongly _suggested Mum and Dad invest in a few little companies starting up, there. Apple, Microsoft, a few others... What can I say? She knew where the future was... Of course, she had a little to do with bringing it about."

After they stepped back in the hall, Dora led Hermione to a doorway. Beside it was a sign saying 'Watch your step.'

"We have lifts, but since I'm giving you the tour, we'll take the stairs."

The stairs led downward beneath the Earth's surface, and were dimly lit.

"Welcome to the Cave. Over here is the dungeon. It's fully functional, but hasn't seen much use. But, y'know, just in case..."

They continued down the hall, until they came to another door, which they entered.

"And this is were Mum works, besides the study. This is where you'll be doing most of your practical work. You'll see why I was so good at Potions during my Hogwarts years. I had a _huge _head start on just about everybody else."

It looked like a combination of a Potions classroom, a modern chemistry lab, a shrine, and a mad scientist's laboratory. Which, Hermione supposed, it was.

"And across from Mum's lab, we have Dad's lab. And currently in Dad's lab is Dad. Wotcher Dad. This is Hermione."

"Hello," the man said, shaking Hermione's hand. "I'm Ted."

Ted was a large man, sandy haired, with a trim beard. He looked so very... normal. Hermione thought it must have been a massive blow to the preening Lucius Malfoy's pride to lose Andy to him.

However normal Ted Tonks looked, however, he clearly was far from it judging from his lab, in some ways like his wife's, but much more mad scientist. The technology in the room was a mix of state of the art and archaic, though, given the sonic screwdriver based device she'd seen earlier, Hermione suspected the tesla coils and large switches were mainly for effect. The large beakers full of mysterious bubbly liquids were probably authentic, though.

What _really _caught her eye was something sitting in a chair against the wall. It looked like a gold, and female, robot. Not only that, but her elegant design fit those of the Art Deco golems, outside.

Ted said, "This is Maria."

The mechanical woman stood, and slowly approached. She watched Hermione for a moment before extending her hand. Hermione took it, feeling strange greeting a robot.

After leaving the lab, Dora led Hermione to another doorway at the end of the hall. Hermione heard the faint sound of a waterfall. She followed Dora through the doorway and found herself on a clockwise spiral staircase leading up, the sound of the waterfall getting closer. At the top of the staircase, they stepped into an oasis.

"This is the indoor garden," said Dora.

Walking down the path, looking at the beautiful tropical plants, the large glass ceiling, pixies fluttering here and there, Hermione didn't think of it so much as an indoor garden, but more as a small rain forest.

"Who takes care of all these plants?" Hermione asked.

"The pixies, mainly. One of Morgan's contributions."

"Luna's mother..."

"And my Godmother. Yeah, I had an authentic Fairy Godmother."

"So that's how you and Luna know each other so well."

"Yeah, we're pretty much sisters. Oh, do you know the role of a Godparent in our culture?"

"Is it different than in the muggle one?"

"Depends on what you define as 'the muggle one.' Hispanic Catholic muggles keep the old practice... The Godparents are like a second set of parents, which means they're going to be really close, since they _are _now your family. That's why Sirius was the way he was with Harry. With his natural parents dead, Sirius _was _Harry's father, the way the old families look at it."

Then, they got to where the waterfall was.

"And here's the swimming pool."

"That's... some swimming pool."

"Mum based it on the pond they had where she grew up, right down to, as you can see, the waterfall. But, since it's indoors, we can use it year round. Oh, they didn't have the tropical plants, of course... Mum and Dad just like 'em."

It was shaped like a natural pond, with rocks here and there serving the same purpose of steps in a normal swimming pool. Over what Hermione assumed was the deep end was a cliff jutting a few feet out, presumably for diving. A small stream flowed from the pool to a smaller and shallower collection of water, but still large enough to hold several people. The water, there, circulated like a muggle hot tub, so Hermione could guess what it's function was.

Hermione noticed a lot of mist at the waterfall, and a cave behind it.

"Where's the cave lead to?" she asked.

"Ahh... That's a secret. Morgan's other contribution."

Close to the pool and hot tub was a sitting area with tables, chairs, and plenty of towels. Beyond that was a sliding glass door, leading them back into the main ground floor hallway.

"This house..." Hermione said, "I could _live _here! How did you even manage to convince yourself to move out?"

"Well, y'know, wanting to be grown up and make it on my own... But you'll notice how often I'm _here._ Having my own flat is great and all, but it doesn't have the swimming pool..."

"Or the game room..."

"Or the media room..."

"Or Jeeves..."

"_Especially _Jeeves..."

* * *

><p>Back in the study, they found Andy, Ted, Jeeves, and, of course, Seth, waiting for them. Ted had a large box.<p>

"This is for you," he said to Hermione. "It's a Pensieve. Just read the instruction booklet, set it up, and you're ready to do some memory sorting."

"I... can't accept this... These are so rare... They must be expensive..."

"Dromeda and I made this one, ourselves. They're not really that expensive to make, and trust me, you'll need it."

Dora added, "Mum's gonna throw a _lot _of info at you. You'll want to be able to review it."

Hermione replied, "Well... Thank you... Thank you very much."

"Now," said Ted, "about transportation... Dora won't be able to come by and pick you up all the time, and you can't legally Apparate yet, even if you know how, so we made _this."_

He handed her a pendant with a specific design. Hermione recognized it. It was the Granger Coat of Arms.

"We had to do a little research to make sure we had the _right _Granger Coat of Arms... The Grangers have a few of them, depending on which branch... But, when you hold that, focus your will on this place, and say 'Thelema,' it will transport you here. And one more thing I need to do..."

Ted was holding the sonic screwdriver looking... thing.

"Hermione, if I could see your wand for a moment... And, Dora, if you could step out of the room, please?"

"Oh, yeah... Almost forgot..." Dora somewhat quietly left the room. Somewhat, because she stumbled a bit as she went through the door.

"Why does she have to leave the room?" Hermione asked, as she handed her wand to Ted.

"So the Auror won't see her dad doing something illegal," he answered, as the device scanned her wand. "To use your new Pensieve, you need your wand. But, you're underage for a few more months, and aren't allowed to use it out of school. So, I'm removing the tracer the Ministry had installed on your wand so they won't know you're using it. Dromeda, meanwhile, will place her own custom designed wards in whatever room you want to use this in that'll keep the Ministry from detecting any magic used there. Here ya go..."

So, until the end of July, Hermione would spend her days studying with Andy and her evenings with her parents.

It turned out that Andy had more to teach her than she had dreamed. Alchemy was an utterly amazing subject. The more you learned about transforming elements, the more you were transformed. Then, Hermione began learning more about the Dark Arts, discovering that there was a lot more to them than she'd thought. The Dark Arts were more than Unforgivables. The true Dark Arts were ancient and primal, beyond good and evil, something far from the mundane things Hermione had learned at Hogwarts. No, this was far more. This was the power to work your will, the power to _create_.

* * *

><p>The first lesson was on something they didn't teach at Hogwarts: Magical Ethics.<p>

The lighting was dimmed in the study when Hermione returned, with candles and incense burning. Pillows were on the floor where Andy was sitting, cross legged, with Seth again curled up beside her. Hermione, realizing she wasn't going to be sitting at a desk or a table for this lesson, sat on a pillow across from Andy.

There was a pop, signalling the arrival of Jeeves, with two glasses each filled with a thick green liquid, which he handed to them.

Jeeves said, "It's a favorite of mine, an avocado shake with honey. Healthy _and _tasty."

"He _insists _we maintain a balanced diet," said Andy.

"Though _Mr. _Tonks insists on retaining his bad habits," Jeeves replied. "I _do _hope there's hope for _you, _Miss Granger."

Hermione took a sip.

"Mmm! That's _good! _May I have the recipe? My parents always talk about too much sugar... They'll like this."

"Of course. I'll write it down for you before you leave for the day."

"_Thank _you."

"It will be my pleasure."

With that, he bowed and withdrew, and Andy began.

"If you have any questions or comments, feel free to express them when I pause long enough for you to do so."

"All right..." Hermione realized this wasn't going to be like one of McGonagall's classes. But then, she had no idea how the Transfiguration Mistress would teach one on one. The atmosphere probably wouldn't be this casual, she thought.

"Today we're going to be covering Magical Ethics, which is very important in Alchemy. Now, as I'm sure you know, I'm considered by most to be a dark witch, expert on and advocate for the Dark Arts, renegade protege of Lord Voldemort, and general all around naughty person. Now, how would the Dark Arts be defined?"

"There's not a real clear definition, as near as I can tell. There's the obvious curses intended to do serious harm, but beyond that it gets vague. We studied werewolves in Defence Against Dark Arts, but I certainly don't consider Remus Lupin dark. From what Harry told me, Professor Snape discusses Legilimency as though it were a Dark Art, referring to 'the victim' and such. But I know Professor Dumbledore is a Legilimens, and no one considers _him _a dark wizard because of it."

"And Wandless magic. Don't forget he does _that. _You're right. The modern definitions _are _vague. The term originally was used to describe older magics, ancient magics, often very powerful, but difficult to control if one lacks discipline. Magic can be rather wild. Wands were developed to help us with control and focus. They're excellent tools. However, if your average Magi loses their wand... either by having it taken from them or it becoming damaged... Where does that leave the Magi?"

"Helpless."

"Yes. As a people, we've become completely dependent on these little pieces of wood. You see the advantage of being able to function without one. Some of the most powerful magics, which happen to be classified by the Ministry as Dark Arts, are what we now call Earth magics. What can you tell me of the Gaia Hypothesis?"

Well, Hermione wasn't expecting _that _question. What did a muggle scientific concept have to do with the Dark Arts?

Hermione answered, "I've read a little about it... The idea is that the Earth's physical and biological processes are connected to form a self-regulating living system."

"Now, apply that idea, that _everything _on this Earth is connected in a single living system, to magic."

"Well, if it's all connected... We're a part of it."

Andy nodded, and prompted, "Continue."

"So... Instead of just our own individual magical cores... We can... draw from the _Earth."_

"And? Remember, it's _all _connected."

"Everything that's a part of Nature... which would be... _everything._ But... That sounds so overwhelming..."

"If you're not in harmony with Nature and her cycles, it is. Earth magic, magic based on that connection, is something even muggles can do, though not to the same level we can. But, prayers, rituals, petitioning Saints or Angels or Gods and Goddesses, they've been doing for thousands of years. But, having that harmony with Nature is the key. Most of our major religions are built around being in harmony with Nature's cycles. For example, how well do you know the Christian calendar?"

"Not very well... My family isn't religious."

"Ah... Well, my primary instructor on this particular subject was Morgan, who was a Celtic Christian Priestess."

"Morgan was _Christian?"_

"Yes, but, as I said, Celtic. You'll understand what a difference that makes as you learn more of the Fae. And, as Alchemy is a Christian system, the Christian calendar is what works best, for _me. _But, most religions and other spiritual Paths have their own systems and traditions based on Nature's cycles that work best for those that follow those Paths. What works best for me, personally, isn't necessarily what would work best for someone else."

"So, these... different Paths... lead to the same destination?"

"More or less... The Christian calendar is built around Nature's cycles. We have the Harvest festivals that lead directly into Advent. Advent is about preparing for the twelve day festival of Christmas. Advent is Winter, the days grow colder, the nights grow longer. During this, we have various Feast Days, such as St. Nicholas and St. Lucy. St. Lucy's Day is the promise that Light will return from within the Darkness.

"Christmastide is about the birth of the Christ Child, celebrating the Sun's return following the Winter Solstice. The days begin to grow longer, though we've still got a lot of Winter to go. Christmas ends with Twelfth Night, which takes us directly into Carnival.

"Carnival is preparing for the next turn of the Seasons. On Twelfth Night, the apple trees are Wassailed... That is, songs are sung to them, offerings of toast soaked in wassail are placed on the trees, blessings are done, dances around the trees, to awaken them and ensure a bountiful harvest. Twelfth Night was when St. Joan of Arc was born. That's also when the first King Cakes are eaten, as the next day is Three Kings Day, dedicated to the Magi that visited the Christ Child. King Cakes are ring shaped, representing both a crown and Nature's cycles. The colored sugar or the icing, depending on what culture is making it, are purple, green, and gold, representing justice, faith, and power. A small object, usually a tiny doll representing the Christ Child, is inside the cake. Whoever finds it is responsible for the next major celebration, when the Carnival festivities _really _take off, at the beginning of February.

"The beginning of February is Candlemas. For the Celts, this marked the beginning of Spring. In places with a strong Celtic heritage, it's Imbolc, St. Brigid's Day. This is one of the most important days for me, given my own personal relationship with Brigid."

"Yes," Hermione said, "that was in your book... You actually met... _Brigid."_

"Wonderful woman... She is the Light-Bringer, her flame promising the warmth of the Spring to come. This is when lambs are born, and we look for the first signs of the coming Spring. There's an old tradition involving predicting the weather using a hedgehog, though in North America they use a groundhog. This all ultimately leads to the last day of Carnival, Shrove Tuesday or Fat Tuesday, depending on what tradition you're following. Both traditions involve finishing off whatever rich food is around, because the next day is Ash Wednesday, beginning Lent."

"I've never quite understood Lent. I know it's before Easter, but I don't understand the giving something up or the fasting."

"Lent is Spring. The days are growing longer and warmer, the ice is thawing, the brooks are flowing, new buds, new leaves, Nature is renewing itself. As we are a part of Nature, so we renew _our_selves in Mind, Body, and Spirit to prepare for Easter. This is done with fasting, meditation, prayer, doing good works, working to be more Christ-like. During this, though, is St. Patrick's Day, right before the Vernal Equinox, so if you celebrate that, you have a special dispensation for it. The old saying is Winter trembles on St. Brigid's Day and runs for it's life on St. Patrick's. Then, on the first full moon following the Vernal Equinox is Passover, and the first Sunday after that is Easter."

Hermione said, understanding, "Celebrating the Resurrection. Just as Nature is reborn."

"That's it. All sorts of traditions have developed in relation to it. For example, the tradition of painting eggs originated over three thousand years ago with the Persian Vernal Equinox festival of Nowruz, the eggs symbolizing the renewal of life. The tradition spread to the Romans and, in turn, to the Christians. German Protestants in the 16th Century developed the tradition of the Easter Hare, which would be the hare seen in the Easter Moon. Now, _this _is something I've always found interesting... Hares and rabbits are associated with the moon in cultures all around the world... Europe, Asia, Africa, the Americas... Some that had _no contact, whatsoever _in ancient times, and in almost _all _of these, the bunny has the same Trickster character."

"Luna's... Luna _Lovegood, _not the Moon Goddess... Her Patronus is a hare."

"Of course, it is," Andy said with an enigmatic smile. "What else would it be? After Easter, we come to the May Devotionals, dedicated to St. Mary, the Queen of the May. They start with May Day, which involves parades involving lots of flowers and greenery, when Nature is in full bloom. To the Celts, it's Beltane, when the Tuatha De Danann, who eventually became the Fae, first arrived in Ireland, and marks the beginning of Summer. That's one of the times the barriers between our world and the Fairylands are at their thinnest, so... There's a lot of the Fairy Queen in the May Queen, that day. The English traditions have their roots in the ancient Roman festival dedicated to Flora. The tradition is to select a girl as Queen of the May, who leads the parade. Lewis Carroll took a photo of Alice as the May Queen. In Elizabethian times in England, the Guilds got a bit competitive over who could put the _most _greenery on a costume, eventually getting to the point where they covered an entire man in it. Thus was born Jack in the Green, the May Queen's mischievous companion. The May Queen and Jack have become such prominent archetypes that many Neo-Pagans have built their own Myth and rituals for them for Beltane, based on an old Sumerian one we'll cover in your next lesson. I had the pleasure of attending an especially beautiful celebration of that type in Edinburgh. Sure, it's not what the ancient Druids did for Beltane, but so what?"

"So... Is the May Queen St. Mary or the Fairy Queen?"

"Ask her, some day. Beltane might be a good time. Her answer will probably be cryptic, though..."

"Like some of yours. Are you _sure _you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"Well, I _did _marry one... I suppose he brought out my inner Ravenclaw... And now, we're bringing out yours."

"Good thing you're not bringing out my inner Slytherin."

"Your inner Slytherin comes out often enough without _my _prompting. Didn't you kidnap and blackmail Rita Skeeter in your Fourth Year?"

"Um... Maybe? And how do you know about that?"

"She was giving you problems, then disappeared, then turned up again with you and Luna doing an interview with Harry for Xeno. _Any _Slytherin worth the name would have figured out what happened. I'm surprised my nephew didn't steer clear of you, after that. But, I understand he's rather stupid... I expected better from Cissy... I mean, there Cissy and Lucius are trying to convince the world that they're not supporters of the Dark Lord and don't support this whole Pureblood Supremacy thing at all, and what does their boy do? He runs up and down the halls of Hogwarts loudly praising Voldemort and insulting Muggleborns. Slytherins are supposed to be _cunning!_ But I digress.."

"It's a good point, though."

"Nevertheless... After the May Devotionals are the June Devotionals dedicated to Christ, and Midsummer. After that is August 1, called Lammas in England and Lughnasadh in Ireland. It's the first Harvest festival, and, exactly six months after Imbolc, we're back to St. Brigid, with pilgrimages made to her sacred healing wells. Now, what do you think I thought of when I was told when Harry's birthday was?"

Harry's bithday was July 31... "The day before Lammas."

"And, it's back to Harvest season, and the circle continues, unending. The purpose of these rituals and those of other Paths is to keep us connected, and in constant awareness of that connection. As Magi, I believe we, _especially, _need that connection with Nature. With our people taught to use _only _their personal magical core, they're disconnected. Rather than seeing themselves as a part of a Whole, a part of Nature along with everything else, they see themselves as apart _from_ it, and _above _it. They're born with magic, yet fail to see the _greatest _magic in the world around them. And, by lacking that understanding, that connection, we see how they treat other intelligent beings, even other humans, even other _Magi__._"

"And yet it's considered Dark Arts..."

"There's all sorts of magic besides Earth and Wandless magic the Ministry classify as Dark Arts... Aside from the usual curses, there's Technomagic. They prefer people not working directly for them to not study ancient magical systems _too _closely, or spell construction, or to develop Technomagic, at all."

"Why? What makes these things Dark Arts? What's dark about Technomagic?"

"The answer lies in why the Ministry doesn't want these taught. So, let's look at how they teach what they _do _at Hogwarts. For example, did you know that Arithmency and Divination are _supposed _to be taught as related subjects? Sybill Trelawney is one of the world's leading experts on Arithmency."

"Trelawney? She seems too... scatterbrained to have the discipline."

"You should see her when she's working instead of trying to teach. She'll have Arithmency charts spread all over the place, Tarot cards, I Ching... Doesn't seem to have any organization, whatsoever, but it's all organized to her. She'll do some Arithmancy calculations, look into her crystal ball for a bit, do some things with the cards, check the Arithmancy charts again, then give Astrology charts a go over... She can be at it for hours. But, when she comes to a conclusion, it's spot on. She's still subconsciously doing calculations as she goes through the day, so sometimes the conclusion will hit, suddenly. She can be right in the middle of something else, just having a casual conversation with you, and BAM, prophecy. Rather dramatic when it happens. She's very dysfunctional socially, though."

"Harry told me that Trelawney was who made the prophecy the Death Eaters were after in the Department of Mysteries. But, Dumbledore has always been... dismissive of Divination as a subject. I thought he thought it was all a load of garbage, like I did. But, all his actions are _based _on a prophecy."

"Yes, interesting, that. Obviously he doesn't think it's what he leads everyone to believe."

"But, if they're supposed to be taught as connected subjects, why _aren't _they? Don't they want us to actually learn anything?"

"Let's examine the Dualism issue, what's good, what's bad, another way besides Light and Dark magic. There's the Right-Hand and Left-Hand Paths. The origin of the terms is in Tantra. Do you know of the three types of Tantric Yoga?"

"Yes, it was in your book... White, Red, and Black."

"Black Tantra would be an example of the Left-Hand Path. The Black Tantra practitioners would do things that violated Hindu customs, specifically for that reason, such as holding rituals in graveyards."

"Voldemort did that when he restored himself."

"Yes... He's very fond of that Path... He studied extensively in India. He's what Aleister Crowley would call 'A Brother of the Left-Hand Path.' You've met my sister, Bella."

"I'm afraid so."

"Lord Voldemort practiced Black Tantra on her, quite regularly. You see the result."

"So... The Left-Hand Path is used by some dark witches and wizards? Is that why the Dark Arts have their reputation?"

"It's not really about the Dark Arts... For example, what do you know about love potions?"

"Not a great deal... Though I expect it'll be in this year's textbook. We should be getting into the more advanced potions..." She remembered something Molly Weasley told her and Ginny. "I know one person who made a love potion to... give her future husband a nudge, as she put it... They've been happily married for years."

"The most powerful love potion is Amortentia, but they all work from the same principle. They make the person dosed infatuated with the person dosing them."

"That... doesn't sound like love."

"Ted has told me the muggles have something like it. They're called date rape drugs, though Amortentia is far more powerful and longer lasting."

Hermione was appalled. She couldn't believe, when she was younger, that she thought love potions were romantic.

She asked, "Then, why aren't they illegal?"

"In our culture, love potions are considered normal Courtship."

"It's... a _violation!_ It's removing someone's free will!"

"Like what they've done to the brownies all these years."

Yes, _exactly _that.

Andy continued, "Now, this person you know who used the love potion... Was she someone you'd consider a dark witch?"

"No... Farthest thing from it."

"What's her opinion of the Dark Arts?"

"Very opposed."

"Is it Molly Weasley, by any chance?"

_Damn, _she's good...

"Um... Whatever gave you _that _idea?"

"I was thinking of old married couples you'd know, and who among them would do that. Molly was a few years ahead of me... She was a fifth year Gryffindor Prefect when I started Hogwarts. She was very much about controlling everything and everyone around her. She _hated _me." Andy smiled at the memory. "And could that girl _yell._ But I digress, again... So, this is someone who doesn't practice the Dark Arts, yet, at least in this instance, followed the Left-Hand Path. Many dark magi follow the Left-Hand Path, but so do many that consider themselves light magi."

"How do we tell the difference?"

"The Right-Hand Path is about control of self. The Left-Hand Path is about control of others. Now... Why does the Ministry discourage the study of ancient magics, Earth magic, Wandless magic, Technomagic, and even information about scientific and technical advances in the muggle world?"

Hermione considered, and answered, "It's about control."

"And?"

"Power over others. They try to keep us ignorant, so we're not doing anything outside their control."

No wonder, Hermione thought, that Andy seemed to have as many issues with the Ministry of Magic as she did Voldemort. Which left her wondering something.

"Um, may I ask you a personal question?"

"You can ask me anything, though I can't promise I'll answer if it's _too _personal."

"You're opposed to Voldemort... You're not supportive of the Ministry... So, why aren't you part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Andy considered the question, then said, "Before I answer that, I have a question for you. Dora told me something about Harry, but I'd like to ask you about it, as you've known him longer."

"OK... What did she tell you?"

"Are his guardians abusing him?"

Damn...

"Yes... I don't know about physically, any more..."

"You think he was, though..."

"Yes, I'm certain of it. And emotionally, as well... That still happens, I'm sure..."

"Something else Dora thinks... And Luna shares the opinion... Do you think they're feeding him properly?"

"No... definitely not. He only gets proper nourishment when he's with the Weasleys or at school."

Andy's eyes turned a shade darker.

"I see..." She stood and, despite trying to stay calm, Hermione could feel the rage from the woman. Andy closed her eyes, and took five very deep breaths before continuing. "Ted and I offered to adopt him when he was orphaned... Dora would have had a baby brother... So did Xeno and Morgan. So did a _lot _of families. Of course, it might not have been necessary to adopt him permanently if his Godfather, my cousin Sirius, had been granted a _trial _instead of being just thrown into Azkaban _without _one..."

"What happened? Why couldn't anyone adopt Harry?"

"_Dumbledore... _in his _infinite _wisdom... decided it would be _better... _for Harry to be raised _there... _with _those _people."

"He... couldn't have known..."

"Well, he knows _now, _doesn't he?"

"He _might _not..."

"Dora and Luna just had to know him a little while to figure it out! Dora and some others in the Order of the Phoenix confronted his... _loving family..."_

"Yes, I was there."

"So... How could Dumbeldore _not _know about it?"

"He'd... _have _to..."

"And why hasn't he _done_ something about it?"

"Maybe there's nothing legally he _can _do..."

"Our laws against child abuse are as strong as they are in the Muggle culture. And we have easier ways of _proving _it. Dumbledore could go straight to the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot... Oh wait, he _is _the Chief Warlock... He _has _the power to remove him from there, whatever his reasons were for putting him there in the first place. I'm sure the Weasleys, for example, would be willing to take him as a ward."

"They consider him part of the family, already..."

"There you go. Now, from what Dora tells me, there are some very potent blood wards for his guardians' house, but if Molly's still anything like I remember, I pity _anyone _who tries to harm someone she cares about. And _this _home... Even Voldemort himself couldn't get within a hundred yards of this place. I know. He's tried."

"He... _must _have his reasons..."

"He _always _has his reasons. Doesn't make them _good _reasons... And I can't think of _any _good reason to continue putting a child in an abusive home." She paused, looking thoughtful, then resolved. "He thinks it's _better _for Harry to live there. It's clearly not been better for Harry, so who is it better _for?"_

Hermione couldn't believe this. She'd looked up to Dumbledore. He was the entire reason she wanted to be a Griffindor. But... She couldn't find a flaw in Andy's argument. She mentally went over the events of those fateful days... Harry's parents being killed, Harry surviving, Wormtail, Sirius being blamed for Wormtail's crimes and sent to Azkaban without a trial... Wait a minute...

"Sirius..." she began, hesitated, then continued, "He didn't get a trial. He _should _have been guaranteed one. It's the _law... _Whatever Crouch may have thought he could do, the Chief Warlock could have forced the law to be observed... It was his _job _to make sure the law was observed!"

Andy nodded.

Hermione continued her line of reasoning, however painful it was. "Sirius... If he'd been free... would have gotten custody of Harry."

"Exactly."

"An awfully convenient time for Dumbledore to forget to do his job as Chief Warlock..."

"Yes..."

"He... wanted Sirius out of the way. So he could put Harry... there. But _why?_"

"As you said, I'm sure he has his reasons. If you asked him, he'd _assure _you it was for the greater good. Well, he'd probably just make you forget you asked."

"I wonder if Sirius or Molly asked, and then... forgot?"

"Quite probably."

"But, why does everybody _believe _in him?"

"_You _had absolute faith in him until just moments ago. He's very charismatic, and quite brilliant and powerful. He's the sort of person people gravitate to. And, I'm sure he believes very firmly that his manipulation and using of people against their wills is for the greater good of all. But then, so does Voldemort. _His _followers never question him, either. They never stop to wonder why someone championing Pureblood Supremacy recruits werewolves, giants, and all sorts of other beings Purebloods look down on promising them _their _rights.

"So, to answer your question, I'd spent several years with Lord Voldemort as my mentor. I left the Order of Walpurgis when he perverted everything it had been about and turned it into his own Cult of Personality. They're not even called the Knights of Walpurgis, any more. It took a lot for me to break from him. When I did... I wasn't going to simply trade one Cult of Personality for another."

"I understand... But what about Harry?"

"What do _you _want to do? What is your will?"

"Protect him. Help him. No one will hurt him if _I _have any say in the matter."

A familiar voice entering the room said, "Right there with ya! Wotcher Hermione, Mum..."

"Your mother just explained to me why she's not in the Order. Why are _you?"_

"To help Harry, mainly. The Ministry was Fudging things up... Looks like we gotta protect him from more people than I thought. Lessons going OK?"

"Better than OK," her mother answered. "She's a very quick study. But, I think we're done for today."

"Cool! I was gonna go for a swim..." She asked Hermione, "Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"S'okay. Neither did I."

Andy said, "It's a private pool, so it's safe. I'll tell Ted to just stay away from it while you're there."

Well, Hermione thought, she _did _want to try that pool out...

Watching Dora undress, Hermione couldn't help but notice her friend was _beautiful_ out of her clothes. Must be nice to be a Metamorphmagus, able to look _perfect_... Dora had really put a lot of attention to detail into this form, making herself a work of art. She wondered if even, well, _that _was perfect. She wasn't going to look too closely to see if it was. Nymphadora might get the wrong impression.

"Nymphadora..." she said, before she caught herself. "Oh! Sorry!"

Dora turned and smiled. "I guess Mum's pretty much appointed herself your Godmother, so you can call me Nymphadora."

As they were enjoying their swim, Hermione wondered something.

"I didn't plan on swimming, today, so I didn't bring a suit, but why didn't you?"

"Don't own one. Never have. Mum doesn't get the concept of swimsuits or nudity hangups because she wasn't raised with them. Dad said it took him a little while to get used to it. But, this household is normally clothing optional. If Mum isn't leaving the house that day, she might not get dressed at all, unless we're having company that isn't used to us running around naked."

"Like me."

"Yeah... Though Dad thinks that since Mum and I are Metamorphmagi, we're naturally exhibitionists and use any excuse to get our kit off... He's probably right..."

"So, you've seen your dad naked."

"Yeah, him and a lot of other blokes." She shrugged, and added, "It's _just_ the human body... Don't see why it's such a taboo..."

"Because you weren't raised with it as a taboo. I mean... I understand, logically. But... I'm OK when I'm naked with other girls, but with boys... I'd have some trouble adjusting..."

Dora smirked, and said, "Well, _I _can help you with that! You're comfortable with me, right?"

"Of course." _Very _comfortable, in fact.

"And I'm a Metamorphmagus..."

Hermione saw where she was going. "Yes..."

"So, would it freak you out too much if I showed you one of my favorite tricks?"

"I... Yeah..." Gather your composure, girl... Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Show me."

"Well... If it'll bother you, I won't..."

"No no... You threw it out there, and it'll probably freak me out a little bit, but now I'm really curious, and I'm not going to be able to _not _want to see it until I see it, so my curiosity is overriding any... freaking out potential. Now, I _have _to see it! SHOW ME!"

"OK! OK!" And she did.

_"Wow!"_ summed up Hermione's reaction.

"You like?" the now deep masculine voice asked, flirtatiously.

This beautiful woman transformed into an equally beautiful _man._ Same features, only masculine. Quite a nice body on him, too... As nice as that of the woman he'd transformed from. Hermione tried not to linger on _that_ part of the anatomy, as fascinated as she was. And his eyes...

"Male body, but I'm still Dora," he added.

Yes, yes... Whatever else was different, the eyes were very much Dora. The eyes were mischievous_, _and were, along with the rest of his expression, flirtatious. Hermione then realized this was the same expression Dora _often _had while looking at her. It just didn't seem like flirting, before. Maybe being a guy right then _made _it flirting?

Or, had Dora _always _been flirting with her?

The transformation reminded her of something she'd been curious about.

"Dora... Since you're a Metamorphmagus... I assume you have... I don't know what to call it... a _base _form?"

"That's what we call it, and yes."

"I'd like to see it... I want to see _you._ The _real _you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, as much as I'm enjoying what I'm seeing, right now."

"OK..."

And, again, she transformed... into exactly the form she had, before.

"That's... your _base _form?"

"Yep... Notice the dark hair, the eyes... You've met my cousin, my aunts, my mum... Of course, I'm gonna look a lot like them. Granted, Mum has bigger boobs than her sisters, and I inherited 'em..."

Well, yes, that made sense, but...

"That's not fair! You can look any way you want to look, and your natural form is _gorgeous!"_

"Thanks..."

"While I'm... just..."

"Hermione..." Dora looked concerned, then determined as she leaned over and held Hermione by the shoulders, looking her deeply in the eyes. "You are _beautiful. _Don't _ever _think you're not."

"Thanks... Even if you don't really mean it..."

"I really mean it... Any boy who isn't attracted to you either feels threatened by you or they're gay. And I should probably let go of your shoulders, right now."

"Yeah..."

So, she did.

Hermione needed to break the tension, so she said, "People always tell Harry, 'You have your mother's eyes.' Do they ever tell you, 'You have your mother's boobs?'"

Dora laughed. "No, nobody has the stones. Except Luna. She said it."

* * *

><p>Hermione realized why she'd need her Pensieve. She had so much information to review. She had set it up, read the instructions, tried it out. Strange experience, especially the lack of time loss no matter how long she was in a memory.<p>

There was one past memory she wanted to review, in particular... One from when she was seven. Now that she knew Oz was real, she considered why she stopped reading the books she so loved, then, and couldn't find an answer.

She found the memory where she learned the books had disappeared, and her lack of caring, or desire to find them. How could she have lost interest, so suddenly? So, she found the memory of the night before...

...only to discover it wasn't complete. There was the storm, then what seemed something like when a film breaks.

There was only one logical conclusion. Someone had not only violated her mind and removed a memory, but had _altered _her mind, tampered with her will.

And for that, someone was going to _pay_.


	9. Descent of the Goddess

A/N: The rune that comes into discussion is a genuine Germanic one.

**Chapter Nine**

**Descent of the Goddess**

It was a sad time after the death of the fair young god of spring, Tammuz. The beautiful goddess, Ishtar, who loved Tammuz dearly, followed him to the halls of Eternity, defying the demons who guard the Gates of Time.

But at the first Gate, the guardian demon forced Ishtar to surrender her sandals, which the wise men say symbolizes giving up Will. And at the second Gate, Ishtar had to surrender her jeweled anklets, which the wise say means giving up Ego. And at the third Gate, she surrendered her robe, which is hardest of all because it means giving up Mind itself. And at the fourth Gate, she surrendered her golden breast-cups, which is giving up Sex-Role. And at the fifth Gate, she surrendered her necklace, which is giving up the rapture of illumination. And at the sixth Gate, she surrendered her earrings, which is giving up magick. And finally, at the seventh Gate, Ishtar surrendered her thousand-petaled crown, which is giving up Godhood.

It was only thus, naked, that Ishtar could enter Eternity.

Robert Anton Wilson, _The Cosmic Trigger_

* * *

><p>July 10, 1996, Somerset, England, UK<p>

Hermione's second lesson was an introduction to Alchemy.

"Alchemy," said Andy, "is a Christian Mystery tradition, but it's very syncretic. It draws from many sources, including Celtic, Roman, Jewish, Egyptian, Hindu, and Buddhist. Can you tell me what the Alchemist's ultimate goal is?"

"The creation of the Philosopher's Stone," Hermione answered.

"And what does that do?"

"It turns lead into gold, and you can make the Elixir of Life with it. But those are just by-products, though useful ones. It's really about self-transformation, becoming a better, more enlightened, person, symbolically turning _yourself _from lead to gold through a seven stage process."

"Exactly. Alice completed a seven stage process quite literally to become transformed, crossing seven squares in a life-sized Chess game with the Red Queen, with Wonderland as the board, to become a White Queen, each square being a stage in the Alchemical process. But that's Fairylands for you. These sorts of things tend to be literal, there."

"You'd know."

"Yes, I would. What Alice didn't know then was her Journey reflected many that had been taken, before, dating all the way back to one of the oldest stories in existence, the Sumerian Goddess Inanna's Descent into the Underworld, where she had to pass through seven gates."

"Inanna... Better known as Ishtar, isn't she?"

"Not exactly... Ishtar was the Assyrian and Babylonian Goddess of love, war, fertility, and sex. She's not quite the same Goddess as Inanna, but much of who she was came from the earlier Goddess, including taking that same Descent into the Underworld, but with some differences. It's like how the Roman Gods have much in common with the Greek Gods that influenced them, but aren't exactly the same. Ishtar, herself, would influence many Goddesses who would have aspects of her. Queen Alice of Wonderland is the most famous and influential modern descendant of Inanna, but there have been many. Persephone was one, though her story was quite different. Any girl who undertakes a Journey into the Underworld or Otherworld or some symbolic equivalent and confront a Dark Goddess or Lord of the Underworld figure is a Daughter of Inanna."

"Is that why I always seem to end up in some underground place or tunnel when I go on these adventures with Harry?"

"Yes, actually. Though that may have more to do with Harry. Inanna's had a few male children, as well."

"Ah... I was joking..."

"So, you're a Trickster, then?"

"No, that would be you. And Dora."

"_Especially _Nymphadora. You're getting the hang of this. You'll be fully understanding Luna in no time."

"That's a frightening thought."

"Isn't it, though? I owe a lot of who I am to Ishtar, by the way, thanks to my parents."

"Really? How so?"

"I trust you've noticed how our names often reflect us. My cousin Sirius, named for the Dog Star, had a dog as his Animagus form. Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Bellatrix means 'female warrior,' and so on."

"Yes. You said in your book why Tom Riddle changed his name. It works like a constant magical incantation. It's spellwork, changing him."

"That also applies to the rest of us. There were actually two Andromedas in Greek Myth, the first being an Amazon Queen, hence my name meaning 'Ruler of Men.' Her name was given to the constellation. In Egypt, that same constellation was named for Astarte, the Egyptian name for Ishtar. One of Ishtar's myths involved her being chained to a rock. That led to the second Andromeda, as the Egyptians began influencing the Greeks. Astarte was worshipped in temples on the shores of Palestine, right where Andromeda was to be sacrificed when she was rescued by Perseus. There's also a lot of stuff about Tarot, Astrology, and so on, but we'll get to that when we cover those subjects. With our names being incantations, there's so much packed into Andromeda, since it not only carries the Amazon Queen, but what Ishtar brings to it. Love and War. Chained, then free. And Sex, which probably explains why I lean towards Red Tantra instead of White, no matter the contempt White Tantra practitioners have for it. And all the sex magic, of course."

"So, if your parents objected to... the sex magic, you could always remind them that they named you."

"Exactly. Your _own _name means 'Messenger,' a female form of Hermes, Messenger of the Gods. Have you ever acted symbolically in that fashion?"

"Well... I _am _the one who does most of the research and figures things out, then tells Harry..."

"That counts. Just never ask anyone to kill someone for you. It won't go well."

"I'll remember that."

"See that you do. So, we have seven stages in the Great Work ultimately leading to the Philosopher's Stone, each transmutation of the materials you're working with transforming yourself on other levels. What does the seventh stage involve?"

"Coagulation. You combine sulfur and mercury... It's about the... union of opposites, creating balance. Body and Soul are in harmony. You're free from everything that keeps you from... ascending in union with the Divine. But, I don't think I understand all the symbolism."

"The Sacred Marriage of Sol and Luna, Sun God and Moon Goddess, Red King and White Queen... The Sacred Marriage concept dates, like the Goddess Descending Myth, to Inanna."

"Does _everything _lead back to her?"

"Not everything, but it seems that way, sometimes. _This _one was about Inanna and her Consort, Tammuz, a vegetation and fertility God. He was an early example of the Dying and Resurrected God."

"Ah... So this was one of those Nature's Cycle seasonal turns things."

"Yes. He was identified with the grain, and died when the grain was milled. He was allowed to return from the Underworld and be with Inanna for six months of the year. Around the Vernal Equinox, the tradition was to celebrate their Sacred Marriage. The King performed the Rite as the incarnation of Tammuz, and consummated the Marriage with a Priestess as the incarnation of Inanna."

"And this would be a _literal _consummation..."

"Yes. By doing so the King magically fertilized and fecundated all of Nature for the year."

"That's... a major responsibility..."

"I know. Imagine if he couldn't get it up, that day. The world would be barren."

"I assume they re-scheduled if that happened..."

"That's most likely... It happens to everyone, after all..."

"Would that be the Sumerian Myth you said those modern Beltane celebrations are based on?"

"Yes, though the Edinburgh celebration I attended didn't have actual consummation. It's a public event, after all. They'd be arrested. As the Sumerian ritual was during the Vernal Equinox, any children resulting from it would be born around the Winter Solstice. Those children were called Sons or Daughters of God."

The term reminded Hermione of something, and she replied, "So... if Christ was born during the Solstice, he was conceived somewhere around the Equinox."

"Yes. The early Christians believed the Earth was created on the Vernal Equinox, based on calculations from studying Hebrew texts. So, that would also be the date of Christ's conception, the Word made manifest. The Egyptian variation of the Inanna and Tammuz Myth would be Isis and Osiris."

"I know that one... Osiris was killed by his brother Set, and Isis had to gather his pieces and resurrect him."

"Very good, Hermione. The Greeks had their own versions of the Sacred Marriage rituals, though they didn't have the death and resurrection theme, and didn't necessarily involve the sexual act, though some no doubt did... Zeus and Hera, Demeter and Iasion, Dionysus and the whoever the reigning Queen of Athens was at the time..."

"Hmm?"

"The details are sketchy on that last one, but the purpose of the rituals was fertility. We see the influence of the Sacred Marriage in the Hindu tradition of devadasi, where girls were symbolically married to a deity."

"Like nuns being the Brides of Christ."

"That's another example. But, for the moment, let's stay in the East, because here's where we have a major development that led to Alchemy... Tantric Buddhism has the yab-yum... That's Tibetan for mother-father... ritual. It represents the sexual union of the male deity and his female consort. He's in a lotus position, she's sitting in his lap. The male aspect is active and embodies and represents compassion and skillful means, while the female aspect is passive and embodies and represents insight and wisdom. Both aspects are necessary to achieve enlightenment. In Tantra, the goddess energy moves up the spine through seven energy centers called Chakras to unite with the god energy."

"Hmm... I'm female, and I don't consider myself _passive..."_

"The gender identification is mainly symbolic. Remember the point, which is you need _both _aspects in union within yourself to achieve enlightenment, regardless of what your gender is. The more well known in modern times term for the concept is yin-yang. In that, the Male aspect is identified with the Sun, the female aspect with the Moon."

"All right... But how did Solar symbolism get mixed up with nature deities?"

"You're jumping a little ahead."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Don't be. I was about to get to that... The blending of the Solar and Nature Gods came with Christianity. The Romans identified Christ with the Sun. The Celts, meanwhile, had the White Stag, which was seen as a messenger from the Otherworld. It would appear when one was transgressing a taboo. The White Stag became a part of Christianity by being responsible for the conversion of St. Eustace. He was a Roman general hunting the White Stag, and saw a vision of Christ between the Stag's antlers. During King Arthur's time, the White Stag was said to be very good at evading capture, and pursuing it represented the spiritual quest. When it appeared, it signalled to Arthur's Knights that it was time to go on one."

"Harry's Patronus is a Stag... It's because it was his father's Animagus form... even though he didn't _know _that when he first successfully performed the Patronus Charm... Um, I know that has nothing to do with what we're talking about..."

"Actually, you bring up something interesting... Harry's Patronus being based on something about his father that he didn't know about."

"Yes... I've never understood how _that _happened..."

"_That's _a bit complicated, and it related to why Harry is such a powerful wizard. You _do _realize how powerful he actually is?"

"Yes, as powerful as Voldemort. I was explaining that to him on the phone, last week. He _has _the power, he just needs to learn to use it. Though, from what he told me, Luna and Dora are teaching him Occlumency."

"Among other things," Andy said with an enigmatic smile. "You two will have a _lot _to catch up on. He may even be able to teach _you _a thing or two."

"He's taught me a lot, already. First, it was just through his example. Then, last year, he taught a bunch of us how to do a _lot _of Defence magic, including how to produce a Patronus. He's really _good _at teaching. I'd suggest that teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts might be a better career for him than being an Auror, but people seem to think that job is cursed... I mean, it's _probably _just a coincidence that we haven't been able to keep a Defence Professor for more than a year while we've been there..."

"They couldn't keep one for more than a year when _I _was at Hogwarts. And, that had been the case for years before _that. _The job _is _cursed, so well that all the professional Curse Breakers _and _Dumbledore haven't been able to do anything about it for all these years. I can think of only one person that could do that."

"Voldemort."

"But back to subject... The Stag came to represent Christ. So, Christ was both a Solar _and _Nature deity. So, we had Ishtar passing through seven gates to reach Tammuz, the Lunar Goddess passing through seven Chakras to reach the Solar God... What did the Christian Alchemists do with that?"

"They joined the two magical traditions into one. But, how does it _work? _Why does it get results?"

"Think of how spells work, how our very names are incantations. As powerful as letters and numbers are, archetypes are even more so, because they represent aspects of the _Divine. _That's why crosses work on vampires whether the vampire or would be victim is Christian, or not. The cross represents the Sun, which is harmful to vampires, _and _it represents an aspect of the Divine. Think of how much power a rune can channel, then think of how much collective psychic energy has been put into _this _symbol for the last two thousand years. In the Great Work, we identify with these archetypes. We _become _them, in a way. Queen Alice became the modern Inanna archetype by undertaking a variation of her Journey, and all her Goddaughters must, at some point, do that as well. We Alchemists undertake the Journey in our own way. Many fall off the Path, but if you can see it through, you will achieve Enlightenment."

* * *

><p>After their Friday lesson, Dora arrived with a guest.<p>

"Luna!" said a delighted Hermione, followed with a Hermione Hug.

"Hello, Hermione... Andy... How are the lessons going?"

"Great! And how are _you?" _There was something different about Luna, Hermione noticed. She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"It's been an interesting last couple of weeks," said Luna.

Dora said, "Dumbledore's taking Harry to the Weasleys, today."

"That's a lot faster than usual," said Hermione.

"Yeah... Fortunately we made great time with what we had. Harry's not an _expert _on Occlumency, yet, but Dumbledore's not going to pick up anything unusual from one of his quick scans. Harry knows he has to keep what he's learning secret from the old man, so he'll play dumb around him. And if Dumbledore tries a full on Legilimency assault... Well, he'll know _something's _changed, _big _time, but he won't be able to make his way through what Harry and Luna built."

Luna added, "We even set a few traps. You inspired one of them."

"What _is _it?" Hermione asked.

"A tribute to what brought you together as friends."

Hermione smiled, and asked, "The mountain troll?"

"The mountain troll."

Andy said, "It sounds like there's a story, there."

"Oh, yes..." said Hermione, wistfully.

Luna said, "How about you tell the story of the mountain troll at the pool? I love our pond at home, but it doesn't have the diving cliff."

Everyone agreed to the suggestion. When Andy undressed, Hermione noticed that Luna was right. Nymphadora _did _have her mother's boobs.

Luna enthusiastically made a beeline to the rocks leading to the cliff. She scrambled up them, then made a very graceful dive into the water. She didn't surface until she had swum to the other three, whereupon she laughed and began splashing Hermione. Hermione protested for a very brief time... They weren't _children, _any more, after all... until she could resist no more and engaged in a splashing war.

Dora said, after they finished splashing each other, "You're finally learning to relax. Good."

"Harry will be glad to hear that," Hermione responded. "He's made it one of his goals in life to get me to relax."

"And a noble goal it is," Luna said, as she leaned back and began floating on the water's surface.

"So, Occlumency... Harry's picking up on it?"

"Yes, he just needed the right teacher. He's even already learned a bit of Legilimency, at least with me."

"Luna let him in," said Dora.

"What better way to build trust?"

"Luna," Hermione began, "this is a strange question, I know, and it might be a bit personal..."

"All right..."

"Someone... said something..."

"People say a lot."

"Yes, but... It was about you."

"All right... What would you like to know?"

"Do... you use fairy glamours on people?"

"No. I did slip a bit in the Ravenclaw common room on Midsummer's Eve, but it was accidental. Oh, and Neville later that day, but I was taking him into the Forbidden Forest to meet some Fairy Queens and Kings, so it was proper, then, to have it up."

"Sounds like I missed something."

Dora said, "Wait 'til you meet his new girlfriend."

"Neville has a girlfriend? Good for him. He deserves one."

"Yes," Luna said, "and he has the perfect one for him. But, aside from that, no Hogwarts student has ever seen my fairy glamour."

"I'd... I'm curious to see it."

"Mm... When I'm not wet, I'll show you."

"Thanks. Another question, if you don't mind..."

"OK..."

"Legilimency... How did you learn it at your age?"

Luna paused.

"It wasn't so much _learning _it," she finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I see it more as empathy. I got it from my mother's side of the family."

"Ah. You can just... naturally do it?"

"It's... not so much something I do, exactly..."

"You're not performing a spell, then?"

No... It's a sense... Like seeing and hearing and touching... I thought everyone had it, until Daddy explained otherwise. I thought people were just being mean, not caring about others, until he explained that most people don't... feel what others feel. Daddy says that's not really an excuse for how people treat people a lot of the time, but I understood a little better."

"No, it's not an excuse. But, what you do is something we have to learn, and only Magi can do it."

"I disagree."

"But, it's magic. Muggles can't do magic. Well, aside from that stuff with candles and the like Andy was talking about..."

"Everyone has at least some of what... we... call magic, Hermione. But one doesn't need to wave a wand or speak an incantation to show some sensitivity. One just needs to be more... open than most people allow themselves to be."

"That can get you hurt."

"Yes... But, one has to be open to pain if one is to be open to joy and beauty. Take Dean, for example... He's very sensitive, but don't tell him I said that," Luna said, smiling.

Hermione wondered why she'd never noticed that about Dean, until now. She wondered if Ginny noticed.

"But, the extent that you show it... It's a Fae thing?"

"It's a sense we've never lost, yes. And, it's a sense you can learn to use."

"Dora was saying something about you... letting Harry in?"

"Mm hmm..."

"And Andy said you and Dora had taught him other things..."

"Yes..."

"Like what?"

Luna closed her eyes, then gracefully left her floating position to stand, facing Hermione.

"Harry's gone through some significant changes in his life. He had a rather profound experience a few days ago."

"What happened?"

Luna paused, then said, "I can't say without him here. _He _needs to be the one to tell you about it."

"I understand..."

"He's finding his power. He's starting to understand his place in the world. You'll find him much more receptive to learning things besides Defence spells and Quidditch."

"Ron isn't going to like that..."

"How Ronald chooses to respond is up to him. Harry wants him at his side, of course. But Ronald is going to have to make some difficult choices in the future."

"We _all _will..."

"You've made yours. I've made mine. Harry has made his."

"Ron's committed to the war against Voldemort..."

"But _beyond _that? You and I, and Harry... We're outsiders in the culture of the Magi. We can see things from a perspective those who've lived their entire lives within it can't."

"It's all... a little overwhelming. I mean, first I learn that I'm a witch, and I'm brought into this... whole _thing _that's just been there, all along, without most people knowing about it. _Centaurs, unicorns, dragons! _All these things I thought were myths, were _real. _I accepted that as _normal, _pretty quickly... There was nothing mythic about it, just species that were kept secret from most people... And now, I find out that you people know St. Brigid, _personally. Alice _in _Wonderland. _And I'm back to the same feelings I had when I first saw Diagon Alley."

"One day," said Luna, "_we _could be Myth, with people telling and re-telling tales of our adventures, inspiring others..."

"OK, let's not go overboard..."

"Let me tell you a story..."

And Luna told her the Tale of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Hermione had a lot to absorb.

"But," she said, after much thought, "I thought Love was the Power the Dark Lord Knew Not."

"Yes," said Andy.

"But... he _knew _Love..."

"Yes..."

"So, how...?"

"There's more than one type of Love."

"There is?"

"The ancient Greeks classified four. C. S. Lewis wrote entire books examining them. The first is _Storge, _meaning affection. It's based on familiarity, like family members, people you're together with by chance. It's described as the most natural of loves. The second is _Phileo, _the love between friends, those you've chosen. This involves a strong bond, as strong as romantic love, and often longer lasting. The third is _Eros, _romantic love. This isn't Lust, it isn't just sexual desire, but that is usually a part of it. Eros is about the emotional connection. Unfortunately, many confuse pure Lust with it. If _all _you ever think about regarding someone you think you're in love with is their physical attributes and snogging skills, if you don't make the time to talk because it interrupts snogging time, if your first concern after they've suffered a great loss isn't their emotional well being, you're probably _not _soul mates. The fourth is _Agape, _unconditional love. _This _is the greatest of loves. It cares regardless of circumstance. It forgives. It is merciful. It is compassion for all living things. In Christianity, it is the Love of God, and we are to try are best to feel it. Now, what is the power the Dark Lord Knows Not?"

Hermione thought, then answered, "He's known affection. He's known friendship. He's known romantic love. He doesn't know... Agape."

"Yes. And, it seems, Harry possesses it. So, the key will be cultivating that in him. Well, that and all the extensive training we'll need to give him in other things so he doesn't get dismembered before he can use it. But, we need to make sure he understands Agape, and never does anything like, say, needlessly Crucio someone just because he's mad at them."

"He can get pretty angry, sometimes, but the Harry Potter _I _know would _never _do _that."_

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, Hermione received her OWL scores. She was disappointed. She received nine Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. She was hoping for a perfect ten Os.<p>

The next Monday, she arrived at Thelema at the usual scheduled time. She noticed the weather was different in Somerset that day than at home. There were heavy storm clouds.

Jeeves was in the study.

"Mistress Andromeda said to tell you to meet her in the garden room."

Hermione heard the sound of thunder, outside. The storm was breaking.

When she got to the garden room, it was darker than usual due to the storm. The pixies' glow as they fluttered to and fro among the plants was providing the main light, with candles illuminating the floor near the part of the pool Andy was longing in. Hermione approached, being careful not to disturb the candles, and disrobed before joining Andy. The water, the candles... It reminded Hermione of a Baptism.

Andy began, "I thought we'd have this conversation, here. Water is my Element, you see... Comes from my name, I suppose... That, and I was a Slytherin. Water is that house's Element, too."

"The Hogwarts houses are related to the elements?" Hermione asked. Four houses, four Elements... She wondered how she never considered the connection.

"Yes. You'll notice the Slytherin dorms are located slightly underground. They border the lake. The windows provide a beautiful underwater view of it. You can see the giant squid, sometimes the merpeople... You'll need to see it."

"I doubt they'd be very welcoming for a visit from me."

"Not at the moment, no... But, we'll work on that. Now, can you match the other houses with their Elements?"

Hermione considered the houses. "Hufflepuff is Earth, Ravenclaw is Air. That makes Gryffindor... Fire."

As she said this, she looked again at the candles beside them.

"Very good, Hermione. So, we have your house Element as well as mine for this. Dora told me when you first saw the garden room, you had a question about it."

Hermione looked at the waterfall with the mist and the cave behind it, and said, "I asked her about the cave. She said it was a secret, one of Morgan Lovegood's contributions."

"I'm sure you've guessed that it's a passageway. Where it leads _to... _It's the reason we built this house here, just outside of Glastonbury. It's the part of British Magical history that the modern Magi try to forget. Since they can't cut it from the hearts of Humanity, they malign it. They try their best to forget who they truly are.

"I'd have preferred your training be done in normal time, but unfortunately, between Dumbledore and Voldemort, we're having to move our time-table up, a bit. There _is _a way to have you, Harry, and others, including my daughter, trained in time for the next Hogwarts term. It's what inspired the Time Turner method, though this lasts much longer. If you choose this... The benefits will be great, but, as with everything, there is a price. You wouldn't be able to simply dispose of Voldemort and continue a normal life. You'd be a part of Humanity but also apart from it. You'd have responsibilities beyond disposing of Voldemort, responsibilities to the world, as a whole. You wouldn't be able to simply take a normal job at the Ministry, have the husband, kids, and so on... Though you can have _those, _as _I _have... But you wouldn't be able to live as an average person, accepting that all is well in the Magical culture as long as Voldemort, personally, is gone."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. When she was able to stop laughing, she replied...

"I figured out a _long _time ago that Voldemort wasn't the disease infecting the Magical world, just a symptom. The disease isn't going to go away just be removing him. I dedicated myself to curing the disease. I _had _to laugh just then, picturing... Just acting like everything's hunky dory with the world while we have a slave race of intelligent beings that's magically compelled to do things like iron their own hands just because it's the way things have _always _been... Come on... _M__e?_" She laughed, again, at the absurdity of it.

"So, you're interested?"

"You have to ask?"

"Yes, actually."

"Oh. Well, yes, I'm very interested."

"From what Dora and Luna tell me, Harry will certainly want to do this. He's seen something that happens to be where that cave leads to. It's the sort of thing that, when one has seen it, one must pursue it. Last week, we were discussing how powerful a wizard Harry is."

"You were saying something about _why _he's so powerful..."

"Yes. Voldemort created his own nemesis."

"The Prophecy said the Dark Lord would mark him as his equal... I _assume _that the mark was his scar..."

"And what is the _shape _of the scar?"

"It's a lightning bolt."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What else would it be?"

"Think like a Ravenclaw... If you saw that mark _anywhere_ besides Mr. Potter's forehead, what would you immediately identify it as?"

Hermione thought... Concentrating on the shape of the mark, itself, not thinking of it as a scar on her best friend's forehead... Yes, it was familiar. Where had she seen it? It was lightning shaped... Or _was _it?

Her eyes widened as realization hit.

"It's a rune!" she exclaimed.

"And what does it represent?"

"The sun! But... Why would Voldemort have marked Harry with a sun rune?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He just wanted to kill him, after all... But, whatever happened that night, changed the boy. He probably would have been just another wizard. That made him something more, since it was done magically. Plus, remember what Voldemort said to Alice, that night, about a blood sacrifice."

"A birthday gift to Luna..."

"Now... Follow that thought through."

"A gift to a moon goddess... The sun... The stag..." Hermione repeated, concentrating, trying to figure... "The Great Work!"

"Yes... Tom Riddle failed to achieve it. There were so many things he couldn't... let go of. His Alchemical transformation went very wrong along the way. However..."

"Harry could do it."

"Yes. He can understand what he possesses, the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not."

"And," Hermione said in understanding, "only then can he truly overcome the Dark Lord. Does _Dumbledore _know it's a sun rune?"

"He would have recognized it, immediately, I'm certain, and would have figured out the implications, what Harry is capable of _being."_

"Are his actions some way of trying to help Harry reach his potential?"

"Think about Dumbledore's actions, not just towards Harry, but towards _you."_

"Well... He tried to turn me against Luna by bringing up that she's a Legilimens, and therefore couldn't be trusted..."

"_He's _a Legilimens."

"I thought about that. He also tried to use being a Ravenclaw against her... Some kind of Doctrine which he said made Gryffindors just plain morally superior to everyone else, no matter what they did. Their actions weren't to be judged the same way we would those of anyone from other houses. And, no matter what good someone from another house did, we were to never consider them as moral as a Gryffindor."

"Did he use terms like Elect and Damned?"

"Yes,"

"He _would _apply the Doctrine of Predestination to the Sorting Hat... George MacDonald was Lewis Carroll's mentor and the biggest single influence on J. R. R. Tolkien and C. S. Lewis, and a great friend of the Fairy Folk. He said of the Doctrine of Predestination: 'I well remember feeling as a child that I did not care for God to love me if he did not love everybody.'"

"That... seems to contradict the idea of Agape."

"It also tells you what it was like dealing with him as a student if you weren't sorted into Gryffindor by a talking hat when you were eleven."

"He said that Ravenclaws were more subtle than Slytherins, but just as bad."

"Well, I'll have to tell Ted he was right, after all... He _said _Dumbledore hated his house as much as he did mine, but I didn't think that was possible."

"He told me my house was my family, and I shouldn't get too close from anyone outside of it... This while trying to convince me to break all ties to my _real _family and just be with the Weasleys when I'm not at Hogwarts... I _love _the Weasleys, don't get me wrong... But, I don't want to be _dependant _on them, to have nowhere else to go, no one else to _turn _to..."

"Would you say Dumbledore is trying to help you reach your full potential?"

"No, he's... trying to limit my options and control my entire life. He's trying to _prevent _me from achieving my full potential... and that's what he's trying to do to Harry. But _why?"_

"Voldemort isn't the only one whose Alchemical transformation went very wrong along the way because he couldn't let go of things. Something very important... He genuinely _believes _everything he told you. He truly believes the paths he's chosen for both you and Harry are the only possible _right _ones. Now, given his... different standards for judging the actions of Gryffindors, how far would he go to bring about what he considers the Greater Good?"

"He... would do _anything, _because he thinks he's the Elect, so moral standards that apply to others don't apply to _him. _And... from his actions, it doesn't look like me or Harry achieving our full potential is what he considers serving the Greater Good. He'll do _anything _to keep us under his complete control."

"Now, as I said, you will be undergoing some extensive training. One of your trainers would be especially helpful to Harry, as she's been through what he's going through. Like him, she was an orphan raised by her aunt and uncle, though they were much better than the ones who raised Harry, not that they didn't have great hardships. For her, it was everything her family was surrounded by, rather than the family, itself. Like him, she spent her early years in the mundane world, completely unaware that she truly belonged to another, magical, world. Like him, she was a Child of Destiny, complete with a mark on her forehead that made that known to everyone she met. Like _you, _she's a crusader against injustice. When she encounters it, slavery, corruption, tyranny, cruelty... She won't stop until she's overcome it."

"That... sounds familiar, like someone I _should _know..."

"Remember when we talked of Inanna and her descendants?"

"Yes, with Queen Alice being the most famous modern one."

"One of Alice's Goddaughters is almost as famous and influential as _she _is. You met her in the past, but it's time for a proper introduction."

A distinctly American accented voice announced, "And that's my cue."

Hermione was startled. She _knew _that voice from somewhere...

A female figure entered the room and approached the pool. While the rest of her was bathed in shadow, her striking turquoise eyes glowed, reflecting the candlelight like a cat's. As she moved closer, Hermione saw that she was a quite petite, but lovely and fit woman. Her movements were graceful, like a jungle cat's, and with that same confidence. This was a completely self-assured woman, no, _Fae, _Hermione realized.

Hermione looked into those impossibly beautiful eyes. Hermione recognized her.

"Hello, Hermione," the Fae said. "It's been a long time, though I'm told you don't remember."

"Dorothy..."

* * *

><p>The joyous reunion with her childhood Fairy Princess friend was cut short when Jeeves popped into the garden room.<p>

"Mistress Andromeda, Nymphadora has arrived, with Harry Potter, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour. There's been an incident at the Burrow. They're in the study."

Andy and Hermione scrambled out of the pool and, with Dorothy, rushed to the study. Ted had arrived before them.

"Harry!" Hermione said when she saw him, and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you OK?"

Dora answered, "They tried to dose him with love potion."

Bill said, "I don't think my mother's in complete control of her actions, or Ginny, for that matter. When Harry confronted them, Mum got this glazed look... not like she was under an Imperius Curse, but similar... and marched straight to the Floo."

Andy said, "Dumbledore's too subtle to use an Imperius Curse... He has other ways..."

Harry turned to Andy and said, "We need to warn Luna and Xeno... Better yet, bring them here."

"Ted?"

"On my way," he said, and disapparated.

"Dora, find Amelia," said Andy. "We'll need her."

"On it..."

"You know Andy?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We've met." He took a sniff and said, "Strawberries?"

"It's my shampoo."

"It's nice. I'm glad you're here. I've got a lot to tell you about... This is going to be dangerous..."

Hermione took a step back, and said, "Harry James Potter, don't you start! I _know _this is dangerous, but I've never backed away from it, and I'm not about to start! I will follow you to the Gates of Hell, and beyond!"

"I know. And thank you."

"So, don't you _dare... _Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I know... And that means so much to me. I can't do this without you."

"OK... Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"I've grown up a bit..." He smiled that crooked smile of his, and added, "But don't worry... I haven't grown up _too _much. And by the way?" He looked her up and down. "I'm still impressed."

"Hmm?" She looked at herself to see what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, I'm naked in front of you, again."

"I approve of that habit."

"Thanks," she said with a raised eyebrow. And this time, she didn't blush.


	10. The Moon

A/N: The song quoted later in the chapter was written by Bart Howard.

**Chapter Ten**

**The Moon**

O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
>She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes<br>In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
>On the fore-finger of an alderman,<br>Drawn with a team of little atomies  
>Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep<p>

William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

><p>July 1, 1996, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, UK<p>

Professor Firenze taught Divination with Professor Trelawney. He was an unusual Hogwarts teacher, even by Hogwarts standards. You see, he was a centaur.

Centaurs generally didn't like humans a great deal, due to the actions of many Magi. They had taken his people from their homeland where they were once free and respected, and contained them in the Forbidden Forest. Further, they took every opportunity to tell the centaurs how gracious they were to _allow _them to live there instead of exterminating them, outright. What they seemed to have forgotten was that they, themselves, had been _allowed _use of the Forest and the surrounding land that housed the school and nearby village by the Lordly Ones. But then, most Magi seemed to have forgotten the Lordly Ones, themselves. Firenze didn't know what had surprised him more: One of the Lordly Ones walking into his class as a student, or the lack of awareness of her classmates of what she clearly was.

Firenze, though, didn't judge all humans, even Magi, by the worst of them. He was even rather protective of their children, which made him very unpopular with the leaders of the Herd. His agreeing to help the school during a situation where they suddenly needed a Divination Professor got him banished. He now had to make his home in the castle. He thought he'd have to remain there the rest of his life.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

He knew something had changed, something unexpected, the day before Midsummer. The Forbidden Forest was full of old magic from long before his people were placed there. Most of the British Magi, so blinkered and fettered by the limitations of their kind, weren't sensitive to the ebb and flow of the Forest's magic, but _centaurs _were. So, it came as no real surprise to Firenze when his people, even though they had banished him, contacted him, telling him to look beyond the wandering stars.

The Centaur forms of Divination were different from those of the Magi. They didn't attempt to forecast day to day happenings. They took a larger view, only concerned with the larger events. They could take up to a decade deciding what the omens and portents meant. Like the Magi, they used Astrology, but not the modern methods developed in recent centuries.

Centaurs used a much older method, only using the planets that could be seen with the naked eye. Of course, the definition of "planet" was different to the Ancients. They noticed that some stars weren't fixed in their positions, but moved from place to place. They called them _asteres planetai, _or wandering stars. The Greeks named these wandering stars for Gods, and tied them to their seven day week. When the Romans switched to a seven day week, they adapted the Greek names for the days, using their Roman counterpart Gods. The wandering stars were the Sun, the Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Saturn.

Sometimes, though, they needed a little more detail with their predictions. So, Firenze was burning the necessary herbs to learn what the Herd had obviously discovered, seeking forms and patterns in the smoke.

Humans wouldn't notice anything, but to any centaur, the images were clear. Firenze now knew why the Herd had decided to contact him again so soon after they'd threatened to kill him.

_She _was coming.

* * *

><p>While Sunday is officially the first day of the week in the Jewish, Christian, and Islamic calendars, people have come to think of Monday as the week's beginning, as it's the first day of the work week. It means, literally, Day of the Moon. In most Indic languages, it's called Somavara, after the Hindu God of the Moon. It's also called Chandravara, Chandra being Sanskrit for Moon. In Thailand, it's called Wan Jan, meaning Day of Chandra.<p>

On this particular Monday, in his bedroom in the house he lived in... a house because he really didn't think of it as a _home..._ on Privet Drive, Harry Potter was engaging in one of his most common activities, brooding. While brooding isn't an unusual activity for teenagers, Harry had more to brood about than most.

His Godfather, Sirius Black, was dead. Sirius was dead because Voldemort had taken advantage of his mental link with Harry, making Harry think Sirius was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. Harry led five of his friends on a rescue mission, that turned out to be a trap set by Voldemort, who was seeking a prophecy. Dumbledore, Sirius, and the Order of the Phoenix arrived to rescue them. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were beaten, with many captured, but at the cost of Sirius's life.

And then Dumbledore told him the Prophecy.

It was a tremendous burden. Only _he _could put an end to Voldemort. Everyone was depending on him. Other than that...

It didn't change _anything, _really.

Voldemort wasn't going to just stop hurting people, and Harry wasn't going to just stop trying to protect people, regardless. Hermione called it his saving people thing, and she was right. That was who he was. But then, she knew him better than anyone. Her couldn't get _anything _by her.

Of course, it's hard to get something by someone not only as smart as Hermione, but who is always _very _careful to think through _everything _before acting, which, Harry admitted, he didn't do nearly enough of. Her sense of acting on what was right, her sense of justice, was unwavering, as was her loyalty to him.

But, her intellect didn't make her any less loving and affectionate. The very first hug Harry received in his life was from her. And so many, since. She threw herself as completely into a hug as she did a book. It seemed Hermione was determined to make up for every hug Harry never got as a child.

She did nag him, a bit, especially about his study habits... well, his _lack _of them... But, she was right, he needed to be more disciplined about it, not only for his future career plans but for the more immediate concern about Voldemort wanting to kill him on his way to killing a whole lot of other people. If Harry being momentarily annoyed with her was the cost for Hermione to push him where he needed to be pushed, it was more than a price worth paying.

And, she wasn't just smart and brave, but beautiful. Only she didn't seem to realize it.

And speaking of brains, beauty, and bravery...

Luna was a strange girl, no question. But, Harry found himself drawn to her. They'd formed a bond. She had a way of understanding him that no one else did. Her insights, her opinions, her knowledge, were very helpful. She was able to comfort him and give him hope when no one else could after Sirius died. Harry still didn't have the deep faith she clearly did, but... She was right. He _did _hear the voices beyond the Veil, and he _knew _what that was. There _was_ life after death, beyond being one of those ghosts floating around Hogwarts.

And, well, Harry had to admit he wasn't the most normal guy in the world, himself. People were calling him crazy or a freak all his life. What was normal, anyway? The Dursleys? If that was the case, he could live without normal. When he first saw the thestrals, and his friends, even Hermione, were treating him like he was crazy, Luna told him she saw them, too, that they'd always pulled the carriages, and he was just as sane as she was. Not everything in the world could be explained by textbooks, and there were so many things you needed more than logic to understand.

Luna never let insults bother her. Harry had thought, at first, that she couldn't stand up for herself, but that wasn't it, at all. When it was something really important, she fought, and fought well. She stood up for _him _when only Hermione and Ron would. She put her life on the line joining him in the Department of Mysteries raid when she had nothing personal at stake. She didn't know Sirius. She just did it because it was the right thing to do.

Petty insults meant nothing to her. Draco Malfoy never insulted her, even when he was insulting the rest of them. Harry supposed it would have been pointless for Malfoy to try. He wasn't going to get a rise out of her. Such things, and people, weren't worthy of her time and energy to respond to. She was very secure in who she was, and that was all that mattered.

Harry considered his own concerns, his attempts to fit in, his desire to be _normal. _Maybe, he thought, that was the result of all those years of living in this house, the beatings, the starving, all the punishments for being, in the Dursleys' eyes, a freak.

That's how they made him feel for that decade between being left on their doorstep and Hagrid arriving with the letter telling of him of his acceptance to Hogwarts. And Dumbledore _knew! _He _told_ Harry he knew what he was condemning him to.

It's a wonder he had any will or capacity for love left, at all.

Dumbledore explained that it was the only way to insure Harry's survival. Harry simply had to accept that. It didn't mean he had to _like _it.

But, he'd proven the Dursleys wrong about him. Not that it was just the Dursleys, mind you. The Wizarding world tended to turn on him at the drop of a hat. And he kept trying to please these idiots. What would Luna do, under the circumstances, he wondered. What would she say?

She'd say the same thing Hermione would: Screw that.

Well, they wouldn't use those exact words, but that would be the general meaning.

Luna had the right idea. They could take him or leave him for who he was.

Her voice, her ethereal way of speaking, Harry found soothing. Thinking about her just made him feel a bit lighter. And, she was a cutie, too. Hermione was right about Luna's wood nymph thing. That smile... Nice legs... And her large, silver, eyes... He once saw his reflection in them.

And speaking of girls who didn't care about what people thought of them...

The Order had told him to contact them every three days. Nymphadora Tonks had given him her phone number, the first time he'd gotten a girl's phone number, he thought with amusement, and a hot one, at that. Not only that, but she was the first girl he'd ever had in his bedroom. Too bad she was so much older than he was... Well, not _that _much older, no older than Ron's brother Bill was than Fleur Delacour. But, Fleur was out of school and officially a grown-up. Harry found himself wondering what the age of consent was in Wizarding Britain... Not that he'd have any kind of chance with Tonks, but, as Hermione had pointed out to his embarrassment, he _was _a teenage boy. He was going to _think _about it.

Harry admired Tonks. She was an Auror, one of the elite unit of specialists at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement trained to be experts in investigating crimes related to the Dark Arts, and to fight and apprehend those using them to commit crimes. Just qualifying for the training program was difficult, as Harry learned from Professor McGonagall. You needed a minimum of five NEWTs with nothing lower than Exceeds Expectations, in subjects including Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. To make it more difficut, these days, Snape wouldn't accept any students in his NEWT level Potions class if they hadn't achieved an Outstanding in their OWLs. Harry had decided he wanted to be an Auror because of Tonks, but was concerned about his Potions OWL.

But, Tonks was more than a smart witch fighting the forces of Darkness. She was charming, vivacious, _fun. _Even with all the darkness and death in her line of work, she stayed light and full of life. She was a Metamorphmagus, a shape shifter, which was likely very useful in her chosen occupation. An interesting and notorious family, too. Her mom, Andromeda, was Sirius's favorite cousin who rebelled against her family's pureblood prejudices and married a muggleborn wizard, Tonks's dad. Andromeda's sisters were the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy's mother, Narcissa. He wondered how the woman turned out so different than her sisters. He'd have to meet her, sometime.

He left his room... The Dursleys had eventually been pressured to give him one instead of stuffing him into the cupboard under the stairs as they had for so many years... and went downstairs to use the phone. It was Monday, and he had a call to make. And speaking of wondering how sisters could turn out so different, there was his Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister. Petunia hated both Harry and his late mother, Lily. It was because of the magic, as she never failed to let Harry know, though Harry suspected it may have also had a little to do with his mother having a much prettier name.

"And what do you think you're doing, boy?" she asked in her usual nasty manner.

"I was told to contact the Order every three days, remember? This is the third day."

"And you're using the phone? Instead of... those owls?"

"Tonks gave me her phone number and told me to call her... You remember her, the one with the pink hair?"

Petunia shuddered, showing she remembered.

The phone rang just as he was reaching for it. Petunia rushed to answer it before he could.

"Hello? What? Who are you and why do you want to speak to _him? _Oh, you're _her. _Yes, I remember you. How can you go around in public... As I understand it, _he _is to call _you _and give you a quick message that he's not being mistreated... That does _not _mean that you _freaks _can just call _my _house any time you... The _nerve! _She just hung _up _on me like..."

"Was it the pink haired girl you met at the station?" Harry asked.

"Listen, boy... That freak friend of yours had better learn her..."

Whatever Petunia was going to say the freak friend in question needed to learn was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Petunia froze, her eyes widening.

Harry prompted, "That's probably her."

Petunia didn't move a muscle. The doorbell rang, again.

"So..." Harry continued, "you don't mind the neighbors seeing a pink haired freak at your door?"

"OI!" the familiar voice yelled from outside. "Don't make me _force _my way in!"

"I'll..." Petunia yelled back, "I'll call the police!"

"I _am _the police, you twit!"

"She is," Harry confirmed. "Shall I open the door?"

Still wide eyed and frozen to the spot, Petunia nodded.

When Harry opened the door, he had a pleasant surprise. Tonks didn't come alone.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna.

She was wearing a sleeveless gold top with black trim, a black mini-skirt showing lots of lovely leg, and a black fedora. Being Luna, it worked on her. Tonks was wearing a red, sleeveless, and very low cut, sundress. Her hair wasn't pink, today, but a more subdued light brown. Between the two ladies, Harry's Summer holiday had just improved, immensely.

"Tonks! Luna! Come in."

"You have a very lovely garden."

"Thanks."

"_You _did that? I'm impressed, Harry. You've made something beautiful. I _knew _you had hidden depths."

"I can cook, too."

Well... Cooks, gardens, _and _fights to defend the innocent... You could _spoil _a girl, Harry," Luna said with her adorable smile.

Harry felt himself blushing.

"Um," he said, "have a seat."

Luna sat on the couch, but Tonks remained standing.

"So," Harry asked, "what are you two up to, today?"

"Two things," Tonks answered, with the Patented Black Smirk. "One, check on you to see if you're being mistreated, and two, get you out of the house for a bit."

Luna added, "We thought you were probably getting bored stuck here, so we decided to take you out for some fun."

"Um," Harry said, "are you allowed to do that?"

"By who? If you mean Daddy, he thinks it's a splendid idea."

"I meant Dumbledore."

"Oh, well no, we haven't gotten his permission. I don't really see how we need it, though."

Tonks said, "We just won't _tell _'im."

"It's really none of his business, you know."

"Well..." Should he tell them the reason he was stuck here?

"But," said Tonks, "first things first... How have they been treatin' ya?"

"They've been doing their best to ignore me, so no complaints."

"Of course, as an Auror, with accusations of years of child abuse brought to my attention, it's my duty to investigate."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes, I do. Not just as an officer of the law, but as a friend. Don't worry... I don't need to ask you anything painful. I just have to have a chat with your auntie," she said, gently.

"Now, you listen here..." Petunia protested.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, clearly... I'm an officer of the law investigating allegations of child abuse. You, therefore, will cooperate with my investigation," Tonks said, coldly.

Petunia's mouth snapped shut, realizing her situation.

Luna patted a spot on the couch next to her, and said, "Sit, Harry. This won't take long. Then, we can do more pleasant things."

So, Harry took a seat.

"Now," Tonks began, "I don't even have to ask you any questions. Just look me in the eye."

Petunia turned her head, quickly, to avoid doing so.

Tonks sighed, and said, "Look... We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But, I'm _gonna _find out what I want to know. I can restrain you, I can _force_ you to look me in the eye... May as well just make it easier on yourself."

Noticeably worried, Petunia complied. Tonks gazed into the woman's eyes. Then, she gasped.

"A frying pan? You tried to hit him with a fucking _frying pan?"_

Harry felt it. The temperature in the room had actually lowered a bit. Luna put her hand on his, comfortingly. Strangely enough, that reduced his tension. Harry could feel a flash of energy from Tonks, before she stood perfectly still, but keeping Petunia's gaze. Petunia looked frightened at whatever she was seeing in the young Auror's eyes.

Coldly, Tonks spoke. "Let's see what else you have to hide... Locking him in a cupboard when you had two extra bedrooms... Starving him... Treating him like your personal slave... Beatings... Lots of beatings... 'Beat the freakishness out of him?' 'Harry hunting?' You actually made a _game _out of it?"

"Y-You have _no right _to tell us what we can do in our own home..."

"Y'know, there are pretty stiff laws against child abuse. Oh, _I _know what you're thinking... _Literally, _I know what you're thinking... I can't _prove _anything... But, remember, I'm _magic. _Now, there _are _a lot of laws about what we can and can't do, but you know what? I'm an _Auror! _I'm authorized to do whatever I _need _to do to protect the innocent! Isn't that _great? _I even have the authority to _torture _people! Hell, I have a dungeon available where I can _do _it! Not that I'd need to, in this case. You see, I have the ability to make you confess to everything you've ever done to Harry, everything your husband has ever done, everything your son has ever done... Am I missing any rotten relatives, Harry?"

"There's Marge..."

"Thanks. Everything this Marge bitch has ever done... Get the picture?"

"D-Dumbledore would never..."

"Is Dumbledore _here? _No, you're dealing with _me, _now. You're dealing with Nymphadora Perenelle Rosier Tonks."

"Ooo..." Luna whispered to Harry, "she used the full name..."

"Is that bad?" Harry whispered back.

"It means she _really _means business."

"Now," Tonks said, "what happens, next... Obviously, you're losing custody..."

"Y-you _can't _remove him from here!" said Petunia.

"And why is _that?"_

Now there was no way around it. So, Harry explained why Dumbledore had placed him with his abusive relatives. He told Tonks of how his mother had sacrificed her life for his, and how her sister, his Aunt Petunia, sharing the same blood insured he was protected here as long as he called this house home. Luna listened with a thoughtful expression. Looking in her eyes, he knew her well enough by now to recognize she was carefully processing the information she was just given.

Finally, she spoke.

"I see a potential flaw in Professor Dumbledore's reasoning. Harry, do you really call this home?"

"It's... where I live during the Summer..."

"That's not what I asked. Is it _home? _What do you _consider _home?"

"I was just thinking about that, actually... I never really knew what home really meant until I started spending time at the Burrow... I guess I think of Hogwarts as home, more than anywhere. No, this has _never _been _home..."_

"Then staying here is rather useless if you don't call it _home._"

Tonks looked exasperated, and asked Harry, "Does Dumbledore even know what's been going _on _around here?"

"Good question," said Luna. She looked in Harry's eyes and said, "Harry, I need you to answer this honestly... Does Professor Dumbledore know about the abuse?"

"He... said he knew when he left me on the doorstep that night, that he was condemning me to ten... dark and difficult years, in his exact words."

Tonks's anger was back. "He didn't even take you _inside _the _house?_ He left you outside on a fucking _doorstep, overnight, _in fucking _November? _What, did he leave you in a basket with a little _note?"_

Petunia answered, "Yes, he did... I thought at the time that was careless... He could have caught his death of cold... Stray dogs about..."

"And that would have really bothered _you, _right? Well... This complicated things, a bit... What to do, what to do... Ah... Harry, I need to have a private talk with your aunt, so if you and Luna could go to your room and grab your moneybag and Gringotts key... You've got an appointment with the Goblin Queen..."

"Don't worry," Luna told him. "She's very nice."

"Yeah, you'll like her... And then if you and Luna could wait there for me, we'll be ready to go in a jif. Oh, and here..." She reached in her bag and handed Luna some sort of wand-like object.

Harry and Luna quickly went to his room where he grabbed his moneybag and Gringotts key, wondering what warranted a meeting with the Goblin Queen. He was also, he had to admit, nervous, despite Luna's and Tonks's assurances. Goblins were unpleasant at best in his experience, so what must their Queen be like?

He decided the best strategy would be to follow Tonks's and Luna's lead. They obviously knew her, so they'd know best how to deal with her. Harry didn't even know the goblins had monarchs.

And, he now had the second girl to be in his bedroom. He felt thankful he'd made the bed and kept the room straightened. Luna causally sat on his bed... therefore being the first girl to ever be there.

"Thanks for coming by," he said to Luna. "It's... I was just sitting in here brooding the last few days. This is a lot better."

"Being with friends is good. Oh, if I could see your wand, please? Nymphadora just happened to hand me this useful little device that our dads invented that can, among other things, remove the Ministry's tracer from your wand so they won't know you're using it out of school."

"Um, OK..." He handed her his wand, and the... whatever it was made strange sounds as Luna began her work. "Yeah... I never had a lot of friends... Never had _any _until I met Ron and Hermione. Having more is taking some getting used to."

"I know how you feel," she said, handing him back his wand.

Harry realized, she did. She knew _exactly _how he felt.

"It's not that I never had friends," she said, "but I hardly got to see them since I started Hogwarts. We're there ten months of the year, you know. I didn't have any friends at Hogwarts."

"You do, now."

"Yes... I guess I do. Thank you."

"Thank _you._ I thought you and your dad were going to Sweden for the Summer."

"We were, but plans changed... Recent events, you know. I have friends, there... If Pippi had been your next door neighbor, your years here would have been a _lot _more fun. Your aunt, and from what I gather, your uncle, are just the sort of people she delights in making fools of."

"My cousin didn't allow me to make any friends... He and his gang would have put a stop to it. They would have threatened her and bullied her..."

Luna smiled, amused by something. "Oh, she's handled a _lot _worse than neighborhood bullies... They would be afraid of _her, _very quickly. She's the strangest girl you'll ever meet, but once you get to know her, you realize she's one of the best friends you'll ever have. I find her very inspirational in her approach to life."

Harry had to wonder about someone that _Luna _would consider the strangest girl he could ever meet. But yes, he knew first hand how inspirational and good a friend a strange girl could be.

The bedroom door opened and Tonks entered, with a smile.

"That's done," she said.

Luna handed the metal looking device back to her and said, "And I've done nothing illegal with it such as make it so Harry can violate underage magic laws."

"Good to hear, because as an Auror, I couldn't allow that. Now we can go take care of business, then have some fun."

"What happened downstairs?" asked Harry.

"I made her an offer she couldn't refuse. You won't have to live here much longer."

"Thank you... I mean it... Tonks..."

"We're friends, now, so call me Dora."

"OK... There has to be something I can do to repay you for everything you're doing."

"Sure... Buy us lunch."

"I can do that... So, this Goblin Queen..."

Luna said, "Her name's Sarah."

"Sarah? That doesn't sound like a goblin name."

"She's a Fae, so it wouldn't."

"The goblins have a... fairy as their Queen?"

"Yes. They have always had the Fae as their monarchs."

"I've never met a... Fae, before."

"_I'm_ half Fae, on my mother's side."

"Wow."

"Does that bother you?"

"Are you kidding? I have a friend who's a half giant and another that's part Veela. You fit right in."

"The Veela are East European Fae, you know."

"No, I _didn't _know that, actually."

"They're Seelie Court, like I am."

"Seelie Court?"

"A long time ago, the Fae divided into two rival Courts, Seelie and Unseelie. It's from the Seelie Court that we have our pixies, brownies, mermaids, crumple-horned snorkacks, and other beings. The goblins are from the Unseelie Court."

"My part Veela friend, Fleur, works for Gringotts."

"Yes... The Courts have put aside their differences, recently... The Goblin King married one of Queen Alice of Wonderland's Goddaughters..."

"Wait, did you say..."

Before he could finish, Dora responded, "Yes, Queen Alice and Wonderland are real. I've met her. She's really cool, but she _would _be, y'know? I mean, she's _Alice."_

"OK... Why aren't we taught any of this at Hogwarts? Or was I just tuning out during one of Binns's lectures, because that _does _happen..."

Luna said, "I _told _you there was a conspiracy, Harry. But, it's about time for your appointment. We don't want to keep the Goblin Queen waiting, you know. I'll meet you there." With that, she took her wand from it's usual place behind her ear, and Disapparated.

"Um, can she _do _that?"

"Looks like it."

"I mean legally."

"If anyone asks, as far as I know she used a portkey that neither of us happened to see."

"OK..."

"Oh, and it would be best if a certain Headmaster never hears about any of this."

"Sounds good to me."

"Take my hand."

Apparation, Harry discovered, was pretty unpleasant the first time around. He found himself in a part of Gringott's he'd never been in, before. He knew it had to be Gringotts because of the goblins running around.

Goblins, Harry expected. What he _didn't _expect was what looked like a fox terrier, dressed like a medieval nobleman, with a patch over one eye, walking towards them on his hind legs. That, Harry was certain, wasn't something commonly found in the Wizarding world. The fox terrier stopped before them and bowed.

"Greeting, Milady and Sir," he said. "I am Her Majesty's Knight, Sir Didymus. Queen Sarah awaits in her office. This way, please..."

He led them through a pair of ornate doors into a luxurious office, where waited Luna, and, behind a desk, what could only be Queen Sarah.

The Goblin Queen was nothing like Harry would have expected a ruler of the goblins to be. Of course, he'd been told before he came that she was Fae, so he wasn't really surprised at her beauty. Harry was trying not to stare at her impressive chest, as he felt that would be disrespectful towards Royalty. No, what surprised him was how informal, and _American _she was.

"Hi," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Sarah."

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied, shaking her hand.

"Wotcher, Sarah," said Dora.

"Hey, Dora. Good to see you, again. Now, Harry, I suppose you're wondering why you were summoned to Gringotts for a meeting, with the Goblin Queen, no less. So, we'll get right to it... No, I normally don't get involved with individual clients' business. But, there are exceptions, which you happen to be."

An attending goblin handed her several folders, which she placed on the desk.

She explained that Gringotts has more responsibilities than most banks, as the British magical society didn't have lawyers. So, anything involving financial contracts was handled by Gringotts, including wills. Sirius had left all his money and property to Harry, including the home he hated at 12 Grimmauld Place.

She said, "The neighborhood is pretty run down, though, so it's probably not the best place to raise a family. I'd suggest your own family's estate in Kensington for that... And, I'm guessing from your expression, you don't know about your house in Kensington."

"No," Harry answered.

"OK... Who was supposed to tell him about his heritage, and didn't?"

Dora answered, "The Chief Warlock. He's taken pretty much complete control of Harry's life, up to this point."

"Figures..."

Harry asked, "Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell me about property I own?"

"Because he's a control freak bastard who likes to keep people in the dark? Sorry... My dealings with the man have never been fun. I'm two things he hates... an Unseelie Court Fae _and _an American."

Luna said, "Oh, he doesn't like us in the Seelie Court, either." She turned to Harry and added, "He wouldn't approve of you spending time with me. He thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

Harry was shocked. How could anyone think Luna could be a bad influence on anybody?

"Yeah," Dora said, "you might start thinking for _yourself. _Can't have that..."

"Why," Harry asked, "would he think that was a problem?"

Luna answered, "You might start asking inconvenient questions. Take your Godfather, for example... If he hadn't been thrown into Azkaban, you'd have been raised by him instead of your aunt and uncle. You're aware he didn't receive a trial... That's been a major sticking point with Daddy..."

"Yeah, Crouch just threw him in prison..."

"But did he have the power to _do _so? What is the Chief Warlock's job?"

"He's in charge of the Wizengamot... which is in charge of the trials."

Dora said, "Whatever you're accused of, you're supposed to get a trial. Even my Aunt Bella got one."

"So he... just let Sirius get thrown into Azkaban... But _why?"_

"Think about it," said Luna. "What was the end result, for _you?"_

"Ten horrible years with the Dursleys... He threw Sirius in _Azkaban _just so he could put me _there?"_

"And _that, _Harry, is part of why Professor Dumbledore considers me a bad influence on you."

"The... _bastard!"_

"I'm fairly certain his parents were married at the time of his birth."

"You know what I mean! That _son of a bitch!"_

"From what I understand of his mother, _that's_ an accurate description."

Dora said, "Of course, Sirius was the son of an even bigger bitch. His initials were even S.O.B. He told me my Mum used to call him by his initials... 'Hey! S.O.B! Get over here!' Drove him nuts."

"So," said Harry, the tension lessened, a little, "I guess that makes _me_ a nephew of a bitch."

"Anyway," Sarah said, bringing them back to business, "We've been keeping your Kensington property maintained... Don't worry, you can _well _afford our services... We can set up an appointment for a tour of the house and grounds... Wednesday good for you? I'll have some free time, then, and would love to give you the tour, myself..."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"We'll set up an appointment, then. You're very close to Kensington Gardens, which I'm sure you know is a Seelie Court place..."

"No, I... didn't know that, either."

"What do they _teach _you about magical history in that school, anyway?"

"The Goblin Rebellions, mainly... Like, year after year."

"And a very slanted account, at that, I'd guess... Well, you've heard of Wendy Darling and Peter Pan..."

"I know the names... I don't know the story... My aunt and uncle kept _everything _related to magic out of the house, including books and movies."

"Ah," Sarah said, looking sadly at a boy who was deprived of a magic that had touched so many generations.

Luna said, "I'll introduce him to what he's missed... if he wants me to."

"I'd... like that, very much," said Harry.

"Well," said Sarah, "just so you don't have any shocks when you visit it, Kensington Gardens has been a haven for pixies for centuries."

"And," said Luna, with that enigmatic smile she gets when discussing something... enigmatic, "these aren't those common Cornish pixies you saw in Defence Against the Dark Arts. These are the High Pixies, the ones that glow, very powerful, and very mischievous. They're far more dangerous and beautiful and wonderful than the Cornish ones."

Harry thought the Cornish pixies were more than dangerous enough. But, they weren't beautiful and wonderful.

Sarah continued, "A long time ago a baby boy named Peter escaped his pram, and was found by the pixies in Kensington Gardens. Their Queen, Mab, took him to her Fairyland. Over time, others were brought there, including a very special girl named Wendy that Peter had fallen in love with. Queen Mab has made Kensington Gardens her home."

"So," said Luna, "you'll have a very powerful friend in the neighborhood."

"The Gardens used to be part of Hyde Park, but were separated from it in the 1700s. While Hyde Park is open to the public until midnight, Kensington Gardens is only open during daylight hours. Because at night, _they _are out. _You _have nothing to fear from them or Wendy, though. I can't say the same for a lot of _other _wizards. Most Magi stay out of there, even during the day."

"Hmm," said Harry. "Wonder if my dad avoided it, even though he lived nearby?"

Dora snorted, and said, "He and Sirius spent a _lot _of time, there, as kids, from what Mum told me. When I asked Sirius about it, though... He regretted it. Said Dumbledore impressed on them why they had to stay away from what he called such dark forces..."

"The _Seelie Court?_" Sarah scoffed. "If it were _my _subjects, I'd understand, given the history. but _Peter Pan?"_

Luna said, "That's the other reason Professor Dumbledore doesn't want you to associate with me. I'm a dark magical being, in his eyes."

Harry replied, "OK... The man who threw Sirius in Azkaban without a trial calls _you, _of _all _people, dark? You're the most... un-dark person I've ever met!"

"Thank you. He... has different standards of good and bad than I do."

"His standards are screwed up, then. I'll decide my own standards."

"He won't like that."

"Then he can go suck one of his lemon drops. So, the house has been maintained?"

"Yep," Sarah answered, "though you might want to upgrade it. Your mother had it wired for electricity, but it's currently at late-1970s standards."

"Electrical appliances can work in a magical house? We were told none of that stuff could work around magic."

"Doesn't surprise me, but yeah, with the right shielding, you can have all the modern conveniences."

Dora said, "My parents have a company that does that, sets up magical households to keep up with the times."

Luna added, "They did my house. It's very nice having a VCR, stereo, computer..."

Harry said, "It sounds like you had more of a muggle upbringing than _I _did..."

"Well then, I'll just have to introduce you to muggle culture. Though, I really don't like the term 'muggle.'"

Sarah said, "Sounds racist, to me."

"Would you like to come visit me, tomorrow? We can watch one of those movies you've missed. I think you'd like _The Lion King, _being a Gryffindor."

"I'd love to." He hadn't seen the movie, but watching it with Luna... That was something that sounded fun.

From there, discussion turned to how much money he wanted to withdraw and exchange for muggle currency, as it was decided it was best that they spend the rest of their afternoon in places that magi weren't likely to see them. Dora had suggested he get a mobile phone, plus, well, Harry decided he wanted a hat like what Luna was wearing. Sarah decided she should come along, as he'd need the right clothes to go with the fedora. She mentioned Frank Sinatra as what would inspire her suggestions. Sarah also suggested something he didn't know Gringotts offered, a debit card, so he wouldn't have to stop by the bank all the time when he was shopping in non-magical places. A goblin was called in and everything was set up.

"And," said the goblin, "your card will arrive at your address in seven to ten business days..."

Sarah said, "I think we can speed that up a bit."

"Yes... Your card would normally arrive in seven to ten business days, but for such a valued client as yourself, Mr. Potter, it will arrive in two."

Harry had to admit it was good to have friends in high places.

"So," Sarah asked, "ready for lunch, then shopping?"

"Sounds good," said Harry.

"And I'm guessing you'll be wanting to use the back door?"

"Yep," said Dora. "The less magi know Harry's out and about, the better."

"There's a back door?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes," Luna answered. "The goblins wouldn't just want one way in and out of here, you know. They have ones they use, exclusively, but there _are _certain clients..."

"Such as yourself..." said Sarah.

"...that require a certain discretion in their movements."

"We take a lift down to the lower levels..."

Dora said, "I thought you Yanks called them elevators."

"We do, but I try not to speak too much American when I'm in this country. Then, we take a transport car, which is _much _smoother than the ones that take you to the vaults, to a secret entrance to the Tottenham Court Road subway station..."

"Tube," Dora told Harry.

"And from there, we're in St. Giles Circus."

They found a nice spot for lunch, that played a lot of jazz music. Luna's eyes lit up as a particular song began playing.

"I _love _this song," she said.

"Sinatra," said Sarah.

_Fly me to the moon  
>Let me swing among those stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<em>

_In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby, kiss me<em>

_Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing forever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<em>

_In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<em>

_Why don't you fill my heart with song?  
>Let me swing forever more<br>Because you are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<em>

_In other words, please be true  
>In other words<br>In other words, I love you_

Harry had spent weeks in Diagon Alley just before his third year at Hogwarts. Now, he regretted not exploring what was just outside of it. Or, maybe it was the company that was making the West End so special.

Luna told him, "When you see Dumbledore again, you'll need to be careful not to let him know you know what you now know, you know."

"I know." He considered trying to match Luna's wordplay, but decided he'd get tripped up. "I'll just play dumb, which he thinks I am."

Sarah said, "Dumbledore hates my people so much, but he doesn't mind the fact that that wand he has was made by my husband, Jareth."

"Really?"

"Yeah... He was annoyed at these three wizard brothers who were trespassing somewhere they shouldn't have been. They were pretty arrogant about it, too, from what he tells me. So, he gave them each the gift they most wanted... What they _did _with those gifts was up to them."

Luna said, "Magi tell the story differently, of course. They say the brothers encountered Death, so Dumbledore probably doesn't actually know who made his wand."

"Great, like Jareth doesn't have a big enough ego... The first wanted a wand that couldn't be beaten in a duel, which is now in Dumbledore's hands."

"So," said Harry, "all those duels he won, he was cheating?"

"All's fair in love and war. The wand is more potent than any wand the Magi have. It's on the level of a Fairy Wand, but not more powerful than one. The second brother wanted a stone to bring back the dead... Maybe they thought Jareth _was _Death."

"Well," said Luna, "he _is _a Lord of an Otherworld, an underground one, at that, so the confusion is understandable."

"Come on... British wizards, of all people, should _know _what it means when you encounter a mysterious, powerful, figure at _twilight. _Anyway, the stone Jareth gave him could recall a soul without the body, or re-animate a body without the soul. The third wanted to be able to hide from everyone, so Jareth gave him an Invisibility Cloak. You inherited that, by the way."

"My Invisibility Cloak? Wow... So, what happened to the stone?"

* * *

><p>At that very moment, in a shack just outside of Little Hangleton, Albus Dumbledore was contemplating a ring.<p>

He had come here looking for one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, containing a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He found it, but immediately recognized it was far more.

It was the Resurrection Stone, one of the fabled Deathly Hallows that had so obsessed him in his youth. He and Gellert had dreamed of uniting all three Deathly Hallows, and...

Best not to think of that. What a fool he'd been. It was his desire for Gellert that led him down that path. It _had _to have been. Oh, people told him there was nothing wrong or unnatural about his desires, but he knew better. He conditioned himself, a long time ago, so he'd never feel such sinful temptations of the flesh, again.

The Resurrection Stone...

He could call back his sister, who'd died because of his own recklessness with Gellert, and apologize, seek her forgiveness...

Without thinking of the possible consequences, forgetting that this was a Horcrux, and therefore given protective curses, he put the ring on his finger.

And Albus Dumbledore screamed.


	11. Mars

A/N: Of the songs quoted later in the chapter, the first is from _The Hobbit_ and written by J. R. R. Tolkien. The second was written by Elton John and Tim Rice. The third was written by Moby.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mars**

Aunt Em once said she thought the fairies must have marked Dorothy at her birth, because she had wandered into strange places and had always been protected by some unseen power. As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been, for he could not quite believe all the curious stories Dorothy told them of the Land of Oz, which she had several times visited. He did not think that she tried to deceive her uncle and aunt, but he imagined that she had dreamed all of those astonishing adventures, and that the dreams had been so real to her that she had come to believe them true.

Whatever the explanation might be, it was certain that Dorothy had been absent from her Kansas home for several long periods, always disappearing unexpectedly, yet always coming back safe and sound, with amazing tales of where she had been and the unusual people she had met. Her uncle and aunt listened to her stories eagerly and in spite of their doubts began to feel that the little girl had gained a lot of experience and wisdom that were unaccountable in this age, when fairies are supposed no longer to exist.

-L. Frank Baum, _The Emerald City of Oz_

* * *

><p>July 2, 1996, London, England, UK<p>

Dorothy stood at a bridge in the midst of the great city of London. When she looked around, everything was gray. The sky above was gray, as was the river below. The bridge was gray, also, as were most of the immediate surrounding buildings. It reminded her of the Kansas prairie where she spent her early years around the turn of the century. It was having the same effect on people that the Kansas prairie did, she noticed. It was draining them of all joy and happiness.

Looking at Dorothy, you wouldn't know she'd just celebrated her 104th birthday the previous month. You'd presume she was in her early 20s. She was dressed in white, with trimming of blue, green, and yellow. The white represented her station as Witch, the blue and yellow her dominions of East and West, the green the Emerald City. In her hand was her Fairy Wand, though Magi would consider it less a wand and more an ornate staff. Flanking her was a lion and tiger.

The Lion had once been known as the Cowardly Lion. Because he knew fear, he had thought he lacked courage. What he learned was that _everyone _knew fear. Courage was facing and overcoming your fears, and the Lion did that. Of course, he was always cautious, contrasting Dorothy's tendency towards anger and rashness. Normally, this was countered by the woman who all had come to see as the other half of Dorothy's soul, the serene Queen Ozma. But, Ozma hadn't accompanied her on this mission, so she was glad to have the Lion's counsel.

The Tiger was known as Hungry Tiger, and was aptly named. He was always hungry, no matter how much he ate. He longed to eat a fat baby, but his conscience would never allow him to.

London's current dreary grayness wasn't because of the natural conditions that had made the Kansas prairie what it was, though. The previous evening, demonic creatures called Dementors had started breeding in the area. Up close, a Dementor could drain your very soul. Their mere presence, especially in large numbers, created the current conditions.

Dorothy, herself, was unaffected. The hard life on the Kansas prairie that had turned everything and everyone around her gray had never effected her. Her aunt and uncle had often wondered how she was able to remain so full of joy, how she was able to laugh. They understood now, of course. It was just her way. Dementors terrified the local Magi, but Dorothy had faced the Phanfasms. She and her friends had been all that stood between them and ravaging the Earth.

These Dementors were a minor threat, by comparison. The Royal Army of Oz would soon deal with them, but first things first...

The dark Magi the Dementors served, who called himself Lord Voldemort, had threatened to send his Death Eaters to destroy a bridge if Britain's Minister for Magic didn't resign, immediately. The Minister refused, but fortunately, Dorothy knew exactly which bridge Voldemort planned to attack. He would only send a few of his Death Eaters, she knew, just enough to destroy the bridge. So, she would have the superior numbers, weapons, _and _the advantage of surprise.

The General of the Royal Army of Oz approached, one of Dorothy's oldest and dearest friends, Tik-Tok. He was what his creators called a machine man, short, with a round body made of copper. For millennia, the Fae had inspired humans, and so it was when the Royal Historian of Oz, L. Frank Baum, made Tik-Tok's existence known to the world in 1907. Many imaginations would be inspired, and now Tik-Tok was called "the prototype robot."

Fae, in turn, were inspired by human imagination, and so it was with the smiths of Oz. As human imagination conceived of more varieties of robots, so Oz's development of them advanced. Where he was once the only one of his kind, Tik-Tok now had many children. A little over a decade, before, Queen Ozma had found special inspiration in a human's imagination, and the modern version of the Royal Army of Oz came to be.

"All is pre-pared, Princ-ess," said Tik-Tok.

"And here they come," said Dorothy, looking to the sky. A small squad of people in robes and masks were flying on brooms, approaching the bridge. She would bring down the leaders, alive, so they could deliver a message to their master. The rest... Well, this was _war._

She raised her fairy wand, and willed a flash of lightning to strike near the approaching Death Eaters... Not to _hit _them, but to put a quick scare in them. It was successful. She smiled.

"Fish in a barrel," she said. She glanced at the Tiger, who was licking his chops in anticipation.

* * *

><p>Tuesday is named for Teiwaz, the German God of War. The Romans associated this day with their own God of War, Mars. In Thailand, the day is dedicated to the Hindu God of War, Mangala, for whom they named the red planet.<p>

Appropriately, on this Tuesday, Harry wanted to kill someone.

He'd had a very good day, yesterday, with two very lovely female friends. He met the equally lovely Goblin Queen, and learned that he owned a house in Kensington, one of London's wealthiest districts. It seems both the muggle and magical branches of the Potters had resided in Kensington. Luna had informed him that he had a very famous muggle cousin, a writer named Beatrix Potter, from there. Harry had heard of Peter Rabbit, of course, but had never read the books.

What was bothering Harry was what he learned about the man he had considered his mentor, and like a grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. After sleeping on it, he reviewed everything, looking for something, anything, that wouldn't make Dumbledore something other than what Harry had always believed him to be.

That just made it worse.

He'd considered that maybe Dumbledore had rushed to judgment regarding Sirius. That didn't excuse him from failing to do his duties as Chief Warlock, of course, especially since he managed to remember to do his job when it came to every other accused Death Eater... His word, alone, was enough to keep Snape out of prison... But, thinking over the events that led to his parents' deaths, he remembered that Dumbledore had been the one to perform the Fidelius Charm for the house they were hiding in. Therefore, he _had _to have known Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, not Sirius. He _knew, _all along, that Sirius was innocent.

Sirius had to have known Dumbledore knew, as well. So, why did he continue to follow the old man who had betrayed him? Sirius Black wasn't the sort of man that would have taken that, lying down. So, what happened?

The realization chilled him.

There were many magics, Harry knew, that could bewitch the mind... Memory charms, the Imperius Curse, curses to confuse people, and who knew what else... Dumbledore had gotten to Sirius at some point after he escaped from Azkaban, probably as soon as he stepped foot on Hogwarts's grounds.

Dumbledore knew, early on, that year, what was happening, and ran Harry, Hermione, and Ron through an obstacle course of his own design, which almost got them killed by a werewolf. But why? And had he done this other times?

Harry thought back to his first year at Hogwarts, when Dumbledore hid the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts, knowing Voldemort would seek it, in a school full of children. Then, after Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all nearly killed a few times, Harry recovered the Stone, which Dumbledore then had destroyed.

But, if Dumbledore was just going to destroy it, anyway, why didn't he do that in the _first _place? Why put everybody in danger? Just to run Harry through his paces?

That had to be _exactly _why.

This was Dumbledore's way of preparing him to face Voldemort. But, surely there were ways to prepare him that didn't put every Hogwarts student's life at risk, year after year. Didn't he _care _about the children that had been entrusted to him?

Obviously not.

And, if Dumbledore had used mind magics on Sirius, who _else _had he used them on?

Harry couldn't deal with this. He needed to talk to someone about it. But who?

His new mobile rang.

It was Luna.

* * *

><p>One simple truth had served Lord Voldemort well over the years: Most witches and wizards, at least in Britain, lacked common sense.<p>

They were also cowardly and incompetent, for the most part. His number of Death Eaters was never large, yet he came so close, before the unfortunate incident in Godric's Hollow, of taking over Wizarding Britain, completely. And now, witches and wizards were living in terror, all because he gave his followers a scary name and scary masks. Wizarding Britain wasn't able to look at them as a small group of violent criminals. If they had simply realized that, his forces would have been routed almost before he started this war. It had the same effect on his followers. By putting on the mask, they felt transformed into someone powerful. Alecto and Amycus Carrow were no longer what they were without the masks and marks, embarrassing, stupid, failures in the eyes of their family, but Death Eaters, the elite forces of the Dark Lord.

The hypocrisy and prejudices of his enemy, Dumbledore, had helped a great deal in spreading the fear and paranoia. For the last 15 years, Gryffindor students at Hogwarts firmly believed that every peer in Slytherin was a future Death Eater. Not only did that help prevent any unified front against him, but it made it seem like his forces were much larger than they were.

Of course, this is why he needed non-human allies, such as Dementors, giants, werewolves, vampires, and so forth. There was only so much actual damage his relative handful of Death Eaters could actually do. That would change, of course, once he took over the Ministry of Magic. Sure, some would still resist, but enough would simply follow orders because the Ministry was the recognized authority. Many who would never enter his service while he was a terrorist would gladly do so when he was the Government, seeing the opportunity to advance themselves.

Because of his small numbers, he was very careful in how he used them. Targets were picked to spread the maximum amount of fear with the least amount of risk. The goal was to disrupt, while removing specific pieces from the board, and furthering his long term goals. The Ministry's institutionalized corruption, prejudices, and incompetence were not only what he was expecting, but counting on.

He had issued a demand that Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge resign, or he was going to destroy a bridge. Now, common sense would dictate that the Ministry inform the muggle government, at once, of an impending terrorist attack. They'd then work with the muggles, taking advantage of their intelligence organizations and defence forces, to have every bridge in the country that had much traffic watched, with orders to shoot anyone wearing a black robe and mask flying in on a small device resembling a broom on sight. While Voldemort didn't know a great deal about muggle weapons, he knew bullets traveled faster than the speed of sound. Enough of them fired fast enough and the best a wizard would be able to do is retreat.

But, he knew, the Ministry wouldn't do that. Despite being based in London, they had learned nothing from Grindlewald's muggle allies. If the muggles were allowed involvement in Wizard affairs, they would force reforms, based on their own laws. They would force an end to slavery. They would insist that Lycanthropy be treated as a medical condition and force the Ministry to give the werewolves human rights. They would consider the complaints of the goblins and centaurs. They would review the court and prison system. And, what they would do to the educational system... Muggle schools were closed and people jailed for less than what went on routinely at Hogwarts.

So, the Ministry would tell the muggle government nothing until after the damage was done. Then, they would try to intimidate the Prime Minister, using mind magics if they deemed it necessary, to keep the muggle government in the dark, to try to make them feel helpless.

His other large planned attack would be the coast of Somerset, a little reminder to the woman who had been his favorite, and who had betrayed him.

He knew, from experience, that he couldn't attack Thelema, itself, and that even coming close to Glastonbury Tor was too risky for an assault. But, an attack of the coast of Somerset would, hopefully, scare the muggles that flocked to the Tor, the magic there so strong that even muggles were drawn to it, and, through their rituals, added to Glastonbury's magical defences.

He thought of Hogwarts's motto: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. No, he didn't want to awaken what was there... yet.

These attacks on London and Somerset were primarily a distraction, though. While the Ministry would be concentrating on these large assaults, Voldemort's main focus was on individual targets, either to abduct or assassinate. He needed information from Ollivander and Fortescue. He wanted to eliminate one of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. It didn't really matter who, so he picked a target at random. The assassination he'd conduct, himself, would be that of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one of his most dangerous enemies, because she was one of the few competent and sensible people, there.

* * *

><p>After Harry told Luna what he'd figured out, she said she'd be right over, as soon as she threw some clothes on.<p>

"What, you're naked?"

"Yes... I _am _at home, after all... But, I doubt your aunt would appreciate it if I came as I am."

"I wouldn't mind, but you're right... She would. I'll see you when you get here."

Well, _that _distracted him from the stress, the thought of Luna naked while they were chatting...

She arrived, wearing a pink t-shirt and shorts, and she was barefoot. She seemed completely oblivious to how that combination was affecting him. Harry wondered if she bothered with knickers when throwing that on, since she didn't bother with shoes. Yes, he was feeling less stressed about Dumbledore, now.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"I'm always here for you, Harry. Besides, we'd planned to watch _The Lion King, _remember? We'll discuss what we talked about with Dad and Dora, when we see them. She's on a mission, today."

"For Dumbledore or the Ministry?"

"Neither. Her goal is to help _you _win, not them. Remember, you _do _have people who are on _your _side, not Dumbledore's or the Ministry's."

"What's she doing?"

"Something that will be a major setback for Voldie."

Harry laughed, and said, "I don't think he'd like that nickname."

"It's not as though we can offend him any more than we have, already, you know. I don't really like calling him 'You Know Who,' but I need to call him _something _that won't make people wet themselves when I say it. I _could _call him 'Tom,' but people would think I was talking about the barman at the Leaky Cauldron. Now, are you ready to visit the Rook?"

"The Rook?"

"It's the name of my house. You'll see why."

"Let me grab my wallet, in case we decide to go anywhere." He got that, and his keys, as he already had his wand.

"Take my hand."

"I need to learn how to Apparate."

"In time..."

They arrived outside what looked like a large rook.

She gave him a quick tour of the grounds, which included a pond in the back, and woods beyond it. He then did something he had never done, before... enter a girl's bedroom.

It was spacious, with a bed that seemed much larger than she surely needed. His mind couldn't help but drift to thoughts of her sleeping _in _that bed, and thoughts of her lack of clothing during their phone conversation, wondering if she was sitting on the bed, at the time.

There were the expected shelves full of books. There were also several paintings and painting equipment. He asked the obvious question.

"You're an artist?"

"I like to think so... I paint, anyway."

"You're very good."

"Thank you, Harry."

He looked at one work in progress. He recognized what it was depicting.

"It's the hall leading to the Department of Mysteries," he said. "How do you remember all the _details?"_

"Pensieves come in very handy when you're needing to be exact. And it's very important that I be _exact."_

"Ah... So what inspired you to paint it?"

"Professor Trelawney suggested it. It was rather random. But, when _she _makes random suggestions, I think it's best to go ahead and follow them."

* * *

><p>Amycus Carrow couldn't believe what had happened. It was supposed to be a simple destruction of a bridge. Yet now, she was magically restrained and disarmed. She looked beside her. Her brother Alecto was similarly restrained and disarmed, but at least they were alive.<p>

The rest of their party was dead, shot down from the sky. Mighty wizards, Death Eaters feared by magical Britain, snuffed out, just like that.

Garfield Goyle managed to land on the bridge. As it turned out, it would have been better for him to have been shot out of the skies like the others. Amycus had seen many horrible things in her service to the Dark Lord. She'd _done _a lot of them. But _that... _No, this wasn't Dumbledore's people, or the Ministry, or the muggles, as she was sure they didn't have huge tigers as part of their defence forces.

Then, there were the soldiers that shot them down...

They all looked exactly _alike. _They were huge, and clearly extremely muscular under their matching black leather jackets. Their matching hair was a dark brown. They wore matching sunglasses, and carried very large matching weapons.

Who _were _these people?

Two figures approached. One was... Amycus had no idea _what _it was, a short, round, copper... _thing _with arms, legs, and a head. The other...

It was a young woman, in white, holding a jeweled staff topped with a golden circle with what looked like a Z within it.

"So," she said with an accent that Amycus recognized as American, "this is what passes for a witch and wizard around here? I was killing better witches than you when I was _seven._"

Alecto yelled, "Shut up, you bitch! AHHHHHHH!"

He found himself with the woman in white's staff pressed into a very delicate part of his anatomy.

As he continued to scream, the copper thing said, "You will speak to Princ-ess Doro-thy with re-spect."

Amycus knew the... Princess had stopped the pressure, because her brother stopped flailing and screaming, and was now whimpering.

"Now," the Princess said, "I s'pose you're wondering why I kept you alive. It's because I want you to deliver a message to your master. Tell him Princess Dorothy of Oz did this. I want him to _know. _And, tell him the Royal Army of Oz is why he'll be short of Dementors."

"You think your army can face _them _without losing their souls?" Amycus asked.

Princess Dorothy simply smiled, released the spell holding the Carrows, and tossed them their wands. They knew better than to try to attack.

"Well," she said, "are you just going to sit there? Go home."

So, they did.

"Idiots..."

"Indeed," said the Lion, who had returned with the Tiger.

She turned to her army, and said, "If you gentlemen could please take care of the soul sucking ghouls? We're the ones who are supposed to create unseasonable mists, you know."

"We'll be back," one of her soldiers said in an Austrian accent.

Dorothy watched the Royal Army of Oz march to where the Dementors were breeding, accompanied with dramatic music.

"Y'know," she said, "I love Ozma, but she's the biggest nerd I've ever known."

"Indeed," said the Lion.

* * *

><p>"Judge me by my size, do you?" Flitwick asked the fallen Death Eaters, Gibbons and Travers. "I <em>was <em>a dueling champion, remember."

"How... How did Dumbledore _know?" _Gibbons asked.

"He didn't," said Flitwick. "If he did, he wouldn't have told _me. _And, he certainly wouldn't have told _them."_

The Death Eater pair wondered briefly who _they _were, before they were grabbed roughly by a quartet of snarling goblins, who dragged them into an underground passageway. What made the situation worse for the pair was the goblins were singing.

_Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
>Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!<br>And down down to Goblin-town  
>You go, my lad!<em>

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
>Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!<br>Pound! Pound! Far underground!  
>Ho, ho! my lad!<em>

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
>Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!<br>Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
>While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,<br>Round and round far underground  
>Below, my lad!<em>

His work here done, Flitwick disapparated. Seconds later, Emmeline Vance of the Order of the Phoenix walked by, not knowing how close she'd just come to death.

* * *

><p>The Rook's entertainment room was in the basement. The nice sized telly and VCR were connected to a stereo system. Harry saw a good sized movie and music collection. There were couches, chairs, a small fridge, some cabinets, and even a microwave.<p>

"Help yourself to something to drink. We have Coke, root beer, Sprite, butterbeer... I'll fix us some popcorn."

While Harry was deciding on a beverage, Luna put a package in the microwave. As the popcorn was popping, she dialed her mobile.

"Hello, Hermione... I'm doing well... Good... Oh, yes, it _is _a fascinating read. Wait 'til you _meet _her... Harry's here. I'm introducing him to the wonderful world of Disney. He hasn't seen any of the films from the last several years... Yes, of _course _we own a VCR... You can make them functional in a magical household with the right shielding. Wait until you see the Tonks's media room... We actually _could _introduce computers to Hogwarts if the Ministry would allow it... Yes, I think that would be a good idea... I'm thinking _The Lion King_ first, actually. He's a boy, you know, _and _a Gryffindor, but we'll get to _Beauty and the_ _Beast_... Haha, yes, he _does _need to learn to control his temper... But, the reason I called is Harry has a mobile, now, so you need to exchange numbers... Yes, I'll put him on..."

Harry took the phone and immediately was confronted by his shocked best friend.

"You've never seen _The Lion King? _Or _any _of those movies?"

"No... I didn't have the advantages of a proper muggle upbringing."

"Well, it's time to catch up, then. Not only will you be entertained by an enthralling adventure story, but there are some valuable life lessons, as well."

"Are you going to quiz me on it, later?"

"I _might._"

After exchanging phone numbers with Hermione, he made himself comfortable on one of the couches. Luna sat next to him with her own drink, and placed the bowl of popcorn between them, before starting the movie.

"Hermione said she might quiz me on it, later," said Harry.

"Hmm... In that case, pay attention to the opening song."

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to see than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<br>There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than could ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high  
>Through the sapphire sky<br>Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life  
>And it moves us all<br>Through despair and hope  
>Through faith and love<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the Circle  
>The Circle of Life<em>

* * *

><p>Gibbons and Travers were treated none too gently on the way down. They were very bruised by the time they were brought before Jareth. They were outraged over this treatment, and were going to make that arrogant Fae that was oh so casually sitting with one leg draped over the arm of his chair know they weren't going to stand for it.<p>

"How _dare _you filthy sub-humans treat your betters this way?" shouted Gibbons.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, and said, "You know, good manners go a long way. They might have saved your lives, just now." He asked an attending goblin, "Have the dragons been fed?"

"No, Your Majesty."

Travers yelled, "Never mind whether your beasts have had their lunch! You will _beg _us for our forgiveness!"

"Ah..." Jareth smiled, wickedly, and told the attending goblin, "Take them and show them why good manners and the feeding habits of dragons are important."

"With pleasure, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>The film was nothing like Harry had expected from a cartoon. He could relate to it's young hero, Simba. Zazu reminded him a lot of Percy Weasley. What especially struck home was Simba seeing the spirit of his father, and what Rifiki told him: "He lives in <em>you." <em>And what Mufasa had told Simba about the stars...

He and Luna discussed it, after.

"What I'd _really _like to learn," he said, "is some of those Kung Fu moves the monkey was using."

"Voldie would never see a spinning roundhouse kick coming. I actually know some people who could teach you."

"Do you think it would actually help?"

"Aside from the fighting skills? Speed and movement are always assets in magical duels. It would also help you find balance and control. And, I mean more than just physically."

Of course, he'd need more than just fighting skills. When Simba returned to the Pride lands, he didn't fight, alone. He led, made the plans. Harry didn't know if he could do that...

"Did you know Simba means 'lion' in Swahili?" asked Luna.

"No."

"Do you know what 'Harry' means?"

"No... I didn't know it meant anything."

"It means 'commander.'"

Commander... Harry considered that. Then, he understood.

He could make his _own _choices, his own decisions. He was a Gryffindor, so he'd be the Lion, and face all his fears and doubts. His name meant commander, so he'd live up to it. He wasn't going to worry about what Dumbledore or anyone else expected of him, or what Snape, the Daily Prophet, or anyone else thought of him.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at Amelia Bones's home, Voldemort expected security measures he'd be able to bypass. What he didn't expect was the blonde woman quickly approaching him.<p>

She was striking, but out of place with the times. Her dress, her hair, looked beautiful, but of the sort of glamor that was popular around the time he was born. He assumed, whoever she was and whatever the reason she was dressed that way, he'd taken her by surprise, since she was wandless.

He casually pointed his wand and said "Avada Kadavra." The Killing Curse struck her in the chest.

She paused, then threw her head back, and laughed.

Before the Dark Lord could register what was happening, she had charged at him with inhuman speed, and struck him.

He then found he was having to quickly shield himself from spells sent at him. If he had been almost anyone else, he would have been finished. He noted the spells were coming from slightly different directions, meaning an ambush. He made it to his feet, but didn't apparate away, immediately. He needed to see if he could salvage this mission, or at least know who his attackers were.

The attacks paused, and he saw. One was a young Auror he recognized, Nymphadora Tonks. The other was a woman he'd not seen for far too long, her mother.

While he was certain he could kill either one of them, he couldn't kill both before the survivor destroyed _him, _and he had no idea what the blonde woman... thing... was. His Horcruxes insured he'd survive. But, last time, he spent 14 years as a wraith. He really couldn't afford another setback like that.

They wouldn't be able to contain him, though. He would leave, shortly. But... He had not seen Andy in so many years. They may as well talk...

"You look beautiful, as always, Andy."

"Thank you... I honestly can't say the same for you."

"I always preferred honesty. You know that. That's why your betrayal was so painful. You had never lied to me."

"And, I still didn't. Think back... Did I ever actually _lie _to you?"

He considered, then answered, "No... No, you never directly lied. You simply withheld truths, and misled me."

"And, do you not do that all the time?"

He looked at Nymphadora, trying to gauge what the Auror might be thinking of her mother, under these circumstances, having a civil conversation with him. However, the shape-shifter's face was a mask, just like her mother's always was, as much a mask as any his Death Eaters wore. That, he thought, served her well. While it was, no doubt, easy to hide her true allegiance from the Ministry, it was far harder to do so with Dumbledore, being such a master of secrets and lies, himself. Shape-shifters were natural Occlumens. Andy had been able to guard her thoughts and plans even from him, and Voldemort could safely assume Dumbledore didn't use the intimate techniques with Nymphadora that he had used with Andy.

"How many of us have an agent in Dumbledore's camp, anyway?" he asked.

"Only the two of us, as far as I know. The rest of his people worship him... Except for that one petty thief that, I'm told, doesn't bathe often enough."

Nymphadora said, "He's _really _gross."

"Yes," said the Dark Lord, "Severus says the same thing."

Andy said, "You'll be glad to know no one in your camp betrayed you to me. I have other sources."

"Thank you. That's good to know."

He knew she only told him so he wouldn't torture any of his followers she cared about. He knew she was telling the truth. She was right, she never directly lied to him. Still, that left him to consider who her other sources were. He could come to only one conclusion, given her... friends. And _that _disturbed him most of all.

"And now," he said, "you have a powerful ally in the Ministry. Well played, Andy."

"Thank you."

"Out of curiosity," he said, motioning to the blonde, "what is _this _remarkable creature? She's clearly not an inferi, yet she is also obviously not living."

"She's Maria. And you're right, she _is _remarkable."

"Of course, you're not going to satisfy my curiosity... So, while it has been nice to speak to one of the few people in this world I respect..."

"You _do _still have the option of just walking away. The point of prophesies is you're forewarned. You can avert it. You don't _have _to face Harry Potter. You can just take Bella and... go somewhere, far away from here. Sure, it would deny a lot of people justice, but you'd be more certain to survive."

"Why, it almost sounds like you care. You know me better than that, Andy. I've come too far... I have to see this through."

"I know... I had to remind you of your options, though."

"Speaking of which... What prompted your return to the game? I was of the understanding that you gave up your political ambitions after Bella was imprisoned."

"There was that... and Sirius... and Cissy just barely staying out of Azkaban... That gave my enemies the wedge the needed. At least Crouch's ambitions went down with mine. But, to answer your question, the consequences would be too great if I didn't act. For the record, I no longer have any desire to be Minister for Magic. The Ministry, as it is, is useless to my long term goals."

"We still have some things in common, it seems, despite everything. Until me meet again..."

He then disapparated to his home. At least the other missions doubtlessly went well...

* * *

><p>Luna was playing a CD for Harry by an American artist named Moby. It was, mostly, what Harry recognized as dance music, but nothing like he'd ever heard. The CD had reached a song called "Into the Blue."<p>

_All alone, I open my eyes_

_Wild ride  
>Hold your fire<br>I'm not about to die  
>Keep back<br>Let in some air, I dare lie down  
>To stare at the sky<em>

_I am wide open  
>Reaching forever<br>I fly into the blue_

Luna suddenly looked to Harry with concern.

"Harry?"

Then, he felt it, the scar on his forehead.

The pain was searing. Voldemort was angry, angrier than Harry had ever felt.

Luna suddenly jumped into Harry's arms, and shoved her tongue in his mouth.

Well, he wasn't expecting _that. _As her exploring tongue interacted with his, all thoughts of the Dark Lord were gone. Not breaking the kiss, she pushed Harry onto his back and placed herself on top of him. His arms wrapped themselves around her lower back as her legs straddled his.

The pain receded, and the blood flow and throbbing sensation moved to a lower part of his anatomy. Luna then pulled up. She looked as flushed as Harry knew _he _was.

"You were being invaded," she told him.

"Thanks for driving him off. It was Voldemort."

He was then very aware of what had risen in his pants.

As if sensing his embarrassment, Luna said, casually, "Don't worry about your erection, Harry. I'd feel insulted if I didn't warrant one, after that. If you'll notice from my chest, I was aroused by our dancing tongues, too."

He looked, and a question from earlier in the day was answered. She wasn't wearing a bra. Very perky nipples were poking in her shirt.

She climbed off of him and asked, "Does he normally invade your mind?"

"Not often... but our minds are... connected. That's how he was able to lure me to the Department of Mysteries."

"That's not good. Do you still have a headache?"

"A little, yeah."

She sat on the floor, her legs spread, slightly.

"Come here, lay down, use my lap as a pillow."

He did so, and Luna began gently massaging his temples.

"I've never felt him that angry, before," he said. "Something bad has happened."

"Look at it this way... If he's angrier than you've ever felt him being, then he's having a very bad day. A bad day for him is good for _you."_

* * *

><p>"My Lord..." Alecto Carrow begged, "They had... BOOMSTICKS!"<p>

Not for the first time, the Dark Lord Voldemort regretted making blood purity the cause those he'd recruit would rally around. It was just so convenient, being the heir of Slytherin...

"Crucio," he replied.

He was enraged. _Everything _had gone wrong. He had failed to kill Bones. The attack on Somerset had been driven off. The Death Eaters leading it had survived more or less intact, but not the giants. It was as if Nature, herself, had risen against them, followed by flaming arrows. The bridge attack not only failed, but most of his Death Eaters sent on that mission were massacred. Gibbons and Travers hadn't returned from _their _mission, and he had to presume them dead or imprisoned. Bella and her group didn't meet any resistance in Diagon Alley on their mission to capture Olivander and Fortescue. Their targets simply weren't there.

He was angry, and Alecto Carrow was going to feel every bit of it. The fool... Not that they had had a chance, he knew. They had no way of knowing a superior force of Fae would be waiting for them...

He stopped, breathing heavily. He looked down at the twitching, whimpering, Carrow. He looked at his terrified assembled Death Eaters. He looked at Bella, who looked worried, not for herself, but for him.

His blind rage was doing the situation no good. He needed to control himself. He took a few deep breaths...

The Dementors had been decimated. Only a few had escaped the massacre. How could this Royal Army of Oz have destroyed them without having their souls sucked out?

Of course... It all fell into place. They were whatever Maria was. For all his knowledge of the Fae, he'd never studied the North American ones. He would need copies of Baum's histories, even though they were several decades out of date. He needed all the information he could get, because everything had changed.

He knew he would provoke the Fae into action. But, he expected it would be well after he'd secured Wizarding Britain and Potter and Dumbledore had been disposed of. This was too _soon. _He wasn't ready for this, no where close. The only solace he could take was that Dumbledore's plans would be disrupted even more than his. Dumbledore wasn't nearly as adaptable to changes in conditions.

And _that _was the advantage he would have. He reminded himself that he could adapt. This was a considerable setback, but not an insurmountable one.

But, he wouldn't be able to adapt as long as he fell into these rages. He needed the balance and control that had guided him for all those years. He was losing all rationality, and therefore his ability to make the right decisions.

Something must have gone very wrong with the ritual that restored him to power. He needed, above all, to find out what, and correct it.

"Bella, attend me," he said, as he walked to his private quarters. She followed, and closed the door behind her.

They stood still, for a moment. Bella watched over him, as he fought to regain his composure. After a few moments, she slowly approached, and held him.

* * *

><p>Susan Bones, a Hogwarts student in Harry's year, and a Hufflepuff, loved and admired her Aunt Amelia.<p>

Gryffindors and Slytherins, by and large, looked down on Hufflepuffs, considering them duffers. What they failed to realize was that Hufflepuff produced not only most of the Healers of Wizarding Britain, but most of its best Aurors.

One might think Gryffindor would be the house that would do that, and it had certainly produced many Aurors. But, their desire for glory and praise, their arrogance, and what was far too often moral double standards tended to lead to less than high quality Aurors. Oh, there were exceptions, but the Hufflepuff qualities of hard work, fairness, and treating people equally were as important in a line of work that was about serving and protecting as bravery. Unlike many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs weren't boastful, preferring to let their deeds speak _for _them.

Right now, her aunt, with Xeno Lovegood, was going around Susan's home evaluating the security measures. They'd arrived, unexpectedly. Voldemort, himself, had just attempted to kill her. One of her Aurors, Susan was told, Nymphadora Tonks, her mother Andromeda, Xeno, and a woman Amelia didn't know arrived before the Dark Lord, informing her of the impending attack. Xeno had taken her away from there as soon as Voldemort arrived, and they came here.

Susan was worried about those who remained to face Voldemort, but Xeno assured her the women were quite capable, and would rendezvous with them, soon. Shortly, Xeno received a phone call, and told Susan and her aunt that Voldemort had left, and it was safe to return.

"May I come with?" asked Susan.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until we've upgraded the security, here. Probably not even after that," her aunt replied.

So, they apparated to Amelia's home. Susan had met Nymphadora Tonks in the past. She liked her, and wanted to _be _like her. When she had told her aunt this, she replied, with amusement, "OK, but not _too _much."

She was introduced to Adromeda Black-Tonks and a strange woman only identified as Maria.

"Thanks for the rescue," said Amelia.

"Any time. We have much to discuss," said Andromeda.

"That we do."

"Well," said Xeno, "if you no longer have need of me, I'd like to tell my daughter we're all safe and sound."

"Of course," said Amelia.

"Say hi to Luna for me," said Susan.

* * *

><p>After checking with the others by phone, and learning that all their missions had been successful, Xeno arrived home, where he met Harry Potter. Harry was nervous, he noticed, as he looked into the boy's eyes, appraising him.<p>

After updating them, and giving Luna Susan's greeting, they told him about what Harry had concluded about Dumbledore, and Harry feeling Voldemort's rage.

He told Harry, "You'll need to learn to protect your mind from both Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"I can teach him," said Luna.

Xeno nodded, and said to Harry, "Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Xeno."

"Thank you."

Luna sat on the floor, and motioned for Harry to do the same.

She began, "The first thing we need to teach you is how to breathe. Most people only use a small percentage of their lung capacity, because they're never taught to breathe properly..."


	12. Mercury

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mercury**

Close my eyes, she's somehow closer now  
>Softly smile, I know she must be kind<br>When I look in her eyes  
>She goes with me to a blossom world<p>

-Brian Wilson and Mike Love, _Good Vibrations_

* * *

><p>July 3, 1996, Riddle House, Little Hangleton, England, UK<p>

Timing was everything, the Dark Lord Voldemort thought. And now, Time had worked against him.

He had just woken, and was laying in his bed, Bella still dozing beside him.

His plans had been so carefully constructed. Wizarding Britain was terrified, as he needed them to be. He'd set in motion plans to eliminate Dumbledore, one of the very few who understood the true scope of his goals. With Dumbledore eliminated, next was the Ministry of Magic.

Once his followers had control of the Ministry, it would be a reign of terror, he knew. But, they would need that ruthlessness for what was to come, after.

An important rule of Nature was "Evolve or die." That rule guided Voldemort's life. He sought to evolve himself to godhood, and then, in turn, to evolve Humanity.

Alice, Xeno, even Andy... Voldemort was certain they knew, deep down, what needed to be done, but they weren't ruthless enough to do it. Andy was a child of the '60s, after all, and, it seemed, she never grew out of it. Alice had a lot to do with creating the youth culture of that era. And Xeno... Voldemort didn't know what Xeno's excuse was. Well, he did, really... Morgan.

They sought to fix the system as it was, make it better. But, only through trial and challenge could Humanity evolve. There were also too blasted _many _humans and not enough resources. And then there were the Black Coats...

Voldemort knew much more about the muggles than most British wizards, and not just because his early years were spent in their culture. For his long term plans for the world to succeed, he needed to know it. To overcome the Black Coats, he needed to know _them._

The Black Coats were an ancient cadre of Magi, most immortal through various means, who had positioned themselves over the centuries to be the shadow ruling the world. The various Ministries of Magic ignored them, because they kept their activities to the muggle world, for the most part. Gellert Grindelwald had been one of them, Nazi Germany being one of their experiments.

Paranoid muggles spoke of a New World Order, a vast international conspiracy. They'd point fingers at other groups, usually because of ethnicity or culture. But, that wasn't what had happened. There was no grand plan of the Black Coats, just whatever was convenient at the time and place to maintain their wealth and power, and increase it, if possible. But, they paid their muggle servants well to misdirect the populace when they realized something was wrong, to get them to look in every direction except where the money was going.

The lack of any sort of grand plan for the Earth was a large part of the problem, Voldemort thought. The Black Coats never thought of the day after tomorrow. It was all about their own immediate gratification. Everything and everyone were simply prey, a source.

There was a time in the Western Capitalist democracies when one person with one job could raise a family. The auto manufacturer Henry Ford paid his employees based on how much one of the cars they were making for him cost to buy. So, he not only had loyal employees, but that many more customers. He was loyal to his employees, in turn. Capitalism was about creating a product or service and selling it.

After the fall of Grindelwald and his muggle allies, the Black Coats spent the next decades slowly changing that. Now, it was faceless corporations run by boards of directors who far too often didn't care about the long term health of their businesses. Their focus was on rewarding themselves large bonuses, and if they had to gut the company to do it, so be it. Manufacturing was moved overseas to countries with almost slave labor, often including children. More and more people found themselves without jobs, and those that had them found themselves with less and less spending power. Young people were now told not to follow their dreams, but lower their expectations.

Through corporate money, they controlled governments. They were increasingly consolidating their control over the media, meaning the time would soon come when dissenting voices wouldn't be heard.

They were much like the British wizarding world, Voldemort thought.

They would soon be waging wars for no other reason than there were resources to exploit. Their systematic destruction of the environment was having worse and worse effects on the climate.

He knew he needed to destroy them, and he knew exactly how he'd do it.

He would use their own tactics against them.

The plan had been to eliminate Dumbledore, and eventually Potter. His people would take command of wizarding Britain, and, once they were firmly secured in power, would begin actions against the muggles. Then, he and his chosen few would remove themselves to a place he'd prepared, years ago, in the Himalayas.

The Fae would then have been forced to act. The muggles, meanwhile, would know that magic existed, and that wizards were warring against them. Voldemort would leak information, with proof, of the Black Coats to them.

The muggles would see the puppet masters who had long been pulling their strings. And, they would rebel. It would be war on such a scale that even the Black Coats couldn't control it. Their system was a house of cards. It would fall, and chaos the likes of which the world had never seen would ensue in the vacuum thus created, even beyond that of World War II. Billions would die in the cleansing of war, famine, pestilence, and death. But in the end, the Black Coats, and everything they had built, would fall, consumed by the fire that would engulf the planet.

And then, from the ashes of a burning world, Lord Voldemort would emerge. The strong, muggle and magi, alike, would survive, and they would be the building blocks for the new Humanity that he would create, the world he would build in his own image.

But, the Fae were taking action ahead of his schedule, right when he was at his most vulnerable. He hadn't even found the Elder Wand, yet. Yesterday had been a disaster. He would have to adjust his plans so he could still achieve his ultimate ends. But, he did learn something important that would have led to even bigger disaster had he never known.

One couldn't master the world without mastery of self, and he'd lost that. After thinking about why, he concluded that it was his new body. It was part his father, part Harry Potter, and part Wormtail, with some of Nagini's venom. His mind was still as powerful as ever, as was his magic. His mind and magic, however, were having to operate in a physical form they weren't attuned to. He would need to get his body in sync with them. And, that would take a little time.

He felt Bella stirring. He would touch her Dark Mark to summon his Death Eaters for what he had to tell them. She moaned and moved a leg over his... OK, his Death Eaters could wait awhile before being summoned. He had something more enjoyable to do, first.

* * *

><p>Wednesday is named for Woden. While Woden was the ruler of the German Gods, he was also a messenger, and thus the day's name is associated with the Roman Mercury.<p>

On this Wednesday morning, Harry received a phone call. He was a little busy with something when he received it.

He'd woken up, suddenly. He'd been having a very strange dream involving Bellatrix Lestrange. It wouldn't have been strange if he had been doing something normal like fighting her. But _that _with a woman he _hated..._

While Dream Bella had a great body, there were girls he'd much rather do that with. Her niece, Dora, for example. What was it about the Blacks that produced beautiful women that were forces to be reckoned with? It made him wonder what Draco Malfoy's mother was like.

Not that he'd want to sleep with her, either. From his one brief encounter with her, and judging from her husband and son, he figured she was likely a bitch of the highest order.

He'd just made out with a girl for the first time, and he wanted to do more with Luna. Just thinking of that caused the blood to rush, as it did yesterday, to the lower regions of his anatomy. He realized that the first girl he ever kissed, Cho, was a Ravenclaw like Luna. Ravenclaw was the house of intelligence, but it also produced very physically attractive people. It had even been said that Professor Flitwick was quite handsome in his youth. But then, Rowena Ravenclaw was as noted for her beauty as her brains.

The Founders put a little of themselves in the Sorting Hat, so perhaps Rowena had sought students that were most like her in ways beyond sheer intelligence. The Hat had tried to put Hermione, with both looks and brains, into Ravenclaw. It considered Harry for that house, too. He sometimes forgot that due to his brooding over the Hat considering Slytherin for him. So, maybe he was naturally smarter and better looking than he thought.

He _hoped _so, at least.

For that matter, Dora was a smart girl, judging from her OWLs and NEWTs. Only one conclusion Harry could draw: He liked smart girls, and, for some reason, they liked him. Good thing, too, if he wanted something out of a relationship besides snogging and baby production. It would be good to have someone to _talk _with, as well.

But, at the moment, with the blood rushing where it was, Harry was thinking more about what Luna called their dancing tongues, and the enticing nipples that had been poking in her thin t-shirt. How he longed to see them without the shirt, like how he'd seen Hermione...

Great, now he was thinking of both Luna _and _Hermione, that way.

Well, only one thing to do, just go ahead and polish his wand.

It was while he was doing that, thinking of a naked Hermione in Luna's bed, with Luna dressed as she was, yesterday, and doing to Hermione what she had done to him, that his mobile rang.

It was Hermione.

Well, _that _was awkward...

"I was... just thinking about you," He said.

"You sound a little flustered, Harry. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, no... Not at all... I was wanting to ask you about something, actually."

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Luna offered to teach me Occlumency. She taught me some breathing exercises, yesterday... I know she and Dora were teaching you... Does it work?"

"Yes. Like I said, there are better ways to teach it than how Snape did. Honestly, Snape wasn't _teaching _you _anything."_

"So, you think she could teach _me?"_

_"_Damn right, she can. I just wonder how she became a Legilimens at her age. I was of the understanding you _couldn't, _that young. But, if Luna can do it at her age, I can learn it. And I _will."_

"I'm sure. We need to learn everything we can if we're going to win this war."

"And _after _the war... There's a lot of things in this world that need fixed. And, we're just the people to do it."

"Well... I haven't thought much past Voldemort... I know we have a lot of problems, but... Could we really do a lot about them?"

"It's the _'90s, _Harry. The world is changing. _Our _generation won't sell out its ideals, become part of the problem."

"Well, let's live long enough to discuss that when the time comes. This is _Voldemort... _And, I'm nowhere _near _his level."

"Harry... Think about the prophecy... Voldemort marked you as his _equal. _Now, think about how much power he has. Don't think about how he's _used _it, just think of how powerful he is. If you're his _equal, _that's your level. He wasn't born knowing how to do all that... Well, except for talking to snakes, which you have... But the rest, he had to _learn. _You have a lot of power, Harry. You just have to learn how to _use _it. But, you _can _do it."

* * *

><p>His new debit card arrived by owl post. He followed the instructions and activated it. Seeing his name on a card with the famous Visa logo made him feel a little more grown up and responsible for his life. Realizing that this was a Gringotts debit card with the Visa logo made him feel that he wasn't living in two worlds, after all. Everyone just tried to pretend these were separate worlds.<p>

He heard the pop of someone apparating into the house. He expected it, as Luna was coming to pick him up so he could see his house in Kensington.

Luna was wearing a lovely green dress, today. And, she didn't come alone.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Look who's joining us."

"Dora!" Harry said, pleased.

"Madame Bones has decided you need a bodyguard. Guess who got the assignment?" said Dora, with a grin.

"Does Dumbedore know about this?"

"Nope, and he's not _gonna _know. Madame Bones figures she'll share more with him when he learns to share more with _her. _She's a little sick of him telling the Ministry what he wants them to do without telling them _why. _Lives are at stake, here, and she understands the 'Needs to know' approach with the general public, but she figures, since she's Head of the DMLE and all, she falls under the category of 'Needs to know.'"

"I can relate... But, he _was _right when he said Voldemort wasn't dead..."

"And did he tell _anybody _how he came to that conclusion? Look at this from Amelia's point of view... Her job is to protect the public. And the Chief Warlock has some pretty vital info, but won't _share _it. Knowingly withholding evidence is a crime, but... He's the Chief Friggin Warlock. If she tried legal action, he'd just give himself a pardon and immunity."

"Can he _do _that?"

"Not by the letter of the Law... But, a Ministry appointed Hogwarts official isn't allowed to torture students, either."

"Yeah... How are they punishing Umbridge?"

"They're not. They just reassigned her to another Department. Amelia's _really _pissed off about _that."_

"_What? _She's getting _by _with everything she did?"

"Tells you a lot about the system, here, doesn't it? And you can see why Amelia wants more reasons from Dumbledore than 'Because I said so.' That wasn't a good enough reason for Umbridge to do what _she _did."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week, to say the least.<p>

Two days before, he learned that he had, at most, a year to live. He'd come to terms with that. He had thought, for some time, that he wasn't going to live through this war. He'd lived a long, productive life. Granted, he'd have preferred the cause of death not have been a stupid mistake, but there was nothing he could do about that, now.

His primary concern was winning the war. Nothing else had really come to matter. That, and building his vision of the greater good for Wizarding Britain.

He'd had everything quite well planned out in the case of his death, that is, barring unexpected complications. The events of the previous day had presented a few of them. Voldemort's attacks were expected. That they failed was not.

What was more infuriating was the lack of information he'd received. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones had declared the details classified. So, he'd be relying on his agents within the DMLE. And one of them was, he was informed, not going to be available either for missions or information, as Bones had given her a full time assignment of which she couldn't give him the details.

Making matters worse was which member of the Order of the Phoenix it was.

All of the Order were carefully hand picked by Dumbledore based on, first and foremost, their unquestioning devotion to him, except one.

Nymphadora Tonks had overheard Kingsley Shacklebolt and others talking about Order business, and expressed an interest. Bringing her in was risky, Albus knew, but the benefits of not only another Auror, but a Metamorphmagus, were great. Plus, Albus admitted to himself, the opportunity to turn Andromeda Black's daughter against her was too good to pass up.

Unfortunately, that also meant she required more attention than usual, more conditioning, and on a very regular basis. He wouldn't be able to continue conditioning her if he had no direct contact with her. Without his direct guidance and helpful potions, the poor girl might fall away from service to the greater good.

Given the perverse dark magics her parents engaged in, the poor girl had already almost certainly had sex before marriage. But such sins could be forgiven, and learned from, if one felt proper shame and never did it, again. Why, being a Metamorphmagus, she had probably even engaged in same sex relationships. Her dark witch of a mother even _advocated _such things. Albus, himself, had once known _that _temptation. He was thankful that nothing came of his perverse desire for Gellert. He had been spared, he knew, for a higher purpose. He conditioned himself so he'd never feel such desires, again.

And then, he understood the true secret for bringing about the greater good: Conditioning. Humans were like any other animal. You could condition them to behave as you wanted them to.

But, proper conditioning required Albus to have as much control as possible. And, as of yesterday, he didn't have nearly enough of it. When his spy in Tom's ranks, Severus Snape, arrived with news, it confirmed Dumbledore's worst fears. Alastor Moody had suspected thar Rotfang's group had returned, but Dumbledore knew better. Them, he could handle. But, what Severus had told him...

The Fae had entered the war. Worse, it was _American _Fae. Titania and Oberon had brought in foreigners. Severus had the unpleasant duty of informing one of his students, Gregory Goyle, that his father had been eaten by a tiger in the line of duty. Ah, the tragedies of war...

The Seelie Court calling in their North American brethren meant they'd involve the Veela, as well. This created a horrifying prospect. One of those infernal seductresses was at the Burrow, with Dumbledore's most devoted family, the Weasleys! The half breed harlot had seduced their oldest son, Bill, into an engagement to be _married! _Fortunately, Molly and Ginerva were adamantly opposed to this, and would make it clear to the bitch that she was unwelcome. Hopefully, Bill would choose his loving family over the Veela and would return to serving the greater good.

An owl arrived, with a letter from Kingsley.

There had been an unsuccessful attempt on the life of Amelia Bones, but Kingsley couldn't get any details, other than it was magi who came to her aid. If it had been the Seelie Court, Dumbledore would have been able to push the Ministry to move against them, as directly involving themselves in a conflict among wizards would be a violation of the truce. As it was, the Seelie Court had only acted to defend muggles, which they could do on behalf of the Crown.

This raised an even bigger issue. The Ministry of Magic was ultimately answerable to the Crown. It was only by the Monarch's grace that the wizards could self-govern in Britain. If she were to decide they were incapable of handling the responsibilities...

Kingsley was going to be assigned to guard the muggle Prime Minister. Albus had been pleased with this. But now... The offer had been _refused. _The muggles had, they said, already made security arrangements. They didn't disclose what those arrangements were, but it was easy to guess.

This was _intolerable. _The muggle Government was supposed to be _fearful. _They were supposed to feel helpless and dependent on the Ministry of Magic in these situations. And with the Seelie Court guarding the Prime Minister, it would be impossible to modify his mind, properly.

Albus looked at the Sword of Gryffindor, hanging in his office, and thought the worst mistake Godric Gryffindor ever made was forming the Knights of Walpurgis. The worst mistake his heirs made was merging their bloodline with that of the Blacks. Few now knew that the sword on the Black Coat of Arms was the Sword of Griffindor.

When Sirius Black became the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor as far back as anyone could remember, many took it as fate. Gryffindor's blood heir was in the house his ancestor founded, and so, many thought, would be the natural future leader of the Knights of Walpurgis. Albus was thankful Walburga Black was such a horrible mother. That allowed him to reach Sirius, and, with a few mind magics, potions, and proper conditioning, make him an agent of the greater good. His brother and cousins, though... They were Slytherins, and, he thought, beyond saving.

Almost from the start, Albus knew Andromeda was the Black sister to worry about, more than Bellatrix. At least Bella was more or less predictable. Of that group of Slytherins that were Tom's pupils, the final generation of the Knights of Walpurgis, Andromeda was the Joker, the wild card, in the deck.

So, naturally, Albus Dumbledore's suspicions over yesterday's events turned to Andromeda.

At least Harry was safely with the Dursleys, and in no danger of falling into that scarlet woman's clutches or influence. Yes, he'd be kept as ignorant as possible, so Albus could properly guide him...

* * *

><p>"Well," said Dora, "my mum is Europe's leading Alchemist, and she made sure her daughter knew her stuff."<p>

"I thought that was Dumbledore," said Harry. He, Dora, Luna, and Sarah were on their way to Kensington to show him the house he'd inherited from his parents that Dumbledore never told him about. Sarah was driving a Gringotts company car.

"Dumbledore didn't receive the Book of Abraham the Jew. Mum did, so she's Flamel's heir. The Book finds its way to whom is supposed to receive it. Whatever decides these things chose her."

"Hmm... Hermione's always said Flamel was the greatest Alchemist in history, but Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card makes it sound like Flamel was just Dumbledore's partner."

"Yeah... Chocolate Frog Cards are produced by a candy company wanting kids to spend their money on them. They don't always present an accurate picture of things, just whatever's popular in Wizarding Britain at the moment... The crap that card says about Morgan le Fay..."

Luna nodded. Harry noticed something he rarely saw in Luna, anger. Oh, she was keeping a lid on it. Harry didn't think most would even notice. Harry did, though.

"So," Harry ventured, "Morgan le Fay wasn't how the card described her?"

Luna answered, "She was Queen of Avalon. That's where the Holy Grail is kept, you know. She led the Sisterhood that protects it. Would the person that Chocolate Frog describes be given such a responsibility?"

"No... No, she wouldn't..." Harry sighed, and added, "I know I'm sounding like a broken record, here, but why aren't we taught about Avalon in History of Magic?"

"There are things the Ministry doesn't want you to know."

"But, this is our _history!_ We need to _know _this stuff! It'd make the class interesting, if nothing else."

"I'm sure Binns would manage to make even _that _boring. He's turned making our rich magical history dreadfully dull into an art form."

"And, here it is," announced Sarah.

There were very large hedges and a gate. Behind them, at a distance, Harry could see a large, two story, brick house. Sarah pointed a device at the gate, which then opened. She drove in, and parked beside the house. They stepped out of the car, and Harry looked around. The house wasn't a palace, but definitely a large mansion. There were hedges forming some sort of pattern in the front yard, and the property was surrounded by trees.

Harry found it a little overwhelming.

"It was built in 1915. You have sixty rooms, including twelve bedrooms and six bathrooms," said Sarah.

"How could I possibly need all that space?" Harry wondered.

Dora said, "I grew up in a house about this size. My parents find use for it."

Luna said, "It'll be good if you have guests, and you can afford it, which you can."

"We've been maintaining your family's business affairs," said Sarah. "You've got investments in real estate, manufacturing... You know all that Peter Rabbit merchandise? You get a little piece of it, because your grandfather wanted to invest in the Potter name. You've got a piece of some wine vineyards in California... You can thank the Tonkses for that, because they were investing, and the goblins thought it was a good idea and recommended it to your grandparents. You're one of the main importers of some of the best wine in the world."

Luna said, "You can tell who the cultured in the magical world are by what wine they prefer. If they stock up on wine made by house elves, they're trying to show how they belong with the more upper class Purebloods."

Dora laughed, and added, "Mum said the worst part is if you're an actual upper class Pureblood, you have to be polite and accept the house elf made crap when it's offered by your host. Manners, and all. But when their host announces they're bringing out the elf-made wine, thinking they're being impressive, the upper class Pureblood gags a little, inside. The Longbottoms, Lestranges, and Malfoys have money in muggle French vineyards."

"You can't instantly magic up good wine," said Luna. "Some of the best things in life take time, and care."

Sarah said, "You might even want to expand the house a bit to include modern amenities."

"Expand?" Harry asked, stunned that he could possibly need _more _room.

"Yeah," Dora said. "I can vouch for the advantages of an indoor swimming pool."

"A garden pavilion would be nice," added Luna.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I'm not really... I don't want to be like the Malfoys, flaunting my wealth."

"You wouldn't _have _to be," said Luna.

"Yeah," added Dora. "It's just something you own, your home. Like Luna said, it means you can have plenty of friends over and not have it be crowded. Look at the Weasleys. _They _keep expanding the Burrow, even though they don't have a lot of money, because a lot of people were living there."

"People always consider their dream home," said Luna. "You have the advantage most don't have, being able to make yours. Be thankful. Life _can _provide some good things to make up for the bad, and you've had more than enough of the bad."

"That's true enough," said Harry. He smiled, and added, "But I think some of the best things life has provided me are the ladies I'm with, right now."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Something you need to know before we go in," said Sarah, "is there are house elves with the property."

"I don't like slavery," said Harry. "I know what it's like."

"Glad to hear it. The house elves here are nice people."

"If you like," said Luna, "I can explain the benefits of having a brownie's rights to them. They'll still be under the magical enchantments, but they'll understand you're not trying to get rid of them. They'll recognize me for what I am, and that will help."

Dora said, "Something Jeeves... That's our brownie at home... suggested was treating them as you would a brownie, with the respect you would any intelligent being. That way, they'll still want to work for you when you _do _free them. They'll just be able to dress better."

Sarah said, "You'll find they already speak like brownies. Your mother apparently insisted that they be educated. They took that as her final orders, so you've probably got the most cultured house elves in Britain."

Well, that was good to know. It felt strange, being here. There was a familiarity about this place...

"This is where my dad grew up," he said, "where my parents lived... where Sirius lived, for a while..."

"And where _you _lived," said Luna. "This was your first home, you know."

"Yeah... yeah, it would have been... I guess that explains why it feels..."

"Like home?"

"We'll see."

Sarah opened the door, and they walked into a large entrance hall, where Harry immediately heard the distinctive pops indicating the arrival of house elves, two in fact, a male and female. Fortunately, they were wearing nicer things than old pillowcases. Their eyes widened at seeing Harry.

"You _must _be Master Harry," the female said. "You look like your father, only you have your dear mother's eyes."

"Welcome home," said the male, with a bow. "I am Fig. This is Minnie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Harry.

"You look underfed," said Winnie. "Have they not been taking proper care of you?"

"Well..."

Luna said, "He was forced to stay with people who didn't care for him, I'm afraid."

"That's an outrage, that is!" said Minnie. "What sort of people _were _they?"

"Not very good ones, unfortunately," Luna replied.

"Well, it's good to see one of the Lordly Ones has stepped in," said Minnie, looking at Luna reverently.

One of the _what?_

"We do what we can," Luna answered, as though the title Minnie gave her was a natural one. "As, I know, will _you."_

"Thank you, Milady," said Minnie, bowing her head.

"Now," Luna said, smiling, "I think we should give Harry a tour of Potter House."

"Of course, Milady," said Fig.

If Harry was stunned by how many bedrooms he'd been told the house had, that was nothing compared to seeing how big everything was, here. The dining room, for example... He couldn't imagine needing to host 18 dinner guests.

They entered the study, where Harry saw a large portrait over the fireplace of a man and woman.

"Greetings, grandson," said the man in the portrait. Harry knew about these kinds of portraits, of course, but it still startled him.

"These are your grandparents, Edward and Elizabeth Potter," said Fig.

"Hello... Sir, Ma'am," said Harry.

Elizabeth said, "It's good to see you finally return home," said Elizabeth. "There's a couple, on the wall behind you, who are even happier to see you."

Harry froze. He knew exactly what he'd see when he turned around.

A female voice said, "Hello, son."

"Well," said a male voice, "turn around so we can get a good look at you."

Luna looked at him and did a turning motion with a finger, so he complied, ready or not.

"Hello, Mum, Dad..."

"So, where have they been keeping you?" said the painting of his father.

"With Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Harry answered.

"_What?" _said the painting of his mother. "Who... Who placed my son there?"

Dora answered, "Albus Dumbledore."

"But, he _knows _what they're like!" protested Lily.

"Why couldn't Sirius raise you?" asked James.

"He got railroaded into Azkaban, supposedly for betraying you," Harry answered. "Dumbledore told the Ministry that Sirius was your Secret Keeper."

"But... why would he lie about that?"

"So he could place me with the Dursleys. He said it was the only way to protect me."

"But, who was supposed to protect you from your protectors?" Lily asked.

Edward said, "I _did _warn you two..."

Lily said to Harry, "Tell us everything."

So, he gave them the abridged version of his life, so far.

There was silence, for a moment, before James broke it.

"That _bastard! _That _son of a bitch!"_

"That's what _I _said," replied Harry.

"He really did," said Luna.

"We... We have to do something to protect Harry," said Lily.

"Already working on that," said Dora.

"Um... We know Sarah, but who are these other two young ladies?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry. "This is Nymphadora Tonks. She's an Auror."

"Tonks..." said James. "Andromeda's daughter?"

"That's me," said Dora.

"And this," Harry said with a warm smile, "is Luna Lovegood. She was one of the group that went with me to the Department of Mysteries."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Luna.

"Hello, Luna," said Lily. "What's your house?"

"Ravenclaw."

James chuckled, and said, "Harry takes after his dad. He likes smart girls."

"Harry," said Lily, "does... Sirius have a portrait?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I haven't been to his house, since..." He trailed off.

"He should," Dora replied. "I'll find it and retrieve it. I think he'd like it better, here."

"Thank you," said Lily.

As they had other things they needed to do, that day, they had to leave. But Harry promised to return.

"It was nice meeting you," said Luna, as they left.

"So..." said James, after they departed.

"I'd like to get to know her, more," said Lily.

"Good first impression, though."

"She obviously impressed Fig and Minnie. Did you see the way they looked at her?"

* * *

><p>After giving Sarah their farewells, as she had to return to the office, Luna suggested a visit to Kensington Gardens. Harry liked the place. They stopped at the statue of Peter Pan.<p>

"So, Harry," said Luna, "ready to continue your Occlumency lessons?"

"Sure."

Dora said, "First, let me give you something that'll help." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pendant, which she handed to Harry.

"It's from the Lesser Key of Solomon," she added.

"The Fifth Pentacle of Mars... Very powerful..." said Luna.

Dora explained, "It's associated with war and courage... Pretty fitting for your situation... It can be used for good or bad purposes. More than a few dark magi have used it for things other than what King Solomon intended it for. Voldemort's made use of it. But, you have to be pretty advanced for that. Where it's gonna be useful for _you _is helping protect you from dark forces, like, say, somebody invading your mind."

Harry examined the pendant. It was round, with a scorpion at the center, with strange lettering above, below, and on each side of the scorpion, as well as in the ring surrounding it. The letters were from an alphabet he didn't recognize. All he could understand was what looked to be a Star of David at the top of the circle.

Dora said, "It's Psalms 91:13. It translates to 'Thou shalt go upon the lion and adder, the young lion and the dragon thou shalt tread under thy feet.'"

"A lion and snake," said Harry. "That's fitting."

Luna said, "Though it's a pretty _old _lion you're needing to protect your mind from, in your case. One thing the Fifth Pentacle of Mars is used for is controlling demons. Demons aren't always literal. We all have our _personal _demons. We can either banish the ones we can and manage the ones we can't, or we can be controlled and ultimately consumed _by _them. You've been fighting someone from the latter category."

"Voldemort."

"Yes. But, there's a old saying: 'The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.' Sometimes, people with the best of intentions are unable to overcome the personal demons that bind them. Too much self suppression can do as much damage as too much self indulgence. Now, shall we begin?"

"What, right here?"

"The atmosphere is very pleasant, don't you think?"

Dora said, "Trust me, Harry, no one's going to give two young people doing meditative breathing exercises a second glance, here."

"And," Luna added, "we're very well protected, and not just by Dora."

She turned her head toward the Peter Pan statue. Standing under it was a beautiful red haired woman, who smiled at them and approached.

She held her out her hand to Harry, and said, "I am Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

Harry shook her hand, and replied, "I'm Harry James Potter."

Luna said, "Wendy and I have the same Godmother."

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Alice of Wonderland," said Wendy.

Harry asked, "How many Goddaughters does she _have?_ You two, Queen Sarah..."

"Quite a few of us," said Wendy.

"We all take after her," said Luna.

"I can _tell," _said Harry, smiling.

Harry and Luna sat on the grass across from each other. Luna was in a lotus position, but Harry couldn't do that, at least comfortably, so he just sat cross-legged.

Wendy said, "I'm clearing out a lot of the pollution in the air immediately around this space. You may find the purer oxygen a bit intoxicating. But that's OK. It will help you relax."

The difference was noticeable. Harry realized he'd never breathed clean air, before. It was nice.

They started with the meditation exercises he learned the previous day. Thanks to Quidditch, he had good balance, which helped in keeping his spine straight. This was something else he'd never realized until yesterday... He tended to slouch.

Once he was in the meditative state, Luna took his hands in hers.

She said, "Close your eyes... What we're going to do, today, is give you an understanding of Legilimency. I'm going to let you into _my _mind, a little. Not too deeply, of course. Now, open your eyes and look into mine."

He opened his eyes, and looked into her silver ones. He felt absorbed in them. He then noticed the trees behind her had changed.

So had everything else. They were no longer in Kensington Gardens, but still in a garden, as far as the eye could see. Many of the plants were unfamiliar.

Luna was naked, and beautiful, and natural, and not at all self-conscious. Everything was peaceful and in harmony, here.

He thought the trees had pink leaves, at first, but on closer inspection, saw that they were actually flowers.

"They're called cherry blossoms," Luna explained. "They're native to the East, and quite popular in Japan. I call this my Zen place."

"It's... pretty soothing..."

"This is the state you want to be for our exercises, so take it in. Feel it, fully. Carry it with you, so you can visualize it when you're doing your exercises. If you are calm, you can control your emotions enough to master Occlumency. Not all Occlumens have what I call a Zen place, but many do. I have it on _very _good authority that Voldemort's is based on the Himalayas."

"It's... hard for me to picture him _having _a place like this."

"Tells you what he was once capable of being, doesn't it?"

He thought about that, for a moment. Maybe it was Luna's Zen place, but he just couldn't feel his usual rage towards Voldemort. He felt... objective, knowing Voldemort had to be stopped to keep him from destroying more lives.

"Now, Harry, if you don't mind, I'd like to step into _your _mind, a little. Give you a magical check-up, if you will."

"Sure."

She smiled, softly, and gazed into his eyes. He felt her presence. It felt good.

He didn't know how long they were there. It was as though time had no meaning, until Luna's sudden very concerned expression.

Suddenly, they were back in Kensington Gardens. Luna enveloped him in a hug. Dora and Wendy quickly closed around them.

On Harry's Hug Scale, it was a Hermione Level Hug, the farthest one could go without moving into groping territory.

When she pulled back, she closed her eyes for a couple of deep breaths. When she opened them again, she turned to Dora.

"His magic has been bound," she said.

"Someone's put a binding spell on his magic?"

"No... Not a spell... The Dursleys..."

Dora's eyes widened. "Those fucking bastards..."

Harry needed to know, "What happened?"

Dora said, "All that abuse they put you through... It's... if I understand this correctly, it's created some mental blocks."

"_What? _Can it be fixed?"

"There are ways..." Dora shared a look with Luna. "Are you sure?" she asked her.

Luna nodded.

"Y'know," Dora told her, "it's a pretty big step if you're not ready..."

"I'm ready. I want to."

"OK, if you're sure..."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked. "Or actually, what are you two _not _talking about?"

Luna smiled, and answered, "Some magic that will help you release all that blocked energy, and put it to use. Don't worry. You'll like it."

Dora snorted, "_That's _an understatement..."

"But we'll have to work our way up to it."

"OK..." said Harry. "I really want to thank you both for all of this... And I mean _everything _you've been doing for me... Taking all this time out of your lives..."

Dora snorted, and said, "It's no trouble at all, Harry. And _trust _me, I'm enjoying this assignment a _lot _more than what my work week would have consisted of, otherwise. The funniest part is Dumbeldore's concerned that the assignment Madame Bones gave me, which I can't _tell _him about because it's classified, is leaving me no time for anything he wants me to do for the Order. I think I'm doing the most important thing I can do for the war effort, right here."

"And Harry," Luna said, "I think it should be obvious by now that I really enjoy your company. I don't shove my tongue into just _anyone's _mouth, you know."

"I really enjoy _your _company, too. And I figured you didn't... do that with just anyone... But, you _were _driving Voldemort out of my head, so you were being helpful and tactical, there."

"I suppose... But it's the sort of thing I would enjoy doing with you, regardless."

"Well, in _that _case... Maybe we should... do it again, just in case someone decides to invade my head, again... Or _yours."_

"Preventive maintenance? That's always a good idea..."

"And Wendy," said Dora, "that's our cue to step away for a bit."

Wendy replied, "Though still close enough to respond to anyone who wants to harass them."

"Have fun, you two."

So, assured of their safety, Harry and Luna did some preventive maintenance, otherwise known as making out. While Harry didn't have any real experience at this, he discovered this was a subject with which he was a quick study. Maybe he could be good at something besides defensive spells, gardening, and cooking, after all.


	13. Jupiter

A/N: Thanks to Static-pixie for her great essay on the Ravenclaw mindset, which can be found on her Livejournal.

There have been two goddesses called Danu, but both were tied to water, so they likely derive from a proto-Indo-European goddess. There have also been a few groups in different cultures' myths called Danaans, so I'm combining them for this story.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Jupiter**

The common people do not judge of vice or virtue by morality, or immorality, so much as by the stamp that is set upon it by men of figure.

-Sir Roger L'Estrange

* * *

><p>July 4, 1996<p>

A long time ago, Ireland was ruled by a magical and magnificent people. They were called the Tuatha de Danaan, the People of Danu. Where they came from, no one truly knows, except themselves. There are ancient records of the Greeks and Egyptians describing their kingdoms along the Mediterranean Sea. Most muggles consider them merely legends, as the wizarding world has tried to hide the existence of magic from them. This has never set well with the People of Danu.

The Greeks described the Danaans as nomadic and tribal, sailors who claimed to be the children of the great serpent Ophion and the Goddess Danu. Danu was first known in India as the Hindu Goddess of the waters. She had many names, and many guises, as she was a shape changer, a skill many of her descendants would possess, in varying degrees.

They ruled Greece until the coming of the Achaeans. Greece's conquerors initially tried to destroy them, but, as the People of Danu would often do in the coming years, a compromise was reached. Not only did the conquerors intermarry with them, but they worshiped Danu, who they would eventually call Eurynome. Not all the People of Danu would remain there, however, being the nomadic people they were.

They traveled, first establishing cultures along the Mediterranean, and then moving north, leaving their mark wherever they went, eventually founding the great Kingdom of the Danaans, now known as Denmark. Their knowledge and wisdom would become legendary, as would their ferocity in battle.

One day, for reasons known only to themselves, they migrated to what is now Ireland.

The island was, at the time, ruled by the Firbolgs. The Tuatha de Danaan, it is said, arrived from the sky in a mist, on the first day of Beltane.

After initial attempts at peaceful coexistence, followed by bloody war, the island was theirs. For many centuries, they ruled, fighting off the occasional invasion, such as that of the giants known as the Fomorians. Finally, though, they met an enemy who would take the land from them, the Milesians. The Milesians weren't without magic, themselves, due to their Queen, Scota, daughter of the Pharaoh. As with the Greeks before them, the conquerors were so impressed by the knowledge, skills, and wisdom of the Danaans that they made them their gods, and named the island Eire for the Danaan Queen. The Milesian King, Crimthan MacNair, married a Danaan, bringing their potent magical blood into the new ruling line.

To this day, Kings and Queens of Britain are crowned on the Stone of Destiny, a gift of the Fae, the right to rule based on the lineage and inheritance from the Tuatha de Danaan.

The Danaans, however, refused to be subjugated, exiling themselves to other magical planes, with various points of accessibility with the world they left. They would become known as the Sidhe, the Fairy Folk, the People of the Mounds. The Sidhe would never completely remove themselves from this world, however. Being who they were, they could plan for millennia.

The most famous of their otherworldly settlements was Avalon, where Joseph of Arimathea visited during a business trip to Britain. He'd brought with him a young relative, a remarkable child named Jesus. The Druids taught the boy, as did the Fae, who brought him into Avalon.

Years later, Joseph would bring the Holy Grail, and plant the Holy Thorn. There, the Grail would be kept by a sacred Sisterhood, members of a family, the most famous of the wizarding world, producing such notables as Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and, of course, King Arthur. The Merovingian Kings were descended from this family, the legend of their origins telling of a great sea serpent, an echo of the Danaan descent from Ophion. From this branch of the family tree would come Eleanor of Aquitaine, one of many remarkable Queens the Sidhe families would produce.

It was during Eleanor's reign that the Queen in chess changed from the weakest to the strongest piece, as tribute to her. At 19, she arrived in Vezelay on a white horse dressed as an Amazon, offering thousands of troops for the Second Crusade. With them, she went to the Holy Land, along with 300 of her ladies, all dressed in armor and carrying lances, to tend to the wounded.

Her Grandfather, William of Aquitaine, was a Troubadour. The Troubadours were called the Messengers of Love, soldiers and lyric poets. William had fought the Moors in Spain, but became influenced by Islamic Sufi philosophy, mysticism, and poetry that the Moors had brought with them. The great Sufi poets Omar Khayyam and Rumi described themselves as Troubadours. The Sufi influenced St. Francis of Assisi was known as a Troubadour. The Sufi, themselves, were heavily influenced by Jewish Kabbalah.

Eleanor and her daughter, Princess Marie, with the Troubadours formed the Courts of Love. They popularized in Europe both the Sufi style of romantic and spiritual poetry and the Celtic stories and spirituality of Eleanor's ancestors, especially the Grail. While the old saying that Love was invented in the 12th Century isn't true, the Courts of Love strongly influenced how we came to perceive it. This was where the codes of Chivalry and Courtly Love were developed. Many of the love poems were for the Queen, herself, such as the verse after she became Queen of England, which, several centuries later, would be set to music by Carl Orff in his famous _Carmina Burana_ suite...

_I would give the whole world  
>From the Red Sea to the Rhine<br>__If the Queen of England tonight  
>In my bed were mine. <em>

What she had started would eventually be stopped. The Sufi influenced Knights Templar were viciously persecuted. But, her influence would be long lasting. St. Mary rose to the most prominent figure in Christianity after Christ, himself. The mix of Celtic, Sufi, and Kabbalah would lead directly to Alchemy.

Eleanor began the construction of the great cathedral dedicated to Mary, Notre Dame de Paris, "Our Lady of Paris." She lived to the age of 82, very remarkable in the 12th Century, when the average life expectancy was 35. Some say the secret to her long life lay in something else she founded, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

One of her descendants who went to that school, Fleur Delacour, was currently in Britain with her fiance, Bill Weasley. He had brought her home to meet his family, and she was not having a good time of it. It seemed that they had not only not realized France and England had moved past their old hostilities decades before, but they objected to her Veela heritage. She knew that Bill's mother, Molly, and his sister, Ginny, were calling her all sorts of insulting names behind her back. She mused that these supposedly brave Gryffindors couldn't summon up the courage to insult her to her face.

She had visited the Lovegoods, who lived nearby. Her Veela grandmother and Morgan were old friends, so the Delacours kept in touch with Luna. She told Luna of her problems with the Weasleys. Luna informed her that was typical of Ginny, who would speak nicely to her but, she knew, insulted her to others when she didn't think Luna heard her.

This morning, Molly Weasley was outside having a chat with Albus Dumbledore, who had stopped by on his way to the Ministry of Magic for some important meetings to decide who the future Minister for Magic would be.

"I'm afraid we may have a security situation at Headquarters," said Dumbledore, "so tonight we'll meet at the Hog's Head."

"Alright... Any idea when Harry can come here?" Molly asked.

"Soon... I think the weekend after next, if that is convenient for you."

"Yes, the sooner we get him here, the better. The poor boy is so malnourished with those people he's with... They even barred the window to keep him from being able to leave, once... I have to ask... Why does he have to go _back _to those horrible people, every year?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye. "There's a very simple answer to that. Obliviate."

The memory spell did it's work. It wasn't the first time he'd had to use it on Molly for the greater good, after all. As she shook her head in confusion after the spell, as usual, Dumbledore gave her a lemon drop, which, in her confusion, she ate.

"Um," she said.

"I agree with you," he said. "Bill needs to be removed from the French tart's influence. And, speaking of love, I agree that it would be a _splendid _idea for Ginny to give Harry that nudge in the right direction that you gave Arthur. You were quite the natural with potions..."

"Aunt Lucretia taught me well."

"So, I'm certain you'll have Ginny brewing some especially potent Amortentia in no time."

"I don't know... Sure, she had a crush on Harry, but she seems to have moved on to another boy named Dean..."

"Now, Molly, she should never give up on her dreams. I'll even come by tomorrow to offer her encouragement to stay true to them, and pursue them."

* * *

><p>Thursday was named for Thor, the Thunder God of the Germans. To the Romans, this was the day of Jupiter, ruler of the Gods, who hurled lightning bolts when he was angry. He was the most powerful of the Roman Gods.<p>

On this Thursday, Harry Potter was contemplating power, especially his own.

Yesterday, Hermione had done what she'd always done so well, used logic and deduction to prove to Harry that he was, at least potentially, as powerful as Voldemort. People were always telling Harry that he was a powerful wizard, but he never _felt _powerful. Oh, he was good at defensive spells, and, in a crisis, he always pushed himself to do what needed to be done as best he could. But, he wasn't _powerful _the way everyone seemed to think he was. He'd gotten by in large part because of luck and the help of his friends.

The meditation exercises Luna was teaching him must have been doing more good than he realized. He was _never _this contemplative, before.

And now Luna had not only confirmed Hermione's theory on how powerful Harry actually was, but had discovered something was blocking his ability to access his power. Specifically, what the Dursleys had put him through for all those years...

They'd beaten him into thinking himself weak, helpless, powerless. They never failed to remind him that he was less than dirt, worthless. He's been shaped by so many years of _believing _that...

He felt a surge of anger, not just at the Dursleys but at the wizard that sentenced him to a prison more effective at breaking it's inmates than Azkaban and all it's Dementors.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry, and knew it was going to be a long day. Fudge was being forced out as Minister for Magic, and several factions would be looking to decide his replacement. He hoped to place his oldest and most devoted supporter, Elphias Doge, as Minister, thus insuring himself complete control over the Ministry, but realized it was unlikely. There were still so many in the Wizengamot that didn't fully trust him. The best he could likely hope for was a Gryffindor that wasn't under his control.<p>

The next to worst case scenario would be another Slytherin like Fudge. How he had always hated Slytherins, and having to teach them... Still, it was good to have a house for all the unsavory elements, a home for warped wizards. That way, he could keep an eye on them, and work to break their spirits and cure them of their ambition. Unfortunately, many of them _still _managed to obtain positions of power and influence, and held resentments. Why could the rest of the Wizarding world not _see _them for what they were? Their very symbol was a _serpent. _He didn't know how many times he heard, "They're not _all _evil." Of _course, _they were. They wouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin, otherwise. How could these people not understand simple _logic?_

A Ravenclaw as Minister would be almost as bad. If there was one thing Dumbledore and Voldemort could agree on, it was that Ravenclaws could not be trusted. Ravenclaw was the least unified of the four houses of Hogwarts. It was Social Darwinism in practice, and one had to develop the strongest of emotional armor. Ravenclaws and Slytherins were also more likely to explore the Dark Arts than Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The Dark Arts appealed to Ravenclaws because of their thirst for knowledge, to Slytherins because of their thirst for power.

The _worst _case scenario, this time, though, was a Hufflepuff, of all things. There was strong support in the Wizengamot for Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLP. Given the confrontation between the Death Eaters and the Fae, Dumbledore had already guessed Andromeda Black-Tonks and her daughter, Nymphadora, were the magi who rescued Bones from an assassination attempt by Tom before Severus confirmed it upon his return from the most recent Death Eater meeting.

Tom hadn't given the Black sisters their radicalism. He just encouraged, and took advantage of it. Andromeda may not have joined the Dark Lord, but she was just as bad, in her own way, as those that did, Dumbledore thought.

Andromeda Black didn't share the desire to destroy muggleborns that drove most of Lord Voldemort's followers. Her marriage to Ted Tonks proved that. That didn't mean she was loyal to the Ministry, however, or wanted to preserve their way of life. No, Andromeda had other plans for the world, plans that related to the Sidhe.

Dumbledore had met one of Andromeda's Sidhe friends and if rumors were to be believed, lovers, Morgan, many years ago, an encounter that would leave a lasting impression. The woman was quite frightening, with her large, moonlike, silver eyes that never blinked, that, had Albus not been an expert Occlumens, would have looked into his very soul and seen the darkest secrets of his mind. Her daughter, Luna Lovegood, had those same eyes.

Morgan was gone, but not forgotten, Dumbledore mused. Her legacy and influence lived on.

Luna Lovegood was the embodiment of all that was Ravenclaw. She was utterly detached, rather mad, concerned for what was true and untrue rather than good and bad, and had absolutely no desire to fit in, to conform, to be a part of their society. The girl had no concern for what people thought of her. Dumbledore became worried when Luna began influencing Harry and his close circle of friends. Just like her mother, he thought. Luna even had that piercing, unnerving, stare.

Dumbledore was taking steps to insure she would be kept distant from Harry, this year. While he found it touching that they had named their group consisting of members of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw after him, it could not be allowed to continue. Too much support and students influencing Harry that Dumbledore could not control would interfere with his plans for the boy. The boy needed to be kept as isolated as possible, _only _trusting and confiding in Dumbledore and whoever Dumbledore chose, and even then only what Dumbledore wanted the boy to confide in them.

He'd spent too many years carefully preparing the boy as a sacrifice for the greater good to let anything get in the way, now. Yes, killing the boy was regrettable. Yes, his master plan would result in the deaths of many innocents, especially muggleborns, but if there were any alternatives, Dumbledore would have thought of them. After all, wasn't he the wisest and greatest wizard in the world?

He had to work in secret, confide fully in no one, because even his most devoted followers were too weak to do what needed to be done. They would refuse to guide Harry towards his death. They would insist on increasing his skills. They might even try to remove the blocks on the boy's power. Some already asked too many questions, like Molly, this morning.

Amelia Bones would ask even more inconvenient questions. She thought the laws had to apply to everyone, equally, even _him. _She had often questioned the safety and security of the students at Hogwarts. It had taken his power as Chief Warlock to prevent investigations. She simply wouldn't _understand,_ foolish Hufflepuff that she was. She'd see all the necessary steps he had taken to shape Harry into his weapon as recklessly putting the rest of the students' lives in danger. Certainly, he'd been lucky students had been only severely injured... well, except for Diggory... rather than killed, but what were a few lives in the service of the greater good? An investigation of the school might even bring into question Dumbledore's hiring practices.

Many had wondered why Dumbledore didn't accept the post of Minister for Magic when Millicent Bagnold retired. Simply put, he needed to be at Hogwarts to shape Harry Potter into his weapon against Tom. His hiring practices were based on this top priority. Snape, Trelawney, Hagrid, all were experts in their subjects, but not good teachers. That didn't matter, though. He needed these agents in the war against Tom right there.

And if Bones started investigating his conduct regarding Harry...

That would destroy everything he had built. She wouldn't understand the necessity of placing him in a household where he would be routinely abused and starved. Not only did his power need to be bound to prevent him from becoming a threat, but he would be desperate for love and affection, thus making it easier for Dumbledore to guide him. He would be meek, making it easier for Dumbledore to control him. He would feel worthless, making it easier for him to commit suicide at Dumbledore's command.

Of _all _the times for Tom's plots to fail... He knew of the planned assassinations, of course. He'd even instructed Severus to tell Tom where Emmeline would be. Sacrificing a minor member of the Order of the Phoenix would insure that Tom believed Severus loyal to him. The elimination of Bones would mean the next Minister wouldn't have the support she would, _and _would move one of his own followers, Kingsley, one more step up the ladder towards Dumbledore's plans to make Kinglsey Minister for Magic.

Dumbledore was concerned that Andromeda's interference would also make Tom unpredictable. Severus had reported that Tom was going into a period of seclusion and meditation. _That _didn't fit Albus's plans, at all. He needed Tom to continue as he'd been doing, not stopping and reconsidering.

He considered that perhaps he could trump up a charge of vigilantism against Andromeda, but that would just give that blasted Bones woman the wedge to use the same accusation against _him. _How did a mere _Hufflepuff _manage to obtain such a high position, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, yet? The woman clearly did not know her natural _place, _despite his best efforts as Headmaster to make that clear to that bunch of duffers what their proper place _was. _

He saw Madame Bones in a hall leading to the meeting rooms. With her was her niece, Susan. He would have to make certain _she _was kept from Harry as well as the Lovegood girl. With them was Andromeda Black-Tonks.

Bones saw him, and whispered something to Andromeda, who then looked at Dumbledore, her expression unreadable.

* * *

><p>At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy was sipping herbal tea. The meditations had calmed her, somewhat, and she needed to stay that way, keep a clear head. Her son needed her to be able to do that.<p>

She'd often been called the Ice Queen, cool, calm, always in control. For the past two weeks, she'd been on the verge of complete meltdown.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Lucius would get the prophecy, come home, and everything would be fine. Instead, he wound up in Azkaban, and Bella accidently killed Sirius. It was just a Stunner, but he was standing in the wrong place. This was immediately followed by Aurors arriving and interrogating her. As if being completely disgraced, Sirius being dead, and Lucius being... there, wasn't enough, Draco returned on the Hogwarts Express a giant slug.

As angry as she was with the students that did this to her son, she realized he provoked it. He'd never thought before he acted, behaving more like a foolhardy Gryffindor than a cunning Slytherin. He needed to learn better. His life now depended on it.

The Dark Lord was punishing Lucius by giving Draco an impossible assignment, killing Albus Dumbledore. There was a time when she wouldn't have believed Lord Voldemort capable of such petty cruelty to her. She remembered the handsome, brilliant, teacher she met when she was seven. His loss of humanity, since, had gone well beyond just his physical appearance. But, at moments like this when she cleared her mind, she realized he was _always _capable of this. He'd made this clear throughout the 1970s.

And now, she was hearing a voice in her head that sounded like Andy, saying "I told you so."

Andy had seen things as they truly were, and gotten out. Cissy had never figured out how Andy was _able _to. She'd been subjected to the same Black Tantra magics that Cissy and Bella were that gave Lord Voldemort such power over them. Cissy's urges were to continue to give the Dark Lord all her power, all of herself, in every way. Yet, Andy had somehow broken free, by sheer will.

Perhaps motive was the key. Cissy had never had Andy's idealism, or her moral sense. But now, only one thing mattered to her, and that was protecting her son. She would do anything for that.

Her plan was to visit Severus and beg for his help. Risky, she knew, but she was desperate. But, Andy had just changed everything, as it was Andy's tendency to do...

Lord Voldemort had informed his followers that their long term goals would proceed, but, due to Andromeda and the Fae, they would have to adjust their plans for achieving those goals. To that end, he was going to go into seclusion to mediate. They were to continue the preparations they had been doing, but not initiate anything without his direct orders. In the meantime, he would only have direct contact with the house elves and Bella.

Bella was already occupied with teaching Draco Occlumency. Ministering to the Dark Lord in addition meant that Cissy didn't have her watchdog following her every movement. She had some freedom to move without Bella always being there.

Andy was making some very large moves, that was clear. She was acting in opposition to the Dark Lord, but, as Cissy knew, she had no love, or respect, or anything but contempt, really, for Dumbledore. If Cissy knew her sister, and she did, Andy was plotting against the Chief Warlock every bit as much as she was against the Dark Lord.

Cissy wasn't naive. She knew Andy would demand something from her, even though they were sisters. It was her way. But, whatever she wanted from Cissy, it would be a price worth paying. Anything to protect Draco.

Their mother had long considered Bella a lost cause, but wanted her other daughters to reconcile. She had remained close to them both.

It was time to visit her mother.

* * *

><p>When Dora came to pick up Harry to take him to the Rook, she told him he was going to meet her, and Luna's, former nanny, Mary.<p>

Nah, couldn't be, Harry thought.

Harry's jaw dropped as introductions were made.

"Close your mouth please, Harry," Mary Poppins said. "We are not a codfish."

"Sorry... It's just..."

"Yes?"

"You... really _do _look like a young Julie Andrews."

"Actually," she said, smiling, "a young Julie Andrews looked like _me. _Walt was very careful in his casting."

"Wait... You _met _Walt Disney?"

"Of course. He was going to make that film about me, so he asked me to consult."

"But... How did he know you were real?"

"Walt was a wizard. Didn't you know?"

"No... So, the Magic Kingdom is really..."

"Magic, yes. How do you think the place is kept so clean, all the time?"

"Ah... I've never been."

"Well, you'll have to see it, one day. Anyway, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but Nymphadora and I are meeting her mother for tea. Or maybe a pint, depending on how her day has gone. I hope to see you again, soon, Mr. Potter."

"Likewise, Miss Poppins."

After she left, Harry said, "So, you two had Mary Poppins as your nanny?"

"Yes," Luna replied, "she's practically perfect in every way. She's also who did most of the work stopping the Death Eater and giant attack on Somerset. Blew them away. Dora told her of my painting of the Department of Mysteries entrance. She wanted to see it. She's always encouraged me to express my artistic side."

Luna was wearing an orange sundress, today, and was barefoot. The plan for today was to continue Harry's Occlumency lessons, watch a movie, and make out.

You know, the usual...

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley looked around Diagon Alley, realizing he and George were, once more, going against the grain.<p>

While so many shops were closing down due to people being afraid to go out in broad daylight, the Weasley twins soon to open joke shop stood out even more than it normally would have.

They were also members of the Order of the Phoenix, and today, they were being visited by another member of the Order, the half giant Rubeus Hagrid, Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. Hagrid was going to meet Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron once the Chief Warlock was done at the Ministry, so he popped by to visit the twins.

They were discussing who the new Minister might be and the Order meeting scheduled later that night when Fred noticed something unusual.

Wind was in the east, and mist was coming in, like something was brewing, and about to begin. What made it especially strange for Fred was he never rhymed in his head, normally.

It was George who saw her, first. A pretty, conservatively dressed woman was floating down from the sky, holding an umbrella over her head as though it was a parachute. Holding her hand was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Now, _that's _something you don't see, every day," said George.

They watched as the pair landed gracefully on Diagon Alley, and began walking in the direction of Gringotts.

"_Who _is _that?"_ asked Fred.

"Dunno," answered Hagrid. "But, I don't like the looks of her."

"She's with Tonks," said George.

"So, she's alright, more than like," said Fred.

"Tonks," answered Hagrid, "ain't on our side any more... She's gone back to her mum."

"Was it something we said?" asked George.

"Because we'll be happy to apologize," said Fred.

"Nah..." said Hagrid. "Dumbledore thinks she just turned dark. Not a surprise, considerin' her parents. I'd better follow 'em, see what they're up to."

Dora and Mary chatted as they walked.

"Oh, by the way," said Mary, "who's the large man that thinks we haven't noticed him following us?"

"That's Hagrid... Really nice guy, but he's one of Dumbledore's most devoted followers. Pretty gentle, most of the time, but when you mention Dumbledore..."

"When are you planning on saying something to him?"

"When we're in more friendly territory... Where we landed was by the Weasley twins' shop. They're part of the Order, and I didn't want them involved if things got ugly. I like 'em, too much."

"I see."

When they were close to Gringotts, Dora said, loudly, "Stealth isn't one of your strong points, Hagrid. Ya wanna say hello properly, and explain why you're followin' us?"

He approached, and asked, "What are you doin', Dora? And who's this?"

"We're meeting my mother for a drink, and this is Mary Poppins."

Hagrid shivered at that revelation.

"You brought... _her _to Diagon Alley? You _have _gone dark!"

"Awfully rude, isn't he?" said Mary.

"For your information," said Dora, "this is the woman who led the folks who repelled the attack on Somerset a couple of days ago, the day I helped my mother rescue Amelia Bones from _Voldemort!"_

Hagrid shivered, again, this time at Dora's use of Voldemort's name.

"So," Dora continued, "if working with people who are actually _doing _something to save lives and fight the Death Eaters instead of some manipulative old pillock who just sits in his office and has his people do nothing means I've gone dark in your eyes, so be it."

Enraged, Hagrid waved his own umbrella over his head.

"NEVER -" he thundered, "INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT - OF - ME!"

Mary said, "I'll not see _you _insulting Nymphadora."

"THEN LOOK SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"You may leave now, Mr. Hagrid."

"MAKE ME! YOU THINK YOU CAN MOVE ME?"

She could, and did.

Hagrid found himself swept up in the largest wind he'd ever encountered. It blew him off the street, and carried him for about a mile before depositing him, gently, he noticed, in a field. He realized, afterward, that he should have remembered she could do that. He considered why he didn't. Perhaps he just couldn't reconcile how someone that powerful would choose to be a nanny.

* * *

><p>After their meditation exercises and Occlumency lessons, Harry and Luna decided to watch <em>Beauty and the Beast.<em> Since it was a favorite of both Luna _and _Hermione, Harry figured he should give it a go. Like with the movie they watched two days earlier, Luna made popcorn and they drank sodas, but this time they were snuggling.

He saw why Luna and Hermione both loved this movie, so much.

The opening song was about the heroine, Belle, and how out of place she was in the town she lived in. Belle's love for books reminded him of Hermione. The way she was seen by the townspeople, 'strange,' 'dazed and distracted,' 'her head's up on some cloud,' 'so peculiar,' 'with a dreamy far-off look,' 'rather odd,' 'very different from the rest of us,' 'doesn't quite fit in...' was the beauty curled up on the sofa beside him. Her father was even an inventor.

Harry felt shame that he was, when he first met Luna, just like those ignorant townspeople.

He could relate to the Beast, both in needing to learn sensitivity and to control his temper. Sometimes it seemed the Wizarding world was after him with torches and pitchforks, too.

When the title song was playing during the closing credits, he impulsively stood, pulled Luna up, and began a waltz. He still wasn't much of a dancer, though _she _seemed a natural at it. They ended the dance with a kiss. This was followed with returning to the couch for more kissing. And some groping.

* * *

><p>Things at the Ministry could have gone better, and they could have gone much worse, Dumbledore thought.<p>

Much to his surprise, when Bones was proposed for Minister, she turned it down. He had thought, for certain, that he'd have a fight on his hands, as Bones was the most popular choice. Andromeda Black-Tonks would have had her woman in charge. Yet, that's not what they did. So, what was Andromeda up to, exactly?

It was a Gryffindor chosen as the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Aurors. He even _looked _a bit like a lion. Unfortunately, he wasn't one of Dumbledore's loyalists. While he listened to Dumbledore, he just wouldn't fall into line. Scrimgeour had major concerns about the Fae, but wasn't wanting to take action against them since they were obviously opposed to Voldemort. He refused, outright, Dumbledore's request to find some excuse to jail Andromeda Black-Tonks. He needed evidence of some sort of crime. _Why _did these people always feel the need to question his reasons, rather than just doing as he told them?

That he wanted to have a meeting with Harry, though, was enough for Dumbledore to realize he must work to undermine the new Minister's efforts, so the greater good could prevail. He _did _agree to Dumbledore's suggestion to move Kingsley into his old job as Head of the Aurors. Fortunately, if Dumbledore's plans continued on schedule, Scrimgeour would be dead before next year's Summer was over. Tom would be in command of the Ministry, and things would proceed to Dumbledore's end game.

He stepped into the Hog's Head... Couldn't Aberforth at least _try _to clean up the place, just a little? The others would be waiting for him in a large room in the back. Some weren't able to be there, of course. An adult needed to be at the Burrow, so Bill wouldn't be there. He had Remus busy with the werewolves, which also served to keep Lupin from contact with Harry.

The meeting began, and Dumbledore updated them on the new Minister, as well as of the events of Tuesday. He informed them that Nymphadora Tonks had betrayed them, and joined her parents and their Fae allies. After the shock set in, he went on to describe the attack on Hagrid in Diagon Alley by the infamous Mary Poppins, that very day. Gasps were heard over the name of Hagrid's assailant.

Snape, however, had to ask, "Did you do anything to provoke her?"

"Well... I was takin' 'em to task for what they were doin'."

"Was it something they would consider a threat?" Snape asked, cooly.

"Well, yeah... Tonks insulted _Dumbledore!_"

McGonagall nodded, and said, "You were very gallant, Rubeus, against the deadliest of threats. Nymphadora's treachery will not go unpunished. You behaved as a true Gryffindor."

"Indeed," said Snape, quietly, trying not to roll his eyes. He reminded himself, once again, that he was doing this for Lily.

Dumbledore explained the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, and how the Seelie Court, despite historically being the more benevolent, was now the more dangerous of the two. The Unseelie Court had been beaten so severely in it's wars with the Wizarding world that it's ruler, King Jareth, would surely be too humbled to try to act against the Ministry, again. The goblins now knew their place.

Dumbledore described fairy magic, how they could use wands, but usually didn't. The magic of some Fae was especially potent, far more than most wizards. Hagrid didn't need to be told that, after his embarrassing confrontation with Mary Poppins. He promised himself he would have revenge on that vain, arrogant... No, don't think of her as a "woman". She's not really human, he reminded himself.

Some Fae, they learned, were shape shifters.

"Like Metamorphmagi," Arthur observed.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "We suspect there may be a connection, some distant ancestry, with our Metamorphmagi. That ability runs in families. One of the most famous shape shifters among the Sidhe was the notorious Morgan le Fay of Avalon. Being related to them is probably why Merlin was so good with disguises."

Molly said, "We've all heard of Avalon, but... Where is it? We'll need to know if we might be at war with them."

Dumbledore considered his answer.

"It's Glastonbury... and not."

"Huh?" Fred and George asked at the same time, pretty much speaking for everyone.

"It occupies the same space, but is on a different plane. All the Fairylands are like that. Wonderland is in the Oxford area, for example."

"How do we get to those planes?" Arthur asked.

"We don't. That's the problem. There are... ways... that have been described, but they don't make sense."

"But," Kingsley offered, "we know they're connected to these specific places, like Oxford..."

"Yes, and those places are usually the access points, but not always. Oz, for example... No one's certain where exactly it is, because it's been reached from so many different places. There are several theories; a few locations in the United States, such as Kansas, Chicago, Southern California, even Seattle. Some theorize it's in Australia."

"So," Arthur said, "they're all over the world, then."

"Yeah," Moody replied, "though their main centers of activity, for the last two centuries, at least, have been the Isle of Man and Oxford. The Isle of Man... That's been a major problem for the Department of Misinformation. No matter what we do, the muggles who live there just keep talking about the damn fairies. They seem really... proud of it. Then, there's those damn muggle researchers who go to Glastonbury to find evidence of Avalon, no matter how much work we've put into over the centuries to convince the muggles that fairies don't exist, that Avalon never existed, that King Arthur never lived, that magic doesn't exist... They just keep... believing that there's something more out there than what they can see, hear, and touch. Even ones who've been to the Isle of Man that can't accept the possibility of fairies believe in something happening, there. They think it's beings from another planet. Even if they can't accept beings from an Otherworld, they can accept beings from another world."

Emmeline Vance, who had just been quietly listening until now, asked, "Why is it so important that the muggles not believe? Don't most muggles who don't believe consider those that do... eccentric, to put it politely?"

"The Sidhe were once worshipped as gods," Dumbledore replied. "Faith and belief empowers gods."

"But," Emmeline said, "Nobody worships them, any more."

"There's been a slight revival, actually... But that's not important. Even among those who don't worship them... They still hold a place in their minds and hearts for the Fae. We thought we'd finally banished them, not just from our world but from the hearts of the people... Then came the Oxford situation."

"What happened at Oxford?"

"Minerva, since this involves one of your countrymen..." said Dumbledore.

"Of course, Albus," said Minerva McGonagall. "It all started with a muggle in the 19th Century named George MacDonald. He was a Scotsman and Theologian, yet he rejected the Doctrine of Predestination. He preached a different theology, and it was through him that the Fae began their current strategy... began reclaiming this world. He wrote of them, and the Fairylands represented his ideals, ideals no doubt they infected him with. His protege was the Reverend Charles Dodgson, who chronicled Alice Liddell's abduction and transformation. It was with the Liddell abduction that we realized the Fae were doing something new. As near as the Ministry was able to determine, Wonderland didn't exist until Alice Liddell saw a white rabbit and pursued it on May 4, 1859, her seventh birthday."

"That's _impossible!_" Arthur exclaimed.

"Actually, no, it's not," Moody said. "It just takes the power of a god."

The group took a moment as the implications of that set in, before Moody continued.

"There would be more, in future generations. The woods at Oxford are strong with fairy magic, and there would be a group called the Inklings, followers of MacDonald. One of them would rediscover the ancient fairy languages and write of their ancient history. Another would chronicle the history of yet another Fairyland, with yet more abductions and transformations, including the Pevensie children during the Grindlewald War. This Fairyland was, according to the Histories, created whole in 1900, though time passed much faster, there. A year, here, would be centuries, there. This one was reportedly created by a being who took the form of a lion."

Arthur asked, "Could this... lion... have created Wonderland?"

"No, though there seems to be a connection. We suspect Dodgson drew the Fae to her, but it would seem Wonderland was created by Alice Liddell, herself."

"A _seven year old?_ A seven year old did _that? _ But... you said..."

"A seven year old with the power of a god, yes. That is what we're facing."

Arthur realized, right then, that there were scarier things than Voldemort.

"Through these," Dumbledore said, "and others, the Fae were reborn, both literally and in the hearts and minds of muggles. This led to a great deal of chaos in the muggle world, especially during the 1960s. It even affected the Wizarding world. So, to answer your earlier question, Emmeline, the more belief in them, the stronger the Fae become. They've planted their seeds in wizards and muggles, alike. Everything we've built is in danger from them. If the muggles believe in them, if they continue to see the signs of magic that we've so carefully kept hidden all around them..."

Arthur said, "Then they'll see us, and know what we are."

"Exactly. They've also brought in American Fae. Kingsley, since you have the most knowledge of them?"

"Of course, Professor," Kingsley answered. "It was the Royal Army of Oz led by Princess Dorothy that destroyed the Death Eaters at that bridge and almost wiped out the Dementors, two days ago. Princess Dorothy is one of the most cunning, resourceful, and dangerous foes you'll ever face. She has an uncanny ability to observe and piece together seemingly random things to find a solution to whatever her challenge is. Once she's set on a course of action, she'll never stop. I've met the woman."

"When?" asked Arthur.

"It was several years ago. She was attempting to abduct a young girl, a seven year old, the same age she was when she was first abducted to Oz. In this case, we were alerted, because the girl she was trying to take was a witch. I led the squad. We fought. Princess Dorothy only withdrew because the girl's parents had been awakened, and they came into the room. We performed a memory charm on the girl, so she wouldn't remember, and took steps to be sure she wouldn't accidentally call Dorothy to her, again."

"Well, at least you saved that one from her..."

"The girl was Hermione Granger."

McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Weasleys realized how close the threat was to home. Of course, Molly reminded herself, the threat was currently _in _her home...

She asked, "And the other foreign Fae, like the Veela?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I must ask you all to watch that seductress, closely. Bill must be saved from her."

The twins looked at each other and shared a smirk, knowing they were thinking the same thing: Their mother was saving Bill from sex by cockblocking the hell out of him.

"And what about Luna Lovegood?" asked Molly.

Dumbledore answered, "I'm taking steps that will keep them quite separated. Harry is currently safe, at home, and far from her influence."

* * *

><p>Luna brought Harry back to the Dursleys' house, however reluctantly. Harry said he'd see her, tomorrow, and gave her a very passionate good night kiss.<p>

After she left, Harry thought he had a great girlfriend, but they hadn't gone on a real date, yet.

He decided, tomorrow night, he was going to rectify that.


	14. Venus

A/N: Parvati's quote is from _A Little Princess, _by Frances Hodgson Burnett. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _created by Joss Whedon. "Octopus" is by Syd Barrett. "The Pan Within" is by Mike Scott. Oh, ever wondered how Voldemort and Snape flew without brooms in _Deathly Hallows?_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Venus**

Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on it's own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away.

When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love.

-_The First Letter of Paul to the Corinthians_

* * *

><p>July 5, 1996, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, England, UK<p>

Friday was named for Frigg, wife of Woden and Queen of the Gods. Her name meant Love. To the Romans, this was the day of Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty.

On this Friday, Harry thought about his new girlfriend.

He thought about how they'd progressed. It wasn't like it had been with Cho. Then, he'd done what he had understood one normally did when it came to dating, while still making time for his friends and everything else that needed his attention. Kissing, taking her someplace, flowers, candy, the usual.

With Luna, it had started as friendship, and a bond that had developed between them because of what they had in common, plus, well, the whole situation with Voldemort, the Ministry, Dumbledore's Army... Everything that had happened this week had progressed from that. Aside from the making out, they were close friends, _first._ They did the things friends do, together.

With Cho, there had been a separation. Harry had his friends, and he had his girlfriend. He had never invited Cho to just hang out with him, Hermione, and Ron. He never confided in her the way he did in Hermione, Ron, and now Luna.

No _wonder _Cho had thought there was something going on between him and Hermione.

Cho had tried to confide in _him, _so it wasn't as though _she _didn't make the effort. Harry had just forgotten the _friend _part of girlfriend. Well, not really forgotten, he thought. He had never considered it in the _first _place. He just thought of having a girlfriend as being about physical attraction and kissing. Not that there wasn't a lot of _that _with Luna, but this was far more.

A lot of girls, he knew, were interested in being the girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived. Luna didn't care about this legendary Boy Who Lived. She was interested in a boy named _Harry._

And, they hadn't even had a proper _date, _yet.

So, Harry gave his new girlfriend a call.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi. Would you like to go out, tonight?"

"On a date?"

"Yeah... I just realized that since we were a couple, we should probably start dating."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Harry."

"I'm learning..."

"That, you are. So, where would you like to go?"

"All sorts of places... But as for tonight... I haven't thought that far ahead, yet."

"Of _course _not," she teased. "You're a Gryffindor."

"Yes. Charge forth, then think of a battle plan... Which I'll work on, then I'll call you back."

"I'm certain it will be an excellent battle plan, Harry... Love you."

"Love you, too."

And he meant it.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley had hated her name.<p>

Ginevra... What kind of name was that? Oh, she knew it meant "fair one," but it was the Italian translation of Guinevere. A famous queen, yes, but not one she admired.

Not that she was any sort of expert on King Arthur, despite her father being named for him. It wasn't as though that period was covered in History of Magic classes at Hogwarts. It had nothing to do with the Goblin Rebellions, after all, and Professor Binns seemed to think the Goblin Rebellions made up almost the whole of magical history.

But, from what she knew, Queen Guinevere brought about the ruin of the Knights of the Round Table by having an affair with Sir Lancelot. What did she have besides beauty and being unfaithful?

And Ginny never thought of herself as a "fair one," anyway. A cute, girl-next-door type, and a tomboy, but not the Beautiful Princess type.

Her mother had always tried to cure her of her tomboyishness. Ginny had even had to sneak around to teach herself Quidditch. Fortunately, Fred and George had her back. They not only helped her with her flying and playing skills, but taught her to be sneaky.

Her mother wanted her to be quieter, more "traditionally" feminine, more "a girl a boy will want to marry." Ginny never had any trouble getting a boyfriend, but that didn't stop her mum.

"You have to think of your future, and finding the right husband." she'd say. "How do you expect to get Harry to marry you? You need to stop being so willful. A boy wants to marry a girl who'll be dutiful, who'll give him children and raise them, have dinner ready when he comes home, and always support him."

"Even when he's wrong?"

"Ginny, dear... You don't want to end up an old maid like Professor McGonagall, do you?"

Ginny never understood _why _her mother insisted on pushing her to think only in terms of being a housewife and mother in her future. Molly Weasley had been training to be an Auror when Bill came along, after all.

And why presume she was still fixated on Harry?

Sure, she had a huge crush on the Boy Who Lived when she was a little girl. Most little British witches did, with the story of how he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. He was a myth. She'd been in love with him before she ever met him.

The reality was very different, not that she let herself realize it, at first. The first time she saw him was by chance, at Kings Cross Station. Ron was starting his first year at Hogwarts. It was strange... Despite having not only taken the Hogwarts Express herself during her school years, but since having sent five children to Hogwarts before Ron, her mother somehow had forgotten what the platform number was. Ginny knew, and told her, curious about what had happened to her poor mother's memory. But, conveniently enough, there happened to be a lost black haired boy with glasses who was, like Ron, starting his first year at Hogwarts, and was alone, not knowing where to go or what to do.

These days, Ginny thought she made a bit of a fool of herself when she found out who the black haired boy with glasses was. She made an even bigger fool of herself, the next year. Not only was she unable to speak to Harry, but she wrote that terrible love poem for him. At least she made it rhyme. But, her first year at Hogwarts saw something much worse happen.

She fell for another boy, named Tom. He was famous, too, though she didn't know the name he was better known by. He wasn't even physically there, just magically writing back to her in a diary she'd found among her school books.

She didn't remember anything about her possession by the teen version of Voldemort. All she knew was what she was later told. Still, she was certain she should have handled the situation better. Not that anyone blamed her, afterward. But... She should have suspected something was off when her diary wrote back to her. She knew she must have suspected something, at some point, since she had, so she was told, thrown the diary in a toilet in an effort to escape it. That's how Harry learned of it. She thought she should have said something to somebody, and wondered why she didn't. That was something she figured she'd never know, thanks to the memory charms Professor Dumbledore used to treat her trauma.

But, not remembering any of her motivations during that year bothered her. Looking at her targets when she was possessed by Tom, she had to wonder if that was _entirely _Tom. Filch's cat was attacked, and Filch had always caused Harry problems. Two other victims had annoyed Harry in some way. And Hermione... Ginny had been very jealous of Hermione's close friendship with Harry.

Ginny eventually wound up in the Chamber, where the boy she'd loved, given her heart, mind, and soul to, was draining her very life.

Harry saved her, though, just like he'd saved the day the year before, like a knight in shining armor. He even fought a basilisk, with the Sword of Gryffindor and everything. That just made her hero worship him, all the more.

There was still a little hero worship there, she had to admit. A little part of herself still saw him as the knight in shining armor who rescued the damsel in distress, not to mention quite rich. OK, there was still a _lot _of hero worship, there.

Tom made her very guarded with whom she could trust. She was reluctant to really open up to people, after that. She didn't want to be used, again. She fully trusted Harry and her immediate family. She trusted Neville, because, well, he was Neville. She'd come to trust Hermione, even if there was still a little jealousy. She trusted Professor McGonagall, and, especially, Professor Dumbledore. She knew the Headmaster would always protect her and support her as best he could, and would never betray her trust.

She considered the Headmaster may have been the reason for her mother's apparent memory loss regarding the location of Platform 9 3/4. Perhaps he knew that Harry would be lost, and suggested to her mother that she make it clear to anyone who knew what to listen for that they were a magical family headed to the Hogwarts Express. Always thinking of everything, and everyone.

She didn't fully trust Luna Lovegood, yet, though Harry clearly did. Ginny realized she didn't have a good reason _not _to fully trust the Ravenclaw. Luna had openly supported Harry from the start of the previous school year during the Ministry's smear campaign, when, Ginny hated to admit, she, herself, was keeping her distance, worried about her own reputation.

Ginny _knew _what the old issue was, here. Luna had been the only witch her age that lived in the area, but they had never been close. She lived near the caves known as Pixie's Parlour, home of the notorious pixies that had attacked Ottery-St-Catchpole on Midsummer Eve in 1454. Her house, the Rook, was believed to have been the base the Fae used for the attacks on the town.

Wizards and muggles alike were warned to go nowhere near the place. Fred and George snuck off to explore it, once. They were never the same, after. Their mother made damn sure Ginny would never visit it.

As for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, her knight in shining armor, the reality was far different from the myth. If she'd not been too dazzled to pay attention, she'd have noticed a quiet, withdrawn, and very abused, boy. As she learned more of his life with the Dursleys, she realized how lucky she had been in life. And yet, despite the horrors he had endured, he still helped people in danger. The Weasleys had adopted him, pretty much, and he'd come to see Ginny as his little sister.

She'd gone to the Yule Ball in her third year with Neville, and knew she had a much better time than Harry's date did. Neville wasn't much of a dancer, but he tried, much more considerate of her than Harry was of _his _date. Harry was a great friend, but could be a self centered jerk to girls. Maybe that was why he and Hermione hadn't become a couple.

She started dating Michael Corner, after that. She still had an eye on Harry, though. Her mother had advised her to show him that she cared just for him, do the things he liked to do.

Harry liked Quidditch, but her mother disapproved of her playing it. What did she _want _from her, anyway?

What she really wanted to do was become more involved in what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been doing, and that really had nothing to do with wanting to win the Boy Who Lived. Voldemort was back, and the trio had been fighting him pretty much since they started at Hogwarts. Ginny felt this was her fight, too. Considering the events of her first year at Hogwarts, she felt a special responsibility to do whatever she could to help.

She _was _a Gryffindor, after all.

The Ministry smear campaign had been underway, followed by sending a High Inquisitor to persecute everybody who was telling the truth about Voldemort, especially Harry. Umbridge used a blood quill to torture him, and whoever else wasn't conforming enough. She was also actively preventing the students from learning how to defend themselves.

So, they formed a secret club for Harry to teach them. They called it Dumbledore's Army. It was during one of their sessions that she first noticed she'd gained the attention of another boy.

She was chatting with some friends when she noticed Dean Thomas was sitting against a wall, watching them, and drawing on a sketchpad. Luna walked over to him, and seemed to be saying something complimentary. Ginny knew Dean was supposed to be good at drawing, and she was curious about which of her friends he thought pretty enough to warrant a sketch. She walked over to satisfy her curiosity, and saw that it wasn't one of her friends he was drawing.

It was her.

"Damn," she said. "I _never _look that pretty."

"You underrate yourself," he replied. When he finished the sketch, he gave it to her, saying, "I hope the lady appreciates my humble efforts."

"Yeah! Um, thanks..."

The weeks passed. Harry was dating Cho, and, from Ginny's observations, was still as clueless about girls as ever. Unfortunately, so was her own boyfriend. Michael was good looking, brilliant, charming... and a jerk. Why did she keep being attracted to those guys? Or brooding, dark haired, emotionally distant boys, in general?

She found herself spending more time with Dean, who was becoming a good friend, a boy who actually liked _talking _with her. They discussed Quidditch and the muggle sport of football, which, according to him, required a lot more athletic ability.

"You'll have to see a match," he said. "You'd love it."

"I'd love to... But, how am _I _gonna see a muggle football match?"

"I'll take you to one this Summer, if you like."

"Really? You'd explain it and everything?"

"Hey, if you can understand Quidditch, you can understand football. Now, cricket, I don't know if I can explain..."

One thing she didn't understand, though, was Dean's tendencies to hold doors open for her. She could open a door, herself...

She decided to discuss it with one of her housemates in Dean's year, Parvati Patil.

"He's being chivalrous," Parvati explained. "Gryffindors are supposed to be that, after all..."

"Well, maybe I don't _need _him to be chivalrous, Gryffindor or no."

Parvati shrugged, and said, "I think your brother could have stood to be chivalrous at the Yule Ball. My sister would agree regarding Harry. You and Hermione were lucky. You both had chivalrous dates."

"Yeah... Neville was quite the gentleman, now that you mention it."

"What about Michael?"

Ginny sighed. "No, Michael is definitely not chivalrous. I think he just want to shag me. He sure doesn't want to talk."

"Chivalry is an almost forgotten art with boys..."

"But why the... y'know, holding doors open for me and all that?"

"Dean's treating you like a royal lady."

"I'm... not a royal lady..."

"My grandmother used to say to Padma and me, 'Every girl is a princess. It is our right.'"

Well, she _was _named for a Queen, even if it was one she didn't like. Still, she had something new to talk with Dean about. She asked him about how he became interested in chivalry. He explained that he was trying to be a proper Gryffindor, that it wasn't just about being brave, as he understood it.

Dean told her of Queen Eleanor, Princess Marie, and the Courts of Love. He explained the Codes of Chivalry.

The Courts of Love modeled the Code on the stories they told of King Arthur and the Round Table, the great wizard Merlin, the mysterious Queen of Avalon, Morgan le Fay, and what that Fairyland protected, the Holy Grail. He told her of the brutality of the early Middle Ages and the attempt to create a more civilized, noble, soldier.

He told her of the duties, the virtues of mercy, courage, valor, and protecting the weak and the poor. He told her of protecting the innocent, championing good against evil, and being generous.

He told her of the Knight's devotion to his Lady, and how she inspired him to great quests and love poetry. He told her of serving his Lady as one would a goddess, and after her, all other ladies. The Knight was to be gentle and gracious to all women.

"I'm not a poet," he said, "but I _am _a pretty good artist, if I say so, myself."

"I can't draw, and I'm a very _bad _poet," she replied.

"As long as it's from the heart."

"It _did _rhyme..."

"The main example they used was Lancelot and Guinevere."

"_What? _She was _married!"_

"Well, yeah... A married Lady was kind of the ideal... Back then, most royal marriages were about political alliances, not love. So, as long as the duties were done by the couple, and heirs were produced, they were each free to take lovers."

"So... Arthur and Guinevere had children?"

"Yeah, you don't hear about that, these days, but it's in the old histories."

"Y'know, I was named for Guinevere."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not as much as I thought, obviously..."

"Well, the Celtic Queens were warriors. Guinevere would have been trained as a Priestess as well, but she led her father's armies. She was apparently the right Princess for a marriage to the new High King. She was very educated, and a force to be reckoned with."

Ginny would soon have her first taste of real battle, as part of the group Harry led to raid the Department of Mysteries. She wound up with a broken ankle and needing to be rescued by Luna. But, she _did _beat Draco Malfoy while they were escaping Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad so they could go on the rescue mission.

Dean admired her battle injuries, and was disappointed they didn't ask him to come.

She told him, "It was a spur of the moment thing. We didn't have time to call anybody. But... this is only the beginning. I'm afraid you'll get your opportunity to prove your valor."

He surprised her with a kiss. She liked it. A lot.

Well, she was planning on dumping Michael, anyway...

Ron objected to her interest in Dean, and tried to push her and Harry together on the train ride back to London. She figured Ron was just being the overprotective big brother, thinking Dean would take advantage of her, while Harry would be safe. Dean would never do that, she knew, unless she wanted him to, and expressed it very clearly. Or, maybe, Ron didn't want Harry expressing an interest in a girl _he _wanted, and would use his own sister to get him out of the way. Or, maybe, Ron though she and Harry would be right for each other, because, of course, _Ron Weasley _was the expert on boys and girls, love and romance...

Sure...

Warrior Queen... She liked the sound of that. And she liked her chivalrous knight, whatever Ron thought.

Maybe Ginevra Molly Weasley wasn't a bad thing to be, after all.

* * *

><p>Harry was nervous. He needed advice. He needed a battle plan. And, there was only one person to call for help: Nymphadora Tonks.<p>

"Haven't you dated, before?" she asked.

"Yes, I've dated two girls, and I _sucked _at it! I don't want to screw it up, again, not with her."

"You don't have anything to worry about with Luna, Harry..."

"Look... I want tonight to be romantic..."

"You want to sweep her off her feet..."

"Yes!"

"You want her to _swoooon..."_

"Dora, I'm serious!"

"Yes... Yes, you are... And you're over thinking this. But, let's see..."

Before Dora could think of anything, Harry had a more immediate concern. Wendy and a rather lovely blonde woman in a nice light blue dress were climbing through the mirror on his dresser.

"Um... Dora?"

"Yeah?"

"Wendy and a rather lovely blonde woman in a nice light blue dress just climbed through the mirror on my dresser. The dress matches her eyes."

"Ah, must be Luna's Godmother... She likes traveling through mirrors. I'll be right over."

After disconnecting, Harry realized who the blonde woman with the reflective sky blue eyes had to be.

"Queen Alice of Wonderland?" he asked. There was a time not long ago, he thought, when he would have been surprised at having Alice of Bloody Wonderland coming into his room through a mirror.

"And you're Harry Potter," she answered. "I understand you're needing advice on dating my Goddaughter."

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

"Mirana, the White Queen, told me."

"How'd _she _know?"

"In all the years I've known her, I've never figured that out. She's... nonlinear in her perceptions is the best way I can describe it. She has a very special relationship with Time, you see."

When Dora arrived, she found Harry receiving romantic advice.

"It's all about creating the right romantic atmosphere," said Wendy.

"But that differs from person to person," said Alice.

"We know our Luna very well..."

"And, we know what delights a fairy maiden..."

"Who'd know better than us?"

"A fairy lover doesn't hold back anything."

"We love and war with all our passion."

"Though we're not _all _as bloodthirsty as Wendy..."

"I'm _not_ bloodthirsty! Honestly..."

"As for tonight... Simply experience it as _she _does. Be completely open to it all. Let the magic take you where it will. No harm will come to you, tonight. _We _will make sure of that."

"And the place you'll be taking her to is a very special one... Madcap's."

"Madcaps?" Dora said, in recognition. "_Cool!"_

"You know the place?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah... Emily Piper owns it. She's an old friend of my parents."

"Is she a witch?" Harry asked.

"She's not a witch, but she's quite magical," answered Alice.

"She used to be what you'd call a muggle, but now she is one of the Fair Folk," said Wendy.

Dora said, "She and her band play on Friday nights. The band is also called the Madcaps... I sit in with 'em when I'm free that night."

"You're a musician?" asked Harry.

"I'm a woman of many talents," said Dora.

"Give Emily a call and tell her you can play, tonight, then," said Alice. "Since Harry will be there, you can work and play at the same time."

"What kind of music is it?" asked Harry.

"Hard to describe," said Dora. "It's sort of a freeform Celtic psychedelic alternative... thing."

"That's a good description," said Wendy.

"The food's great, too. You'll like it. Luna loves it."

"So," Harry asked, "how do we get there?"

Wendy smiled, and said, "We fly, of course!"

* * *

><p>The new Minister for Magic and the man he replaced were meeting with the Prime Minister, today. Albus Dumbledore would need to learn all the details of the meeting, so he'd know how to proceed against Andromeda Black-Tonks and her Seelie Court allies.<p>

How the Ministry had originally planned the meeting was going to be so simple. Albus's agent, Kingsley, was to be assigned the Prime Minister's bodyguard, so when the meeting took place, the muggle would be alone with three wizards who would use the needed mind magics to keep him confused and frightened, thus keeping the muggles from involving themselves in the situation with Tom.

But, the Prime Minister's office informed the Ministry of Magic that a wizard bodyguard wasn't necessary. Dumbledore was certain the Fae were guarding the Prime Minister, and that presented a large problem.

Whatever Andromeda was up to, she was drawing allies from outside the Wizarding world. With the Fae behind her, she was as dangerous as Tom. So, Dumbledore decided the best strategy, or at least the start of one, would be to remove the Seelie Court's access to Wizarding Britain.

First, would be the manufacture and distribution of wands in Britain. Ollivander's disappearance provided an opportunity not to be wasted. No one could make a wand like the Ollivanders, of course. That was because of the fairy magic they used that not only allowed an Ollivander to remember every single wand he or she made, and who received it, but to perfectly match the wand to the witch or wizard. They had started when the Irish arrived in, and took over, what became known as Scotland, named for Queen Scota. Since, not only had they cornered the British market, but the French, Spanish, North American, and Japanese markets.

The current plan was for British wizards to use different wand manufacturers, a free market. But, that would just mean that when the war was over, the Ollivanders would return and dominate, again, simply because no one could match their quality.

So, on Monday, Dumbledore was going to have one of his loyalists propose a single wand manufacturer for Britain be selected. Dumbledore, himself, would interview the prospects, and make the final selection. The manufacturer selected would then have the exclusive license to manufacture wands in Great Britain, cutting the Ollivanders out, for good.

The second step was the most dangerous. There were so many ways it could go very wrong, but time was of the essence. The threat needed to be removed before the next Summer, so his endgame with Tom could proceed on schedule.

Keeping his plans for dealing with Tom on schedule was still the most important thing, which was why he was visiting the Burrow.

Things were currently in a delicate state. Hermione Granger wasn't quite fully conditioned against her parents and the muggle world. She was still subject to muggle influence, rather than entirely his own. If she wasn't cleansed of her radical ideas, she could become the next Andromeda Black. Dumbledore couldn't afford to break her completely from Harry, though. Harry would need her brain to see Dumbledore's plans through, but, for this school year, he needed her distracted. Ronald Weasley was how Dumbledore was going to do it.

As for Harry, it was important he be distracted, as well, and not asking Dumbledore too many questions. Also, he was a teenage boy, and there was too great a risk that his interests would be in the wrong girl. If he fell for Hermione, they would draw primary influence from each other instead of the Weasleys and, more importantly, himself. Then, there was his interest in Ravenclaws. Patil and Chang were bad enough if he resumed things with either, and Luna Lovegood... Dumbledore shuddered at the thought.

The Weasley girl would be nearly perfect for what Dumbledore needed. Molly had raised her to be a proper witch, though she was spending far too much time with Dean Thomas. Like Hermione, Dean was still subject to muggle influences, and had too great an interest in King Arthur, and therefore Avalon. He seemed to be trying to be Eleanor of Aquitaine's idea of what a knight should be. When Dumbledore was young, Eleanor's reputation had been properly blackened in Britain. Now, British muggles and witches alike were admiring her as much as those blasted French did.

He couldn't allow the Thomas boy to cultivate an interest in the Celtic Queens and Priestesses in Ginny. It was bad enough she was named for one of them. What was Arthur _thinking, _naming his daughter that? Oh, Dumbledore _knew _it had to be Arthur Weasley who named her, given his own name. Ginny had slowly become entirely too willful. Fortunately, it had been Molly who had been the primary force guiding her daughter, so it would be a simple matter to revert her to the girl she was when she first arrived at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore couldn't allow the girl to get over her crush on Harry, or to have any thoughts in life beyond landing him as her husband. He needed her to be the proper girl a boy wants for a wife. Oh, Albus had been told things had changed since his youth, but he was certain that what a boy still wanted in a potential future wife was one that would think only in terms of pleasing him. She would be properly subservient and obedient. She would be soft and yielding, and always agree with and support her man. She would bear his children and always have dinner waiting for him when he got home.

Not that she would actually be able to marry him and raise a family, of course, since Harry wasn't going to survive Albus's plans, but Harry's foremost desire was to have the family he never had. That's what made the Weasleys such ideal tools for Dumbledore to use for forging his weapon.

Unfortunately, his private chat with Ginny wasn't going as well as he'd hoped.

"It'd be kind of weird," she said.

"Weird?"

"He's already family, really... And I want to see how things go with Dean..."

"But you shouldn't give up on your dreams, Ginny."

"C'mon, I'm not a little girl, anymore... I'm over it. Why are you so interested in my romantic life, anyway?"

"I just want the best for you, and don't want to see you hurt. After all, there was Tom..."

"Well, any _physical _boys hurt me, they got six big brothers to answer to, _and _Harry. Besides, I can take care of myself pretty good when it comes to boys close to my age. Just ask Malfoy."

"Lemon drop?"

"Nah, I'm trying to watch the sweets..."

Oh, enough of this... "Imperio," said Dumbledore.

He would never forget Ginny's expression when she realized what was happening to her. They usually didn't have time to realize it before the curse took effect. But then, something like it had happened to her during her first year at Hogwarts. Oh well...

"This is for the greater good," he told her. She was shaking. The girl was actually fighting it. "Open you mouth... Good girl... Have a lemon drop."

A tear streamed down her face, but she complied.

"Obliviate," he said, next. There, now the conditioning potions would take effect without her knowing she'd been forced to take them, or feeling her trust in him had been violated. All would be well.

"Now, Ginny, you're quite right," he said. "Harry needs to know love. And, don't feel guilty about using Dean to make Harry feel jealous. It's for the greater good, after all. Harry will know love when he feels jealousy, a monster in his chest insisting on it's own way."

Yes, Dumbledore could envision it, Harry becoming increasingly resentful towards his rival, the beast that was Love triumphing, and Harry looking at a crushed Dean Thomas with a gloating expression, rejoicing in the boy's pain. He vaguely remembered some book he read long ago claiming that love was the opposite of this. He couldn't remember which book it was, he had read so many. It had to be something blasphemous.

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times," he continued. "It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that Harry possesses in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. The Unspeakables study it's liquid form in that room, called Amortentia..."

* * *

><p>Harry was dressed nicely, but casually, when Dora brought him to the Rook.<p>

Luna came downstairs, and she looked beautiful, in a blue dress. He'd brought roses, for which she smiled, shyly.

"You look wonderful," said Harry.

"So do you, Harry," said Luna.

"Where's your dad?"

"Spending the night with Dora's parents. Our parents are _very _close."

"I'll meet you at Madcaps," said Dora. "Wendy will handle your transportation." With that, she disapparated.

"When will she get here?" Harry wondered.

"At twilight, I expect," said Luna.

As the sun was beginning to set, Harry noticed, outside a window, something that he first thought was a firefly, except it was too large, and the light it was emitting too bright. Also, fireflies didn't leave glittery trails in their wake. He'd seen something like it at Hogwarts around Christmas, and realized what it had to be.

Luna opened the window, and the pixie flew inside. Her movements sounded like the jingle of tiny bells. She said something to Luna, who smiled. The pixie then flew right in front of Harry's face. It was true what Harry had been told, days before. High Pixies _were _more beautiful and wonderful than the Cornish ones, and more _dangerous, _he reminded himself. The pixie had what seemed to be a permanent mischievous expression.

Luna said, "Harry, meet Tinkerbell of the High Pixies of Kensington Gardens."

"Hello, Tinkerbell," he said. He wondered if his dad and godfather even met this most famous of pixies during their visits to Kensington Gardens.

"She says Wendy is waiting for us, out back."

They went to the back of the house. Harry opened the door to a truly breathtaking sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Luna, beside him.

It was a clearing, surrounded by forest, with a pond. Wendy was standing in the clearing, and beckoning them to come to her. Floating everywhere was a countless number of pixies, all glowing, all leaving shimmering trails behind them, and the same tiny jingling bell-like sound, providing an effect something like a large number of wind chimes, but musical.

"Harry," said Wendy, "Luna tells me you like to fly."

"Yes," he replied, softly.

"Have you ever flown like this?"

She rose, floating a few feet above them.

"No," Harry replied, "but I'd like to."

"Then, think the happiest thought..."

"Like a Patronus Charm," Luna added.

"Then, a little pixie dust. Tink?"

Tinkerbell fluttered over Harry and Luna, and the shimmering dust floated down over them. Luna took his hand in hers, and Harry didn't have to consider what happy thought he'd use. It was right there.

He felt... light, like he was floating on air. He looked down to see that he actually was.

It was wonderful.

Wendy laughed with a child-like joy, and said, "Follow me!"

With the pixies, they first flew above, and circled, the Rook, before heading to Ottery-St-Catchpole. When they reached the town, they dove, flying just above the buildings, the pixies doing mischief here and there. Harry thought the twins would be sorry they missed this.

As they reached the town's almost four and a half century old church, some of the pixies flew into the bell tower and proceeded to ring every bell there. An angry Vicar stormed outside.

"Clear off!" he yelled. "Pixie Day was two weeks ago! Bloody pixies..."

Even playing Quidditch, riding Buckbeat... Nothing compared to the exhilaration of this flight, holding hands with Luna, flying with the pixies, not needing to ride anything. He didn't notice how far they flew or how long. He was simply in the moment.

Finally, they came down to what looked to be a very large pub. The sign hanging at the entrance told him they were at Madcap's. Harry realized he had no idea exactly where they were. There was a road the pub was located on, and surrounding forest, with a lot of mist. Wendy led them inside, and... Harry was reminded of his first impression, years ago, of the Leaky Cauldron, how strange and magical it was, yet still very much a pub.

This was even more so.

"I've never been in a pub with bookshelves," he said.

"What pubs have you been to?" Luna asked.

"Just the wizarding ones."

"Ah. Bookshelves aren't uncommon in pubs not owned by magi."

"People get a pint, grab a book, and read?"

"Sometimes, yes. Though, that's usually during the day. It gets a little loud at night, as you can see."

"And hear. Would you like a drink?"

"Gillywater, please."

"Ah, that answered my next question... They have butterbeer here, too, I guess?"

"Of course."

"Wendy, what would you like?"

"I'll have to come with," said Wendy. "They won't serve you what I'm drinking."

Harry and Wendy went to the bar and ordered their drinks, Wendy ordering a Newcastle. Harry noticed the prices were listed in both muggle and wizard currency.

"I kind of lost track of where we were going when we were flying," said Harry while they were waiting.

"The first time is like that," said Wendy.

"So, where _is _this?"

"We're still in Devon, though a little off the beaten path."

Harry saw a large framed poster, depicting an illustration of a young Alice, with whom Harry recognized as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, with some other creatures sitting at a table, a depiction of the Mad Tea Party. Above the illustration were the words, "WHY IS THE HATTER MAD? (Still more apologies to Lewis Carroll)." He read the writing under the picture...

_"Have some Guinness?" said the March Hare._

_"I don't see any Guinness," Alice replied._

_"There isn't any," said the March Hare._

_"Then you must be mad to offer me some!" said Alice, indignantly._

_"It's after hours," said the Hatter, "and we can't get any. That's enough to make anyone mad."_

_"But surely you could have ordered some to drink at home," said Alice._

_"There!" said the March Hare. "We never thought of that. That just shows you how mad we must be."_

Below it, in large red letters, read, "GUINNESS IS GOOD FOR YOU."

"Alice advertised beer?" Harry asked.

"For decades," said Wendy.

They returned to Luna to find her chatting with Alice. Harry guessed that the dark, thick looking liquid she was drinking wasn't tea.

"Hi, Alice," Harry greeted as he handed Luna her drink. "So, Guinness is good for you?"

Alice held her glass up, and said, "That particular brand reduces blood clots and your risk of heart attack, like red wine and dark chocolate. Just don't drink too much of it. Strongest beer you'll ever drink."

Just then, Dora approached them with a very pretty blonde woman he didn't recognize.

"Wotcher, Harry. This is Emily. She owns the place."

"A pleasure to meet you, Emily."

"Likewise. Hiya, Luna."

"Hello, Emily. How are things?"

"Same as always... We got you a table close to where we're playing. Some friends of yours are already there."

"Don't worry," Dora said to Harry. "They won't tattle on you for being out of prison, for a while... Hey, Ripper!" she called to someone.

The man that she was addressing didn't seem like a "Ripper" to Harry, at least at first glance. He was tall, middle aged, though quite handsome, Harry had to admit. And, he wore glasses. But, he seemed too... dignified for the name Dora called him.

"Now, Dora, nobody calls me that, any more, but your parents and Emily, here."

"Because _we _knew you _when," _said Emily. "But I think there's still a little of the old Ripper, in there."

"Harry Potter," said Luna, "this is Rupert Giles, an old friend of the family."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," said Harry, offering his hand. The man had a surprisingly strong handshake. Despite Giles's bookish exterior, Harry felt there was something... _intense _about the man. He'd probably earned the nickname Dora used for him. Harry wondered if that was how people felt when meeting himself. Or, maybe, if it one day would be.

"You look more like your mother every time I see you, Luna," said Giles. "How's your dad?"

"Doing very well tonight, I imagine. He's spending the night with Andy and Ted."

"Ah. Yes, Andy can be quite..." He looked at Dora, and said, "Um, I mean..."

Dora laughed, and said, "Like I don't know what my parents get up to..."

"Yes, but.." Giles flashed a devilish grin, and said, "We don't want to shock Harry, _too _much."

Dora replied, "True... He'll have enough to absorb, already."

"How about we find our table, Harry?" Luna suggested.

So, they headed towards where the band was setting up. Harry was wondering which table was theirs when he heard a voice.

"Oi! Harry! We're over here!"

The voice belonged to Bill Weasley, who was there with Fleur, and, to Harry's shock, Neville, along with a young, beautiful, nymph-like woman with green hair that Harry didn't recognize.

Noticing his confusion, Luna said, "Oh, that's right, you haven't met Neville's girlfriend."

So, they sat, and Harry was introduced to Afal. They ordered their food, and Neville told him how he met Afal near the end of term at Hogwarts, but had actually known her all his life, as she was not only the soul of the apple trees of the Blessed Grove in the Forbidden Forest, but those of Longbottom Hall in Lancashire. She had trees in other places, as well, making her effectively immortal. Neville explained that normally a Dryad only had one tree, but Helga Hufflepuff, with Rowena Ravenclaw's help, made Afal special.

"I've never heard of the Blessed Grove," said Harry.

"Few have," said Luna. "Most of those who know of it consider it just a legend, like they did the Chamber of Secrets."

"So, Helga Hufflepuff built a secret place like Salazar Slytherin. But," he said to Afal, "you seem a lot nicer than the basilisk."

Afal's expression changed to sadness.

"Basil was one of my oldest friends," she said.

"Basil?"

Neville answered, "What she named the basilisk."

"I know you had no choice, but I still miss him," she told Harry.

"He was hurting people."

"He only did it because that nasty boy made him. Poor Basil..."

"Didn't Slytherin put him there to kill muggleborns in the first place?"

"No. He was supposed to be the last line of defence against invading armies."

"Oh." Harry wondered if he'd misjudged Salazar Slytherin, all these years. "I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault, but Tom Riddle's. The Old Hall Slytherin thought his descendants could be trusted to serve the school."

"Old Hall?"

"I never understood how he got that name..."

Fleur explained, "Salazar means Old Hall."

"Oh," said Harry. "Thanks. So, if you don't mind me asking... What are _you _supposed to do? Why did Helga Hufflepuff create the Blessed Grove?"

Afal was smiling, happily, again, and said, "I'm waiting for the Gentle One."

"The Gentle One? Who's that?"

"She who Sorcha said would come. The centaurs say it will be very soon."

"OK... Who's Sorcha?"

Luna answered, "The Ravenclaw. 'Rowena' was a bad English translation that came centuries later, because those in charge of the Ministry at the time wanted a non-Celtic name and one that began with the same letter as Ravenclaw. No Celtic family would have named a child 'Rowena.' That name represented Saxon treachery. Sorcha, herself, would be outraged that people call her that. The Grey Lady only uses it because the students wouldn't know who she was talking about if she used her real name. Hufflepuff wasn't named 'Helga,' either."

"Well, she _wouldn't _have been," said Bill, "being Welsh."

"OK," said Harry, "what was Hufflepuff's real name?"

Afal answered, "Bendigedig."

"Ah... I guess 'Helga' was just easier to pronounce. What was Gryffindor's real name?"

"Godric."

"Well, _that's _easy to remember... So, Bill, come here often?"

"Fleur introduced it to me, actually," said Bill. "Kind of embarrassing considering I'm _from _Devon..."

Fleur said, "It's not exactly well known among wizards, 'Arry. I know that sounds strange considering the crowd, but there's more than magi, here."

Neville added, "You have to be a friend of the Fair Folk to find it. You, me, and Bill can because we're all _dating _the Fair Folk."

"And aren't we the luckiest blokes in Britain?" said Bill.

Harry had to agree.

The food arrived, and Dora was right. It was great. Speaking of Dora, she and the band were ready to play.

Emily not only ran a great pub, but she had a great set of pipes. The music seemed to take him to a place. Harry was too young to drink alcohol, but he found the music and the atmosphere intoxicating, enough.

Dora came up to the mic with an acoustic guitar, and she and Emily sang a song, together. Dora had a good singing voice, Harry thought. He didn't understand what the song she and Emily were singing was about, but he liked it.

_The madcap laughed at the man on the border  
><em>_Hey ho, huff the talbot  
><em>_The winds they blew and the leaves did wag  
><em>_And they'll never put me in their bag  
><em>_The seas will reach and always see_  
><em>So high you go, so low you creep<br>The wind it blows in tropical heat  
><em>_The drones they throng on mossy seats  
>The squeaking door will always creep<br>Two up two down we'll never meet  
>So merrily trip for good my side<br>Please leave us here  
>Close our eyes to the octopus ride <em>

Emily said, "This next one is a Waterboys song, dedicated to our darling Wendy, called 'The Pan Within'"

"Ooo," said Luna, standing. "I'm going to dance."

Fleur and Afal had the same idea, and joined Luna in the space in front of where the band was playing.

_Come with me  
>on a journey beneath the skin<br>Come with me  
>on a journey under the skin<br>We will look together  
>for the Pan within<em>

_Close your eyes  
><em>_breathe slow, we'll begin  
><em>_Close your eyes  
><em>_breathe slow and we will begin  
><em>_To look together  
><em>_for the Pan within_

There was nothing planned in how the three danced, no sort of choreography, but they seemed like they'd always danced, together. Harry was entranced.

_Put your face in my window  
><em>_breathe a night full of treasures  
><em>_The wind is delicious  
>sweet and wild with the promise of pleasure<br>The stars are alive  
>and nights like these<br>Were born to be  
>sanctified by you and me<br>Lovers, thieves, fools, and pretenders  
>and all we gotta do is surrender<em>

Harry had once been told that he'd know it was the real thing when he felt a ravenous monster rising in his chest demanding to be sated, a jealous, territorial, terrible, beast. He really didn't think that made falling in love sound very pleasant.

This didn't feel anything like that. He felt _elation _watching Luna dance, a feeling he knew was shared by Neville and Bill watching their respective fairy lovers. He wanted this feeling to go on, forever. No jealousy knowing every male and a percentage of the females were watching their girls with desire. Oh, if any of these blokes harassed them, he, Neville, and Bill would deal with the situation, of course, if the girls themselves didn't, first.

When the band's set ended, it was time to leave. Harry and Luna complimented Dora, and told their friends they'd see them again, soon. They stepped outside with Wendy, and the pixies appeared, as if on cue.

The flight back ended in the clearing behind the Rook. The pixies remained, creating a music of their own.

"I'll be back in a bit," said Wendy. "I have to collect something in the house for you."

After Wendy went inside, Harry asked, "Did you enjoy the evening?"

"Yes," said Luna, "but it's not over, yet."

"I owe you a dance, don't I?"

The pixie music sounded now like a waltz. Harry bowed, and he and Luna began dancing. The pixie lights surrounded them, and the began to twirl upwards, dancing in the air.

Harry leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her. He felt something strange. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, then himself, he realized what it was.

"So," he asked, "where did our clothes go?"

"They'll turn up. We don't need them, right now..."

He quickly had an erection, and, he saw, from her nipples, she was as aroused as he was. The pixies began lowering them, still circling in their dance, to the ground. Harry stepped back to get a good look at her. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. While she looked great dressed, she looked her best in nothing at all.

He noticed something else out there, with them.

"I guess Wendy decided your bed should be out here, tonight," he said.

"That's very nice of her."

As she maneuvered him onto the bed, he said, "Luna, I've never..."

"Shh... I'll guide you through it."

Either she was a great teacher, or he was a great student. Maybe both...

After, they held each other, and sleep took them.

It was the best sleep he'd ever had. None of the nightmares that usually haunted him, just Luna's comforting presence.


	15. Saturn

A/N: Just a reminder, since it's coming up... Ron demonstrated in DH that you can learn the snake language. The basis for Voldemort and the DEs being unable to come within a hundred yards of Thelema is from DH, where it was demonstrated that the Tonks home was Voldemort-proof. Long time members of HP Fandom will recognize the homage to Makani, one of the best, and funniest, artists the Fandom has produced. And yes, I'm playing up the "Snakes are sexy" trope to the hilt, because it's fun. :)

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Saturn**

I really liked the snake that breaks out of the cage in the beginning of the movie. I saw it in real life, and it was really cool. Really big and fat. The owls are cool as well, but you can't really pet them.

-Tom Felton

* * *

><p>July 6, 1996, the Rook, Devon, England, UK<p>

Saturday was named for Saturn, the Roman God of Time.

As Harry awakened in Luna's bed, which was not in it's usual place in Luna's bedroom, but outside in the clearing behind the Rook, he had one question.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Around 9-ish," Luna, snuggling against him, replied.

"How do you know?"

"The sun's position."

They stayed there, for a bit, holding each other. Harry liked where he was, at the moment, and felt no motivation to move... That is, until a head poked up from beside the bed. Harry was startled, as it was a large snake. Luna wasn't, though. She seemed to be familiar with it.

"Good morning," Luna greeted the snake, smiling.

On the bed's headboard shelf, Harry found his glasses, their wands, and phones. Putting his glasses on, he could see the snake better. He recognized the species as a boa, like the one he freed at the zoo, years before. This wasn't _that _boa. For one thing, this one had pink markings. But there was something familiar about her... Somehow, he knew it was a _her._ And, she was looking at him with what was somehow an amused expression, something he was fairly certain boas couldn't do.

_"Wotcher, Harry," _she said in the snake language.

_"Dora?" _he answered, automatically using the snake language when speaking with them. Yes, he recognized, it was definitely Dora.

Dora, who was now a nice sized, and very pretty, boa constrictor, climbed in the bed and cuddled between him and Luna. Luna began stroking her, affectionately. Since Dora seemed to enjoy that, Harry did, too. He mused that people assume, because of their shiny scales, snakes feel slimy to the touch. They're always surprised at how they feel when they're brave enough to pet one. Just be careful it's a safe one to pet.

"_So_," Harry said, "_you're an Animagus._"

"_Among other things," _Dora answered. "_I was conceived and born in the Fairylands..."_

_"Really? Wouldn't that make you...?"_

_"Yeah, that's my big secret. Fae are often shape-shifters, and I inherited being a Metamorphmagus from Mum, so learning to be an Animagus was a lot easier and more natural for me than it is for most."_

_"How'd you wind up with a boa as your form?"_

_"You recognize it?"_

_"I befriended one a few years back."_

_"Ah, well, Mum always had a thing for boas... She wanted one when she was a kid."_

_"Why a boa and not, y'know, something from this hemisphere?"_

_"They make better friends than pythons. Pythons sometimes turn on people. Anyway, Mum identified with snakes, so the boa ended up being her Animagus form. Between her and Seth... He's her Naga..."_

_"Her what?"_

_"I'll explain what a Naga is, later... Anyway, between them, I ended up as a boa, too. Which works, since boas are big enough not to be eaten by eagles," _she said, looking at Luna.

Luna said, "_I'd never eat you, Dora... Not that definition of 'eat,' at any rate. How my mother used to eat your mother, on the other hand..."_

A surprised Harry asked Luna, "_You're a Parselmouth?"_

_"No, but one can learn the language. I like to understand the boas in my life," _she said, grinning at Dora.

_"I didn't know you could learn that. Why don't they teach it at... Never mind, I know... There are things the Ministry doesn't want us to know. Oh, and Dora? You're the cutest, most adorable, snake I've ever met."_

_"Thanks!" _ Dora replied, with a grin, leaving Harry wondering how she was doing that. "_Anyway, time to get up, you two..."_

Harry looked around the bed for his clothes. The pixies had just made them disappear, the night before.

"Um, where are our clothes?" he asked.

Luna answered, "They'll turn up. You don't need them, right now. When I'm at home, I often don't bother dressing."

"Um," he said, trying to figure out what to do with his wand and phone, "is this how you got into the habit of putting your wand behind your ear?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she said as she put her wand behind her ear. Harry decided to, as well. "See? Now you can carry Dora back to the house with us."

"But, I'm still holding my phone... I only have one hand free."

"_Harry," _said Dora, _"I'm a boa! I have a great grip, right now." _With that, she wrapped herself around his body, her head on his shoulder. "_I like this."_

"I'm... finding it strangely stimulating, myself."

As they walked to the house, he said, "Something I've always wondered about Animagi... Where do your clothes go? You're wearing them, then you transform and you're not wearing them, then you turn back human and you're fully dressed, again."

_"It's something they worked out somewhere along the way, when magi started getting really modest. Not that it matters to me, at the moment. I transformed right after I'd dried off from my shower, so I wasn't wearing anything."_

"Ah... Well..."

Dora laughed, and said, "_What, it makes a difference whether the boa wrapped around you was wearing clothes or not before she transformed?" _ She added, flirtatiously, _"It's still my naked, smooth, scales wrapped around your bare skin..."_

An amused Luna said, "And they say Animagus transformations don't alter the way a person behaves in their animal form..."

"Oh, and another thing," said Harry, "wotcher isn't a word in the snake language."

_"Yeah, I speak Snakelish. It's like Spanglish only with the snake language instead of Spanish."_

After they were inside, Dora unwrapped herself from Harry, and said, "_You two take a shower. Breakfast should be here by the time you're done, which I expect will be quite a while, since you'll be shagging some more."_

Dora was right. Harry and Luna were all over each other as soon as they had the water at the right temperature. Harry discovered that Luna, while not a snake Animagus, could do a great job of wrapping her body around him, herself. Instead of the gentle love making of the night before, this was pure passion and intensity. He lifted her as her limbs coiled around him, and pressed her against the tiles, thrusting inside her as he grunted and she moaned with pleasure.

After they were spent, then clean, they toweled off and went downstairs, as Harry's clothes were still missing, and Luna didn't bother with them. Dora was waiting in the dining room, with scones, fruit, milk, and juices on the table.

"_Jeeves brought us breakfast, and put Luna's bed back in her room," _said Dora.

"That's very nice of him," said Luna.

Dora then transformed back to human. As pretty a boa as she was, that was nothing compared to the beautiful nude human woman standing before him, Harry thought.

"Hungry?" she asked with the same smile as before.

Hermione _had _cursed him... Or blessed him... Whichever... And now he could honestly tell Hermione that yes, her nude form still impressed him.

* * *

><p>Seth slipped into the master bedroom at Thelema. It was time to wake Andromeda.<p>

Most misunderstood Seth's relationship with Andy, thinking him a pet. Other thought him her Familiar, which was closer to the truth.

Seth, like others of his kind who developed relationships with magi, was a Naga. Like Andromeda, he was descended from Ananta Shesha, the cosmic snake that is said to be an Avatar of the Supreme God. It is said that when Ananta Shesta uncoils, time moves forward and Creation takes place. When he coils back, the universe ceases to exist. He will remain. He was said to have had human forms and incarnations, including Patanjali, who compiled the Yoga Sutras.

The Greeks knew the cosmic snake as Ophion, thinking him one of the Titans. With the water goddess Danu, he fathered the Tuatha de Danaan, the people who would eventually become the Fae.

The Nagas are lower level deities associated with rebirth, immortality, and fertility. They are the guardians of wells, rivers, and springs. They are associated with the Elixir of Life and the Cintamani, the jewel known in the West as the Philosopher's Stone.

In olden times, the Naga had the ability to assume human form, often marrying human princes and princesses. The Naga King Mucalinda protected the Buddha from the elements while he was under the lotus tree achieving enlightenment.

In China, the Naga is quite large, known as the Chinese Dragon. The Chinese also spoke of the Snake Goddess Nuwa, who, when a dispute among gods almost brought about the destruction of the Earth, used her own body to hold back the destructive forces, thus keeping the world in existence. It is also said that she, and her husband, Fuxi, are the parents of Humankind.

Australia has the Rainbow Serpent, who controls oils and waters, created the ridges, mountains, and gorges, and is associated with land, water, life, and fertility.

In the Middle East, the Naga became the Jinn, known for granting wishes. In Egypt, there was Wadget. In Africa, there's Mami Wata, associated with water, sex, fertility, healing, and fidelity.

In Spain and Portugal there are the Mouras, women who can be either snake or human, who guard wells and treasures.

In the Americas, there was Quetzalcoatl, the feathered serpent god of the Aztecs, who some Mormon scholars believe was Christ visiting the Americas following the Resurrection. North American tribes revered the rattlesnake. The rattlesnake would become significant in the history of the United States as the symbol of the rebelling colonies during the American Revolution, depicted on their flag with the words, "Don't tread on me."

Ben Franklin wrote of the rattlesnake, "She never begins an attack, nor, once engaged, ever surrenders: She is therefore an emblem of magnanimity and true courage... she never wounds 'till she has generously given notice, even to her enemy, and cautioned him against the danger of treading on her."

The sworn enemies of the Nagas had been their cousins, the Garadas, the eagle people that ruled the birds. Neither side could claim to not be partially at fault for the conflict, but the Garada King, Syena, was especially vindictive, having once been enslaved to the Naga, and slaughtered them at every opportunity. Matali, the charioteer of Indra, sought the handsome young Naga, Sumukha, to marry his daughter Gunakesi, only to learn that Syena had announced his intent to devour the young Naga, just as he had previously murdered his father. Matali went to Indra and Vishnu and persuaded them to give Sumukha the Elixir of Life. The youth drank it, and was rendered impervious to any attack by the Lord of the Birds. The young lovers were then happily married.

At another time, there was an attempted full scale genocide of the serpents in a ritual sacrifice by King Janamejaya, who would call the snakes by name and force them into the fire. The Naga King Vasuki foresaw this, and knew his people would need a hero to deliver him. He proposed that his sister, Manasa, marry the renowned ascetic Jaratkaru, producing "a son of the splendor of a celestial child." The boy was named Astika, and he would be the savior of the snakes.

As the sacrifice was prepared, and Janamejaya was calling the snakes, Astika came up to him and praised the sacrifice was such beautiful words that the King offered to grant him any boon of his choosing. Astika immediately requested that the sacrifices be stopped. Janamejaya regretted having made the offer, but was true to his word, and the sacrifices ended.

Eventually, the Buddha forged a truce between the Nagas and Garadas. But, that wasn't the only conflict among the divinities of India. The enemies of the Devas were the Asuras. The Hindus had a hostile view of the Asuras, but the Persians, descendants of Perseus and Andromeda, did not, as the conflict between the groups was primarily political. The Persian Zoroastrians came to view the Devas the same way the Hindus viewed the Asuras, whom the Zoroastrians supported. Among the Asuras were the Children of Danu.

The Children of Danu had lost a war with the Devas, the Hindu gods, resulting in them being driven to the sea. They eventually landed in what is now Ireland, where they ruled for centuries until being driven into the Otherworld by the Milesians, where they became the Fae. While King Syena of the Garadas was firmly loyal to the Devi, some of his people intermarried with the Children of Danu, as evidenced by the Morrigan and some of her descendants such as Morgan le Fay and the Ravenclaw, who could transform into great birds of prey, and could command them. The Ravenclaw would one day join three other great Magi, including a descendant of the Mouras known as Slytherin, to build a great school for the magical arts.

All the various magical beings would find themselves victims of another force at the end of the 17th Century. European magi used the Statutes of Secrecy as an excuse to persecute other magical species. The brownies on this plane were enslaved, the centaurs taken from their homeland. And the Nagas and Garadas?

Their ability to shift into their human forms was taken away from them. They were trapped in their animal forms. This made marrying humans impossible, and even communicating with them quite difficult, as few humans spoke their languages, and the animal forms weren't equipped to form human words. The Naga and Garadas were let with only their own races to breed with, which, over time, weakened them, further. No Naga or Garada born since would likely be able to assume a human form even if the enchantments were broken. The owls among the Garadas were enslaved as messengers for the magi. They actually had the gall to use the Trojan War as justification, saying that is what happens when you let deities go around taking animal forms. As if the circumstances of Helen's conception and birth had anything to do with it, or Helen, herself. The Trojan War was caused by the vanity of Olympian goddesses and the ambition and easily wounded pride of mortal men. Helen had no control over the situation, yet these magi blamed _her._

The Asian magi protested this being done without their consent, but they would learn, in the ensuing decades, just how much their opinions mattered to the European wizards.

One day, one of the oldest, most respected, and most powerful of the Fae, Glinda the Good, traveled to India to make peace between the Asuras and the Devas. She then brought the ancient knowledge of the East back to her American Fairyland of Oz. From there, she set events into motion, events Seth had become a part of.

Seth met Andy in Rio, where she, Ted, Morgan, Xeno, and a very young Dora were in town for Carnival. He'd first thought her a Naga that had somehow been able to achieve her human form. She and Morgan explained to him what she actually was. Andy said there _was _some Naga ancestors in the Black family, and she theorized that the shape shifting gift from the Rosier family brought her inner serpent closer to the surface. Her daughter would later add credence to that theory.

Andy was sleeping between Ted and Xeno. Seth remembered, and missed, their fourth. How he enjoyed waking her in the morning was inspired by how other species sometimes awakened their humans. He slipped under the covers from the foot of the bed, moved upwards, and licked her face, happily. She was a very pretty human, but that was nothing compared to her boa form, Seth thought.

"Mmm... I'm awake, Seth," said Andy.

This apparently woke Ted and Xeno, as well.

Xeno said, looking at her and Seth, "There's a lot of mythic symbolism in what I'm seeing, now... I'll understand it more, after coffee."

Andy slipped out of bed and she and Seth headed down to the workout room, where she did her morning yoga exercises.

_"Jeeves said to tell you your mother called," _Seth said in the snake language, _"Severus has agreed to be at Eden at the time you requested."_

_"Good," _she replied, also in the snake language, even though Seth, being a Naga, could understand English.

_"Jeeves is at the Rook, but should be back by the time you finish your exercises and shower. Nymphadora had called to leave a message that Luna got lucky."_

_"Good for her. Jeeves decided they needed one of his breakfasts, I presume?"_

_"Of course. Nymphadora thinks they'll be ready to move to the next step, today."_

_"Hope they're not rushing things."_

_"I trust Nymphadora's judgment, now that she's freed from Dumbledore's control... Deep breaths... I know mentioning him makes you angry."_

_"I'm fine, Seth. I take no pleasure in the old man's impending demise. Nick and Perri wouldn't want that. Neither would Morgan. It's a pity, really... He has done many great things."_

At breakfast, she discussed her impending meeting with her sister, Narcissa, and Severus Snape at Eden, as well as what everyone was getting up to at the Rook.

She said to Xeno, "I know you're not comfortable with your daughter being sexually active."

He replied, "Every father of a Fairy Maiden knows the time will come when she'll be a Fairy Lover. It's part of their job description. I can only hope she's chosen wisely."

"Well, from what we were told, the world needs this boy to achieve his potential."

"That's another thing... No father wants his daughter to be a target."

"She was going to be involved, regardless. We just have to make certain the odds are in their favor."

Ted said, "Speaking of which... are you sure it's a good idea to invite Severus Snape to your meeting with Cissy? He'll just report everything back to Dumbledore."

"Yes, but, aside from the benefits of having Severus assisting Cissy, not only do I have the opportunity to open his mind about a few things, but I can provide Dumbledore with a little misdirection. His game is chess, not poker. I'll reveal enough cards to where he'll think it's my entire hand. I also have the advantage that he sees everything in such absolute terms. Anything that does not agree completely with him, he places in a box, and labels it. As long as what I show him conforms with how he's labeled me, he won't consider anything else."

* * *

><p>Dora was pouring some liquid and a powder in a blender. It seemed Jeeves had brought them with their breakfast.<p>

"You seem," Harry said to her, "very relaxed about all the sex going on around you. People in the Wizarding world have always seemed..."

"Victorian? I'm not the Weasleys, Harry," said Dora.

Luna added, "Her mother is Britain's leading authority on Sex Magic."

"Sex Magic?" asked Harry. His curiosity was, needless to say, aroused.

"Yeah," said Dora. "A lot of mums give their daughters sex education, but not like _mine _did."

"But, isn't your mother Europe's leading Alchemist? What's that got to do with Sex Magic?"

"A _lot, _believe it or not. Most modern Sex Magic is based on Tantra, and Alchemy draws heavily on Tantra, as well."

"Sounds interesting."

"Glad you think so, because you're going to be _doing _it, today."

"Huh?"

Luna said, "Remember when we were discussing a way to remove those blocks on your magic, but we'd have to work our way up to it?"

Dora blended the ingredients, then poured her concoction into three glasses, handing one each to Harry and Luna.

"What _is _this?" asked Harry.

"It's a protein shake," said Dora. "I use a vanilla flavored soy powder and apple juice."

Luna asked, "Natural vanilla?"

"Of course. Now, drink up, you two. You're gonna need it. I'll get everything set up in Luna's room, so you two find something to do in the meantime, _except shagging."_

While Dora was preparing Luna's room for the ritual... Harry was still processing that they were about to perform _Sex Magic... _Harry and Luna cuddled on the couch to watch _Aladdin. _It was such a nice feeling, Luna's naked skin against his, just comfortably watching a movie.

He was noticing a pattern with these films. The young heroes in all of them were flawed. They made costly mistakes. They learned from them and matured, then saved the day. Harry could relate. He could relate to Aladdin even more because of his snake-like enemy. Fortunately, Voldemort couldn't actually turn _into _a giant snake, at least as far as Harry knew.

Probably never helps, anyway...

He mentioned that to Luna, who replied, "Yes, so you keep that in mind if you consider learning to be an Animagus."

"Why? You think my Animagus form would be a snake?"

"Harry, you speak the snake language without having to actually _learn _it like the rest of us."

"Good point. Still, it would annoy the hell out of the Slytherins, a snake Animagus in Gryffindor..."

"Yes, but an awful lot of trouble just to annoy them."

"True..."

"Though snakes _are _sexy..."

"You think so?"

"_You _seemed to think so, this morning."

"But, that was _Dora..."_

* * *

><p>Druella Black was a woman with many regrets, the main one being not recognizing Tom Riddle for what he was. If she'd known...<p>

Well, there was nothing she could do about that. He'd fooled many of his old classmates, after all. It wasn't as though he was presenting himself as a raving madman, at the time, not like that Rotfang fellow.

No, all she could do was save what was left of her family, though she'd long ago accepted that there was no saving Bella. She still had her remaining daughters and her grandchildren, and she was determined that they would live to provide her with great-grandchildren. She also intended to have more grandchildren, if her daughters could manage it.

"_Mum!" _said Andy, "I keep saying when the time is right! It's not like I don't have plenty of years of fertility left. But... if everything goes well, that time will be soon."

"Good. I need more grandchildren to dote on, and Cissy had a difficult enough pregnancy with Draco, so I'm counting on _you."_

Druella didn't approve of Ted when Andy told her she was marrying him, but helped her elope when the time came, to protect her from Riddle and his people, including Bella. Once all was said and done, with her oldest in prison and her youngest barely staying out of there, Druella and Cygnus concluded that their middle daughter had made the right choices, after all.

Druella had retained much of her beauty despite her age, one of the advantages of being a Metamorphmagus. Cygnus had died, years ago, and she still missed him, dearly. She never remarried, though she currently had a young couple as her lovers.

Severus would be arriving in a couple of hours, but Andy and Druella wanted to spend time with Cissy, first. When she arrived... She was beautiful, and dressed impeccably, as always, but she was a wreck.

She'd not slept well for weeks. Her movements made it clear the stress had reached a point where her muscles had tensed, leaving her in physical pain to match her emotional trauma. Druella had warned Andy of this, which was why she scheduled Cissy to arrive earlier than Snape. The girl needed some serious massage.

So, Cissy was undressed, laid out, and Andy worked on her shoulders and back. She was surprised by how much it helped. As her body became less tense, so did the rest of her. She'd forgotten what relaxation felt like.

"Thank you," she said. "Not just for this, but for coming. I wasn't sure..."

"We'll work it out, Cissy. But, we're not done. Next is a dip in the pond."

"I haven't been in that pond, since..."

Druella said, "You'll find it different than you remember, dear. It has healing properties, now."

"Seriously?"

It turned out, it did. Maybe, swimming with her mother and sister again brought her back to her childhood, when she was innocent, but there was something more. She felt... renewed. She didn't want to leave the pond, but she knew that they had to. Severus was coming.

They dressed, and the house elf announced Severus Snape had arrived. Andy had another surprise, Cissy discovered, when she shifted into her boa form.

"Show off," said Cissy.

"What's wrong with showing a little Slytherin pride?" asked Andy.

"How is it you're able to speak English like that, anyway?"

"Metamorphmagus, remember? I can make the necessary adjustments to my snake form to be able to talk more or less like a human."

"A husky, raspy, voiced human... which works very nicely with that look."

"Thanks."

"So very few people can pull that look off, though..."

"Yeah, you just have to have it in you."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had a pretty good idea why he was being summoned to Eden. He'd almost been expecting Narcissa to just turn up at his house.<p>

He wasn't really enjoying his home at Spinner's End. The Dark Lord had assigned Pettigrew to "assist" him. Did the Dark Lord not realize how much he _hated _the traitorous Marauder? Not only had the rat been one of the gang that had bullied him at school, but he betrayed Lily. And now, he was having to restrain himself from taking the revenge he wanted more than anything in the world.

At least, at Eden, he wouldn't be concerned about Wormtail trying to listen in on their conversation. The surprise was that Andromeda would be there. So this now was a mission assigned by Dumbledore.

"Time is of the essence, Severus," Dumbledore had told him. "We have less than a year to deal with her. We need to know everything we can. Oh, and keep an eye on Filius."

"Very well..."

"And Pomona, as well."

"You're worried about Pomona, now?"

"She's the Head of Hufflepuff, Severus."

"And since when did we worry about Hufflepuffs?"

Dumbledore looked towards the Forbidden Forest, gravely, and said, "Helga Hufflepuff had many secrets. Can you feel it, Severus, the magic emanating from the forest?"

While Severus wasn't the most sensitive to ambient magics, he did notice a change in recent weeks.

"What does this have to do with Helga Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"She placed something there, a thousand years ago, something very powerful, and, unlike Salazar Slytherin's basilisk, practically indestructible. It's been waiting."

"For what?"

"For something I had reason to think would never come. But, with the Seelie Court's recent actions..."

"Are you going to tell me anything more? It might help if I know exactly what information you want me to get from Andromeda."

"She won't tell you anything about this. Keep things to the subject of why you've been called there. Just observe her, and report back everything to me."

Severus had never been to Eden, though he had an idea of what to expect, having been to Malfoy Manor and Lestrange Place, the home Bellatrix had built, modeled on her childhood home. He'd not been to Thelema, either, but knew that Andromeda's home, too, was modeled on Eden. He'd never understood why Cygnus Black insisted on building this sort of country estate long after this style was out of fashion. He wasn't surprised Bella continued the tradition, but didn't expect Andy to continue with such pretenses. He concluded that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, in her case. What he understood, and Dumbledore and Sirius Black didn't, was that it wasn't a tree that was rotten to the core.

Druella's house elf brought him to the parlour, and then served refreshments. Cissy and Druella were sitting, as well as a large snake.

"Thanks for coming, Severus," the snake spoke in a familiar voice. "Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

Andy had always moved gracefully, and had a cool, dispassionate, gaze, since Severus had known her. Being a snake suited her. There was something familiar about how she was coiled, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Well, this was going to make reading her expressions and body language difficult.

"So," he said, "I trust we're here for more reasons than for you to show you're more Slytherin than the rest of us?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and answered, "Yes, though I _am. _It's my understanding that the Dark Lord has given Draco an impossible mission, as punishment for Lucius."

"I know of it, and Cissy shouldn't speak of it."

"She hasn't told me what the mission is, but I've made a few observations, and drawn a few conclusions, including that _you _can be trusted not to betray her to the Dark Lord."

"Indeed?" He kept his face impassive.

"As Draco will be in school, the mission must involve Hogwarts. There are only two people Lord Voldemort would be concerned about eliminating, there, and we know he has a thing about killing Harry Potter, himself. That leaves Dumbledore. Draco is supposed to assassinate him. But, you know all this."

"Yes..."

"Here's the strange thing... I saw Dumbledore a couple of days ago, at the Ministry. He's having more trouble getting around than he used to... Oh, he's covering it well. But, you _might _want to suggest he cover his hands, wear gloves, something like that. One of his hands is blackened, shriveled... looks dead. Nasty curse. Someone who sees that and knows their dark curses can draw some conclusions. A curse like that spreads. It has to be taking constant healing arts and potions to keep it at bay, but they won't hold it, forever. I give him a year to live, at most. Now, you'd _think _a loyal spy for the Dark Lord, who happens to be supplying the potions, no less, would inform his master of this. But, as Draco's mission is still to proceed, the spy obviously _hasn't._"

Cissy looked at him, shocked. Severus sighed.

Andy continued, "Therefore, the spy in question is loyal to Dumbledore. He's told his true master everything. Dumbledore's orchestrating his own death, for some sort of dramatic effect, making himself a martyr. I _do _hope he doesn't plan on making my nephew a murderer."

"Both he and the Dark Lord intend for me to do it. It's just important that Draco try. To the Dark Lord, that is."

"So, now to assure you that Cissy won't betray _you. _Cissy, how does our old mentor make you feel, these days?"

Cissy answered, "Terrified... Disgusted..."

"And, you know that you, your son, and your husband will never be safe while he lives. He'll _never _be satisfied."

"No... he won't."

"Even if he releases Draco from _this, _there'll be another, and another... with torture or death as the price for failure."

"Yes..."

"_All _you'd ever have to look forward to is exactly as your life is, now."

"Yes."

"This is a difficult question, but knowing the Dark Lord, I have to ask... Is Bella... molesting Draco?"

Cissy looked down for a moment, then lifted her head, and said, with as much control as she could muster, "In the Left-Hand Path, the initiate must be confronted with and reject all taboos."

Now it was Severus's turn to look shocked, before he recomposed himself, looked at Cissy sympathetically, and said, "The Dark Lord could have demanded something worse, something even more... taboo."

"I'm... _very _aware of that..."

Druella, her eyes filled with rage, said, "We'll abduct Bella. I will then take her form, seduce Tom, then kill him in his sleep."

Andy replied, "That wouldn't work. He'd know you weren't Bella. Otherwise, I'd have done it."

"We need to do something Greek, then... Does he have any children? We can make him eat his offspring."

"Not as far as I know, Mother."

"Damn..."

"We all have three things in common. We are Slytherins, we want to keep my fool of a nephew alive, and we want to remove the Dark Lord, once and for all. Cissy, we'll have to arrange some way for you to keep me informed of what the Dark Lord is doing. Severus, I don't expect you to betray your master..."

Severus growled, "Dumbledore is _not _my _master."_

"If you say so... But, you _must _make certain that Draco doesn't harm any innocents. He'll be frightened, and may try something desperate that could harm other students. You must keep him focused _entirely _on only harming Dumbledore."

"Do you not consider Dumbledore an innocent?"

"No, Severus. He is _far _from innocent. One day you will understand this. But, for now, consider this... _I _don't demand blind, unquestioning, obedience from people, nor would I use mind magics or potions to achieve it."

"That's a serious accusation you're making against him."

"All I ask is that you observe things objectively. And, if he offers you some sort of food or drink during a private conversation, be wary of it."

"You're sounding like Moody."

"If you say so... Do you know what the word 'warlock' means? It means 'oath breaker' or 'deceiver.' So, no, I'm not inclined to trust Britain's Chief Deceiver."

"It's simply a title that dates back to the founding of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore didn't choose the name of the office."

"He didn't suggest changing it, either. He knows that names are incantations, shaping magi just as much as any other incantation does. You'll notice, throughout history, every man who has held the position has had some corruption or scandal by the end of his term. Some start very honest, but they all, invariably, become secretive and dishonest."

Druella said, "You should hear what Dumbledore's brother calls him, 'the master of secrets and lies.'"

"You'll also notice that when we've had a Chief Witch in the position, we've tended towards less corruption."

Cissy smirked, and said, "So, you're saying women should be in charge, because men can't be trusted?"

"Not at all," Andy answered. "But, perhaps we'd have less corruption if it was a Chief Wizard instead of a Chief Deceiver. Our whole legal system, for centuries, has been built on lies, deception, and corruption. Is it any wonder, then, that there has been so much injustice and abuse from it?"

"Nevertheless," said Severus, "you've tasked me with making sure Draco doesn't accidentally harm other students while he's targeting the Headmaster. Do you not think Dumbledore has considered that, and will take steps to protect the students?"

"You mean, like he did when the basilisk was set loose on the school? The _only _reason you wound up with petrified students instead of several _dead _ones is sheer luck. His biggest worry seemed to be that the school would be evacuated and closed until the life threatening situation was dealt with. Who eventually figured out it was a basilisk, out of curiosity?"

Severus gritted his teeth, then answered, "A second year student."

"A second year is smarter than the Headmaster? I find that... difficult to believe. Why didn't _you _figure it out?"

Severus tried not to look startled by the question, but it was a good one. He _should _have, he realized. It shouldn't have taken Hermione Granger's research to figure out a basilisk was roaming around the school."

He finally answered, "I... don't know, honestly."

"Anything about that year you just... can't remember? But then, I also find it difficult to believe that the Dark Lord could spend an entire school year on the back of a teacher's head without the Headmaster suspecting anything, especially since he _knew _who was after the Philosopher's Stone and was killing unicorns in the forest. Not to mention that teacher suddenly wearing a turban at all times."

"He told me to keep an eye on Quirrell."

"So, he knew, or at least strongly suspected, that one of his staff was an immediate danger to students, and did nothing to protect them. He supposedly placed the Philosopher's Stone, which he was going to destroy _anyway, _I might add, in Hogwarts because it was the most secure place in Britain... Well, _I _happen to know a place that the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters can't come within a hundred yards of. I _live _there. Cissy, what happened to Bella and Roddy when they had the clever idea of using a house elf to get into my home?"

Cissy answered, "All I know is that I found them on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, wandering around my gardens delirious and naked, chatting with the peacocks, with no memory of the previous few hours. Well, Bella was chatting with the peacocks... Roddy was talking to some floating pineapples that I couldn't see. They never found the house elf."

"Ah," said Severus. "I'd always wondered why no one ever talked about that incident."

Andy said, "There were safer places to hide the Stone, so therefore Dumbledore went out of his way to put his students in danger, for a Stone that, again, he was going to destroy, anyway. So, no, I don't think he'll worry about students being caught in the crossfire, _this _year. I _guarantee, _if _you _don't keep Draco from reckless behavior, students will be hurt, or worse. To Dumbledore, they're just collateral damage. Oh, and Severus? Regarding me and my friends, if you would please tell Dumbledore this... We will not initiate the use of force against others. But, if we are met with force, we will respond, accordingly. I think it only proper to give him notice, to warn him not to tread on me."

Cissy snickered, and Severus allowed himself to smile, finally remembering where he saw that particular pose.

"You," he said, "have conducted this entire meeting in that form... _just _so you could say _that. _Andy, you're not even American."

"But, I _am _a rebel," she said, smiling.

Severus had been sarcastic, earlier, but he now had to conclude that Andy really _was _the most Slytherin person in the room. In as few short minutes she had won Cissy into her service. Further, she had placed doubts in Severus's own mind about Dumbledore. Or, were the doubts always there, deep down? He'd only be able to tell Dumbledore parts of this conversation, nothing that would make Dumbledore think he needed to do something about _him._

He had a lot to think about.

"Now," said Druella, "let me get my camera, so I can take a picture of my two youngest. Andy is such a _cute _snake..."

"_Mum!"_

* * *

><p>Harry and Luna went to her bedroom, to discover a pole had been added. They sat on the bed, as Dora began today's lesson.<p>

"Today, students, you will be learning Sex Magic. We'll start with the concept of Yin and Yang."

Dora took her wand and did something like what he'd once seen Tom Riddle do, though instead of fiery letters appearing in the air, it was a circular symbol that Harry had seen in things relating to Martial Arts. The circle was divided by something of a reverse "s" line, one half white, the other black. Within each half was a small circle of the other color.

"This is the Tao," said Dora. "It represents opposites existing in harmony, Light and Dark. As you see, there's a little Dark in the Light, and Light in the Dark. They're in perfect balance, and are moving in a circle. That represents... You just saw _The Lion King, _right?"

"The Circle of Life," said Harry.

"Right! It's also in _Pocahontas, _by the way..."

Luna said, "We'll get to that one."

"Good, 'cause it's a great movie. Anyway, Yin and Yang are bound together. They are Shadow and Light, Night and Day, Water and Fire, Passive and Aggressive, Female and Male, Moon and Sun."

Harry glanced at Luna with the mention of "Moon and Sun." She smiled and waved.

Dora continued, "In Tantric tradition, the universe is a manifestation of pure consciousness. In manifesting the universe, the consciousness was divided into two poles, two aspects, neither of which could exist without the other. The Male aspect is Shiva, who has all those Yang qualities I mentioned. He's Consciousness, and has the power to be but not the power to become or change. The Female aspect is Shakti, and she has all those Yin qualities. She's creative and the Great Mother."

Dora made some motions with her wand, again, this time towards the pole. An outline of a human figure in a lotus position appeared directly in front of it. There were seven glowing lights on the pole directly behind the figure, starting from the top of the head and following a straight line to the bottom.

"We as human beings are miniature universes, so everything that applies to the universe as a whole applies to ourselves, individually."

She waved her wand, again, and removed the images she'd created, except for the glowing lights on the pole. She then transformed into her snake form, and coiled around the bottom of the pole, and the light that was there, before continuing.

"In humans, Shakti is called Kundalini and rests in the base of the spinal cord, coiled as a serpent." She then started spiraling up the pole. "The object of Tantra is to awaken that energy and spiral her up the spine through these seven psychic centers called chakras until she unites above the crown of the head with Shiva, the pure consciousness, resolving duality into unity, again."

By the time she had finished saying that, she was wrapped around the pole, creating an image Harry found familiar.

Luna asked him, "What does that look like?"

He answered, "It's the medical symbol."

Dora answered, "Correct. It's the Rod of Asclepius, the Greek God of Medicine. The snake sheds her skin, which represents renewal and restoration of vitality. There are three kinds of Tantra: White, Red, and Black. White doesn't involve sexual intercourse. Red and Black do. Which brings us to Sex Magic...

"How magic works is we take energy and transform it, shaping it into our desired result. The chakra at the very bottom, the Base Chakra, is related to instinct, security, survival, and basic human potential. It's where the 'fight or flight' reaction comes from. As you can guess from where it's located, it also involves sexuality, lust, and obsession."

"So..." Harry said, "the way I tend to do things... Fight or flight, going by my instincts... is related to my _sexual _energy?"

"Yep, that's what you've been drawing from in every crisis. But, Luna's been working with you to awaken and develop your other energy centers, get you beyond _just _your basic potential."

"She's been doing that since I met her, really."

"Yeah, that's our Luna. So, Sex Magic is about using Tantra for magical purposes, drawing on that sexual energy and transforming it. And _you _two have a _lot _of sexual energy to draw from. Magi of the Left-Hand Path who use Black Tantra focus on lust and obsession, and use it as a method of controlling people. I have it on _very _good authority that Voldemort uses a lot of Black Tantra based Sex Magic. Love Potions are all about lust and obsession, as well. They're Black Tantra Sex Magic in liquid form, especially Amortentia. _That _one is to the Left-Hand Path what the Elixir of Life is to the Right-Hand Path. And that's one _you _especially need to watch out for, Harry. There's a lot of girls who'd love to land the rich and famous Boy Who Lived. The main symptoms are smell... You'll be smelling a scent you especially like, so if it's where you shouldn't be smelling it... and a sudden, out of the blue, obsession, totally lust driven. It ain't love."

"Yeah, I'm understanding the difference, lately."

"Good, 'cause what we're about to do wouldn't work without a real love between you. You connected with your minds and souls before you did with your bodies. You'll be using the meditation exercises you've been doing with Luna, and you two have already established a mental link. _That _usually doesn't happen until _during _the Red Tantra Sex Magic, so you're already ahead of the game. Now, the White Tantra practitioners consider theirs the only _true _Tantra. While most of them don't think us Red Tantra people are as bad as the Black Tantra ones, they have a lot of contempt for us because of the sex. They're pretty pissed off that in the West, the Red Tantra is what most people think of when they hear the _word _Tantra. They look at it as just being hedonistic. But... you're a teen boy with raging hormones..."

"Everyone keeps saying that..."

"Well, it's true, so embrace it. Luna's embraced your teen boyhood and raging hormones..."

"With great enthusiasm," Luna added.

"They're part of your charm, Harry. So, while Luna could probably manage White Tantra, it's Red Tantra all the way for you, at least for a few years."

"I really don't mind," said Luna.

"That's because Harry has made you into a horny little minx."

"True... I probably couldn't manage White Tantra with him, right now, even if _he _could."

"Then, it's settled. So, Harry, up for learning a little Sex Magic with Luna? Ah, I see you're _very _up for it."

When Harry had thought of the potential weapons at his disposal and skills he'd learn to defeat Voldemort, he never thought this would be among them.

Dora slithered down from the pole and joined them on the bed.

She said, "This isn't gonna be about getting your rocks off. This is about love. It's a sacred act. You're gonna connect to the Masculine and Feminine aspects of the _Divine, _here. That's why it's best to have the teacher... that would be me... involved when you're starting out. If you both decide you want to explore other methods of Sex Magic in the future, I'll have to be _very _hands on when teaching some of it, but with what we're doing, today, I won't have to directly handle the Potter Wand or the Lovegood Cup."

Harry said, "I don't think I'd mind that, really."

"Didn't think you would. Now, the first thing is you both need to be very clear with what your will is. It's like how, in Transfiguration, you have to have it very clear in your mind and concentrate on what you want to transform something into. So, Harry, what are we wanting to do?"

"My magic has been bound because of a lifetime of abuse. We're going to unbind it."

"Concentrate on that. Luna's going to be doing most of the work when we get to that stage, since she's the more experienced in mind magics. But, you're going to have to trust her, _completely."_

"I do."

"Now, Luna... I'm sure you've already decided on an archetype for your role."

"Ishtar, the Queen of Night" Luna answered.

"Wow... That's gonna be intense... You sure you don't want to make it Aphrodite?"

"I can take it. I _will _take it. Harry's imprisoned. I'm freeing him. The Ishtar archetype is the only one that really works for this scenario. We're freeing a Gryffindor, and lions are sacred to Ishtar. She was Godric's ancestor, you know. And, I know he'd do the same for me."

Harry wished he knew more Mythology. Whatever they were going to do was clearly going to be very rough for Luna. He didn't want her to suffer, not for him.

"Luna..." he said, "I don't know what this... Ishtar thing involves, but I can't ask you to do it..."

"Trust me, Harry. Have faith. We're not exactly going to recreate a Myth, here... You're going to create your own. But, there are some things that _have_ to happen. And when they do, don't break contact, don't pull out. Face it like you would Voldemort. Promise me this, Harry..."

"I... promise."

Dora said, "Another thing you'll need to know... Time will pass differently in your head. What will be days there will be no time at all, here. And Harry... Things are gonna happen, and they'll be _really _heavy, but remember, throughout this, you're both still physically right _here._ You've made a promise to Luna to face what will happen, and you're gonna be _very _tempted to break it. Don't."

So, under Dora's direction, they began. It was much like the exercises they'd done in previous days, facing each other, the breathing, establishing a mental and spiritual sync. But, they were much physically closer, now. Soon, Luna was in his lap, her legs around him, as he entered her. They continued their breathing, their eyes locked on one another's.

As it was days before, he found himself somewhere else. This wasn't nearly as pleasant as Luna's Zen place. He was chained, naked, to a stone wall in what looked like a cross between the Slytherin dungeons and the Dursley house.

He knew this was all in his head, but that didn't make it feel any less real.

Three figures approached him: The Dursleys, or demonic versions of them. Vernon had walrus-like tusks. Dudley looked more like a hog, also with tusks. Petunia's demon form looked less menacing and more comical, with an even longer neck than the real Petunia had, and horse-like features, including large teeth.

"BOY!" the demon Vernon bellowed, "IF YOU WON'T STOP YOUR FREAKISHNESS, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT IT OUT OF YOU!"

"Vernon!" the demon Petunia screeched, motioning to a demon that looked like Marge's favorite bulldog. "The guard says someone is coming!"

Regally, a nude Luna entered the dungeon.

"Hello," she said. "I'm here to rescue your prisoner."

"Is that so?" the Petunia demon said. "I don't think you'll be taking him. You won't be leaving here, either."

At her signal, the other demons attacked. Harry struggled against his chains, but they wouldn't budge. Luna was helpless. They began beating her.

"Harry," she called, "remember, don't break the connection, no matter what!"

They administered every beating on her that they had ever done to him. He could now remember every one. While they did this, they shouted every insult at her that he had ever heard from them.

When they were done, her body bruised and bleeding, the Vernon demon yanked her hair back, forcing her to face the Petunia demon.

"What do you have to say _now, _freak?" asked the Petunia demon.

Luna spit blood in the demon's face, and said, "You're a very sad and small person. I suppose you need to hurt others because you feel inadequate. Is that the best you can do?"

Before the Petunia demon could respond, a chill entered the room, and Harry heard an all too familiar voice.

Voldemort said, "Of course it is, child. They are merely muggles. I, on the other hand..."

Voldemort didn't look like he did in the present day. He looked much like the boy Harry remembered from the Chamber of Secrets, only older. With him was a demonic version of Wormtail, who looked like he'd been stuck somewhere between his human and rat forms.

Voldemort waved his wand, and Luna was lifted into the air, then her wrists and ankles bound in magical chains, her arms and legs pulled to where her limbs formed an "x" shape.

She said, perfectly calm, "I knew you'd be here."

"Where else would I be? And unlike these phantoms of Harry's mind, this is the real me."

"I know."

Harry realized this, too, and tried to will the Dark Lord away, to no avail.

"Wormtail," Voldemort said, handing his lackey a whip.

Luna said, "Harry, remember your promise..."

Voldemort turned Luna around to where her back was to Harry. Wormtail began lashing her.

"You know, Harry," the Dark Lord said, "you can spare her the pain and suffering... You know all you have to do..."

Harry wanted to do nothing but that. But, he remembered his promise. She wouldn't have had him make it if it wasn't important. But, maybe she didn't know how much it would hurt?

After the lashing, Voldemort turned Luna to face them, again.

"Is this really worth it?" he asked her.

"Some things..." she said, her voice ragged, "are beyond your understanding..."

"Or perhaps we just haven't found your pain threshold."

He produced a blade, and began using her skin as a canvas, the blade his brush.

"Harry," he said as he worked, "while this is all in your head, she is feeling every bit of it... Hmm, she seems to be blocking the pain, somehow, or moving beyond it. How to get her attention... Ah... Wormtail, bring me the poker from the fireplace."

After it was handed to him, the tip red hot, he said, "Let's see her ignore _this..." _and inserted it.

She screamed. Bleeding, tears streaming, she said, "Harry, have faith..."

"Enough of this," the Dark Lord said, holding the blade, again. "Any last words for your beloved?"

"Harry... everything I have... everything I am... I give to you..."

Voldemort slashed the blade across her throat.

"Well, if she's going to be Ishtar, let's do this right."

He released her magical chains, carrying her body to a hook on the wall opposite Harry, where he hung it. He then waved his wand and muttered some incantations.

"I've placed a preservation charm on her. We don't want her rotting while she's keeping you company, do we, Harry? I'll be by again in a few days, see how you're holding up..."

With that, he and his party left the dungeon.

Harry was broken. He made periodic attempts to break his chains, but they still wouldn't budge. All he could do was wait. He'd promised Luna, so all he could do was keep faith.

Time passed. He lost track of it. How long had he been down here?

"It's been three days," he heard Luna whisper in his head.

"Luna?" Was she alive? Harry looked... and she was still the same mutilated corpse hanging on the hook...

"While I've enjoyed seeing my mother again, and she told me something very important, I've been dead long enough. It's time for me to return. I could really use the Water of Life, right now..."

"I haven't been able to break these chains..."

"You couldn't, earlier, while I was alive. My death released all of my energy, which I gave to you. Now, be a dear and resurrect me."

He struggled again against the chains, but to no avail.

"Harry, remember our exercises. Deep breaths... Calm... Focus on your goal..."

Harry did so. He took deep breaths, calmed his emotions, and focused his will on releasing himself from the chains, for he _had _to release himself from these chains. It wasn't about himself, any more. Luna needed him.

The chains unlocked.

"Very good, Harry. You'll find the Water of Life on the table. First, though, you should remove my body from that hook. I see it hasn't started spoiling..."

"Yeah... Voldemort put a charm on it..."

"Ah... That makes this so much easier... We're especially fortunate they didn't dismember me. You'd have to find all the pieces and put them back together, like Isis did for Osiris."

Near where Luna's body was hung, there was a table that Harry hadn't seen there, before. On it was a golden cup which, he knew, must contain the Water of Life. He then looked at the body of the girl he loved, so pale and... empty, her eyes closed... and hesitated.

"Now, Harry... It was very painful, yes... Not the actual being dead part, that's been fine. I didn't even realize how much damage they'd inflicted... After a while, I'd become numb to it, until the poker. Then... Well, let's just focus on making my body inhabitable, again. You'll first need to bathe my wounds with the Water of Life... I know it doesn't look like it can possibly have enough for so many wounds, but it won't empty. It's the Water of Life, you know... Then, you'll pour some in my mouth and awaken me with a kiss."

"If the cup doesn't empty, it's too bad we don't have a tub. I could fill the tub and submerge you in it."

"Ah! That's a very good idea, Harry. Make us a tub... A big enough one to submerge my body."

"How? Oh yeah, focus on my goal..."

He did, and a very nice size bathtub, which he noticed was like the one at the Lovegood home that he'd showered and made love to Luna in, appeared.

"Oh! Very good, Harry."

"Thanks."

He then began to pour the Water of Life into the tub. True to Luna's word, it didn't run out. It took some time, but the tub filled. He then carefully removed Luna's body from the hook... It was so _cold_... This _had _to work, he told himself... and gently put her body in the tub, letting it go beneath the water's surface. He did a Levitation spell where the body remained submerged, but didn't touch the bottom of the tub. Then, he watched, and waited.

Her wounds began disappearing. The worst ones took longer to heal, but they slowly did. The color returned to her skin.

"How will I know when to..."

"Examine me, first. Turn me over, and check the back, because that hook was one of the two worst."

He did, and her back was healed, completely. Further, she felt _warm, _again.

"Now, lift my upper body up with one arm, because I'll need you to check on something before we finish."

He lifted her upper body into a reclining position.

"Now, I'll need you to use your free hand to check the other worst wound... I just realized, it's traditionally the Fisher King and not the Grail Maiden that has the wound there that needs to be healed... Anyway, check and make sure everything feels the way you remember it. Right when you're completely certain it does, kiss me."

"I'm going to finger you back to life?"

"I really want that to be in perfect working order when I wake up."

So, he did. When he had confirmed that was completely healed, he kissed her.

And she responded by returning the kiss, then throwing her arms around him. He broke the kiss, because he had to _see _her.

She was as good as new. If anything, she was better than new. He looked in wonder... until he heard that hated voice.

"I must say I'm very impressed with both of you," said Voldemort.

"Get out," said Harry, angrily.

"Now, Harry, we so rarely have time for polite conversation, mainly because we're usually too busy trying to kill each other, so let us maintain a little civility, especially since I'm telling you how much you've impressed me, today. Luna, to willingly put yourself through _that, _you must not only think very highly of him, but have complete faith in him."

"I do," she said, serenely.

"And _you, _Harry... When every 'fight or flight' instinct was telling you to end it, especially after I reminded you that she was feeling _everything_ being done to her, you kept your promise to her and maintained faith in her. I can't say I understand it, but I can't deny the results. And, since you've released yourself from those chains that bound your power, I have, once again, made you a stronger adversary. I _really _need to stop doing that. Well played, Luna, using my basest instincts against me."

"Thank you. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist indulging yourself."

"Was that cup there the whole time?"

"Yes."

"How did I not notice it?"

"You were too focused on torturing me to death."

"Is it," the Dark Lord asked with a reverence Harry would never have expected, "what I think it is?"

"Yes."

Tom Riddle approached the table, and reached for the cup... only for it to vanish before he could grasp it.

Luna asked, "Did you expect anything else?"

Tom looked thoughtful for a moment. And, for just a second, Harry saw something he never thought he'd see in the Dark Lord. It was regret. The moment passed, and Tom's expression shifted to something Harry found unreadable before he answered.

"No... But, at least I have seen something Albus Dumbledore never has, and never will. And _you, _Harry..." Tom shook his head in amusement. "You held it, you used it, your lover is bathing in it's holy waters, and you have _no idea_ what it is... I swear, our educational system gets worse, every year... Oh well... Until we meet again..."

And with that, he vanished into the darkness.

Luna looked to Harry and said, "Why don't you join me?"

So, he climbed into the tub.

"I think it's time we returned, don't you?" she asked.

She sat in his lap just as she did when they started this magic. He knew what to do, from there. He pulled her into position so he could enter her comfortably, and gazed into her eyes, seeing his own reflection in them just as he did when they first met on the journey to Hogwarts. They were still, but everything changed around them...

And they were back on the bed in Luna's room.

"So," Dora asked, still in her snake form, "How'd it go?"

"Let's see," Luna answered. "Harry, summon your wand. Just reach out for it, and will it to come to you."

Harry turned to the dresser where his wand was sitting, and held his hand out to it, willing the wand to come. It flew off the dresser into his waiting hand.

"Success!" said Dora. "I'd applaud, but I don't have hands! Wait a sec..." She transformed back to human and applauded.

After Harry learned that it was still Saturday on this plane, they told Dora of their experience.

Harry said to Luna, "You... let yourself be put through all that... for _me."_

"You're worth it, Harry," she answered. "And I know you'd do the same for me."

Dora was still amazed by one thing. "You were in the _Afterlife?"_ she asked Luna.

"Yes. Mum and I talked about a lot, but we can get to that, tomorrow... Right now, I just want to stay right here and bask in Harry's warmth and light for a while."

"I don't want to do anything else right now, either," said Harry.


	16. The Sun

A/N: Yes, the Javacrucian Caffeinated Cross ritual is a real one. It's not performed Skyclad unless you just happen to be naked at the time. The memory trick Seth refers to is from _The Jungle Book _by Rudyard Kipling. The movie Andy and Dora quote is _The Blues Brothers, _which I highly recommend. Skip the sequel, though.

Back in Chapter 8, Dora referred to something her mother picked up in New Orleans that was part of Thelema's defences, but wouldn't be approved by either the Ministry or Dumbledore.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Sun**

I was standing by my window  
>On one cold and cloudy day<br>And I saw the hearse come rolling  
>For to carry my mother away<p>

Can the circle be unbroken  
>Bye and bye, Lord, bye and bye<br>There's a better home a-waiting  
>In the sky, Lord, in the sky<p>

Oh, I told the undertaker  
>Undertaker, please drive slow<br>For this body you are hauling  
>How I hate to see her go<p>

Can the circle be unbroken  
>Bye and bye, Lord, bye and bye<br>There's a better home a-waiting  
>In the sky, Lord, in the sky<p>

Lord, I followed close beside her  
>Tried to hold up and be brave<br>But I could not hide my sorrow  
>When they laid her in the grave<p>

Can the circle be unbroken  
>Bye and bye, Lord, bye and bye<br>There's a better home a-waiting  
>In the sky, Lord, in the sky<p>

Went back home Lord, My home was lonely  
>Since my mother she had gone<br>All my brothers, sisters crying  
>What a home so sad and lone<p>

Can the circle be unbroken  
>Bye and bye, Lord, bye and bye<br>There's a better home a-waiting  
>In the sky, Lord, in the sky<p>

-The Carter Family, _Can The Circle Be Unbroken_

* * *

><p>July 7, 1996, Deep Ellum, Dallas, Texas, USA<p>

It was at midnight that Lulu stepped out of the Blind Lemon into the sultry Summer night.

She was a pale skinned, petite, American Fae with black hair in a bob, wearing a short vintage dress that made her appear as though she would have been at home in the Flapper Era of the 1920s. Of course, being much, much, older than she looked, Lulu remembered the Roaring 20s Jazz Age fondly. Good times...

She'd spent some of that era on these very streets, which still carried the magic of those years. The bar she'd left was named for Blind Lemon Jefferson, one of the many legendary blues men and women who got their start busking on these streets. Other legendary names that played for tips on the sidewalks and played in the nightclubs included Blind Willie Johnson, Leadbelly, T-Bone Walker, Bessie Smith, Lightnin' Hopkins, and Whistlin' Alex Moore. The notorious gangster Machine Gun Kelly bought his suits here, from the same tailor Blind Lemon Jefferson bought his suits from. In both the criminal and musical worlds, buying your suits from that tailor meant you'd made it. Bonnie and Clyde were regulars at the clubs. Lulu remembered them, like everyone else in Deep Ellum did, as nice kids, which completely contradicted their actions in their line of work. Whenever she was in town, Lulu visited Bonnie's grave, and left flowers. Many did, always leaving flowers, trinkets, poetry.

Bonnie loved poetry.

Sometimes, the Deep Ellum Blues guys would go to nearby Fort Worth, where the Western Swing style was developing with folks like the Light Crust Doughboys and Bob Wills, and play with them. Other times, the Fort Worth Western Swing musicians would come to Deep Ellum and play with the Blues guys, the two styles having a big influence on each other.

A recording of Blind Willie Johnson's "Dark Was the Night, Cold Was the Ground" was among the music placed on the Voyager spacecrafts sent to the outer edge of the Solar System, to travel to the stars, to introduce the human race to space faring civilizations that might come across them.

Deep Ellum was still producing and nurturing musicians, all these years later. A trio of women called the Dixie Chicks had gotten their start a few years before busking on these streets just like so many legends did, before.

Just a short bit away, a couple of blocks from Dallas's Farmer's Market, Robert Johnson recorded his most important songs. Legend said that Robert's musical brilliance was owed to selling his soul to the Devil, whom he met at a crossroads, accounting for his death at 27.

It wasn't the Devil that Robert met, that fateful night. While a deal was struck, his soul wasn't the price. His death wasn't supernatural powers come to collect, but was from being poisoned by the jealous husband of a woman he was flirting with. That said, Robert likely didn't recognize the being he met at that crossroads.

The Devil doesn't teach you how to play guitar, though he _does _seem to have a lot of influence over record company executives. He also doesn't meet you at crossroads.

No, it was someone else, the reason Lulu waited at the corner of Main and Crowdus outside the Blind Lemon.

Long ago, when the Irish came to what the Europeans called the New World, the Fae came with them. They weren't the only ones to come. St. Mary arrived first, and quickly mixed with the Divinities that were already in what would be called Mexico. Blocks away, in Dallas's Arts District, was the beautiful Gothic cathedral dedicated to Mary's manifestation in North America, Our Lady of Guadalupe. A branch of the Naga were already there, of course. Wherever there were both humans and snakes, there were the Naga.

Lulu felt his familiar presence before he spoke.

"Mmmm," he said in his deep voice, "I haven't seen you dress like that in... a very long time, Lulu."

"Everything comes back in style in time, Papa," she replied, "except maybe polyester Disco suits. May we never see that, again."

Papa Legba smiled at the Fae that wasn't his child by birth, and replied, "Mm hmm... What about Swing?"

"Got that in the works, already."

"Looking forward to it. So, where to?"

"Cafe Brazil, or are you in the mood for Tex Mex?"

"Tex Mex sounds good to me..."

They walked to a place a block away on Commerce Street that catered especially to Deep Ellum's night life. Papa Legba was, or a least he appeared to be, an old black man wearing a straw hat and walking with a cane. But, like Lulu, he was far more than he appeared to be. He was a Loa of the Orisha people, the African distant cousins of the Fae. He was the gate-keeper for the practitioners of Vodou, the intermediary between mortals and the Loa, who opened and closed the door between mortals and the Mysteries.

On this side of the Atlantic, he wasn't exactly the Legba of Africa, though. Vodouists considered themselves good Catholics, and might curse you if you said otherwise. Papa Legba was related to St. Peter and St. Lazarus as much as he was Eleggua. Everything in this part of the world was syncretic, even the food, such as the Tex Mex Papa Legba and Lulu were ordering. That's part of why the British Magi were so disapproving of the Magi of North America. They tried to understand what was practiced here entirely by their own concepts, and, to them, it seemed "Dark." Granted, someone like St. Muerte must seem quite dark and frightening to those who don't understand her.

The Loa, Fae, Saints, and others here were especially proud of how the greatest expressions of magic, music and dance, developed here in the American South.

When slaves were brought to North America from Africa, they brought their musical traditions with them, with counter-metric rhythms, single line melody, and call and response patterns, but without the European concept of harmony. It was functional, for work or ritual.

The Irish, driven from their homeland, brought their step dancing, rhythmic to the point that feet were percussive instruments. Along with the British, they also brought their folk music.

Then, there was the Church, with its hymns and spirituals. This taught the African descendants European harmony, and the Irish and British folk traditions. They also learned how to play the European instruments, bringing their own traditions to the mix. The Irish and British descended folk musicians, in turn, learned from them.

The results were known as Ragtime, Blues, and, ultimately encompassing it all, Jazz. Jewish immigrants brought their own traditions, and Texas's proximity to Mexico and the Gulf Coast states closeness to the Caribbean added the Latin influence. German immigrants added their own styles to both the US and Mexican musical mix. The religious roots would find their way into many Jazz standards, perhaps most famously in Louis Armstrong's version of "When The Saints Go Marching In."

The Americans now had a music of their own. Bayou, mountain, field, city, light and dark, sacred and profane, this was the music of it all. It was the music of World War II, or the Grindelwald War as the European Magi called it, for the western Allies. Many Europeans embraced this new voice, but not all. The Nazis cracked down on Jazz and Swing dancing, declaring it "Negroid," "Jewish," and "decadent." The Nazis misunderstood the Americans, in general. They just couldn't conceive that a population made up of so many diverse elements could be a true nation. That misunderstanding led to underestimating the Americans, and the Nazis paid dearly for that. But then, the Nazis underestimated the Russians and the British, as well. They _really _should have known better than to underestimate the Brits.

Racist elements in America hated it, too, as they did in the 1950s, when a new style of Jazz drawing on Swing, Blues, and several styles that derived from those two, such as Western Swing, Boogie Woogie, Honky Tonk, and Bluegrass, rose, called Rock and Roll.

When she was a young Fae, Lulu decided Jazz would be her realm, and that she would be its spirit. So, Papa Legba considered her as much his wild child as the Fae's. Lulu helped inspire the spread of Jazz in all it's forms around the world. It had even infiltrated the deeply enclosed British magical community, the old men who ruled there not realizing they'd given the hated American magical system a foothold, the British wizards not realizing that it's all connected.

Aside from catching up, the situation in magical Britain was what Lulu and Papa Legba had met to discuss.

Lulu said, "The Seelie Court and Naga are about to fulfill the terms of their alliance."

"'Bout time," Papa Legba replied.

"Hey, circumstances just made 'em have to wait 'til now. Andy has to put aside several months for this, y'know. It's not like she didn't _want _to, but things there... She couldn't take the time."

"I know. Andy's a good girl." And a good student, Papa Legba thought. He'd taught her a few things when she visited New Orleans one Mardi Gras. _That _was certainly memorable, especially when her older sister turned up for her master. Those so called "Death Eaters" thought they could recruit Papa Legba's people to their cause. How little they understood...

"Yeah," Lulu agreed. "I love that girl..."

"She _does _owe you a lot, just for helping get her and Ted to get along at that bash Alice threw for Lucia."

"Well, _you _were busy jamming with Keith and Mick."

"She still remembered me later, though..."

"You're a little hard to forget, Papa."

"As are you, child, as are you."

* * *

><p>Sunday is the Day of the Sun. Well, obviously...<p>

A boy becoming a man with a magical scar on his forehead that was a Sun rune and not the lightning bolt he'd always thought it was found himself awake before sunrise.

The girl he loved, named for the moon, awakened with him.

"Mmm," she said, snuggling.

Harry thought of the night, before, how Luna had freed him from the chains that were binding his magic, his power. Even though it was all in his head, she had experienced torture and death to do it, and he had resurrected her with the Water of Life poured from a golden cup.

All that, for him. He swore he would be worth it to her, if such a thing was possible.

And the cup... Voldemort recognized it, and viewed it with reverence... And that look of regret when he couldn't grasp it...

Harry couldn't figure out why, but he knew he had just won a tremendous victory over the Dark Lord.

And... Luna had visited the _Afterlife, _and spoken with her mother. She was going to tell him and Dora what her mother had told her, later today.

What he was wondering now, though, was why they were both awake before sunrise.

"It seems," Luna said, "we are to greet the sunrise."

"Mmm... I'll fix breakfast, then."

"After we shower."

"OK."

The pixies still hadn't returned his clothes, so it looked like it was going to be another naked day. After exiting the bathroom after the shower, they found Dora waiting.

"Mornin', lovebirds."

"Sorry," said Harry. "Did we wake you up?"

Dora shrugged, and said, "We got a lot to do today, anyway. May as well get started... after I shower, of course."

"I'll have coffee made be the time you come down."

"Kay."

Luna added, "We'll be greeting the sunrise. I was thinking the Javacrucian way."

Dora smiled, and said, "Sounds good."

Harry wondered what the "Javacrucian way" was.

Dora entered the kitchen, not bothering to dress since no one else in the house was. Harry poured three cups of coffee for them, but was stopped by Luna before he could take a sip.

"Wait, Harry. We must first do the Caffeinated Cross Ceremony of the Javacrucians."

"OK... What _is _that?"

Dora said, "It's kinda like the Japanese Tea Ceremony and the Ethiopian Coffee Ceremony, except it's nothing like them."

"It's almost daybreak," said Luna, so let's take our cups outside."

So, they went into the clearing behind the Rook, while Luna explained what they were about to do.

"The roots of Javacrucianism date to the offerings of coffee to The Most Highly Caffeinated Saint Lucia on her Feast Day of December 13. She parties the entire night before, so she needs these offerings in the morning, you know."

"I guess she would. So, what do we do?"

"It's daybreak, so just follow Dora's lead."

Dora stood, facing East where the sun was rising, holding her cup, and assuming a posture of wakeful alertness. Harry saw Luna was doing the same, so he followed suit, holding the cup in his wand hand, and following Dora's movements.

She brought the cup to her forehead and intoned, "LATTE."

She lowered the cup to her navel. "MOCHA."

She brought the cup to her left shoulder. "CAPPUCCINO."

She brought the cup across to her right shoulder. "FRAPPUCCINO."

She clasped the cup in both hands over her heart chakra. "ARABICA! OH MAN!"

She extended her arms to her sides, and intoned, "BEFORE ME, MRS. OLSEN. BEHIND ME, JUAN VALDEZ. AT MY RIGHT HAND, M J B. AT MY LEFT HAND, THE BROTHERS HILLS. FOR ABOUT ME SWIRLS THE COFFEE AROMA. WITHIN ME SINGS THE CAFFEINE HIGH."

They drank the coffee, in communion with the spirits of the Sacred Coffee Bean.

When they had finished their cups, Dora closed the ritual by intoning, "GOD, I NEEDED THAT."

* * *

><p>As a child, Phineas Nigellus Black had been annoyed at his parents for the name they had given him. It basically translated to Black Black Black. "Very funny," he'd told them.<p>

It did, though, instill a devotion to family in Phineas, a devotion that remained with his portraits. He had portraits in several places, such as the various family homes, the Ministry of Magic, and at Hogwarts, where he had served as Headmaster.

A magical portrait didn't contain the soul of its subject, but it did contain their personality, much of their knowledge in life, and what primarily drove them. The portraits of former Headmasters of Hogwarts acted as advisers to the current one. He disliked advising Albus Dumbledore. Many, including Dumbledore himself, assumed it was because of the current Headmaster's support of the rights of Muggleborns. That wasn't the true issue, though. Phineas took his responsibilities as Headmaster very seriously, and took issue with Dumbledore's seeming lack of concern with either educating or protecting the students. In particular, Dumbledore was plotting the sacrifice of one of Phineas's descendants, Harry James Potter. Due to the enchantments placed on the portraits in the Headmaster's office, Phineas couldn't warn the boy, directly.

That didn't mean he was completely helpless to act, however.

His function at Hogwarts being to serve the interests of educating and protecting its students gave Phineas a certain amount of freedom that Albus Dumbledore didn't consider.

Having several portraits, he could move from one to another. In addition to being available to advise the Headmaster, he could also advise the Black family, not that there was anyone with that last name left in magical Britain. There were still a few left who had been born with the name, though. With Bellatrix an escaped fugitive, and one that wasn't acting in the best interests of the family, anyway, given her seeming determination to wipe the Blacks out, that left Phineas's great-great-granddaughter Andromeda as the de facto Black family matriarch.

So, his was now at his portrait at Thelema, conversing with his descendant, who was now, as she often was during their conversations, sitting nude, having just done her Yoga Sun Salutation, with Seth at her feet, sipping coffee. He'd have preferred her to be a bit more modest, of course, but he had become accustomed to it over the years.

There were many things he disapproved about Andromeda, starting with her marriage to the Muggleborn Ted Tonks. Of course, since they were both Fae, now, with Andromeda also sometimes being a Naga like Seth, blood purity was a pointless issue. As much as Magi were loath to admit it, the Fae had a higher status than they did. So did the Naga, for that matter. Riddle had committed a great sacrilege by capturing and enslaving one.

In life, Phineas knew, he'd have been quite alarmed at Andromeda's plan to not only revive the Black family name, but make the Blacks more powerful than they'd ever been, though he also would have been impressed by her Slytherin ambition and cunning.

With the interests of the Black family and protecting the interests of Hogwarts coinciding, Andromeda now had eyes and ears everywhere Phineas had a portrait, such as the Ministry, the house in London, Malfoy Manor, and the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Snape," said Phineas, "reported your meeting with him and Narcissa to the Headmaster, omitting your points questioning Dumbledore's own trustworthiness and intentions."

"Of course. He doesn't want the old coot to question _his _loyalty."

"He _did _forward your warning not to start the use of force against you, though, as well as your suggestion he wear gloves."

"Good... Not that I think a warning will stop him from acting against us, but he won't be able to honestly claim we struck first."

"Dumbledore is also going to send a letter to Harry Potter to arrive on Tuesday."

Andy sighed, and said, "Then he'll have to be back with his relatives by tomorrow, so he can receive it."

"Have Dora and Luna made progress with his Occlumency training?"

"Quite a bit, as I understand..."

The phone rang. It was Dora.

"Wotcher, Mum."

"_You're _up, early..."

"We were watching the sun rise. Harry's fixing breakfast."

"How are things going, over there?"

Dora told her mother of yesterday's events. Andy was amazed by the story she was told, but was very worried about Luna's well-being.

"She's OK," Dora assured her. "She's better than OK. She's... Well, she bathed in the Water of Life."

"Yes... Of course..."

"And you should see how hers and Harry's energies are intermingling..."

"So... The Grail."

"Yeah."

"Does Harry understand what that was?"

"I don't think so. He knows it held the Water of Life, but he called it a golden cup. If he knew what it was..."

"He'd have called it that, yes."

"I think you might do a better job of explaining it to him than me."

"And Voldemort saw it, wanted it, and it disappeared when he tried to grasp it?"

"Yeah... Harry was pretty surprised to see how he reacted. I mean, it's not like Voldie to show regret."

"Mm hmm... There's a big difference between talking about higher concepts and actually experiencing them. And Luna... spoke... with Morgan."

"Yeah, so you need to come. She's going to tell us what they talked about."

"And Xeno?"

"Um... The pixies still haven't returned Harry's clothes, so we're all still naked."

"Since when would Xeno have a problem with that?"

"_He _wouldn't. But, I don't think Harry would be comfortable being naked with his girlfriend in front of her dad, yet, especially since he's not letting Luna out of his sight, and wants physical contact as much as possible. Holding hands, having an arm around her..."

"Ah... Well, I'll be sure to dress appropriately, then. I already am, in fact."

"Good! Bring Seth, though."

"Alright, but why?"

"Well... Harry speaks Parseltongue naturally. He's never had to learn it. And he was... _responsive _to my Naga form... I think I know what his Animagus form would be, but I'd like Seth to be able to confirm it."

"He'd be able to tell. What time would be good?"

* * *

><p>Even though the events of the previous night had been in Harry's head, that didn't make them any less real.<p>

So, all he wanted to do was hold Luna, comfort her, protect her.

He felt he'd learned more about the magical world and its history in the last week than he had through five years at Hogwarts. Regardless of what the Ministry thought, these were things they needed to know. How could they study magic in Britain, of all places, and _not _be taught about the Fae? The goblins were running the banking system, and all they were ever taught at Hogwarts about them was they'd gotten pissed off and rebelled a few times. Wizards had to deal with these people, and goblins were _people, _every day. Wouldn't it help to have plenty of knowledge about them?

While he was enjoying each new discovery about this girl he loved, it would have been nice to have had a few years of education about her people.

And that cup, containing the Water of Life... He _knew _there was something familiar about it, but he couldn't place it. It was something he knew he _should _know. Voldemort obviously recognized it for what it was...

Voldemort... For that moment, he wasn't the dreaded, demonic, Dark Lord, but Tom Riddle, a simple human being, like Harry.

Harry needed to learn exactly what that cup was. And the Water of Life, for that matter. He _knew, _somehow, that the cup wasn't something Luna had created in his head for that moment, but something very real.

During breakfast, for which Luna and Dora complimented him, Dora told them her mother and Seth would be visiting. Dora had told him about Seth and the Naga the previous day, making him wonder about Nagini, Voldemort's large snake that seemed more than just a pet and weapon.

Harry had experienced being in Nagini's head, the previous year, when she had attacked Arthur Weasley when he was guarding the prophesy about Harry and Voldemort stored in the Department of Mysteries. But, it wasn't really Nagini's mind his was experiencing, but Voldemort's. The Dark Lord was in complete control of her, possessing her, just as the teenage version of him in the diary had possessed Ginny, just as Voldemort had briefly possessed Harry, himself.

Harry had hated Nagini, seeing her as just an evil serpent serving Voldemort. But now, having learned that the Naga were a race of intelligent beings, he had to wonder if Nagini was in any more control over her actions than Ginny had been.

Perhaps meeting Seth would shed more light on the issue. But, there was another concern.

"Um," he said, "your mother's coming, and the pixies still have my clothes hidden."

"Don't worry about it," Dora replied. "We're clothing optional at home. Mum just won't bother to dress."

Luna added, "You'll like that. She's quite beautiful."

Harry wondered just how powerful a witch Hermione was, since her cursing him with beautiful naked women was continuing. Not that he minded...

When the time came, it was not one, but _two _boas that emerged through the floo.

Harry turned to one, and said, in Parseltongue, "_It's an honor to meet you, Seth. I'm Harry Potter." _To the other, he said, _"You must be Mrs. Tonks." _

The female boa smiled, the same way Dora smiled in her boa form, and said, _"Call me Andy. How did you know which of us was which?"_

_"You're the female."_

_"And you can spot that, immediately?"_

_"With snakes, yes, it seems I can. I've always been able to speak with them in their language... I guess I have an affinity with them."_

_"That's very useful."_

_"Yeah, it helped, a lot, during my second year at Hogwarts. Scared the hell out of a lot of my classmates, though."_

_"Yes, it would. So many prejudices... Naga are honored in other parts of the world. Speaking of which... Seth?"_

Seth, who Harry had noticed had watched him, intently, replied, "_I have the same feeling from him that I had with you and Dora, like he's a Naga in human form."_

_"Ah!" _said Andy. _"Harry, we know your Animagus form. Can you tell what kind of Naga?" _she asked Seth.

_"A white python, I think."_

"Oooo," said Dora, with delight.

"Mmm..." said Luna, with a smile.

"Um, is that good?" asked Harry.

Dora replied, "Girls love a white python."

"Human or Naga girls?"

"Both."

"Really?"

Luna replied, "It's a thing."

Dora added, "Celebs and models will want you to pose for pictures with them... Don't be surprised if some pop star asks you to perform on tour with her."

Ah, well..." Harry responded, a bit embarrassed, "Um, besides the coolness and sex appeal factors... Luna thought a snake might be my Animagus form, but... And no offence or disrespect meant, here... what would be the advantage of it?"

Seth answered, _"There are certain advantages, such as our ability to sift through all our memories and recall them, no matter how distant, through a meditation we can do. It can be helpful when forming a strategy in the present. Also, there are certain differences between a regular boa or python and a Naga one. You notice we're python sized, larger than a normal boa. Also, unlike regular boas and pythons, we produce venom."_

Harry turned to Dora and asked, "You're venomous?"

Dora replied, "I can be pretty sharp-tongued when I wanna be, but I only produce _real _venom in my Naga form."

Andy added, "_Naga venom is used in some potions, but is difficult to get, given it's rarity. Dora and I are able to produce our own."_

_"So, why are you Naga instead of... just regular boas in your Animagus forms?"_

"_We're also Fae, so an intelligent snake that can take a human shape that is also a minor deity is a Naga."_

_"So, to be a Naga as an Animagus, I'd have to be a Fae, then."_

_"And, this leads us to how committed you are to Luna."_

_"Hmm?"_

Luna answered, with a very serious expression, "If you were to come with me to the Otherworlds for a time, you'd need to eat. Eating the food of the Fairylands makes you... one of us."

"I love you, and want to be with you, whatever that requires."

"There's a lot of responsibility that goes with being one of us."

"My first responsibility is to you."

"There'd be a responsibility to the world."

Harry shrugged, and said, "Haven't I _always _had that responsibility, ever since I chose to face Voldemort?"

"This would be _beyond _that. You have a choice."

"The world needs someone looking out for it besides dealing with this one dark wizard."

"Yes, but... You know I'm rather... ostracized by... a lot of people..."

"Yeah, well, story of my life. You met my aunt. You've heard about my uncle and cousin. Yeah, I used to want to fit in, but... Well, the opinions of people like that don't matter one bit to me, any more. I'm _not _normal, whatever _that _is. I don't want to _be _normal, if judgemental pillocks like the Dursleys or gits like Draco Malfoy are the standard. I want to be _me, _I want to be with you, and I want to make this world a better place."

Luna smiled beautifully, a tear flowing down her cheek, and said, "Thank you," followed by a deep embrace. Harry held her, not caring about their nude intimacy in front of the others, who, for their part, were happy with the choice made, and the love being shown before them.

Knowing they still had a lot to talk about, they ended the embrace, but kept an arm around one another.

Harry said, _"Something I was thinking about... Voldemort has a large snake he calls Nagini. Do you know if she's one of your people?"_

Seth replied, _"Her name is Sloka. 'Nagini' is just what a female Naga is called."_

_"Why doesn't he use her real name?"_

_"Because, to him, she is just a possession to be used, not even worth a name."_

_"That's... horrible. Sounds like him, though. Any idea how she... came to be in his service?"_

_"He lured her... trapped her... magically enslaved her."_

_"Can she be freed?"_

_"It would be difficult."_

_"But, can it be done?_

_"If we can capture her alive, there is hope."_

_"Then I'll have to add that to my list of things to do."_

_"It would be greatly appreciated by the Naga."_

_"I wouldn't be doing it for the Naga, but for her."_

_"Even better."_

Luna said, "I think I got a good catch, don't you, Seth?"

_"Yes. Your mother is quite proud of you, I'm certain."_

"She told me she was..." Luna said, wistfully.

Andy nodded, and replied, _"Are you ready to talk about last night?"_

"Yes."

Luna and Harry recounted what Harry experienced from their ritual. Dora had told Andy, already, but it was best to hear it from Harry, himself. He demonstrated his magical power that had been unlocked by summoning his wand, as he did the previous night.

Andy asked, _"Do you know what that golden cup was?"_

_"I know it wasn't just something Luna made for what was going on. I know it's something real. There's something familiar about it, but I can't place it."_

_"What do you know of the Holy Grail?"_

_"Not much... I know it was Jesus's cup and had something to do with King Arthur."_

_"And here is possibly the most important part of the history of magical Britain that they don't teach you at Hogwarts. Interestingly enough, it was Voldemort who first told me about it, just before my first year at Hogwarts, the day I had my first encounter with the Fae."_

Andromeda shifted into her human form, which Harry, as was always the case with him when it came to the Black sisters, found beautiful. She then told Harry the story of the Holy Grail.

* * *

><p>In Christianity, God is three divine persons, known as the Trinity, three distinct beings, who are, nevertheless, One. They are the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. The Father is the Hebrew Creator God, Yahweh. The Son is Jesus Christ. The Holy Spirit is the spirit of God that teaches, inspires, and fills us, depicted in art as a dove, often carrying an olive branch. The olive branch has symbolized peace since ancient Greece, one of the attributes of Eirene, the Greek Goddess of Peace. The Water of Life is the Holy Spirit.<p>

A long time ago, the wise King Solomon was meditating on the quality of womanhood, and received a revelation. "There shall come a woman through whom man shall know joy greater than a hundred times than is your sorrow; and she shall be born of your inheritance."

He studied every sign, waking or dreaming, to learn the truth of this descendant. When he discovered her, he determined that he would send knowledge through time to aid her and her son. Her name would be Mary.

To that end, Solomon's wife, Bilquis, the Queen of Sheba and subject of _The Song of Solomon_, the beautiful book of love songs in the Bible, built a ship that would carry the message of the Grail through the ages. Solomon and Bilquis placed objects within the vessel. These were Solomon's crown; the sword of his father, King David; a great bed made from the Rood Tree; and three branches from a tree that grew from a branch of the Tree of Knowledge from the Garden of Eden, one red, one white, and one green, the colors of the Alchemical process. The branches were placed above the bed in the form of a triangle from which a canopy could be suspended. Wood from this tree had also been used for the Ark of the Covenant. They sent the vessel, unmanned, to sail through time and space to the era and place of the Grail Quest.

From the moment of her conception, St. Mary, the mother of Jesus, was kept free from original sin, possessing a sanctifying grace, the Holy Spirit always indwelling, leading to her being called the new Ark of the Covenant.

Mary's uncle was Joseph of Arimathea, a wealthy trader. On a business trip to the tin mines of Cornwall, he brought along the boy Jesus. While in Britain, they visited Glastonbury, where Jesus was taught by the Druids, and the adjoining Fairyland of Avalon, where he was taught by the Fae.

Years later, Joseph returned to Glastonbury. With the Druids, choosing what he sensed was the right place on Wearyall Hill, he thrust his staff into the ground, which grew into the first Glastonbury Thorn. In the 1600s, the dictator Oliver Cromwell had the tree chopped down and burned. But, there are hawthorns in Glastonbury that are descended from that original tree. Unlike ordinary hawthorns, the ones in Glastonbury blossom twice a year, the first time just after the Winter Solstice. Every Christmas, a flowering sprig is sent to the British Monarch.

To Avalon, Joseph brought the Grail.

The Grail was, originally, wooden, the chalice Jesus used to serve the wine at the Last Supper. To the disciples, Jesus said, "Drink this, all of you; for this is My blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins. I tell you, I shall not drink again of the fruit of the vine until I drink it new with you in My Father's kingdom." This became the basis for the Eucharist tradition in Christianity.

At the Crucifixion, the Grail was used by Joseph to collect the blood of Christ, and became hallowed. In Avalon, a Holy place was built, dedicated to St. Mary, where the Grail would be enshrined, kept, and protected by a sacred Sisterhood of nine Fae. St. Mary, the living Grail, bore the blood of Christ within her own body, as did _this _vessel.

It is a vessel of regeneration and plenty. Like St. Mary, it is filled with the Holy Spirit. If one glimpses it, one must pursue it. But, only the truly worthy can achieve it.

Joseph's brother-in-law Bron, descended from the Irish High Kings, and therefore also descended from the Tuatha de Danaan, was made ruler in Glastonbury, known as the Fisher King.

Centuries later, the Sisterhood of the Grail was led by the Queen of Ireland, Morgan le Fay. She was descended from the Fisher King Bron, and was the heir of the Morrigan. Her half-brother was Arthur, High King of Britain. She was a powerful witch, and renowned for her healing arts. St. Mungo's, the primary hospital of magical Britain, was named for one of her grandsons. Another of her descendants, Sorcha, called the Ravenclaw, was a founder of Hogwarts.

She assisted Arthur, but saw that dark times were coming. So, she used her shape-shifting skills to take various forms from young maidens to old crones to create scenarios to challenge, test, and teach Arthur's Knights, such as Gawain with the Green Knight, so that they would be ready for the tasks ahead.

The time she foresaw came. The Fisher King Pelles had received a severe wound to his groin which left him immobile. As the land was tied to him, his impotence made the land infertile and reduced it to a barren wasteland.

This being a time when magic wasn't secret, not to mention his own Fae ancestry, Arthur recognized that the cause of the barren land was magical in nature. He called together his Knights to meet at the Round Table, to find the cause of the situation and find a solution.

It was then that they had a collective vision of the Grail. It being the Grail, they immediately knew what it was, and felt it calling to them. Being a vessel of plenty, each person in the hall discovered his or her favorite dish before him, with the hall filled with perfume and music. Their hearts were overflowing with unity and love for each other and all Creation. After, the Quest for the Holy Grail began.

One of the Knights was a very young man named Perceval.

Perceval had been raised by his mother in a secluded forest. His father and two oldest sons had been killed in battle, and she was desperate to protect her youngest. He was raised ignorant of the ways of Knights, chivalry, and his heritage. He didn't even know what a Knight was when three of them passed through the forest. He thought them angels.

His natural innocence made him seem foolish to those more worldly, and he certainly seemed the fool when he approached the Knights, asking questions about things they thought were obvious. They wished him well, and left.

He ran home to his mother and told him of the encounter. She reluctantly told him who these men were and of his heritage. Perceval declared that he wanted to be a Knight. His mother attempted to dissuade him, but, seeing his determination, relented and sent him to the Court of King Arthur in Camelot.

After some foolish mistakes, Perceval made his was to Arthur, managing to kill one of the King's worst enemies with a hunting javelin. He took the fallen foe's red armor, with Sir Gornemont assigned to train him in the ways of combat and chivalry. Perceval, wanting to learn all he could, had a habit of asking what his teacher thought were too many questions, so Gornemont told him to restrain his inquisitiveness and use fewer words.

He fell in love, winning the heart of a noble damsel named Blacheflour. When the Grail Quest began, he visited his mother, then came across the castle of the Fisher King, the shields and banners there depicting a dove. Upon meeting King Pelles, he learned of the wound to the King's genitals which left him crippled. During a feat at the castle, an astounding procession took place, which included a young maiden carrying a golden cup which glowed with a strange light. Perceval had many questions he wanted to ask about both the Grail and the King's injury, but he restrained himself, remembering his mentor's advice and not wanting to seem rude. He slept that night in the castle.

When he awoke the next morning, everyone in the castle was gone, as was the Grail. He saddled his horse and rode from the castle, only for the castle itself to disappear.

An old crone found Perceval, and told him that by not asking about the Grail, he had failed the most important test to achieve it. Had he asked, the Fisher King's wound would have been healed. She also informed him that his mother had died of a broken heart.

Perceval was stricken with grief, but travelled in search of the castle, determined to help the Fisher King. He had many adventures along the way, learning with each experience. Having gained much wisdom, he encountered Solomon's ship, which brought him to Avalon, where he rediscovered the castle. He was again welcomed, but this time, when the procession came with the young maiden holding the Grail, he asked the Fisher King, "What ails you? What is the secret of the Grail? Whom does it serve?"

The Fisher King's wound instantly healed, and the barren land was restored to bloom. Perceval learned that the Fisher King was, in fact, his uncle. His initiation complete, he brought Blacheflour to Avalon, where they married, and, in time, Perceval became the next Fisher King, the pure fool who gained wisdom, enlightened by compassion.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Harry, "Snape always calls me a fool... I guess there's hope for me, yet."<p>

Andy asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, the obvious one, which I guess I'd better go ahead and ask. Last night... Was that actually _the _Grail?"

Andy turned to Harry's girlfriend. "Luna?"

"Yes," Luna said.

"I... Wow..." was the most articulate response Harry could make, at the moment.

"That's the usual reaction," said Luna, smiling. "It can be a bit overwhelming."

Andy added, "Now you see why it's often said that words can't adequately describe the experience."

Harry said, "I wasn't... questing for the Grail, though... I was just trying to help Luna."

"And what was Perceval trying to do when he found the castle, the second time?"

"Help the Fisher King."

"See? You _do _have a lot in common with the Grail Knight. From what I've been told about you, you're driven primarily by your compassion, not seeking glory."

"I can relate to the Grail Knight, a lot, and not just because of last night. So could my friend Hermione, I think, in a different way. She's always asking questions."

"That's good, since I'll be meeting her, tomorrow. She wants to study Alchemy, so I hope she has _plenty_ of questions."

"She will, trust me." So, Hermione was going to be studying with these people. Harry was pleased, as he wanted nothing more than for her to continue on this journey with him.

"And Luna?" Andy turned to the girl.

"Mum... We talked. First, she wants Dad to re-marry. She suggests Emily, since she's so close to him, you, _and _Ted. She told me she's very proud of me, and...

"She told me what she was doing at the time of her death. It involved something called Horcruxes... They're a method some dark magi use to keep from passing to the next plane. Through murder, they split their soul and place a part of it in some object. They'll usually make a few of them. She was certain that was what Voldemort did."

Harry considered that, then remembered something.

"Back in my Second Year... Ginny was possessed by a diary that... had Voldemort's personality when he was a Hogwarts student in it. I destroyed it. It put up one hell of a fight, and almost killed me."

Dora said, "I'd say that confirms Morgan's theory."

Luna continued, "She was working on a method to identify one, then use it to find the others the dark magi has made, as they'd be connected, when she died. She said... her death was no accident. She'd checked her calculations. They were perfect. Someone tampered with them."

"Who'd _do _that?" asked Harry.

Dora answered, "One of Voldie's people, I'd guess."

Andy asked, "What about her notes? She always kept detailed records."

"They were taken by the Ministry," Luna answered. "I don't remember it, but... Mum said they... modified our memories..."

"Why would they do _that?"_ asked Harry.

"Independent research into the Dark Arts," Andy answered. "They're hostile to that, even when it's research to _counter _the Dark Arts."

Harry said, "Her research would be kept in the Department of Mysteries."

"Then, we'll have to retrieve it," said Dora, "though I doubt they'll give it up, willingly."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've raided the place. I want to have a plan this time, though."

"Yes," said Andy. "We'll have one. Dora, you spoke with Harry's aunt?"

"Yeah," she said. "I told her that this would be the last Summer that would be his address, and, to make it as pleasant as possible for them, they'd leave him alone. Since he has a mobile, he doesn't need to use their phone. All he really needs from their house outside of his room is the bathroom and kitchen. They also know they're not to breathe a _word _to Dumbledore or anyone else about our conversation."

"Good, because my sources have informed me that Dumbledore is sending him a letter to arrive on Tuesday."

"So," Harry said, "I'll need to be there Tuesday to receive it. Who's your source with Dumbledore?"

"Phineas's portrait. He watches out for the family."

"Ah... He's..."

"A sarcastic bastard with a lot of prejudices, yes. But, you'll also need to be there, Monday, if he addresses the letter, then. We don't want him knowing you're _here. _He plans to retrieve you, Friday evening, to take you to the Burrow."

"Hmm... Looking forward to seeing Ron. _Not _looking forward to seeing Dumbledore, though, or spending more time at the Dursley's house."

Luna said, "There's no reason you can't have company on Monday and Tuesday. And you can spend Wednesday and Thursday here."

Dora added, "And, if certain underage people's wands just happened to have the Ministry tracers and monitoring charms removed from then, which, let me emphasise, I would know nothing about..."

"Of course," said Andy. "That would be illegal."

"...you can set up silencing charms, so no one hears what you two are getting up to in your room, especially if she spends the night."

_"That's _good to know," said Harry.

"As long as she's not there Friday when Dumbledore gets there, you're fine."

"And the Burrow is close to here, so you can visit," Harry told Luna. "And, I can always come by here."

Luna said, "Mrs. Weasley won't like that. She doesn't approve of me."

"You're my girlfriend. She'll just have to deal with it. Why doesn't she like you, anyway?"

"I'm a Fae."

"Why is that a problem?"

"She blames our pixie friends for how Fred and George turned out. They were rather normal boys, at one time. Mrs. Weasley had warned her children never to venture into the woods, here, especially the caves where the pixies are. They did. And, after encountering the pixies, they've been the Fred and George you know, ever since."

"Hmm," Harry said with amusement, "I wonder if Tinkerbell and her friends had the same effect on my dad and Sirius in Kensington Gardens? They became the most notorious pranksters of their generation."

"That would explain it."

"But, isn't Fleur a kind of Fae?"

Dora answered, "Yeah, and Molly doesn't like _her, _either. Let's just say she hasn't been having a very welcome stay at the Burrow. She and Ginny even keep dropping hints that Bill should date _me._ They don't know that I'm a Fae, too, and that he'd just be exchanging one for another."

"Well, we can be a united front, then."

"And remember, if it gets _really _bad, where you just have to get out of there, I'm your bodyguard, assigned by Amelia Bones, herself. So, call me. If Molly says you can't visit Luna, call me, and I'll be your escort. Molly won't like it, but she can't say no since I'm on assignment from the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Don't get me wrong. Molly's a good person. But, she feels the need to be _everybody's _mother. Also, the Burrow isn't wired for electricity, so you'll need to pop by here to charge your phone. We'll need to think of an excuse for you to _have _to go there, daily, since we don't want Dumbledore knowing you have a mobile... He'd know you'd had to have gotten away from your aunt and uncle."

"Hermione has a mobile. She can just bring it with her, and say she needs somewhere to charge it. And, since my girlfriend's house is wired..."

"That'll work. And, naturally, you have to come with, since Luna's your girlfriend."

"Speaking of which... Andy, the house I just found out I owned in Kensington is wired for electricity, but I'm told it's all 1970s, and you and your husband had a company that can upgrade magical homes for that sort of thing."

"Yes," said Andy. "Shall we set it up?"

"I'd like that."

"Anything else you'd like done with the property?

"Dora suggested adding an indoor swimming pool... But, I need to find out if Sirius has a portrait in the London house, which I also inherited, from what I'm told. I want to move it to Potter House. Keep my parents' portraits company."

"Why not just commission two new portraits? That way, you can have one in both places, so he can move between both your properties."

"We can do that?"

"Yes."

"Why _two _new portraits?"

"He was my cousin. I'd like one for _my _home."

"Of course. We'll do _that, _then. Now, I just need to find out if there's a portrait in the first place."

"There more than likely _would _be. Do you just own the old Black house, or _all _of Sirius's property?"

"All of it."

"Then, you own the house elf. Call him here, ask about the portrait, and order him to bring it."

"He's... not the nicest house elf in the world."

"And rather insane, too, from what Dora tells me. We'll have to find out the cause of that. But, if you own him, he'll follow your orders. Just be sure you're precise about them. Plus," Andy said, looking at Luna, "we have someone who will make him more... agreeable."

Harry remembered how the House Elves at Potter House, Fig and Minnie, reacted to Luna, calling her "one of the Lordly Ones."

He decided to ask. "Luna, what's a Lordly One? Obviously, you're a Fae, but what's the difference?"

"Sidhe who are directly descended from the Tuatha de Danaan," she answered.

Andy added, "Most people in Europe and a lot of the rest of the world have their blood, but for most of us it's by way of a lot of generations of mortals. house elves, despite all the conditioning the Magi have done to make them subservient to _them, _recognize one of the old family when they see them, something from when they were brownies that the Magi can't get rid of. The Lordly Ones _created _the brownies. So, they are, literally, the gods of the house elves."

"Wow," said Harry. "So... How do I call Kreacher here?"

"Focus on your intent, which is for Kreacher to attend you. Then, call his name."

Harry focused, and said, "Kreacher."

With a crack, the house elf appeared, and was clearly not happy about being owned by Harry, if his immediate temper tantrum was anything to go by.

He yelled, "Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't! Kreacher wo..." Then, he noticed Luna approach him, and his eyes widened in awe.

She said, with a gentle smile, "Now, now... That's no way to behave towards my lover, especially in my home."

Kreacher was what could only be described as gobsmacked by this revelation. "The filthy Potter bra... Um, my new Master... is your _lover?"_

"Yes, and I assure you, he's _not _filthy. You, however, could stand to make yourself more presentable. You wouldn't want to be in a Seelie Royal Court looking like that, would you?"

"Kreacher apologizes... and will clean himself up, and dress more appropriately. If Master gives Kreacher his leave..."

"He has something he wants you to do, first." She turned to Harry.

Harry was stunned by what he was seeing, but remembered why he'd called Kreacher, and said, gently but with authority, "Does your recent Master, Sirius, have a portrait somewhere in the house?"

"Yes," Kreacher answered.

"I want you to bring it to me."

Andy said, "One more thing... Harry, you'll want to tell him not to tell Dumbledore or anyone else about this. Dumbledore is supposed to think you're at your relatives' home and know nothing about your inheritance from Sirius. He'll want to be the one to tell you about anything, so you _and _Kreacher will have to act as if you haven't had _this _conversation in front of him or his people."

"Um, yes," said Harry. "What she said."

The house elf replied, "Kreacher understands, and will behave so, and even stay filthy until it is safe to be a proper house elf, again."

"Good. Now, if you could bring the portrait?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said, then bowed and disappeared with a crack.

"Well... _that _went better than I expected," said Harry.

Dora replied, "Your girlfriend increased your standing with him."

Andy said, thoughtfully, "He didn't used to be that... big of a mess, and I'm not just talking about his appearance."

Luna said, "He's been through something especially traumatic. Harry, you'll need to be gentle and compassionate with him."

Harry replied, "That's what Hermione told me. So has Dumbledore. He said... Sirius treated him... badly, and Dumbledore thought that was part of why... Kreacher wasn't loyal to him."

"For once," said Andy, "I agree with Dumbledore."

Another loud crack signaled Kreacher's return, and he had a portrait with him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked the portrait.

"Harry?" the portrait responded.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

The house elf asked, "Will Master be needing anything else from Kreacher?"

"Not now. And again, thank you."

"I am at your service, Master." With that, Kreacher departed with another crack.

Sirius was stunned, and asked, "_How _did you get him to act like that? And why are you and everybody else _naked?"_

"Oh," said Harry. "He respects my girlfriend... This is Luna, we're at her house. Tinkerbell and her pixie friends are hiding my clothes."

"Ah, that sounds like them. At least you were at someone's home when it happened. When Tinkerbell and friends did that to your parents, it was at Kensington Gardens." Sirius smiled at the memory. "Fortunately, I had my camera with me. Your mother yelled, 'Don't you _dare!' _but she loved the pictures, later. So, that explains you, but the rest?"

"It's Luna's home, so she decided to stay naked with her boyfriend. And Dora was here, and figured she should dress like the rest of the house."

"And Andy?"

Andy answered, "I was visiting, today, and we were always taught to dress appropriately for any occasion. Seth, here, is always naked, since it would look silly for him to wear clothes."

"True. You're still beautiful, cousin. How did you get involved with my godson?"

"I'm determined to help him win this war, and live to tell about it."

"Thank you. Please tell me you're not planning to add him to your harem."

"I have enough lovers, Sirius. Besides," Andy added with the Patented Black Smirk, "I'm certain Dora has already marked these two as _her _territory."

"_Mum!" _Dora protested, "I'm _not _going to build a _harem!"_

"Dear, you are a shape-shifter from the Rosier line. Having many lovers is your destiny. Embrace it."

Luna said, _"I _wouldn't mind being Dora's lover. Would you, Harry?"

Harry answered, with his best imitation of the Patented Black Smirk, "Wouldn't mind a bit. Should have known she was plotting to seduce us."

Dora, whose hair was now redder than her blushing face, said, "I'm _not..."_

Luna smiled, and said, "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry responded. "Naughty, naughty, Dora..."

"Did you know Metamorphmagi, since they can be both genders, attract men and women, equally?"

"So, she's got a _shot _at my best friend, then..."

"I..." Dora said, even more flustered, "C'mon, it's _Hermione!_ Of _course, _I look at her that way!"

"Good point."

"Heh," Sirius interjected, "I thought you had your eyes set on Remus."

"I did," said Dora, "but he's been being... well..."

"Remus?"

"More than usual."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah... And, I realize that... long-term, we're just not right for each other."

"Well... It's best to know that before marriage and kids. I want you both to be happy."

"Thanks."

"So, while I'm happy to see everyone and to be out of that house, why did you bring my portrait here?"

Harry answered, "We're going to commission two more portraits, so one can be at Andy's home, and one can be at Potter House with the portraits of Mum and Dad."

"Mmm... I'd like to be able to visit them."

"And, I'd like you, there."

Andy then summoned Jeeves to take the portrait and make arrangements. From there, Andy tested Harry's progression with Occlumency. She concluded that, while he hadn't mastered it, yet, his Occlumency was strong enough to pass casual scans. But, it would be best to build some defences since he'd soon be spending time with master Legilimens. Seth also had made some observations.

_"Yours and Luna's magical energies have become intertwined," _he said. _"She released all of her energy to you last night to free you. You then returned most of her energy with the Grail, but gave her some of yours, as well. There is some of her in you, and some of you in her."_

Harry replied, _"That explains why I've felt so connected to her, today."_

_"Yes. Where your extra power comes from, and it's nature, it would be best for Andy to explain."_

Andy said, "As I'm sure you probably guessed long ago, it relates to that scar on your forehead."

Harry replied, "The prophecy said Voldemort would mark me as his equal."

"He made you his _nemesis. _Do you know what the shape of your scar is?"

"A lightning bolt."

"It's a sun rune, actually. Whatever Voldemort did, and it had to be accidental, he made it to where you're now channelling magical Sun energy, all the time, and _have _been since that night. Jesus was called the Sun of Righteousness, so that will give you an idea of the type of power that Voldemort unintentionally opened you to, what's been pouring into you since you were marked."

"Sun energy?"

"Not literally, but what, in magic, the sun represents. You're always being filled with life-giving magical energy. It likely has a lot to do with why, despite all your experiences, you're such a good person, always wanting to help people."

"Hermione called it my 'saving people thing.'"

"And, it goes beyond just heroic rescues. Your nature is, when you see someone in need of help, you help them."

"Sometimes. I have to admit I get a little... self-absorbed."

"Understandable. We're just discussing your basic nature, here. You want to help and heal."

"Whenever and wherever I can, yes."

"Perceval healed the land. The world is in need of a lot of healing, now."

"And that's what I want to do, protect and champion those who need it."

"Like a true chivalrous Knight. You see," she paused for dramatic effect, "we're on a mission from God. And, we're going to see it through, no matter how many Illinois Nazis there are chasing us."

"I _hate _Illinois Nazis," said Dora.

"Illinois Nazis?" Harry asked, confused.

Luna explained to Andy, "Harry has many gaps in his education in non-magical culture."

"We're working on it, though," said Dora.

"I'm afraid I don't have that one to show him."

"We do."

"Oh, goody!"

Andy said, "Now, about building the extra defences in Harry's mind... Harry, you and Luna will be entering what we call your mindscape. That's where the events of last night took place, but this will be far more pleasant. There, you will be constructing defences and traps for those who would invade your mind."

"Ah... How will we be doing that?"

"It's your mindscape, so whatever you imagine will appear. Now, where did you do the ritual, last time?"

Luna answered, "In my bedroom."

So, the group went to their destination. After Andy complimented Luna's paintings that were there, they set to work.

Andy said, "Focus on your will. What is it you're going to do?"

Harry answered, "Build defences in my mindscape to block or trap any invaders."

"With that focus, your subconscious will already have the basics there for you. You'll just have to add details. Let's begin..."

Any concerns Harry had about his ability to get an erection on cue were resolved as soon as Luna pressed her body against his and began kissing him. Doing the same exercises they did the night before, he entered her, and they found themselves somewhere else.

It was a castile.

"Very good, Harry," said Luna. Perfect fortress for a Knight."

"Thanks. It's a little Hogwarts, and a little... I don't know what."

"And you already have a large wall and a moat. Anything you want in the moat?"

"How about sea serpents?"

With that, sea serpents appeared in the large moat, below.

Harry added, "And maybe some dragons patrolling the skies?"

With that, there were dragons.

They entered the castle, and added other defences, including animated suits of armor.

"How about a maze?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I like that," said Luna, and they designed a maze, with various things waiting to attack. Luna added a vicious killer rabbit.

"Mum had attack rabbits at home," she explained. "Anything else you'd like to have waiting here for unwanted trespassers?"

"Hmmm... Needs to be something that'll fit... Got one."

He motioned, and the mountain troll from his first year appeared. It lumbered off to find its own corner of the maze.

"He gave me a lot of trouble my first year at Hogwarts," he explained. "But, he's also the reason Hermione became my best friend, so I owe him, I guess..."

"That you do. May I design the maze's conclusion?"

"Please do." He was curious about what she'd come up with.

She motioned, and a passageway appeared. Looking through, Harry saw steps leading down.

"It's a downward spiral staircase," she explained.

"Where does it lead to?"

"Nowhere. At one point, it loops. They'll keep going, thinking it will eventually lead them somewhere. They'll have to pull out entirely, or they'll be stuck there, forever."

"Brilliant."

After they were done, and returned to the physical world, they finished their lovemaking, relaxed and chatted with Andy and Dora, cleaned up, went for a swim, ate, watched a movie...

Then, Harry saw something he hadn't seen in a while, his clothes.

It was time to return to the Dursleys.

"You know, I haven't worn clothes for two days," he said, "_five _if we count those three days in my head. I'd gotten used to not wearing them."

"Well," said Luna, "we'll just have to get you out of them again when I visit you, tomorrow."

Harry and Dora dressed. She pulled a cylindrical object out of a pocket and said, "Before we take you home, let me key you into my parents' home's wards."

Andy said, "It's the safest of safe-houses."

Luna added, "Not to mention the most luxurious."

"I _am _a Black, after all... You're always welcome there, Harry."

"Thank you... All of you, for everything."

Luna gave him a farewell kiss, as it wasn't goodbye.

"Until tomorrow," she said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Dora said, "Take my hand," and with that, they were away.

They arrived in his bedroom. After Dora left, Harry greeted Hedwig when she flew in through his window. He relaxed on his bed, and phoned Hermione.

"Harry! How are you?"

"Doing well. It's been an eventful week, and in a good way, for a change."

"What have you been up to?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. What have _you _been up to?"

"Spending time with my parents, and reading, of course..."

"Of course."

"It's a book by Dora's mum. She's Europe's leading Alchemist. I'm going to meet her, tomorrow. From her book, she seems fascinating, someone I could learn a _lot _from."

"I'm sure," Harry said, knowingly.

"Harry?"

"Mm hmm?"

"You sound... different."

"Like I said, it's been eventful."

"You'll tell me _everything _when we see each other."

"Promise. Your wish is my command."

"You'd better _believe _it."

"I do."

After they finished their conversation, Harry let his mind drift where it would. Where it happened to drift was to the teasing Dora was receiving earlier in the day about her attraction to Hermione. His thoughts then drifted to the two of them naked, with Dora acting on her attraction.

Naturally, this led to blood rushing to his lower regions, and the discovery that, despite the great sex he'd had, his body was still up for more.

Harry sighed. Despite how much he'd matured, he was still very much a teenage boy.


	17. Lussinata

A/N: Special thanks to Sorg for suggesting Marius Black and his role in this story. You might have noticed that, while I'm basing Alice and friends on the books, I've been using the individual character names and descriptions from the 2010 film directed by Tim Burton. That's mainly because I like them.

You may recognize a Marvin the Martian quote. If not, you need to see more Bugs Bunny cartoons. Bugs has always been one of my role models.

The story of the naming of a band is based on what the member who named it once said it came from. He also gave the band name more realistic origins, but, well, this is a Harry Potter fic. :)

Back in Chapter 10, Luna told Harry about a friend of hers in Sweden, that she described as "the strangest girl you'll ever meet," leaving Harry to wonder what kind of person _Luna _would describe that way.

_Pirates of the Caribbean_ belongs to Disney. _The Chronicles of Narnia _created by C. S. Lewis. _The Wind in the Willows _created by Kenneth Grahame. _Pippi__ Longstocking _created by Astrid Lindgren. _James and the Giant Peach _and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _created by Roald Dahl.

Come on, like you didn't know _that _one was going to turn up, sooner or later...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Lussinata**

Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.<br>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.<p>

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
>Towering over your head.<br>Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
>And she's gone.<p>

-John Lennon & Paul McCartney, _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_

* * *

><p>Chelsea, London, England, UK, December 12, 1966<p>

Centuries ago, this was _their _night.

In the old Julian Calendar, the night of December 12-13 was the longest night of the year. In Scandinavia, where the Winters were especially long and cold, this was the night that was most feared. It was the Lussinata.

On this night, it was said, animals of different species could speak to each other. It was good that they could communicate, considering what was hunting, that night.

Riding the skies was a female demon called the Lussi, who embodied the Darkness, and her followers, the Lussiferda, which included trolls and other evil spirits. They raided the land, looting, kidnapping, killing, and destroying. Travellers outside, that night, were in great danger of being taken. People had to have certain Yule preparations finished, or the Lussi might punish the household. Naughty children had to especially beware, else the Lussi come down the chimney and steal them.

To protect the farm animals, items believed to ward off the Lussiferda were placed over barn doors, and the animals were given extra food for the long night. Other such items were put over food and ale and a sheaf of corn placed on the roof of the house. The household stayed up overnight, standing guard over the house, in the tradition called Lussevaka.

It was a great time to be the Lussiferda.

Then, from Italy, _she _came.

St. Lucia was born to rich and noble parents in Syracuse in the year 283, her name meaning Light. Her father, who died when she was five, was Roman, her mother Greek. Christians at this time were being persecuted by the Roman Empire, and Lucia helped them escape, hiding them in the catacombs. Bringing supplies through the dark tunnels, she often had both hands full, so she fashioned a wreath with candles to wear on her head to light the way.

Her Feast Day is December 13, a major date on the Advent Calendar, the weeks of waiting and preparation for the celebration of Christmas. She represents Light emerging from the Darkness, a promise that, though it is the dark and cold Winter, the light and warmth the sun will return. In her native Italy, she is celebrated with large meals of traditional Italian dishes, with a special dessert of wheat in hot chocolate milk. The night before, she would visit homes, leaving small presents for children. It's customary for the children to leave her coffee.

In Hungary, the custom is to plant wheat in a small pot on St. Lucia's Day. By Christmas, green sprouts appear, signs of life coming from death. The wheat is then carried to the Nativity scene.

When Christianity arrived in Scandinavia, Lucia came with it. Her name and Feast Day had special meaning to the Scandinavians, with the similarities to the demonic figure that terrorized them, that night. Scholars have looked very hard over the years to find a connection between the names, but they've never found one. It was just one of those strange coincidences.

Lucia taught the Scandinavians that the darkness and cold of Winter weren't to be feared, that they were merely a part of the yearly cycle. They didn't _rule _the world, it wouldn't be permanent, and Spring would return, as it always did. Lussinata became a struggle between the dark Lussi and the light Lucia, the fear and cold of the darkest night of the year and the re-emerging light. In time, the terror of the Lussi was driven off, completely.

The Lussevaka was still kept on the Lussinata, but it was now an all night party in honor of Lucia.

In Scandinavia, a girl in the town is elected to be Lucia, the Queen of Light. She wears a white gowns and red sash, with the crown of candles on her head, leading a procession. The procession includes Lucia's Maidens, each wearing white gowns and holding a candle, and sometimes Star Boys, wearing white gowns with cone-shaped, golden star decorated, hats. The procession goes to homes, businesses, and churches, singing Lucia songs and Christmas carols, collecting for charities. Large cities hold large celebrations with concerts. In rural areas, the oldest daughter of the house dresses in the Lucia garb and awakens the family, serving them saffron St. Lucia buns and, of course, coffee.

Lucia is such an important part of Scandinavia that after the Protestant Reformation, when the Lutherans gave up most of the Catholic Saints, they kept Lucia. Many modern Neo-Pagans who follow Nordic based traditions keep Lucia, despite her being purely a Christian tradition.

As the Nobel Prize ceremony takes place during this, prize winners are quite taken by the beauty of these processions. The prize winners, themselves, are visited by a Lucia procession the morning the prizes are given out.

On December 13, 1944, the Scandinavian Lucia traditions were introduced in Denmark as a passive protest to the Nazi occupation, and a promise that even in the darkest of times, there is still light. They've kept the traditions, ever since.

While the celebrations are enjoyed by most, the former Lussiferda wasn't happy about it, at all. The descendants of the trolls that served the Lussi weren't able to rampage, loot, and destroy at will, like their ancestors did in "the good old days."

Now, a troll only found employment with the occasional dark wizard. So, a small army of them was now in a dark building with a large amount of powerful Muggle and magical explosives, preparing for their mission. They were in the use of a dark wizard whose very existence was publicly denied by the Ministry of Magic, but one they feared.

He was called Rotfang.

As the sun set, they were going to place these explosives around Chelsea, and London was going to receive its worst bombing since the Blitz. Yes, on the night their ancestors...

They heard song, from outside, in the distance. And, it was getting closer.

Trolls hated music. There was only one thing they hated more and that was...

Light entered the dark building as the doors opened, much more light than there should have been at this hour.

The trolls tried to shield their eyes and ears. The light wasn't blinding, nor was the music deafening, but the trolls couldn't bear it.

It was _her._

Lucia entered the building, her Maidens and Star Boys trailing behind her, singing. She had the most beautiful eyes.

The chief troll groaned, and said, "Couldn't you leave us _one _Lussinata, for old times sake?"

Lucia looked around at the explosives, and said, "You really didn't think this would escape my notice, did you?"

"We hoped it would."

"Well, you hoped in vain. I have a _very _busy night ahead, including a party to attend here in Chelsea. But, I'll be sporting. Select your strongest champion to do battle with mine. You win, this night is yours. You lose, you report to the nearest magical law enforcement officials and confess to tonight's crimes."

The chief troll readily agreed, and selected the strongest of his number.

"Now," he said, "let's see _your _champion."

The trolls could scarcely believe what stepped forward.

It was a little human girl. She had fiery red hair in pigtails that were so tightly wound that they stuck out sideways from her head. As trolls had no appreciation or understanding for how humans dressed themselves, they didn't notice that nothing she wore seemed to match. Had it been Summer, and she was wearing the short dresses she preferred, one would have noticed her long stockings didn't even match.

The trolls laughed, loudly, at the thought of _this _as Lucia's champion, who was to face their strongest in combat.

They paid little mind that the little girl responded by laughing as loud as they did. They paid no mind at all to the fact that a little human child shouldn't be able to laugh as loud as a troll in the first place. They didn't notice the look in the little girl's eyes as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

You see, there was far more unusual about Pippi Longstocking than her hair and attire.

This was going to be a fun bit of exercise, but she didn't want to dawdle. She had wonderful new friends to make, this evening.

* * *

><p>An Auror's work was never done. No one knew this better than Alastor Moody.<p>

Some called him paranoid, but in today's world, he just called it being realistic. Paranoia was just being aware of how the world really worked. And it became a much more complicated world for a British Auror, post-Grindelwald.

The Western powers and the Communists were engaged in a Cold War. The Soviets had taken Eastern Europe, installing puppet governments. Being the devoted Materialists that they were, they had no tolerance for magic, and those that did it. Their world view didn't allow for such things, so they decided to systematically wipe out all witches and wizards in the lands they controlled.

So, rather than simply protecting Britain from dark witches and wizards, British Aurors now often had missions outside the country, working with the Knights of Walpurgis and the Muggle MI6 to help the magical population trapped behind Communist borders. The Ministries of those countries, like the magical populations themselves, were forced underground or into exile. With the magical schools in those countries closed, other European schools took the students. The Durmstrang Institute in Norway took many of the Purebloods, though still maintaining their backwards, bigoted, policy towards Muggleborns. The joke was on the Purebloods, Moody thought, since this meant the Muggleborn Eastern Europeans wound up in schools with warmer, more comfortable, climates. For all of Durmstrang's prestige, students froze their arses off in Winter there since, in another backward tradition, the school wouldn't light fires except for magical purposes. It made the students strong, the school still insisted.

There was a difference between being tough and just plain stupid, Moody thought.

Moody had often worked with a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, Tom Riddle, against the Soviet spy organization SMERSH. Moody didn't like Riddle, but he had to admit the man was effective against the Commies.

After the Cuba business, the Soviets became less aggressive. That didn't mean they weren't a constant threat, or that there weren't plenty of other international dangers. A number of organizations had risen, all seeking power, often by playing both sides of the Cold War against each other.

For the wizards, the primary one was the Rotfang Conspiracy, named for the dark wizard behind it. It's existence was kept a secret by agreement of the International Confederation of Wizards, to prevent a panic. Rotfang had agents everywhere, even within the Aurors. Since the confrontations with SMERSH had died down, Moody found himself often investigating, and trying to stop, Rotfang's increasingly maniacally warped plans for world domination. Moody still hadn't figured out how spreading gum disease, a key part of Rotfang's schemes, was going to help him meet his goals, but Rotfang had his peculiarities.

Some of Rotfang's specific peculiarities helped keep his actions limited, Moody thought. Rotfang was very obsessed with showmanship, always dressed in black, with a black cape and neatly trimmed mustache. He was very particular about his bases of operation. He always had to have a large pipe organ to play, that produced dramatic flames with each note. He had a special fondness for playing Bach's _Toccata And Fugue In D Minor. _He was also prone to dramatic speeches and laughing like, well, a mad dark wizard bent on world domination.

Now, Moody was facing Rotfang on top of Victoria Tower of the Palace of Westminster, for what he hoped was their final confrontation.

Rotfang gestured with his usual dramatic flair, and said, "I don't know how you found me, Moody, but it is _far _too late to stop me!"

Moody calmly replied, "You don't say."

"Oh, but I _do _say! When Big Ben chimes in the next few seconds, it will be the _toll of doom _for Chelsea! And part of Kensington! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Big Ben chimed... and nothing happened.

"Well?" asked Moody.

"Just... just wait a moment!" a flustered Rotfang replied.

"Whatever you say..."

A minute passed. Then, two.

Severely agitated, Rotfang shouted, "Where's the kaboom? There was _supposed _to be a Chelsea shattering _kaboom!"_

"Wondering what happened to your trolls? I'm wondering that, myself. They were pretty terrified when we found 'em. The biggest, toughest looking one of 'em was out like a light. Looks like he took major beating, too. They confessed to everything, even told us where you'd be, now."

"You can't find good help, these days..."

"They begged us to, and I quote, 'Keep us away from _her!' _Really, Rotfang... I'm not the most religious man in the world, but I know not to provoke St. Lucy _tonight, _of all nights."

"Curses! Drat, and double drat! Very well... You may have foiled my plans _this _time, Moody, but..."

"I just _told _you, I didn't foil 'em. But, since we're both here, how about we settle this, once and for all? Face me one on one, right here, right now, or live knowing you're a _coward!"__  
><em>

Rotfang looked Moody in the eye, said, "I can live with that," and promptly apparated away.

"Damn!" said Moody, "I was hoping he'd fall for that!"

Literally, that was what he was hoping for, as he looked at the patch of ice he'd conjured behind where Rotfang had stood, which, had Rotfang accepted the challenge, would have caused him to slip and fall from the tower to his death.

One didn't survive as an Auror as long as Moody had by fighting fair.

* * *

><p>Andromeda Black, second year Hogwarts student, snuck out of the Slytherin dorm, which was not unusual for her. She'd decided she was going to learn all the castle's secrets from the moment she first arrived, so she'd gotten quite good at sneaking around the school and evading the caretaker and Prefects.<p>

Not that she really had to avoid Detention, this night. It wasn't past curfew, yet, though it would be by the time she returned. Her Head of House, Professor Slughorn, knew of her plans, and even gave her directions and instructions to find and enter one of the school's secret places. But, it was still prudent to avoid the Prefects, especially Molly Prewett, and much of the staff, so she wouldn't have to explain where she was going or what she was doing. She hadn't even told her sisters, Bella and Cissy. Most especially, she hadn't told Lucius. Best friend or not, she knew he couldn't tell him anything about the Fair Folk.

Students were only allowed off campus during Hogsmeade weekends, and even then only Third Years and above. A Second Year like Andy wasn't allowed to do that, so she certainly wasn't allowed to leave campus to go to a party in London on a school night.

But, this was an invitation she simply couldn't refuse.

It had come during breakfast in the Great Hall a few weeks before. She'd been glaring, as she often did, at her arch-rival, a Ravenclaw in her year named Ted Tonks. He was Muggleborn, extremely smart and talented, and _cocky._ He thought her extremely smart and talented, and a snob. He was also her only real competition in her year.

That infuriated some of her fellow Slytherins, especially Lucius. How _dare _this Mudblood outperform them? Andy further angered her old friend when she said she took no offence at Tonks's blood status, just his personality. If he was who was going to give her some competition, she welcomed it from whoever could do it.

One of the larger Slytherin boys in her year announced in the Common Room that he was going to teach Tonks a lesson about making his betters look bad. Andy didn't find this at all acceptable. Whatever issues she had with Tonks, if her fellow Slytherins didn't like him getting better scores than them, they should work harder. She went to warn him.

He politely thanked her for the warning, but said his father had fought in the War, and taught him how to handle himself. When the larger Slytherin challenged him to a fight, Tonks easily beat him up. Slughorn then docked Slytherin points, and gave the boy who started the fight Detention.

So, the Pureblood bigots in her House, at least the ones who were open about it, backed off, leaving her and Tonks to hate each other in peace.

The invitation put all thoughts of Ted Tonks out of her mind. She'd been invited to a party in Chelsea by Queen Alice of Wonderland, for St. Lucia on the evening of December 12. For confirmation that this was genuine, the invitation told her to visit Professor Slughorn in his office after classes were done for the day.

This had to be a joke, Andy thought. Not that she didn't believe in Wonderland. After she and Lord Voldemort had observed the Fae dancing before she left for Hogwarts for her first year, she researched everything she could find on the Fair Folk. Since Lord Voldemort was clearly very knowledgeable about them, she asked him many questions upon her return home for Summer Holiday, including what Fairylands he knew of.

He confirmed that Wonderland existed, and Alice was its Queen. There was a touch of sadness in his words, but Andy didn't pry, as she knew he wouldn't explain. He also confirmed Neverland's existence, and told her that the Darlings were related to her friend, Lucius. That's how she learned that the Fae were a touchy subject with Lucius, when she asked him about his cousins. It was something the Malfoys didn't speak of. Period. And, it wasn't just because the Darlings were Squibs.

But, Andy wondered, why would Queen Alice invite _her _to a party? She remembered Lord Voldemort telling her that the Fae had noticed her, but she was certain those weren't Alice's people she saw, that night.

Still, if someone had sent her a bogus invitation as a joke, she might as well tell her Head of House since the letter said to visit his office, anyway.

So, she did.

"Ah, Miss Black, I've been expecting you," Slughorn said as she entered the office.

"You have?" she asked, noticing a large mirror that wasn't normally there.

"Yes. You've been invited to a party that school rules forbid you to attend. So, if you choose to accept the invitation, we'll have to be Slytherin about it."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because _this _young woman is very convincing. And, I can confirm she is who she says she is."

He motioned towards the mirror, where a beautiful blonde woman wearing a golden crown and a blue dress stepped through. Her eyes were large, reflective, and sky blue. She was carrying a bottle.

"Hello, Andromeda," she said. "I am Queen Alice of Wonderland." She handed the bottle to Slughorn and said, "This is from Mirana, with love."

Slughorn accepted the gift, and replied, "Please give Her Majesty my thanks."

Well... Andy knew Professor Slughorn knew a lot of well-connected people, but she'd never expected _this._

Naturally, Andy formally accepted the invitation. She was told to dress comfortably, as it wasn't a formal affair. She needed worry about Winter cold, as she and the other Hogwarts student who had been invited would be transported directly to the indoor location, and even the part of the party that was outdoors would be quite warm. She also needn't worry about being out too late, for while the party would be several hours, they'd still have her and the other Hogwarts student back in time for curfew.

Andy wondered how they'd manage that, and then remembered that this was a Fairy Queen.

It was later that Slughorn told her how she would get there.

"On the seventh floor in the left corridor, is one of the school's secret rooms, this one created by Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Did _all _the Founders create a secret place, here?" Andy asked, knowing of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets. She'd not yet found that one.

"It would seem so. Ravenclaw's was the Room of Requirement. If you're there, and you really need something, the Room will provide it. At least, that's one thing it does. No one has learned _all _of its secrets. At the appointed time, you'll find it across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet."

"Trolls hate music, so how could they _possibly _learn ballet?"

"Well, there's a reason he was called barmy. You'll walk past the room three times thinking about what you need, in this case the Fae who will escort you to your party, and the doorway will appear."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking... Why are you allowing me to do this?"

"Ah... Miss Black, my responsibilities to teach my students go beyond school policies. You may have noticed that I've cultivated a network of friends and acquaintances in various places. When you have that, they can help you achieve many things, especially when it's to your mutual benefit. There will be some important people in many fields that I'm certain you'll find very interesting at this party. And, it is always good to have friends in the Seelie Court of the Fae."

"So, I'm going to this party to make connections I can use, later?"

"You're going to this party to have a night of fun. The possible friendships and connections you make are an added benefit."

So, here she was walking to the left corridor on the seventh floor, wondering who the other Hogwarts student chosen was, if it was anybody she knew. She hoped it was, so _everyone _there wouldn't be a complete stranger.

She turned the corner and saw who it was.

Well, it was someone she knew, she thought in frustration.

"Tonks."

"Black. Fancy meeting _you, _here."

"And I thought the Seelie Court had standards... Well, you _are _good-looking and highly intelligent, so you fit their criteria despite your obnoxiousness."

"And _I _thought they were easy-going and didn't care for snobs."

"_You're _one to talk."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, just this oh so morally superior attitude of yours," she said as she began angrily pacing. "You're so judgemental! You accuse me of looking down my nose at you, but _you... _You think you can see someone and just immediately..."

The door appeared.

"Ah," said Ted, "you remembered the instructions. Now, if you can behave yourself, we can see our escort. We don't want to make a bad impression, do we?"

Andy fumed, but took a deep breath. Blasted smug Ravenclaw... What was worse was he had a point. She _didn't _want to make a bad impression, so she was just going to have to get along with him, for this evening. Only.

He added, "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you. You look good, as well."

"Not great?"

"Someone has to keep you humble. I've appointed myself."

"The blind leading the blind. Ladies first," he said, motioning to the door.

They entered the Room of Requirement.

Waiting was a beautiful, petite, pale skinned, dark-haired Fae woman with a charming smile.

"_Lulu?" _asked Ted, in obvious recognition.

A shocked Andy asked, "You know her?"

"Old friend of the family," Ted replied.

* * *

><p>Spencer Tonks had lived what he'd seen as, overall, a blessed life.<p>

Sure, there had been plenty of rough spots, and no small bit of horror. You didn't serve in World War II without experiencing that. But, he survived, and eventually prospered.

He was born in Solihull, a prosperous town southeast of Birmingham. His family owned some industry in the nearby large city. Unlike most of his peers, however, he was taught that being born into a family with money was a blessing. He'd have advantages most people did not. Most families couldn't send their children to college, let alone the _best _schools. Most families couldn't financially help their children begin their chosen careers. Just because he was born with certain advantages didn't make him better than those that weren't. As a teen, like his siblings before him, while on Summer Holiday he worked in one of his family's factories, earning his own spending money and befriending people who were outside his social class.

While he wouldn't enter the family business, he would keep those lessons all of his life, and would pass them on to his own children.

At Oxford, Spencer would be part of a close-knit group of friends that would remain very important in his life. Among them were a young Professor named Marius Black, from London; Anne Mayfield, an artist and photographer; and Athena Charles, who lived up to her name, being a very clever young woman who was studying the Classics.

Spencer and Anne fancied each other, and dated. But soon, the war began. When they graduated, Spencer and Marius would enter the Military. He couldn't promise Anne he'd return, since so many didn't. A Vera Lynn song played as they were dancing.

_We'll meet again,  
><em>_Don't know where, don't know when,  
><em>_But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

They both hoped that was true.

Spencer was surprised at what his Military service would be. Marius had suggested he be part of a special group he had been recruited into formed by naval intelligence officer Ian Fleming. The group was sworn to secrecy about its activities.

It seemed the Jerries had more than guns and bombs at their disposal, and were using them. The Allies followed suit. Spencer couldn't believe what he was told about the world, until he was given a very convincing demonstration by a man Marius introduced as his cousin, Arcturus Black.

Marius had never said much about his family while they were at Oxford, but now he told Spencer the full story.

Magical parents generally had magical children, but not always. Every now and then, children would be born into magical families that possessed little or no magic, at all. These were called Squibs by the wizards. The Ministry of Magic didn't even keep records of the births of children of Squibs, such was the low regard they were held in the magical community.

One such man was Marius Black, born in the early 20th Century to one of magical Britain's oldest and most prestigious families. Squibs often led hard lives, unable to truly belong in either the magical or muggle worlds. However, Marius's grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was determined that his grandson would want for nothing. Marius would have the best education. After all, not all that Marius could learn in the magical world required waving a wand around. Potions, for example, didn't need magic, at all, just knowledge and skill. Some of the best potions makers and Alchemists had been Squibs. After Marius had learned all the magical world could teach him, Phineas arranged for his grandson to attend Oxford.

Upon his arrival at Oxford, he could somehow feel the presence of very powerful magic, but none like he'd ever felt.

He met the man who Phineas had arranged to be his mentor, Professor Digory Kirke. Kirke knew of the Wizarding world, as his mother was a Squib, his uncle and aunt a wizard and witch, from the Ketterley family. When Marius mentioned the magic he felt when he arrived in the town, Kirke explained to him that it was the magic of the Fae, that was strong, there. Wonderland was connected to Oxford, though on a different physical plane. And, it wasn't the only Fairyland that could be reached from here. There was another. Kirke, as a child, had witnessed and participated in its birth.

Marius met another Professor that would become a lifelong friend, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Professor Tolkien knew of the magical world, as his discoveries in his studies of ancient languages had drawn the attention of the Ministry of Magic. More pleasant for Professor Tolkien was that it also had drawn the attention of the Seelie Court. He and Marius had a lot of knowledge to share with one another.

Ancient languages and history became Marius's passions. Of course, being who he was, he had access to genealogy records that most of his peers did not.

There had been talk from Europe about Gellert Grindelwald, a dark wizard rising in Europe who had allied himself with some dictatorships. The British Ministry of Magic dismissed this as anything to be concerned about, but Marius knew better. He knew a family that had been touched by the rising dark tide on the Continent.

The Lovegoods lived in the Oxford area. Mrs. Lovegood was Grindelwald's daughter, and had fled him, moving to Britain, where she married. From what she told Marius, and what Marius knew of Grindelwald's Nazi allies, he thought the world was in for the bloodiest war in its history. They had a son, named Xenophilius, who wanted to know everything he could learn about the Fairy magic around Oxford.

"I swear," his mother said, "one night some Fairy maiden is going to sweep off with him if he isn't careful."

Then, the war came. Muggles called it World War II, wizards called it the Grindelwald War. Marius would serve his country, both aspects of it, as being of both worlds allowed him to be involved in the duel battles being fought. His group would serve as intelligence agents, and liaisons between the muggle and magical branches of the British Government. Arcturus would be in charge of the magic users in the group, answering to Fleming.

Marius asked his cousin, "How did _you _wind up with this job?"

Arcturus answered, "Wasn't Fleming's first choice. He wanted Crowley, but _both _sides of our government balked at that idea. I was who they decided was more... acceptable. While it's not the circumstances I'd like... it's good to be serving with you, Marius."

It was in France in April of 1945, as his group was involved in preparations for the assault on Grindelwald's headquarters, that Spencer had a fling with a Yank girl named Lulu. Given the people he'd been working with for the last few years, he recognized that the petite, pale skinned, black-haired American was no ordinary girl. But, the Yanks they were working with on this mission vouched for her.

The village they were in had suffered much during the war, but it's people were determined to bring back the flavor of France, now that the Nazis were gone. Lulu had brought with her Jazz music from America, and, for reasons only she knew, had chosen Spencer as her dance partner.

The enchanting young woman gave him what she called the Fairy's Kiss for good luck, and gave him a lot more than kisses. After their lovemaking, they cuddled and talked. They talked about his life and plans for after the war, and about music, especially how it had developed in just a few decades, and the technical advances that made it's development and spread possible.

Lulu said, "Amazing how this stuff has developed so quickly, isn't it? And to think, they said the phonograph, moving pictures, and radio would never amount to anything."

"There are always people resistant to new things and change," Spencer replied.

"Yeah, but the world keeps going and changing, regardless. Best to be the one making the changes, y'know?"

"The _good_ changes, yes." Spencer decided that, once the war was over, he'd try to determine what technology would be the next big thing.

After the war, Marius settled back at Oxford, and married Athena, though the Statutes of Secrecy required him to never tell her of his magical roots, or any details of the "classified" work he did in his military service. Like his grandfather, his career would be in education, as would Athena's. They had two children, John Spencer Black and Helen Anne Black.

Spencer and Anne reunited, and began dating, again. Anne wished to move to London for her career as an artist and photographer. Spencer had come to love London, himself, and he had cousins there, so he joined her.

London had suffered a great deal of damage during the war, especially during the Blitz, and was in need of rebuilding. The Tonks factories produced construction supplies, so they found themselves with a lot of work. Spencer thought to expand the family's interest in construction, to which the family agreed. He also developed a personal interest in real estate, and would make investments. Another interest was a new medium called television. New technology always fascinated him, and this was something, he was sure, would revolutionize the way we lived. Many argued that it would never take off, but Spencer remembered his conversation with Lulu about all those other things the "experts" had said the same about, pressed ahead, and made the investments. The gains wouldn't be short-term. They wouldn't really see fruit for over a decade. But, when that time came, it proved to be a wise move.

Then, there was another event.

The Olympics hadn't been held since 1936, before the war, in Berlin. London was chosen to revive the Games, that would be held in 1948. Spencer would help organize it.

With London still in recovery, a very limited amount of money, and food rations still in place, it wasn't going to be a lavish spectacle. But, London did what it always did in difficult times: It made do. No new venues would be built, nor an Olympic Village. Male athletes would be housed in military camps, while female athletes would be housed in London colleges. Athletes that lived in London stayed at home, many commuting to the Games via public transportation. Athletes were encouraged to buy or make their own uniforms. The food rations were increased for the athletes, due to their need for more calories. Many other competing countries pitched in to help increase provisions.

The Games were a success, with a then record number of nations and athletes participating. These were also the first Olympics filmed in color, as well as the first to be broadcast on television. Not that many people in 1948 could watch the broadcasts, but the new medium promoted the Games in a way it never had never been, before.

Spencer and Anne settled in Chelsea, near Kensington, long a haven for artists, writers, and poets, and the perfect place for Anne's studio. They had three children, the youngest, Theodore, usually called "Ted," born in 1954.

That same year, across the Atlantic, a new form of Jazz was exploding called Rock and Roll. This would lead, the following year, to Lulu's return to Spencer's life.

The new music had been introduced to Britain by American servicemen stationed in the country, and by American films such as _The Blackboard Jungle _and _Rock Around The Clock,_ both of which featured music by Bill Haley and the Comets, which topped the UK record charts. The movies created a moral panic in Britain, as teens were so enthused they tore up the seats in the theaters to dance. Rock and Roll became identified with delinquency, and right in the middle of it all, dancing with wild abandon, was Lulu.

She'd hadn't aged a day since Spencer last saw her a decade before. But, he reasoned, being a Fae, she wouldn't. It seems she'd returned to Britain to promote this new music. She'd somehow managed to avoid getting arrested and deported.

They caught up over lunch. She convinced him to use his influence to keep Rock and Roll from being banned on radio and television. He wasn't sure how she managed to convince him, but she did. Rock and Roll became an underground youth movement, the center of a generation of teens finding its own identity.

Lulu also convinced him to introduce her to his family.

If Spencer had any concerns about tension between his wife and his World War II friend and fling, he learned there was no need to worry, as Anne was very charmed by Lulu, and asked her to pose for her. Lulu, during her frequent trips to Britain, became Anne's favorite muse and model. Lulu, for her part, loved, Spencer's family, and was especially taken with the baby, Ted.

"You've got a gifted one, there," she told his parents.

"His name means 'Gift of the Gods,'" Anne replied.

"And," Lulu said to Ted, "you're gonna live _up _to that name, aren't you, Sweetie?"

Many of the teen British fans of American Rock and Roll took up playing it themselves, forming bands. They also drew heavily from the Blues and Bluegrass musicians that had influenced the American Rock and Roll musicians. The first bands from the '50s weren't anything special, but by the '60, several were among the very best. They even became exceedingly popular in Rock and Roll's home country, with their interest in and exploration of the roots of the music bringing a new appreciation in Americans for the depth and quality of their own musical past, much like the French New Wave film directors were doing for American appreciation of their own classic movies by drawing heavily on them and talking about their brilliance and artistry. The artists from overseas were making Americans look at decades of their entertainment with new eyes. They learned that, despite what everyone had said for so long, including most of their so-called cultural leaders, the US _had _made some major contributions to art and music, revolutionizing the fields, in fact. This would influence the new work of American artists, in turn.

And where and when there are major developments in music, art, literature, and poetry, there are the Fae. They had spent the past century returning to the hearts and minds of the people, a process that had begun with George MacDonald and continued with those he influenced.

Britain's long road to recovery had gone beyond expectations. By the mid-1960s, Londoners now had more disposable income than they'd ever had. It was also a much younger country, thanks to the post-war Baby Boom, the urban population was the youngest it had been since Roman times. 40% of the population was under 25.

There was, as there seemed to be with every new generation, a revival in interest in Lewis Carroll, particularly his _Alice _works. Tolkien's work experienced a new surge in popularity, with fans writing articles analyzing the detailed works, speculating on some of those details, and even writing their own stories based on them. They wrote the stories without pay or any compensation, of course, in self published magazines called "fanzines," as doing otherwise would be violating copyright laws. One of these writers, an American woman named Marion Zimmer Bradley, published articles and stories in one of these fanzines, _Astra's Tower. _One of the stories she wrote would develop into her _Darkover _series.

John Lennon, born in Liverpool, had a very troubled childhood, with an often absentee father and a mother ill-equipped to raise a child. He was primarily raised by his aunt and uncle. As a child, he received as a present Lewis Carroll's _Alice _books. These would become his favorites throughout his life, and he would re-read them, annually. The writing style, among other things, would greatly influence his own work. As a teen, like so many of his contemporaries, he discovered Rock and Roll, and formed a band with Paul McCartney, who also happened to be fascinated with and influenced by Alice. Their band went through a few names and line-ups before becoming the Beatles. Alice and her journeys to Wonderland would inspire several of their songs.

From Cambridge came childhood friends Roger Barrett, called Syd, and Roger Waters. They were fascinated with and influenced by both Wonderland and Oz, and would form a band that would eventually be called Pink Floyd.

They, and so many others, would find themselves in Wonderland and Oz when the Queens would be in particularly whimsical moods, though most would remember it as dreams.

The horrors of World War II, particularly the Holocaust perpetrated by the Nazis, had awakened many in the West to their own long-held prejudices, and the social injustices of their systems that they'd never noticed. Thus, Princess Dorothy's ideals and passion for social justice took root in many young people. The Seelie Court's idealistic vision of a better world also took root, with a renewed interest in ecology and the health of our planet's systems. Alternate ways of thinking were explored, including a strong interest in the Eastern spiritual paths that guided Oz. People looked to expand their minds. The bright colors and surrealist designs of Wonderland and Oz when the Queens were feeling whimsical inspired what would be called Psychedelia. The colors and designs and being taken to other worlds would be especially popular with children, as it dazzled them and stimulated their imaginations.

Thus, in 20 years, London had transformed from the depressed, gloomy, and grimy city it was at the end of the war to the bright, shining, Swinging London. And, the center of Swinging London was Chelsea.

As a child, Ted became acquainted with the friends and clients of his mother that Lulu had introduced her to, that often were flocking into her studio. One was Mary Quant, a fashion designer who was partly responsible for the creation and popularity of mini skirts and hot pants, and was the leader of a hard partying group known as the Chelsea Set. Anne took photos of models wearing Mary's clothes, and many of the lovely Mary, herself. Models, for the first time, became superstars, such as Jean Shrimpton and Twiggy.

While the Beatles had made Liverpool famous, worldwide, London was not without its own major bands, such as the Rolling Stones, the Who, the Animals, the Kinks, and the Small Faces, that would become huge around the world.

When the letter came announcing Ted's acceptance in a school for magic called Hogwarts, Spencer's reaction wasn't the usual shock, but feeling a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He'd been required to keep so many secrets from Anne, and _hated _that. After a rather stuffy, in Anne's opinion, Scotswoman from the school demonstrated to Anne and Ted that magic was real, he was free to tell his family everything, including what Lulu was.

It also freed Lulu to introduce her friends to more people she knew. While Rock and Roll wasn't banned by the BBC, the amount of time that could be devoted to popular music was severely limited. So, off shore, there were "pirate" radio stations on ships broadcasting Rock and Roll, all the time. One of the people known to be involved was a mysterious figure called Red Handed Jill. The name was familiar to Ted, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it prior to the pirate radio broadcasts.

The Tonkses wondered what Lulu meant when she said that Red Handed Jill really was who she would say she was.

"Hello," the beautiful red-haired woman said as she introduced herself, "I am Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

Well, they weren't expecting _that. _

"Really?" asked Ted.

"Really, really," she replied.

"Cool!"

Anne, naturally, herded Wendy into her studio, and took photos.

All of this magic happening in Britain went unnoticed by most of the so-called magical population of the country, blind as they were to everything going on around them. They wondered why some of the younger witches and wizards had developed such strange interests, but assured themselves that they'd grow out of it and become _proper _members of the community. They also wondered what all these blasted foreigners, especially Americans, were doing in the country. At least they were keeping themselves to the Muggle world, for the most part. Problem was, it was difficult, almost impossible, to tell the Yank witches and wizards apart from everybody else. The young Muggles dressed so _strangely, _these days, even for Muggles. Why, some of those clothes were _scandalous, _and their wanton behavior...

Well, all that will certainly never happen _here._

* * *

><p>Ted introduced Andy to Lulu, who shook her hand. Andy wondered how Ted's Muggle family could have a Fae as an old friend. There was apparently much more to Ted Tonks than met the eye. But, there was something else she wondered more, right then.<p>

"How were you able to get in here?" she asked Lulu. "No one's supposed to be able to get into the castle without anyone noticing."

Lulu answered, "The woman who made this room set it up so the Seelie Court would have access. She was descended from Morgan le Fay, you know."

"Actually, I _didn't _know that. It makes sense, though."

"Yeah," Ted agreed. "The wisdom, the power, all the bird imagery, plus being Celtic..."

Andy asked, "Does the Headmaster know you can get in, this way?"

"Not that I know of," Lulu answered. "The Magi establishment in this country doesn't like us, much."

"I heard about that. I apologize for my people."

"Thanks, but it's not _your _fault. If _you _felt that way, you wouldn't _be _here, now."

Ted said, "She does that, a lot."

"I do _what, _a lot?" asked Andy.

"Apologize for things you have no control over, what other people in your House do."

"They bring disgrace to Slytherin House."

"And _you _have no responsibility for what they do, unless you let it go without saying or doing anything. I know you don't do _that _because you warned me when one of them planned to attack me."

"What happened?" asked Lulu, angrily. No one was going to threaten her Teddy and get by with it.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Big boy, glass jaw."

"Ah. Your dad would be proud. But, we have places to be, so..."

She picked up a large painting in the room and placed it on the floor.

"Nice painting," said Andy. What is it?"

Lulu answered, "It's where we are going, and how we are getting there. Mary Poppins taught me a little travelling trick she uses. She'll be at the party, by the way."

Ted said, "We're going to do an incantation, and jump into the painting?"

"You know of it, then..."

"Yeah, it was in the movie."

A shocked Andy asked, "It was in a _movie?"_

"You know about movies?" Ted asked, surprised.

"Yes, though I've never seen one. Some of us Purebloods aren't _completely _ignorant of the world around us. My family reads Muggle newspapers, listens to the radio, reads Muggle books, and I love the music from the Muggle world. My favorite band is the Beatles."

Lulu said, "It just so happens that the Beatles will be at the party."

_"Really?" _Andy squeaked, in delight.

"Uh huh, and some of the Rolling Stones, too... including Mick."

"_Mick? _Omigod... Omigod..." Andy then saw Ted raise an eyebrow in amusement, so she forced herself to regain her composure.

Ted smirked, and said, "Yeah, you might just fit right in the muggle world, at least with the girls."

"Shut up. I hope Nancy Sinatra's there, so I can see _you _make a fool of yourself."

"How do you know I like Nancy?"

"You're a boy."

"Good point."

"Ahem," said Lulu. "If you two are done, we can be on our way. Oh, and use your first names with each other. You're not in the stuffy British boarding school, tonight, and the other kids you'll be meeting use first names."

She took each of them by the hand, spoke the incantation, and they jumped.

They landed in a room that, sure enough, matched the painting.

"Well," said Andy, "that certainly beats traveling by floo."

"Yeah," agreed Ted. "No soot."

"So," said Andy, "what are we free to... discuss about ourselves?"

Lulu answered, "You can be _very _open with this bunch. They know about witches and wizards, and all sorts of other things."

Ted added, "Probably things _we _don't know about."

"C'mon," said Lulu, and they followed her though a doorway.

The large room filled with all sorts of interesting looking people they entered was eye-popping, Andy thought. She'd seen photos of rooms like this, being the Beatles fan she was, but seeing something in photos and experiencing it was something else.

The art, the furniture, everything, was brightly colored. Like the Art Deco of the 1920s and 30s that Andy had come to love, the clothes, furniture, art, and music combined to form a single aesthetic, a reflection of the spirits of those that created and lived it.

Some lamps caught her eye. They didn't produce much light, so they were clearly purely decorative. They were cone-shaped, and clear, with colorful... somethings on the inside moving up and down liquid in different, and changing, shapes.

"They're called lava lamps," said Ted. "They don't really have lava in them, of course. That's wax that's heated by a small light bulb in the base."

"That's very clever," she replied.

Lulu said, "Isn't it, though? C'mon, you two, I'm gonna introduce you to one of your hosts."

She led them to a swivel chair, that was turned away from them. They didn't see a head indicating someone was sitting there, meaning the chair was empty, or it was someone very short. Or, they were invisible.

"Hello," said a voice that sounded like a child, indicating the very short option. The chair turned to face them, and the person was a young girl, who looked... very unusual, with mismatching clothes, shoes that were obviously too big, and her red hair in pigtails sticking out from both sides of her head. She introduced herself with an unusually long name, even by Andy's standards, spinning her chair and saying each name as she faced Andy and Ted, again.

"I'm Pippilotta... (spin) Delicatessa... (spin) Windowshade... (spin) Mackrelmint... (spin) Efraimsdotter... (spin) Longstocking. But, you can call me Pippi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Pippi," said Andy. She then looked around, and found a swivel chair opposite Pippi's. She sat and introduced herself.

"I'm Andromeda... (spin) Eleanor... (spin) Rosier... (spin) Black, but you can call me Andy."

Pippi clapped with delight, and said, "That's the spirit! A pleasure to meet you, Andy."

Ted said, "Well, I don't have a long name like you two... I'm Theodore Nicholas Tonks. Call me Ted."

Pippi shook his hand, with a grip he found surprisingly strong, and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Ted."

Andy said, "Very explosive initials you have, Ted."

Lulu said, "I'll leave you lot to get to know each other," and left the kids to themselves.

Pippi then stood on the chair. Andy briefly wondered if the girl was allowed to do that, but since she, according to Lulu, was one of their hosts, she probably was. Pippi gave a loud whistle, and they soon found themselves joined by others that looked about Andy's and Ted's age.

Introductions were made, and they began talking about themselves.

Pippi was of the Fae, now, but even before then, she was the world's strongest girl, sometimes picking up objects as heavy as cars. She demonstrated her superhuman strength by lifting a very large cabinet in the room over her head, then putting it back in place without breaking it. She lived with her father, sometimes. He was a former pirate turned king of an island in the south seas. She'd had quite a number of adventures.

A blonde girl named Emily Piper hadn't had many adventures, and was, for the most part, a normal girl from London. Except, as she put it, she saw things that most people didn't. On a trip to the West End, for example, near St Giles Circus, she saw what looked like a pub appearing, then disappearing, as though it was trying to hide from her. It was unsuccessful in its attempts, though, as she wasn't going to allow a mere pub to hide from _her._ Sometimes, she saw glimpses of people she met, a bit of their past, sometimes a bit of their future. In Kensington Gardens, she met the pixies and Wendy Darling, who invited her to this party.

"We're going to be _very _good friends," she told Andy and Ted, knowingly.

"The pub you described sounds like the Leaky Cauldron," said Ted.

Andy said, "You're not supposed to be able to see it at all unless you're a witch or wizard."

"Well, I'm not one of those, I'm sure," said Emily.

"Interesting," said Ted. "Maybe you have a type of magic that allows you to see it... and other things."

A boy named James Trotter said, "My house is like that. It's in Central Park in New York, but most people don't notice it because of a charm some wizards put on it. I get a lot of witches and wizards visiting, though. It's a tourist attraction."

Andy and Ted explained that they were witches and wizards, told them about Hogwarts, and gave them a little magic demonstration. The others thought it was "cool."

Another boy, Charlie Bucket, had, the previous year, become the heir to the Wonka Chocolate company, one both Andy and Ted knew well, as it was considered the greatest creator of confections in both the magical and non-magical communities. Wonka candies were among the sweets the kids were eating now, in fact.

Andy asked, "How did you come to be in charge of the world's greatest chocolate factory at your age?"

Charlie said, "Remember the Golden Ticket contest, last year? Well, the tour that was the prize was so Mr. Wonka could pick an heir. He said the new owner needed the imagination of a child, and the sense of wonder, to run it the way he did. He still consults with me, though."

Charlie's was a rags to riches story, having been as poor as it was possible to be in Britain without being homeless. It wasn't the money he now had that was important to him, aside from the fact that now he could take care of his family, but that he was living his dream.

Ted asked, "What's it like?"

"What I imagine Wonderland to be like. Mr. Wonka had been there, and he said it's what inspired him."

Pippi said, "You're gonna find _that _out, soon enough. That's where the outdoor part of the party is."

Andy, and, she noticed, the rest, were excited to hear that.

"So," Ted asked, "things running smoothly at the chocolate factory?"

Charlie answered, "As much as it ever does... The place... isn't like any other factory in the world, _trust _me. Though, some time back before I got there, the giant peach that crashed through the place and damaged part of it was something even _they _thought strange."

"Yeah," said James. "Sorry about that. We couldn't steer the thing."

"That was _you?"_

Andy said, "I remember something about that. The authorities gave an unconvincing explanation for it. Can't remember what they said..."

Ted said, "Scientific experiments to end world hunger that went wrong."

"No, that was the somewhat more believable explanation they gave after no one believed the first one."

"Oh, yeah... Weather balloon and swamp gas."

"Yes, that was it. Swamp gas is London. How did you come to be trying to steer a giant peach?"

James answered, "When I was four, my mum and dad were eaten by a rhinoceros."

"A rhinoceros?"

"Yeah, I'm told they're usually not that big or carnivorous... I wound up living with my aunts, who... weren't good people. They starved me, worked me like a slave, beat me for no reason, and forced me to sleep on bare floorboards in the attic."

The others gasped. Pippi was enraged.

She said, "If I'd only known you, then... I'd have made sure they never hurt you. In fact, let me know where they are..."

"It's OK. They won't hurt anyone else, ever again. When I was seven, I came across a strange old man. I found out later his name was Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs."

"The Wizard of Oz!" Pippi said, in recognition.

Andy added, "Professor Dumbledore must be jealous of _that _name."

"Yeah, that's him," said James. "Queen Ozma and Princess Dorothy are who invited me the party."

James continued his story, how the Wizard gave him a sack of tiny glowing-green crocodile tongues, and told him if he mixed it with a jug of water and added ten hairs from his own head, it would create a potion that, once drunk, would bring him happiness and great adventures. On the way home, James tripped and spilled the contents of the sack on a peach tree outside his aunts' house that had never given fruit. The tree then blossomed, and a peach grew the size of a large house. The aunts saw a money-making opportunity, and locked James away. They sent him out at night to collect the rubbish left by the many people who had come to see the giant peach, but instead he entered a juicy, fleshy, tunnel in the peach, which led to a hollow stone in the middle of it. There, he met insects that had grown to large size and could communicate with him, transformed by the enchanted crocodile tongues.

He befriended the insects, who hated James's aunts as much as he did, and had waited for him to join them so they could escape together. The Centipede bit through the peach's stem, freeing it from the tree, where it rolled downhill, squashing James's aunts in the process.

No one mourned them.

After rolling out of control for quite a bit, crashing through villages, houses, and a certain chocolate factory, it landed in the English Channel, and drifted into the Atlantic Ocean. Close to the Azores, the peach was attacked by hundreds of sharks. James, who had become very resourceful, hatched a plan to lure over five hundred seagulls from the islands nearby. Using webs from the Spider and silk from the Silkworm, they tied the seagulls to the peach's broken stem, who then lifted the peach out of the water away from the sharks. The more the seagulls attempted to escape the peach, the higher they took it.

There were more adventures involving the weather manipulating Cloud Men, but the peach finally arrived in Manhattan. A passing plane accidentally severed the strands holding the seagulls, and the peach fell, impaled on the tip of the Empire State Building. James and his friends were rescued, and the stone of the peach, what was left of the peach eaten by thousands of children. The giant peach stone was turned into a mansion in Central Park, and James now has all the friends he could ever want.

"Again, sorry about crashing into the chocolate factory," he told Charlie.

"Don't worry about it. Mr. Wonka thought it was funny when he told me about it, though I'm sure he didn't think it was funny, at the time. He said, 'And they thought I was daft for taking an insurance policy that covered damage by pieces of fruit the size of houses...'"

Andy pulled Ted aside.

"Ted, a question..." she began.

"Yes, Dromeda?" he asked.

"I said to call me Andy."

"Which is why I'm calling you Dromeda. Anyway, you had a question?"

"While I _am _more familiar with the Muggle world than most Purebloods, there is so much I _don't _know. Is it common for Muggles to live in mansions made of stones from giant flying peaches? Giant flying peaches that they travel across the sea in with giant insect friends that they can talk to?"

"No. This is the only instance that _I've _heard of."

"Ah... Do you have the feeling that... Well..."

"The witch and wizard who study magic at Hogwarts are the two most mundane and probably dull people here?"

"Yes. That."

"It's a bit humbling, really..."

"Oh, good. I thought it was just me."

"Well, look at it this way... Our hosts thought we were worth inviting."

Andy nodded, and added, "The only two Hogwarts students, in fact."

"So, I guess they think we're special... at least among our peers."

Pippi called, "Hey, you two! C'mon, so we can have some fun! Don't worry, so much. Y'know what Charlie said Mr. Wonka required to run his chocolate factory? That's true about getting into the Fairylands, too. You have to be... as a child, I think the Ozians said. So, _I'm _going to make sure you're not acting like grown-ups, for the night."

Andy thought about that. The prediction her mother made the previous year had been correct. Like Bella, she had been an early bloomer. Puberty was always awkward, and for a shape-shifter it was even more so. Add being the first girl in her year in the Slytherin dorms to grow hair where it had never been before, the breast that began to grow, and... the other things, while still being very much a child was giving Andy a lot to deal with, and very few that she could discuss it with. She was very thankful Bella was there to help her through it.

She hoped that wasn't why Ted Tonks could get under her skin so easily. That could be... problematic.

But, she was still a child, and she was going to enjoy tonight like a child, regardless of body changes, boys, girls, and everything else. Well, there was the boy she came with, but she wasn't going to worry about that.

While the kids were occupied in their own little world, they were unaware that they were being observed.

* * *

><p>"I just saw how Wonderland is looking this evening," said Professor Tolkien, "and I must say, the colors are even more vibrant and sharper than usual. Did Polychrome do the decorating, Galadriel?"<p>

The tall, beautiful, woman answered, "Yes, in fact. The children will love it. And John, you know I haven't gone by that name for thousands of years."

"I know, Glinda, but you'll always be Galadriel to me. And Nic, Peri, always a pleasure to see you."

"The pleasure is always ours," said Nicolas Flamel

"So," said Xeno Lovegood, "what's new for the world's leading, for centuries now, Alchemists?"

"The Book of Abraham has disappeared."

Willy Wonka said, "Oh, dear. That's not the sort of thing you want to misplace. If it fell into the wrong hands..."

"It won't," said Perenelle Flamel, reassuringly. "It goes to the one meant to have it."

"The next Master Alchemist," Nicolas confirmed.

"Well, that's good news," said Tolkien. "But, if you're about to have an heir, doesn't that mean..."

"Some day, yes. Probably not anytime soon. I hope to teach my successor."

"A better teacher he or she could never find. And Marius," Tolkien said to an old friend, "good that you could make it."

Marius Black replied, "When I was told who two of the young guests would be, I had to come."

Wonka said, "I'm glad to see Charlie making friends with kids his age, and ones who'll understand him, at that. Which two drew _you _here, Marius?"

Xeno said, "The two Hogwarts students, I assume. You know them?"

"One of them," Marius answered. "Ted Tonks is the son of one of my oldest and dearest friends."

Tolkien asked, "One of Spencer's boys is going to Hogwarts? I'll have to congratulate him. Do that lot some good to have someone smart, there. If he takes after his father, that is."

"He takes after _both _his parents."

"Even better. And the other Hogwarts student?"

"The dark-haired girl is Andromeda Black."

"Hmm," Glinda said, thoughtfully. "She's the one I saw in my pool."

"Oh..." said Marius, letting that sink in. While he didn't know the vision Glinda saw, he knew enough of her to know when she saw these things, it was significant, usually indicating a crisis ahead, and the person who would see it through. Naturally, he was more concerned for his grandniece than he was for whatever the upcoming situation was.

Xeno said, "She's so young..."

Glinda answered, "Alice and Dorothy were much younger. She still has several years before it's time, so she'll be an adult when it comes. She'll need to prepare, though. And," she said, turning to Marius, "she'll need all the help and support she can get."

"So," Tolkien asked Marius, "what can you tell us about her?"

"Very little. We've never met, but... She's my grandniece."

"Then," said Glinda, with a radiant smile, "we should introduce ourselves to her and her friends."

Xeno said, "I think my beloved is beating us to it."

The group looked, and saw that, indeed, a familiar blonde haired Fae with large, silver, moon like eyes was approaching the children, stepping right behind Andromeda.

* * *

><p>Pippi looked slightly upwards, behind Andy, and smiled.<p>

"Hello," she said to whoever had come up behind Andy, prompting Andy to turn around.

She then gasped, as did Emily.

She found herself looking into silver eyes she'd only seen once before, over a year ago, and from a distance at that, the night before she went to Diagon Alley to buy her wand and supplies for her first year at Hogwarts, when she and Lord Voldemort watched the fairies dance near the pond at her family home. But, those were eyes she'd never forget.

"Hi..." she said to the Fae, hesitantly. "I saw you dance..."

"I remember," the Fae replied. "I was hoping you would join us."

"I wanted to..."

"Um," Ted said, breaking her trance. "Would you like to introduce us?"

"I don't know her name..."

With a warm smile, the Fae said, "I am Morgan. And, who are your friends? I know Pippi..."

"Hey!" said a blond man approaching them with a group of adults. "Wait for us, hon, so they don't have to introduce themselves twice."

"Of course, Xeno," said Morgan, with affection.

Andy noticed both Ted and Charlie recognized at least some of the newcomers.

"Mr. Wonka?" said Charlie. "I didn't know _you'd _be here, tonight."

"Where else _would _I be, Charlie?" the well dressed man with the top hat asked the boy who was his son in all but blood. The other children, including Andy, were excited to meet the famous Willy Wonka.

"Marius," Ted greeted another man.

"Hello, Ted," the man replied. "How's the family?"

"Doing well, though I haven't been home in a few months. School, and all..."

"Of course."

"Oh... Everyone, this is Marius Black. He's an old friend of the family."

Andy's eyes widened. "Marius... Black?"

"Related?" asked James.

"Yes... It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Marius.

A tall, beautiful, and clearly Fae woman said, "He'll have a lot to teach you, Andromeda, more than he realizes."

"Thank you," said Marius, a bit confused, wondering what he could teach the girl. "The woman who seems to know everything is Glinda the Good of Oz."

"Glinda?" Ted asked in surprise. "You're nothing like the movie. Way deeper voice for one thing."

"That movie," she replied, "took, as they say, many liberties. They combined me with the Witch of the North, for example. Not that _either _of us are anything like that. Pink... Really..." she shook her head. "You'll find Dorothy to be nothing like that film portrayed her, as well... Except for walking up to a lion and slapping him in anger. _That's _our Dorothy... But, let's have the children introduce themselves, then the rest of us can introduce ourselves, in turn."

They did. Xeno Lovegood was a wizard, writer, inventor, journalist, naturist, the magical version of a Renaissance Man. He was also the lover of Morgan.

"I see," he said to Andy, "you'd already encountered Morgan."

"Yes," Andy replied. "She was very enchanting."

"She is that, yes."

Ted was sure he recognized one of the men, from photos he had seen. He was proven correct when the man was introduced as Professor J. R. R. Tolkien.

"I've read you books," he told the Professor. "They're _amazing!"_

"Thank you, Ted. I hope they brought you joy and a little inspiration."

"They did, sir."

"So, you and Andromeda are at Hogwarts... Are Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn still teaching, there?"

"Yes. Professor Flitwick is my Head of House."

"And," said Andy, "Professor Slughorn in the Head of mine."

"Delightful. I'll have to remember to send them some gifts for Christmas. Please give them my regards."

"We will, sir."

Andy made a mental note to look up Tolkien's books.

Finally, they were introduced to the Flamels. Andy was in awe. So, she noticed, were Ted and, to her surprise, Charlie.

It seemed she and Ted had another thing in common, an interest in Alchemy. Charlie was studying it for a more practical reason. It was used in developing some of the Wonka Chocolate company's secret recipes.

"When I taught Willy," said Nicolas, "I never dreamed he'd apply it to candy making."

Wonka replied, "We mix it with love."

"Of course. You see," Nicolas said to Andy and Ted, "Alchemy is a difficult subject to master. It's journey is often perilous. But, if one can master oneself, and unlock its secrets, it can take you places you'd never have imagined."

Morgan said, "Speaking of taking you places, it seems it's time for you to meet the rest of our hosts."

A lovely, conservatively dressed woman approached. She practically radiated loving warmth, Andy thought. She felt... _safe _in her presence.

Glinda introduced the children to Mary Poppins.

After introductions were made, Mary asked, "Who's ready for Wonderland?"

Naturally, they all were.

"Follow me, then," said Mary.

They followed, though Andy felt a strange longing. She looked back at Morgan, locking eyes with her.

Without even looking back, Mary paused, and asked, "Will you join us, Morgan?"

"I would love to," Morgan replied. She kissed Xeno, and joined the group going to Wonderland. Andy felt... light, and content.

They walked into an adjoining room, where there was a very large mirror.

"Is this how we're getting there?" Andy asked Morgan.

"It's better than by falling down a rabbit hole," said Morgan. "Or so Alice assures me."

They stepped into another world.

* * *

><p>The first thing Andy noticed about Wonderland was the colors. Everything was bright, vivid, dazzling. The trees, the sky, everything.<p>

Morgan said, "It doesn't always look like this."

James, looking around, said, "Yeah, Polychrome had definitely been here."

"Who's Polychrome?" asked Charlie.

"Daughter of the Rainbow. She visits Oz, sometimes."

"What about the giant yellow and green cellophane flowers?"

Mary answered, "The giant flowers are normal, but they're not usually cellophane. They also usually talk."

"That sounds nice," said Emily.

"You'd think so, except the talking flowers are rather rude."

"Ah," said Charlie. "And the giant mushrooms?"

"Oh, they're always here."

They were approached by four young women, obviously Fae. Three were wearing crowns. One, Andy recognized from the meeting at Slughorn's office, Queen Alice. Some of her new friends seemed to recognize others in the group. Ted clearly knew the red-haired woman without a crown.

When introductions were made, it turned out all four were known to her, and, she was certain, the rest of her group. The dark-haired ones were Queen Ozma, with her usual flowers in her hair, and Princess Dorothy of Oz. Both had American accents, though Ozma's was more cultured than Dorothy's. The red-haired Fae was Wendy Darling, of Neverland.

"Welcome to Wonderland," said Alice.

The people at this part of the party were colorful, as well. While Ozma, Dorothy, and Wendy left to see other guests, Alice led the group to a table near a bandstand. On the bandstand, some musicians were having an informal jam session. Andy recognized three of them, immediately: Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, and Bill Wyman of the Rolling Stones. She took a deep breath to keep from hyperventilating. She didn't recognize the drummer or two of the men playing guitar, one a young white man, the other a much older black man wearing a straw hat. She didn't recognize the young white man playing drums, either.

At the table were some she recognized, some from photos, some from descriptions. She had to take another deep breath.

The pale skinned man with the bright orange hair and _extremely _large top hat had to be the Mad Hatter. The talking hare throwing cups around had to be the Match Hare. Andy presumed the little mouse was the Dormouse, but it didn't seem sleepy, at the moment. A beautiful young woman with white hair, a white dress, and a crown, Andy wasn't certain, but guessed to be the White Queen. Alice kissed the Hatter on the cheek before joining the four young men at the table that were the reason Andy had to take a deep breath.

It was John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr, the Beatles.

Introductions were made, which confirmed that Andy was right about the White Queen. Charlie quickly engaged in conversation with the Mad Hatter. Charlie's mentor, Willy Wonka, had been to Wonderland, and it was clear to Charlie who he had drawn some inspiration from.

"Oh yes, Willy," said the Hatter. "I make all his hats, of course."

Andy whispered to Morgan, who was sitting by her side, "I... want to talk with the Beatles, but I'm... nervous."

"Be bold, dear," Morgan whispered back.

Encouraged, Andy did the bravest thing she had ever done in her life: She spoke with her musical idols without embarrassing herself.

They were very nice, and answered her questions about what their plans for their next album were. They were in a bit of a rivalry with a friend in the States, Brian Wilson. Brian, who was favored by Queen Ozma, had been pretty much reinventing how pop music was composed and produced. With every innovation, he thought he was simply trying to catch up to the Beatles, who, in turn, thought they were simply trying to keep up with Brian with every innovation of theirs. Thus, they were inspiring each other to outdo what they'd done, before. Brian had been working on a massive project called _Smile, _and the Beatles were working on creating their own concept album.

"This your first trip to Wonderland?" John asked Andy.

"Yes. Have you been here, before?"

"Yeah, lots of times. Those books Lewis Carroll wrote about Alice here inspired _my _two books."

"I read them. I liked them, a lot."

"Thanks."

"You should put more of that style in your songwriting."

Paul said, "Oh, he is, trust me."

Andy considered how her best friend Lucius didn't understand so many of her interests. Not only that, he refused, flat-out, to _try _to understand. There was, he told her, nothing of worth in the Muggle world. Yet, while he was, right now, at Hogwarts doing the same routine their fellow Purebloods had been doing for generations, she was here in Wonderland meeting interesting people and doing interesting things. She was having tea with the Mad Hatter... well, attempting to, anyway, since she, and she noticed, the other guests, couldn't seem to _drink _any tea with the way the cups, when they managed to get one and tea poured into them, would be grabbed by someone else as it was time to move down a chair.

"Am I the only one who can't seem to drink any tea?" Andy asked, for confirmation, mainly.

"We're in a Fairyland," a young man with an Australian accent who was at the table said. "They're being very careful to make sure you don't eat or drink anything, here. You'll belong to the Fae, otherwise. But, this being Wonderland, they make a game out of it."

Morgan, impressed with the Aussie, said, "Very good, sir. I'm Morgan. What is _your _name?"

The man smiled and introduced himself as Martin Sharp, an artist who, until very recently, was the art director for an Australian "magazine of dissent" called Oz.

"So," Andy joked, "you were at Oz and now you're in Wonderland?"

"Yeah, funny how that worked out."

The magazine had been irreverent, and it's its satirical and topical coverage of national issues gave it a high profile. It also made it a target for the Establishment, who sought any method to shut it down. A poem Martin had written for the magazine led to a trumped-up conviction of obscenity, sending Martin and the magazine's publishers to prison.

The resulting public outcry forced the courts to acquit the three on appeal, but the Government succeeded in its primary goal of silencing and shutting down the magazine. The three decided to leave Australia, and make their way to Swinging London by going overland through Asia.

"In Kathmandu," he said, "I met Glinda, and here I am, in Wonderland meeting people and listening to one hell of a jam session."

Andy said, "I recognize the Stones, but not the others."

"The white guy on guitar is Eric Clapton, one of the best guitarists, alive. The drummer's Ginger Baker. They've got a band called Cream."

Emily said, "They're _very _good."

Ted said, "I can tell those two are, at least. Haven't gotten to hear them since I'm at boarding school."

Martin asked, "They don't let you listen to the radio, there?"

"It's not that," Andy said. "It just that it's a school for witches and wizards, and we only get the Wizarding Wireless Network."

"Which is bollocks," said Ted.

"I don't think they _have _any bollocks, actually," said Andy. "But, it _is _rubbish, yes."

Morgan said, "We'll have to talk to Wendy about that."

"Wendy?" asked Martin.

"Wendy Darling, of Neverland, and driving force behind pirate radio in Britain, where she's known as Red Handed Jill."

"Ah, I _knew _there was something familiar about that name."

Andy asked, "And the man with the straw hat?"

Morgan answered, "That's Papa Legba, of the Loa."

"Are they a band?" Andy pictured some legendary blues band from the States.

"The Loa? No. They are... I suppose they could best be described as the African version of _us."_

"Us, as in..."

"The Fair Folk. Papa Legba is the Gatekeeper, the intermediary between worlds. Though now he's in his North American form, which ties him to the Catholic Saints, and, it seems, makes him a great guitarist."

The band was between songs when Papa Legba looked up, motioned something to the others that they apparently understood, and began playing a tune that Andy didn't recognize, but others at the table did.

"It's an old Italian song called Santa Lucia," Morgan told her, sensing her confusion. Our guest of honor is making her entrance."

Andy looked around, but noticed Morgan looking upwards in the same direction Papa Legba had. So, she turned her eyes there.

The procession coming down to Earth was breathtaking. A woman who could only be St. Lucia, crowned with a wreath of candles, was leading it, followed by her Maidens, each holding a candle and singing along with the tune Papa Legba was playing, followed by the Star Boys.

"Well," said John, "_that's _not something you see every day."

Paul replied, "You mean St. Lucy coming down from the sky at a party in Wonderland?"

"Yeah, that."

Andy and Ted continued to discuss music with the Beatles.

Ted said, "I loved 'Norwegian Wood.'"

Andy added, "I was especially impressed with George playing the sitar on that. First time I'd heard that instrument on a pop record."

Paul said, "First time it was ever done, as far as I know."

Andy asked George, "When did you learn to play it?"

George answered, "When we were filming _Help, _there were some Indian musicians playing in a scene. I started messing around with it, then. Then, I kept hearing about a musician named Ravi Shankar. I bought one of his records, and that was it. The music just felt very familiar to me. I bought a sitar right after that, then I went to India to learn from Ravi."

"Ravi Shankar is amazing."

"You've heard his stuff?" George asked, surprised that an English girl her age would have.

"My tutor has travelled extensively, and he has a special love for India. The meditation exercises he taught me came from there, though he says my sisters and I are the only ones of his current students who could learn them. He likes to play Ravi Shankar during some of his lessons."

Alice said, "Ozma and Dorothy forced me to take up Yoga, which involves that sort of meditation. I must say, it does work."

"So I've been told," said George. "I'll have to look into all of that." His band mates agreed.

"We've been working on something for next year, what Ozma calls the Summer of Love. I think you four wonderful friends and many of our other guests will be vital parts of it."

"So," said John, "you think the new record will be good, then?"

"Of _course, _it will. Ozma wants to bring Ravi to the States, next year. She has a big festival planned for next Summer in California, and wants him to perform, there. I'm sure plenty of girls will be wearing flowers in their hair, like she does."

Andy said, "He'll be a hit, I'm sure. The sitar is becoming popular. The Stones used it on 'Paint It Black.' Anyone know who played it on that record?"

George answered, "Brian," referring to Brian Jones, the Stones' rhythm guitarist.

"I notice he's not one of the Stones that's playing, tonight," said Ted.

John said, "I noticed that, too. I would have expected him to be here. Wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

><p>Leanan was loving her life, lately.<p>

The Unseelie Court Fae thrived most when there were a variety or poets and artists to serve as Muse for, and she was having a _feast_ of delicious young creative people. She had lovers in the States, especially California, and here in Swinging London, as well.

Of course, that meant balancing her time, so Brian couldn't attend this party in Wonderland, even though some of the other Stones would be there. She'd make it up to him, after.

Tonight, she was with Jimi.

Jimi Hendrix was an utterly brilliant guitarist from the States, who had moved to London. Leanan was going to see to it that he would create the groundbreaking work she knew him capable of.

The Leanan Sidhe remembered all of her romances from over the centuries with a deep and true love. She brought out their great creativity, and, in return, she took some of their life. Her romances never lasted more than a few years because of this, as they only had so much life to give her.

It wasn't until the end that they knew the price for her inspiration.

Leanan altered her appearance from how Brian knew her to the form Jimi knew. Wouldn't do for the girl Brian had been spending so much time with to be seen by his band mates and other friends with another man. And, with so much of the Seelie Court present, well... They never _did _approve of her...

She arrived at Jimi's place, and he and "Lea" went to a very special party.

* * *

><p>Mary decided to lead the children from the tea party to where games were being played near a bridge by a fountain. Alice, with the Beatles, followed, watching them. John was rather fascinated with the rocking horse people eating marshmallow pies.<p>

The rules of the games made little sense, but, Andy mused, she loved playing Quidditch and the rules for that made little sense, too, so it was just as well.

Emily gasped, and Andy looked to see what she was reacting to. She saw Ozma and Dorothy chatting with two young dark-haired men she didn't recognize. But, apparently Emily did.

"Syd! Roger!" Emily called to them.

Ozma, Dorothy, and the two men walked over to join the kids, with Emily giving the men enthusiastic hugs.

The shorter and handsomer of the two said to the other, "See, I _told _you she'd be here."

Emily turned to the others, and said, "Everyone, these are some friends of mine, Roger Barrett and Roger Waters. They've got a band. Though _this _Roger," she motioned to the shorter one, "calls himself Syd."

Syd replied, "Don't want to confuse people, after all..."

Roger added, "We're confused enough, as it is."

Andy asked, "Do you have a record out, yet?"

"Not yet," Roger replied, "but we're going into the studio in the next few months."

"Still writing songs," Syd added.

"They're _really _good," said Emily.

"Of course, you'd say that," said Roger.

"But you _are, _and you _know _it."

"Of _course, _they do," said Morgan, "but it's polite to behave as though you're modest."

Syd said to Morgan, "And it is good to see _you, _again. We wouldn't have our band name if it wasn't for you."

Roger said, "You're who he met at Glastonbury Tor?"

"Yes," said Morgan, "though he was rather confused about what I was, at the time."

* * *

><p>Syd Barrett's father was a pathologist related to the 19th Century physician and feminist Elizabeth Garrett Anderson, the first Englishwoman to qualify as a physician and surgeon in Britain, the co-founder of the first hospital staffed by women, the first dean of a British medical school, the first female M.D. in France, the first woman in Britain to be elected to a school board and, as Mayor of Aldeburgh, the first female mayor and magistrate in Britain. Syd's father was also a member of the Cambridge Philharmonic Society, and thus he and Syd's mother encouraged the boy's interest in music.<p>

A month before Syd's 16th birthday, his father died. He dealt with his grief by forming bands, with his childhood friend, Roger Waters, who shared Syd's interests in music and fascination with the _Alice _and _Oz _books, often attending and sometimes helping organize gigs. Syd and Roger met another musician who would become a friend, David Gilmore. Then, something changed Syd's life.

A new band had broken out called the Beatles, who made a huge impact on Syd. He told another school friend, Storm Thorgerson, an artist who would later design Pink Floyd's album covers, "Storm, man, this is _it." _He began playing Beatles songs at parties and picnics.

Shortly thereafter came another band, the Rolling Stones. After seeing them perform in Cambridgeshire, Syd chatted at the bar with the Stones singer, Mick Jagger, and started writing songs. He travelled a great deal during this period, sometimes with friends, including David, developed an interest in Tolkien as well as Hindu and other Eastern spiritual philosophies and systems.

Syd's friend, Roger Waters, was rather intense. His father died in action during World War II, when Roger was five months old. He was always reminded of this when other children on the playground's dad's would arrive to pick them up. Despite being a good athlete, and member of the cricket and rugby teams, his school years were horrible, due to the way many British schools were run, at the time. He not only suffered from bullies among his fellow students, but among the teachers, as well. It seemed many teachers and headmasters enjoyed causing children as much pain as they could, making it questionable whether teaching children was their proper profession.

Roger would carry the emotional scars well into his adult life. More emotional scars would be added to them, over the years.

His activism would begin early. At 15, he was chairman of the Cambridge Youth Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament, designing their publicity poster. He and Syd moved to London for college, where Roger met Nick Mason, and formed a band. It would go through several line-ups and name changes. Syd studied art, and became a painter.

Syd had visited Glastonbury Tor, where he saw what he thought to be a flying saucer. The glowing object hovered over him, and he saw a beautiful woman. He felt her voice in his mind, saying two enigmatic words: "Pink Floyd."

He joined Roger's band, then called the Tea Set. One night, they were playing a gig, and there was another band on the bill with the same name. On the spot, Syd suggested they rename themselves The Pink Floyd Sound, later The Pink Floyd, and finally, just Pink Floyd.

* * *

><p>"Why 'Pink Floyd'?" Andy asked Morgan.<p>

"Why _not _'Pink Floyd'?" Morgan answered. "Trust me, in a few years those will be household words."

Syd said, "Poly certainly did a good job with the color scheme."

Roger asked, "Where _is _Poly, anyway?"

Ozma answered, "Poly has to make her grand entrance."

As if on cue, the brightest, most vivid, rainbow Andy had ever seen appeared in the sky. The arc actually landed directly in front of them.

Ted said, "I suppose the pot of gold is at the other end."

Morgan replied, "You usually can't return with gold from a Fairyland, anyway, especially Leprechaun gold. There are exceptions, of course."

"I wasn't planning on looking for it."

"I know. But, look. Up there..."

A figure was seen on the rainbow, and began coming down the arc. Shortly, it was close enough for the kids to see it was a young woman, dancing her way down, her flowing dress being the colors of the rainbow. She landed before them, and did a pirouette. As she spun, the colors of the rainbow seemed to come from her dancing form, spinning outwards in every direction.

This was noticed on the bandstand.

"_Look _at her, Keith!" said Mick. "She comes in colors, everywhere! She's like a rainbow! Shit, I need to write that down..."

Poly danced her way to the bandstand, which ended the impromptu set. Music began playing out of seemingly nowhere, anyway.

Aside from music, Rolling Stones bassist Bill Wyman's passion was art, and his addiction, women. His indulgence in drugs, even alcohol, unlike some of his band mates, was moderate. Women, though... _That _would get him in a lot of hot water, over the years. And here was one that was also a work of art.

Naturally, he couldn't help but chat her up. Soon, they were strolling, as he held her hand.

"Nobody else's hand will ever do," he told her.

Jimi and Lea had caught part of the set. Eric noticed them, so he and Ginger walked over to say hello.

Jimi had relationships with women that had left him frustrated. He knew what he wanted but he just didn't know how to go about getting it. He'd come to the conclusion that what he really wanted to do was make love to Music, itself. Making love to Lea was, somehow, fulfilling that. She was everything. She made love, she broke love, it was all the same. Sometimes, he didn't know if he was up or down. Was he happy or in misery?

Whatever it was, that girl put a spell on him.

Syd and Roger were chatting with Emily. Syd first met her in a dream while sleeping in the woods after taking a psychedelic drug. He was surprised to see her again, after he was awake and no longer under the effects of the drug, learning that she wasn't just a product of the dream. Even more surprising was she remembered their conversation in the dream.

He was very relieved when Roger saw her. He'd been concerned that she was a figment of his imagination.

"As always," said Syd, "running into you is serendipity."

"Serendipity's my middle name. It really is, too, Emily Serendipity Piper. I was an accident, but a happy one."

"I'm sure you were. Hmm, your initials are E.S.P."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Of course, you did. Well, you know _my _dreams. What about yours?"

Emily tried, but misunderstood, and said, "I don't remember many of them."

"Let's try it another way... I meant, what would you like to do in life? Mine is to be an artist and musician, so I'm living my dream. What are yours?"

"I haven't thought about that. I'm usually so tied up with everyone else's. I'll just borrow someone's. I'm often inclined to borrow somebody's dreams 'til tomorrow. Oh look, the train is coming."

"What train?" Syd asked, only to notice a train station where he hadn't, before.

"You remember," said Roger. "Alice rode a train in Wonderland in _Through the Looking Glass."_

"I remember that. I just didn't see the station until now. Did you?"

"No, but we _are _in Wonderland, so I'm not particularly surprised that we didn't notice it until it was time for us to."

"Good point."

Still with Alice, the Beatles saw the train arriving.

"I guess we're going on a little trip," said Ringo.

Alice asked, "Would you do the honors, Paul?"

"I'd be honored," he replied. So, he walked to the station entrance, turned, and announced, "Roll up, roll up for the Mystery Tour! Step right this way! We've got everything you need! Satisfaction guaranteed! The Magical Mystery Tour is hoping to take you away!"

As the approached the turnstiles, John noticed Lucy was suddenly there. This was the first time he'd gotten a good, close up, look at her. The beauty of her eyes was legendary, given to her by God to replace the ones that had been plucked out, and John thought, upon looking into them, that the legends didn't do them justice. At first, they seemed kaleidoscopic, beautiful forms moving in them, but then it seemed as if she had the sun in her eyes, shining brightly. He felt the need to look away out of fear of going blind.

The guests boarded the train, and took their seats. The porters on the train appeared to be made of plasticine and wore ties that reflected like mirrors. Martin, the artist from Australia, was sitting with Eric and Ginger, discussing a possible collaboration. The children, along with May, Morgan, Syd, Roger, and the Beatles, were with Alice.

James asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

Mary answered, "Queen Alice's castle, or the grounds, anyway."

As the train pulled into the station, the children looked out the window to see a large blue castle, with a, naturally, blue river flowing near it. To some on the train, it looked very familiar.

James said, "Is that... the castle from Disneyland?"

"Well," said Ted, "we _are _in a magic kingdom."

Alice explained, "Walt saw it, and liked it, and had one built for his park that looked a great deal like it."

As they disembarked, John heard a woman calling his name. They'd never spoken, but he somehow knew who it was. What would _she _want with him?

He turned and faced her, and answered, quite slowly, "St. Lucy?"

She smiled gently, and kissed his cheek.

"All you need is love," she said. "Remember."

"Um... I will. Thanks."

He shook his head in confusion, then turned to look for her, again, but she was gone.

Alice led the party to the shore of the river. The flowers near the bank were blue, too.

She turned, and announced, "We have a guest from Olympus, who will be bringing us our next transport."

"Olympus?" asked Andy. "What would the Greek gods be doing in a Celtic Fairyland?"

Morgan answered, "Dionysus was in Narnia, as were centaurs. The Fae _do _have some common roots with the Olympians. Our respective worshippers came into conflict when the Romans were building their Empire, but that was more about the Romans than any of us. Mary was rather insistent that _we _learn to get along."

Andy looked at Mary Poppins for a moment, wondering just how long she'd been around, when she realized which Mary Morgan was talking about.

The water began bubbling, and a large crimson seashell surfaced. Andy realized who the Olympian would be. The shell opened, to reveal a beautiful nude woman who could only be Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. The Horae arrived quickly to clothe her, much to the disappointment of most of the males present, and Andy, herself.

Andy felt it, a connection to Aphrodite. She thought it had to be her name. Aphrodite, who was born of the Sea, had many attributes of Ishtar, who was also related to the most famous Andromeda myth. Aphrodite also had connections with the Egyptian snake goddess Wadjet. Not that Andy could figure out how these goddesses could be connected, yet distinct.

Morgan spoke to her, softly, saying, "Interesting, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The connection you're feeling."

"You can tell?"

"Yes. Danu, the goddess from whom the Fae are descended, was a water goddess, too. The Ancients understood more than the modern world gives them credit for."

"Hmm?"

"They had no way of knowing about how life evolved on Earth, yet they knew, from all these water goddesses, that Life began in the sea. These goddesses embodied the waters that gave birth to us all."

"But, why do I feel a connection to Aphrodite? Andromeda is just the name my parents gave me. It's not like I _am _the women I was named for."

"No."

"But... Wait... Lord Voldemort told me how names in our culture are incantations, shaping who we become..."

"Yes."

"And I've always loved water... Right now, all I want to do is undress and take a swim in the river... I'm not _going _to, of course, since nudity is that silly taboo most of the people around here have, including the boy I came with, I'd guess."

"More than likely, yes. It's more than that, though. You're also a very loving person."

"And a fighter. The name Andromeda was as much about war as love."

"And Aphrodite married Ares."

"True."

Andy was thinking about one of her middle names, and what came with it, when she "heard" Morgan's voice in her head.

_"Don't be afraid. I thought we needed to continue this discussion in a way no one else will overhear."_

_"Huh? Wow... OK..."_

_"You were wanting to say something?"_

_"Yes... My... inheritance from my mother's side of the family, the Rosiers. Last year, she gave Bella and I 'The Talk,' but this year, she took me aside and gave me a more personal one about what she and I inherited from the original Rosier who founded the family... The shape shifting ability, and... the other part of it, needs I'll have. It was even more awkward than last year's talk."_

_"I imagine so. Aphrodite has seduction as one of her aspects, and has had many lovers."_

_"But... What they said about our family's founder... Mother said it's up to me whether it'll be a good or bad thing, and she's glad it was me and not Bella, because she didn't think Bella could rule her passions."_

_"And your mother is correct. You have these gifts that make you different from most others. You'll have different needs than most others. But, it's your choice to use your gifts for good or ill."_

_"Thank you... I know Mum said it and I trust her, but..."_

_"It's good to have an outside perspective."_

_"Yes, exactly."_

As they were speaking, the large seashell floated to the shore. It then began growing, expanding, transforming. Soon, to the amazement of those watching, it was a crimson steamship.

With that, nothing was going to prevent Pippi from taking charge. She gave a _very _loud whistle, much louder than a girl her size should have been capable of, and shouted, "ALL ABOOOOARD!"

When everyone had boarded the steamer, Pippi, a very experienced sailor, took the wheel.

"Where are we going?" asked James.

"The boat's pointed in this direction," answered Pippi, "so that's where I'm taking her."

Any concerns anyone who didn't know her had about Pippi steering the boat were settled by how smooth she sailed it. It was downright relaxing, seemingly completely at odds with someone who was normally a ball of chaos. They passed tangerine trees under what appeared to be marmalade skies. Emily was making daisy chains from flowers she'd picked before boarding the boat and laughing.

"I could float on this river forever," said Emily.

Syd asked, "Forever and ever?"

"And ever..."

Not so relaxed was Eric Clapton. You see, one didn't have the opportunity to speak with a Greek goddess very often, and he decided to take advantage of this. But, with the goddess in question being Aphrodite, he was having difficulty focusing on what he would have wanted to discuss with a Greek deity.

He'd thought the leaden winter would bring him down forever. But now he was watching mermaids, with tiny purple fishes running laughing through his fingers when he touched the water. But, he kept looking for Aphrodite, and understood how Ulysses must have felt when the sirens were sweetly singing, the sparkling waves calling him to kiss their white laced lips.

The kids were sitting near Pippi on a bunch of comfortable pillows, playing a game with Mary, except for Andy, who was quietly looking at the shore. Despite Morgan's comforting words, she was brooding. Ted looked to her, with concern, as did Emily and Mary. Emily looked at a pillow, then back at Andy. Mary smiled, and motioned the others to move out of the way.

Andy's brooding was interrupted by being smacked in the head with a pillow, wielded by Emily.

"Hey! What the he- What are you _doing?"_

"What's the matter, Andy?" Emily taunted. "Never been in a pillow fight?"

She hadn't, actually. This was silly, duelling with pillows. It would damage them. It would...

She picked up a pillow and smiled.

"OK, Emily, let's see if you can take as well as you give."

The battle was on. It was truly epic. Feathers flew, everywhere, and were picked up by the wind. The battle ended, suddenly, when the boat docked, and Mary told them to stop.

Emily bowed, and said, "An excellent duel, Andromeda. We will have to settle this contest, later."

They looked around, and discovered the river had ended, and was emptying into a sea.

Everyone disembarked, some choosing to walk on the beach.

Bill and Poly walked across the sand, hand in hand, the sea as blue as the sky.

"It's so magical," said Bill, "the spray flying high, the feathers floating by..."

"The feathers floating by aren't magical," said Poly. "Two of the kids got into a pillow fight."

"Oh."

Eric noticed a girl's footprints, and followed them, to see Aphrodite dancing in the shallow waters near the beach.

He walked up to her, unable to prevent himself, and touched her. Rather than be offended, she kissed him. He suddenly felt as if he was drowning in her body, it carving deep blue ripples in the tissues of his mind.

Andy seemed uninterested in the beach or the sea, however. She was looking to a hill. It'd be a bit of a climb, but it reminded her of the ones she climbed at home.

"I want to climb that hill," she told the other children.

"Why?" asked James.

"I don't know... It's just..."

Emily said, "It's calling you."

"Yeah..."

Pippi, with her usual enthusiasm, asked, "Well, what are we waiting for?" and ran to the hill.

Ted said, "I guess that settles that," and they followed.

Aside from having a head start, Pippi was faster and obviously much stronger than Andy, and, Andy had to admit, an even better climber than she was. Andy scaled the hill second, though.

Once everyone had climbed the hill, they had a look around, only to hear a voice greeting them.

"Hello," said the voice. "Is that your boat, down by the river?"

The children looked around, to see a mole and a rat, wearing clothes as was the fashion in Wonderland.

Pippi answered, "It's not mine, but I'm sailing it."

"You didn't steal it, did you?" asked the mole.

"No, it belongs to Aphrodite. She's down at the beach."

"Ah, well that's good. You see, we have a friend who once stole a motor car, _twice_, and a horse on top of that, so we wanted to be sure."

The rat added, "There's nothing more worthwhile than messing about with boats."

"I agree," said Pippi.

Andy said, "I didn't know Toad Hill and it's surroundings were part of Wonderland."

"Oh, you're not in Wonderland," said Ratty. "That's back down the river, a bit."

"Strange place, that, so I've been told," said Mole.

Ted observed, "We must have crossed over into here... probably when the sky changed from marmalade to... a more normal sky."

"So, you're from Wonderland, then?"

"No," replied Andy. "We're from different places, and are in Wonderland for St. Lucy's."

"What brought you here, then?"

Ratty said, "That beautiful steamboat, of course."

"Yes, but... I meant why? If you're in Wonderland, why would you come to our quiet place, as happy as we are to have friendly visitors?"

Emily answered, "Alice obviously wanted us to see you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mole and Mr. Rat."

Ted added, "And from what I read, this place isn't all that quiet. You've had some adventures."

"True, true," said Mole. "Well, it's quiet when we're not having those. And, it's a pleasure to meet you, as well."

"We _do _need to introduce ourselves," said Pippi.

So, they did. Andy was, however, distracted. Mole and Ratty noticed.

"Do you hear something?" asked Ratty.

"Sort of," Andy answered. "I don't exactly _hear _something, but... I'm feeling drawn to... _follow _something..."

"The wind is whispering to you," said Mole.

"No... It's more like... music."

"Pipes?" asked Ratty.

"Yes, that's it. Is it...?"

"You're being called to a sacred place. You must follow it."

"Yes," Emily agreed.

"Should we go along?" asked Mole.

"It's her journey," said Ratty. "They're her companions. They'll be alright."

Having read of their adventures, unlike Mole and Ratty when they went on this journey, Andy knew where she and her friends were going and who they'd meet. It wouldn't be as overwhelming for them, she knew, as they had spent the entire evening encountering various august Presences.

It had been over a year since she had _her _first encounter with Morgan and the Fae. She knew that, from that twilight encounter on, everything was leading her here, to this moment.

As they walked through the woods, her friends were hearing the pipes, too. Back on the beach, some were hearing.

Syd and Roger exchanged a look.

"Pipes..." said Syd.

"Where do you suppose it's coming from?" asked Roger.

"Don't know. I just know we have to find it."

Jimi asked Lea, "You hear that?"

"Someone's playing the pipes," said Lea.

"And we're going to find who."

"What if it's the Pied Piper seeking to submerge us?"

"We'll hold hands and watch the sunrise from the bottom of the sea."

The children continued, when Ted remembered something.

"Isn't where we're going on an island?"

"Yeah," said Andy. "Haven't thought about how we'll get there when we reach the shore."

"We'll find a way," said Emily.

When they reached the shore, they looked around. Pippi, naturally, was the first to spot it.

"_There's _just what we need!"

It was a boat, one unlike any Andy had seen before. It was large enough for the six of them, and contained some unusual objects. There was a crown and sword, and a very large bed with a canopy. It reminded Andy of something, but she couldn't place it, until Ted made his own observation.

"These branches above the bed... The colors, red, white, and green... Those are the colors of the Alchemical process."

Then, it clicked. Andy remembered something her mother told her the year before when she was telling her of the history of the Rosiers, and the Seal of Solomon.

"It's King Solomon's ship. He came up with it, the Queen of Sheba built it, they put these things in it, and sent it off."

"What's it for?" asked James.

"It travels through space and time and... places like this. It was found and used by King Arthur's Knights on the Grail Quest. It's... here to take us where we need to go."

Pippi asked, "How do you _steer _it?"

The answer, it seemed, was you didn't, as the boat began sailing on its own, clearly knowing it's destination.

The island was shrouded in mist as they approached, a veil to keep it hidden until those who were chosen and called came. As they passed the mists, they noticed the sky had darkened, a bright full moon shining above them, giving the trees on the island a silvery glow.

The boat stopped at a flowery shore, and the children stepped onto the island, walking through the plant life to the level ground, where they entered a lawn of marvellous green, surrounded by trees - crab-apple, wild cherry, and sloe.

Following the music, they felt happy and at peace, and noticed it was leading them towards light. As they walked, the light just grew and grew.

Finally, they reached a gate, the other side of which was great light like the dawn. Reclining before it, one hand holding the pipes he had been playing, was who the children knew to expect, the Friend and Helper who Mole and Rat met, long ago. He had kindly eyes that looked at the children humorously, curved horns that swept backwards, a half-smile on his bearded mouth. He was Pan, God of the Wild, nature, shepherds, and flocks.

There were no Nymphs in sight, for which Andy was thankful. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist joining them, were they here dancing with Pan's pipes. Glancing at Pippi, she saw the other girl's disappointment at the lack of dancing Nymphs to join.

No, it wasn't time for Andy to receive her gift from the Nymphs, yet. This would be a different gift. Her eyes met Pan's. He then looked to the hand that wasn't holding the pipes, that was resting on a book.

Then, he vanished, leaving the book behind.

After a moment's hesitation, Andy walked to where the book was laying, and picked it up. As she turned, she noticed that she wasn't just being watched by the other children, but the other partygoers who had somehow arrived without her noticing.

Jimi, looking at the gate, asked, "Is it tomorrow, or just the end of time?"

Syd answered, "It's the Gates of Dawn," and stood, contemplating it.

Morgan and Mary approached, the other children already having gathered around Andy.

Pippi asked, "How did _you _get here?"

Mary answered, "Aphrodite brought us on the steamer."

Andy opened the book, and found that it was written in Hebrew.

"I don't understand much of this language."

Ted said, "You're doing better than me. I don't understand _any _of it."

James asked, "What kind of book is it?" as Andy turned pages.

Charlie said, "It's an Alchemical text, judging from the pictures and diagrams."

Ted added, "And a very old one, too... Hope Flamel will still be at... where we were before we went to Wonderland."

Morgan said, knowingly, "He will be. Time is passing differently here, remember."

While the others were studying the book, Emily looked to her other friends.

Syd rejoined Roger, and they began brainstorming about something. Emily watched them, happy when they were in full creative mode.

Then, she _saw._

The Fairylands always inspired creativity and idealism. They took you to a different place, not always physically, but always mentally and spiritually. You were never the same after visiting. They altered you, fundamentally.

But, there was a dark aspect to them, the Labyrinth, what King Arthur's Knights knew as Chapel Perilous, which Perceval had to undergo on his quest for the Holy Grail. It had all manner of tests and traps designed for the individual Knight's personal weaknesses, which they had to face. Doing so successfully, overcoming their weaknesses meant great treasure, though not always literally.

But, not everyone always emerged from the journey intact. Some died. Some were driven to madness.

Emily saw it _all, _in an instant, as she often saw things. It felt like her head was exploding.

Syd, her beloved Syd, was going to be one of those who emerged damaged. And there was nothing she, nor Roger, nor anyone could do about it.

They'd record their first singles, and then their first album, _Piper at the Gates of Dawn, _written and composed mostly by Syd. It would be very acclaimed, and become even more so as the decades passed.

Shortly after, Syd would become more and more erratic and unpredictable, and increasingly unable to perform, leading to David Gilmore being added as a second guitarist so they could still perform live. Eventually, the decision was made for Syd to retire from the road and just write and record songs with the band, the hope being that not touring would help him.

It wouldn't, so the rest of the band would take over the songwriting, Roger being the main one. Syd would be out of the band, and his mental illness would deepen. Trying to record a solo album would fail, resulting in him being in a mental hospital.

After he recovered, somewhat, he'd return to his solo album, with Roger and David producing, called _The Madcap Laughs._ Given that he would still be quite erratic, the sessions would be very difficult, but the extremely revealing album would be finished, as would a follow-up.

There would be other attempts at music over the next few years, but Syd's mental instability would always prevent something coming of it. He'd break off from the music industry completely, his only involvement collecting his royalty checks. When the Punk Rock scene would rise in the mid-70s, bands who loved his work such as the Damned and Sex Pistols would seek him out hoping to get him to produce them, to no avail.

He would become completely withdrawn from the world, his only contact being with his mother and sister. He'd walk the entire 50 miles from London to his home town of Cambridge, where he would remain the rest of his life. His former band mates would make a special point of seeing to it that the royalty checks he'd earned always got to him, rightfully not trusting the record labels or music publishers not to rip Syd off, as they had done to so many others over the years.

He'd return, in his later years, to what he was doing before he joined what would become Pink Floyd, painting. He'd never be truly whole again, though.

Losing his best friend and band mate to madness would have a profound effect on Roger. He would empathise heavily with Syd, and it would work its way into his songwriting with what would be the band's big commercial breakthrough_, _a concept album called _Dark Side of the Moon, _about conflict, greed, the passage of time, death, and insanity, and a call for recognizing what all humans have in common. "Don't be afraid to care." Roger had entered Chapel Perilous, but knew empathy to be the key to navigating it.

_And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
>And if there is no room upon the hill<br>And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too  
>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon<em>

_The lunatic is in my head  
>The lunatic is in my head<br>You raise the blade, you make the change  
>You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane<br>You lock the door  
>And throw away the key<br>There's someone in my head but it's not me._

These would continue to be Roger's obsessions. Those, and the things that made him angry, would be the themes of later albums, as all of his personal demons came to the forefront. Syd's madness, and, to a degree, his own; his childhood, the death of his father that he never got to know, and the bullying and cruelty from the teachers for the purpose of breaking the children and molding them into faceless, robotic, "proper" members of society; a music industry that exploited artists, chewed them up, and spit them out; exploitive large corporations and big business in general; the social-political landscape of Britain as the 70s wore on; a broken marriage; it all came together, making him increasingly alienated from the world.

Things would come to a head during a tour. A promoter in Chicago would attempt to defraud the band of $640,000. Roger wouldn't be the only one alienated and miserable, as David would refuse to do the band's traditional encore. The moment Roger would realize that his demons were consuming him would be when he his irritation at a group of enthusiastic fans in the front row would cause him to spit at them. He would tell the band's producer that he felt like building a wall between the fans and himself.

He would realize that he had, in fact, like Syd before him, built a wall around himself.

The result would be another concept album, that would be both a very public act of self therapy and his masterpiece, centered on a character that was based on both himself and Syd. Wonderland was still influencing him, as he used, as he often did, it's imagery in the story he was telling. The subsequent tour would feature an animated sequence with marching hammers based of the Marching Cards sequence to Walt Disney's animated version of _Alice in Wonderland._

The album would end, like Alice's first journey to Wonderland, with a trial. At the end, the wall the protagonist had built would come down.

_All alone, or in two's,  
>The ones who really love you<br>Walk up and down outside the wall.  
>Some hand in hand<br>And some gathered together in bands.  
>The bleeding hearts and artists<br>Make their stand._

_And when they've given you their all  
>Some stagger and fall, after all it's not easy<br>Banging your heart against some mad bugger's wall._

After Syd's death in 2006, there would be many tributes. One would be at the Cathedral tower in Utrecht in the Netherlands, built in the 1400s, which would play, on the church bells, the song that was Pink Floyd's breakthrough single, "See Emily Play."

Emily sometimes hated her gift of seeing.

She needed to be away from the others, so she slipped off to sit beneath some trees, where she cried.

Andy, Ted, and Charlie were absorbed with the book when Andy suddenly looked up with concern.

"Emily..."

"Where'd she go?" asked Ted.

Mary motioned for them to hush, then seemed to be listening for something.

"This way," she said.

They found Emily gazing through the trees in sorrow, hardly making a sound. Mary rushed to her, holding her, comforting her. Andy quickly joined them, offering whatever comfort and strength she could.

Mary was humming a tune, which, Andy knew, somehow helped. Emily finally became responsive. Andy heard someone approach.

It was John Lennon.

"Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun?" John asked. "If the sun don't come, you get a tan from standing in the English rain. Well, here at least."

Emily chuckled, but still sniffed.

"I don't know..." she said. "I'm... different, I don't know where I belong..."

"Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be. You can learn how to be you in time. It's easy. All you need is love."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Suddenly, she looked into John's eyes, and held their gaze. She smiled, and said, "You'll find her."

"Find who?"

She just smiled, enigmatically.

Andy asked, "Is everything OK?"

Emily held her gaze, as she had John's. She placed her hand on Andy's cheek.

"It will be," she said, and hugged Andy.

The party returned to the steamer, and Pippi once again took the wheel as they returned to the mainland. They found themselves back in daylight as they left the mists of the island. When they docked, they saw that taxis made of newspapers had appeared on the shore, waiting to take them away.

It was time to return.

Jimi heard trumpets and violins in the distance.

"I think they're calling our names."

He wasn't sure if Lea was hearing them, but thought she would if he took her hand.

"Well," she said, "we know which taxi is ours. Better than most car horns, I think."

Bill Wyman had noticed the sky had turned red, indicating a setting sun. Then, he heard the trumpets blow. He said to Poly, "I don't know how I came to be here, and now I'm about to leave."

He didn't want to leave her. What's worse, he realized he didn't even get a shag. What he found _really _strange was he was actually _content _just holding her hand, still thinking no one else's hand would ever do. Was this some kind of joke?

Eric Clapton was finding departing even harder, since his date was Aphrodite.

"I just..." he began.

"Want to take her with you?" asked Martin, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, back home..."

"Cold Winter isn't for her. You know that."

The children, Mary, and Morgan watched as the other guests departed, the taxis flying into the clouds.

Jimi Hendrix poked his head out the window, and said, "'Scuse me while I kiss the sky."

From the hill, a mole, rat, badger, and toad were watching.

"Remarkable!" said an excited Mr. Toad. "Taxis made of newspapers that fly into the clouds! I must -"

"No!" said the other three.

"Oh, come on! Just _one_ flying newspaper taxi? No? Fine, then! How about a steamboat?"

"No!" said Mole and Badger. Ratty, however...

"Imagine," said Mr. Toad. "We could sail further on the mighty river than we ever have!"

"Hmm," said Ratty.

Mr. Badger sighed in resignation.

"None of the taxis are for us?" asked James.

Mary answered, "No dears. We're returning the way we came."

"But, there's no mirror, here... Well, there _wasn't." _said James, noticing the mirror that hadn't been there.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at a clock when they arrived back in Chelsea. Time <em>had<em> passed differently in Wonderland. It was as if they had just left. They immediately sought out Nicolas Flamel, to find him and Perri chatting with Professor Tolkien and Marius Black.

Andy said, "We were hoping you were still here."

"Of course, we are," said Tolkien. "It's St. Lucy's Night, so we'll be here to watch the sun rise. You, though, have school tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to leave, shortly. But, we needed to speak with Mr. Flamel."

"Call me Nicolas," said Flamel, eyeing the book in her hand.

"Thank you, sir. We found this book..."

"Ah, I was wondering who that would turn up with."

"You recognize it?"

"It's a book that came into my possession, so many years ago, the one that taught Perri and I the secrets of Alchemy, the Book of Abraham the Jew."

Andy, Ted, and Charlie collectively gasped in recognition.

Perri said, "It vanished, last Midsummer."

Andy said, "Good thing we found it, then," before trying to hand it back to Nicolas, only for him to refuse to take it.

He said, "The book finds the Alchemist. If it found you, you are its rightful owner."

Andy's reaction wasn't the most dignified. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

Ted said, "It _did _call to you. We went on a quest and everything."

Tolkien said, "_Did _you, now?"

Andy replied, quietly, reflecting on everything they had just done, "Yes. We even rode the Ship of Solomon to the Gates of Dawn."

"The Ship of Solomon? Are you sure?"

"Very sure... Mother told me of it... Her family helped build it."

Marius said, "You'd best only tell those you can _really _trust. That likely won't include many people you think you can."

"Yes," said Nicolas. "Your tutor, for example, and your Headmaster."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ted asked. "I thought you two were friends. Didn't you work together on the dragon's blood project?"

"Yes, we _are _friends, but it's best he not know you have this book. He... strongly disapproves of much of what you'll learn from it."

Andy asked, "You know of my tutor?"

"Yes. Quite brilliant, but... He's not entirely as he presents himself, I'm afraid. Professor Slughorn can be trusted, however. I'll contact him, tomorrow. Professor Flitwick, as well."

Perri added, "You'll need a partner, and," she said, looking at Ted, "I'd say you have a potential one you'll be compatible with."

Ted Tonks, Andy thought? Well, as long as they stayed on subject, given their mutual passion for Alchemy, they'd be fine. Still...

"Can I tell my mother?" Andy asked. "She's the only person I know who could teach me the language. She inherited the Seal of Solomon, after all..."

"You're Druella's daughter?" asked Perri.

"One of them. You know her?"

"We've met on occasions. She takes her responsibilities seriously. She'll help you."

Nicolas said, "I'd like to help you, as well. As you're my heir, you should be my apprentice."

"Thank you," said Andy. "This is a bit... overwhelming."

Perri said, "Whatever power decides who the Master Alchemist will be, it has always known what it was doing."

The children decided to exchange addresses, so they could write each other. There was a potential problem for Andy, though. Her father and sisters might not approve of her having contact with those outside of their culture.

Marius, however, had a solution.

"They won't object to you having contact with me, so I'll give the others my address, and can send their letters to you. You can send your letters to them through me, as well."

Tolkien added, "You might be interested in what Marius has to offer besides as a go between. He has... _extensive _family records for your people."

"That's true, more than what the Ministry has, in fact. They don't keep up with the Squib lines. They should, since I've noticed some Muggleborns have come from those lines."

"Hmm," said Andy, "I wonder if Ted here has magical ancestors? I'd love to take a look at those records. Besides, I'd like to get to know someone in my family I never met until tonight."

* * *

><p>After parting for the evening with Jimi, the Leanan Sidhe still had a full night ahead, as tasty as Jimi was. She changed her clothes, as well as her physical appearance to the form Brian Jones knew.<p>

She arrived in a limo at Brian's place.

"Leanne," he said, "right on time!"

She kissed him, enjoying the taste.

"C'mon, Brian, the night's still young."

"We have all the time in the world, Leanne."

Her expression was unreadable. They didn't have all the time in the world. None who loved the Leanan Sidhe did.

She loved them all, and missed them all.

Still, Leanan was pleased, content with inspiring so much beauty in the world, helping her lovers achieve greatness.

Brian Jones died around midnight, July 3, 1969, age 27. The coroner ruled it "death by misadventure."

Jimi Hendrix died in Kensington on September 18, 1970, also age 27.

* * *

><p>The next day, Andromeda was back to the old Hogwarts routine, classes, friends, and remembering she hated Ted Tonks. Slughorn had requested a meeting after classes.<p>

"So," he asked, "how did things go, last night?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

So, she did, and he did believe her. But, considering the people he knew, she realized she shouldn't be surprised.

"Nicolas contacted me," he said. "Congratulations."

"He told you about the book?"

"Yes."

"Don't congratulate me too quickly. I can't read it."

"You will. And, it's not like you'll be completely alone."

"True... Ted..."

"Ted?" he asked, clearly amused.

"_Tonks," _she corrected. "We were told before we left to use our first names with each other, as the others would find using surnames unusually formal for the occasion." She paused, and added, "I _don't _like him."

"Of course, you don't."

"Lucius is prettier."

"And, I'm sure a boy would appreciate being called 'pretty.'"

"Anyway... Tonks is as interested in Alchemy as I am, and he's certainly smart enough."

"Your only competition in your year..."

"Exactly. Given our mutual ability and interest in the subject, I'm certain we can overcome our personal mutual animosity and complete this project."

"I'm certain of that, as well. I've spoken with Professor Flitwick, and we've agreed that it would be a good suggestion that the two of you make Alchemy your NEWT Elective subject. Since we have no formal classes on the subject, the two of you would be studying mostly on your own, with occasional lessons arranged with a certain famous Alchemist."

"Some of my dorm mates might cause problems if I'm spending a lot of time with Tonks."

"You share classes, already, and will be sharing more next year, I expect, considering the subjects I expect you both to take. Plus, as the two top students of your year, from influential families, I might add, you'll both be invited into the Slug Club. So, those particular dorm mates will see that as the reason you're spending time together. Plus, of course, you both know of the Room of Requirement, which you can use for private study sessions. It will provide you with _anything _the two of you might need at any given time."

"Anything? Hmm, I've sailed on Solomon's Ship... I wonder if the Lesser Key of Solomon has anything that will help me translate..."

The Lesser Key of Solomon... She felt like such an _idiot. _Here she'd spent over a year trying to solve the puzzle of the magical lock her mother had put in place to keep her out of the room that held the Seal of Solomon, and the key was there, all along... Get that, and she would be able to communicate with and command the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets... if she could ever find the blasted place... and...

"Andromeda?"

"Hmm?"

"You trailed off in mid-sentence."

"Oh, sorry... Just thinking ahead..."

* * *

><p>At Winter Solstice, 1966, a pirate wireless station called the Elizabeth Swann Network began broadcasting over the British wizarding airwaves, playing the same Rock and Roll music it's Muggle counterparts did. The Ministry of Magic tried to shut it down, jam it's signals, track down wherever it was broadcasting from, and find the elusive Red Handed Jill to no avail. The ESN broadcast until the non-magical Government shut down pirate stations operating offshore in 1968.<p>

But, if the Ministry of Magic thought this was the end of "this Muggle noise" polluting Wizarding Britain, they couldn't be more wrong. Young witches and wizards were hooked on the forbidden music, and some would form bands of their own.

One such young wizard was Andy's cousin, Sirius Black. The music appealed to his rebellious spirit, plus it had the added benefit of enraging his mother. Using a "clever" alias, he would one day form a band called the Hobgoblins.

But that's another story.

* * *

><p>AN: Songs used in this chapter...

_We'll Meet Again, _written by Ross Parker & Hugh Charles, performed by Vera Lynn

_Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, _written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by the Beatles

_All You Need Is Love, _written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by the Beatles

_Magical Mystery Tour, _written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by the Beatles

_I Am the Walrus, _written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by the Beatles

_San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair), _written and performed by Scott McKenzie

_See Emily Play, _written by Syd Barrett, performed by Pink Floyd

_Brain Damage, _written by Roger Waters, performed by Pink Floyd

_Outside the Wall, _written by Roger Waters, performed by Pink Floyd

_In Another Land, _written by Bill Wyman, performed by the Rolling Stones

_She's a Rainbow, _written by Mick Jagger & Keith Richards, performed by the Rolling Stones

_Purple Haze, _written and performed by Jimi Hendrix

_Manic Depression, _written and performed by Jimi Hendrix

_Are You Experienced, _written and performed by Jimi Hendrix

_Tales of Brave Ulysses, _written by Eric Clapton & Martin Sharp, performed by Cream

The festival in California Ozma is planning is the legendary Monterey Pop Festival, documented in D. A. Pennebaker's film _Monterey Pop. _As this was the first festival of its kind, the film was also the first of _it's _kind, using newly developed cameras to film the event. I highly recommend it, for not only the great music and creative filmmaking, but as a snapshot of an important cultural event.


	18. The Piper's Call

A/N: If anyone thinks I'm slighting the Weasleys with the description of the shed they keep their brooms in, that's straight from _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ Some dialogue in this chapter comes from that book, too.

"Luna" written by Billy Corgan

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**The Piper's Call**

Wandering and dreaming  
>The words have different meaning.<br>Yes they did.

For all the time spent in that room  
>The doll's house, darkness, old perfume<br>And fairy stories held me high on  
>Clouds of sunlight floating by.<br>Oh Mother, tell me more

-Syd Barrett, _Matilda Mother_

* * *

><p>The Burrow, Devon, England, UK, July 13, 1996<p>

It was just after midnight when Harry and Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow.

Harry had spent some of the last few days at the Dursley home, but it had been much better than all his previous time there, since he had the best company. Luna arrived on Monday with a couple of days worth of clothes. Not that she was usually wearing them when they were alone in his room. Silencing charms really did work wonders.

Not that it was all fun and games, either. Aside from continuing to work on Harry's Occlumency, Luna insisted they give his school trunk a proper cleaning. He didn't realize how much he'd neglected the trunk over the years until they started the job. Hedwig even snorted imperiously when he looked at the bottom of it, the residue of old underwear, sweets, empty ink bottles, broken quills, and whatever that other nasty stuff was that coated the very bottom.

As if owls had any room to complain about neatness...

He was mortified over his girlfriend seeing this. He also considered what Hermione would say if she saw it.

Luna, however, was reassuring, mentioning she had to stay on top of her dad with this sort of thing.

The letter from Dumbledore arrived on Tuesday, telling Harry he'd be arriving to take him to the Burrow, Friday evening. That meant he could spend the next few nights at the Rook, as long as he was back at the Dursley house by that time, his trunk fully packed and ready to go. He couldn't quite get used to the fact that Xeno was accepting of how far his relationship with his daughter had gone, but, so he was told, it was a Fae thing. He also was getting used to Luna's casual nudity around the house, even when her dad was there. But, he understood that, like Dora, she wasn't raised with nudity as a taboo. He suspected Xeno, himself, was only wearing clothes around the house during the Summer for Harry's sake.

Wednesday saw Harry, Luna, and Dora having some meetings, first with Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dora arrived with a portkey so they could go straight to Madame Bones's office. There were important matters to discuss.

Dora said, "I know you might be embarrassed by some of the questions she'll ask, but answer them, honestly. Dumbledore will try to fight what we're doing, so the more we have on record, the better."

Madame Bones questioned him on his life with the Dursleys, the abuse, the neglect, the malnutrition. Harry was uncomfortable discussing it, but knew why he needed to tell Bones everything. A couple of Healers were brought in to examine him, and confirmed at least part of what he and Dora had told Bones, their examination finding several years worth of abuse, neglect, and malnutrition.

Madame Bones said to him, "I have to say, considering your upbringing, I'm amazed that you have become the fine young man I've heard so much about."

After they were done, next was having lunch with the Goblin Queen Sarah, to update him on arrangements Gringotts was discreetly making for him, another one of those legal matters they handled due to the lack of lawyers in Britain's magical culture.

Over the course of their lunch with Sarah, Harry told her of some of his adventures. One thing was a surprise to her.

"_Riddle _was directly involved in the break in?"

"Well, I don't know if he was on the back of Quirrell's head at the time, yet."

"Still, he might have been, and since we know he masterminded it, 'might have been' is enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for us to take a few steps regarding his account without violating our contracts with the Ministry. We can't get involved in your business with each other unless we're directly attacked. A break in qualifies. Why weren't we told about this?"

Dora answered, "Dumbledore."

"Of course." Sarah massaged her temples, and continued. "You'd _think _he'd let us _know _when we can do things that would be beneficial to ridding the world of Riddle..."

Harry said, "I've gotten used to him keeping things you'd think we'd need to know secret."

Luna added, "He has his own agenda, and the Fae aren't part of it. So, he wants us kept in the dark as much as possible."

"Not just the Fae, but his own pawns," Harry said, bitterly.

Luna smiled, and said, "You're not his pawn any more, you know."

There was also more shopping, this time for luggage. Harry wouldn't be able to take the new clothes he'd bought the previous week to the Burrow, due to the fact that Dumbledore believed him to be locked away at the Dursleys, so he was going to leave them at the Rook. Since they were shopping in the non-magical part of London, they picked a very nice luggage set, which Harry had to admit was much easier to handle than a trunk, with the wheels and all. He decided to buy Luna a set, too.

There was also catching up with the Daily Prophet. They were calling Harry "The Chosen One" now, after the previous year's smear campaign. Also, the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was rumored to have had a rift with Dumbledore just hours after taking office.

Probably was asking the Chief Warlock too many questions instead of being a good puppet, Harry thought. Maybe he could have an interesting talk with the new Minister.

Since Thursday was going to be the last fully free day he'd have where he could do what he wished, he suggested they go to Madcaps, where they went on their date the previous Friday. He was curious to see what the pub was like during the day, especially a weekday. Luna was very agreeable.

He asked, "Should we invite your dad along, since Emily might be there?"

"You remembered," said Luna.

"Of course. Do he and Emily know each other well?"

"Very."

"Have they dated?"

"Well, not so much as formal dates. But, they've both been with the Tonkses, quite often at the same time."

"As in...?"

"Spending nights there, yes. They like each other a great deal, but... Dad..."

"Hasn't let go."

"Exactly. He didn't want to disrespect Mum, you know."

"But, now that he knows she wants him to move on with his life?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

So, Harry, Luna, Dora, and Xeno were shortly off to lunch at Madcaps. Xeno was, Harry noticed, much neater than usual, the same way Hagrid was when he was romancing Madame Maxime.

The place wasn't as full as it was Friday night, but it was still busy, though much more casual. Some goblins were playing darts and laughing merrily, which, Harry thought, was a little scary. Music was playing, though not a live band, this time. The song playing was a gentile one.

_What moonsongs  
>do you sing your babies?<br>What sunshine do you bring?_

_Who belongs  
>Who decides who's crazy?<br>Who rights the wrongs where others cling?_

They found a booth, and sat. Harry kept listening to the song, quietly, until it's conclusion.

_I'll hear your song  
><em>_If you want me to  
><em>_I'll sing along  
><em>_And it's a chance I'll have to take  
><em>_And it's a chance I'll have to break_

_I'm in love with you._

Luna asked, "Do you like the song?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "What's it called?"

"It's by Smashing Pumpkins. It's called 'Luna.'"

A lovely blonde woman Harry remembered from his previous visit came to them from somewhere in the back, smiling, obviously very pleased to see them.

"Hi," said Emily. "Great to see you all, again."

Xeno replied, "As always, it's a pleasure to see you."

Harry asked, "Are you busy, or can you sit and spend some time with the customers?"

Emily said, "For any of you four? Always," and joined them in the booth.

They ordered their drinks, and began looking over the menu. The music had changed to something Harry could only describe as spacy and Otherworldly.

"What are we listening to?" he asked. "It's pretty interesting."

Emily answered, "It's Pink Floyd's first album, _The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. _It was named after a chapter in _The Wind in the Willows. This _poster," she motioned to a poster near them, "is an illustration from the first edition of the book for that chapter."

"That's a beautiful illustration for a book."

Xeno said, "They put a lot of effort into them in those days. Wait 'til you see the ones from Oz's histories."

The illustration depicted the Greek god Pan reclining before a gate, his pipes hanging casually in one hand, with two small animals watching him.

Emily said, "That one has special meaning for me. The night I met Dora's parents, we went to the Gates of Dawn and met Pan. Syd and Roger from Pink Floyd were there, too, which is why they named the album that."

Harry replied, "And I thought _I _had been to some interesting places and met interesting people..."

Dora added, "That was where Mum found the Book of Abraham and became Nicolas Flamel's heir and apprentice."

Emily said, "That's also the night we met _this _guy," motioning to Xeno, "but he didn't come along with us to the Gates of Dawn, though Morgan did..."

Xeno replied, good-naturedly, "If I'd known you were going to the Gates of Dawn to meet Pan, I'd have come along."

After a delicious lunch, Harry said, "Luna, we should be getting back to the Rook. Let these two," he motioned to Xeno and Emily, "catch up with a little privacy."

"A splendid idea, Harry," said Luna.

"I hope to see you again soon, Emily."

"Oh, you'll be seeing a lot of me in the future, Harry."

After they left, with Emily insisting lunch was on the house, she said to Xeno, "Your daughter and your boyfriend wouldn't happen to be playing matchmaker, would they?"

"I'm afraid so. She's in love, so she wants everyone else to be."

"Understandable..."

"So... I suppose we could humor her, a little... if you like."

Emily smiled, and replied, "Yes, we wouldn't want her disenchanted, would we?"

"Shall we dance?"

Harry and Luna made the most of their last night together for a while. There was movie watching, of course, a nice swim, and love-making.

Early Friday afternoon, he returned to the Dursley home for what, if everything went well, would be the last time. He packed everything he had that he wanted or needed to keep that wasn't already at the Rook.

Harry sat in a chair in his room, looking out the window, when it was about time for Dumbledore to arrive. His trunk was fully packed, Hedwig securely in her cage, everything ready to leave this place that had made his childhood miserable. His mental defences were in place, and he wore the pendant under his shirt of the Fifth Pentacle of Mars from the Lesser Key of Solomon that Dora had given him, adding to his defences.

Constant vigilance. Moody would be proud. Of course, when he saw Moody again, he'd have to be especially on his guard, given the former Auror's closeness to Dumbledore. That would make Moody even prouder.

He was concerned, as everything required the Dursleys to play their assigned parts and not give anything away. They were as anxious to have him leave their lives for good as he was, though, and they'd had years of practice at putting up false fronts for appearance's sake.

They also knew the consequences, from Dora, if they blew it.

The second his alarm clock hit 11:00 PM, the street lamp outside Harry's window went out. As it was your standard alarm clock, not set to the second with Greenwich Time, Harry had to conclude the manipulative old bastard had put monitoring charms on it, at some point. Couldn't even leave his fucking alarm clock alone...

Harry thought putting out the street lamp was silly, too. If Dumbledore did it to keep people from noticing him, a street lamp going out suddenly was just going to _draw _someone's notice. Couldn't he have just put some Notice-Me-Not charms on himself?

Maybe Dumbledore did it to prove his superiority to muggles and their works to himself.

The doorbell rang. No putting it off, Harry went downstairs. Vernon had already rushed the Headmaster inside. Harry noticed something wrong with one of Dumbledore's hands, which was blackened and shriveled.

"Thanks for allowing me in, quickly," said Dumbledore. "It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

Petunia said, "Yes. It would almost be like leaving a baby on a doorstep overnight in November."

"Um... I must say, your agapanthuses are flourishing."

"Thank you. I'd considered growing some lilies and sending them to you as a token of appreciation for all you've done for my family, but I wasn't sure they'd survive under your care." If this was the only time she was going to see the man who took her sister from her that he failed to protect, then dumped Harry on her, she was going to make the most of it.

"Yes, not everyone has a green thumb." Dumbledore needed to regain control of this situation. Fortunately, he thought, Harry was too stupid to understand the implications of what Petunia had just said. "Ah, good evening Harry. Excellent, excellent."

Vernon said, "I don't mean to be rude -"

"Yet, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often. Best to say nothing at all, my dear man."

"But... It's late, and it'll be even later by the time you take the boy to his friend's home. I suspect they'd appreciate it if you got there as soon as possible so _they _can get some sleep."

"Yes, well," Dumbledore said, sitting on the armchair nearest the fireplace, "there are a few matters we need to discuss, first. And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass on your hospitality only a little longer."

Damn, Harry thought. He really wanted to get Dumbledore away from the Dursleys as quickly as possible, so they wouldn't slip up, so he wouldn't pick up something from their thoughts...

Things went smoothly, however. Dumbledore made the sofa zoom behind and under the Dursleys, forcing them to sit, a demonstration of his power over them. Fortunately, they didn't give anything away. Harry acted surprised when Dumbledore informed him of his heritage from Sirius. Kreacher played his part a little _too _well with the tantrum throwing, leaving Harry to wonder how many times he had to put on a performance to cover for the Blacks.

Dumbledore instructed Harry to give Kreacher an order, while the house elf was still throwing his tantrum.

"Kreacher, shut up!" he said.

Kreacher then responded in such an overreacting manner, acting like he was going to choke, grabbing his throat, making his eyes bulge, frantically gulping for a few seconds, throwing himself to the floor and continuing the tantrum silently, that Harry was certain Dumbledore would see through the ruse.

"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It seems that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and of Kreacher."

"Good," said Harry. "Kreacher, I want you to return to the house and make it look presentable, make _yourself _look presentable, and stay out of the Order of the Phoenix's way, as long as I'm allowing them to use the house as their Headquarters."

Kreacher obeyed. Dumbledore looked at Harry, slightly confused. Harry realized he slipped up by being more assertive than the old man wanted him to be. He quickly put on an expression of humility and worship.

"Sir..." he said, meekly, "I thought it would be best for him to have the house to tend to. He cares so much for it, and I remembered what you told me about how Sirius treated him... I know I should have asked you, first..."

"That's quite all right, my boy," said Dumbledore. "I was going to suggest sending him to work in the kitchens of Hogwarts."

"That's a _wonderful _idea! Shall I call him back?"

"No need for that."

From there, Dumbledore gave the Dursleys a stern lecture over their mistreatment of Harry over the last 15 years, never mind that the man knew about it and did nothing for all this time. Harry figured the Headmaster was doing it for his benefit, to make himself seem to Harry to be his personal savior, come to save him from his horrid home life.

And, not that long ago, he would have bought it.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore sent Harry's trunk and Hedwig to the Burrow, after telling Harry to remove his invisibility cloak, first. With a quick "Bye," Harry left Number 4, Privet Drive in Little Whinging for the last time. Maybe it was because of the people he'd been forced to live with, but Harry hated Suburbia. Give him the city proper or the country, both if it could be managed. He thought whoever named the town must have hated Suburbia, too. Why else would they have named a town Little Whinging? And who would choose to _live _in a place called that?

Oh yeah, the Dursleys. Well, Vernon and Dudley both did whinge, a lot.

As they walked down Privet Drive, Harry asked Dumbledore about his obviously severely injured hand, but the Headmaster said, "Not now."

They didn't go straight to the Burrow, but first stopped to convince a former professor to return to Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, who Dumbledore said was an old friend. It seemed the Headmaster was as manipulative towards his old friends as he was him. Dumbledore had brought Harry because his mother had been one of Slughorn's favorites, and Slughorn knew he was being manipulated and Harry used. He was also on the run and hiding from the Death Eaters, and thought Hogwarts would be a very dangerous place for him to return to.

Given his first five years there, Harry couldn't argue that point. No one in their right mind could claim being at Hogwarts was a remotely safe place to work or live.

Slughorn took great pride in what he called his Slug Club, of which Harry's mother was a member. He showed Harry photos and told of members he'd helped with the connections he'd made over the years. Harry lingered over one photo, a younger version of a woman he met the previous Sunday.

"Ah," said Slughorn, "that's the lovely and enchanting Andromeda Black-Tonks, our most prominent Alchemist, among other things."

As Harry had to keep it a secret that he'd met her, for now, he said, "I know her daughter."

"Nymphadora, yes. Wonderful young woman. Too bad I'd retired before she went to Hogwarts. She'd have been a pleasure to teach. Still, I'm certain her parents have taught her well."

Harry smiled, thinking Slughorn didn't know the half of it. Or maybe he did.

Still, Dumbledore got what he wanted. Slughorn agreed to return. Of course, after they left the man, Dumbledore immediately worked to prejudice Harry against him, while denying that was what he was doing. But, in the last two weeks, Harry had learned the value of having powerful and influential friends and contacts in various places. He'd have to ask Andromeda about Slughorn the next time he saw her.

Finally, they apparated to the Burrow. He'd been looking forward to seeing Ron again, though he knew he couldn't tell his best mate everything he'd been up to yet, but hopefully soon, if all went well. Harry also hoped things wouldn't be _too _difficult with Mrs. Weasley regarding his new girlfriend. And if they were... Well, he had more options than the Burrow for places he could spend the Summer. If keeping the peace with Mrs. Weasley and keeping the Weasleys as family in all ways but blood required him to stay elsewhere, it was a price he was willing to pay.

And to be honest, he'd _rather _spend the Summer with Luna and visit the Burrow regularly instead of the other way around.

He wondered if that's why Percy had been keeping his distance. He'd been very judgemental of Percy Weasley for not supporting Dumbledore and spying on the Ministry for the Order, but maybe, given what Harry had learned of Dumbledore, he had some good reasons. He'd have to discuss it with Percy at first opportunity. Sirius had told him that the world wasn't divided between good people and Death Eaters. Now, Harry would add that it wasn't divided between bad people and Dumbledore supporters, either.

Unfortunately, Harry _still _wasn't done with Dumbledore for the evening. The man wanted to have a private chat before he left, and directed Harry to the shed where the Weasleys kept their brooms. The shed, frankly, smelled, and was full of spiders. But, it did used to be an outhouse, so it couldn't be helped. Harry added 'Build a new broom shed for the Weasleys' to his Things To Do list.

"I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud with how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you."

Harry swallowed, keeping his anger under control. He kept his eyes from meeting Dumbledore's, instead focusing on the spider now climbing the Headmaster's hat. Appropriate, Harry thought, considering the tangled web Dumbledore had been weaving. He kept the conversation to safe subjects, saying Sirius would have wanted him to be strong, life is short, we could all die tomorrow, etc.

Dumbledore gave Harry permission to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. Of course, Hermione already knew, and he was planning on telling Ron anyway, but he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore that. The Headmaster also informed Harry that he would be taking some private lessons with him, but wouldn't disclose what they would be about.

Finally, they entered the house. Dumbledore left, Mrs. Weasley fed Harry a late supper, and they talked. Mr. Weasley had been promoted. The new Minister had created several new offices in response to the Voldemort situation, and Arthur Weasley was now Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It seemed some unscrupulous wizards were taking advantage of the current crisis by selling phony spells and defences to fearful citizens. Fred and George had opened their shop in Diagon Alley, which was, according to Mrs. Weasley, doing very well.

After eating, and Mr. Weasley returning home from a very late night at work, Harry was sent to the twins' old room to get some sleep. Despite the flowers placed at a desk by the window's attempt to mask it, the room smelled like gunpowder.

How'd they not blow the house up, Harry wondered, or the school?

He laid down, and closed his eyes. He was missing the girl he'd gotten used to sharing a bed with.

* * *

><p>Ginny's mother used to tell her fairy tales.<p>

Some of them, as was the case for most children in Wizarding Britain, were from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _It wasn't until she learned to read that she learned that her mother had changed some details when telling her some of the stories such as the Tale of the Three Brothers. It seemed her mother thought moving the meeting with Death to midnight instead of twilight made it sound spookier. Somehow, though, Ginny thought that the meeting happening at twilight seemed more... _right. _She didn't understand why she thought this. She just did.

There were other stories, including one of a generous silver eyed eagle and the king who sought her. Ginny's mother would sometimes stop in the middle of the story, telling her it was time to go to sleep, and she'd tell her the rest of the story, the next night. Ginny hated being left hanging, begging her mother to keep reading, to no avail.

She'd dream, and the stories she had just been told would be a part of her dreams, though sometimes things would have different meanings. They lifted her from the darkness of her room to the sunny skies, where she could fly.

Among her favorites were the fairy tales from the Muggle world in books her father would bring home. Some were quite spooky, others tales of romance, such as Snow White, Rapunzel, and Sleeping Beauty. Her favorite was Cinderella, about a poor girl in rags and covered in soot whose Fairy Godmother helped go to a grand ball, where she met, and fell in love with, the Prince, who also fell in love with her.

Her _very _favorite was a true one, or so she was told, the story of the Boy Who Lived. Ginny dreamed of the heroic, wonderful, boy who defeated Voldemort when he was a baby being the Prince Charming to her Cinderella.

She'd gotten over that, or so she had thought. She'd started being close to Dean Thomas, a nice artist who was teaching her about Chivalry and beautiful warrior queens, and making _her _feel like one. She thought she'd have a great potential boyfriend with Dean, finally getting her away from all the emotionally distant brooding types she'd always found herself drawn to.

Strangely, though, her old feelings for the Boy Who Lived came back in full force about a week ago, as bad as they were during her first year at Hogwarts. If anything, it was worse, now. Her primary thoughts, her entire being, was about landing the Boy Who Lived. She was even thinking about _using _Dean to make Harry jealous. She _had _to become Mrs. Harry Potter, or she was nothing. She'd hadn't felt this obsessive since... Tom.

What had she become, and how?

She mentioned it to her mother, who decided this would be the perfect time for Ginny to learn how to make the most powerful love potion known to Man, Amortentia.

She learned, and successfully brewed the love potion, and hatched a plan to use it on Harry, "to give him a little nudge," as her mother put it. It was as though it was a compulsion she had to obey.

* * *

><p>Harry was awakened the next morning by a grinning Ron Weasley.<p>

He'd slept in, and missed breakfast, but Mrs. Weasley would be bringing him up a tray.

"So," said Ron, "what's been going on?"

Harry couldn't tell him what he'd been doing for the last two weeks, so he said, "Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!"

Damn, Harry thought. Why did Ron pick now of all times to become observant? How much had he figured out, and what could Harry tell him?

Ron continued, "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

Oh yeah, that. Harry explained that Dumbledore just wanted him to persuade an old teacher to come out of retirement. Ron seemed disappointed. Harry wished he could tell Ron everything, and he would, in time. He just couldn't, now.

"So, what's the teacher like?" asked Ron.

"Old guy, a bit heavy, walrus mustache. Used to be Head of Slytherin, but a lot friendlier than Snape."

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"I was assuming that, but it would be just my luck that Snape has taken over my favorite subject and Slughorn will be taking Potions. I hope not."

"Same here. The worst part is even Snape would be better than Umbridge."

"I know someone that's worse than Umbridge," said a voice at the door. It was Ginny, who looked irritated, and slouched into the room and just plopped herself on Harry's bed. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi. Who are you talking about?"

Ron answered, "Fleur. She and Bill are here, and Ginny here can't lay off her for five seconds."

"Oh, that's right, defend her," snapped Ginny. "We all know you can't get enough of her." She seemed about to say more, but the sound of footsteps approaching quieted her.

It was Fleur, with a breakfast tray. Behind her was Mrs. Weasley, looking angry.

"'Arry," said Fleur with her strong French accent, "it's good to see you, again."

"And it's always a pleasure to see you," he replied, noticing Ginny's scowl.

Mrs. Weasley snarled, "There was no need to bring up the tray, I was about to do it, myself!"

"It was no trouble," Fleur replied.

"You spilled his pumpkin juice!"

"And cleaned up the mess. And replaced it."

"With that _orange _juice you squeezed! Maybe they drink strange things where _you _come from, but here in England..."

Harry said, "I like orange juice, actually. They don't drink pumpkin juice in muggle Britain. It's orange and apple juice, mainly. Personally, I think orange juice tastes better than pumpkin juice." To be honest, he never liked pumpkin juice, but it was the only juice wizards seemed to drink. He thought it was the only beverage available at Hogwarts until Luna informed him that he could have other juices or milk, lemonade, or even ice tea on request, last week. If he'd known that, he'd never have drank pumpkin juice at Hogwarts. "Freshly squeezed?"

"Of course, Harry."

He took a sip. "Mmm. You're going to spoil Bill."

"I'm doing my best."

"Hmm," said Ron. "Can I try some of that, later?"

"Of course," she said, happily.

Bill was at work, and while Fleur worked for Gringotts, also, she was only working part-time. The wedding date was next Summer. Harry knew they were engaged from seeing them at Madcaps, that night, but didn't know they'd set a date. After telling Harry to enjoy his breakfast, Fleur gracefully left the room.

After, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Mrs. Weasley made a noise indicating her disapproval of the part-Veela.

"Mum hates her," said Ginny.

"While you're being warm and friendly," Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley denied that she hated Fleur, saying she was just concerned that they were rushing into things, and had nothing in common. "He's a hard-working, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's -"

"A cow," said Ginny, nodding. "But Bill's not that down-to-earth. He's a curse-breaker, isn't he, he likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour... I expect that's why he's gone for Phlegm."

Molly was about to admonish Ginny, but Harry beat her to it.

"Don't call her that."

"_Thank _you," said Ron. It was nice for him and Bill to have some back-up, now. The twins approved of Bill's choice of fiancé, but they were spending most of their time at their shop and their flat above it with Angelina. Not that their mother knew about that last bit.

"Harry's right, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "You shouldn't call her that. Well, I'd better get on... Eat your eggs while they're still warm, Harry."

After Mrs. Weasley left, Ginny started up, again.

"Well, she's not going to be around, forever, whatever you might want, Ron. Mum's going to put a stop to it if she can, I bet you anything."

Harry replied, cooly, "And that's her decision to make, how?"

"She's Bill's mother! She knows what's best for him! And it's not that stupid -"

"Fleur's not stupid, she was good enough to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

"I suppose you like the way Phlegm says 'Arry,' do you?"

"English isn't _Fleur's_ first language, so I don't mind the accent. She speaks English a lot better than I speak French, since I don't speak it, at all. That puts her ahead of me. How well do _you _speak French, Ginny?"

Ginny looked shocked. Honestly, Harry thought, didn't she know him well enough by now to know he'd stick up for his friends, even against other friends?

He continued, "I know she's part Veela, but it's not like she can help that. Do you hold being Muggleborn against Hermione? Or Dean? Or my mother?"

"What? Of _course, _not! But this is different!"

"How so?"

"Because Muggleborns don't have that... attraction thing!"

"Again, she was born with that. It's not her fault."

"Yeah, well... Veela are Fae! They're dark creatures!"

"Says who?"

"Mum says it, Dumbledore says it."

"Well, that's just their bigotry."

"You're calling us _bigots?"_

"You're calling an entire race of people dark creatures. What else would you call that but bigotry?"

"But, they _are! _I mean, that doesn't necessarily make them all evil, but they're going to _lean _toward it."

Ron asked, "Wasn't Merlin half Fae? We revere _him."_

"Good point, Ron," said Harry.

"Thanks."

"Something you might not know about Fae, Ginny, is they have better hearing than we do. So, all those insults and all that name calling you've been doing when you think she can't hear you? She just might have heard a _lot _of it. Also, if this is how you talk about your brother's fiancé behind her back, I have to wonder what you say about my girlfriend when neither of us is around."

"Girlfriend?" Ginny asked. "I thought you and Cho had split."

"We did."

"Then who?"

"Luna."

"Luna?" asked Ron. "Wicked. When did _this _happen?"

"Last few weeks. We got to talking, and we really seem to click."

Ginny looked devastated, and said, quietly, "Good for you... Sorry if I offended... I'll talk to you later..." before leaving the room.

Ron asked, "Why didn't you _tell _me you and Luna were an item?"

"Didn't have the opportunity, and it _is _very recent. Besides, on the train, you seemed to be trying to push me and Ginny together."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just... I don't trust Dean with my little sister."

"Why not? He's a good bloke."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't take advantage of her."

"Dean wouldn't do anything with Ginny she didn't want to do."

"Yeah, _exactly. _That's what I'm saying."

"Ah, got it."

"It's part of a big brother's job. Not that I'd want to inflict her on you the way she's acting."

"Yeah, what's going on? She wasn't like this, last year."

"I know. She hasn't been like this, since..."

"The diary."

"Yeah..." Ron sighed, and added, "I'm worried about her, mate."

"How long has she been acting like this?"

"About a week. It's weird. I mean, she was already being rude with Fleur, but she was still... Well, you remember."

"Yeah." Harry suspected someone was manipulating and controlling Ginny again, and this time it wasn't Tom Riddle. "We'll just have to watch out for her, be sure she knows we care."

"I think maybe she's shaken up by recent events... How are _you _holding up, by the way?"

Harry knew Ron was talking about Sirius's death, and replied, "I miss Sirius. I want to keep as many people from joining him before their time as I can. So, you're OK with me dating Luna?"

"She's insane, but in a good way. But, so are you. And Hermione. And I think you lot have rubbed off on me, a bit. One thing I can say for sure, you won't be bored."

"That's for sure. Oh, Dumbledore said I could tell you something, though I was going to tell you anyway..."

"What?"

"What that prophecy Voldemort was after is all about."

After he told Ron, they sat in silence for a moment.

"Right," said Ron, "then we've gotta figure out how we're gonna finish the blighter."

"We?"

"You don't think I'm letting you do this alone, do you? Hermione won't, either. A lot of people won't."

"Thank you. It's dangerous."

"It always _has_ been, since our first year at Hogwarts. And, from what Fred and George tell me, there are some powerful people he's got against him."

"Like who?" Harry had a good idea of what Ron was talking about, but wanted to be sure.

"The _Fae,_" Ron said in a tone approaching awe. "They're the ones who stopped the Death Eaters at that bridge, and the attack on Somerset. You may have read about Ollivander and Fortescue disappearing. Well, according to what the twins told me, the Death Eaters were looking to capture them, but the Fae got them out of there. They're not allowed to get involved in Wizard business directly, but they can keep the Death Eaters handled on the muggle side. But, they've got some people living in _our _world, and those can act. Some of them rescued Amelia Bones from You-Know-Who, himself. Took him on directly and everything."

"How do the twins know all this?"

"Order of the Phoenix meetings. They're members, now, and they're not supposed to tell me this stuff, so don't say anything in front of the others."

"I won't."

"Most of the Order, including Dumbledore and Mum, don't like the Fae being involved, but the way I see it, we need all the help we can get."

"Why don't they want the help?"

"You got me, mate. I figure Mum doesn't like the Fae because she blames the pixies at Pixie Parlour for Fred and George turning out like they did. That's why she hates Fleur, I think. Veela are a kind of Fae. But, she's alright, and Fred and George are doing really bloody well right now, so if the pixies are responsible for how they turned out, good for them."

"The twins are doing well? Your mum mentioned they'd opened the shop. She said they had a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement. They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place. We haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"Pixie Parlour, huh?"

"Yeah, it's some caves in the area... The muggles in Ottery-St-Catchpole even know about it. There was a pixie attack there, centuries ago. They have Pixie Day every year where the local kids dress up as pixies and make a lot of noise. Supposed to be a lot of fun to see. Never been, though. Mum wouldn't let us when we were kids, and I haven't been able to see it, since, because it's at Midsummer and we're still at Hogwarts. Your girlfriend lives right by them, by the way. I wouldn't be surprised if she's met the pixies, too. That would explain a lot."

"She has. She's who told me about them." Harry couldn't tell Ron that he'd met them too, yet. "Luna's half Fae, actually."

"Really? _That _explains even more. She's always had that whole wood nymph thing going..."

"You don't know the half of it..."

"Oh?"

"Nothing I can talk about, Ron... Girls don't like blokes telling their mates everything."

"Gotcha. So, I'm guessing you two have been keeping in touch with letters?"

"No need... Well, there hasn't been. She has a phone. Well, a couple of them, there's the house phone and her mobile."

"Wait, she has those? How's she make 'em work in a magical home?"

"From what she tells me, almost _all _electronic and technical stuff can work in a magical home. You just have to have the right shielding. She says the Ministry just discourages us doing that because of their anti-muggle prejudices."

"Wow. You _know _Dad needs to know about this."

"You'd have to get the house wired. Dora's family has a company that does that for magical homes."

"Dora?"

"Tonks. We've been keeping in touch, too."

"Ah... Well, some water's going to have to go under the bridge, first. Tonks has kind of had a falling out with the Order."

"Why?" Harry asked, though he already knew.

"The whole Fae thing. Turns out her family became Fae somewhere down the line, including her. She and her mum were who rescued Madame Bones from You-Know-Who."

"OK... The Order disapproved of her _saving the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement _from _Voldemort?"_

"Hey, don't look at me... It doesn't make sense to me, either. Mum just keeps going on about how Tonks's mother is a dark witch who was taught by You-Know-Who and a Fae."

"I'd think the fact that she married a Muggleborn and _just fought him _proves she doesn't support Voldemort. The exact opposite, in fact."

"I agree."

"Well, nothing against your mum, or the rest of the Order, but I'm not breaking off my friendship with Dora just because some people can't get over their racism. Isn't that the kind of thing we're _fighting?"_

"Yeah. I like Tonks, _and _Luna. And, you _know _I like Fleur."

"Good to know I have your support in this."

"Of course, Harry. I'm assuming you're going to want to see Luna, since she lives close by."

"I'm going to, yeah."

"That'll be a little complicated. We're not allowed to go out without an escort."

"Maybe Fleur and Bill could... Fleur's and Luna's families go back a ways, it turns out."

"Mum won't like that."

"There's the option of Luna coming here, too."

"Mum won't like that, either, though I'm all for it."

"I could always mention that Luna's invited me to spend the Summer at her house."

"Yeah, that oughta get Mum to compromise. She'll come around, once she knows her like we do. Same with Fleur."

"I hope so, for Bill's sake."

"Same here. Of course, there'd probably be a little less tension all around if she'd just let Fleur sleep in his room with him instead of Ginny's. I mean, they _live _together, so it's not like Mum's keeping them both virgins until the wedding. But, Mum isn't going to tolerate sex before marriage in _her _house, which I understand, and all... But, y'know, they're _engaged."_

Harry thought if Mrs. Weasley considered that intolerable, she'd be _really _scandalized if she knew how the Tonks family was. Hell, Ron probably wouldn't be able to deal with it...

Ron continued, "That's why the twins are keeping it secret from her that Angelina is living with them."

"Oh, she's still with Fred, then."

"Well... Let's just say the twins share _everything, _and they're all three very happy."

OK, so maybe Ron _could _deal with it, as long as Ginny wasn't part of a relationship like that.

And Charlie..." said Ron. "He's gay, but hasn't come out to our parents. Dad's pretty laid back, but Charlie doesn't think Mum would accept it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah... I think he should just tell her. Sure, she'd be a little upset, but she'd get over it. She wouldn't disown him or anything. And, she's got the rest of us to provide her with grandkids."

After they went downstairs to the kitchen, Harry remembered something Dumbledore mentioned to him.

"We should be getting our OWL results, today."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Sounds about right. It's been a month."

They discussed the OWL tests with Fleur, and she told them how they did it at Beauxbatons, where they tested in their 6th year. Shortly, Harry's and Ron's OWL results were delivered by, appropriately, two black owls.

Harry got one Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and several Exceeds Expectations, in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. Ron didn't get the Outstanding in Defence, but got an Exceeds Expectations, as well as in the other subjects Harry got that score for. Ron was happy with his results, as was Harry, overall, except for his Potions score.

"Doesn't look like I'm going to get to be an Auror. I made all the right scores except for Potions. Snape doesn't accept anything less than Outstanding for his NEWT level class."

"Blimey," said Ron, "that's right. I was hoping to be an Auror, too."

"Oh well. It's not like there aren't other things we can do with our lives besides fight dark witches and wizards, all the time. Lately, I was thinking I might want to see the world."

Fleur said, "Ah, you'd enjoy that. There are so many places to see, things to do, people to meet. It's always good to broaden your horizons."

"Besides," said Ron, "maybe what you were thinking earlier is right, and the new Professor will be teaching Potions while Snape takes Defence. He's been wanting that job for years. Maybe he'll _teach _it better than he does Potions, since it's what he _wants _to teach."

"Could be," said Mrs. Weasley. "Potions is what Slughorn taught when _I _was there, and Exceeds Expectations was good enough to get into his NEWT class, though I got an Outstanding in my OWLS. Don't know why Snape would want the Defence job, though, since it's been cursed for all these years."

"Hey, that's right! If Snape gets the Defence job, he'll be out by the end of the year, Harry."

Harry said, "Yeah, we haven't been able to keep a Defence Professor more than a year since we've been there."

"Longer than that," said Mrs. Weasley. "It was like that when _I _was there."

"So, the job's actually _cursed?_ I figured it was just a string of bad luck, the last few years."

"Been that way since the mid-50s, from what I understand."

"Why hasn't something been done about it? A few years of bad luck is one thing, but a curse that last for... four decades?" Harry asked after doing the math.

"They've tried. No one can figure it out."

Fleur said, "Bill says it's _very _unusual for a curse on a job to last that long. Curses on places and objects can last for thousands of years, but not ones on a single _job. _He hasn't had a chance to look at it, but he thinks it's part of something larger that's keeping it in place and renewed. He wants to examine the school, overall, and see what's there that shouldn't be."

"_That's _a scary thought," said Ron, "that the whole _school _has something like that."

Ginny remained quiet through the conversation.

After lunch, Bill arrived earlier than expected, to the delight of Fleur.

"Sarah told me to take the rest of the day off, in case," he looked at Harry, "any of the kids needed to make any trips and needed escorts, considering the times."

"That's... surprisingly nice of the goblins," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, Sarah isn't a goblin, just their Queen. And, she's _very _nice."

Ron asked, "They have a human Queen?"

"A _Fae, _and an American, to boot. The goblins have always had Fae monarchs."

"Were the goblins involved in that business fighting the Death Eaters?"

"Let's just say they have no love for Voldemort, and leave it at that."

"Hmmph," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, having picked up Bill's hint, said, "I'd love to go see Luna. She's my girlfriend, and she lives close to here. But, I wouldn't want to be too much trouble..."

Fleur said, quickly, "It would be no trouble at all, Harry. Would it, Bill?"

"Fleur and I would be glad to."

"No," said Mrs. Weasley, firmly.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Mum, between Fleur and I, we can keep them safe. We'll apparate them back here, immediately, if we run into any Death Eaters on the way. Like Harry said, the Lovegoods are close by."

"Still, Harry must remain here."

Harry decided now was the time to play his trump card. "Luna's invited me to stay the Summer at her house."

"_What?" _said Mrs. Weasley, wide-eyed. Ginny looked horrified. "You... You _can't _stay with _her!"_

"Why not?"

"Because... It wouldn't be _proper!_ I won't leave you in the clutches of that..."

"That _what?"_ Harry asked, pointedly. "Before you answer, please remember that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Ron said, "She kept me and Ginny alive and safe from the Death Eaters after we got hurt at the Department of Mysteries. That counts for a lot with me, personally."

Harry added, "I just want to visit her."

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, weighing her options, "all right, but Bill, I'm counting on you to keep them out of trouble."

"And Fleur," said Bill.

"Yes, of course..."

"Just let me change into something more casual, and we can head out."

As Fleur had been there before, she's the one who apparated them to the Rook.

"Thanks for this, guys," said Harry.

"Thank Sarah when you see her again," said Bill. "She's who decided you were a high enough priority to send me to do this."

"I have a lot to thank her for, already. Hope Luna's home, since we made the trip."

"She is. Sarah called her."

Xeno answered when they knocked on the door. Luna was at the pond in the back.

When they got back there, Luna was swimming in the magically clear pond.

"Harry!" she said with delight as she exited the pond and hugged him. "And Fleur, Bill, it's good to see you again, so soon."

"The pleasure is ours," said Fleur, looking at Luna's nude form. "I'm sure Bill finds it especially so."

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "I forgot to mention she might be naked."

Bill said, "Remember who my fiancé is. I'm used to lovely Fae girls and their clothing optional approach to life."

Luna asked, "Would you like to join me for a swim?"

Fleur answered by immediately undressing.

"See what I mean?" asked Bill.

"Yeah..." Harry replied, marveling at the quickly naked Veela. "This is all Hermione's fault. Since I accidentally saw her naked, she cursed me with seeing other beautiful naked women, a lot. First her, then Luna, then Dora, then Andromeda, and now Fleur."

"I wouldn't call that a curse..."

Fleur asked from the pond, where she was playfully splashing around, "What are you two _waiting _for?"

The boys quickly joined them. During the swim, they discussed things at the Burrow.

Harry asked Fleur, "Earlier, when you spilled the pumpkin juice... Was that really an accident?"

"It was slightly off in its smell. There was something about it that... I shouldn't be thinking of _Bill _when I smell pumpkin juice."

That got Luna's and Bill's attention.

"Amortentia?" asked Bill.

"That's what I think, yes. Most wouldn't have noticed it, especially from across the room, but we Fae have sharper senses than most."

"Harry," said Luna, with worry.

"Do you know what Amortentia is?" Bill asked Harry.

"Yes. I need to be sure to smell everything there before I eat or drink it."

"Constant vigilance," said Luna.

"Yeah, I wonder if someone dosed Moody at one point, which has made him the way he is."

"Probably. There's more potions out there than ones to create obsession with the doser that can be snuck into food or drink."

"And not just poisons, either," said Bill. "There's ones that can change behavior, make them more... _pliable _to suggestion, not like an Imperius Curse, but will make you much more likely to do things the doser wants."

Harry said, "Ginny... She's been acting... not like she'd been at school. Ron said she started acting weird about a week ago."

"Damn... We'll have to be _really _careful, find out who's been... manipulated. It has to be someone from the Order doing it, too, since they're the only people besides you who have visited. I can't even tell Dumbledore about it, since he'd be a suspect."

"I think it's him, actually. When I look back on his actions, especially involving me, things just don't add up."

"Again, damn. That would be bad. Really bad. We'll need to keep an eye on things, and figure out who we _can _trust."

"We can trust Dora, for sure."

"She's not in the Order, any more."

"No, but I have her phone number, and she made me promise to call her if I needed her for anything."

"And she has legal authority to do whatever she needs to do... You should call her and let her know what's happening."

Upon learning that Bill and Fleur were being kept in separate rooms, Luna suggested they borrow the Lovegoods' guest bedroom for a couple of hours. Bill and Fleur very appreciatively accepted the suggestion, which also allowed Harry and Luna some private time.

Harry called Dora and gave her an update on the situation at the Burrow. She was wanting to come, right then, but Harry told her everything was under control, for now. But, she might be getting an emergency call at some point. It was agreed that Luna would visit the Burrow, the next day. Harry left his phone with her so she could charge it.

On Sunday, both Bill and Arthur had the day off. Luna came to visit. Maybe it was Arthur's presence, but the atmosphere was very relaxed, much more like Harry had been used to at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was more like Harry remembered, and Ginny was behaving more like the girl Harry knew the previous school year. Luna and Arthur spent a lot of time enjoying a chat about muggle technology, Arthur listening to every description with fascination.

"You've got a great girl there, Harry," said Arthur. "Ron's told me about her, how she helped you at the Department of Mysteries."

"Yeah, Luna's one of a kind."

* * *

><p>On Monday, Fleur noticed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny seemed to be making a point of keeping her out of the kitchen. Her suspicions raised, she went to Harry and Ron.<p>

"I'm going to step out for a bit. Don't drink anything except water until I return, 'Arry."

Harry nodded, then Fleur walked away from the Burrow a bit before apparating.

"What was _that _about?" asked Ron.

"I... think your sister is trying to give me a love potion."

"What? She knows you have a girlfriend."

"I don't think she cares, now."

"Bloody hell..."

Once at the Rook, Fleur sent a Patronus to Bill, then told Luna what was happening at the Burrow, and that she needed to get Harry's phone to him. Luna wanted to go to the Burrow immediately, but Fleur told her she had the situation under control. She told Luna that she and Xeno should get some bags packed, since they might need to leave in a hurry, and asked if they had a place to go.

"Thelema," Luna answered. "That's Harry's safe house, too."

Fleur was pleased to hear that. She'd heard that it was the most secure place in magical Britain. Bill wanted to take a look at its defences.

Maybe now, he'd have an opportunity.

Fleur apparated back to the Burrow, went to Harry, and slipped his phone in his pocket.

They were called into the kitchen for "some refreshment." Ginny had a look of anticipation in her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was so focused that she didn't notice her clock, which, rather than tell the time, kept tabs on the family, was saying Bill was in transit until he arrived at the back door.

After the usual security questions that the Ministry had set for households to use in case of polyjuiced Death Eaters, Ginny handed Harry a glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry took a sniff of it.

"Bill, could you come over and smell this?"

Bill came over and took a sniff of the glass. His eyes widened, and he looked at Fleur.

"What's it smell like, to you?" asked Harry.

"Like Fleur, after we've... well..."

"To me, it smells like Luna after we've done what I think you're talking about." Harry looked Ginny in the eye and said, "Y'know, Ginny, trying to dose me with Amortentia is something I consider a major betrayal of trust, though I'm flattered."

"But..." Ginny began, before Harry put the glass down and rushed up to the twins' room. Ron took a moment to glare at his sister and mother in shock before following Harry.

"Fleur," said Bill, coldly. "Pack our stuff. We're leaving."

Fleur rushed upstairs.

Molly said, "Bill..."

"Save it. I'd go up and pack, myself, but someone needs to stay down here so you don't dispose of the evidence."

"Evidence? We haven't done anything wrong..."

"We'll see what the Auror has to say about that."

"Auror? What Auror?"

Shortly, she had her answer, as there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Bill.

"Open up! Auror!" said Nymphadora Tonks on the other side of the door.

Molly had no choice but to open the door to an angry Auror showing her badge.

"Harry called me," said Dora. "Said someone just tried to dose him with Amortentia."

"How did he call you?" asked Molly.

"That's not important, and I notice you're not denying trying to dose him."

Bill motioned to the glass. Dora came over and smelled it.

"Yep," she said. _"Definitely _not what I should smell in pumpkin juice."

"It's not illegal," said Molly.

"No, but someone who doesn't want to be dosed can't be forced to stay where someone is trying to dose him. I'm taking Harry out of here and somewhere safe."

Ginny protested, "You... can't _do _that!"

"I'm an Auror, so yes, I can. It's part of my job description to protect the innocent from those that want to victimize them, or had you forgotten?"

"No, but... We weren't victimizing him!"

"Trying to force him to become obsessed with you _against his will? _What else would you _call _that?"

"Love!" Ginny said, with a slightly crazed expression.

Dora shook her head, and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Second floor," Bill replied.

Upstairs, Ron was having a lot to absorb.

"Dumbledore?" he asked Harry. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure. You'll need to be very, very, careful around him, Ron. Try to avoid being alone in a room with him, and if you can't..." Harry took the pendant of the Fifth Pentacle of Mars from around his neck and handed it to Ron. "Have this on under your shirt at all times. It'll help protect your thoughts from intruders."

Dora, who had just entered the room said, "Good thinking. If Dumbledore does one of his little scans, he should just pick up that you're confused. Just play dumb around him."

"That should be pretty easy," Ron replied, "since I _am _confused, and people think I'm dumb, anyway, so I should be able to pull it off."

"People underestimate you, Ron," said Harry. "Use that to your advantage. I'll contact you when I can."

"Thanks, Harry. I know I don't have to tell you this, but be careful."

"You, too."

Fleur entered the room, and said, "I've got our stuff ready. You?"

Dora replied, "Harry's ready to go, and Ron's been briefed. Where are you and Bill going?"

"Back to our flat, I assume."

"Dumbledore will come looking for you, there. Better come with us. We have plenty of room."

"Thank you." Fleur called to Bill, and once he arrived, Dora apparated Harry to Thelema's grounds, then returned for Bill and Fleur.

As they stood just inside the gates, looking over the grounds, Harry said, "Brilliant."

"Beautiful Art Deco statues," said Fleur. "Your parents have excellent taste, Dora."

"Those aren't just for looks, I'd guess," said Bill. "Golems?"

"Damn, you _are _good," said Dora.

"Function combined with form," said Fleur.

"Like I said, brilliant," said Harry.

Unlike at the Burrow, the sky overhead was clearly about to storm, a big one, too. They were clearly far from the Burrow. Lightning was flashing, followed by loud thunder, meaning it was about to be a downpour.

"Let me key these two into the wards, then we'll go in," said Dora. "And Bill, thanks for not letting them dispose of the evidence before I got there."

"You saw it?" asked Harry.

"And smelled it. I'm guessing it smelled like Luna to you?"

"Yeah. Out of curiosity, what did _you _smell with the love potion?"

"Strawberries... A certain someone I like uses strawberry scented shampoo." As they reached the front door, she told Harry, "Everything went through, today. So, since I can officially say this now... Welcome home."

Once they were inside, the rain began pouring heavily, outside.

"Well, _that _was perfect timing," said Harry. He'd almost think the storm wasn't entirely natural, that it was _waiting _for them to be safely inside.

"Dorothy must be here," said Dora.

A pop signaled the arrival of Jeeves, who Dora introduced to Bill and Fleur. After explaining that they had to leave the Burrow in a hurry, Jeeves told her that her father was in the study. As they walked, Harry looked around at the impressive house. Fleur seemed enraptured.

"Oh, Bill..." she said, huskily.

Bill said, "My fiancé _really _likes the designs and the furnishings. It sounds like she's close to orgasm."

Jeeves replied, "I'll pass that on to Mistress Andromeda. She appreciates people who share her tastes."

They arrived at the study, where Dora introduced Harry to Ted. After briefing him on what happened, Ted said to Jeeves, "Get Andy and our other guests."

Shortly, they were joined by a naked and wet Andromeda, another dark-haired woman with turquoise eyes who was clothed and clearly Fae, and another naked and wet beautiful young woman who Harry didn't expect to see, but was very glad was here.

"Harry!" Hermione said when she saw him, and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you OK?"

Dora answered, "They tried to dose him with love potion."

Bill said, "I don't think my mother's in complete control of her actions, or Ginny, for that matter. When Harry confronted them, Mum got this glazed look... not like she was under an Imperius Curse, but similar... and marched straight to the Floo."

Andy said, "Dumbledore's too subtle to use an Imperius Curse... He has other ways..."

Harry turned to Andy and said, "We need to warn Luna and Xeno... Better yet, bring them here."

"Ted?"

"On my way," he said, and disapparated.

"Dora, find Amelia," said Andy. "We'll need her."

"On it..."

"You know Andy?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We've met." He took a sniff and said, "Strawberries?"

"It's my shampoo."

"It's nice. I'm glad you're here. I've got a lot to tell you about... This is going to be dangerous..."

Hermione took a step back, and said, "Harry James Potter, don't you start! I _know_ this is dangerous, but I've never backed away from it, and I'm not about to start! I will follow you to the Gates of Hell, and beyond!"

"I know. And thank you."

"So, don't you _dare_... Wait, what did you say?"

"I said, I know... And that means so much to me. I can't do this without you."

"OK... Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

"I've grown up a bit... But don't worry... I haven't grown up _too_ much. And by the way?" He looked her up and down. "I'm still impressed."

"Hmm?" She looked at herself to see what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, I'm naked in front of you, again."

"I approve of that habit."

"Thanks," she said with a raised eyebrow. And this time, Harry noticed, she didn't blush.

* * *

><p>Ron didn't know what to do. He hated it when that happened.<p>

Dumbledore arrived, clearly furious, and Ron followed Harry's advice, wearing that pendant under his shirt and playing dumb. It seemed to have worked.

Dumbledore assured Molly and an especially distraught Ginny that they'd find Harry and Bill and "save them from those Fae seductresses." They were also instructed not to trust any of the Aurors except for Kingsley and Moody. They were especially not to trust Amelia Bones, since she was beholden to "the enemy," and, when they returned to Hogwarts, her niece, Susan Bones.

Dumbledore said, "I've already begun taking steps to remove the Seelie Court from our society, once and for all. So far, the Wizengamot has been resistant to my proposal to cut the Ollivanders out of the wand business in Britain, for the greater good. But, with Harry in their clutches, they'll understand, surely, or at least enough of them. I'll see to it that the Delacour harlot is deported."

"What about Luna?" asked Ginny.

"No need to worry about that evil little creature. I'd hoped she'd get the hint that she wasn't welcome in our society... Oh yes, I knew how some of her dorm mates treated her, and encouraged it... But, I think it's time our world knew the truth about her mother. Soon, she'll think her first four years at Hogwarts were inviting and supportive by comparison. And then... Harry will be returned to you, and you will show him the true meaning of love."

Ron had a decision to make, whose side he was on.

There was no decision to be made, really. Harry was his best mate. It was as simple as that.

Now, he just had to figure out what was going on, and how he could best help Harry.

He needed to talk to someone trustworthy about this, someone who knew and loved Harry as much as he did, and who would think of things he wouldn't. He needed to talk with Hermione.

He found a quill and parchment, and began to write a letter.

* * *

><p>AN: And we've finally caught up to where Hermione was at the end of Chapter Nine.


	19. Fata Morgana

A/N: Special thanks to Sorg, who's idea about Romilda's family connection to the Lestranges I'm using, and Nineveh, the definitive fic writer on the Blacks, IMO, who first came up with the idea of Romilda being related to that family.

Dorothy's physical description is modelled on Fairuza Balk, who played her in _Return to Oz._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**Fata Morgana**

"A beast does not know that he is a beast, and the nearer a man gets to being a beast, the less he knows it."

-George MacDonald

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley, London, England, UK, July 15, 1996<p>

Rowena Lestrange Vane was used to working long hours.

A publisher's work was never done, especially when one was the publisher for the Daily Prophet. It was even more so when one happened to be from the family that founded and owned the Prophet, the family whose name was synonymous with journalism in magical Britain for three hundred years. The Lestrange Group had several publications, including Witch Weekly, Seeker Weekly, and Spella Weekly, and newspapers and magazines all over the magical Commonwealth, but the flagship and crown jewel was the Prophet.

In recent years, though, the name Lestrange had become synonymous with something else. While Rowena was proud of the Prophet, and the family that built it, she was pleased her daughter, Romilda, wasn't a Lestrange by name, but a Vane, like her father.

What was keeping her in the office so late, today, was mysterious goings on at Gringotts, the wizarding bank just down the street from the Prophet in London's Diagon Alley. Rowena had developed a reputation among friends and employees of being overly paranoid about goblins, in general, and Gringotts, in particular. She refused to have all her money there, keeping a sizable sum locked away at home.

"Our money is perfectly safe, there," she was told. "The goblins know their place."

"Maybe what they consider their place isn't what we consider it to be," she had replied. Had people forgotten the Goblin Rebellions? Sure, there hadn't been an open war in a very long time, but the Chipping Clodbury Riot was just a few years ago. Shortly after, then Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was quietly looking into ways to take control of wizarding finances from the goblins. Nothing came of it. The Prophet, responsibly, didn't report it. No need to cause a panic.

The Quibbler, naturally, did report it. Xeno Lovegood lived to stir things up, Rowena thought. According to Romilda, his daughter Luna was the same way.

Rowena thought that she and her daughter were the only good things left in the Lestrange family. Her brothers, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, served Voldemort, and got what they deserved, sentenced to Azkaban for life. Rowena was taught by the Dark Lord as a child, but never joined him, and after Hogwarts, always defied him. Her brothers had escaped Azkaban, briefly, but were now captured and returned there. Unfortunately, her sister-in-law, Bellatrix, was still on the loose.

"Mrs. Vane!" It was one of the staff she'd assigned to watch the Gringotts situation.

"Anything new?"

"Ragnok's just left Gringotts."

"Keep him tailed. I want to know where he's going. And, somebody bring me a copy of _Little People, Big Plans."_

"Huh?"

Rowena sighed. "The book Ragnok wrote? It may have some clues."

So, whatever the goblins were up to, Ragnok was in the thick of it. He'd been vocally anti-wizard for years, now.

"I don't see why Gringotts beefing up security has you like this. They do that, a lot, when they're guarding something big," Percy Weasley, one of her Ministry contacts, had told her.

"The situation is a little different, now, if you haven't noticed. We're already in a war, and now Dumbledore seems to be trying to push us to another one."

"Which is why it makes sense for them to beef up security. They're protecting our interests."

"They're protecting _someone's_ interests..."

"Come on, Rowena. They aren't siding with You-Know-Who."

"This isn't about Voldemort, not directly, anyway." Rowena hated it when people called Voldemort "You-Know-Who," and the fact that the Prophet was discouraged by the Ministry to call him Voldemort. Percy caught that.

"Well, if the goblins aren't siding with... Voldemort, why are they an issue?"

"It's about the people who gave Voldemort his recent setbacks. Dumbledore's pushing them."

"The goblins are Unseelie Court. They've been in constant conflict with the Seelie for centuries, and remain so. You know that."

"How do we _know _they're still in conflict? Queen Sarah has been in town for weeks, and where she is, you can bet King Jareth is somewhere close. You think it's a complete coincidence that the Unseelie Court Lords are staying in London for some reason right when Princess Dorothy of Oz is in the country?"

"Yes, actually, until there is some real evidence saying otherwise. Right now, it's pure conjecture."

"Percy... I know these people. I know what they're about."

"Are you sure you're not letting family issues affect your judgment?"

"I was taught how to develop my reporter's instincts from the cradle. I know this is something to worry about. And yes, since it does, as you said, involve my family, I'm in more of a position to know what they're capable of than anybody, don't you think?"

Rowena Lestrange was the second of three children. She had an older brother, Rodolphus, three years her senior, and a younger brother, Rabastan, three years her junior. The Lestranges had been journalists for centuries, dating back to Roger L'Estrange, the first man to make journalism a profession. The magical side of the family continued this profession when they withdrew from the muggle community after the establishment of the Statutes of Secrecy at the end of the 17th Century.

Though being a relatively new family in magical Britain, they quickly became one of its most powerful and influential. After a few generations, they were accepted as Purebloods, which meant no doors would be closed to a Lestrange.

At Hogwarts, Lestranges were always sorted into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Those were natural houses for them, but Rowena would wonder, in later years, if those two houses shaping generations of Lestranges were responsible for what the rest of her generation would become.

Slytherin valued ambition, cunning, a willingness to use any means to achieve your goal, and, of course, the best bloodlines. Ravenclaw valued intelligence, wit, and the ability to be detached, to be able to step back and look at the whole. While her brothers became Slytherins, Rowena was sorted into the House of her namesake, and ancestor, Ravenclaw.

Of course, as Xeno Lovegood enjoyed pointing out to her, Ravenclaw's name wasn't actually Rowena. Frankly, Rowena Vane now preferred it that way.

She remembered a Ravenclaw while she was there, Ted Tonks, who married Andromeda Black. Andromeda was one of the leaders in Rowena's older brother Roddy's gang of Slytherins. She and Tonks were a perfect example of the results of a union between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The combination was deadly.

They were quite close to Xeno Lovegood, of course, and his Fae wife, Morgan. The Lovegoods' half-breed daughter went to school with Romilda, and was "spooky," in Romilda's words, with what Rowena remembered as her mother's eyes.

When Voldemort fell, the first time, magical Britain celebrated. Rowena, though, thought that the battle wasn't truly won while the Dark Arts were still practiced, and dark creatures still roamed the land.

Romilda had told her about her own sorting.

There was never a question where Romilda's loyalties were. She made that clear to the Sorting Hat upon her arrival at Hogwarts. One tended to be sorted into one of your parent's houses, which, for Romilda, meant a probability of either Gryffindor, her father's house, or Ravenclaw, her mother's. Her father had always discussed Gryffindor with pride, while her mother...

The Hat had actually tried to convince her that Ravenclaw would be good for her, that Ravenclaw would help her find all she sought...

The house with a part-goblin as Head.

Luna Lovegood's house.

"Not Ravenclaw," she kept repeating.

So, she got Gryffindor, her father's house, the house that valued bravery and morality, above all. There was also the added benefit that being a Gryffindor meant she wouldn't be a target of the Weasley siblings. There were five of them, there. It also happened to be the house of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Romilda, like so many other girls, had a crush on the celebrity. Rowena received plenty of angry letters from her daughter, last school year, over the Prophet's treatment of the Potter boy.

Well, she hoped she was making it up to her daughter, this year. Rowena came up with the Chosen One nickname, remembering the legend of the Slayer, the apex predator of the magical world, the most dangerous dark magical creature there was. Well, most believed it merely a legend, but Rowena knew the truth of the matter, another thing the Prophet had to keep secret from the public, for the same reasons she wasn't going to publish any of this investigation of the goblins until she had the Ministry's OK.

She wondered if the goblin situation had anything to do with why Dumbledore had asked to meet her in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and what that emergency session of the Wizengamot that he'd called for Thursday was about. It was about the Fae, she was sure. She wondered if her staff would be able to write a story in time to make tomorrow morning's edition, or if it would have to wait for Wednesday's. It would depend on what Dumbledore had to tell her, and how long it would take to verify and get the story written.

Whatever the Chief Warlock wanted to speak to her about, it had to be big. He usually didn't use the press for his agendas, and after last year, she didn't think he'd want to speak to the Prophet for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Albus Dumbledore was upset.<p>

Andromeda had outmaneuvered him, brilliantly. Of all the moves he'd anticipated she'd make, taking Harry Potter was one he never considered. And, he realized he should have. The Tonkses had been one of the families that sought to adopt Harry after that fateful Halloween night, fifteen years ago.

He'd thought Harry safe behind the blood wards at the Dursley home, but those only protected him from Tom and his marked followers. Nymphadora Tonks, therefore, had access. She'd even been to the home, the previous Summer. As a former Order member who had been one of those assigned to guard duty there, she knew how the Order did it, and how to evade them, able to come and go at will.

No doubt, she had been who had arranged for Harry to see the Lovegood girl. Now, so Molly told him, he was _dating _the cursed Fae. Albus shuddered at the possibility that they may have even already _fornicated._

Recovering Harry was now Dumbledore's top priority. There were three possible places they could have taken him. One was Bill and the Veela strumpet's flat. Dumbledore couldn't simply apparate there, because that required him to visualize his destination, and he'd never been there. More likely, though, it was one of two places. His first stop would be the Rook.

No one was home.

* * *

><p>In the study at Thelema, Hermione was making introductions.<p>

"Harry Potter, this is Dorothy, Princess of Oz."

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess. I heard about how you handled the Death Eaters and Dementors."

"Thanks. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Harry."

Just then, luggage appeared in the study, some of which Harry recognized as his own as well as what he had bought for Luna. With it was the painting of the entrance to the Department of Mysteries that she had been working on.

This was followed shortly by a popping sound, indicating apparation. Arriving were Ted, Xeno, and a naked Luna, who rushed to Harry and hugged him immediately.

She said, "Ted said Dumbledore was on his way, so we had to leave, right then. I didn't have time to dress, but fortunately we were going somewhere I didn't need to be dressed for."

"But you had time to pack?"

"Oh, Fleur told us to, earlier. Hermione! Good to see you here. Have you met Dorothy, Harry?"

"We were just introduced."

Hermione said to Harry, "You don't seem at all surprised that Dorothy Gale is a real person."

"I'd been told about her, and I've met her godmother, Queen Alice of Wonderland. Alice is Luna's godmother, too."

"I know. That... makes a lot of sense for both of them," Hermione said, smiling at Dorothy.

"I also met Wendy Darling and Mary Poppins."

"OK, you're going to have to tell me _everything _you've been up to."

"Likewise."

Before they could get into any of that, though, there were new arrivals from the floo, Dora, Amelia Bones, a man Harry didn't recognize that he guessed was another Auror, and, to his surprise, Madame Bones's niece, Susan.

Hermione was suddenly _very _self-conscious about her nudity, though she noticed no one else seemed to be. It wasn't a surprise with Luna, but the people who had just arrived with Dora and Susan were talking with Andy, who was still as naked as Hermione, having just come with her from the pool, like it wasn't unusual. Susan came quickly to Hermione and the others.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you're all safe."

"Good to see _you _safe, as well," said Harry. "Your aunt let you come along?"

"Yeah, I happened to be with her when Dora called. When she told us what it was about, I asked if I could come along since it involved a friend."

Andy, Dora, Madame Bones, and the other man approached.

Susan said, "Aunt Amelia, this is Hermione Granger. You know Harry and Luna."

Madame Bones shook Hermione's hand, and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. Susan has spoken often of you. Having a swim before everyone started turning up, unexpectedly?"

"Um, yes... How'd you know?"

"You hair is still a bit damp, as is Andy's."

"Ah, of course you'd notice something like that."

"I didn't get this job because of my looks."

Hermione then realized that swimming nude probably wasn't unusual in the magical culture. She couldn't picture the Weasleys doing it, but covering oneself to swim was a relatively recent custom, and not one practiced before the magical culture separated itself from the non-magical one. Some families, like this one, kept the old ways, so Aurors and the like would think nothing of someone being nude at their home in the Summer.

"And who is this?" asked Madame Bones, turning to Dorothy.

Dorothy answered, shaking Madame Bones's hand, "Dorothy Gale, Princess of Oz, and some other titles, Ma'am."

"Ah, the notorious Princess of Oz... You're very informal for a Princess."

"I was a farm girl from Kansas before I was a Princess."

"Thanks for the help against the Death Eaters. Even if the Ministry can't formally acknowledge your help and thank you, nothing's preventing me from doing it, personally."

"It was something that needed doing, Ma'am. We knew what they were going to do, so we had to stop them, you know."

"If only more of our own people thought that way... And you don't have to keep calling me Ma'am, by the way, since you don't work for me. But, now to business..."

Madame Bones questioned Harry, Bill, and Fleur about the recent events at the Burrow that had brought them here. She took special interest in Ginny's sudden change in behavior and Mrs. Weasley's reaction after Harry confronted them, asking detailed questions.

"Yes," she said, "it sounds like they're not entirely in control of their actions. We'll need to investigate the how and who."

"I told you who I think did it," said Harry.

"Yes, but we'll need more evidence, and it'll have to be airtight. He's a very powerful and well-connected man, and you've seen what a difference that makes with what it took to send Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban."

Hermione asked, "Shouldn't the love potion, itself, be illegal? It violates the victim's mind as much as what was done to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny."

"Allegedly done to them. Again, we'll need proof. And I do agree that Amortentia, especially, should be considered the same as any potion that manipulates someone's mind, but our current laws don't agree.

"All that said, we have enough to conclude that Auror Tonks acted properly, if certain people challenge it. She will also continue in her assigned role as Harry Potter's personal bodyguard, and we'll need to consider more security arrangements for Hogwarts for the coming term. I now just have to ask if Harry is happy with living here."

"Yes," said Harry. "This is where I want to be."

"Good, then we're done, here. Susan?"

"Um, may I exchange phone numbers with my friends? I'm assuming you all have phones now, or will, anyway..."

The teens exchanged phone numbers, and Susan, Madame Bones, and the Auror that came with them that wasn't Dora left.

Andy said to Bill and Fleur, "I suggest you move in, for a while, and I'm sure Sarah will agree. Retrieve some things from your home, but let's give it a few hours, as I expect certain people will be looking for you, there."

"Thank you," said Bill, "but we don't want to be any bother..."

"Trust me, we have the room, and we've earned our reputation for security."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stood, a shield charm protecting him from the rain, about a hundred yards from Thelema, which was as close as he could approach from any direction. It seems Thelema's defences kept out more than Tom and his Death Eaters. He wondered how they distinguished between friend and foe. Something that detected intent, perhaps? There was nothing he knew of in European magical practice that could do that with wards, and Albus Dumbledore knew most of what there was to know on the subject.<p>

He had long ago learned as much as was available about Thelema. It was built into the hill, a large part of the house undoubtedly being within it, leaving fewer directions from which to attack. He knew from Severus that even Tom wasn't able to come any closer than where he was, now. Thelema wasn't under a Fidelius. It wasn't Unplottable. It stood there, right in the open, in full view of everyone, as if it were taunting anyone seeking to invade it.

He determined that the defences were a complex blend of magic, muggle, and Technomagic. His Putter Outer could probably shut down, or at least disrupt, the muggle aspects of the defensive system, but he couldn't count on being able to disrupt the purely magical aspects. He could feel the magic all around this place. It was Glastonbury, after all, and close to the Tor, at that. Even many of the muggles could sense the magic, here.

Knowing where that magic came from chilled him. And, that was no doubt powering the magic protecting Thelema.

No, he wouldn't be able to overcome Thelema's defences. And, even if he could, there would be too many witches, wizards, and Merlin knew what else in there, too many for him to defeat, memory charm, and erase all evidence of his invasion without some escaping and bringing Bones and the Aurors down on him. His power, reputation, and influence had protected him from prosecution over the years, but this would be enough to send him to Azkaban, without question.

He'd have to regain control of Harry through legal means, through the Ministry. It might take longer than he'd like, but he was certain that once he had Harry, again, he'd be able to undo the damage of the recent weeks, and re-condition the boy so he'd be the sacrifice that Dumbledore had planned.

No matter the magical training, Harry would never have enough experience and skill to defeat Tom, so Dumbledore developed a plan that would still fulfill the prophecy. He felt a tinge of regret, as he often did about raising Harry as a sacrificial pig for slaughter, but he, as always, knew it was for the greater good, and that only he had the wisdom and strength to do what needed to be done. Thus reassured, he left to put his plans in motion.

* * *

><p>Hermione called her parents to tell them she'd be spending the night at Thelema, since something major had come up. She promised to tell them the details, later. Xeno, meanwhile, was on the phone with Emily, updating her. She said she'd come, later.<p>

Jeeves was taking everyone's luggage and setting up their bedrooms. Harry and Luna would share one, as would Bill and Fleur, much to their delight. Xeno was getting a room, but it was doubtful he'd be sleeping much in it. Even Hermione was having a bedroom set up. Harry realized that Dora and Luna were right about his own large house. It _was _useful to have a lot of bedrooms if you could afford it.

With Luna, Hermione, Andy, Dora, Bill, Fleur, and Dorothy, he was then given a tour of what, until he came of age, finished school, and Potter House was ready, would be his new home. He was a bit overwhelmed. It was so _much. _He couldn't wait to give the home theater system a good workout. Speaking of workouts, there was the workout room, that he was told he'd be using a great deal. He knew he'd need a lot of training to be able to face Voldemort, and, he now learned, Dorothy and Queen Ozma were who were going to provide it.

Dorothy said, "We've got a lot of years to make up for, to get you in shape. And no, Quidditch doesn't get you in the shape you'll want to be in when you _really _start training. Your diet will have a lot of nutrients... protein, vitamins, minerals, so on, all that stuff you've never gotten enough of. You'll be using a few nutritional supplements, too. We're gonna build your body up. You may be surprised to know that it'll also strengthen your magical core. You're gonna learn yoga to balance everything, your mind, body, and spirit, which will make a _big _difference with your magic. Then, we get to the martial arts. We're not going to turn you into Bruce Lee, but you'll be able to move and fight a _lot _better."

Andy added, "You have magical power to match Voldemort, but he'll always have a lot of experience on you. But, you can more than make up for that by learning how to do things _he _doesn't know."

Harry was looking forward to learning all that. But...

"How are we going to have time?"

"We'll get to that in a bit. Trust me, we'll have _plenty _of time."

* * *

><p>There was little time, Dumbledore thought.<p>

He arrived at the Ministry, and found the Minister for Magic. While Rufus Scrimgeour was a very busy man, he knew if the Chief Warlock thought a meeting was imperative, it probably was.

Dumbledore got straight to the point.

"Harry Potter has been taken by the Tonkses from the loving and supportive home of the Weasleys. We must retrieve him, immediately."

"Interesting, because, according to the report I just received from Amelia, Mr. Potter left with Nymphadora Tonks of his own free will."

"Well, I can see how it might _seem _that way, but these are Fae, dark magical beings who have obviously bewitched Harry."

"Funny, but the reason he left, according to him, was that Ginevra Weasley was trying to bewitch him with Amortentia."

"Ah, young love... You see why he must be returned to the Weasleys, at once. Such love must be allowed to flourish."

"You seem to have missed my meaning, Albus. Mr. Potter didn't _want _to be dosed with the most powerful love potion known to Man. He left with one of my Aurors to _prevent _being bewitched."

"Have you no sense of romance, Rufus, to keep these two lovebirds apart?"

"If one of them wants to be kept apart from the other, no. Sorry, Chief Warlock, but I don't consider rape to be romance."

"Rape? That's a very strong word, Rufus."

"If one party is forcing another against their will, what else is there to call it?"

Damn the new Minister for obstructing the greater good, Dumbledore thought. He'd have to try a different approach.

"Well, semantics aside, Harry must be rescued, and returned to his legal guardians."

"Ah," the Minister said, smiling. "He's with his legal guardians, already."

Dumbledore was confused. "They returned him to the Dursleys?"

"No, the Dursleys are no longer his guardians. We learned that it was an abusive household -"

"Now, Rufus... The Dursleys may be strict, but that doesn't make them abusive."

"No, but beating, neglecting, and starving the boy since you placed him under their 'care' does."

"Clearly, Harry is exaggerating -"

"Healers from St. Mungos performed examinations, confirming both his and the Aurors' claims."

"Ah..."

"To avoid prosecution, they agreed to quietly turn over guardianship of Harry Potter. The paperwork was pushed through by Gringotts -"

"Of course..."

"-and everything became official, today. Harry Potter is now the ward of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black-Tonks."

"And... no one thought to inform me that this was happening?"

"It wasn't something that required your attention, and you've now been informed."

"Yes... Thank you. I'm sad to say, Rufus, that I am disappointed that the new Minister is making the same mistakes as the old one. I'd thought, with a Gryffindor as Minister, my warnings would be heeded, this time."

"And what... _mistakes... _does the Chief Warlock think that I'm making?"

"You haven't supported me in my proposed legislation against the Seelie Court. My warnings to Cornelius that Voldemort had returned were unheeded, and now _you _aren't heeding my warnings about the Fae. We must take action, now."

"_Chief Warlock, _for your information, I _do _recognize the dangers posed by the Seelie Court. I _also _recognize something _you _don't seem to, and that is our top priority is the war with _Voldemort."_

"And that is my top priority as well. But, that doesn't mean we can ignore other dangers -"

"The other danger, in this case, is, so far, the only people who have been effective against the Death Eaters. Or, has your little group won some battle that I'm unaware of?"

"Not everything can be accomplished in weeks -"

"So, that's a 'no,' then."

"Rufus, need I remind you that this Princess Dorothy that slaughtered the Death Eaters in cold blood is the same Princess Dorothy that tried to abduct our brightest student at Hogwarts, some years ago?"

"No, I haven't forgotten that. But, as long as she's targeting Death Eaters, I'm willing to overlook past issues. Something _you_ seem to have forgotten is the Seelie Court is acting with full support of the Crown. Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, is who we are both ultimately answerable to. She can dismiss us both from our posts if she chooses. So, I'd prefer not to antagonize her."

Clearly, the Minister just wasn't going to listen to reason, Dumbledore thought.

"Very well, Rufus. I'll just have to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot for Thursday, then."

"For what purpose?"

"To challenge the Tonkses' guardianship of Harry Potter. I will propose myself as the boy's guardian."

* * *

><p>All right, Harry decided, he was definitely going to follow Dora's suggestion of adding an indoor swimming pool to Potter House.<p>

"This is beautiful," he said.

"Isn't it, though?" said Luna.

Hermione said, "Remember asking how we'd have time to train before Hogwarts is back in session? The answer's here. See that cave behind the waterfall?"

"Where does it go?"

"I think I know... Based on what Andy told me, and where this house is built."

"I... can feel something, there."

"What?" asked Hermione. "_I _didn't _feel _anything from it."

Andy said, "Let's see if Harry can figure it out." She spoke softly to him, soothingly. "Relax. Breathe. Close your eyes and open your mind. Let your magic reach out. Feel. And tell me where the cave leads to."

He did as instructed. He felt his magic reaching out.

Then, he felt _it._

Somewhere, wherever the cave led to, it was there. The Grail.

He opened his eyes and said, "Avalon."

"How?" asked Hermione.

"The Holy Grail is there."

"Yes, but... How can you..."

"We said we had a lot to catch up on."

"OK, I think we should exchange our stories, now."

Luna said, "Why don't we do that while Harry tries the pool? You, me, and Andy are already dressed for a swim, after all."

"Good idea." Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, challengingly. "He keeps seeing me naked, so it's time we evened things up, a bit."

"Of course," Harry replied with his crooked smile, and began undressing.

"You could at least blush."

"Why? You and Dorothy are the only people here who haven't seen me out of my clothes, already."

"Damn, I _really _need to know what you've been doing."

Harry noticed Hermione was paying special attention to him, Dora, and, interestingly, Dorothy undressing. If he knew how, he'd have made a show out of it for her. His own attention was drawn to Dorothy, too. It was partly because she was the only one here he hadn't seen naked, and partly because, well, this was _the_ Dorothy Gale, of _Oz _who was undressing.

The first thing that had caught his attention was her striking facial features, her turquoise eyes, her large, sensual, lips. Her breasts were smaller than the other girls in the room, but they were right for her petite build. Her nipples were, however, puffy, the sort that made themselves very noticeable when a woman with them wore a thin shirt without a bra.

What he would never have expected from Dorothy Gale was all the tattoos. She had several, and Harry didn't recognize what most of them were. The ones he did immediately recognize were on her lower stomach. Just above and to the right of her vagina was a crescent moon with a face. Opposite it was a sun.

"I like the sun and moon tattoos," he said.

"Thanks. The moon was the first one I got, 'cause I'm dedicated to it. The sun, I had to add because of polarity and balance. A few of these are moon related... This one," she indicated the one on her left hip, "is one of my favorites." It was a winged heart encircled with thorns with a goddess symbol of the full moon on top, with crescent moons on either side, and a wall of fire behind it.

Hermione asked, "What about the one on your lower back?"

Dorothy turned around and showed it to them. Hermione was studying it, though Harry was too distracted by Dorothy's shapely butt right below it.

"It's Sanskrit for 'Om mani padme hum.' It's a Buddhist mantra. It represents the purification of the six realms of existence."

As they enjoyed the swim, he told Hermione what he had been up to the past couple of weeks, with Luna and Dora adding to the conversation. Hermione was astounded. Harry breaking the blocks on his power. Sex magic. What Luna had endured to help Harry break the blocks on his power, her visit with her mother in the Afterlife, and what she learned. The Holy Grail. The Caffeinated Cross Ceremony of the Javacrucians.

She said, "_I _haven't even seen Andy's and Dora's Naga forms." She'd not been comfortable with Seth, at first, but now enjoyed petting him like he was Crookshanks. "So, you two, when do I get to see them?"

Andy immediately transformed.

"Um," said Harry, "can she swim like that?"

"Naga can swim," said Dora.

Andy swam up to Hermione and smiled. Hermione couldn't resist the urge to pet her. Fortunately, Andy enjoyed being petted when she was a Naga.

Hermione looked expectantly at Dora.

"Um," said Dora.

"There's no need to be nervous," said Hermione.

"She's a bit self-conscious," said Andy, amused. "You see, we think and respond a bit differently in our Animagus forms. We're still us, but are also very much what we transform into. We're far more reptile, like this."

"Why is that a problem?"

"We're more aggressive, dominant, and territorial."

"_That's _for sure," said Harry, with a smirk. "It's OK, Dora. We all love you like that."

"Dora," said Hermione, "I want to _see _this."

Dora sighed, but transformed into a boa Naga with pink markings.

"You're so _cute!" _said Hermione, with delight.

"You think so?" asked Dora, pleased.

"Yes!" said Hermione, grabbing Dora in a hug, then stroking her.

"Mmmm..." said Dora, as she wrapped herself around Hermione.

She was still wrapped around Hermione, nuzzling her, when Hermione stepped out of the pool and sat on the edge, the part of Dora not wrapped around her and nuzzling her neck resting in her lap.

"So, Harry," said Hermione, "you've done sex magic."

"Yeah."

"I read a bit about it in Andy's book, but I've never seen it. I'll need you and Luna to give me a demonstration."

"What? You want us to do _that _in front of you?"

"Harry, I'm not being voyeuristic. This is just a new field of magic for me. I need to see it demonstrated."

The scary part, Harry realized, is this _was _pure curiosity of a field of magic she didn't know that led Hermione to make the request.

"OK, but on one condition. If you're going to watch me doing sex magic, I need to be there when _you're _being taught it."

"I'm not even dating anyone right now, let alone involved sexually with anyone. I'm still a virgin, in fact."

"When you are, though."

"Fine. I'll do it if my partner is willing. I could probably use your and Luna's coaching."

"It's a deal."

"Now, I guess I need to start dating. And, it'll have to be someone open to all of this."

"I don't see that being a problem, actually."

"Yeah, sure... You know, Dora," Hermione said to the snake, "you're even more affectionate than Crookshanks."

"Mmmm..." said Dora.

* * *

><p>The notifications to the members of the Wizengamot had been sent, and the appointment with Rowena Vane made. Now, Dumbledore was in his office taking out a very specific large set of files from a cabinet, ones he had added to since the final confrontation with Gellert. This was his trump card.<p>

He thought he now knew how Tom must have felt after learning of the prophecy, and trying to prevent it from coming to pass. Dumbledore was now trying to prevent a thousand year old prophecy made by Ravenclaw, for which Hufflepuff created the so-called Blessed Grove in the Forbidden Forest and placed that... _thing _there. While the Prophecy of the Gentle One was stored in the Department of Mysteries, few knew of it, today. Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, however, were always informed of it upon taking the position. As all these centuries had passed without the Gentle One arriving, Dumbledore had long decided it was nothing to be concerned about, until he asked Firenze why the centaur herd had contacted him again so soon after banishing him.

"_She _is coming."

Dumbledore had since felt the changes in the ambient magic from the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid felt it. Even Severus noticed.

Looking at the files before him, he felt another twinge of regret, this time for what this would do to Luna Lovegood. She really was a very sweet girl, and had put her life on the line to help Harry in his mission to rescue Sirius. But, for all that, she was still a dark creature, he reminded himself. Plus, she was a Ravenclaw. Despite what it seemed to more naive people than Albus Dumbledore, she couldn't _possibly _have done it because it was the right thing to do. Ravenclaws, he knew, were incapable of such things. Therefore, she had some ulterior motive.

He _had _to do this. It was for the greater good.

Reassured that this was the only way, however regrettable, he prepared for his meeting with the publisher of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

><p>After their swim, the group headed to the dining room, nobody bothering to dress since their hostess clearly wasn't going to, leaving Ted and Xeno, who hadn't accompanied them swimming, and the new arrival for dinner, as the only ones dressed. Hermione was introduced to Emily Serendipity Piper, old friend of the Tonkses and girlfriend of Xeno. She still had Dora wrapped around her as she shook Emily's hand.<p>

"Hey, Dora," said Emily.

"Hey, Emily," Dora replied.

As they sat at the table, Ted said, "Dora, dear... You might want to take the chair next to you before you shift into your human form, unless you want to spend the meal sitting in Hermione's lap while you're human."

A startled Dora quickly scrambled to the chair next to Hermione before shifting her form.

Harry said, "I probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate on my meal, anyway..."

Luna added, "Would have made eating difficult for them, too..."

After a delicious meal prepared by Jeeves was served, a small owl flew into the room with a letter that Harry recognized as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. He landed in front of Hermione, holding out a letter. After Hermione took it, the hyper owl began flying around the room until Andy called him down.

As was very unusual for Pig, the startled owl obeyed, and landed again in front of Andy, who pet him and offered him some food on her plate. Pig remained quiet and behaved as Andy spoke quietly to him.

"How's she doing that?" asked Harry.

"It's one of her rings, the Seal of Solomon," Luna answered. "Speaking to and commanding animals is one of the things it lets her do."

Hermione told them the contents of Ron's letter, which was pretty much what Harry and the others had said about the events at the Burrow, with Ron emphasising Ginny's radical change in behavior over the previous week. He wanted Hermione to try to contact Harry, learn if he was OK, and wanted to know what he could do to help.

"I need to write back, now," she said. "Pig will wait until I send a reply. He always does."

"What sort of stationary do you use when writing letters to them?" asked Andy.

"Pen and paper. I only use quills, parchment, and ink bottles at school. Always preferred the modern methods."

"Less trouble and mess," Andy agreed. "I don't know why most magi still insist on using _that _archaic method of writing. Jeeves, could you -?"

Jeeves popped out, and returned with pen, paper, and an envelope.

"Thank you, Jeeves," said Hermione, and she began writing.

"What are you telling him?" asked Harry.

"That you contacted me, told me what happened, you're safe and sound, and I'll write him when I know more. And for him to write me when _he _knows more."

"How are you going to get mail to him?"

"I can always borrow Hedwig, since he'll know I'm in contact with you. I can say she's forwarding some letters for me. Or, I can say you left her in my care."

"We'd better go with that one. Dumbledore will probably want to visit you..."

"I was thinking about that..."

Ted said, "I'll add some security to your house and your parents' offices to help keep out unwanted magi. I'd also recommend that we give your parents portkeys to bring them here in case of emergency."

Dorothy added, "And I'll assign some of the Royal Army of Oz as extra security."

"Thank you all," said Hermione. "But, we'll need to find an alternate method to keep in touch with Ron, since it's only a matter of time before Dumbledore finds out I'm involved."

Bill said, "I'll visit the twins, tomorrow. Once they know what's been going down, I think they'll be sympathetic."

"Especially considering they're having to keep their relationship with their _own _girlfriend secret from their mother," said Fleur.

"Oh? What's going on with _those _two?" asked Hermione.

"They're living with Angelina, who is with them both," Fleur answered. "It's very sweet."

"Ah... I can see how they'd have to keep that secret from Mrs. Weasley."

Harry said, "I'd also suggest Neville."

"Why Neville?"

"He's on our side. His girlfriend is this immortal super Dryad... Long story. I'll let him tell it. We should invite them over."

Andy said, "Considering who the immortal super Dryad is, I agree. They're a part of this."

"Neville and a Dryad..." Hermione mused. "Makes sense..."

* * *

><p>Rowena Vane arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at the appointed time, and was told what room Dumbledore was waiting for her in. She found the room, where he was sitting at a table.<p>

"Thank you for coming, Rowena."

She took a seat opposite him and asked, "What can the Daily Prophet do for the Chief Warlock?"

"It's what we can do for each other. As you know, the Ministry has been slow in acting regarding the Fae crisis."

"It seems more a crisis for the Death Eaters than for us."

"Trust me, they are a danger to us all."

"Why should I _trust _you on that?"

"Just last year, if you'll recall, the Ministry denied Voldemort's return, and your paper embarked on a smear campaign against me at their behest. Yet, who was proven correct? Surely, my record speaks for itself."

"There's more to your record than the great deeds you've accomplished."

Rowena knew most of it. Rita Skeeter had prepared a very well researched tell-all biography of Dumbledore, and was just waiting for the man to die to finish and publish it. Now, _that _was going to be a best seller for Lestrange Publishing. Rita was hoping he'd kick the bucket as soon as possible.

Rowena, for her part, didn't wish death on anyone except Voldemort. Besides, Dumbledore was their best hope against the Dark Lord. But, she really didn't like the sanctimonious bastard. She knew where most of the skeletons were buried.

"Be that as it may," he replied, "I have something here that may convince you. I'd like you to publish a story using these materials. It would have the added benefit of allowing you revenge on the Lovegoods. Xeno Lovegood got a major scoop, last year, that ended as quite the embarrassment for you, if I remember correctly."

Of course you bloody remember correctly, Rowena thought. That was the biggest embarrassment of her career. And, to be scooped by the bloody Lovegoods, of all people, and using one of the Prophet's own to do it. Rita had explained to her that she'd been kidnapped and blackmailed by Hermione Granger into doing the interview with Harry Potter. Rowena understood, as she knew how Rita had gotten so many of her stories.

"So," she said, "you're offering me dirt on Xeno?"

"On his late wife, Morgan, actually. You know she was a Fae, of course..."

"Yes."

"She was quite notorious. Well, take a look for yourself."

He passed a large set of files over to her. She began looking through them, and her eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be," she said.

"All carefully documented, and indexed. Now, are you interested?"

"This is... huge..."

"Quite."

"All right... You'll have your story. It'll have to be Wednesday's edition."

"Perfect. That will give the Wizengamot, and everyone else, time to read it."

Albus Dumbledore was pleased. By the Wizengamot session, the world would know the Lovegoods for what they were. And the Tonkses' reputations would be destroyed by association.

Then, he could reclaim Harry, do the proper memory modifications and feed him the proper conditioning potions to bring him back on the right path, that which Dumbledore had chosen for him, for the greater good.


	20. Walpurgis Night

A/N: There's a reference in this chapter to my one-shot tie in, _Fairy Tales: Make a Wish, _for the series the character referred to comes from. That same universe is where the red-faced warlock at the end of the chapter is from, as well.

And, we finally name the Big Bad in this chapter. Never let it be said that I'm not giving Harry and friends a _major _challenge.

_Arsene Lupin _created by Maurice Leblanc. Hmm, wonder if he's related to anyone Harry knows?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Walpurgis Night**

"As a matter of fact, we are none of us above criticism; so let us bear with each other's faults."

― L. Frank Baum, _The Marvelous Land of Oz_

* * *

><p>April 30, 1945, France<p>

Augustus Lupin would have preferred better circumstances for the time he was spending in the country of his birth, but here he was.

He was the son of the notorious French criminal Arsene Lupin and Florence Levasseur, who had married in 1919, but separated just two years later, after Augustus was born, with his mother moving with him to England. The reason for their separation wasn't that his father objected to learning his mother was a witch, but was due to his father's activities. Arsene Lupin had truly intended to retire from his adventurous and often criminal life, but had found himself unable to. His mother didn't want Augustus raised in that world, and, truth to tell, neither did his father.**  
><strong>

Arsene's criminal activities had made him a very wealthy man, so Augustus and his mother were well taken care of. It became clear early in his life that Augustus was a wizard, and, before he turned 11, he received his Hogwarts letter.

Those in Britain's magical community who knew of Arsene Lupin were surprised his son was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. But, Arsene Lupin was as known for his daring and even occasional heroism as he was for his criminal brilliance.

Still, many thought Augustus was going to build a magical criminal empire once he left Hogwarts. He had no wish to do that, however. He wasn't his father.

However, one man thought his connection to Arsene Lupin made Augustus very valuable. That man was Ian Fleming, a muggle naval intelligence officer.

The greatest and most terrible war in history was being fought. Wizards called it the Grindelwald War, but muggles, more correctly given its scope, called it World War II. Never had a war brought about so much death and destruction, and on such a global scale. Four percent of the world's population would be dead before it was done.

British wizards generally ignored muggle conflicts as best they could, though that wasn't always possible. This was a magical war, as well. The man behind the war, German Dictator Adolf Hitler, had a fascination with magic and the supernatural. Shortly after the first World War, he and the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald became friends and allies. As Hitler's power rose in muggle Germany, so did Grindelwald's in magical Germany, each using their resources to help the other. As Hitler forged alliances with other like-minded Governments, so Grindelwald brought the dark wizards of those countries on board. Their forces combined, they conquered most of Europe, North Africa, and eastern Asia, both muggle and magical.

Augustus learned of the organization behind it, of which Grindelwald was a member of the High Council, _Les Habits Noirs, _the Black Coats. The High Council was made of dark witches and wizards, some centuries old, but, as their activities were mostly confined to the muggle world, the magical governments paid them little mind. That mistake had now proven costly.

The Black Coats had many front organizations in the muggle world, some used for operations, others to recruit young muggles to their causes. One such organization was the Thule Society, founded by Grindelwald. Officially, it was a "German study group," its members including Rudolf Hess and Hans Frank. In reality, it was to further Grindelwald's, and the Black Coats', goals. There was a strong racist view in the Thule Society, members having to sign a special "blood declaration of faith" concerning their lineage:

"The signer hereby swears to the best of his knowledge and belief that no Jewish or colored blood flows in either his or in his wife's veins, and that among their ancestors are no members of the colored races."

Not that Grindelwald had anything in particular against either Jews or Negros, personally, though the Mistress the Black Coats served had a special hatred for the Jewish people, only matched by her hatred of the Fae. But, these races, especially the Jews, served as convenient scapegoats for many Europeans to blame their problems on. The Black Coats had always set up such scapegoats, the Jews being their favorites in recent centuries, even more than the Freemasons, so that when the rabble realized something was very wrong, their attention would be diverted from those most benefitting from the problems, the ones that were usually responsible for them, the Black Coats and their muggle servants. An ethnic or religious group was always ideal for the scapegoat role, when they couldn't simply blame things on Freemasons and the like.

Why mess with a formula that worked so well, time and again?

Following Germany's defeat and subsequent humiliation in what was then called the Great War, but now called World War I, the Thule Society sponsored a new political party called the German Workers' Party. The German Army sent an agent, Adolf Hitler, to infiltrate and spy on them.

Grindelwald recognized the young man as a spy, immediately. But, he found himself very impressed with Hitler, who was sympathetic to the Party's views, and had many ambitious ideas of his own. He was extremely charismatic, brilliant, and a great public speaker. This was just the ally Grindelwald needed, with such tremendous potential.

Together, they could dominate the world.

So, he brought Hilter into the Party, who quickly rose in the ranks, becoming its leader. Hitler renamed it the National Socialist German Workers' Party, or Nazi Party.

As the Axis powers were combining muggle and magical methods, the Allies who opposed them were doing the same. To that end, Fleming had formed the special task force that Augustus was part of, made up of wizards, squibs, and muggles who were in the know about the Wizarding world. Arcturus Black was in charge of the magicals in the unit, and Augustus was pleased with how well the group worked together through so many dangerous missions. Regardless of where they came from, or which abilities got them recruited into the group, they forged bonds that would never break.

The Yanks and French had similar groups, and now all three were together, preparing for the final assault on Grindelwald's mountain fortress, just as the Soviets were closing in on Hitler in Berlin. Augustus had worked closely with the French, his father, despite his advanced years, being involved with the Resistance. While Arsene Lupin didn't have nearly his old physical capabilities, his mind was as sharp as ever, and he used that against the Nazis.

Part of the responsibilities of Fleming's group was to keep things coordinated between the muggles and wizards each working their side of the war, which meant working frequently with the British Aurors, as well as the volunteers from the Knights of Walpurgis.

The Order of Walpurgis was founded close to a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor was an admirer of the Celtic King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table, and created a chivalric Order of wizards and witches, dedicated to the English Saint Walpurga. Walpurga's Feast Day was May 1, which was also the Irish Beltane and the Italian May Day, dedicated to St. Mary. The eve of Walpurga's Day is Walpurgis Night, celebrated in Central and Northern Europe with dances and bonfires. Many traditions, given when it happens, have blended with the Beltane and May Day traditions.

The Knights of Walpurgis battled the dark forces frequently over the centuries. One particular Walpurgis Night in Eastern Europe saw the Knights win a pitched battle with a group of powerful dark magi and the demon they had summoned, leading to much folklore in that part of Europe.

Tonight, it would be Walpurgis Night, when members of the Order would be participating in the final battle with Grindelwald. The Knights present were discussing how fitting it was.

Between Arcturus's unit and the Knights of Walpurgis, it was a mini Black family reunion. Marius was a squib in Arcturus's unit who seemed to know everything about everything. Arcturus was named for his uncle, who was the Grand Master of the Order of Walpurgis. While the elder Arcturus wasn't here for this mission, his three daughters, Callidora, Cedrella, and Charis, and their respective husbands, Harfang Longbottom, Septimus Weasley, and Caspar Crouch, all six of them Knights of Walpurgis, were.

For this mission, they would also have one of Britain's most powerful and respected wizards, Albus Dumbledore, who was, among his many other abilities, reportedly very skilled in combat. Arcturus said "It's about time." He thought Dumbledore had been dragging his feet when it came to confronting Grindelwald directly, though Dumbledore had cited his responsibilities to Hogwarts.

Also on hand were some of the Fae, who had been very helpful in gathering intelligence throughout the war. Augustus's distant cousin, Louis Saint-Clair, who was one of the French wizards on this mission, was seeing a Veela girl from Bulgaria, one of the Fae who was participating. They were actually discussing her moving to France and marrying him.

The Veela and the American Fae were who provided the intelligence for this mission. They had not only infiltrated Grindelwald's current base, but had provided a full layout, listed the defences, and made portkeys for the impending attack. Queen Ozma and Princess Dorothy of Oz were leading the American Fae. With them, always at the Queen's and Princess's side, was a pretty blonde named Maria, who had a German accent, and was, by the Ozians' accounts, the most vital in infiltrating Grindelwald's base. She had an amazing memory, able to recount every detail of the place. How she did that no one knew, except the Ozians, who weren't telling.

The American Fae were an interesting bunch. France, though newly liberated, and suffering from the war in every way, from provisions, to building damage, to massive loss of life, was doing it's best to return to being France and warmly welcoming their liberators as only the French could. The night before, they'd enjoyed the French wine, with one of the American Fae, Lulu, she was called, supplying the music and lifting spirits. She supplied the American Jazz music the British muggles loved. Augustus had heard some of it before from his muggle brothers in arms. The records Lulu brought included "The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" by the Andrew Sisters, "In the Mood" by Glenn Miller, who had come to perform for the troops and had died in a plane crash because of his service to his country, and "Sing Sing Sing" by Benny Goodman. Ironically, this most famous version of that song didn't actually have any singing. By the end of the evening, Arcturus was leading the assembled in a rousing rendition of "Hitler Has Only Got One Ball," a song popularized by the British Army.

_Hitler has only got one ball,  
><em>_Göring has two but very small,  
>Himmler has something sim'lar,<br>But poor Goebbels has no balls at all._

_Hitler has only got one ball,  
>The other is in the Albert Hall,<br>__His mother, the dirty bugger,  
>Cut it off when Hitler was small.<em>_  
><em>

_And she threw it, into an apple tree  
><em>_And it landed in the deep blue sea  
>The fishes got out their dishes<br>And had scallops and bollocks for tea__  
><em>

Lulu was rather taken by one of Augustus's group, one of the muggles, Spencer Tonks. He'd become her dance partner, and more, judging from how they'd slip off somewhere to themselves. Lucky bastard...

Augustus's cousin Louis had more ties to the Fae than his Veela girlfriend. His family, the Saint-Clairs, were, centuries ago, closely allied with the Knights Templar, the Order of the Temple, referring to the one built by Solomon, including several being members of the Order.

The Templars wore white mantles with red crosses, and were one of the most skilled fighting units in the Crusades. They developed innovative financial techniques that were an early form of banking, becoming a large economic power throughout Christendom. One of their missions was to protect the Holy Grail, establishing their loyalty to Avalon.

Their great wealth and influence created much jealousy. Then, there were those heavily in debt to them, such as King Phillip IV of France. The Black Coats saw an opportunity not to be missed, not only to increase their own wealth and power, but to strike a major blow to Avalon and the Fae.

They convinced Phillip that the most efficient way to get out of his debts and add to his wealth and power (as well as their own) was to use force against the people he owed money to, as well as other selected scapegoats, and steal their property and assets. The first targets of Phillip and his new allies were the Jews, with Phillip arresting and expelling 100,000 of them from his French territories and seizing their properties and assets on July 22, 1306. Next were rich abbotts and the Lombard merchants who had given Phillip extensive loans. Like with the Jews, he expelled them from his territories and stole their properties and assets.

Pope Boniface VIII condemned Phillip's actions. In response, Phillip taxed the clergy for half their income. When the Pope issued a bull forbidding transfer of Church property to the King of France, Phillip and the Black Coats made the Pope their next target. Gathering bishops and nobles to support him, Phillip had Boniface captured, demanding he resign. Boniface responded that he would sooner die. Phillip had him severely beaten, and he died a month later.

The new Pope, Benedict XI, wasn't as cowed as Phillip and the Black Coats expected, however. He excommunicated Phillip's Minister and the Italians who had played a part in the capture and beating of Boniface. After only eight months of being Pope, Benedict died suddenly and mysteriously. Suspicion was poison on the order of Phillip.

To make certain the next Pope would cause him no problems, Phillip and the Black Coats made one of his own family the new Pope as Clement V, and moved the seat of the papacy from Rome to Avignon, an enclave surrounded by French territories.

Now, they were ready to strike at the Templars.

On Friday the 13th of October 1307, Phillip ordered scores of French Templars, including Grand Master Jacques de Molay, arrested. He trumped-up false charges against them, forcing them to confess under torture. He then bullied Pope Clement to issue a bull instructing all the monarchs of Europe to arrest all Templars and seize their assets. The Black Coats used their dark magic to keep the Fae from rescuing the Templars, summoning hoards of demons to help fight them.

However, Clement then decided to call for hearings to determine the Templars' guilt or innocence. Now freed from the Inquisition, the Templars recanted the confessions made under torture. Phillip had dozens of them burned at the stake, anyway, and threatened Pope Clement with military action if he didn't dissolve the Order. Clement finally did so in 1312.

Grand Master Jacques de Molay and Preceptor of Normandy Geoffroi de Charney were sentenced to be burned at the stake in Paris on March 18, 1314. Defiant to the end, De Molay asked to be tied in such a way as he could face the Notre Dame Cathedral and fold his hands in prayer. From the flames, he called out, "God knows who is wrong and has sinned. Soon a calamity will occur to those who have condemned us to death."

Pope Clement V died only a month later. Before the year was out, King Phillip IV died of a stroke while hunting.

The magical branch of the Saint-Clairs maintained their ties to Avalon, so Louis was who introduced Augustus and his group to the Fae Queen who would, along with Dumbledore, be the one to engage Grindelwald, believed to be the most dangerous dark wizard in the world, directly.

The friendly, smiling, blonde woman with moon-like silver eyes wasn't what Augustus would have expected of Morgan le Fay, the legendary Queen of Avalon who led the Sisterhood that kept and protected the Holy Grail.

Dumbledore clearly didn't like the thought of working with the Fae, in general, and Morgan le Fay, in particular. Augustus found Dumbledore's antipathy towards Queen Morgan and Avalon strange, considering the importance of Merlin to British wizards, and the importance of Avalon to their history. One would think the opportunity to serve with Queen Morgan to be the highest honor for a British wizard, Augustus thought. Arcturus and the Blacks certainly believed it so.

Dumbledore's view, however, was the more or less official stance of Britain's Wizarding community towards Avalon. Augustus noticed that, for a culture that claimed to revere Merlin, constantly invoking him the way most European witches and wizards invoked God, Jesus, and Mary, and naming their highest honor, the Order of Merlin, for him, there was nothing taught about him in the history classes at Hogwarts, or anything else relating to King Arthur.

Fortunately for Augustus, he had his French mother to educate him on those subjects, having been taught at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, where King Arthur and everything related to him was considered a vital part of their history. Small wonder, considering the school was founded by Eleanor of Aquitaine, and located at Paimpont forest, close to the tree where the Lady of the Lake imprisoned Merlin.

Arcturus made a point of making it clear to Dumbledore that he not let his personal issues jeopardize the mission.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was feeling very stressed.<p>

It was bad enough that he would be facing Gellert in a final confrontation. This was one of his oldest friends that had almost lured him into darkness, when he had ideas of conquering the muggles. There was also the... _sinful _desires that he had held for Gellert, which fortunately Gellert didn't reciprocate. It all ultimately cost Dumbledore the life of his sister, Ariana, and the love of his brother, Aberforth.

He'd more or less mended fences with Aberforth, but knew that his brother had never fully forgiven him. He'd learned from his experiences with Gellert, and magically conditioned himself to prevent feeling such sinful desires, again. He realized that conditioning was the key to bringing people into the service of the greater good.

This was a confrontation he'd put off, long enough. He needed to face Gellert, and conquer these past demons. He'd been asked, almost since the war began, to bring his skills into the fight. It was when Arcturus Black informed him that this would be the final assault, and that, if he didn't take part, Morgan le Fay and Princess Dorothy of Oz would face Grindelwald on their own after the wizards had secured the base, that he knew it was now or never. He also wasn't going to allow the Fae this victory.

Plus, there was the mystery of how Gellert Grindelwald, who had once wanted wizards to conquer and rule the muggles, came to ally himself with them and the Black Coats. Dumbledore needed an answer to that. Why would Gellert do such a thing?

Several of the older students wanted to go with him on this mission, which, of course, he couldn't allow. To his surprise, the one who, besides Gellert's grandson Xeno Lovegood, most wanted to help bring down Gellert was Tom Riddle, though Dumbledore understood once he explained his reasons.

"The man was partly responsible for my city being bombed steadily for months," Tom said. "I understandably hold a grudge."

Indeed, quite understandable. A Slytherin seeking vengeance was something Dumbledore could accept.

What made the current situation even more stressful was having to work with the accursed Seelie Court, and American Fae, at that. He was currently in a strategy meeting with the Fae, Arcturus, and he squib cousin Marius. The Fae were represented by Queen Ozma, Princess Dorothy, and a puzzling young woman named Maria of Oz, and the woman Dumbledore hated more than any other, Morgan le Fay.

And they had the _nerve _to chastise him for his rudeness to them. As if these barbaric Americans knew anything about civilized behavior, as demonstrated by that wonton floozy, Lulu, and that noise they called music. Ozma was gentle and serene in her criticism of Dumbledore's attitude towards them, treating him as though he was a petulant child about it. Dorothy, who was clearly in a _sinful _relationship with her Queen, judging by their open displays of affection, was more confrontational.

She said, "If working with us is that hard for you, you can always go back home. We can do this ourselves, you know."

"I know my duty," he replied, "and will do it."

_Princess... _As if that common muggle farm girl Yank had any right to such a prestigious title... One day, he decided, he would teach this "Princess" her place.

Her piercing turquoise eyes met his. As if knowing what he was thinking, she said, "Someday, the two of us can settle things, but right now, how about we focus on what we're all here for?"

Arcturus Black actually _apologized _to them of behalf of Wizarding Britain for Dumbledore's behavior, as if it was unwarranted.

"Need I remind you, Albus," he said, "that these are the women who, at great risk to themselves, gathered the intelligence needed for this mission?"

"No, I'm aware of that. And I'm also aware that Fae are untrustworthy."

"Unlike you, they've been fighting this war from the beginning, and they've fought the Black Coats for centuries."

"Very well. I accept that, for now, we have a mutual adversary that needs dealt with."

Though it would take fifty years, he would gain a small bit of revenge against Arcturus. He'd convince Arcturus's grandson Sirius, due to his bitter feelings towards his horrible mother and weak father, that his family had all been the worst of dark wizards from their beginning, and that his grandfather hadn't actually earned his Order of Merlin for his heroism and leadership during the Grindelwald War, but had simply bribed the Ministry for the honor. Sirius would throw the medal in the rubbish, to Dumbledore's satisfaction.

Some, he would realize, would call it petty. But, he would assure himself, it was important for Sirius's continued conditioning, and thus would serve the greater good, as all of Albus Dumbledore's actions would. Besides, Arcturus Black was a Slytherin, and therefore evil, so he certainly deserved it.

As everyone was preparing, Queen Morgan took Dumbledore aside.

She said, "Do you realize today is the anniversary of when we first met?"

"Yes. How could I forget?"

"I know you hate us, and hate me, in particular, but we're going to have to be able to trust each other on this mission. I can't afford to worry that you plan to curse me in the back."

"I would never curse someone in the back. You needn't be concerned about any treachery from me. _You're _the treacherous one."

"Why do you say that?"

"What the Lady of the Lake did to Merlin comes to mind."

"Unlike you, I know both Merlin and Niniane. Merlin was old and tired, and ready to lay down his burden. Why do you think Niniane was accepted as Merlin's replacement as Arthur's advisor? Merlin knew his time on this plane was almost done, and prepared his successor. Also, I revere Merlin. He was not only my greatest teacher, but one of the greatest _people _I have ever known. But, he was no more a saint than you or me. But, that's not your real issue with me."

"No," he acknowledged.

"This is about Ariana."

"You tried to take her from us, to Avalon."

"I tried to _save _her. I wanted to bring her to Avalon to _heal _her."

* * *

><p>Of all the many things that haunted Albus Dumbledore in his lifetime, the biggest was his sister, Ariana.<p>

She was the youngest of the three Dumbledore siblings, Albus the oldest. The Dumbledores were one of England's oldest magical families, dating to the Anglo-Saxons. Albus's father was named Percival, after the Grail Knight. His mother was Kendra, a muggleborn, though she did her best to hide that fact. For the Dumbledores, how others perceived them was everything.

The year before Albus began attending Hogwarts, tragedy struck the family. Ariana, age six, was seen by three muggle boys performing magic. They panicked, and attacked her. The trauma was so severe that she never recovered. She could no longer control her magic. She refused to use it, but it would sometimes explode out of her. It drove her mad.

Albus's father hunted down the three boys and maimed them. As he wouldn't explain the reasons for his actions, knowing that if Ariana's inability to control her magic came to light, she'd spend the rest of her life in St. Mungos, he was sent to Azkaban. He'd die there.

Their mother was equally determined to keep Ariana's condition secret, keeping their neighbors at a distance, before finally moving the family to Godric's Hollow. There, she kept the family isolated, refusing visitors.

The next year, on an unusually misty Walpurgis Night, 1892, at twilight, a visitor managed the seemingly impossible, charming their mother and gaining entry.

She was a beautiful blonde woman with large silver eyes that shined like the moon. She radiated power like the 11-year-old Albus had never experienced. He felt true fear.

He _hated _that feeling.

She introduced herself. Her name was legendary: Morgan le Fay.

Albus was, even then, a brilliant child. He'd read accounts of this woman, her family being a favorite subject of his father's. The stories were often contradictory, especially between the early accounts and the later ones. Given his name, Albus's father preferred the earlier accounts, and Albus had to admit they were likely the most accurate, if also the most mysterious.

Still, even if it _was _Walpurgis Night, one of the times the veil between this world and the Otherworlds was at its thinnest, how likely was it that Morgan le Fay would visit a random family of wizards? Albus was about to ask that, when his mother beat him to it.

Kendra Dumbledore asked, "Why should we believe you're who you claim?"

A young voice was heard. Ariana had slipped into the room when Albus, and as near as he could tell, his mother and Aberforth, weren't looking.

"You _came," _said Ariana.

"Of course, I did, Ariana," said Morgan, gently.

"How does she know you?" Albus asked Morgan, suspiciously.

"I wished for her," said Ariana.

"You... _wished _for her?"

"Yes... Daddy told us stories, remember? He said she was the greatest healer in all the land, and she ruled a beautiful magical kingdom... And, I've been sick..."

Albus said, "That's a fairy tale, Ariana."

Morgan replied, with a warm, amused, smile, "And I'm a fairy."

"Can you make me better?" Ariana asked.

Morgan knelt before the girl, and placed her palms on each side of Ariana's head. Albus wanted to stop her, but somehow couldn't. Neither could his mother or Aberforth.

Morgan and Ariana closed their eyes, and remained still. All Albus could do was watch, as if entranced. After a few moments, Fae and young witch opened their eyes, and Morgan released the girl.

Morgan said, "Yes, I think we can."

For the next weeks, Morgan became a regular visitor to the Dumbledores. Despite the family's initial scepticism, Ariana was showing a remarkable improvement. Whatever it was that Morgan was doing and teaching Ariana, it was working. She was much calmer, no explosive outbursts of magic.

She was also, for the first time since the attack, genuinely happy, especially when in Morgan's presence. This was enough, as far as Aberforth was concerned. Albus, though, was still suspicious. While it wasn't common knowledge among British wizards, he knew the Fae had returned to activity in the mortal world in recent years. His father had told them of the incidents at Oxford. While his father was unconcerned about the Seelie Court's return to the world, Albus found it quite frightening. The goblins were bad enough.

And now, one of their most famous and notorious was in his house, spending so much time with his sister.

While Ariana was helping Aberforth feed the goats he seemed, to Albus, a bit overly fond of, Morgan came to Albus to talk. He was sitting at a desk, studying, wanting to be as ready for his first year at Hogwarts as he could be. His mother had let him use his father's wand, which didn't have the Ministry's tracer, thus allowing him to do magic outside of Hogwarts with the Ministry none the wiser.

"Hello, Albus," he heard her say, behind him.

He stiffened, uncomfortable being alone with the Fae.

"Hello, Morgan," he replied.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, so I thought we could take this opportunity."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Whatever you wish. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, one of the great mysteries of life... Why are we here..."

"No, I mean, why are _you _here, in this house?"

"I thought that was obvious. I'm here for Ariana. Preparing for Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Did you know one of my descendants was one of the Founders of Hogwarts?"

"Which one?"

"Sorcha, the Ravenclaw. From what I've seen of you, you'd be a fine fit in her house."

He made a mental note to make certain that he _wouldn't _be in Ravenclaw, however they decided these things.

She added, "Your people named your main hospital after one of my grandsons, who also happens to have been the founder of Glasgow. Did you know _we're _related?"

"No," and he didn't like that revelation.

"Have you ever wondered where your family's sparkly blue eyes came from? Most eyes don't sparkle like yours, or are as bright. You're bound to have also noticed members of your family tend to live a lot longer than most witches and wizards, by several decades. That's your Fae blood, which runs strong in your family. We're both descended from the Fisher Kings. Your father was named for one of them, a cousin of mine, and one of your ancestors. But, that's one of _your _middle names."

"Yes."

"So, we're kin, and family takes care of family. Ariana called for me, and here I am."

Albus paused, and asked, "Does Father know? About our ancestors?"

"Of course. If he were here, he'd be the one telling you this. You're related to Jesus and Mary. You're descended from King David and Queen Bathsheba, King Solomon and Queen Bilquis, the Pharaohs, the High Kings and Queens of Ireland, and the Tuatha de Danaan. I'd also guess that, like me, you're descended from a Founder of Hogwarts, in your case Godric Gryffindor."

All right... _Gryffindor _as an ancestor he liked. They lived in the village Godric Gryffindor was born in. He knew which house he wanted to be sorted into.

She continued, "You have a thirst for knowledge, and, from what I sense, tremendous magical power. You're going to do great things, Albus. Whether they're also _terrible _things depends on you, and the choices you make. Your sister has tremendous magical power, too. That's part of why when it bursts forth, it does so... dramatically. Do you know what her name means?"

"I know it's Italian."

"Her name means 'most holy.' Given my responsibility to the Holy Grail, you can see how her name caught my attention. She is capable of true greatness. So much she can bring to the world..."

"What about Aberforth?"

"His ambition is to create a race of mighty billy goats to battle the troll hoard."

"Why would he plan to do something like _that?"_

"The Asgardian billy goats are very effective against trolls, using a combination of trickery and brute strength."

"I'll... take your word for that."

Albus had been taught by his mother the importance of secrecy. Even so, she reminded him and Aberforth to tell no one of who was visiting them.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't research the Fae, especially in how to protect oneself and one's household from them. After finding out all he could from the family library, he borrowed books from the Dumbledores' magical neighbors. Then, he wrote letters to various wizards who knew the subject. No one suspected anything. After all, Albus was simply a curious lad seeking knowledge on a subject that interested him.

On Midsummer Eve, Morgan made the announcement Albus had feared.

"I've done all I can for Ariana, here. For her to be fully healed, and to be able to control her magic, I'll need to take her to Avalon."

Albus would never forget the look of happiness in Ariana's face.

"Why?" asked Albus's mother.

"Time and resources. There are things there that I can't bring, here. It's somewhere that... The Grail's presence will keep her magic from being destructive, there. Avalon, itself, can help heal her mind, soothe her pains. As time passes differently, there, we'll have all the time we need to teach her how to control both her emotions and her magic. I could take her there, tonight, have her there learning for years, and bring her back here tomorrow, not looking like she's aged a day. You'll no longer have to hide her. She'll be able to attend Hogwarts, and she'd be far ahead of her peers, going in. As she'll no longer be a danger, your husband will be free to explain why he attacked those boys. That would get his sentence reduced, if nothing else."

"She'd be... She wouldn't be human, any more. She'd be one of you."

"I consider myself human, if a bit different from most of the species. She'll be able to easily pass as a normal human witch, though. We're not like our Veela cousins. We can control the glamour."

"I don't -"

Ariana interrupted, looking at her mother imploringly. "Mother... Please... I want to go. I want to be better. I... don't want you to be ashamed of me..."

"You think we're ashamed of you?" Mrs. Dumbledore asked, sadly.

"Aren't you?"

"No! We just... have to keep your condition a secret. If your condition was known, they'd take you away from us, lock you up in St. Mungo's for the rest of your life."

"_Please, _Mother..."

Albus saw his mother begin to waver. He had to stop this, now.

"No," he said. "Mother, you can't let them do this. Fae are dark creatures, and they'd turn her into one."

Morgan said, "No, we're not, no more than any other people. There have been some of us who've chosen to do harm, but how does that make us any different from the rest of the human race? It's all about the choices we make."

"We can take care of her."

"For how long? What if something happens to your mother? Or to you? What happens to Ariana, then?" Morgan returned her attention to Albus's mother. "I'm not making this request lightly. You can't help Ariana. St. Mungo's can't help her. _We _can."

"At the cost of her humanity," said Albus.

"Again, whatever else I am, I'm still very human. If we don't do this, the consequences will be tragic. That, I can assure you. She needs to be able to control her gifts."

"The Fairylands aren't a place any decent person should be. They're the stuff of nightmares."

"You should see Avalon for yourself before you judge us. Come along, all of you. You don't have to stay long enough to where you need to eat anything... Just a visit, to experience what we're about. You can see, and _feel, _how being in the presence of the Holy Grail would be nothing but a positive experience for Ariana. And maybe, Albus, you might find some of the answers _you _seek, even if you don't know, yet, that you're seeking them."

"What would _you _know about what I seek?"

"Albus, I told you, you can do great things. But, for all your brilliance and power, there is great anger in you. I've felt it. I'm feeling it, now."

"You _should _be feeling it, since you're the cause."

"At the moment, your anger is directed at me. But, you've only known me for less than two months. You've been angry for longer than that. About a year, am I right? You're angry at those non-magical boys that hurt your sister. You're angry at your Ministry of Magic for putting your father in prison for what he did to those boys, even though you know the Ministry had no choice. You're angry at the Knights of Walpurgis for expelling your father, even though you know _they _had no choice. You're angry at your father for getting caught, sent to prison, and leaving you and the rest of the family.

Damn the woman... no, Fae, Albus thought.

She continued, "I've known great anger. I learned to control mine. My sister, Morgause, did not. You know what that resulted in. She brought about the downfall of Camelot. And the... things she did to accomplish that... The end of Camelot marked the end of the Ancient World and the beginning of the Dark Ages, and the Holy Grail withdrew further from this world, as Avalon became far less accessible."

"Maybe the Ancient World should stay buried."

"You can't bury the Light, forever. But, the same is true of the Dark. If you can't learn to control your anger, it, and the hatred that results from it, will consume you."

"And I suppose _you _have the solution to that, too?"

"I do think you could benefit from what I could teach you. But, if not me, please find another way, a path that will give you balance. Otherwise, you'll one day find yourself unable to find love, unable to fully trust anyone, unable to be worthy of anyone's full trust. You'll be isolated behind the walls you've built around yourself."

"You're a prophet, then?"

"I _have _been, actually. I didn't make as many prophecies as Merlin, mind you, but I do have the Sight, In your case, though, my warning comes from observation and experience. You don't want your life to built on secrets and lies."

It was then that Kendra Dumbledore spoke.

"My answer is no."

Albus felt triumphant. Ariana, however, looked devastated.

"I must ask you to reconsider, for your daughter's sake."

"I appreciate what you've done for her, but it is time for you to leave us."

"Do you _want _her to never be well?"

"Better that than be a Fae. I agree with my son."

"What's Aberforth's opinion?"

"Aberforth's opinion doesn't matter."

Aberforth winced, but didn't say anything. Ariana was becoming increasingly upset.

"Mother..." she said, desperately.

"My decision is final. I will not have my daughter in... _that _place. Thank you for reminding me of that _object _you claim to be of Christ that has been the cause of so much heresy. My husband may have believed in that nonsense, but I do not, and I'll not have you poisoning my children's minds, further."

Morgan replied, "The Grail is the Grail. Those who come within its presence know it for what it truly is. If you would just come -"

"Leave my house, now."

Morgan stood, sadly, looking at Ariana. Ariana charged forth, embracing Morgan and crying, before Albus and their mother pulled her away.

"Come back for me?" Ariana asked Morgan, as Kendra restrained her daughter with a spell. Morgan looked Ariana in the eyes, as if silently communicating with her. Then, she departed.

"Mother," said Albus, "we have no time to lose. I've researched how to keep _them _out. We'll need to do some transfiguration, we'll need cold iron..."

They spent Midsummer Day preparing the house. Ariana was locked in her room.

Weeks passed, and Ariana reverted to her condition before Morgan first visited. They waited.

Finally, on July 31, Lammas Eve, at twilight, a mist rose. So did Ariana's spirits.

Her mother told her, "Don't look _too _happy, young lady. _She _won't be able to reach you. Albus and I have seen to that."

Albus added, "They have weaknesses, you see. We've placed the right things around, so she'll never be able to get in and take you. You're safe with us."

"No..." said Ariana.

"Ah, look out the window. There she is, now, just outside. She looks upset, doesn't she? Oh no, you don't..." he said, grabbing her and holding her down as she tried to run.

Their mother magically restrained her, and said, "Watch her, so she doesn't harm herself. I'm going to summon the Aurors, then step outside and gloat."

Albus said, "Be careful, Mother."

Ariana implored him, "Please, Albus... I... don't want to keep being... _sick... _Let me go."

Albus had to be strong.

"This is for your own good, Ariana."

"_How?"_

Albus looked out the window, where his mother had stepped just outside the door, but still within the safe zone.

"It appears you've been locked out," she said.

"Mrs. Dumbledore..."

"You can't enter the property, and Ariana can never leave it."

"Do you really think you can keep things as they are, forever?"

"It's no longer your concern. The Aurors are on their way."

"And how do you propose to explain Ariana's condition?"

"I'm not going to. They're not going to see her."

Albus heard the distinct popping sound signalling apparation.

"The Aurors are here... Ariana?"

He'd seen it before. His little sister was about to have one of her explosions. Quickly, using his father's wand, he stunned her.

"Forgive me," he said.

Morgan and the Aurors were long gone by the time Ariana awakened.

"It's over," Albus told her. "You're safe, now."

And Ariana Dumbledore screamed.

His mother told the authorities that accidental magic by Aberforth was the cause of the resulting explosion.

While this was a larger one than usual, the Dumbledores quickly repaired the damage. It had become routine, by now.

Aberforth glared at his brother and mother, before holding his crying, lost, sister and trying to comfort her.

Albus watched them, Aberforth whispering to her, before turning to his mother, and asking, "We _did _do the right thing... _didn't we?"_

"It's for the greater good, Albus," she said. "For the greater good..."

Albus entered Hogwarts, and quickly became the greatest student the school had seen in a very long time. As he hoped, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Aberforth joined him three years later. Ariana did not. Many who knew the Dumbledores didn't even know they had a daughter. Those that did assumed she was a Squib.

When Albus finished his schooling at Hogwarts, he and his worshipful friend, Elphias Doge, planned the then traditional world tour. Upon returning home to make preparations, he found a stranger visiting his mother. He was introduced to a witch and noblewoman named Cecily Addams. She'd bought a large house in Godric's Hollow, and had become a friend of Albus's mother.

In the years to come, Albus felt he should have realized something was wrong with this Cecily Addams. His mother hadn't allowed visitors, except for those weeks with Morgan le Fay, since Ariana became ill. But, he also realized, Kendra Dumbledore had always been concerned with social standing, and here was someone who could help the Dumbledores regain the status they had lost when Albus's father went to prison.

Ariana was wearing a blue pendant, which, Albus was told, was a gift from Cecily.

Then, the accident happened, one of Ariana's incidents. They'd always been able to keep the damage controlled. Aberforth was especially good at calming their sister down.

But Aberforth wasn't there, this time. Ariana's explosion of magic accidentally killed their mother.

Albus now couldn't go on that world tour. He had a family he was responsible for. Aberforth offered to leave school and take care of Ariana, but Albus would have none of that. Aberforth needed to finish his education.

But, at this point in his young life, Albus wasn't ready for the responsibility. He became distracted by a new friend, a handsome young blond man named Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert was from Europe, and was in Godric's Hollow staying with family. Albus was fascinated with him, finally finding the intellectual equal he had long wanted. He had other feelings for Gellert, as well, that he didn't understand, and greatly disturbed him.

While Albus wasn't obsessed with blood purity, and had no issue with Muggleborn witches and wizards, he _did _have major issues with the non-magical families they came from. But, he thought, the Muggleborns could rise above their lowly roots, and become productive members of Wizarding society. To Albus, muggles were the people who attacked his sister, period.

He'd found a kindred spirit in Gellert, and they began making plans for a new and better world, where no witch or wizard would suffer like Ariana did at the hands of the filthy muggles, ever again. It would be a world where wizards ruled and muggles were subjugated like the inferior animals they were.

They had other common interests. Albus told Gellert what he had never told anyone outside of the family, of the visits by Morgan le Fay. Gellert was, for his part, fascinated by Morgan, Avalon, and the Grail.

"You should have accepted the invitation to visit Avalon, at least," he told Albus.

"Would they have allowed us to leave, if we had?"

"I think so. Of course, if they wanted to keep you, I imagine the place would have tempted you to stay. Still, the opportunity to behold the _Grail... _It would have been worth the risk, I think."

Still, there were other hallowed objects they shared a mutual interest in, the Deathly Hallows, consisting of the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and a Cloak of Invisibility. Gellert had come to Godric's Hollow, in fact, because it was the final resting place of Ignotus Peverell, who had been given the Cloak of Invisibility. They decided they would find the Deathly Hallows, unite them, and use them to build their better world, for the greater good.

During this, though, Ariana was being neglected. Aberforth confronted his brother and his brother's new friend about it, pointing out that she was in no condition for the two of them to drag her around while pursuing their goals. The three argued, the argument grew more heated, and wands were drawn. Ariana, wanting to help Aberforth, intervened. None of the three knew which of them cast the stray hex. All they knew was it killed Ariana, and it would stay with each of them the rest of their lives.

Gellert left the country, immediately. At Ariana's funeral, a brawl broke out, with Aberforth breaking Albus's nose.

Albus Dumbledore's life was forever changed. He would dedicate it to atonement.

There was some fighting various monsters and dark wizards, along the way. And, of course, much more studying. He'd begun corresponding with Nicolas Flamel while still at Hogwarts, and now went to the greatest Alchemist in the world to learn. Some aspects of Alchemy he excelled at. He and Nicolas discovered the nine uses of dragon's blood.

Other aspects, however, would make this the only subject he studied that he couldn't master. There were concepts he couldn't comprehend. Some of it seemed, to him, heresy. Most offensive to Albus was some of the symbols, especially the Grail. And then there were the requirements of the Great Work.

So, he returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration.

For all his accomplishments, he knew it impossible to have what the Mirror of Erised showed him as his greatest wish, his family, with Ariana alive and performing magic, he and Aberforth fully reconciled.

If Morgan had taken Ariana, she'd still be alive, today. But, she'd be a dark creature, a Fae. She died human, and an innocent. Perhaps it was for the greater good after all.

He _had _to believe that.

Then, Grindelwald rose to power in Europe, and he had the Elder Wand...

* * *

><p>"You said you wanted to heal Ariana," Dumbledore said to Morgan, "but do you expect me to believe you didn't send Cecily Addams to exact revenge? You expect me to believe that she wasn't one of you?"<p>

"'Cecily Addams' was a vengeance demon named Halfrek. Vengeance demons aren't Fae, as much as they wish they were."

"A vengeance demon?"

"They take a human identity, and grant a wish, though they twist it into something the person making the wish doesn't want."

"I _know _what a vengeance demon is, but they wouldn't dare target wizards."

"Why not? How are your people going to be more likely to recognize one in her human guise than a non-magical, aside from the pendant they use? I'm assuming she gave Ariana a small pendant, which disappeared after... everything happened."

"Yes."

"There are records of Halfrek in the Department of Mysteries, so you can ask them for confirmation of what I'm about to tell you. Wherever 'Cecily Addams' appeared, violence and death followed. Just two decades before you met her, she'd attended a party where a poet called, of all things, William the Bloody..."

"William the Bloody? Isn't that a vampire?" And a particularly dangerous one, at that.

"Now, yes. But, then, he was a human poet. He was infatuated with Cecily, and wrote poems to her. She didn't return his feelings, of course, but she didn't like how some of the other party guests insulted his work, even though it _was _really bad. One, in particular, said he'd rather have a railroad spike driven through his head than hear any more of it. So, after William's mortal life ended, that night, Cecily visited the man and obliged him. Then, she visited the other guests who had insulted William."

"Granting the man his wish?"

"Yes, and that wasn't even the reason she was there. Every vengeance demon has a specialty, a cause. Halfrek's is children who have been abused or neglected."

Dumbledore let that sink in. He would, upon returning to Britain, check with the Department of Mysteries for confirmation, but he knew in his heart that what Morgan was telling him was true.

"But, to risk confrontations with wizards..."

"You'd be surprised at how often they visit you lot. They've done it before, and they'll do it again. You won't recognize them for what they are. You'll probably attribute the results of their work to tragic circumstances. Strange magical happenings don't stand out for your people like they do for the non-magical. They're _less _likely to be discovered and caught with your people than with the rest of humanity."

"But... what would Ariana have wished for?"

"It could have been any number of things... Maybe she wished you wouldn't leave her."

"She should have wished for something else," Dumbledore said, sadly.

"It would have worked out tragically, regardless. That's the way of vengeance demons. They're _demons, _after all."

"That is true..."

"Ariana is in a better place, now."

"I know. She would have to be. Why were you especially interested in her, anyway?"

"I told you. She was kin, she called to me, I came to help her. There _was _something I was also hoping she would be."

"As I suspected. And what was that?"

"Do you know of the Secret Chiefs?"

"I've heard the term. Some sort of Eastern tommyrot. They're not real."

"They are. They work throughout the world, though they gather for meetings in Shambhala. They include saints, gods, and ascended beings. They've also been called the Ascended Masters, the Masters of Ancient Wisdom, and the Esoteric Order. They are responsible for the operation and moral caliber of this world. They've given the Seelie Court a task."

"What would that be?"

"When Grindelwald falls, that won't be the end of our troubles. There will still be the group he is a member of, the Black Coats, and their Mistress. The Kalachakra prophesies say that when the world declines into war and greed, and all is lost, the 25th Kalki king will emerge from Shambhala with a huge army to vanquish the dark forces and usher in a worldwide Golden Age. _We _have been tasked, among other things, to find a Champion who will be one of the leaders in the fight against the darkness the Black Coats are bringing about, one from among the British magicals. One of the signs we're looking for is the Champion will have a very troubled childhood. We'd have to make her or him one of us, because this is going to be a _very _long-term fight, much longer than a mortal lifespan, even a Magi's."

"Are you telling me you thought Ariana was this supposed Champion?"

"I thought she _could _be. She might have been, had things gone differently. As I told you, her name meant 'most holy.'"

"I don't believe you. _If _this Shambhala truly exists, it is dark and malevolent."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is Eastern, is it not?"

"I pity any students with Asian cultural and spiritual backgrounds that are in your classes."

"I'm not racist. I have nothing against their ethnicity. They can't help that. My concern is with their beliefs, practices, and culture. It is our duty as the English to raise them out of their savagery and into civilization."

"How enlightened of you," she said, not hiding her sarcasm. "Your old friend Gellert believes in Shambhala. The Nazis sent three expeditions looking for it. Of course, they didn't find it. He's as likely to find Shambhala as he is Avalon. Speaking of whom... Did you tell him about me, years ago?"

"How do you know that?"

"According to our people, he knows my physical description. You're the only person I know who could have given him that."

"Why are you so convinced that will be important?"

"He's a Quester."

"For the Deathly Hallows."

"For many things. Those three little objects are the ones he's sure he can acquire. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a fascination for others, particularly the Grail and anything else relating to Avalon. The Nazis were also sending out missions to find the Grail. They looked for it in Germany, France... Never made it to Glastonbury, not that they would have ever been able to access Avalon. I _would _say the Mistress the Black Coats serve wouldn't be pleased about his little obsessions, but she'd realize he could never find it. He actually believes himself worthy of achieving the Grail Quest."

"Why would this... Mistress object?"

"She hates the Grail, and everything it stand for, as well as it's guardians. Albus... there will be some dark times in the coming decades, and the world will need the best within you, not the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you that Merlin foresaw his time on this plane was almost done? I now know how he felt. Oh, it's not for some decades, yet, for me... But, before that day comes, I will have another child, and she'll be named for the moon, and she'll be wonderful. I will _always _watch over her. But, as you will most likely be one of her teachers, I'm asking _you _to watch over her, too. Please let go of your hatred. As I told you years ago, you will do great things. Whether they are for good or ill is up to you."

When the arrived at Grindelwald's fortress in the Alps, they knew, from their earlier intelligence, that there would be little resistance. Most of Grindelwald's forces were either dead, captured, or had abandoned him. There was even less resistance than the magical Allied forces expected, however. It was pretty much a clean-up operation, except, of course, for Grindelwald, himself.

Dumbledore was certain that in a fair fight he'd beat Grindelwald. But, with Grindelwald holding the Elder Wand, it would be far from fair. Hence, the strategy they would be employing, now.

* * *

><p>Gellert Grindelwald sat in his office, monitoring the invasion of what he knew to be his final base of operations, and contemplated how his life had come to this.<p>

He'd had a dream of building an empire, of world domination. He'd worked for decades for it. His grand vision, if successful, would make him first and foremost among the Black Coats, second only to the Mistress, herself.

Now, all he was left was a daughter who hated him, a grandson he'd never seen, and either death or life in prison awaiting him. And what was his daughter thinking? What kind of name was Xenophilius for a child, anyway?

At least his wife was safe in South America.

And things had gone so well for a while, too.

He was finished. He knew this. He and Himmler had made plans in case the war turned against them. They'd build a redoubt in the Alps close to this very fortress, for Hitler and the Nazi Government to retreat to, if Berlin was in danger of falling. Here, with the terrain, and proper supplies, they could hold out for an extended period.

But Hitler, ten days ago, had announced his refusal to come, declaring he'd die in Berlin. He was determined to take Germany with him in what he clearly saw as his Twilight of the Gods, ordering the destruction of Germany's entire infrastructure, and calling for the populace to fight to the last man, woman, and child, as well as for mass suicides. He was giving orders to armies that only existed in his imagination. When informed of what burning down the cities, factories, and farms would do to the German survivors of the war, he declared that Germans had to right to continue living.

Fortunately, the man given the responsibility to carry out the order, Hitler's favorite architect Albert Speer, chose not to do so, even telling various commanders that they were to ignore any such orders from Berlin.

Hitler had been supportive when he and Himmler first suggested building the redoubt, but now...

Grindelwald knew who had to have gotten to Hitler, who had convinced him that his current self-destructive course of action was the only way, who had convinced him to get as many people to join him in death as possible.

Grindelwald knew the Mistress had forsaken him. He was no longer of use to her, so there would be no help from the Black Coats.

And _now, _Albus decided to pay him a visit...

Everything would end, today. Well, not quite everything, as their Japanese allies were still holding out, but that would only be a matter of a few months. The Japanese were almost driven back to their home island, and the Allies had only used a small percentage of their forces against them thus far, the bulk of their focus being Germany. Without the Nazis keeping most of the Allied forces busy, especially the Yanks, the Japanese Warlords and their magical counterparts would be crushed, quickly and decisively.

But for Germany, the Nazis, and Gellert Grindelwald, it would be over. The date was no coincidence. The Mistress had chosen Walpurgis Night, specifically, and Grindelwald knew why.

Grindelwald sighed and stood. He looked around at his office one last time. He wasn't going to face the invaders in this room, no. Too much nice artwork and furnishings here that he'd collected over the years. A full-fledged battle would damage them.

No, he'd wait for them in the hallway just outside his office.

He stepped into the hallway, and waited. The echoes of the sounds of, well, it really couldn't be called a battle below, ceased. Then, a familiar figure entered the hall. He was quite a bit older than when Grindelwald had last seen him, but then, weren't they all? What surprised him was Albus appeared to be alone. Didn't he know Grindelwald held the Elder Wand?

"Albus."

"Gellert. I would say it's a pleasure to see an old friend after all these years, but we both know better."

"Indeed. Shall we continue with the small talk, catching each other up with what we've been doing, or shall we go ahead and fight?"

"I think the latter."

"Very well. You are a fool to face me alone, Albus. Brave, but a fool."

It was then that _she _appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

She was beautiful, blonde, with large, silver, moon-like eyes that glowed in the dim light of the hallway. She was clearly Fae, but he knew of one in particular that fit that exact description.

"And, who are _you?"_ he asked her.

"You know who I am," she answered with a cultured Irish accent.

It _couldn't _be. _She _had come _here? _Now?

He'd spent so many years seeking the Grail, and now the Queen of Avalon had come to him? Could deliverance really be at hand?

For the first time in so long, Gellert Grindelwald felt hope. He _knew _he was worthy to achieve the Grail. He just had to go through doubt and difficult times. Surely, that was it...

"Why have you come?" he asked, his voice filled with awe.

"To tell you a secret," she said with a benevolent smile. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes," he whispered.

She approached him gracefully. He was entranced by her movements. She stood before him, as he held the Elder Wand pointed down, the impending duel all but forgotten. She placed her hands of his shoulders, then leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"_I'm fucking your grandson."_

What? His eyes widened in shock. She pulled back, with her hands still firmly on his shoulders, and nodded in confirmation, still with that same benevolent smile. While he was still trying to process the secret he'd been told, she quickly kneed him in the groin before stepping back quickly.

"OHHHHH!" he yelled, his eyes still widened in shock and pain. This distraction was the opportunity Dumbledore was waiting for.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled as soon as Morgan had moved out of his way. In pain and in shock, in more ways than one, Grindelwald was now holding the Elder Wand loosely. The Disarming Charm took it from his grasp, causing Grindelwald to crash into a wall while the Elder Wand flew into Dumbledore's hand.

The final battle between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald would be the stuff of legends. Generations would speak of an epic duel, the likes of which the world had never seen. Some would say it lasted for three hours. It would be described as the greatest magical duel in history. Poems would be written of it, songs would be sung.

Despite the claims of those who would say they witnessed the battle over the ensuing decades, only the three participants knew the true story. And two of them were quite happy to keep it that way.

"You... _bitch!" _said Grindelwald, with a higher than normal voice. "And you too, Albus! Afraid to face me, alone? I thought you were supposed to be brave!"

Dumbledore replied, smoothly, "You were Master of the Elder Wand, until now. There is a difference between bravery and stupidity, Gellert. Out of curiosity, what secret did Morgan whisper to you? It must have been quite the revelation, judging from your reaction."

"It was, and it's none of your damn business!"

"That's true," Morgan said, sagely. "It was a revelation for his ears, alone."

Albus Dumbledore would always wonder what secret Morgan le Fay had given his old friend turned enemy. Something relating to the Inner Mysteries, no doubt, judging from Gellert's shocked expression when it was told to him, shaking him to his very core.

"Very well then, Gellert. I have a more important question. Why? You were once planning to conquer and rule the muggles..."

"_We _were once planning on conquering and ruling the muggles, Albus."

"Yes, though I realized the error of my ways... Nevertheless, you went from that to conspiring _with _them. Why?"

"In an all out war with muggles, we would stand no chance against their numbers or weapons."

"I don't see how that is possible."

"Of course you don't, Albus. Adolf and his friends aren't the only ones to believe theirs is the Master Race. I did think as you do, that we wizards were the most powerful beings on this world. Then, I met _her."_

"Her. This would be the Mistress who rules the Black Coats."

"Yes. Never before, and never since, have I beheld such power. I dare say she is the most powerful being walking the Earth, today. No offence, Morgan."

"None taken," she answered. "I'm almost 1500 years old, and I am but a child compared to her. I know who she is, _what _she is."

Dumbledore asked, "And what is that?"

She answered, "The enemy of all Creation." She asked Grindelwald, "_You _most certainly knew who she was. Yet, you still trusted your fate to her."

Grindelwald answered, "She showed me what _true _power is, and how to achieve it. Albus, you and I were such blind fools, thinking entirely in terms of brute force. No subtlety..."

Dumbledore replied, "Seeing your current state, I'd say you _remained _a blind fool."

"Ah, but if the plan had worked... It did, for quite a while..."

"Your Mistress has abandoned you."

"Obviously."

Morgan asked, "Did you never suspect she would?"

"I began to... I suppose I first suspected it when the Death Camps began their slaughter in full force. Certainly, she hated the people the Camps were eliminating, _all _of them, the Jews, the gypsies, the homosexuals... But, mass slaughter on _that _scale, and knowing how she sustains herself... Well... Then, Adolf went mad."

"He was already mad. He had been at least since the first World War."

"Perhaps, but not like this. He refused to listen to all sound advice I was giving him, that his friends and subordinates were giving him. _She _had gotten to him, of that I'm certain. She's had many setbacks over the centuries, but even when those have happened, she has always found a way to gain from them, even as everything she built was crumbling around her. I dare say she's in the Fuhrerbunker in Berlin, right now."

"Collecting more sacrifices, on Walpurgis Night," said Morgan. "We don't have enough information on its layout to risk apparation and confront her."

"You _want _to confront her? And they say _I'm _mad..."

"Who _is _she?" asked Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Inside the Fuhrerbunker in Berlin, the feeling was an overall sense of doom. The Soviets were about to take the city, and the Fuhrer, and several others inside, had made the decision to kill themselves rather than be captured.<p>

One being, though, was rather pleased. She wasn't as pleased as she'd have been if her side had won, of course. But, she'd brought about the Third Reich's rise, and she was now being sure she profited from its fall.

Gellert had an ambitious plan to spread a Fascist order around the world. Of course, even early on, there were mistakes. The Fascists in France made a lot of noise, but failed to gain power. Mosley in Britain got nowhere, and wound up imprisoned. The plot in the States to overthrow Franklin Roosevelt and install a Fascist regime was thwarted before it really got off the ground. Still, these setbacks were nothing military conquest wouldn't solve.

That went well for a time, but the tide turned against them. Oh well... She'd seen so many states rise and fall. They'd just have to be more subtle, next time, not rush so much into things. They'd have to call it other things than Fascism, but they'd still build their coalitions around corporations, the military, and political parties to gain full control.

No one was paying her or her companion special notice. She was just a beautiful woman to those there not in the know. She'd always been noted for her great beauty.

Her companion on the other hand...

Cyvus Vail was a longstanding member of the Circle of the Black Thorn, the driving force behind Wolfram & Hart, the law firm that served the Black Coats' Mistress's interests with the demonic beings walking the Earth. He was a powerful demon warlock, with red skin and stringy white hair. The centuries were catching up to him, though, and his health was failing. It required some powerful illusions to keep the bunker's residents and visitors seeing just a man in a German uniform instead of a demon.

How she came to be was the subject of much debate among the mortals who knew of her. The stories of her origins contradicted each other. One thing was certain, though, she was the Mother of Demons and had declared eternal war against Creation, the Creator, and Humanity. Not that all of her children were loyal to her. Rosier, for example, who shared many of his mother's traits, such as beauty, seduction, and shape-shifting, had sided with Solomon and Humanity against her. Among her favorite, and most devoted, children were the Wolf, Ram, and Hart, who had the brilliant, and profitable, idea to start a law firm in the mortal world. Where greed, corruption, and tyranny reigned, there was she.

Like some of her children, the Succubi and Incubi, she fed on life energy, though not usually in the manner that they did. Not that she didn't sometimes indulge in that sort of thing. The long term effect of that had been to cause men to fear their own sexuality, and create distrust between men and women. They feared any seed spilled that was not for the effort of creating a baby was stolen by her to produce her own children, and that women were sometimes possessed by her.

The fear, anxiety, and oppression that resulted was one of her greatest victories over Humanity. Not only women, but anyone considered sexually "abnormal," such as homosexuals, were viciously oppressed. Sex itself, the very act that created life for the animal species, including Humanity, was declared "dirty" and "sinful." Masturbation, which was quite natural, was called "self-abuse." The human body, one of the Creator's greatest achievements, was considered shameful, and never to be displayed uncovered.

She never took souls. What use were souls to her? They simply went on to their ultimate destination. But, life energy released by a death gave her power, if she could harvest it. Her servants crafted many rituals to do just that. And lately, she'd been feasting like she never had, before.

The Death Camps, alone, had provided her with twelve million human sacrifices. Modern mechanization truly was a wonder. She had one of her people stationed in every one of these Camps, making sure she received every bit of life energy released in them.

Then, there were the mass suicides in German towns and cities as the Allied armies advanced, encouraged by Adolf, a suggestion she had made to him when it was clear to her that this project wasn't going to work out. In some cities there would be hundreds of them, mothers and fathers killing their children before themselves. Her priests were kept on their toes just keeping up, making those lives sacrifices to her. By the end of the year, there would be over 7000 suicides reported, and many more that weren't.

And finally, there was the Nazi High Command. Oh, there were still many more sacrifices to come, both in Germany and Japan, but the ones she chose for Walpurgis Night were very special, Adolf Hitler and his longtime mistress and now wife, Eva Braun. She'd collect a few more in the morning. Goebbels and his wife were planning to kill their children before themselves.

Now, here in his bedroom, Adolf Hitler truly realized who he served, who he had always served. And, he loved her, ready to make this final sacrifice to her on this most holy night. His devoted Eva had just done so.

He placed the cyanide capsule in his mouth, and pointed the gun to his head. She nodded to Vail. It was time.

Vail ritually intoned, "I dedicate this sacrifice... to Lilith."

Her worshiper pulled the trigger, at the same time biting down on the capsule.


	21. The Gathering Storm

A/N: What was planned as one big chapter ended up getting divided in two. Blame Neville, for pulling a Hermione on me and demanding a lot of page time, which we'll be getting into _next _chapter. I mean, really... Hermione one expects to be a demanding sort, but I always thought Neville was more humble and low-key than that. Always watch the quiet ones...

Some dialogue in this chapter comes from _The Marvelous Land of Oz _and _The Emerald City of Oz _by L. Frank Baum.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**The Gathering Storm**

The royal historians of Oz, who are fine writers and know any number of big words, have often tried to describe the rare beauty of Ozma and failed because the words were not good enough. So of course I cannot hope to tell you how great was the charm of this little Princess, or how her loveliness put to shame all the sparkling jewels and magnificent luxury that surrounded her in this her royal palace. Whatever else was beautiful or dainty or delightful of itself faded to dullness when contrasted with Ozma's bewitching face, and it has often been said by those who know that no other ruler in all the world can ever hope to equal the gracious charm of her manner.

Everything about Ozma attracted one, and she inspired love and the sweetest affection rather than awe or ordinary admiration. Dorothy threw her arms around her little friend and hugged and kissed her rapturously, and Toto barked joyfully and Button-Bright smiled a happy smile and consented to sit on the soft cushions close beside the Princess.

-L. Frank Baum, _The Road to Oz_

* * *

><p>Thelema, Glastonbury, Somerset, England, UK, July 16, 1996<p>

Harry was awakened by the alarm clock. He had a busy day ahead. He was going to meet Queen Ozma of Oz, who, along with Dorothy, would be introducing him and Hermione to yoga. They would also be visiting Neville and Afal at Longbottom Place, as Neville had invited them when they contacted him, yesterday.

He really didn't want to budge at the moment, since Luna was snuggling. So, rather than move to the alarm clock, he decided to try something. The first thing he did when the blocks were released on his magic had been to summon his wand to him, so he figured he should be able to turn the alarm clock off the same way. He reached out with his magic, concentrating on his will, which was to turn the alarm off.

It worked.

"Very good, Harry," the lovely, sleepy, dreamy sounding voice of the girl cuddling him said.

Now awake, he looked around at his new bedroom he was sharing with Luna. He'd never slept in such a nice bedroom. Theirs was one of the bedrooms with a private bath and everything.

Their luggage was still there, having not been completely unpacked. They'd do that later, today. They certainly had plenty of space for everything. The closet was _huge, _Harry thought, but then, so was the entire house. And, he remembered, he owned a house much like it, that he was about to have upgraded.

He owned a huge house, and he'd spent all those years living in a cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley home.

Being a ward of the Tonkses was definitely better than being a ward of the Dursleys. Not that Harry was really the materialistic sort, judging people by their wealth and the size and luxury of their homes. But, well, it was a cupboard under the stairs in a house where he was routinely abused. Almost anything was better than that. The best thing about his new living arrangement, though, was the girl next to him.

"Well," he said, "we've got a lot on our plate, today..."

"Probably. Especially protein. Andy's serious about building your muscle up."

"You know what I mean," he said with a smile. We've got a lot to do, so let's shower and get dressed."

"We should probably see if anyone else in the house is dressing before we bother."

"Oh yeah, I forgot... But, we'll need to wear clothes when we visit Neville."

"That's not for hours, though..."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Anyone who had been in the bedroom of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black-Tonks noticed the unusually large bed.<p>

Of course, anyone who knew the couple well knew the reason for its size, its frequent guests. This morning, waking up with them were two old friends and lovers, Xeno Lovegood and Emily Piper.

It wasn't that the Tonkses were swingers. Swinging was merely recreational sex. This wasn't about that, as enjoyable as the sex was. They were polyamorous, in loving, long-term, committed relationships. They just happened to be in long-term committed relationships with more than just each other.

This was common for the Fae, which all four in the bed were. But, even before she was a Fae, Andromeda was polysexual, due to being a shape shifter. Her sexual identity and orientation were as amorphous as everything else being a shape shifter would make someone. She could, and did, shift gender as easily as most people changed clothes. And, being a shape shifter from the Rosier line gave her certain needs, specifically multiple lovers. She well remembered the awkward talk where her mother, from whom she'd inherited her shape shifting, explained the needs she'd have to her.

Of course, she'd always suspected what her parents and their guests got up to.

Her first great mentor, Lord Voldemort, advocated polyamorous relationships, but that was mainly because they were considered taboo, and initiation into the Left-Hand Path required rejecting all taboos. Andy strongly suspected he also advocated it so he could justify to his followers continuing doing what he was doing with Andy and her sisters.

She wondered what Roddy and Lucius thought of it, since she knew the Dark Lord continued this practice even after her sisters were married. She'd have to ask Lucius about it, the next time she saw him.

Not that either could dare say anything if they _did _object... Of course, Tom Riddle's interpretation of the Left-Hand Path was his own.

Fortunately, Morgan showed her that she could be who she was without having to follow the Left-Hand Path. Morgan le Fay was a Christian High Priestess, Keeper of the Holy Grail, and yet still well known for her several relationships with both genders. Morgan taught her that the Western definitions of the Left and Right-Hand Paths were relatively recent, and had almost nothing to do with the Eastern roots of the terms, which were about finding balance between Yin and Yang.

Andy thought it strange that so many found their relationships being open and honest to be strange and scandalous, yet these same people considered sneaking around and cheating on your spouse normal and acceptable.

The Blacks, for all their faults, never believed in that. They kept to the old Celtic idea that one could openly take a lover if you'd done your duty and produced children, and your spouse knew about it. They didn't even object to her shagging Ted, just _marrying _him. They wanted her to marry someone more "socially acceptable," namely Lucius, pop out a kid or two, then she could take any lover she wanted. It was the old Black family tradition.

Well, Aunt Walburga objected, but no one but Uncle Orion ever listened to her, and he only did because he had no choice, being married to the bitch. Andy was told the woman went quite mad one fine day, and took out her anger at the world on the generations old tapestry of the family tree at the house in London.

She'd have to talk to Harry about repairing and restoring it since he now owned the house. Probably should restore the house, too, even though Dora said the neighborhood was run down. Neighborhoods go through revivals all the time, after all. She _definitely _needed to discuss with him some of the books, items, and heirlooms, there. She didn't trust Dumbledore's people to take care of them.

Dumbledore... She knew her husband and lovers were thinking the same thing she was. He wasn't going to take being outmaneuvered lying down. It was a matter of trying to figure out what his next move would be, how he'd retaliate and try to regain control of Harry. There would be a smear campaign against them, that was certain. He'd try something with the Wizengamot since they'd covered all other legal bases. Everything had been legally airtight. Harry had also made clear his desires, and would be willing to do so again before the Wizengamot, if necessary. So, Dumbledore would have to convince the Wizengamot to ignore facts and reason and support him purely on passion and prejudices.

Problem was, enough of the Wizengamot was capable of doing just that, or at least do it to win favor with the bigots.

They were discussing this, what Dumbledore might try, and how they would counter it. Then, there were the more personal matters, such as Dora, and her dancing around her issues with her love life.

"Someone needs to have a talk with her," said Ted. "She's going to explode, at this rate."

Emily, however, told them not to worry.

"It will work out," she said in that knowing way of hers. She smiled, and added, "Harry's got the situation well under control."

"Is he aware that he does?" asked Andy.

"Probably not, but he's the intuitive sort."

"So I've been told."

Xeno added, "Luna's the same way, even more so."

"Harry's more a man of action, though. Luna's more a contemplative thinker and teacher type."

"Like her mother."

"More and more, every day."

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to find a rather large boa with pink markings sprawled over her.<p>

Not that long ago, she would have been alarmed to wake to such a thing. But, this particular boa was a very affectionate friend, at least when she was being a boa.

How they wound up waking in this particular position was Hermione not only finding Dora's Naga form adorable, but noticing the different behavior Dora exhibited in that form. Andy had said that they were more like reptiles in those forms, more aggressive, dominant, and territorial, and Dora had certainly been so, not to mention so... _affectionate. _She'd been so hesitant to show this part of herself to Hermione, and Hermione was determined to figure out why.

So, before bedtime, she requested Dora's Naga form, again, and took her to the guest bedroom she was spending the night in.

They'd spent part of the night talking, about anything and everything, until they realized they _had _to get some sleep or they'd be no good, the next day. Hermione especially wanted to be at her best when she met Ozma. Dora stayed with her.

Hermione had a very good idea of what Dora's concerns were, and, to be honest, she was a bit nervous herself over where things could go between them. She'd always thought of herself as heterosexual, but shape shifters like Dora attracted both genders. Hermione wondered if Veela did, as well, thus explaining the tension she always felt towards Fleur. Of course, with the planned lengthy stay in Avalon, and the fact that she was soon going to be a Fae, sexual orientation probably wouldn't matter to her soon, regardless.

Then, there was Harry. He'd become far more open and confident than when she'd last seen him. She was very pleased about that. Luna was very good for him. But, Harry was openly flirting with _her, _and Luna didn't seem to mind. But then, Luna had been raised in a polyamorous household. Harry seemed to have already embraced the concept. Pretty bloody quick, Hermione thought. But then, Harry never was the type to over-analyze things, more about following his instincts.

Hermione loved Harry, and had to admit she was attracted. His new-found confidence had made him even more attractive. He was finally becoming the man she'd always known he could be. And, they'd actually agreed to give her a demonstration of _sex magic, _and she'd agreed to his presence when _she _learned it, and for him to give her pointers.

They'd always been very comfortable with each other. Now, she realized _how _comfortable they were, total trust. They didn't have to hide _anything _from each other.

She had a busy day ahead. She was going to meet Neville's grandmother, and _finally _meet that girlfriend of his she'd heard about.

The big thing, for her, was she'd begin learning yoga from her childhood heroine, Dorothy. And today, she'd meet _Queen Ozma, _herself.

"Wake up, my sleepy snake, we've got a lot to do, today," she told Dora, feeling unusually chipper to have just woken up.

"I'm up, I'm up..."

Hermione stood and stretched. Dora enjoyed the view.

Hermione noticed the storm from the previous day had cleared out, and it looked to be sunny and cloudless, today. Yesterday's storm was fitting for the day she met Dorothy, given the Princess's history and tempestuous nature. Today's sunny day was perfect for Hermione to meet Ozma, Dorothy's serene other half.

Hermione scooped up Dora and said, "Shower time."

* * *

><p>Any concerns Hermione had about what to wear for Ozma were settled when she stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway, with Dora still in her boa form draped over her like, well, a boa. Dorothy was there, having spent the night, and since <em>she <em>wasn't bothering dressing, it was safe to assume no one else had to.

Harry, with Luna, stepped out of his room while Hermione, Dora, and Dorothy were chatting.

He said, "You were right, Luna, I guess we _don't _need to bother dressing, yet."

Hermione said, "I just came to the same conclusion."

"The boa looks good on you."

"Thanks."

Luna added, "They're all the rage, I understand."

As they went downstairs, Harry chatted with Dorothy.

She said, "You took your vitamins?"

"Yes, and the calcium-magnesium tablets." This was going to be a habit he'd be keeping. She was also having him keep a nutrition journal, that would track everything. Fortunately, Luna and Hermione had been put on the same nutritional program, so he knew that, between the two of them, he'd be reminded, regularly, to keep it updated.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna need it. We've got a lot of years of damage to undo and a lot of muscle to build. I'm surprised, all things considered, you're in as good a shape as you are. I've heard a lot about you."

"Not all bad, I hope."

"Nah... From what I'm told, you've been very resourceful with the tools you've had available. I'm going to help give you more tools and resources. I'm the _perfect _person to train, specifically, you."

"Why's that?"

"Let's see... You're an orphan, had a rough childhood, were a bit different from everyone around you. You found yourself in a magical world that you didn't know about, but was where you really belonged. Oh, and you were seen as special for doing something you didn't actually do, ending the threat of an evil magical type, you just happened to _be _there when it happened, though you were the reason, still. You had this mark on your forehead that everyone in this magical community recognized, and you're supposed to destroy some evil powerhouse that's threatening the world that nobody else can take out. All that right?"

"Yeah. And it sucks."

"I know, which is what makes me uniquely qualified for the job of teaching you how to do it."

When they got to the dining room, Bill, Fleur, and Emily were dressed, as they would be going to their jobs after breakfast. Andy, Ted, and Xeno were not, as they would be working from home. Also nude was someone who wasn't there, last night. Harry remembered her from when they met at Madcaps, a petite beauty with green hair and eyes.

"Afal!" said Luna, with delight.

Harry asked, "Is Neville here?"

"No," answered Afal. "I just thought I'd visit you before you visit us, later. I have trees in Glastonbury."

"It's good to see you, again."

"Likewise, Harry Potter," she said, handing him and Luna each an apple.

"Thank you. Oh, let me introduce you to someone... Afal, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Afal... Um..."

Luna finished, "Afal o'r Bendigedig."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hermione Granger."

"Likewise. So, you just arrived at one of your trees in Glastonbury, and came here? Out in the open, like that?"

"I grew leaves to cover my breasts, vagina, and part of my butt to avoid shocking the locals."

"And nobody thought anything of a Dryad walking around town?"

"We _are _in Glastonbury. And let me give you this," Afal said, handing Hermione an apple. "It's one of mine."

"Take a bite," a smiling boa still wrapped around Hermione said. "They're yummy, and full of Vitamin C."

"I'm being tempted to eat an apple by a serpent?"

Luna said, "Well, you _are _always seeking knowledge, are you not?"

Harry added, "She's got you, there."

"But, Afal isn't from _that _tree, though it may be a distant ancestor. This is just a very delicious apple." Luna took a bite of hers.

Harry said, "Something I'd like to ask you, Hermione... I hear that Metamorphmagi attract both genders. Now, of course, _I'm _attracted to Dora. Luna is, too, but she's pansexual, so she's not the right girl to test what I've been told. So, I'll ask _you. _Are you attracted to Dora? Be honest."

Hermione looked at him shrewdly, and asked, "Isn't the serpent supposed to be who tempts me, not you?"

"She seems to be having some trouble working up the nerve, so I thought I'd help her out," he said with a wicked smile.

Luna said, "He _does _speak Parseltongue, you know."

"Fine," said Hermione, taking a bite of the apple. It was the best apple she'd ever tasted. After chewing carefully and swallowing, she said so to Afal, who beamed and thanked her.

"And?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm attracted to Dora," she said, earning a surprised squeak from the boa Naga draped over her.

Andy, watching from her chair at the table, said, "Good, glad to have that settled. Now, let's have breakfast, and plan the day."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore knew he was taking some major risks.<p>

After Thursday, the Queen would most likely do what the British Monarch had very rarely done and directly involve herself with the Ministry of Magic's affairs by using her authority to remove him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

He wasn't concerned about that, though. He had less than a year to live, after all. He was focused on his largest priorities, his plan to rid the world of Tom, and to insure his own loyalists would come into power after, to maintain his vision of the greater good.

That meant regaining control of Harry Potter, and removing that meddling Amelia Bones from her position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, weakening that troublesome Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour's, position in the process. That would make it all worth it.

And, if he gained what else he wanted, the removal of any and all members of the Seelie Court from their society, so much the better. He'd have Harry back to where he could condition him into a willing sacrifice, the hated Fae out of the way, the blasted Bones woman gone before she could start investigations into his conduct as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and destroy the so-called Blessed Grove in the Forbidden Forest, thus eliminating that Fae _thing _Hufflepuff had placed there with Ravenclaw's help, and preventing the prophecy of the Gentle One.

Dumbledore thought it a tribute to the greatness of Godric Gryffindor that Hogwarts managed to stand as such a beacon for the Light despite him being the only Founder who wasn't clearly dark and evil, like Ravenclaw and Slytherin, or able to be manipulated by darkness like the foolish Hufflepuff.

His strategy was, he had to admit, a bit deceptive. First, he was going to propose the removal of all connected to the Seelie Court. Elphias would help a great deal, here, first with his opinion piece in tomorrow's Prophet, then during the session, itself. Dumbledore would be able to move him into the position of the next Chief Warlock once the Queen dismissed him, and maintain control of the courts, despite that. It would be a smear campaign, designed carefully to play on the prejudices of many in their culture, their fears and hatreds. It was vital that his opponents not be seen as human beings. He and Elphias would dehumanize the Tonkses and Lovegoods, and demonize the Fae, as a whole. Wizards, for the most part, were such sheep, Dumbledore thought.

He considered that this was the same strategy he'd condemned Tom for using, but this was different. Dumbledore was doing it for the greater good, which made if justifiable.

So, even if the Queen overruled him, or if too many members of the Wizengamot insisted on such nonsense as the letter of the law, saying members of the Fae within their world hadn't broken any of their laws, so there was no legal grounds to banish them, he'd still have enough of them prejudiced against the Fae, not to mention that muggle who thought she had any say over wizards, Queen Elizabeth II.

Dismissing him from the position of Chief Warlock would simply make him a martyr in the eyes of Wizarding Britain.

From there, it would be a simple matter to remove Harry from the Tonkses' custody. While he might not be able to banish them outright, he would paint them in such a way that enough of the Wizengamot wouldn't consider them suitable guardians for Harry. Dumbledore would then step forward and offer himself as the boy's guardian. If the boy objected, and clearly he would, well... He'd obviously been bewitched by the Fae, and therefore couldn't know what was best for him. Yes, they would support Dumbledore in "saving" the boy.

Oh, he was still going to raze the so-called Blessed Grove, regardless of whether the Wizengamot allowed the Fae to stay in their world, but it would be nice to have the Wizengamot's backing.

Of course, Professor Sprout would object, being both the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House. He was already looking into finding a suitable replacement for her as Herbology Professor, since she was now clearly a threat and liability. A Gryffindor would be what he needed, a _loyal _one, not a traitor like Scrimgeour. Burbage could fill in as Head of House for Hufflepuff. He was also looking into a possible suitable replacement for Flitwick, if he became a threat, too. While removing the Seelie Court from Magical Britain wouldn't affect him, as his goblin grandfather was of the Unseelie Court, Flitwick was especially fond of Luna Lovegood. Plus, when Elphias's opinion piece was published, tomorrow, Flitwick would certainly take some of the terms used personally, and everyone knew how close Elphias Doge was to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew he wouldn't be able to plead ignorance with Flitwick.

He was confident, though, that all those failed rebellions had taught the goblins their place, and the Unseelie Court wouldn't be a factor. Sure, they'd quietly pushed the transfer of Harry's guardianship through, but that was just business. The Seelie and Unseelie Courts would never unite for a common cause, again. Granted, they had that new Queen of theirs, Sarah, but Dumbledore didn't consider her worth investigating. She really was, at heart, just a common American muggle, after all, like that upstart "Princess" Dorothy.

It was unfortunate that he couldn't remove Dorothy Gale from Britain, entirely, but with Oz assisting Queen Elizabeth, he'd have to be content to keep her out of Wizarding affairs, except when the Death Eaters directly attacked the muggles.

Well, to be honest, he could never actually be content with that, but this seemed the best he could hope for when it came to that insolent farm girl. Oh, if he had the opportunity, he'd get her, and her little dog, too.

* * *

><p>Harry, Luna, Hermione, Dora, and Dorothy were relaxing in the magical hot tub connected to the pool. Dorothy and Andy had both insisted Dora learn yoga with the others, as her shape shifting abilities had caused her to be rather clumsy, and it was thought that yoga would teach her some much-needed balance, "in more ways than one," her mother said.<p>

While they were in the middle of chatting, Dorothy suddenly looked to the glass doors leading to the rest of the house, then smiled happily. Harry heard, approaching, what sounded like the bark of a small dog. She scrambled out of the hot tub just as a small black dog, a terrier, ran to her.

"Toto!" she said in a very happy greeting.

The dog jumped into her waiting arms, and she cuddled him.

"Ruff," said Toto.

"I've missed you, too!" she replied.

OK, thought Harry, _this _was the Dorothy Gale he had expected. Well, aside from the nudity and tattoos, of course.

As the others climbed out of the hot tub, Dorothy made introductions.

"Hermione, Harry, this is my best friend Toto. Toto, this is Hermione Granger."

"Ruff," said Toto, offering his left paw, which Hermione took and shook gently.

"Hello, Toto," she replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, at last."

"And this," said Dorothy, "is Harry Potter."

"Ruff," said Toto, again offering his left paw, which Harry shook.

"Hi," Harry replied, not sure what to say to a clearly highly intelligent dog, despite the fact that his godfather was sometimes one.

Dorothy then looked to the glass doors, again, as though sensing a presence. A beautiful, dark-haired, woman, a head taller than Dorothy, entered. She was wearing a white shirt and slacks, and she was barefoot. In her hair, on each side, were large red flowers. She and Dorothy hugged, and shared a kiss.

Dorothy said, "Harry, Hermione, I'd like to introduce my Queen, companion, best friend besides Toto, and the love of my life."

"Ozma," said Hermione, in awe.

"Hi," Queen Ozma replied casually, and somehow regally at the same time.

"This is Hermione Granger," said Dorothy.

"A pleasure to meet you, at last," said Ozma.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," Hermione replied.

"And this is Harry Potter," said Dorothy.

"Hello," Ozma greeted, shaking Harry's hand, firmly.

Harry felt a little overwhelmed. It wasn't quite like how he and most others reacted to the Veela, but he was strongly attracted. He felt this urge to embrace her, lovingly, which, of course, he didn't do. They'd just met, after all. Also... There was something about this Fairy Queen's playful, mischievous, eyes, her smile, her arched eyebrows, that gave Harry the distinct feeling that his godfather would have loved her.

"So," Ozma said, looking over the group, "I guess it's going to be naked yoga, today."

"Isn't that what we usually do?" asked Dorothy.

"Yes, but usually not with a group," Ozma replied, before undressing.

* * *

><p>Ozma was unusual, even for a Fairy Queen. But then, Oz itself was unusual, even for a Fairyland.<p>

While several Fairylands were Matriarchies, and some such as Avalon had been ruled by shape shifters, Ozma was the only Fairy Queen, to her knowledge, that wasn't a shape shifter, but had spent several years as a boy, not knowing she'd ever been anything else. When her father, the King, had disappeared when she was a baby, she'd been hidden to protect her from the wicked Witches of the East and West.

Unfortunately, Mombi, who had been given the task of keeping Ozma alive and safe, had unintentionally been given a great deal of leeway by the Wizard of Oz with how to go about it, which she took full advantage of. She was especially qualified to hide a child from wicked Witches, having once been a Witch, herself, ruler of the North. Her tyranny had led her to be deposed during the civil war by the current Witch, but she'd been allowed to keep her life and magic, and had now been given an opportunity by the Wizard of Oz for redemption. Of course, the offer of some powerful magical objects had been used to get her to accept the opportunity. The instructions the Wizard had given her was to keep the girl alive, safe, and hidden.

She turned the baby into a boy, which, it had to be said, _did _guarantee that the wicked Witches of the East and West wouldn't find a child Princess if they came looking for her. But, being a cruel woman, Mombi not only never told "Tippetarius," or Tip for short, who he really was, but, being a bitter former servant of the royal family, their jailer, made Tip her poorly treated servant.

So, the rightful Queen of Oz spent her early years as a hard-working farm boy. There was nothing meek about him, though, his treatment by Mombi making him quite rebellious and mischievous. He lied to climb trees, chase rabbits, fish, and otherwise annoy Mombi.

While his guardian was on a two day trip to the village to buy supplies, Tip had the notion of giving the old woman a fright, so he made a man out of wood with a pumpkin carved into a Jack-o-lantern as a head. He clothed his creation, and named him Jack Pumpkinhead. He set Jack on the road, waiting for Mombi to return.

Mombi, however, wasn't easily frightened. She feared almost nothing, in fact, except for one...

She decided this would be a good time to see if one of those things the Wizard had given her, the Powder of Life, actually worked, to see if he'd tricked her as she had tricked him. She sprinkled the powder on Jack and spoke the instructed incantation. It worked, and Jack Pumpkinhead was brought to life.

Tip found Jack clumsily walking around very funny. Mombi locked Jack away until she could decide what to do with him.

Unfortunately for Tip, the Wizard of Oz had departed the Fairyland, so Mombi no longer felt obligated to follow the terms of the deal that had been made with her. She decided to turn Tip into a marble statue, now that she had Jack to do the work that Tip had done. She intended to plant a flower garden, with the statue at its center.

Needless to say, upon learning this, Tip chose to escape during the night. He took some food from the kitchen, and decided to take the Powder of Life, as well. He decided to take Jack with him, as well, since he didn't want Jack to suffer the tender mercies of Mombi. Besides, Tip made him, even if Mombi was who had brought him to life. When Jack asked where they were going, Tip told him he'd know as soon as he did.

When the sun rose, Tip decided they'd made enough distance from Mombi that they could stop and have breakfast, though Jack pointed out that he didn't seem to be made as Tip was. Tip replied that he knew that, since he made Jack. Jack told him he did a very good job of it, though Tip thought he should have done it better.

"Why, then," said Jack surprised, "you must be my creator, my parent, my father!"

"Or your inventor," Tip replied with a laugh. "Yes, my son; I really believe I am!"

"Then I owe you obedience, and you owe me... support."

"That's it, exactly," declared Tip, jumping up. "So let us be off."

Tip decided they should go to the Emerald City, telling Jack the story of the civil war and a girl named Dorothy who saved Oz by killing the wicked Witches of the East and West, before returning home to her mysterious land called Kansas. One of her companions, the Scarecrow, had been made King of the Emerald City, while another, the Tin Woodsman, was given command of the West, and a third, the Lion, was made King of the Forest in the South. Dorothy's story had touched Tip's own spirit, calling him to adventure.

Along the way they found a wooden sawhorse that was carved to resemble an actual horse. Jack's joints were causing him difficulty, and he said that if it were a real horse, he could ride it and save his joints from wearing out. Inspired, Tip decided to use the Powder of Life. Sprinkling it, and remembering the incantation he heard Mombi use, the sawhorse was brought to life.

Unfortunately, the Sawhorse couldn't hear them, no matter how loud Tip shouted. Jack suggested making him some ears, so Tip whittled two, and added a post for Jack to hold while riding.

They continued traveling, but the next day, Tip was separated from the others due to a bit of miscommunication. But, Tip knew all the roads paved with yellow brick led to the Emerald City, so all he had to do was follow it.

He was hungry, having run out of food. He met a woman who fed him, wearing a uniform and introducing herself as General Jinjur. She had built an army of women from the four regions of Oz, and was about to march on the Emerald City. Her army swore to follow her unto death. Then, they would resign.

Dorothy had, unknowingly, created a power vacuum with her departure from Oz.

She had brought peace to Oz by destroying the wicked Witches. She was then responsible for the Wizard leaving Oz. Given her age and immediate accomplishments when she arrived in Oz, many thought she was their lost Princess Ozma, returning to rule. Even when it was clear that she wasn't their lost Princess, it had been hoped she would stay and be their Queen, anyway.

Oz wanted it's Queen, and Jinjur, in her lust for riches and power, decided to take advantage.

The Scarecrow had hoped Dorothy would stay, himself, but understood her reasons. She loved Oz, and _wanted _to stay, but she was worried about her aunt and uncle, and how they would fare without her. It was with reluctance that the Scarecrow accepted the crown. He came to find the crown so heavy it made his head ache.

When Tip arrived to warn the Scarecrow that the Emerald City had been taken, and the palace was being overrun, he found Jack and the Sawhorse already there. With the Scarecrow, they escaped, hoping to find refuge with the Tin Woodsman.

As they went further into the West, the Scarecrow became more at ease, remembering his past adventures here with Dorothy, showing where they fought the army of wolves, where they fought the army of crows, where they were attacked by the Winged Monkeys. Recognizing that Tip was tired, he explained to the others that he needed sleep, something they didn't need, remembering that they always had to sit through the night when Dorothy needed it. He found berries for Tip's breakfast the next morning.

The Tin Woodsman agreed to help the Scarecrow regain the throne he didn't really want, but felt obligated to regain, since Jinjur was hardly going to be a good ruler. Mombi had used her magic to see what had happened, and came to the Emerald City and intimidated Jinjur into giving her a position in the Court. Mombi used her magic to slow Tip's company's advance, but they were aided, first by the highly educated Wogglebug, who joined them, then the Queen of the Field Mice who had aided Dorothy, before.

Upon arriving at the Emerald City, they found that the men there had been given the tasks their wives and daughters normally did, and were finding them overwhelming and exhausting. When the Scarecrow asked how the woman managed it for all those years, one of the men replied, "I really don't know. Perhaps the women are made of cast-iron."

The company was captured. The Scarecrow told Jinjur she was guilty of breaking the law against treason by taking his throne.

Jinjur replied, "The throne belongs to whoever is able to take it. I have taken it, so just now _I _am the Queen. All who oppose me are guilty of treason, and must be punished by the law you just mentioned."

Jinjur decreed that Tip would be turned over to Mombi. As for the others, she said that, since they weren't human, it wouldn't be wrong to kill them. Fortunately, the Queen of the Field Mice had anticipated that her friends would wind up in this situation, and had set up a distraction allowing the company to board themselves into a room to buy themselves some time and think of an escape plan.

Being relieved of his royal duties allowed the Scarecrow to do what he did best. He came up with an escape plan. The Tin Woodsman would use the materials at hand in the room to build a flying machine, which Tip would bring to life using the Powder of Life. The Tin Woodsman found a large sofa to hold the entire party, but considered that they would fall off if it tipped over. Tip came up with the idea of stringing two sofas facing each other together. Jack brought a broom for a tail. When the Tin Woodsman questioned why a tail would be needed, Tip suggested it would be useful to their creation as a rudder. The Tin Woodsman cut leaves from a huge palm tree for wings, though the Scarecrow mentioned that chopping leaves from the royal palm was a major crime, punishable by being killed seven times, then imprisoned for life.

Finally, they added the mounted head of an antlered creature called a gump, and, on the roof of the palace, Tip brought it to life.

This was a shock to the Gump, who screamed and flew off, before being called back. The last thing he had remembered was walking through the forest and hearing a loud noise. And now, here he was, alive, but... not what he was, before.

"What does it all mean?" he asked. "Am I a gump, or am I a juggernaut?"

"You're just a thing," answered Tip, "with a gump's head on it. And we have made you and brought you to life so that you may carry us through the air wherever we wish to go."

"Very good! As I am not a gump, I cannot have a gump's pride or independent spirit. So I may as well become your servant as anything else. My only satisfaction is that I do not seem to have a very strong constitution, and am not likely to live long in a state of slavery."

"Don't say that, I beg of you!" said the Tin Woodman. "Are you not feeling well today?"

"Oh, as for that, it is my first day of existence, so I cannot Judge whether I am feeling well or ill."

Despite the company promising him they wouldn't treat him like a slave, and would do their best to make his existence as good as possible, the Gump felt very self-conscious about his state. Though, he said, looking at the company, they didn't seem too well put together, themselves.

The group disagreed, and introduced themselves properly, telling him that appearances can be deceitful, and of their individual good qualities and accomplishments.

"I am proud, indeed, to meet with such exceptional masters," said the Gump, in a careless tone. "If I could but secure so complete an introduction to myself, I would be more than satisfied."

"That will come in time," said the Scareccrow. "To 'Know Thyself' is considered quite an accomplishment, which it has taken us, who are your elders, months to perfect. But now, let us get aboard and start upon our journey."

The destination the Scarecrow chose was the South, to seek, as they had with Dorothy, the council of Glinda the Good. As before, there were adventures along the way, such as having to escape the Jackdaws, which required figuring out how to count to seventeen by twos, and, at one point, fearing they had accidentally entered the terrible outside world that Dorothy had told them about. They'd always worried about Dorothy living in such a strange, dangerous, nightmarish, world that made such little sense.

When they arrived at Glinda's castle, they found her waiting for them, knowing they were coming. She also knew of their predicament. When the Scarecrow asked for her help to retake the throne, she questioned whether she had any right to remove Jinjur from it. When the Scarecrow replied that the throne wasn't rightfully hers, Glinda replied that it wasn't rightfully his, either, but belonged to the long missing Princess Ozma. The Scarecrow replied that he would be very happy to step aside for the Princess. His main concern was removing Jinjur, not being king.

Glinda replied that the Wizard had hidden the Princess, by means that even _she _had been unable to find her. But, she was going to try, once again, taking a different approach than she had, before. Instead of searching for the Princess, she would seek clues by tracing the Wizard's actions during that time. She had a great many records, and, she revealed, a very good spy network.

Researching her records of everything the Wizard did during his time in Oz that her spies observed, including such details as he ate beans with a knife, she found that he had made three visits to Mombi, the reasons being undisclosed. After Tip told her that Mombi was currently in the occupied Emerald City with Queen Jinjur and her army, Glinda announced she would take her own army and march on the Emerald City, take Mombi prisoner, and force her to tell the truth about Ozma.

Tip was worried for Glinda's safety, warning her of how evil and powerful Mombi was. Tip, being a young boy, naturally didn't know that Glinda wasn't the one who needed to be worried. Glinda was much loved, but also much feared, with good reason.

As Glinda's army approached the gates of the Emerald City, Jinjur knew she was beaten. Rather than surrender, though, she called for parley, hoping that Glinda wanted something specific and might leave her alone if she gave it to her. She sent her representatives to ask Glinda what she wanted.

Glinda's answer was Mombi.

Mombi, upon learning this, first used her magics to trade appearances with a member of the Scarecrow's old court, threatening the young woman with death if she did not obey. Glinda saw through the ruse, and reversed the spell with a thought. She gave the young woman her protection. Mombi then disquised herself as a large red rose, which worked for a bit, until the Tin Woodsman noticed the unusually large rose and picked it. As soon as Glinda saw it, she knew it for what it was. Mombi then turned into a shadow, trying to escape through an opening in Glinda's tent. When that failed, she turned herself into an ant. When that wasn't even enough to hide her, she transformed into a griffin. Glinda pursued her on the Sawhorse. As powerful and fast as a griffin is, it's an animal, and animals eventually tire, while the Sawhorse did not. She was captured.

She remained defiant, refusing to answer any questions. Glinda then offered her a choice, one option being that Glinda would remove her magic.

That was the better option.

"You may make your choice," Glinda said to old Mombi, "between death if you remain silent, and the loss of your magical powers if you tell me the truth. But I think you will prefer to live."

Mombi cast an uneasy glance at the Sorceress, and saw that she was in earnest, and not to be trifled with. So she replied, slowly:

"I will answer your questions."

"That is what I expected," said Glinda, pleasantly. "You have chosen wisely, I assure you."

Mombi did briefly attempt to lie, which one simply can't successfully do to Glinda. It just angers her, so don't try it. Finally, Mombi said what she did, which was transform the infant Ozma into a boy. While this revelation came as a massive shock to everyone present, none took it as badly as the boy in question.

First, naturally, was a very strong denial. Glinda very gently explained that while he wasn't a girl, right then, he was born one, and now had to resume her proper form to be Queen of Oz.

"Oh, let Jinjur be the Queen!" exclaimed Tip, ready to cry. "I want to stay a boy, and travel with the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman, and the Woggle-Bug, and Jack - yes! and my friend the Saw-Horse - and the Gump! I don't want to be a girl!"

"Never mind, old chap," said the Tin Woodman, soothingly; "it don't hurt to be a girl, I'm told; and we will all remain your faithful friends just the same. And, to be honest with you, I've always considered girls nicer than boys."

"They're just as nice, anyway," added the Scarecrow, patting Tip affectionately upon the head.

"And they are equally good students," proclaimed the Wogglebug. "I should like to become your tutor, when you are transformed into a girl again."

"But - see here!" said Jack Pumpkinhead, with a gasp: "if you become a girl, you can't be my dear father any more!"

"No," answered Tip, laughing in spite of his anxiety. "and I shall not be sorry to escape the relationship."

Finally, though, Tip accepted his fate, knowing Oz needed its rightful Queen, and he couldn't keep denying and hiding who he truly was. Mombi gave him a potion to put him in a deep and dreamless sleep, and then transformed him back into Ozma.

The girl who awoke was fresh and beautiful as a May morning, with eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and every head bent low in honest admiration.

"I hope none of you will care less for me than you did before. I'm just the same Tip, you know; only - only - "

"Only you're different!" said the Pumpkinhead; and everyone thought it was the wisest speech he had ever made.

Jinjur attempted resistance, but a quick raid captured her and Ozma took the throne. She was loved by the people of Oz. But, a new danger arose from the Nome King, tyrant ruler of the underground Nomes, and the Wheelers, who had wheels instead of hands and feet.

During this, Dorothy returned. It seemed she was on a steamship that had been caught in a fierce storm, tossing her overboard, with her winding up back in the Fairylands. She had run afoul of a Princess of Ev, one of Oz's neighboring kingdoms, who had a collection of heads, wearing a different one each day, who wanted to add Dorothy's to her collection. Dorothy, needless to say, refused.

For Ozma, it was love at first sight.

Ozma and Dorothy hit it off, immediately, and Ozma found herself showing off to try to impress the blonde. Not that she needed to. Dorothy was quite impressed, already.

It was as if each had found the missing part of their souls, Ozma's serenity, idealism, and pacifism perfectly balancing Dorothy's stormy nature, pragmatism, and tendency to resolve situations by hitting things. They had a perfect Yin/Yang balance, the irony being that the Yin, identified as the feminine aspect, was the one who had been a boy.

After the Nome King's defeat, there was a great celebration in the Emerald City, and Ozma made Dorothy a Princess. Despite Ozma's hopes, Dorothy, again, had to return home, as her aunt and uncle needed her. Ozma gave Dorothy a secret signal, though, if she ever needed the Queen of Oz.

Shortly afterwards, Dorothy met the Wizard, again, and they found themselves, once again, back in Oz. The Wizard decided to stay to learn true magic from Glinda and truly become the great Wizard everyone had thought he had been. Dorothy, reluctantly, despite Ozma imploring her to stay with her in her stately palace and live there always, returned home. They went through the same cycle, again, for Ozma's birthday.

They were, however, after this, communicating every day, at precisely 4 PM, Kansas time.

Now, their problem, one would suppose, could easily be solved by simply moving Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry to Oz. But, Christ said that to enter the Kingdom of Heaven, one had to be "as a child." This was true for Oz and most Fairylands, as well. One had to have retained one's childlike sense of wonder with the world, that ability to see beyond the mundane and fully experience, without cynicism. It was what George MacDonald was referring to when he wrote, "There is a childhood into which we have to grow, just as there is a childhood which we must leave behind. One is a childishness from which but few of those who are counted wisest among men have freed themselves. The other is a child-likeness, which is the highest gain of humanity."

Most lose that in adulthood, some realizing that they've lost some _thing _they had in childhood. They usually dismiss it as naivety and innocence, but it's not that. It's, in part, faith that there is more to this world than the bitter cynics and Nihilists tell you there is. Its loss is gradual, from bad experiences, and adult responsibilities making one feel that they simply can't, to use an old American expression, take the "time to stop and smell the roses." They "can't see the forest for the trees." This is part of why a certain song, poem, story, or other work of art will touch a person's soul without the person knowing why. It has touched that part of them, stirred those old feelings. It has been said that children more easily comprehend God because God's nature is childlike.

This was why, when the Fae returned to activity in the 19th Century, it was primarily children who visited them over the next decades, such as Alice, Dorothy, Wendy and her brothers, and the Pevensie siblings. The adults who could visit the Fairylands, such as the Wizard and the Shaggy Man who visited Oz, had never lost that sense of wonder.

Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry had, long ago, lost theirs. The harshness of life in the Kansas prairie at the time tended to have that effect, leaving its people as dreary and gray as everything else, the plains, the sky, the grass... Dorothy, herself, was unaffected by her harsh surroundings, retaining a joy that, under the circumstances, astounded her aunt and uncle. Then, she started disappearing for long periods, and returning safe and sound, with astounding stories of the places she'd been and the people she'd met.

Her aunt and uncle, naturally, couldn't believe the stories she told them. Her uncle though her just a dreamer, like her late mother had been, and that she had dreamed these adventures and had come to believe them real. But, they couldn't account for her long disappearances, her always safe returns, and the wisdom she gained from wherever it was she went and whatever she was doing. Aunt Em considered that it all sounded like the Fair Folk at work, but that surely couldn't be, as the Fair Folk didn't exist.

The first time she'd disappeared was with a tornado that took their small house. Uncle Henry built a larger, better one to replace it, which gave Dorothy a small room of her own in the attic. But, as building a new house had cost a lot of money, he had to mortgage the farm to pay for it. If this hadn't been bad enough, his health was failing, and medical expenses cost a lot of money, too.

A successful farm was dependent on their being enough rain to water the crops. Lately, there hadn't been enough, and everything withered and dried up. This year, Henry had only been able to produce enough crops to feed the family, leaving him unable to pay the mortgage on time. The bank was about to foreclose, taking their farm and home from them. Henry was a good and hardworking man, tending the fields as best he could, with Em and Dorothy tending the household. Without the farm, he had no way of providing for his family.

In despair, he told Em, who cried a little, then said that they must be brave and do the best they could. But, since they were getting old and feeble, she feared they would not be able to care for Dorothy as well as they had previously done. The little girl might even have to give up her education and go to work.

They didn't tell their niece what was happening for several days, but one day Dorothy came upon her aunt softly crying while her uncle tried to comfort her. Dorothy asked them what was the matter. Her uncle, sadly, told her of their situation.

"We don't mind for ourselves," said her aunt, stroking the little girl's head tenderly, "but we love you as if you were our own child, and we are heart-broken to think that you must also endure poverty, and work for a living before you have grown big and strong."

"What could I do to earn money?" asked Dorothy.

"You might do housework for some one, dear, you are so handy; or perhaps you could be a nurse-maid to little children. I'm sure I don't know exactly what you _can_ do to earn money, but if your uncle and I are able to support you we will do it willingly, and send you to school. We fear, though, that we shall have much trouble in earning a living for ourselves. No one wants to employ old people who are broken down in health, as we are."

Dorothy smiled.

"Wouldn't it be funny," she said, "for me to do housework in Kansas, when I'm a Princess in the Land of Oz?"

She told them not to worry, that she would take care of things.

"If you will promise not to worry a bit about me, I'll go to the Land of Oz this very afternoon. And I'll make a promise, too; that you shall both see me again before the day comes when you must leave this farm."

She took Toto and went to her room, and looked around it wistfully. She looked at her dresses and simple trinkets, considering making a bundle of them, but decided they would be no use in her future life. At 4 PM, she gave the signal for Ozma.

Em and Henry waited downstairs, knowing there was only one way in and out of Dorothy's room. At 4:30, they grew anxious, and quietly crept up the stairs to Dorothy's room.

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" they called.

There was no answer.

They opened the door and looked in.

The room was empty.

Dorothy made her request to Ozma, which Ozma had longed to hear. While it meant bringing Dorothy's aunt and uncle with her, Ozma thought they must be good people for Dorothy to love them so. A happy Dorothy intended to return to Kansas to tell her aunt and uncle the news, Ozma decided they should surprise them, and bring them there, immediately.

Word spread quickly in the Emerald City of their beloved Princess's return, where there was a joyous welcome, and many visitors. The next morning she and Ozma had breakfast, and Dorothy was dressed in a silk gown, with a jeweled coronet on her forehead, "For," said Ozma, "from this time forth, my dear, you must assume your rightful rank as a Princess of Oz, and being my chosen companion you must dress in a way befitting the dignity of your position."

Dorothy agreed, but felt that, despite all the finery, she'd always be the simple, unaffected little girl she had always been.

When it was time to summon Em and Henry, Ozma said, "I think it would be fitting, in receiving such distinguished guests, for us to sit in my Throne Room."

"Oh, they're not very 'stinguished, Ozma," said Dorothy. "They're just plain people, like me."

"Being your friends and relatives, Princess Dorothy, they are certainly distinguished," replied Ozma, with a smile.

After setting the Throne Room to receive very distinguished guests, Ozma asked, "Are you ready, Dorothy?"

"I am," replied Dorothy, "but I don't know whether Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are ready."

"That won't matter," declared Ozma. "The old life can have very little to interest them, and the sooner they begin the new life here the happier they will be. Here they come, my dear!"

Needless to say, Em and Henry were shocked to be transported to this place, especially considering the Lion and Tiger present. But Dorothy ran to them and embraced them.

"Don't be afraid," she said to them. "You are now in the Land of Oz, where you are to live always, and be comfer'ble an' happy. You'll never have to worry over anything again, 'cause there won't be anything to worry about."

After being welcomed by the Queen and her assembled subjects to their new home, and were being shown to their rooms.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were goin' to do?" asked Uncle Henry. "If I'd known about it, I'd 'a put on my Sunday clothes."

"I'll 'splain ever'thing as soon as we get to your rooms," promised Dorothy. "You're in great luck, Uncle Henry and Aunt Em, an' so am I! And oh! I'm so happy to have got you here, at last!"

As he walked by the little girl's side, Uncle Henry stroked his whiskers thoughtfully. "'Pears to me, Dorothy, we won't make bang-up fairies," he remarked.

"An' my back hair looks like a fright!" wailed Aunt Em.

"Never mind," returned the little girl, reassuringly. "You won't have anything to do now but to look pretty, Aunt Em; an' Uncle Henry won't have to work till his back aches, that's certain."

"Sure?" they asked, wonderingly, and in the same breath.

"Course I'm sure," said Dorothy. "You're in the Fairyland of Oz, now; an' what's more, you belong to it!"

As much as Em and Henry enjoyed the luxury and beautiful clothes, they weren't entirely comfortable with it. They missed their simple farm, except for the harsh weather that made growing a good crop almost impossible. This wasn't a problem in Oz, that had many thriving farms, so Ozma transported the entire farm from Kansas to Oz, setting it close to the palace, so Dorothy could regularly visit her aunt and uncle.

One can only imagine the surprise of the bank's representatives to arrive to take the farm to find it gone without a trace.

Not that there wasn't anything to be concerned about. Dorothy's old enemy, the Nome King, sought revenge, despite his advisers telling him that the last time he'd faced her, it went very badly for him, costing him a great deal, including his magic belt. Plus, he had enough to do managing his own kingdom.

His response was, "Please take General Crinkle to the torture chamber. There you will kindly slice him into thin slices. Afterward you may feed him to the seven-headed dogs."

Shortly, his advisers stopped giving him advice he didn't want to hear.

The Nome King gathered a great army. Most dangerous among the forces he'd gathered were the Phanfasms, fearsome, powerful, demonic, shape-shifting beings who lived to destroy all joy and happiness, to bring terror and misery, with Oz all that was standing between them and the world.

In other words, nothing Ozma and Dorothy couldn't handle.

The Queen and Princess turned Oz into a Utopia, ruling wisely, and having more adventures along the way. The magic Dorothy learned wasn't all Fairy Magic, as Oz wasn't entirely steeped in Celtic tradition, though that was certainly its basis. It drew a great deal from the Eastern practices of esoteric Buddhism and Hinduism, a result of Glinda's travels to visit the various divinities and resolve old matters that had long divided them.

So, it was more than Fairy Magic that Queen Ozma and Princess Dorothy would be teaching Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at Thelema's workout room to find mats on the floor, a few set up in a row with two apart from them for the instructors. Luna, being the one of the students with experience in what they were about to learn, sat on one of the mats and assumed a lotus position. Harry, Hermione, and Dora followed her lead, though, as they were not able to easily assume the lotus position, just sat with their legs crossed.<p>

Ozma sat facing them in the lotus position, while Dorothy lit candles around the room before standing beside her.

Ozma said, "Today we're introducing you to yoga. It's a group of physical, mental, and spiritual disciplines with the goal o helping you attain a permanent inner peace, but it will also help you attain physical fitness, as it's as much a physical workout as it is a spiritual practice. We're not going to make you a Yogi, today. That takes time. But, you'll eventually be able to do things like this."

Dorothy, gracefully, went into what looked like a pose similar to a dancer's, one foot, leaning forward slightly, with her other foot pulled back and lifted almost to the level of her head.

Dora watched, and said, "I could never do that."

"Of course, you can," said Ozma, "and you will."

"But, I'm so clumsy..."

"You're a shape shifter, so your body is constantly having to adjust to your form. You simply need to learn balance. You're also a Naga."

"That's my Animagus form, yeah."

"Patanjali, who compiled the Yoga Sutras, was an incarnation of Shesha, the Naga King. So, once you realize you _can _do these movements, you'll find it very natural for you. There are many forms of yoga, but what we'll be teaching you is a variation of Hatha yoga, though I understand some of you have learned Tantra, as well."

"Yeah," said Harry, "and Luna and I are planning on getting Hermione into it, as well. Dora already knows it."

"Very good. Hatha is built on posture, movement, and breathing techniques, and you've already studied the breathing techniques, and know about the chakras, kundalini, Shakti and Shiva, the channels, and some other things, so we won't have to repeat all that. Its purpose is preparation for the higher forms of meditation and yoga, to make you physically fit, and to bring your mind, body, and spirit into balance. You'll discover it will also help reduce stress."

"Something Hermione needs," said Harry, with a teasing smile to his best friend. "She's always stressing out."

"Look who's talking," Hermione shot back.

"I think you'll both find that beneficial," Ozma serenely replied. "Hatha yoga began when Lord Shiva, who, on an isolated island where he thought nobody would overhear him, gave the knowledge of it to the goddess Parvati. But, a fish, remaining perfectly still, overheard the entire discourse. Shiva, rather than being angry, made the fish a Siddha, a master who could teach others, renaming him Matsyendranaatha. Matsyendranaatha came across Chaurangi, a limbless man, and restored his arms, legs, hands, and feet just by looking at him. and taught him hatha yoga, whereupon Chaurangi became a Yogi. You have something to ask, Hermione."

Hermione looked a bit shocked. How did Ozma _know _she wanted to ask something? But she quickly remembered that this was _Ozma, _after all...

"That word you used... Siddha... Is there a connection between that and the Irish term for the Fae, the Sidhe?"

"They have a common root. The Fae were originally the Children of Danu, a Hindu Water Goddess, after all. The Indian, European, and Iranian languages and cultures share a common origin. Much of the history of human development is revealed in studying those languages, including the history of Divinities. Long, long, ago, the ancient gods had a bit of a falling out. That division created what became the cultures of the West and East, depending of which side in the conflict the people were loyal to. What became the Hindus supported the Devas in their conflict with what they called the Asuras. To the Hindus, the Devas were the benevolent supernatural beings who deposed the Asuras, the first gods; while the Asuras were impure, lesser, and primarily nature, beings. The Children of Danu were considered Asuras by the Hindus, driven out of India by the Devas.

"In Persia, however, were the Zoroastrians, the first Monotheists, who were a great influence on the Jews, Christians, and Muslims. To the Zoroastrians, the Ahura, as they called the Asuras, weren't malevolent, but angels, the primary servants of God, opposed to the Daevas, who came to be called Devi, and, eventually, Devils.

"Naturally, the Hindus and Buddhists thought their own Devas were the primary servants of God. No one asked God's opinion of the squabbles of the children, mortal and otherwise.

"Another tern for the Fae is Aos Si. The Norse Gods were called the Aesir, also rooted in the Asura. Odin came to Scandinavia from Asia.

"The Buddha sought to bring peace a reconciliation between the conflicting deities, as did Christ. Christ studied with the Asian Buddhists, the British Druids, anyone he could learn from, in addition to the traditional Jewish teachings. As a result, you'll notice that Christianity would come to share much in common with Hinduism and Buddhism. Even the Christian method of prayer, palms together over the heart chakra, is the Hindu and Buddhist way rather than any ancient Western way of praying.

"Glinda sought to further the work of the Buddha and Christ, so she visited the Devas. The result was a reconciliation, though everyone's respective mortal followers still need some work on that... The dark forces seek to destroy us all, you know, so the goal is to build what some call a Brotherhood of Man. Glinda forged alliances... We're going to see fulfillment of the terms of the treaty that forged the alliance between the Seelie Court and Naga shortly, in fact... And, she brought to Oz knowledge of the East, so Oz is now as much Eastern in its ways as Western, bringing us back to what we're doing, today."

"Um," said Hermione, "sorry for distracting from the yoga lesson."

"Don't be. You needed to learn this sooner or later. Your natural curiosity and desire to learn all you can made it sooner. That's one of the traits you share with Dorothy, here. She was _always _asking questions. That's one of the reasons you were drawn to each other. But, back to subject...

"Hatha yoga is a holistic path. It represents opposing energies: Hot and cold, male and female, positive and negative. We seek balance through asanas... that's physical postures... purification practices, controlled breathing, and the calming of the mind through relaxation and meditation. A key part is awakening Kundalini, but, again, you already know about that. You'll discover an increase in your muscle tone and energy, and energy is very important to magic, as that's mainly moving energy around. You'll find relief from muscle pain and stiffness, increased circulation, and your blood pressure will improve. Now, let's get started."

Dorothy gave them each a pair of gloves, that Harry noticed were weighted. He also noticed she'd put on a pair when they weren't looking. Ozma was putting a pair on her own dainty hands.

"These," said Dorothy, "are fitness gloves. The bottom will help prevent you from sliding on the mat. The top, as you've noticed, has a one pound weight in it, that'll help build muscle."

Dorothy put on some appropriate music, and Ozma began the session.

An hour later, Harry realized how out of shape he really was. Quidditch had given him an advantage over Hermione and Dora with balance, but nothing else. He thought that in an all out war between wizards and non-magicals, the non-magicals would win not just because of strength of numbers and better weapons, but their armies just plain being in better physical condition than their magical counterparts.

Through 22 postures and flow, he learned about muscles he didn't even know he had. Yoga was a genuine workout of _all _of them. While Ozma, in her soothing voice, explained and demonstrated, Dorothy helped them through the postures they were each having difficulty with.

Luna had no trouble with it, being a regular practitioner. Harry wasn't nearly as graceful as Luna or their instructors, but he felt accomplished by the end of the lesson. He could tell that Hermione and Dora did, too.

And _damn, _the girls' bodies glistening with sweat was... nice.

Dorothy brought them water, as they needed to rehydrate, and Ozma complimented them for how well they did. Harry noticed, after they had cooled down, that he felt more energized, and knew the others felt the same way.

Dorothy said, "Wait 'til we get to the _real _workouts we have planned for you. Don't worry, you'll be ready for the _really _muscle-building stuff when the time comes."

They went to the shower room connected to the workout room for a much-needed cleaning. Harry thought that _this _certainly demonstrated how much his life had changed in just a few short weeks, showering with five beautiful young women. Well, two of them were actually over a century old, but _physically _they were still young women...

* * *

><p>At the offices of the Daily Prophet in Diagon Alley, Rowena Vane was running on a lot of caffeine.<p>

She had a big story, other articles related to that big story, another big story relating to that one, and possibly yet another big story, depending on how this meeting went.

Present were Barnabas Cuffe, the Prophet's editor; several staff writers; correspondent Rita Skeeter; and, representing the Minister for Magic's office, Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister. Weasley's presence demonstrated how complex things had gotten with this story.

Rowena had something much simpler planned, a full-scale attack the likes of which only the Prophet could do. Then, Percy had to come by and complicate everything. Now she, and the Prophet, were in the middle of another damn power struggle.

It had started yesterday, when Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore had brought her documents that revealed that Xeno Loovegood's late wife Morgan was, in fact, the legendary Queen of Avalon, Morgan le Fay. He'd made it very clear how he wanted the story to be spun, as if the upcoming Wizengamot session where he would be pursuing his campaign against the Seelie Court hadn't made that clear enough. He sweetened the offer by mentioning it would give her the opportunity to take revenge on her old enemy Xeno Lovegood.

This morning, Elphias Doge of the Wizengamot, well known as one of Dumbledore's oldest and most loyal friends, came to the Prophet with an opinion piece he had written, despite the fact that the Prophet hadn't contacted him about the documents. Dumbledore had his strategy clearly planned in advance. The Prophet would, of course, print Doge's article in tomorrow's edition, which made even Rita Skeeter's most slanted articles look like unbiased journalism by comparison.

As for Rita, she refused to work on the main article. Given her history with Harry Potter and his friends, who had,at one point, kidnapped and blackmailed her, Rowena couldn't blame her for not wanting to provoke them, again.

Rita did, however, say she had an angle that no one else seemed to have noticed, and would be writing an article, accordingly. She wouldn't tell Rowena what it involved, saying she wanted to surprise her. Rowena was looking forward to seeing what Rita had come up with.

However, for stories with major implications for their world such as this, it had long been the policy of the Prophet to run them by the Minister for Magic's office. They sent Percy, who brought with him more records, and the opinion of the Minister's office.

This changed everything. Now, the Prophet was going to have to do something very unusual. They'd have to write a balanced story, damn it. The Chief Warlock wasn't going to like this. Hell, _she _didn't like it. But, Rowena Vane took solace in the fact that this made tomorrow's edition even bigger. And really, to her, that was what mattered most, selling issues of the Prophet.

"As you can see," said Percy at the end of his presentation, "we might well not have won the Grindelwald War without the help of the Seelie Court, Morgan le Fay, the Eastern European Veela, and the American Fae from Oz, in particular."

"We'll get all that in the main article," said Cuffe.

"Prominently?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. The Minister will be pleased. "

Vane said, "I take it that the Minister's position is pro-Seelie Court?"

"Not really. The Minister's position is anti-Voldemort."

Rowena Lestrange Vane smiled, even as her staff shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"Very good, Percy, you're learning. Now, if I could only get my staff to learn, as well. People, Voldemort is just a man. A powerful and deadly one, yes, but still a man. I knew him before he started his first takeover attempt." Turning her attention back to Percy, she said, "So, it's more a matter of the Minister wanting powerful allies, then."

"In part. There's also the matter of our _own _Queen. _She _has taken the Seelie Court as allies against Voldemort, and the Ministry of Magic is ultimately answerable to her. As the Statues state, _w__e _are responsible for preventing anything and anyone from our world causing problems for the muggles. As the attempted Death Eater attacks on London and Somerset demonstrated, we have failed in that responsibility. Therefore, she can take any steps necessary to deal with the situation. The Minister thinks it prudent not to antagonize her."

"And Dumbledore is risking doing that?"

"Yes, if he continues what he's doing. Our autonomy depends on our ability to manage our own affairs. That ability has already been brought into question. The Chief Warlock actively working against her efforts to _help _us with _our _dark wizard problem will just bring us under more scrutiny. You might be interested to know that Princess Dorothy of Oz, who was part of the group that gathered the intelligence on Grindelwald's fortress, then was part of the raiding team, also led the group that beat the Death Eaters at the bridge, two weeks ago."

"I _am _interested. We knew it was the Seelie Court, but didn't know, specifically, who."

"I can also tell you who rescued the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from Voldemort, himself, and who drove off the force of Death Eaters and giants from Somerset, the next day."

"That would make it tricky to fit it all on the front page, tomorrow..."

"The day after would be quite sufficient."

"Just in time for the Wizengamot and the public to read it before the session."

"Exactly."

"Consider it done. And Rita, you have an article for us?"

"Indeed I do," said Skeeter, handing Cuffe the article.

He read it, and said, "Interesting angle," before handing it to Vane.

"Isn't it, though? Morgan le Fay was Queen of Avalon, and her daughter goes to Hogwarts. While I don't know how Avalon chooses its monarchs, we may have the current Queen of Avalon attending our most prestigious school. Even if she isn't Queen, she's still Royalty, and a good friend of Harry Potter. Naturally, I'm wondering how close they actually are."

"You're not planning to insinuate they're romantically involved, are you?" Vane asked.

"No, I learned my lesson when it comes to Mr. Potter and his lady friends the last time around. It doesn't mean I'm not going to be fishing for it, of course. But, I want to be on Miss Lovegood's, or possibly Her Majesty's, good side. There's the usual danger of angering the Seelie Court aside from the danger from Hermione Granger, but I want her to be willing to grant me an interview for Witch Weekly when I contact her, tomorrow."

"Wouldn't she be likely to give her family's publications the exclusive?"

"Oh, the Quibbler can have the boring substance. Witch Weekly is about the gossip and celebrities. And, as of tomorrow, Hogwarts will have _two _celebrity students. And, they happen to be friends, at that. So, I'll be after some comments from Harry Potter about his dear friend whose family has been subjected to this campaign of the Headmaster's."

"And how do you plan on contacting Mr. Potter? He's not exactly the easiest person to find outside of Hogwarts."

"The same way I'll contact Luna. When digging into the Tonkses for the Luna article, I found _this _little bombshell. Everything was finalized just yesterday, when Dumbledore decided to call this emergency session." She handed Rowena a copy of a document. "I have a feeling the timing of the Wizengamot being called isn't a coincidence. My guess is the puppet has cut his strings."

Vane read the document, and said, "Interesting..." before handing it to Cuffe.

"I'm already writing the story for tomorrow's edition, if you're interested," Skeeter told Cuffe.

"Of course, I'm interested," said Cuffe. "Harry Potter is now the ward of one of our most interesting and mysterious families. That's news."

"A family that Dumbledore would strongly disapprove of, at that. He's hated Andromeda since she stepped foot in Hogwarts, and I can assure you the feeling is quite mutual. Oh, I'm not saying he wasn't going to go after the Fae at some point, anyway. But, he's had an unnatural interest in Harry Potter from the word go. The same day the Tonkses gain guardianship of Potter, Dumbledore decides to hand us dirt on the family they're closest to?"

"You really have it in for Dumbledore, don't you?"

"Who, me? Hold a grudge against the man who treated me like dirt through my school years because an old hat sorted me into the Snakepit? Perish the thought."

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was feeling rather tense.<p>

It seemed some of his staff had learned of the emergency Wizengamot session he'd scheduled, even though none were members of that august body. Presumably, one of Slughorn's contacts told him, and he told the others. So, Dumbledore was dealing with several complaints.

Slughorn, he expected. He always was a bit too friendly with the Fair Folk. Same with Flitwick, being part goblin. Sprout hadn't visited, but he knew he'd be hearing from her.

Who surprised him was Minerva, his most loyal Professor, besides Hagrid.

"I don't know why you're taking this course of action, Albus," she said.

"I assure you, Minerva, it's for the greater good."

"The Seelie Court has, so far, been nothing but helpful against Riddle... Stopping the bridge attack, rescuing Amelia, stopping the Death Eaters and giants at Somerset..." Minerva McGonagall would usually use the names for Tom Riddle most used in other company for their sake, but she never did with Albus. She'd first known Tom when she was a Hogwarts student. He had been just a year below her, an attractive, brilliant, skillful boy, but manipulative, with something very dark about him that put Minerva off. Therefore, she just couldn't see him in the more than human way most others did.

Dumbledore sighed. He couldn't explain how, despite appearances, those actions of the Fae weren't helpful against Tom, at all, since they threw Dumbledore's carefully laid plans into chaos. He couldn't tell her how all those deaths that would have resulted, however tragic they would have been, would have helped his plans progress. He _certainly _couldn't tell her his plans for Harry Potter, and how current events threatened to ruin them.

"Don't you dislike the Fae, Minerva? As I recall, you never had a high opinion of them."

"As a Scotswoman, I know it is unwise to provoke the Seelie Court unnecessarily, Albus."

"Ah, but it _is _necessary, Minerva. You'll understand after the Wizengamot session, Thursday. Here, have a lemon drop."

"Thank you, Albus," she said, and popped the potion-laced lemon drop into her mouth, as she had been long conditioned to do.

"I hope, for all our sakes, you're right, Albus."

"Am I not, usually?"

"Um... Of course, Albus. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"That's quite all right, Minerva."

Another surprise objector was Severus.

"Headmaster, I must advise against this."

"Severus, you must understand that, however difficult, the steps I am taking are necessary."

"It is _necessary _to turn powerful allies against the Dark Lord into enemies?"

"The Fae are not are friends, Severus."

"There's an old muggle Arabic proverb: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' They are the Dark Lord's enemies."

"We cannot compromise with such dark beings as the Fae."

"Yet, we let the Unseelie Court have control of our money."

"A mistake made, long ago. And it isn't the Unseelie Court we are needing to confront."

"No, it's the _friendlier, nicer, _Court you're seeking to make our enemies."

"What if I were to tell you that Andromeda Black-Tonks has gained guardianship of Harry Potter?"

Snape's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Has she really done so?"

"Yes. Everything was finalized, yesterday. Harry... left the loving home of the Weasleys and is now with... _them."_

"Hmm... Then, I'd say there may be hope for the boy, yet. Though, I don't see how she can reverse all these years of stupidity in the short time she has to do it. He's certainly well protected, now."

"Severus, you _know _who she is, _what _she is."

"A powerful friend and ally, if you allow her to be."

"She's a dark witch, _and _a Fae."

"And much more. She's Flamel's heir, and Europe's leading Alchemist... Sorry if that's a sore spot, for you, but it's true."

"You think I'm upset over _that?"_

"No, but it _should _prove to you that there _are _people who know a bit more than you do in certain fields, and that their knowledge in their fields of expertise is worth tapping. Add to that, she knows the Dark Lord better and more intimately than anyone not on his side."

"_Very _intimately, as I understand," Dumbledore said, with contempt

"Indeed, and yet she escaped him. What you need to accept is just because someone has extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts, they are not necessarily evil. You know very well that the Dark Arts are more than just curses. There have been many honorable witches and wizards who have used what is classified as the Dark Arts to help Mankind. I could mention some of your _own _skills."

"Legilemency, wandless magic... While I acknowledge that those are, technically, listed as among the Dark Arts, it's hardly the same thing as what _that _woman does. And, she has _Harry..."_

"And woe be to anyone who seeks to do him harm. She will protect him with all her considerable power and ability from those who seek to kill him."

Well yes, Dumbledore thought, that was a large part of the _problem. _But, he couldn't tell Severus, or anyone else, that Harry's death was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.

"Severus, I think I have sufficiently demonstrated that I know what I'm doing. You'll understand my actions have all been for the greater good when I am done."

After Severus left, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He needed to relax, so he began the breathing techniques with the intent of meditating.

Then he felt it, a presence he should never have felt, again. Then, he heard her voice.

"_How doth the little busy bee improve each shining hour, and gather honey all the day from every opening flower! How skilfully she builds her cell! How neat she spreads the wax! And labors hard to store it well with the sweet food she makes. In works of labor or of skill, I would be busy too; for Satan finds some mischief still for idle hands to do. In books, or work, or healthful play, let my first years be passed, that I may give for every day Some good account at last."_

He opened his eyes, and there she stood.

Morgan le Fay, just as he remembered her. Except she was nude, and radiant, surrounded by a blue aura.

They were still in his office, or so it appeared. She clearly wasn't a ghost, as ghosts were pale, and she was very lifelike.

She said, "Personally, I prefer Alice's version. _How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile on every golden scale! How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws! _Clever sense of humor, she had, even at seven."

"Of course, you'd prefer that," he replied. "I dare say the decline of England's moral fiber began with Alice."

"Don't take it so personally, Bumblebee."

"It seems I've fallen asleep, and am dreaming."

"You're not dreaming. You're in a trance state."

"And you couldn't bother to cover yourself?"

"I _could _have. But, why should I consider that I might offend your sensibilities since you have never had any concerns about offending me and mine. Interesting thing... We enter the Afterlife wearing the same thing we were when we entered _this _world... Well, you'll find out, soon enough. You'll have something to clothe yourself with if you feel the need, though."

"Speaking of which, you're dead."

"I'm as dead as it's _possible_ for me to be. Remember when I told you about the Secret Chiefs? That you insisted didn't exist? I got a promotion, along the way. So much for rest... I've got more work now than ever, though Merlin is happy for the help. I _would _quote a famous movie to illustrate this situation, but you don't watch those, so it would be rather pointless."

"I suppose these Secret Chiefs oppose my plans to remove Harry from your old lovers?"

"They do, but that's not the only reason for my visit, or even the main one."

"Then why are you intruding?"

"Albus, I _did _tell you I would always watch over my daughter."

"Unfortunately for her, you're in no position to do anything."

"You think so? Albus, I had hoped, after we took down Grindelwald together, that you'd moved past your old petty fears and hatreds."

"I do not fear your kind, nor are my issues with your kind petty."

"You tell yourself that. I suppose after lying to yourself so often, it made it easy to lie to those who trusted you."

"I have not lied to them, merely withheld truths. There's a difference."

"And violating people's minds to force them to do your will? Tampering with their memories?"

"I am simply removing troubling memories that would lead to future harm. I am simply guiding them to the right and good path."

"God granted us free will, and you're correcting that error?"

"I do not have to justify my actions to the likes of _you."_

Morgan paused, and said, "Not to me, no. So, I'll give you a warning. Continuing on your current path will lead to disaster for you. Leave my daughter alone. Leave Harry Potter alone. Leave the Blessed Grove alone."

"The Gentle One will be stopped."

"Do you even know who she is?"

"I know there's a prophecy, and what it relates to. That is enough."

Morgan couldn't help herself. She laughed. "You're inviting a wrath far beyond anything you can possibly prepare for."

"I know my cause is righteous."

"You'll learn, Albus. You'll learn. Do you know how Oz's wicked Witch of the West fell?"

"She was melted with a bucket of water by a mere seven year old muggle farm girl."

"Oh, there was more to it than that, and much more to that 'mere seven year old muggle farm girl.' You see, in Oz, a Witch isn't just any female who can do magic. There are a _lot _of those in Oz. There, Witch is a title, a position. She has jurisdiction over a region of Oz, North, South, East, and West. Close to a century ago, the East and West were ruled by very evil Witches. While they did try to be allies in a failed conquest of Oz, they were primarily rivals.

"While the wicked Witch of the East was a cruel tyrant to the Munchkins, the Little People of the East, she was, ironically, part of what was keeping the ambitions of the wicked Witch of the West in check. The West had become a dark, despoiled, and miserable land under the wicked Witch of the West's rule. She had great power. She was filled with dark magic. She had a telescopic eye that allowed her to see for miles and miles. She commanded fearsome armies of wolves, crows, and bees. She had a cap that allowed her to summon and command the Winged Monkeys three times. Plus, she had her army of conscripted Winkies, the Little People of the West that she had enslaved.

"Despite all that, though, she was unable to conquer all of Oz. She thought she needed just one more thing, and that was in the hands, or rather on the feet, of the wicked Witch of the East, a pair of silver slippers containing very powerful magic. She thought that with that, combined with all her other abilities and magical possessions, _and _her armies, she could finally challenge even Glinda. Not that she would have faced Glinda in a one on one duel, of course. Even Sauron, himself, never challenged Glinda to a one on one fight."

"Sauron?" asked Dumbledore, confused.

"_Very _ancient history, and a _true _Dark Lord, but that's another story... The wicked Witch of the West became obsessed with gaining the silver slippers. The wicked Witches of the East and West had enslaved half of Oz and still sought to do the same with the rest of it. But, it had been said, the people would be delivered, and Oz would be freed, by a Witch who fell from the sky.

"One day, there was a great storm, the likes of which Oz rarely saw. With it was something Oz _never _saw, a tornado. The tornado was carrying a small one-room house. In it was a very special girl from a place called Kansas who had been marked by the fairies at birth, whose first name meant Gift of the Gods, and whose last name represented the strong tropical winds of the sorts of storms she brings, Dorothy Gale.

"Her first act upon arriving in Oz was to accidentally crush the wicked Witch of the East with her house."

"Her fist kill," said Dumbledore, "at the age of seven."

"As I said, it was an accident, though a very lucky one. She stepped outside her house, to be greeted by adults who were about the same size she was, the Munchkins. They wore blue, all of them. There was a little woman with them, dressed in white with red trim. The woman bowed to Dorothy, addressing her as 'most noble Sorceress,' welcoming her to the land of the Munchkins. She thanked Dorothy for killing the wicked Witch of the East, and freeing the Munchkins from bondage.

"Well, you can imagine Dorothy's surprise at being called a Sorceress and told she'd just killed someone. The child had never killed anything in her life. While she'd been marked by the Fae, she was completely unaware of this magical world she was a part of, an orphan living with her aunt and uncle, and not having a good life of it. Sound familiar?"

"Perhaps."

"In this case, it wasn't her aunt and uncle that were cruel, unlike someone's you are 'perhaps' reminded of, but the world they lived in. The Kansas prairie in the late 19th and early 20th Century was a harsh place to live. Anyway, Dorothy was dismayed when she was shown proof that she'd just killed someone, the wicked Witch of the East's feet sticking out from under the house.

"The woman introduced herself as the Witch of the North, and explained that there were four Witches in Oz, including the wicked Witch of the West and Glinda the Good, Witch of the South. When the sun emerged, and the light shined down on the late wicked Witch of the East's body, the body dissolved, leaving the silver slippers. Dorothy was given those, which she took inside the house. The dress and shoes she was wearing had been damaged from being in the tornado, so she changed into a blue and white dress, and tried on the silver slippers, which re-shaped themselves to fit her.

"Now, as I said, each Witch rules a quarter of Oz. In Oz, Witches, and _only _Witches, wear white, trimmed in the color of whichever region is their dominion. The North's color is purple, the West's yellow, the South's red, and the East's blue. So, when Dorothy stepped out of the house wearing white and blue, and the silver slippers, she had unknowingly taken the position of Witch of the East, and the responsibilities that went with it, recognized as such by all in Oz. But, that's what happens when you're a Child of Destiny in a Fairyland. And, of course, there was the matter of what she was destined to do. To that end, the Witch of the North kissed Dorothy's forehead, leaving a mark that would be recognized by everyone, and would magically protect her from direct attacks from the enemy she was destined to face. That should also sound familiar."

"If you're implying that Dorothy Gale should mentor Harry Potter, that is out of the question."

"Afraid he might learn something useful from someone who has been through what he's dealing with? But, the reason I'm telling you this has nothing to do with Harry, at least directly. Dorothy's Journey had begun, and she had many adventures. Along the way, she learned what her destined task was. She had to kill the wicked Witch of the West. This was an especially horrible thought to her. Accidentally killing someone because the house you happened to be in landed on that person is one thing, a freak accident. But, having to go do it deliberately... That was a bit much to a gentle little girl who never wanted to hurt anyone.

"She had gained companions along the way, that she had helped, a Scarecrow, a Tin Woodsman, and a Lion. With them, she learned wisdom, compassion, and courage. While she had no desire to kill the wicked Witch of the West, her adversary would force the issue. The wicked Witch of the West saw, at last, the opportunity she had long craved, to gain the silver slippers.

"She sent her army of wolves, then her army of crows, then her army of bees against the four. Each army, in turn, was slaughtered. She then sent her army of Winkies, but, being badly treated slaves, they weren't about to risk death for her. They broke rank and fled when the Lion roared at them.

"Finally, she used the golden cap to summon the Winged Monkeys, this being the third and last time she could do so. _This _army was successful. They tore apart the Scarecrow and Tin Woodsman, leaving them in the woods, and brought Dorothy, her dog Toto, and the Lion to the wicked Witch's castle. They were careful not to harm Dorothy, seeing the protective mark on her forehead.

"The wicked Witch saw the mark, too, and knew she couldn't risk a direct attack on the girl. That, however, didn't mean she couldn't enslave her, as she did everyone and everything in the West. She had the Lion caged, with the intent of starving him into submission, having the idea that it would be fun to make him pull her chariot when she was travelling. Each day, she would come to the cage and ask the Lion if he was ready to be trussed up like a horse, and each day, he would refuse, and tell her he would bite her if she came too close.

"Dorothy didn't like being enslaved, of course, but that wasn't her main concern. Two of her friends were torn apart and left in the woods. Another was caged. The poor Winkies were enslaved. The wicked Witch was watching her closely, waiting for the opportunity to steal the silver slippers and enslave all of Oz. And, only _she _could help. It was down to her.

"Dorothy was just a little girl, but she was a very observant and resourceful one. She noticed the wicked Witch avoided the dark. As the Winkies had no loyalty to her, they did nothing to prevent Dorothy from roaming the castle under the cloak of darkness. This allowed her to not only know her way around the castle, but to sneak food to the Lion, allowing him to keep up his strength. She noticed the wicked Witch avoided water, so the only time she removed the silver slippers was when she was bathing, and the Witch would not approach. The wicked Witch's cruelty to animals revealed another secret. When the Witch struck Toto with her umbrella, Toto responded by biting her. The wicked Witch of the West didn't bleed, for she _had _no blood in her body.

"You see, for every gain of dark magical power the wicked Witch of the West had achieved, there was a price. The telescopic eye that allowed her to see over vast distances had robbed her of her night vision, leaving her blind when it was too dark. The dark magics she had filled herself with had cost her all her body fluids, so the dark magic was literally _all _that was sustaining her. And now, the silver slippers she had coveted were so close, yet she had lost her armies of wolves, crows, and bees, and her ability to summon the Winged Monkeys, to get them.

"Finally, she set a trap for Dorothy, causing her to trip and lose one of the slippers, which the wicked Witch placed on her own foot, declaring that she now had half the power, and would soon gain the rest. Dorothy was, in a word, pissed. Her anger has always been a challenge for her to control. Giving no thought to the possible consequences, just being angry and knowing the Witch was vulnerable to water, she took a bucket of it and drenched her adversary.

"She knew the Witch feared water, and was vulnerable to it, but didn't know it would be fatal. She could just watch helplessly as the wicked Witch of the West melted before her, telling her the castle was now hers before being reduced to a brown, shapeless mass spreading all over the kitchen floor.

"Not that Dorothy was one to dwell on these things. What was done was done. She drew another bucket of water and threw it over the... sludge, then took a broom and swept it out the door. She picked up the silver slipper, cleaned it, dried it with a cloth, and put it back on her own foot. Then, she freed the Lion, called the Winkies to her and told them they were no longer slaves, and got their help to rescue the Scarecrow and Tin Woodsman, putting them back together. Oh, and she was now Witch of the West as well as East, and owned the golden cap. After using it a few times over the course of several more adventures, she and Glinda freed the Winged Monkeys.

"As you see, the wicked Witch of the West had tremendous power and resources. But, she had a single-minded obsession with gaining _one thing, _and that cost her _everything._ Her efforts to gain that one thing cost her her armies, her resources, and finally, her life."

"And your point is?"

Morgan sighed, and said, "If I was physical now, I'd have a splitting headache... Albus... Have you noticed that everyone who can offer you good advice has told you not to continue what you're doing in pursuit of _one thing?"_

"Elphias Doge supports me on this. There are others who have complete faith in me."

"Elphias Doge is a sycophant! Fine, do as you will, and don't say you weren't warned. Something I _do _need to mention since my daughter is a student here..."

"For now."

"For now. One of those adventures Dorothy and her friends had on their way to Glinda involved the Lion slaying a giant spider that was terrorizing a forest. I understand you have a whole colony of them in the forest, nearby."

"What of it?"

"You have... a _colony... _of giant man-eating _spiders... _close to a populated village and a school full of children. Have you not considered that might not be the _smartest idea in the world?"_

"The oldest is a friend of Hagrid's. He raised it from a baby..."

"You people really _don't _have any common sense... And, this is coming from someone who's been to _Wonderland..._ There's a difference between believing in yourself and becoming a delusional madman, Albus. As Hitler demonstrated in those last months when he became _completely _delusional, such people will inevitably fall, but can do a lot of damage, first."

"I know, which is why putting an end to Tom is more important than anything."

"Delusional madmen also tend to completely miss the point when someone is telling them something."

"I know that. There's just no reasoning with Tom."

Dumbledore heard the moving staircase, below, that led to his office activating. Someone was coming, who knew the password.

He blinked, shaking himself out of his trance.

Morgan was still there.

There was a knock on his office door.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Morgan.

He asked the portraits who was on the other side. He was told it was Professor Sprout. He sighed.

"Could you at least allow me the courtesy of a private meeting with one of my staff?" he asked Morgan.

She smiled, and answered, "All right, but behave yourself," before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Despite her mentor's reassurances, Minerva McGonagall was worried. She had heard stories of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts as a child in Scotland. They were many things, the Fae. They controlled the forces of nature. In many ways, they <em>were <em>forces of nature. She couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that Albus was courting disaster.

She decided to visit one of her oldest friends, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures.

He was standing outside his hut close to the Forbidden Forest. Storm clouds were gathering, Minerva noticed. They chatted for a bit, before she told him of her concerns.

"Dumbledore's a great man," said Hagrid. "He knows what he's doin', rest assured."

"As I told Albus, I hope so, for all our sakes."

"Mm hmm," Hagrid nodded. Despite his words, Minerva could tell Hagrid was worried, as well.

He looked at the ominous darkening clouds, and motioned towards the Forbidden Forest.

"It's changin' out there. There's a storm comin', Minerva. We all best be ready when she does."


	22. Longbottom Hall

A/N: Regarding where Neville is from, fans from both Yorkshire and Lancashire lay claim to him, and both have very good arguments. So, I'm splitting the difference. Folks who are familiar with Lancashire might think the description of Longbottom Hall seems familiar. That's because I'm modeling it on Leighton Hall, as that's what one thinks of when it comes to mansions in north England. Similarly, I modeled Potter House on a house in Kensington; and Thelema on two Frank Lloyd Wright designed houses in the US, Fallingwater in Stewart Township, Pennsylvania, and Ennis House in Los Angeles. You may have seen the latter in movies and TV shows such as _Blade Runner _and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _(Angel's house in Sunnydale). It just seemed the kind of place Andromeda would make her home. :)

Speaking of Buffy, some of you will recognize a certain group in Devon.

While there wasn't a historical Charles Longbottom or Cassius Malfoy involved in the events leading to the Battle of Bosworth Field, there really _was _Joan le Strange.

Some other things described are, minus the involvement of wizards, very real, as well.

Dr. Fu Manchu created by Sax Rohmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**Longbottom Hall**

"Do you begin to see, then, what kind of world we are creating? It is the exact opposite of the stupid hedonistic Utopias that the old reformers imagined. A world of fear and treachery and torment, a world trampling and being trampled upon, a world that will grow not less but more merciless as it refines itself. Progress in our world will be progress towards more pain. The old civilizations claimed they were founded on love or justice. Ours is founded upon hatred. In our world there will be no emotions except fear, rage, triumph, and self-abasement. Everything else we shall destroy - everything."

-George Orwell, _1984_

* * *

><p>After their shower following their first yoga session, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Dora, Dorothy, and Ozma joined Andy, Ted, and Xeno for lunch. Afal had already returned to Longbottom Hall, where Harry, Luna, Hermione, and, as Harry's bodyguard, Dora, would be visiting Neville.<p>

Harry had made a floo call to Neville the previous day, asking if there was a convenient time they could get together and talk. He needed to bring Neville up to date on recent events, and tell him some things he thought Neville needed to know, such as the prophecy they'd raided the Department of Mysteries for. If Voldemort had chosen a different target that Halloween night in 1981, Neville would have been the prophecy's subject, the Boy Who Lived.

Harry also wanted to see if they could arrange another way to keep in contact with Ron without tipping off Dumbledore besides via Hermione, since it was only a matter of time before the Headmaster learned of her involvement with what Harry was up to. Bill was going to visit Fred and George to learn where they stood, and, if it was favorable to all parties, arrange another method of communication with Ron.

As it turned out, Neville had wanted to contact Harry, to bring him up to date on _his _activities, with some information he thought _Harry _needed to know. So, a visit to Neville's home was scheduled. Andy was giving them instructions.

"Dress nicely, but informally. You're just going for a visit, a tour of the grounds, and tea, after all. Be open with Augusta Longbottom. Be yourself, but very respectful. Augusta's a hard woman, but honest and good. She's an ally you'll need in the Wizengamot."

"She's a member?" asked Harry.

"Of course, and a highly respected one. Dumbledore's charms won't work with her, nor will he be able to intimidate her. She's... a classic Lancashire matriarch would be the best way to describe her."

"What's that mean? All I really know about the north is my Uncle Vernon hated everyone from there, which says something good about them, I think."

Ted said, "It means she's a stone cold hard-ass."

Andy snickered, and said, "I was going to say that your typical Lancashire matriarch has seen her family through wars and all the other challenges life has thrown at them with a grim lipped determination. They're very strong. But yes, she's also a stone cold hard-ass."

Hermione asked, "Even more than Professor McGonagall?"

Harry asked, "You're calling your favorite Professor a stone cold hard-ass?"

"She wouldn't be Professor McGonagall if she wasn't, Harry."

"True..."

Xeno said, "In answer to your question, yes, more than Minerva McGonagall. They were both in the year ahead of me at Hogwarts. They were friends, but Augusta was always the more stern of the two."

Hermione said, "I keep forgetting how old you actually are. You don't look it."

"Morgan was even older, and she _never _looked it. One of the perks of being Fae."

The mention of Morgan's name, and that other bit of information, reminded Harry of something he'd been wondering, and was going to ask Luna about, later. But now, he needed to focus on the subject at hand.

"So, what should I _tell _her? How much should I keep... confidential?"

Andy replied, "You can keep the details of your love life confidential, since she wouldn't want to hear them, anyway. Other than that, tell her everything."

"Everything? What Dumbledore's doing? What _we're _doing?"

"Yes. She can be trusted, and she needs to know so _she'll_ know how and when to act. I know Dumbledore has grilled keeping important information secret from people who can help into your head for years, but his doing so hasn't exactly been in your best interests, has it?"

"No, definitely not."

"Don't worry about some of the things that make you feel vulnerable. As I said, she's a good woman. She's had to deal with a _lot _of bad things over the years. She won't compromise you, to anyone."

"Well... She's not going to be the only one of Neville's relatives there. His Uncle Algie will be there, too."

"Algie?" Andy asked, looking thoughtful. "Interesting."

"You know him?"

"We respect each other. By all means, be open with him, as well. Another thing Augusta Longbottom can do for you is apply some pressure with the Daily Prophet."

"How?"

"The Prophet was founded by the Lestrange family. It's publisher, Rowena Vane, was born a Lestrange. Oh, don't worry, she's not pro-Voldemort, very _anti-_Voldemort, in fact. Unfortunately, she's also very anti-_me."_

Ted added, "Rowena Vane finds us very dark and scandalous. And far too sexy."

"However, the Longbottoms and Lestranges were allied families going back centuries. Rowena's brothers doing what they did to Frank and Alice Longbottom was, aside from the obvious, a betrayal of a centuries long family alliance. Augusta will feel the Lestrange family has a debt of honor to pay to the Longbottom family."

"And," asked Hermione, "Rowena Vane would feel the need to honor that?"

Xeno answered, "Most definitely. She's _very _ashamed of the dishonor her brothers brought to the family name."

* * *

><p>Given his love for plants, Neville Longbottom understood the importance of roots, not just the plants he grew, but his own.<p>

The roots of the Longbottoms in north England were in the Norman Invasion. Despite what the Malfoys wanted people to think, the Longbottoms, not them, were the most important British magical family rooted in the Normans. William de Percy, a companion of William the Conqueror, was nicknamed Algernon. The name was revived in the 15th century for his descendant Henry Percy, and adopted into other families connected to them, such as the Longbottoms. Neville had a great-uncle named Algernon, though he just called him Uncle Algie. The Percys and Longbottoms were Lords in Yorkshire, the Longbottom name originating from the long valley in west Yorkshire where they were first seated.

Being Lords in Yorkshire wasn't always pleasant. The Norman invasion faced stiff opposition from this region, resulting in a bloody and brutal crackdown from William the Conqueror. The death toll resulting from what would be called the Harrying of the North was over 100,000. The Normans' scorched earth policy laid waste and depopulated much of the land, the Norman strategy being that anyone who survived the first massacre would be starved to death in the Winter. The land was salted to destroy its productivity for decades, the survivors reduced to cannibalism.

Then, there were the wars between England and Scotland. Just decades before the Normans arrived, one such conflict led to the founding of Hogwarts. The Anglo-Saxons and Celts had been enemies for centuries. The Celtic King Arthur's primary enemies had been the Saxons, and this continued after the Anglo-Saxons had taken what became England, with the Celts holding Scotland, Wales, and Ireland. A raid on the Scottish border led to a terrifying retaliation from the sorceress known as the Ravenclaw. North England came to fear the Ravenclaw's armies with their blue and silver standard depicting a black eagle, her ravens and crows that would darken the sky, and the silver eyed eagle that led them, the Ravenclaw, herself. English wizards and muggle Lords alike feared a personal visit from the silver eyed eagle, who would take the form of a beautiful, nearly naked (and sometimes more than nearly) Ravenclaw, her body painted blue, in the old Celtic warrior tradition.

Godric Gryffndor and his friend and companion, Salazar Slytherin, were called upon to defend England. While they were determined to stop her campaign against the English, they understood her reasons, as England had attacked her people, first. It was a fellow Celtic witch, the Blessed Hufflepuff of Wales, that negotiated peace. The four agreed to found a school for magic that would teach witches and wizards from all of Britain, in a place in Scotland selected by the Ravenclaw, belonging to the Seelie Court, who would allow the wizards use of the land.

Knowing the fickle nature of people, and having been taught by history that later generations might not feel the need to abide by agreements their ancestors made, Gryffindor and Slytherin agreed to the conditions the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the Seelie Court placed regarding the magical mortals' use of the land that was now known as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and the Forbidden Forest. Slytherin, believing any violations of the agreements would come in the form of muggle armies, built a chamber, where he placed what he saw as the most valuable magical tomes items, and records that he thought future generations would need, with a basilisk to defend it, and the school itself, if need be.

Hufflepuff was of the opinion that wizards would be more direct in their violation, and acted on a prophecy of the Ravenclaw, creating the Blessed Grove. There, she planted an apple tree from seed from Avalon, itself. With the Ravenclaw's help, she enchanted the tree so that all trees grown from its seed, and all trees grown from their seeds, continuing perpetually through the generations, would share the soul of the first tree, a newborn Dryad she named Afal. Hufflepuff raised Afal as though she were her own child, and gave her a special task. She would be a guardian, but a different kind than Salazar's basilisk. She was the protector of the knowledge of the Founders, and would act if those given charge of their school violated their intents. When such a time came, the Gentle One would come.

Godric Gryffindor took a different approach. He realized that, despite the Anglo-Saxon conquest, the language and culture they had imposed, and the name of their country being England, the English people were still primarily British Celts. He felt they shouldn't see themselves as a different race than the Scottish, Welsh, and Cornish people, that they were all _British. _To that end, he sought to build on a single British heritage, and looked to the reign of King Arthur for inspiration.

He went with the Ravenclaw to Avalon, to visit her ancestor Morgan le Fay, to get her blessing for what he wanted to do, form a magical order of knights modeled on Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. From there, he founded the Knights of Walpurgis, a chivalric Order of wizards and witches dedicated to protecting Britain and making certain the old ways and knowledge were never lost. As was customary for secret societies, he took a new name for when he was acting as Grand Master, Lord Leo, a tradition that would be kept by his successors. He fashioned an ornate golden sceptre topped with a representation of a lion's head that would be held by the Order's Grand Master, signifying the office he held.

The Order of Walpurgis served magical Britain well for centuries, until it was dissolved following a dispute several members had with its final Grand Master, Lord Voldemort. Those loyal to Voldemort became his first Death Eaters.

What Lord Voldemort did with Gryffindor's sceptre was unknown, though former members of the Knights of Walpurgis such as Andromeda Black-Tonks were certain he didn't destroy it. He seemed very attached to it.

The founding of Hogwarts brought peace between the English and Scottish magi, and kept them, for the most part, out of later wars between the two countries. That said, magi in Yorkshire were still affected by those, being so close to the border. It was another series of conflicts in which the House of Longbottom would play a major role, though, the Wars of the Roses.

The Wars of the Roses between the House of Lancaster and the House of York, so named because of the emblems of the rival Houses, the Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York, contending for the English throne naturally saw some battles in Yorkshire. Ironically, it was the House of Lancaster that was based in York. The House of York was based in London.

The House of Lancaster was founded by John of Gaunt, a son of King Edward III, who became the richest, most powerful, and most hated man in England. After his death, he became the most honored. He didn't have many victories on the battlefield, was often blamed for the various problems during the reign of his nephew, King Richard II, and had offended many nobles by taking his long time mistress as his third wife, Katherine Swynford, the sister-in-law of his close friend Geoffrey Chaucer, writer of _The Canterbury Tales, _and someone not considered of high enough birth. He angered those nobles even more by legitimizing the children they had before their marriage. But, he was the man who worked to keep England united, negotiating peace when it seemed the country would fall into civil war.

After his death, it did. The usurper who seized the throne from Richard II was John's oldest son, Henry of Bolingbroke, who imprisoned and later murdered Richard II and had himself crowned King Henry IV. His son, Henry V, revived the conflict with France known as the Hundred Years' War in part to keep the nobles who saw him and his father as usurpers too busy to revolt against him, as they had against his father. His experience fighting these rebellions served him well in France, where he won a great many victories, forcing France to recognize him as heir-apparent to their throne. His sudden death at the age of 35, however, left his infant son on the throne as King Henry VI.

Centuries before, the great wizard Merlin had written many prophesies. Among them was one about Gaul, the land that became France, saying that it would be threatened, but would be saved by a Maid from the borders of Lorraine. The prophecy was fulfilled by St. Joan of Arc.

Henry VI, born as the heir to two kingdoms, lived to see it all lost. The French, under the inspiring leadership of St. Joan, turned the tide of the Hundred Years' War. Losing the war drove Henry VI into insanity. He recovered, in time, but that, and the economic problems resulting from the massive debts the failed war in France had produced, led many of the nobles to back Richard, the Duke of York, who had a better hereditary claim to the throne than the House of Lancaster did.

The result was thirty more years of war. During Henry's bouts of insanity, his wife, Queen Margaret, a niece of the French King Charles VII, ruled as regent. One such bout saw Henry laughing and singing while the Second Battle of St. Albans raged. Given how often Henry's madness happened, she wound up leading the House of Lancaster through much of the Wars of the Roses. Some would say that Henry's incapacity was caused by sorcery. The Malfoys, who sided with the House of Lancaster, have, for centuries, accused the Longbottoms, who sided with the House of York, of being responsible. But, that's a question no one has the true answer to, except possibly the Longbottoms.

The Duke of York had been killed in battle, but his son, Edward, took over leadership, deposed Henry VI, and was crowned King Edward IV, with Henry, Margaret, and their son, also named Edward, fleeing to exile in Scotland. Within a few years, Henry was captured and imprisoned in the Tower of London.

However, Edward IV had a falling out with one of his most powerful supporters that had been instrumental in his rise to the throne, his cousin Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick. Feeling betrayed and insulted by the king he had put into power, Neville formed a secret alliance with Margaret to restore Henry to the throne, and married his daughter, Anne Neville, who had been betrothed to Edward IV's brother Richard, Duke of Gloucester, to Henry's and Margaret's son. He then forced Edward IV into exile, just as he'd help do years earlier to Henry, and restored Henry VI to the throne. Deposing and crowning two kings gave Neville the nickname the Kingmaker. However, the years of hiding followed by years of captivity had taken their toll on Henry, who wasn't exactly capable of effective rule to begin with. So, the _true _ruler of England was now Richard Neville.

His power was only to last six months. Neville overreached, declaring war on Burgundy, which then assisted Edward IV in his bid to reclaim the throne. Richard Neville was killed by Edward IV in the Battle of Barnet, with Henry VI's more capable son, Prince Edward, killed following his capture a few weeks later. Prince Edward's wife, Anne Neville, was then married to Edward IV's brother, Richard, to whom she had previously been betrothed. Henry VI died a few weeks later in prison.

Queen Margaret was kept prisoner for a few years before being ransomed by her cousin, King Louis XI of France, where she lived her remaining years as a poor relation to the king. She was entombed next to her parents in Angers Cathedral, but her remains were removed and scattered by revolutionaries who ransacked the cathedral during the French Revolution.

Edward IV, with all the direct Lancaster line gone, was now able to rule in peace, the only remaining challenger from the Lancasters being the young Henry Tudor. Henry Tudor's claim as the heir of Lancaster and therefore to the throne was through his mother, Margaret Beaufort, a great-granddaughter of John of Gaunt and his third wife, Katherine Swynford, the mistress he married and had fathered children with, who he legitimized after the marriage. Thus, Henry's claim was considered tenuous, given the questionable legitimacy of the Beaufort line. He was therefore considered little threat to the House of York.

Edward IV's own choice of wife, Elizabeth Woodville, had caused much controversy, itself, his decision to marry her being what began the rift between him and Richard Neville, who Edward eventually killed in battle, and whose daughter, Anne, was now married to Edward's brother Richard, Duke of Gloucester. Edward's and Elizabeth's mutual friend, the wizard Charles Longbottom, strongly supported the union, however.

Edward IV's death at the age of 40 was sudden and mysterious. He quickly fell to an increasing number of ailments that his doctor, a friend of Richard's named Cassius Malfoy, couldn't seem to cure. He just got sicker and sicker. Knowing he was dying, and with his oldest son and heir only 12, with Cassius Malfoy always at his side, he named his brother Richard as Protector to serve as regent until his son, soon to be King Edward V, came of age.

As soon as Edward IV was dead, Richard and Malfoy quickly disposed of potential allies to the young new king, and secured Edward V and his younger brother in the Tower of London, supposedly to protect them. Richard then declared his brother's marriage to Elizabeth wasn't valid, claiming Edward IV had been contracted to marry one Eleanor Butler, and therefore Edward's and Elizabeth's children were illegitimate. He and Malfoy made certain he had enough support in Parliament to where it didn't matter that, in all those years, no one had mentioned this supposed marriage contract before then. Parliament declared him the rightful king, as Richard III. A pair of killing curses from Malfoy insured Longbottom wouldn't be able to rescue the young princes and restore Edward V to the throne.

Charles Longbottom swore revenge on the child murderer Malfoy, took Edward IV's widow Elizabeth and her daughters under his protection, and helped her organize an alliance with Margaret Beaufort and her son, Henry Tudor. Henry was then betrothed to the oldest daughter, Elizabeth of York, named for her mother, and swore to unite the Houses of Lancaster and York.

Henry arrived in Pembrokeshire in Wales, his birthplace, with a small force of French and Scots. Wales had always been a Lancaster stronghold, and Henry's Welsh roots helped gain him strong support, there, and he recruited more troops and archers to his cause.

Charles thought that, had Richard III been a wizard, the Sorting Hat would have had difficulty deciding on which house to place him in. He had the qualities of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, brave and daring, while also ruthless and cunning. While he was also a very good administrator, fair to the common people, his murderous path to the crown outweighed any of his good qualities. To beat him, they would have to be as brave and daring, as ruthless and cunning, as he was.

Henry and Charles decided that, since they would be outnumbered by Richard's forces, they would have to strike quickly and decisively. Charles would deal with Malfoy, by luring him to Wales.

Cassius Malfoy received word from his spies that Charles Longbottom was preparing a secret magical weapon in Dinas Emrys in the Snowdonian Mountains in northern Wales, and thought to ambush his old rival in a surprise attack. What he found waiting for him was a sleeping red dragon.

Several centuries before, there had been two brothers, Ambrosius Aurelianus and Uther Pendragon. They were the exiled sons of the British King Constantine, the throne having been stolen by Vortigern. They were children when they were exiled, and as they grew to manhood, Vortigern had brought the Saxons in from Europe to help secure his control of the British Celts.

Vortigern went to Dinas Emrys in the Snowdonian Mountains in what is now northern Wales to build a fortress. He had had difficulty getting it to stay up, so he consulted his Druids, who told him, "You must find a child born without a human father, and put him to death."

His envoys found such a child, whose mother was human but whose father was something else, a Fae. The child's name was Merlin.

Before the sacrifice could be carried out, Merlin discovered what was causing the construction problem, an underground pool that was causing the foundations to crumble. Digging, they discovered two sleeping dragons in the underground pool, one red and one white.

It seemed that long before the Romans came, the dragons had been in a pitched battle that was ravaging the land. King Lludd dealt with the situation by building a huge pit, filling it with mead, and covering it with a huge cloth. The dragons drank the enchanted mead and fell asleep, covered in the cloth.

By excavating the pit, Vortigern had awakened the dragons, who resumed their fight, eventually won by the red dragon. Merlin told Vortigern that the red dragon represented the people of Britain, and the white dragon represented the invading Saxons. The red dragon also was a sign, prophesying the coming of a great king.

Ambrosius and Uther returned and defeated Vortigern, making Ambrosius king, though the Saxons would stay a constant threat. The great king of Merlin's prophecy would be Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon, and the red dragon would be his standard.

The red dragon would go on to be the symbol of Wales.

Cassius Malfoy was a man of many prejudices, and one of the things he especially hated was the Welsh. And here was their legendary symbol asleep before him. He was so focused on the dragon that he didn't notice the compulsion charm cast on him by Charles Longbottom, who had hidden himself.

The Welsh founder of Hogwarts, the Blessed Hufflepuff, came up with Hogwart's motto: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, _meaning "Never tickle a sleeping dragon," in honor of the red dragon of her homeland. Hufflepuffs were another thing Cassius Malfoy hated.

The compulsion Charles had charmed Malfoy to do was act on his impulses and hatreds without concern for the consequences. So, as a show of contempt for both Hufflepuff House and Wales, he cast a tickling charm on the dragon.

The dragon woke, and burned Cassius Malfoy to a crisp. Charles Longbottom, having a way with dragons, then coaxed the great beast to go back to sleep.

Flying the Welsh red dragon banner, Henry Tudor's forces met Richard's in the Battle of Bosworth Field. Though outnumbered, Henry's and Charles's strategy worked to perfection. Richard crossed the fine line between bravery and foolhardiness by charging alone to battle Henry. He failed to consider one crucial detail about some of those on his side, Baron Thomas Stanley and his brother Sir William Stanley.

Baron Stanley happened to be the husband of Margaret Beaufort, Henry Tudor's mother. Because _he _had his nephews murdered in pursuit of his own ambitions, Richard assumed all others were like him, his fatal error. He couldn't conceive that Baron Stanley would be loyal to his wife and stepson, and his brother would be loyal to him.

There was also the matter of Richard holding the Baron's oldest son, George, Baron Strange from his marriage to the Baroness Joan le Strange, hostage to insure his obedience, not considering that all Baron Stanley had to do to win his son's freedom was eliminate Richard. Indeed, offending the magical members of Joan le Strange's family convinced them to act as spies for Charles Longbottom, and help him in setting the trap for Cassius Malfoy.

So, when engaging in combat with Henry, Richard found himself surrounded by Sir William Stanley and his forces, discovering quickly that they weren't there to protect him from Henry's forces while he dealt with his rival. Ten wounds, eight to the head, including losing part of the back of his skull, and the reign of King Richard III, and the Wars of the Roses, ended. Richard had worn his crown into battle. Lord Stanley recovered it and placed it on the head of his stepson, now King Henry VII.

Henry married Elizabeth of York, officially uniting the Houses of Lancaster and York, beginning the Tudor dynasty. Their emblem, the Tudor Rose, combined the Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York into a double rose, white over red. Peace, at last, came to Britain after a century and a half of almost constant warfare.

The Tudor Rose is part of Coat of Arms of both the United Kingdom and Canada.

The Red Rose is now the emblem of the County of Lancashire, while the White Rose is the emblem of Yorkshire. The city of Lancaster, Pennsylvania, in the United States, uses the Red Rose as its seal, and in its flag, and is nicknamed Red Rose City. The city of Montreal, Quebec, Canada includes the Lancaster Red Rose in its flag, along with the blue Fleur-de-Lys of the French House of Bourbon, a shamrock representing Ireland, and a thistle representing Scotland, representing the city's cultural legacies. York, Pennsylvania uses the White Rose as its seal, is nicknamed White Rose City, and its minor league baseball team is called the York White Roses. York University on Toronto, Ontario, Canada has the White Rose in its crest.

In football, the rivalry between Lancashire's Manchester United and Yorkshire's Leeds United is called the War of the Roses, with each team's colors corresponding to the respective rose representing their historic county, Manchester United wearing red, with Leeds United wearing white.

John of Gaunt's magical descendants would take Gaunt as their surname, and were a wealthy and powerful family in Wizarding Britain until bad financial decisions and their fondness for marrying too closely within the family left them ruined and impoverished.

The Kingmaker Richard Neville's magical descendants would marry into the Longbottom family.

Not that things were entirely peaceful. There were still a few rebellions, with various people making claims to the throne, which were quickly suppressed. The reformed judicial system centered around Court of the Star Chamber and Justices of the Peace further reduced the power of the nobles, and introduced several laws and legal proceedings that are part of our modern court system.

The next war that affected the Longbottoms was the Rising of the North. Henry VII's son, King Henry VIII, had sought to divorce his Queen, Catherine of Aragon, due to their inability to produce a male heir. The Pope refused to allow this, so Henry broke England off from the Catholic Church, forming the Church of England, with himself as its Head. He began viciously persecuting the Catholics, even in Ireland, where he ordered the Flame of St. Brigid in Kildare snuffed out. Brigid's Flame dated to pre-Christian times, kept alive by St. Brigid and the abbesses that succeeded her.

Despite his efforts, Henry VIII couldn't snuff out this symbol of the Divine Feminine forever. It would be reignited in 1993, and has been kept burning, ever since.

The persecutions were continued by his daughter, Queen Elizabeth I. The Rising of the North was led by the Nevilles and Percys, defiant Catholics hoping to replace her with Mary, Queen of Scots. The Longbottoms sided with their kinsmen, so their old enemies, the Malfoys, finally thought they had the opportunity to destroy the Longbottoms once and for all. They were unable, however, to replace John Dee as the Queen's most trusted wizard.

Following the defeat of Mary's supporters, there were many beheadings ordered by Elizabeth. The Longbottoms were forced out of Yorkshire and into hiding in France, not to return to England until Elizabeth's death, ending the Tudor dynasty, and the crowning of King James I. With their lands in Yorkshire confiscated when they went into exile, they relocated to the other side if the Pennine Mountains in Lancashire.

The next war that affected the magical branch of the Longbottoms was the Civil War, which had some significant battles in north England. The triumph of Oliver Cromwell and his Puritans began a dark time for the magical peoples of the British Isles. Cromwell was determined to exterminate them all.

Armand Longbottom and his close friend Richard L'Estrange became part of the forces seeking to restore the Monarchy. They led the Knights of Walpurgis in their alliance with the Seelie Court against the tyranny of the Cromwell regime, working to help Morgan le Fay and St. Brigid infiltrate Cromwell's base of operations to bring an end to the dictator.

The Longbottoms stayed in Lancashire, near the mountains. Longbottom Hall was built in the mid-1700s, though it had undergone remodeling, and a few additions, many times since. While it would be described as a manor house, most who owned such houses didn't _call _them "manors." That was considered pretentious, like you thought you were Royalty. Most such homes were therefore called "Place," "House," "Hall," or something else, altogether. Examples in the magical British culture included Longbottom Hall, Potter House, Lestrange Place, Eden, Thelema, and simply "the London house" of the Blacks. The Malfoys named their home "Malfoy Manor," but that's the Malfoys for you.

Also, unlike the Malfoys, the Longbottoms didn't have to buy their influence, though they certainly had the money to do so. They were influential because they were respected. This created much resentment from the Malfoys over the years, who wanted respect and admiration above everything. Draco Malfoy would never admit it, of course, but that was the core reason for his hostility towards Neville Longbottom. Draco constantly talked about his family's wealth and connections... well, at least until the Malfoy name was disgraced by his father being caught red-handed at the Department of Mysteries as a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. Neville never talked about his wealth. He didn't feel the need to. Everyone knew who the Longbottoms were. He just wanted to be as brave as his Auror parents.

His parents had been in St. Mungos for years, since he was a year old. They'd been tortured into insanity by Death Eaters; Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange, Rodolphus's wife Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr. His grandmother had, since, spent years trying to mold him into his father. She'd even made him use his father's wand, rather than buying him a new one for when he began his schooling at Hogwarts, even though all the experts on wands said a wand chooses the wizard, that someone else's wand will never work as well for them.

He wasn't his father, though. For one thing, he sucked at Potions. So much for becoming an Auror like his father... not that he really wanted to be.

The Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor, the house known for bravery. He didn't consider himself particularly brave, though the Hat obviously disagreed. But, there was more to being a Longbottom than fighting battles.

The Pennines were known for their natural beauty. The Longbottoms felt a connection to this land. They were a part of it, and it was a part of them. So, the Longbottoms often produced witches and wizards with a special connection to the plant life, who seemed to have an almost magical, way with it. Longbottom Hall was known for its gardens and orchards, lovingly developed and maintained for centuries. When it was built, a member of the family taught Herbology at Hogwarts, and brought to the house seeds from the Blessed Grove, gifts from Afal o'r Bendigedig, which grew into an apple orchard producing fruit every bit the equal of that of the trees the seeds came from. This was, of course, because they, like the apple trees of the Blessed Grove, were Afal.

Neville had inherited that particular family trait. Between his grandmother driving him to be his father, his awkwardness, his insecurity, and his difficulty with controlling his magic, he had a stressful childhood. His teen years weren't much better. But, walking the gardens, tending to the plants; walking around the grounds; walking outside the property taking in the view of the mountains... This brought him peace and contentment. The greenhouse was his sanctuary. There, he could work his magic, making things grow, helping to create and nurture life.

His favorites, for reasons he couldn't explain, were the apple trees. Granted, they produced the most delicious apples he'd ever tasted. His great-uncle Algie said there was a very special dryad that was the soul of the trees, which was why their fruit was so good, but Neville never took that explanation seriously. Uncle Algie said a lot, after all. Neville, normally not the most daring of children, loved climbing the apple trees. For some reason, he felt safe and protected in their branches. Every year at Twelfth Night, he would do the traditional Wassail ritual for the apple trees, the centuries old British ritual that officially ends the Christmas season and begins the Carnival season in which the trees are woken and given ritual gifts to assure a good harvest in the Fall.

His grandmother disapproved of his love for plants, thinking it made him soft. She didn't even want him to take NEWT level Charms because she considered it a soft and worthless subject, though his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, told him she would drop his grandmother a line reminding her that just because _she _failed her Charms OWL didn't mean the subject was worthless. His grandmother also didn't seem to realize that at least an Exceeds Expectations in NEWT level charms was necessary to be considered for Auror training, the very career she was insisting for Neville. Neville feared she might take the greenhouse away from him. He even once had a nightmare that she destroyed his plants in the greenhouse on a rampage.

What Augusta Longbottom didn't understand was her actions, including sending Howlers to Hogwarts when he displeased her, and constantly demanding he uphold the family honor, were doing more harm to her grandson than good. It left him always tense, nervous, and completely lacking in self-confidence.

He also wasn't the handsomest boy as a child. Oh, he wasn't ugly, and anyone objective, which the self-conscious Neville was not, would have described him as above average in looks. He was a bit chubby, sure, but not obese. His ears stuck out a little, though not nearly as much as his father's did. His hands and feet were larger than most boys', though, which added to his awkwardness and self-consciousness. He also discovered, in the showers of the Gryffindor dorms, that another part of his anatomy was larger than most boys'. Of course, he had no idea that _that _wasn't going to be a disadvantage for him.

His fifth year at Hogwarts changed everything... well, except his Potions marks.

He'd grown out of his chubbiness, and had grown tall. Due to circumstances, he found that Gryffindor bravery everyone had assured him he had, and fought Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, though we wound up with both a broken nose and broken wand for his efforts. Any worries he had about how his grandmother would react were settled when she sent him a letter after being informed of what happened. While the letter _did _chastise him and his friends for charging into the situation half-cocked and without a plan, she, for the first time that he could remember, wrote of how proud she was of him, and how proud his parents would be.

When he wrote back explaining that his father's wand was broken during the battle, she replied, in her next letter, that if that wand had to be broken, it was only right that it be destroyed fighting Death Eaters, and the ones that had put it's first owner in St. Mungos, at that. They'd get him a new wand as soon as he returned from Hogwarts.

Then, at Midsummer, Luna and Professor Flitwick took him to the Blessed Grove to meet some Fairy Queens and Kings. One of them was Queen Alice of Wonderland, the woman who Neville's own mother was named for. She made him an offer, suggesting his poor marks in Potions might have more to do with the teacher than the student. She suggested her fellow Wonderland monarch, Mirana, the White Queen, teach him.

It was here that he was properly introduced to Afal, the Dryad of not only the apple trees of the Blessed Grove, but those of Longbottom Hall that he loved and cared for. She had come to love him in return. And, well, she was a _Dryad. _Neville couldn't resist. After all, he'd known her and loved her for all his life.

That was going to be the difficult thing to explain to his grandmother, that he'd fallen in love, and entered into a relationship with, the Longbottom Hall apple trees' Dryad. His grandmother was a very traditional woman, and he knew, without having to ask, that she hoped Neville would find himself a normal, sensible, traditional girl. Dryads were anything but. Well, their ideas of normal, sensible, and traditional weren't the same as his grandmother's, at any rate.

As Neville expected, when he introduced Afal, his grandmother wasn't happy. What he didn't expect was what she said.

"Your uncle Algie said this might happen."

"Huh?"

"I'll ask him to come. There are things he'll need to tell you about. He'll probably congratulate you. Oh, and it's an honor to meet you, Afal."

Afal replied, "It's an honor to meet you, as well, though I've known you since you first came here."

"Yes... Of course."

Neville asked, in surprise, "You knew about Afal?"

"I knew what I was told by your grandfather about the apple trees on the estate. He told me about where the seeds came from and the Dryad, but I had never met her until now."

Neville had mixed feelings toward his great-uncle Algie. The man had, at least Neville thought, put his life in danger to prove he was a wizard and not a Squib. The man insisted Neville was never in any danger, though, and he was just trying to push Neville into releasing his magic. Other than those scary incidents, his grand-uncle had been very supportive of Neville, especially his interest in Herbology, sending him rare magical plants from around the world.

"He's got a gift for it," he told Neville's grandmother. "That gift should be nurtured."

"His father never held a special interest in Herbology," his grandmother replied.

"And he's not his father. You have to let him be his own person. He'll make the family proud, trust me."

Uncle Algie had always tried to convince Neville's grandmother that the boy needed his own wand and not his father's, to no avail.

"Augusta," he said, "I really don't know why you never listen to me about wands and how they're most effective. I _am _in a position to know how magic works... well, in a better position than most, anyway, since there are still a lot of mysteries we haven't solved."

"And, you're not to talk about that," his grandmother replied.

Neville had always wondered about his enigmatic great-uncle. He was always traveling to various places around the world, and would always tell Neville about the sights and people of those places, but he never said _why _he travelled so much. And now, according to his grandmother, _he _needed to know about Neville's Dryad girlfriend, immediately.

Afal told him, "Don't worry about it, love. Algie will be pleased."

"You know Uncle Algie?"

"Yes. Since he was a baby."

"Oh yeah... Um, maybe I should rephrase. He knows you? I mean, besides knowing the apple trees?"

"Yes, though we haven't talked for many years. He was always the curious sort, you see, so one day, as a child, he tried to communicate directly with the Dryad he'd been told about."

To Neville's surprise, Algie was at Longbottom Hall the next morning, for breakfast. Afal joined them. Neville noticed that if his grandmother was bothered by a green-haired woman barely covering her "naughty bits" with leaves being at the breakfast table, she didn't show it. Interestingly, their house elves, Lanny and Yorky, seemed delighted by Afal's presence.

"Good morning, Neville," said Algie. He rose and kissed Afal's hand, and said, "Afal... It's the greatest pleasure to see you, again. You're as beautiful as ever, though I can't say the same for me."

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Algie, though I was quite cross with you, several years ago."

"Ah... Why was that?"

"You terrified Neville."

"Yes. My apologies for that, and to you too, Neville. But, it was just to awaken his magic. Sometimes, if the reason someone's magic is blocked is due to emotional harm, a shock will awaken it." He paused, and added, "It _did _work, in my defense."

"I still like you, Algie," she said.

"Thank you," he replied, noticeably relieved.

After they sat, Algie said to Neville, "Now, down to business... You're curious about why your grandmother called me."

Neville replied, "I assume it has to do with Afal."

"Partly. And, my congratulations. I'd hoped to win Afal's heart in my youth, before I fell in love with your great-aunt Enid, of course, but I wasn't who your lovely lady wanted, it seemed. I had a feeling, watching you grow up, that _you'd _win her love."

"And you were correct," said Afal. "How could I _not _love him?"

"Indeed. My other reason, which actually relates to that, has to do with work."

Neville replied, "I've never known what it is that you _do, _exactly, besides travel all over the place. Anytime I've asked, everyone's been vague and changed the subject."

"Yes, well... You recently visited my workplace with some friends of yours, just before Midsummer."

What? That meant...

"You're an Unspeakable?"

"Yes. Don't know why no one told you... If you'd just asked me..."

"Aren't they not allowed to talk about it?"

"We're not allowed to talk about what we do, what are assignments are, and so forth, but it's not violating anything just to say someone works in the Department of Mysteries. And, there are sometimes exceptions to the first rule. It has to be very special circumstances."

"I won't ask, then."

"This happens to be one of those very special circumstances."

"Ah..." The surprises just kept on coming...

* * *

><p>Stepping through the floo, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Dora found themselves in the large entrance hall of the Longbottom home. Neville was waiting.<p>

"Hey, guys," said Neville. "Welcome to Longbottom Hall."

He introduced them to his grandmother, who wasn't wearing her notorious vulture hat, but was nevertheless, Harry thought, stern looking and imposing.

She told Harry, Hermione, and Luna, "Neville has spoken highly of the three of you. I'm pleased he's found such good friends and compatriots. He's said especially good things of you, Mr. Potter."

"I probably don't deserve it, but I do my best, like he does."

"Humility is a good trait, Mr. Potter, one Neville shares. I'll leave you to catch up, and for Neville to show you the house and grounds. When you return, we'll have tea, and chat."

So, Neville began their tour. Where they were was very elegant, with a curving staircase leading to the next floor. Harry noticed that whoever designed it had a fondness for arches, which were part of window frames, door frames, everywhere they could make something arch shaped.

The house, itself, was similar in size to Potter House and Thelema, though the interiors were designed in a different style than either of the two large mansions Harry had been in. Unlike either of those houses, Longbottom Hall had its own chapel. Harry was curious about why they needed a private chapel.

Neville explained, "Longbottom Hall was built towards the end of the period of great country houses, and those often had their own chapels. The Longbottoms were what was called 'landed gentry,' meaning they made their money from the large amount of land the owned. It was mostly agricultural up here, and tenant farmers rented land and worked the fields. That all declined with the Industrial Revolution, but we still make our money from real estate, so I guess we're still pretty much landed gentry. Same with the Malfoys."

Dora said, "That was Mum's side of the family, too. You've inherited most of the old Black family land, Harry, and are getting a lot of rental revenue from it, including Godric's Hollow."

"Where my parents died," said Harry.

"Yeah, and Godric Gryffindor's birthplace, though it wasn't called that at the time, of course. Gryffindor was eventually granted that land for service to the Crown, and it came to be named for him. It came into the Black family when the lines were merged. That's why the Sword of Gryffindor is part of the Black Coat of Arms."

"Wait... Does that mean Sirius was... well... the heir of Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, for whatever that matters. You've inherited the property that Mum and Aunt Cissy didn't get from Granddad."

"What about Bellatrix?"

"She got disinherited when Arcturus Black, the Head of the family, found out she was a Death Eater."

"Didn't Sirius get disinherited?"

"Given that he owned the house and the main portion of the family fortune and property, no."

"But his mother blasted his name off the tapestry -"

"Along with Mum's. Didn't matter. Wasn't her call to make, but Arcturus's."

"Mum served with Arcturus Black in World War II," said Luna, "during the final battle with my great-grandfather on Dad's side."

"Better known as Gellert Grindelwald," said Dora.

"Grindelwald was your great-grandfather?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid so, though Dad never met him, and neither have I."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes, in prison in Europe."

"Well, we all have relatives we're not proud of. I guess I have to visit Godric's Hollow at some point."

Neville replied, "You should check out what you own, certainly. The West Country has a lot of magical history. The Diggorys were landed gentry, too, and still make their money from real estate. The Weasleys owned a chunk of Devon and Cornwall at one time. Too many kids meant too many people inheriting, though, so they're left with just a few properties here and there. Then, there's a piece of the Devon countryside that we know is owned by magical folk, but it's all pretty mysterious about who, and what they use it for."

Luna said, "Oh, that would be us, if you're referring to what I'm thinking of."

"Us as in the Lovegoods, or us as in the Fae?"

"A little of both. That's where Madcaps is, and we have an Earth Magic based coven of Fae descendants that the Ministry doesn't consider witches, though they are _very _powerful in magic."

"If they're powerful in magic, why doesn't the Ministry consider them witches?"

"Their definitions of what makes up a magical core are very limited. Everyone has a bit of magic in them, but can't do what are defined as officially 'witches and wizards' can do. But, they can draw powerful magical energy from the Earth."

"Doesn't the Ministry consider that Dark Arts? Why don't you have any legal issues over it?"

"That's where the bigotry in the system works in our favor. They're 'muggles,' as far as the Ministry is concerned, and therefore not worth investigating. If they knew what these so-called 'mere muggles' in the Devon Coven could actually do..."

Hermione asked, "Anything like... what I'm being taught?"

"Yes, and you'll meet them. The countryside is beautiful."

"Hmm," said Neville. "I think I know what your favorite part of our estate will be, then. The house was originally in the Georgian style when it was built around 1760. The woods and park were added a couple of years later."

"Woods and park?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. I think you'll like those. The facade was redone in the 1820s when the Gothic Revival style became popular."

It was when they went outside that Harry was amazed at what he saw. The grounds were _huge _and breathtaking. Forests, gardens, streams, with a view of the mountains in the distance.

"How big is this place?" asked Hermione.

"About 1500 acres," answered Neville. "We don't maintain it all ourselves, of course."

"I wouldn't think so."

"We're not going to have time to walk through the whole thing -"

"Or the energy," said Dora.

"But, I can show you some of the gardens, including my favorite spot. You can probably guess what it is."

Harry and the others guessed correctly when they came to the apple trees.

Harry and Hermione were surprised to see the beautiful green-haired woman just seem to materialize out of one of the trees, crouched on a branch, nude, as she'd been that morning at Thelema.

"Hello, again," she said, smiling before she landed in front of them.

Harry said, "And Hermione's curse struck again, this morning."

"Hmm?" said Neville.

Hermione answered, "Harry thinks I've cursed him."

Harry explained, "I accidentally saw her naked when she was in the hospital wing, and told her it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. She said I wouldn't be as impressed if I saw other girls naked. Since, I've seen a _lot _of naked women. First Luna, of course..."

"Of course," said Neville.

"Then Dora. Then Andromeda, then her friend Emily. Then there's been Fleur, Princess Dorothy, and Queen Ozma. And now Afal. But, as I told Hermione, I'm still impressed with her, naked."

"You call that a curse?"

"So I've been asked."

"It's more the company you've kept," said Dora. "Your girlfriend, your bodyguard, and now your Guardians are Fae."

"We can dress very nicely," added Luna, "but Fae often don't worry about clothes when they don't have to."

"Hey," said Harry, "I didn't say I minded."

"I certainly don't mind Afal's state of dress," said Neville.

As they explored the grounds, they talked. Harry and Neville brought each other up to date on what they'd each been up to since they left Hogwarts for the Summer holiday. This meant telling Neville what the circumstances were that led him to the Tonkses.

It was a lot easier opening up to Neville than Harry thought it would be.

"God," said Neville, "I thought _I _had a rough childhood. We'll need to let Gran know."

"Yeah, Andromeda said to tell her everything... that she could be trusted."

"She can."

"I just don't want anyone's pity, you know?"

"Yeah... Gran thought I was ashamed of my parents since I never told you guys about them, and what happened to them. It wasn't that..."

"You just didn't want anyone feeling sorry for you."

"Yeah..."

"Andy said we could tell your Uncle Algie everything, too. Is he really trustworthy?"

"You're not the only one who has some major secrets to share. It's going to be full disclosure, all around."

"Meaning?" asked Hermione.

"You're going to learn a lot of things most witches and wizards don't know about. The Department Uncle Algie works for are usually not allowed to talk about what it is they do."

"You mean... he's an Unspeakable?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"That was pretty much my reaction. Now, we had no idea what you'd want for tea, so, knowing Lanny and Yorky, they'll make a little of everything. Don't worry about not eating it all. We recycle food for compost."

"Very green," said Luna. "I approve."

"Thanks. So does Afal."

When they re-entered the house, with Afal adding some leaves to _just _cover what needed to be covered, they went to what Neville called the tea room. It was much more relaxed and casual than the dining room they'd seen when Neville was showing them around, but it was still very posh.

Sitting next to Augusta was a distinguished looking older gentleman with grey hair.

He rose, and announced, dramatically, "Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Algernon Longbottom, and I represent an organization that has taken great interest in you."

Harry replied, "The Department of Mysteries, we know."

"Damn... Neville already told you?"

Luna answered, "Uh huh."

Algie sighed, smiled, and said, "And I was hoping to make a properly dramatic introduction."

"He was," Augusta confirmed. "He was even rehearsing it before you came in."

"Oh well... Have a seat and everybody introduce themselves."

After introductions were made, Algie told the group that they had a lot to talk about, much not only he needed to learn from them, but what the Department of Mysteries had to tell them about.

"I work in the field, mostly," he said. "Lots of travel, investigating sites, meeting people, and so on. That includes when we have to tell people outside of the Department of some important business."

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell anyone outside the Department what you do," said Hermione.

"Except under certain circumstances, you're correct. You happen to fall under those certain circumstances. You need to know some things that are vitally important to the future of our people, and we can offer it."

"Sorry about that," said Harry to Hermione. "Special circumstances seem to follow me around."

"Don't be. You know I'm always delighted to learn new things."

"First, let me say that anything we discuss here will be kept confidential. We'll tell no one outside the Department without your permission. We expect the same from you, though you may tell Mr. Potter's guardians, as we've consulted with them in the past about various things. Andromeda Black-Tonks is Europe's leading Alchemist, so we've established a relationship with her like we had with Nicolas Flamel."

"That makes things easier," said Harry.

"You'll also need to learn Occlumency, if you haven't, already. I've been teaching Neville."

"Hermione and I are learning. Luna and Dora already know it_."_

"Good, because there are secrets you'll want to keep from others, including our Chief Warlock."

"Yeah, we've found that out, lately."

"First, let me tell you a little about the Department. _We _don't even know its complete origins. You've seen the Veil and the chamber that's always locked. Those have been there for thousands of years. What eventually became the Department of Mysteries was built around them, and, eventually, the Ministry of Magic building was built on top of what became the Department of Mysteries. You've likely guessed what the Veil is."

"A passageway from this world to the next."

"Yes. It was kept by the Druids in ancient times. Unfortunately, before the Romans came, nothing was ever written. All knowledge was passed down orally. By the time records were being kept, the Druids had too many contradictory legends about how the Veil and the locked chamber got there, and how long they'd been there, deep underground, for us to even develop workable theories."

"And the locked room?" asked Hermione.

"I'll ask Miss Lovegood a question... What did _you _feel when you were close to the locked room?"

"Something very similar to something in Avalon."

Harry thought about Luna's answer, and recalled his own feelings about the locked room. It _was _very similar to the Grail. So, he asked.

"Is it related to the Holy Grail?"

"A very good question," Algie answered. "Having never had access to the Grail, I can't say, personally, that the feeling is similar, but the energy that's there is much like the descriptions of the Grail's effect that I've read. It's a chamber that is kept locked, because those who have entered it don't want to leave it. Between that and the Veil, it's one of this island's greatest centers of power. It drew England's kings, even if they didn't know why. So, they built palaces in what we now call Whitehall, and, from there, it became the center of British government. We've studied it for centuries, trying to understand its mysteries as best our mortal minds can."

"But," asked Hermione, "is everything you study... of the good?"

"What do you mean?"

"The brains in the tank... Did you create those? And, if so, why?"

"We didn't create those brains. That would be... monstrous."

"Who did, then?"

"Someone who _is _monstrous. We recovered them from a laboratory belonging to... one of the worst evils magical Britain has produced."_  
><em>

"Rotfang," said Luna. "That sounds like him."

"Precisely," said Algie. "Of course, _you_ know of him."

"Wait," said Harry. "We've got another powerful dark wizard out there? Why haven't we heard of him?"

"The International Confederation of Wizards has done its best to keep his existence and activities classified."

"Is he with Voldemort?"

"No. Voldemort and Rotfang are at cross-purposes, though Rotfang was one of Voldemort's mentors. Voldemort wishes to impose his vision of order. Rotfang seeks to make our world complete chaos."

Hermione asked, "So, he's not into destroying Muggleborns?"

"He'll kill them as easily as he will anyone else, but no. Not every dark wizard is born into our culture. Some of the most dangerous, like Rotfang, have been Muggleborn. He draws most of his inspiration from the muggle world, in fact."

"Hmm... That would explain the brains, I suppose. That's more mad scientist than dark wizard."

"He's an expert on many subjects, magical and non-magical. He studied the research and methods of Dr. Fu Manchu, including the method of maintaining his youth, a perversion and imitation of the Elixir of Life."

Luna said, "Fu Manchu didn't discover the true Elixir, given his lack of what is needed for that. But his imitation of it is flawed, and just warps the mind, over time."

"Yes, and Rotfang is a perfect example of that. But, again, he knows a great deal on many subjects, and for what he doesn't know, he hires those that do. He makes his money through his international criminal organization. Everywhere there's an equivalent of Knockturn Alley, he has an interest in it. But, that's what the muggles would call his day job, how he pays for his more ambitious projects."

"And what are those?" asked Hermione.

"They vary, but he considers himself an artist of chaos. The world is his theatre and he is putting on a grand performance. He once said, 'I'm putting the art back into the Dark Arts.' He labeled the tank with the brains the 'Think Tank,' to give you an idea."

"What was he doing with the brains? And... did he grow them, or... acquire them?"

"It was his idea of experimenting with brain power. He got them from a variety of subjects, magical and muggle. He partly wanted to see how energy was used by magical and muggle brains, what the differences were, what they had in common. He wanted to see if that energy could be harnessed as a power source. We haven't figured out why he made them able to do... what you saw them doing. Often, his plans make sense to him, alone."

"Like trying to take over the Ministry with gum disease?" asked Luna.

"Yes. All I can figure with that one is that he wanted to do something that tied to the name he'd given himself."

"Did he have the brains attached to a large super-computer, by any chance?"

The Unspeakable looked surprised, and said, "Yes. How did you discern that from what I told you?"

"You said he draws most of his inspiration from the non-magical culture. 'The Brian in a Vat' is a philosophical concept, the idea being that if you were to take a brain from a body, put it in life-sustaining liquid, and connect its neurons to a super-computer that would give it electrical impulses identical to those the brain normally receives, the computer would then be simulating reality."

Hermione piped in with, "So, the brain in the vat wouldn't realize it was a brain in a vat. It would be experiencing whatever environment the computer was giving it, say, walking on a beach on a sunny day, as though it was reality."

"Exactly. If we were at Hogwarts and I was your instructor, you'd both have just won points for your respective houses."

Harry was feeling sickened at the thought that someone would capture people, cut out their brains, keep the brains alive, and do... those things to them, and more than a little horrified. He'd thought Voldemort was as bad as it got. Neville looked how Harry felt, as did Afal. Luna, sensing his tension, squeezed Harry's hand, gently.

Luna and Hermione, Harry noticed, were maintaining detachment, as Luna always did in these situations, and Hermione did when she was trying to figure something out and how to resolve it, especially in a crisis when someone needed to maintain a clear head, something Harry had never been able to do. Dora was also detached, but she was an Auror, so she was no doubt used to hearing about the horrific things dark wizards could do. Augusta Longbottom wasn't betraying her reaction, but Harry could tell the woman was upset. She simply hid it well. He also noticed something else about the exchange.

He said to Hermione, "I would have expected you to refer to the facts you read and Luna to come up with a conclusion, not the other way around."

"I haven't read a lot of Philosophy," Hermione replied. "I _would _have done it that way, otherwise."

Luna asked, "So, since when the brains were hooked up to Rotfang's super-computer, they were thinking they were living normal lives in human bodies... what are they thinking, now?"

Algie answered, "As near as we can figure, they're dreaming. There were a couple of incidents, though... One, you lot were involved in."

"Ron," said Harry. "A Death Eater curse made him loopy, and he summoned one of the brains, which attacked him."

Hermione asked, "Could that have had any long term effects on Ron? Since those tendrils are made of... thoughts..."

"According to your school nurse, there's no lasting damage. We wanted to do a more thorough examination, but his parents wouldn't allow it. It seems the Headmaster advised them against it."

"Why?"

"That's a question only Dumbledore could answer. Has he behaved in any unusual way, since?"

"Not that _I_ could tell. Harry?"

Harry replied, "He's been the same old Ron."

"In that case," said Algie, "anything long-term is likely deep in his subconscious, perhaps some memories or thoughts from the brain that attacked him. But, again, we'd need to examine him to determine that."

"And the other incident?" asked Hermione. "You said there was a couple."

"The other was on Midsummer Eve. Nothing major with them, just being more active than usual. It would seem they sensed what our instruments were picking up, an anomaly in space and time, caused by some large bit of Fairy Magic." Looking at Luna, he said, "I suppose you'd be the best person to ask about that."

"I suppose I would be, as well," she replied.

After a few moments of silence, Algie sighed, and asked, "So, what was that about?"

"The Seelie and Unseelie Courts learned of a nightmarish future that would come about if they didn't act to prevent it."

"I see. And what would this future involve?"

"Dumbledore's plans fail, Voldemort eventually kills Harry, which prevents Harry from being able to act against Lilith and her Black Coats, allowing them to turn the world into a Dystopia, a dehumanizing, tyrannical, Waste Land."

"Lilith... Yes, all the signs have indicated that the Black Coats are ascending."

"Lilith?" asked Hermione. "I've heard the name..."

"Lilith is the Mother of Demons, the First of the Damned, and the most powerful dark being walking the Earth. No one knows how old she is, exactly, her origins lost in contradictory myths, but she's several thousand years old. The Black Coats are the center of her organization, a group of dark wizards and witches, among other beings, who act primarily outside of the magical community, and have manipulated world events for several centuries. The Fascist movements earlier in the century were among their projects, developed by Grindelwald when he was one of them. They infiltrate Governments and other centers of power and influence, especially large corporations."

Luna said, "You've probably noticed the massive decline of manufacturing jobs in Western countries. Those jobs are moved overseas, to sweatshops where they don't have to worry about paying fair wages, safe working conditions, or limits on the number of hours someone can work in a day without breaks. It wasn't that long ago that Western industries would never have done that. For example, Henry Ford, the American auto manufacturer, developed the eight hour work day with scheduled breaks that became the standard of Western industry. He paid his employees based on what one of the cars they were manufacturing cost to buy. Having employees paid well enough to buy the cars they were making served several purposes. They were putting their best efforts into the job, and being paid and treated well kept Ford's employees very loyal to him. Plus, he had that many more customers.

"Ford's practices becoming the standard of industry in the West is why the States became the 'Arsenal of Democracy' during World War II... that's what the Grindelwald War is called by everyone but witches and wizards, Neville... where they were able to shift most of their manufacturing output to the war effort, supplying the Allies with vehicles, weapons, food, clothing, and so on, while Germany and Japan couldn't keep up, their own factories being constantly bombed and destroyed while the American factories were located safely in the middle of North America where Axis planes and missiles couldn't get anywhere close to them.

"After the war, it took some time to rebuild, but the well paying manufacturing jobs meant those people had money to spend, which led to other businesses prospering, which led to the most prosperous period the Western nations have ever known. Your average Londoner, by the 1960s, had more disposable income than they had ever had.

"But, the seeds had already been planted by the Black Coats before their Nazi project fell to make their next power grab in the West. It was industrialists and bankers they influenced and controlled that helped them put the Fascists in power in Italy and Germany. Oswald Mosley, who was Hitler's friend and puppet who sought to make Britain Fascist, had the support of the Daily Mail and Daily Mirror for a while, their owner, the Viscount Rothermere, being a friend and supporter of Hitler. He wrote an article for the Mail titled '_Hurrah for the Blackshirts' _and one for the Mirror titled '_Give the Blackshirts a helping hand.' _ He encouraged his readers to join the British Union of Fascists and printed an address where they could send membership applications. His papers also planned a photographic beauty contest looking for Britain's prettiest woman Fascist. He also wrote Hitler a letter congratulating him for the invasion of Czechoslovakia."

Hermione asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Dad's a journalist, remember? We know about publications in the non-magical world, though I do wonder how the Weekly World News in the States gets by with violating the Statutes of Secrecy so often."

Algie replied, "It's what we call the Alice Loophole. Most muggles believe they're making it up."

"Ah, that explains it. Anyway, Mosley strutted around in his black outfits _trying _to be a British Hitler, made a lot of noise, with his Blackshirts causing a bit of violence, but he got nowhere. He really _tried _to copy Hitler's movements and mannerisms during his speeches, but... Well, Brits just can't pull off ranting and raving like Germans can."

Hermione said, "We _are _a bit too reserved to do that, effectively."

"We're Brits," Dora added. "Stiff upper lip, and all that."

Augusta replied, with a slight smile, "Keep calm and carry on. That was my favorite of the motivational posters put out during the Grindelwald War, but it was the least popular with the public."

"Still good advice, though," said Luna. "We should find the original poster design and revive it. We could create all sorts of merchandise. Posters, t-shirts, coffee mugs, you name it."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione. "That would _never _sell."

"Be that as it may, once the war started, Mosley was imprisoned, thus ending his ambitions to be Dictator. In the States, a group of industrialists, bankers, and Wall Street types conspired to overthrow the democratically elected Franklin Roosevelt and install a Fascist government modeled on Mussolini's and Hitler's. That failed before it could even really get going. And, of course, World War II put an end to Fascism, at least on that large a scale and using that name."

"From what you and Algie are saying, though, that didn't put a stop to Lilith and these Black Coats."

"No," said Algie, "sadly it didn't. They've been doing this sort of thing for so many centuries that they have agents, everywhere. They just move on to the next situation they can take advantage of to take power."

"But," Harry replied, "if they're mainly wizards, and this Lilith is obviously magical, why isn't the magical community doing anything about them? Isn't that part of, well, the _job _of the Ministries of Magic around the world?"

Hermione suggested, "Because the Black Coats are primarily operating in the non-magical communities? The magical community, at least here, pays as little attention to the rest of the world as possible. Maybe they think that, as long as the Black Coats aren't open about using magic, it's not their problem, and the Black Coats aren't considered a threat?"

"Very good, Miss Granger," said Algie. "That's how those in charge of our culture view the situation. You'd think that Grindelwald would have taught them the error of that viewpoint, but, as I'm sure you have noticed, our culture tends to ignore what it doesn't want to acknowledge or face."

"That's true," said Harry. "I found that one out, last year. Voldemort was back, I tried to tell everyone, and the Ministry kept denying it. They seemed to think Cedric Diggory just dropped dead of his own accord."

"A very good example. Fudge was so fearful of the very idea of Voldemort's survival that he ignored any and all evidence of it. We'd been telling him for years that Voldemort's survival was a possibility, since no body was found. Dumbledore argued the same thing. So did some of the DMLE, including Amelia Bones. Then, when two Hogwarts students disappeared at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and one returned dead, with the survivor reporting that Voldemort was back... Well, that was certainly enough grounds to open an investigation, at least. Fudge refused to even consider the possibility, and became very upset when anyone pointed out the simple fact of a dead student. Of course, none of us knew how Voldemort had survived..."

"Dumbledore did."

"Really? Please tell me how."

Harry remembered what Luna had said her mother told her about Horcruxes, and how it reminded him of something from his second year at Hogwarts.

"In my second year at Hogwarts, the year of the basilisk attack, there was a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle... that's Voldemort... that contained a part of him, a piece of his soul."

"A Horcrux..."

"Yes. I damaged it, destroying the soul fragment... or sending it wherever it goes, at any rate... but he obviously has more of them out there."

"And Dumbledore knew of this diary?"

"He did after I brought back the damaged diary and told him what happened. He also knew who planted the diary in the school in the first place after I figured it out, if he didn't know, already."

"And who was that?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Ah... And he didn't feel the need to tell the DMLE of this physical evidence that Voldemort was alive, and trying to regain power, and the identity of who was helping him do it. In fact, he used his authority as Chief Warlock to prevent the DMLE from investigating the attacks on students, or to do any follow-up investigations. Considering students lives were in danger, he was being downright reckless refusing to allow an evacuation of the school until the cause was found and dealt with. But then, he did the same thing the year before."

"That was Voldemort, too. He was possessing a Professor."

"He _what?_ And Dumbledore _knew _this?"

"Yes."

Harry thought, from the cold, angry, look in Augusta Longbottom's eyes after hearing this bit of information, that he understood why Neville was so intimidated by the woman.

Algie asked, "Is Dumbledore _trying_ to help Voldemort?"

"No, he just has this extremely convoluted plan to beat him that obviously sees the students of Hogwarts, especially me, as expendable cannon fodder."

Augusta said, her cold anger increasing, "His first responsibility, above all others, is the safety of the children we've trusted to his care."

Hermione said, "He seems to see it as a life-size chess game between him and Voldemort, with the students as his pawns."

"Children are _not _pawns to be sacrificed."

Algie said, "I need you to tell us _everything,_ but after we finish with the subject we were on before we got sidetracked, Lilith and the Black Coats."

"Oh yes," said Luna. "Where was I?"

Hermione answered, "What the Black Coats did after they lost World War II."

"Thank you. In his farewell address before he left the White House, President Dwight Eisenhower warned of what he called the Military-Industrial Complex, and it gaining too much power and influence over the Government."

"Ah, _that's _something I know about."

Harry teased, "You haven't studied philosophy, but you know politics."

"Yes. Well, this, at least."

"Would you care to enlighten those of us who don't?" he said with a smirk, knowing full well she lived for this sort of thing.

"Basically, it boils down to the modern need for a strong military with increasingly advanced weapons being a standard thing rather than mobilizing a peaceful country in time of war. The military is supplied by corporations they have contracts with. These corporations want more money, so they lobby lawmakers to increase military spending. Lobbying politicians tends to be done the way Lucius Malfoy lobbied Fudge and others in the Ministry."

"Bribery."

"More politely called campaign contributions. It costs a lot of money to run a successful campaign for office. These people supply the money, so they get what they want. The taxpayers foot the bill for all the military spending, which is very high. So, it's best to have a war going now and then to justify all that spending of their money to the taxpayers."

"But," said Luna, "that's not the real problem, or the biggest, anyway. The Black Coats made it even more corrupt and shady. Western governments became involved with the worst sorts of people under the guise of fighting the Communists. The Black Coats built a network of drug running, money laundering, mobsters, and Dictatorships working with the Intelligence communities they'd taken control of. So we had, in the 1980s, the US Government announcing a 'War on Drugs' while being allied with Manuel Noriega, Dictator of Panama and a key player in the Medellín Cartel.

"Then, they lobbied to remove many of the regulations overseeing financial institutions, allowing the people running those institutions to loot their own businesses, creating a rather nasty economic situation in the 80s."

Dora said, "Capitalism is you create a product or service and sell it. You hire people to help with that. I'm all for that, and so are my and Luna's parents, since they're business people, and all. But, what we have now isn't Capitalism. These days, you have these big corporations run by Boards of Directors who don't care about the long-term health of the companies they run. Instead of thinking long-term with building a healthy business that provides steady profits that last for decades, they're into the quick cash-in. Their single-minded obsession is to award themselves large bonuses, and if they have to run their own companies into the ground to do that, then so be it. This, naturally, leads to a lot of businesses closing, and a lot of people being put out of work. It also helps that they've bought enough politicians to keep it all legal, and even reward them with tax breaks for it. Capitalism can only work if there are ethics, responsibility, and accountability."

"Then," said Luna, "there's moving almost all the manufacturing jobs overseas. The justification for putting their countrymen out of work and into poverty is it's cheaper to pay someone in a sweatshop in Asia three and a quarter pounds a day than it is to pay someone in their own country a proper salary. They don't have to worry about pesky little things like breaks or abuse or child labor laws, either."

"Child labor laws?" asked Hermione, dreading the answer.

"Most clothing and a lot of toys sold in the West officially made by Western corporations are made in sweatshops under practically slave labor conditions, often by children between the ages of 7 and 14. They're denied an education. They're often confined and beaten. Some aren't allowed to leave the sweatshop and go home to their families. Some are even abducted and forced to work."

Augusta Longbottom said, calmly, but with grim determination, "I don't care how bloody powerful Lilith is, she and her minions have to be taken down."

"It's no better for the adults. About 90% of adults who work in sweatshops are women, but men as well as women are routinely subject to verbal, physical, and sexual abuse, and are sometimes trapped in the factory and forced to work overnight through multiple shifts.

"So, we have the dual effect of these companies profiting from practically slavery, and the loss of jobs and creation of massive poverty in their own countries. Don't be surprised if, in the next couple of decades, we start seeing once prosperous industrial Western cities reduced to bankruptcy."

Harry said, softly, "I was about to say these people were being treated as bad as Dobby was by Lucius Malfoy, but it sounds like they're treated worse."

He was barely containing his rage, and he knew why. He noticed Luna, Hermione, Dora, and Neviile were watching him, sympathetically, with Luna again squeezing his hand.

Neville said, "It's OK, Harry. You can say it. I told you Gran needs to know."

"Know what?" Augusta asked, looking to Harry with concern, and, for the first time he'd seen since he met her, gentleness.

"I wonder," asked Harry, grimly, "if they manufacture drills in those sweatshops, too? If so, I know where my uncle got his ideas of how to raise me."

Augusta's eyes narrowed, and she asked, "What did he do?"

So, Harry told her, including the reasons Dumbledore gave him, which required explaining the Prophecy.

"And that... is the safe home Dumbledore placed you in... Did he know what you were being put through?"

"If he didn't before, he knew by the time I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Then that's something else he has to answer for. If I had any idea... Neville, what did you know of this?"

"Nothing," said Neville. "If I'd known, I'd have told you. He just seemed too... confident for me to suspect anything."

Augusta winced at the implication Neville didn't even know he'd just made, and silently swore she'd make it up to him. When the guests left, she'd apologize. But first...

"Miss Tonks, my thanks for what you've done, and thank your parents for me, as well."

"I will," said Dora. "Mum will appreciate that. She has a lot of respect for you."

"One thing I don't get," said Hermione. "Don't the Black Coats realize that by impoverishing the West, their corporations are wrecking their own countries, long-term?"

"Yes," said Luna. "That's part of the goal."

"But... why?"

"It's about power."

Algie said, "I think I understand. Miss Granger, have you read Orwell?"

"Yes, and I'm pleasantly surprised that _you _have."

"Like you, I like to learn new things. Miss Lovegood, you said earlier that the danger that the Fae are planning to confront, besides Voldemort and our other problems, is the Black Coats making a Dystopia of the world."

"Yes."

"Many potential Dystopias aren't intentional. However, one _can _be created deliberately, which sounds like what the Black Coats are doing. It certainly fits Lilith's long-term aims. The society that Orwell wrote about in his novel _1984 _was _designed _to be corrupt, its purpose being to harm the lower and middle classes while benefiting the very rich. Keeping the population impoverished and therefore unable to rebel is, itself, a form of governance."

"But, won't there be some people in the media to tell the public?"

Dora said, "That's something else you can expect in the next couple of decades, a lot of mergers and consolidation of the media. Any independent voices still left will be shouted down by a much larger propaganda campaign and what the non-magicals call a witch hunt."

"Witch hunt?" asked Augusta. "I thought they'd stopped that, centuries ago."

"Not a _literal _witch hunt," said Hermione, "though those still happen in places like Africa and Asia. The old witch hunts, and the modern literal ones for that matter, were more about someone wanting to steal something from someone else, so they trumped-up witchcraft charges to create a moral panic. Or, it would be, again, about power. Someone trying to gain or maintain power would create a threat, whip up the people into a panic, and he'd lead them into stamping out this threat he made up, the victims usually being innocent of any wrongdoing. In the 1950s, an American politician, who, from what we've been told about today, probably had the Black Coats behind him -"

"Joseph McCarthy," said Luna. "And yes, he was with them."

"I figured as much. He was using the worries about Communists during the Cold War to promote himself by making false accusations of subversion and treason against large numbers of people. He and his followers destroyed the lives of a lot of innocent people in the process. Since it was compared to the Salem Witch Trials, 'witch hunt' became the common term to describe this tactic."

Luna added, "It's always been a favorite tactic of the Black Coats, so the modern term for it is ironic considering who they are. Accusing people of being Communists had been around for decades before McCarthyism. It was used against the people pushing for reforms in child labor laws and the right of women to vote. It was used against Franklin Roosevelt's policies to get the U.S. out of the Great Depression. But, it had never been used on the scale it was in the 1950s. It would go on to be the popular accusation against Civil Rights activists, anti-war protesters, and nonconformists of any sort. It's fallen out of use, but, if the Black Coats succeed in creating a massive economic crisis in the next decade or so, expect them to revive it for use against anyone who criticizes their non-magical servants that are in the public eye."

"If that happens," said Hermione, "they can call me what they want when I've got a ton of protesters at their financial centers."

Dora said, "Depending on when it happens, there might be alternatives to the major media outlets. According to Dad, mobile phone and the Internet should develop over the next decade or so to where you'll be able to film videos with phones and put them immediately on the net. This kind of technology will be a lot more common by this time, too."

"So I could organize mass demonstrations in cities all over the place... Hmmm..."

Harry said, "You're a bit scary when you're plotting. I'm glad you use your powers for good."

"As are we all," said Luna.

"But," said Dora, our hosts are probably lost with all this tech talk, so let's get back to the witch hunts."

"Yes, of course," said Luna. "Another thing they'll look for is a scapegoat to divert attention from what they are doing when too many people notice something is very wrong. They won't be able to use the Jewish people, this time, so they'll probably blame people who aren't white enough, especially immigrants. Play on old bigotries so people aren't paying attention to who is actually profiting heavily from society's ills."

Neville said, "Like the Death Eaters do with Muggleborns."

"Exactly."

Augusta said, "And what Dumbledore is doing with the Fae."

"Yes. That's closer to how the Black Coats work, actually, since he's in a position of power and authority."

"That's one of the things we need to discuss. Instead of 'witch hunt,' the term _our _future generations might use is 'fairy hunt.' He's called an emergency session for the Wizengamot for Thursday. His attempt to take advantage of Ollivander's disappearance by cutting him out of the wand manufacturing business in Britain has gone nowhere, but he stressed the supposed 'menace' of the Seelie Court, and the need to evict them from our society."

Algie added, "The fact that the Seelie Court have been the most effective against Voldemort notwithstanding."

Harry replied, "This is probably going to be about me. He can't be too happy about my new guardians."

"He _wants _you in an abusive home?" asked Augusta.

"Among other things. He wants complete control over my life. He especially wants to remove my free will to be able to make _any _decisions, about anything."

He then told them about the incident at the Burrow, the attempt to dose him with love potions, and the unusual behavior of both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, suggesting they hadn't been acting entirely of their own free will.

"Hmm," said Algie. "We were discussing Dystopias. Not every potential Dystopia is built through malevolent intent. Sometimes, the person developing it thinks he has the public's best interests at heart. They want to make everyone happy, and consider removing free will a necessary sacrifice to that end."

"_Brave New World _instead of _1984,_" said Hermione.

"Ah, you _are _well read, Miss Granger. Has the DMLE been contacted?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Madame Bones talked with me, herself, and the Healers she assigned checked me out and confirmed the abuse from my aunt and uncle."

"Good. We'll need them on this. I agree that your change in Guardianship is what Dumbledore will really be after. Augusta?"

"I'll be fighting Dumbledore on this, among other things. Regarding his intention to remove the Seelie Court... It's not as though I could rightfully evict Afal, even if I wanted to. She's lived here far longer than I have. And, I'm going to mention that to the rest of the Wizengamot."

Neville asked, "What about the Blessed Grove? Will he likely go after it?"

Afal replied, "He'd be violating Hogwarts's charter if he does."

Harry said, "Given who we're talking about, that won't likely stop him from trying."

"I'd better speak with Pomona. If I may take my leave?" Afal asked Mrs. Longbottom.

"Of course, dear."

With that, Afal kissed Neville and... Harry couldn't call it disapparating, but she disappeared with a rustling sound, leaving the leaves she'd been wearing in her wake.

"Miss Tonks," said Augusta, "I suggest you call your parents about this, immediately."

"Just what I was planning to do, as soon as the opportunity arose."

Dora called her mother, and told her of Thursday's Wizengamot session.

"I know," said Andy. "Amelia just told me. As near as I can figure, this isn't just about wanting to get rid of us, though he certainly wants to. My guess is his plan is to banish us, then use that to try to take custody of Harry from us."

"That's what Harry and Algie think, too."

"Ozma and Dorothy left to go have a chat with Queen Elizabeth about it, so I expect the Wizengamot will soon need a new Chief Warlock or Witch. Still... He's bound to know the Queen will side with us, so I'm wondering how he thinks he can pull this off, how he expects the Wizengamot will support him."

"Mrs. Longbottom said she's going to fight him on it. Afal is going to visit Professor Sprout, since Neville figures Dumbledore is going to try to raze the Blessed Grove if he gets this passed."

"And evict the merpeople, as well... Of course, he wouldn't see any problem with insulting a Hogwarts Founder and desecrating their sacred place as long as it's not Gryffindor. Also, Ozma and Dorothy would like a copy of our law books."

"What do they have in mind?"

"I don't know, but since you're an Auror..."

"I've got 'em, yeah. There should be some in my room there, actually. I'll find 'em when we get back."

"Good."

"Mrs. Longbottom said to thank you and Dad for what you're doing for Harry."

"Give her my appreciation for anything she can do to help."

"Of course."

After finishing her conversation with her mother, Dora updated the group.

"You know," said Harry, "when I first saw the magical community, I just... noticed the magic, I guess. It seemed so much better than the non-magical world. But, the more I learn about it the more it seems like it has all the same problems the non-magical community does, only magnified."

Algie replied, "Yes, we don't do anything halfway. When we screw things up, we do it _big._ Oh, something we haven't discussed, but I know is of primary importance to the Fae that the Black Coats are doing a lot of damage to: the Environment."

"Yes," said Luna. "We're headed to something catastrophic at this rate. They refuse to respect Nature, and disrespecting Nature is calling on the wrath of God, literally."

"Reaping the whirlwind, as you said, possibly literally. But, again, that fits Lilith's profile."

"The Black Coats' agents are always trying to undermine environmental laws, as well as doing everything they can to block development of non-polluting energy sources. Of course, they have a large financial interest in oil companies."

Hermione said, "That's why we have so much trouble in the Middle East. We're dependent on their oil. If we didn't need that, we could just stay out of their affairs. As it is... That'll probably be where our next big war is."

"Probably."

Algie said, "Neville told us he'd been given an offer by the Fae. Mr. Potter, given who your guardians and your girlfriend are, would I be correct in assuming you've been given a similar offer?"

"Yes, and Hermione, too."

"Ah... We'd hoped to recruit Miss Granger into the Department of Mysteries, but it sounds like she may have a better offer. My recommendation would be to take it."

"We were planning to, but why are _you _supporting it?"

"Our world needs all the help it can get, and we in the Department can only do so much. We're reaching a crisis point, and the forces protecting the Earth and all who live on it need to be strong, ready, and unified. The Department of Mysteries would also like to renew the ties with the Fair Folk our predecessors had. That's my professional reason. My _personal _reason is I want to see my grand-nephew find his path and achieve his full potential, and have love and happiness. I've never seen him as happy as he's been since he met Afal."

Neville replied, "I've never been as happy as I am with her."

"And, if he undertake this journey with his friends, so much the better."

Luna asked, smiling, "We're friends, Neville?"

"You still scare me a bit, but yeah, I hope we're friends."

"We are, then. And, Mrs. Longbottom?"

Augusta was silent for a moment, and answered, "I admit I was very taken aback, at first, though Algie suggested this might happen. It's not what I'd planned for Neville. But, I must say I'm proud of the young man he's become, and I accept that he must make his own decisions about his life. He'll be heroically serving the world, just not in the way I thought he would. And, Afal _is _a long-time member of this family. I must admit, she _does _seem the ideal girl for him. I just hope I live long enough to see great-grandchildren from them."

Neville said, "Thank you, Gran. And don't forget Harry and I still have our parents to avenge and Voldemort to take down, once and for all. That's going to be a big job, itself."

"Indeed. One thing, though, that we need to consider, considering today's revelations... I don't think it's safe for any of you to return to Hogwarts while Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster. To that end, I'll be pushing the Hogwarts Board of Governors for his removal. It would help if I have support from other parents and guardians."

Dora said, "You'll have my parents' support. Luna's too. And I'm pretty sure Amelia Bones will agree, since her niece goes to Hogwarts. And let me tell ya, Hufflepuffs can organize when they want to."

"Yes, I'll need to contact Amelia as soon as possible, so we can discuss what we're going to do Thursday, and beyond."

"So," said Algie, "what are your plans for magical Britain beyond destroying Voldemort?"

"Well," said Hermione, "Voldemort isn't the disease infecting magical Britain, just a symptom. The issues that created Voldemort will still be there after he's gone."

"Very good, Miss Granger. You are right. Voldemort is a symptom, as is Rotfang, as is Dumbledore. We _must _stop simply treating the symptoms and seek to cure the disease, itself. The Statutes of Secrecy _are _necessary. Completely divorcing ourselves from the rest of the world is not."

"I think we, as Magi, have a responsibility to the world at large. Not to the same level the Fae have, of course, but we can do things others can't."

"Yes, and we have a responsibility to use our gifts wisely the same as any gifted person does."

"And our gifts aren't better than those of a gifted scientist, engineer, artist... Andromeda pointed out that witches and wizards have never traveled to the moon and back."

Neville said, "You'd be surprised at how many of our people don't know the muggles have done that. _I _probably wouldn't know about it if we didn't go to the cities so often. Vacationing in Blackpool, well, you''re going to know a little more about the outside world than the folks who don't step outside of ours any more than they absolutely _have _to."

"Indeed," said Algie. "I dare say that many Purebloods would outright deny that the muggles _have _traveled to the moon and back on the basis that if wizards haven't done it, then muggles couldn't _possibly _do it. I'll have to bring some photos of the Earth taken from the moon, Neville. You'd like them, seeing our world from that perspective. No borders created by Man, no divisions, just one big blue marble, as some creative muggles have called it. It can change your viewpoint, make you look at things not in terms of tribes and nations and races, but as a single whole we all share, and how we need to learn to get along."

Hermione said, "It _is _a thing to see... Earth looks so beautiful and peaceful in those pictures. I _do _have a request for everyone present, about what we've been talking about. Can we use some other term than 'muggle'? It sounds too much like a racial slur beginning with the letter 'n' that I won't use even under circumstances explaining my objection. My parents certainly take it as one. It's condescending, at best."

The Longbottoms were silent for a moment, surprised, before Algie spoke.

"Ah... And here we have yet another symptom of the disease infecting our culture. I'd never considered that the word _is _a racial slur. We've just used it so commonly for centuries. You're quite right to object to it, and I apologize."

"Like you said, you didn't know any better."

"But now I do."

Luna said, "Like the song Amazing Grace says, '_I was blind, but now I see.'_ It was written by a former slave trader turned outspoken Abolitionist."

"That's very apt," said Augusta, "and a lovely song, as well."

Algie said, "This also demonstrates how deeply and for how long the disease has infecting magical Britain. Mr. Potter, you had a very good point when you said our problems are like the rest of the world's, only magnified. I'd say that makes our culture a very good place to start."

Hermione said, "We also need to do something about the educational system here."

"No kidding," said Harry. "What I've learned about magical history, alone... The _deliberate _lack of teaching us about it..."

"Indeed," said Algie, "though I understand Burbage teaches at least a watered down version of Andromeda's theory of magical genetics. What part of it she teaches is probably the limit she's allowed."

Neville said, "That there's really no such thing as Purebloods or... Muggleborns until we come up with a better word. Every witch and wizard has both magical and non-magical parents. So, there's actually more to it?"

"Yes, according to Dora's mother. And, as near as we can determine, her figures are correct."

"Basically," said Hermione, "Dumbledore is trying to kick out the people the British inherited their magic from."

"Yeah," said Dora. "Magic in normal humans came from... mating with what we'd call Divine beings, gods and so forth. The Fae are the main ones Celtic people inherited magic from, but by now we've probably got a few Pantheons represented in our genetics. If you can trace your family tree back far enough, you'll find gods, eventually. Zeus especially got around. This is true of everyone in the world."

"Indeed," said Algie. "The people obsessed with so-called pure blood would consider Miss Lovegood a half-breed because her mother was a Fae..."

"So was Dad by the time I came along," said Luna, "but I know what you mean. Mum was _born _a Fae."

"Another reason the people in charge of our culture don't like the Fae. But, what I was getting at was they list you as a half-breed, but, given the source of our magic, you actually have the most pure magical blood at Hogwarts."

"Not that it really matters," said Luna. "Fresh additions to Britain's genetic pool create more powerful witches and wizards, from what I've seen."

"Well, we'll take care of the situation," said Neville. "Besides, if worse comes to worst and we get kicked out of Britain, it wouldn't be the first time the Longbottoms have had to leave the country and go into exile for a while."

"It shouldn't come to that," said Algie. "_This _Queen Elizabeth is on our side, unlike the first one."

Augusta said, "We _do _need to consider alternatives to Hogwarts, if I'm unsuccessful in removing Dumbledore."

"I think the threat of losing so many high-profile students will convince the Board of Governors, especially once student safety becomes a known issue. If not, well... We _do _have Europe's leading Alchemist as Harry's Guardian, and an Unspeakable in myself. I can also safely say that, under the circumstances, my Department would be more than willing to supply some tutors for an exceptional group of young people. Amelia Bones could supply some talent, as well."

"Remus Lupin," said Hermione. "He was our best Defence Professor, and he'd be loyal to Harry, I'm sure. We need to find him."

Harry replied, "We need to find him even if things with Hogwarts go our way."

"Yeah," Dora added with a nod, not sounding at all enthusiastic about the idea, "he does know his stuff, no matter what else."

"Look," said Neville, "just because he's a werewolf..."

"It's not that."

Hermione held Dora's hand, and whispered, "It'll be OK."

"I'm obviously missing something," said Neville. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Nothing major," said Dora. "Had a huge crush from when I was a kid. The reality doesn't compare to the fantasy. I've found someone better for me... I hope, if that person's willing."

Harry said, "Ready, willing, and able would be my guess."

Hah! He got Hermione to blush, again.

Yes, Harry thought, everything was going according to plan.

"One more thing," said Harry, "getting back to the Horcruxes... When Luna's mother died, she was working on a method of identifying Horcruxes and using them to find others the person has made. The Ministry took all her research and sealed it somewhere in your Department. It would be very useful if we could retrieve it."

Algie replied, "It was ordered sealed by the Chief Warlock. _We're _not even allowed to study them."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Unfortunately, in cases like these, it requires both the Minister for Magic and the Chief Warlock to release the documents. While I think I could convince the Minister..."

"Dumbledore won't let it happen."

"So, we'll likely have to try alternative methods of getting Morgan's research."

"Like what?"

"Haven't figured that one out, yet."

* * *

><p>Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts, and Head of Hufflepuff House, was what one would describe as the embodiment of the gentle Earth Mother. Usually, she had a hearty, supportive, smile, and could nurture any plant.<p>

When one angers the gentle Earth Mother, though, she can be quite ferocious. Albus Dumbledore was learning that, the hard way.

"Pomona, I understand your dedication, but _you _must understand that this is for the greater good."

"The greater good my arse, Albus!"

"Pomona, language."

"You're wanting to desecrate a sacred place."

"Sacred? That's a bit of an exaggeration..."

"No, Albus, it's not. The Blessed Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw were both initiates in the Mysteries of the Celtic Church."

"The Celtic Church is heresy..."

"No, it is not. It was one of the first Christian Churches. The Church of England respects it. In fact, Queen Elizabeth I cited the Celtic Church, Joseph of Arimathea, and Glastonbury to justify the Church of England's independence from the Roman Church."

"I'm not an Anglican."

"The Church of Scotland does, as well."

"How far the leadership of the Presbyterians has fallen away from basic principles doesn't surprise me, but my actions are for the protection of Hogwarts, the wizards and witches of Great Britain, and our way of life."

A familiar voice to Albus from one of the portraits said, "If I may interject?"

"You have something to say, Phineas?"

"It is our duty as earlier Headmasters to advise the current one, is it not?"

"Yes, Phineas, though I am not obliged to follow any advice you give."

"Obviously, since you rarely do. But, it is my duty to remind you of the Hogwarts Charter, the agreements that _allowed _the Founders to build this school, here. You seek to violate the Charter."

"The Statutes of Secrecy override any old agreements."

"The Fae are not violating the Statutes, so you can't apply that."

"The Statutes give us the power to do what we must to keep the magical species residing here under control. Prophesies aren't set in stone. They can be prevented. I will prevent Ravenclaw's from coming to pass. The so-called Blessed Grove was created because of the so-called Gentle One. The Gentle One can't come if she has nowhere to come _to."_

"Or, any actions against the Blessed Grove might hasten her arrival. Did you ever consider that?"

"By then, we will have the authority to drive her off, since she'll no doubt be a Fae."

"You may or may not have the authority, by are you certain that you _can?"_

"We have enough power to deal with the Seelie Court, if necessary."

"Who is this 'we' you speak of? Your staff doesn't seem convinced your course of action is the wisest."

"We'll have enough support after Thursday's session of the Wizengamot. The traitors won't matter, after that."

"_Traitors?" _Pomona responded. "You've gone too far, Headmaster!"

"On the contrary. I haven't gone far _enough. _While I'd hate to see you go -"

"_One _of us is going, Dumbledore."

"You forget your place, Professor Sprout."

"We'll see about that," she said, before leaving the office, leaving him alone with the portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, and a phoenix, who trilled sadly.

"Yes, Fawkes. It _is _truly saddening that we are surrounded by treachery."

* * *

><p>When Harry and the rest returned to Thelema, they updated Andromeda, Ted, and Xeno.<p>

"Good," said Ted. "I was hoping we'd have the Unspeakables' support."

"Algie's a good chap," said Xeno, "if a bit eccentric."

Hermione replied, "I've come to the conclusion that all the best people are a bit... eccentric."

"That's what my godmother says," said Luna. "Well, she uses the term 'mad'..."

"She'd know," said Harry. "Neville's also agreed to be another go-between for us and Ron."

When Bill and Fleur returned, they told the group about how their visit with Fred and George went.

"They're a bit shocked, obviously... Then, Angelina took them to task for selling love potions in the shop..."

"Good for her," said Hermione.

"That's what _I _told her," said Fleur.

"They agreed that it didn't sound like Ginny to behave that way," said Bill. "They said they'd figure a way to convince Mum to let Ron visit the shop, regularly, and we'll be able to keep each other up to date about things, maybe even arrange some get-togethers."

"Like old times," said Harry. "Except not."

"Constant plots against you?" asked Hermione. "Sounds like our usual get-togethers, to me."

"So, we just get ready for Thursday, then."

"Not quite," said Hermione. "First, I need to be a Gryffindor, throw caution to the wind, and do something completely reckless like snog someone senseless in front of their parents."

She then walked up to Dora, threw her arms around her, and did just that.

"Hermione," said Dora.

"I have to go home, tonight. But.." she turned to Andy and Ted, and said, "If it's all right with you, may I stay tomorrow night?"

"Of course," said Andy. "You're always welcome to stay when you like."

And Harry would have felt the monster in his trousers roar in triumph, you know, if they did that sort of thing, which they don't, because that would be weird.

After Hermione left, Harry and Luna returned to their room and undressed. They went to the hot tub in the Garden Room before dinner.

Harry looked to the waterfall, the mist, and the tunnel leading to Avalon behind it, and decided this would be a good time to ask what he'd been wondering, earlier in the day.

"Luna, this is going to be a strange question..."

"Remember, Harry, there are no strange questions, only strange people."

"I'll keep that in mind. Your mother built that tunnel to Avalon. You were able to call the Holy Grail to you..."

"Not physically."

"Nevertheless, it was the Grail, the real _Grail. _And, your dad mentioned that your mother was older than he was. And, she was named Morgan."

"Mm hmm."

"Was... OK, I'll ask straight out... Was your mother Morgan le Fay?"

"I was planning it as a surprise when we got to Avalon."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"Think of the implications. Mum was Queen of Avalon."

"Which... makes you Fae royalty... The Lordly Ones, as the House Elves called you..."

"Harry... I want people to like me or dislike me for _me, _not because of who my family is. Knowing who my mother is would... pretty much overwhelm anything else with how most people would approach me."

"Kind of like being the Boy Who Lived," Harry said, in understanding. "People see the dark hair, the glasses, and the scar, and..."

"And you're no longer a person, but a myth."

"Let's just say I'm a bit jealous of Dora's and Andy's shape shifting skills, sometimes."

"So..." she said, softly, "does this change how you see me?"

"It makes as much difference to me as my being the Boy Who Lived means to you."

Luna smiled, brightly, and very relieved.

"Thank you, Harry," she said before embracing him and beginning a meeting of the tongues.

Harry took things further, moving himself into a position where she could straddle him.

A few minutes later, Jeeves arrived with the intention of telling them that dinner was ready, but decided not to interrupt them.

"We'll just have to set aside some plates for them," he said quietly. It was far from the first time he'd come across this situation in this house.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I'm having Hermione as the mastermind behind the Occupy movement, as it just seemed like something she'd do. So, I planted the seed in her head, here. :)


	23. The Wolf and the Serpent

A/N: A short chapter, here (well, by this story's standards), and set in the past, but establishing some relationships that'll play into the next chapter and beyond.

You may notice I'm ignoring Pottermore when it comes to the background of one of the Marauders. This is because I'd already had the background established, and I don't consider Pottermore or other stuff outside the books to be hard Canon. The problem I find with Pottermore is it has no sense of history or basic math.

We have Merlin's Chocolate Frog card saying the usual things about him, how he mentored King Arthur, etc, but Pottermore claims he went to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was, according to the books, founded around the 990s. As anyone with even a little knowledge of King Arthur knows, the legends were set around the fall of the Roman Empire in the 400s. You can't just move the tales from their historical context, because not only is everything _about _Arthur, his family, and associates very Celtic, but it's the Roman Empire's withdraw from Britain and the Saxons trying to move in that sets the King Arthur tales in motion. It's like having Henry VIII as King of Britain during World War II. According to Pottermore, the Roman Empire would had to have fallen some time around the Norman invasion of England.

J. K. Rowling, herself, has always acknowledged that she's very bad at numbers and math, which she's also acknowledged has created some continuity issues with the books. So, please don't think I'm bashing her for bringing it up, since it's something she admits to. Even in the books, we saw a seven-year difference in when Charlie Weasley attended from the early books to the later ones. An even bigger gap in the timelines of the books is when Dumbledore became Headmaster, either in the mid-1950s or late-1960s, depending on which book it is.

So, when fic writers encounter continuity issues in Canon when writing their stories, especially with dates, ages, and so forth, they have to pick which of the contradictory elements they're going to use. So, when fic writers get a bit annoyed when someone tells them "That isn't Canon" when they've chosen to use a part of, well, Canon that contradicts other Canon, well... you now understand why. :)

For myself, I'm using the generally accepted timelines for the Marauders, Lily, and Snape, but have added a year to allow for something else from the books about Bellatrix. I'm going with the generally accepted mid-1950s date for Dumbledore becoming Headmaster. I've shaved a couple of years off Bellatrix's age from what the "official" Black Family tree says, for consistency with the books. According to the date on the tree, she couldn't have been at Hogwarts at any point when Severus, Lily, and the Marauders were there, when, according to the books, she was there at the same time as them for at least a little while. I've also done it in a way that allows her to still be older than Andromeda and Narcissa, as she is according to both the tree _and _books, _and _allow Andromeda time to have had Nymphadora without her having to have had her while _attending _Hogwarts.

Sigh... If only J. K. Rowling owned a calculator...

The approach I'm taking is that the books are Canon, period, while other things, like JKR's interviews, things like the Black Family tree, the movies, and Pottermore, are Apocrypha, and I'm using the classic Catholic definitions, here. In Catholicism, Canon is the books that were chosen to make up the Bible, Apocrypha other books that weren't chosen, but are still considered worth knowing and studying. The Apocrypha has been the basis for many Christian traditions, people in various places and times choosing to use something from it. So, I'll use things from the movies, interviews, and so forth if I think it useful to the story I'm writing, and it doesn't contradict the Canon, the books themselves.

One example is the threesome with Fred, George, and Angelina. That was inspired by one of JKR's post-DH interviews, the one that gave us Rolf and Astoria. Fans generally seem to think she had those and other names we'd never heard of before planned from the start, and just didn't mention them in the Epilogue, but it's very clear, if you watch the interview, that she was making up these names and relationships on the spot because the interviewer was asking about the future of characters besides the Trio. However, when one is improvising, mistakes will happen, in this case when she said George married Angelina and had x number of kids... then remembered that Angelina had been Fred's girlfriend in the books and realized how squicky what she'd just said was.

But, I found the idea that the twins really _did _share _everything, _and were hiding this threesome they were in from their mother, just too fun to pass up, so it's here. Plus, it gives me a sort of excuse for the other polyamorous relationships in the books (Of course, having Fae involved justifies them, anyway). Harry's very pleased about this, and, as we've seen the last few chapters, is pursuing his own agenda. :)

Oh, there are some elements in this chapter that were introduced back in Chapters 3, 4, and 6.

_Caught in a Dream_ written by Michael Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**The Wolf and the Serpent**

"I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving, hysterical naked"

- Allen Ginsberg, _Howl_

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, Scotland, UK, Spring, 1971<p>

Professor Slughorn was feeling quite proud.

True, only one of the Sixth Years who had just been given approval by Headmaster Dumbledore to have Alchemy as their independent course study for their NEWTs in their final year was a Slytherin, but both, Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks, were _his_, part of his collection, his Slug Club.

Unsurprisingly, but disappointingly, Slughorn and Professor Flitwick had to personally intervene to convince Dumbledore to approve their course studies. He had to contact Nicolas Flamel and explain the situation. Flamel was quite concerned, and Nicolas Flamel was someone even Albus Dumbledore had to listen to. The Headmaster took issue with the two students, specifically the changes they had gone through over the last few years, their "Will to Power" philosophy, and Andromeda's extensive Dark Arts knowledge. Slughorn had told Dumbledore that Andromeda wasn't the Black sister he needed to worry about. Andromeda just didn't feel the need to put on a false front to get the approval of authority figures. She and Ted took pleasure in being Hogwarts's most controversial students.

"And they're _Prefects!_" Professor McGonagall huffed after one of their scandalous antics.

"I'd have thought," Slughorn had replied, "that you'd be pleased that Andromeda and Ted had not only learned to get along, but work so well, together."

That development had come as quite the shock to the Hogwarts staff, except for Slughorn, of course. The Slytherin pureblood and Ravenclaw muggleborn had been fierce rivals when they first stepped off the Hogwarts Express, in the classroom, in the Dueling Club, everywhere. There were even concerns that the two would kill each other. But, Slughorn knew them both so well, and saw the alchemy at work between them. Dumbledore, he was certain, had to have seen it, too, but... Andromeda's old tutor in dark and ancient magics was an old wound for the Headmaster. Andromeda's fascinations reminded him too much of someone else.

"Well, perhaps she'll grow out of it," McGonagall suggested, "like her sister did."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Black, Head Girl at Hogwarts, was amused. The object of her amusement was Lucius Malfoy, Sixth Year Slytherin Prefect, along with her sister Andromeda. Lucius was rather upset, as he often was these days, with Andy. Their families were practically planning their marriage, and Andy seemed to be ignoring this. Lucius, Bella thought, was a rather spoiled boy, taking everything for granted, so she was enjoying Andy putting him through the wringer. She especially enjoyed watching Lucius's horrified expression at Andy's arrival at the annual Summer Ball the previous year. Bella, herself, had caused an uproar the year before, wearing an obviously fake tiara and setting loose rats on the floor, and had wondered what Andy would do to equal it.<p>

"That's... an outrage!" Bella's Aunt Walburga had exclaimed.

Bella had smiled, and said "I think she looks fetching. I know it's muggle, but muggle fashions are becoming quite popular with the wealthy Pureblood circle."

Her aunt had glared at her, as that wasn't the issue. But, Bella was very proud of her sister, who looked wonderful in her tuxedo. And really, why was Andy cross dressing such an issue since she'd often crossed genders? Bella knew their parents would be keeping a very close eye on their youngest, Narcissa, this Summer.

She'd have to find some way of reassuring Lucius, though. It seems he had another concern.

"What about Tonks?" he asked.

Bella couldn't believe her ears. Lucius was worried about the mudblood?

"Really, Lucius, this is Andy we're discussing. While they may have their little alchemy club, she's one of us. She knows her responsibilities, and she knows her loyalties. She and I have always been together on everything, and we always will be."

Lucius nodded, in understanding, as there were some things they couldn't discuss openly at Hogwarts, where the walls had ears.

"Besides," Bella smiled and added, "even if she _is_ shagging Tonks, she'll still perform her duties and pop out an heir for you."

Didn't want Lucius _too_ reassured, after all. Give him something to squirm about. Lucius decided it was best to change the subject.

"Speaking of loyalties and responsibilities, what about that cousin of yours?"

Bella frowned. Ah, yes, Sirius, in his first year, and somehow sorted into Gryffindor.

"Well, if I had a mother like his, I'd probably do anything to get the old goat's... goat. He looks up to Andy, though, and she promised to be a good influence on him."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was not having a good day. For that matter, it hadn't been a good year. Really, if you got down to it, it hadn't been a good life. This particular day, though, he'd chosen to take out some frustrations verbally on some Gryffindors. Now, with his friends Rabastan Lestrange, Melancton Mulciber, and Alan Avery not around to back him up, he was getting beaten up by three Gryffindor boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. A fourth Gryffindor boy, Remus Lupin, was trying to get the others to stop. Severus couldn't help but notice, though, that Lupin wasn't trying particularly hard.<p>

Remus Lupin was frantic. This had gotten out of hand. Snape did have it coming, he thought, but there had to be a better way than this. Besides... Remus sniffed the air, and recognized a couple of familiar scents, one of which he was especially fond of.

"James! Sirius! Prefects! Sirius, It's your cousin!"

The Gryffindors froze.

"Which cousin?" Sirius wondered. This would be bad, but there were degrees of badness. He looked, and fortunately, this was the lesser degree. The Prefects were his cousin Andy and Ted Tonks. Andy was his favorite cousin, always going to the coolest places, meeting the coolest people, and always having the coolest music. He'd have to accompany her to one of her late night trips to muggle London one of these days. He'd bring the gang along. They'd love it.

Andy had changed her look, yet again. Her hair was now long and black, her clothes black and very form-fitting, and she had black eyeliner. She was looking extremely female, again, Sirius thought. But, her current look had been influenced by some new muggle rock stars named Mark Bolan and Alice Cooper (who was, strangely enough, a guy), so maybe she wasn't being too feminine, after all. At the moment, though, the look just made her scary, as she was obviously quite angry. Well, maybe Tonks would take their side. She was motioning Tonks away. She wanted to handle this alone. Uh oh.

'Whatever you do," he told his friends, "do _not_ lie to her. She'll know."

The other three Gryffindors gulped. They knew Andromeda Black's reputation. Severus looked up. Maybe the day was improving, after all. _He_ knew not to lie to Andromeda, of course, or her sisters, one of the very first lessons he learned at Hogwarts.

"Just be cool..." Sirius whispered, "Just be completely honest..."

Andy glared at the boys, looking them each in the eyes. They felt as if her eyes could peer into their very souls.

"Sirius..."

"HE STARTED IT!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Severus.

"You expect me to believe he threw the first punch?"

"No... He didn't, but he called Peter 'pee-pee!'"

"He called him by his initials?"

"Yeah, but... he meant it like... you know, urine!"

Peter whined, "Now, _everybody _will call me that!"

"And that justifies a three-on-one gang assault?"

Andy turned her piercing gaze on the boys, shook her head, sadly, and rendered her judgment.

"Remus, since you did try to stop things, you won't be punished. As for you other three, I will be talking to your Head of House, and suggesting the proper disciplinary actions. Given who your Head of House is, she might have some ideas of her own that would make mine seem tame."

Sirius realized that this meant they'd each have a personalized Circle of Hell, but it could be worse. Unfortunately, James decided to take the lead, again.

"Right, of course you take his side," he scoffed, motioning to Severus.

'_Oh, crap_...' thought Sirius.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked, her voice dripping with ice.

'_Shutupshutupshutup_..." thought Sirius.

"Like you'd ever punish one of your own."

"I hope you're referring to my cousin S.O.B. here."

"You know what I'm talking about! You're not going to punish another Slytherin Pureblood that's into the Dark Arts!"

Andy recognized the irony in what the whelp had just said, even if no one else but Severus did, but she was too angry to appreciate it. She was having to put all her concentration, at the moment, into calming herself. She felt the snake within, coiled, wanting to strike. She remembered her exercises, and was shortly able to address the boy completely detached.

"Because you're so young, and therefore immature, I'm going to let that go. For your information, the Slytherin students are subject to the same punishments you'll be receiving."

"Then why isn't Snape being punished? His friends Avery and Mulciber bully people."

"And does Mr. Snape take part?"

"Well... Not that we've seen, but..."

"So, following your own logic, I should be punishing Mr. Lupin even though he doesn't take part in _your _bullying of others, just because he's a friend of yours?"

"That's... completely different!"

"How so?"

"It... Look, your big sister is Head Girl, and _she _doesn't judge people fairly!"

"And, my sister can't overrule my recommendations to the Heads of House. Any issues you have with her being Head Girl, you may take up with the Headmaster, since _he _chose her for the position, not me."

In fact, Andy strongly suspected the reason Dumbledore chose Bella as Head Girl this year was so he'd have an excuse not to give Andy the job, _next _year.

"However, Mr. Potter," she continued, "if you intend to crusade against prejudice, you need to take a good, hard, look at your own. You'll look like less of a complete hypocrite, that way. You're dismissed." As the five boys started to leave, she added, "Except for you, Remus. We need to talk, privately."

"_Oh no, she knows,' _thought Remus. He was afraid of this moment, when someone would learn his secret. Well, best to get it over with...

"About Severus," she began, "I know he can be rather trying. He has a bad attitude, and, well, his hygiene issues must especially bother _you,_ considering your condition..."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle, even though she had just made it clear she knew of his lycanthropy, and even that his senses were still heightened when the moon wasn't full. For some reason, he felt calm despite this, as though she were radiating it, projecting it to him. He supposed she just might be doing that. She was a mind reader, after all, so who was to say she couldn't project emotions? Still, he felt surprisingly at ease with her. Maybe it was her scent.

"Don't worry," she said, "I won't tell anyone. Although, I'm not the only Legilimens around here. There'll be others, so you'll have to learn to guard your thoughts."

He'd hadn't thought of that. How could he keep others out of his head? How was he going to learn?

"I can teach you," she said.

What did she say?

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Oh, and you can tell Sirius, by the way. He won't hold it against you. He'll think it's cool, and he's very loyal."

"Thank you. Don't take this the wrong way, but... You're not like most Slytherins. You're nice, and very thoughtful and considerate."

She smiled.

"Funny, I was about to say you weren't like most Gryffindors for the same reasons. Plus, you're more mature than most, especially my cousin."

Remus laughed.

"Yeah..."

"Tell him if he doesn't shape up, though, I'll _really_ punish him. I won't tell him where all the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts that Bella and I found are," She said, smiling mischievously.

Excited, Remus asked, "There's more... Um, there are secret passages?"

"Aside from that one, yes. There's one that takes you right into Honeydukes."

"Really? I'll... make sure he gets the message."

"Good."

"Um... Are you sure you don't have an ulterior motive for helping me?"

"Well... If it'll make you feel better, and not destroy your image of Slytherins, you'll owe me some favors. How's that?"

"OK, a Faustian bargain is something my mind can handle."

"You know the term 'Faustian'? Wow, you really _aren't_ like most Gryffindors. Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Andromeda Black was an ambitious young woman. Oh yes, she had great plans for the world.<p>

She was having to be very careful in how she moved towards achieving her long-term goals, though. Things were very delicate at the moment. She was having to play the evasion game with the two greatest, and most powerful, wizards in Britain, her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and her first great mentor, Lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort had great plans for the world, too, and Andromeda's place within them. They happened to be plans that Andromeda strongly disagreed with, to say the least.

As for Dumbledore... Well, he wasn't sympathetic to Andy's world view, to say the least.

She had to keep her own thoughts secret from them both, which, given that they were both Legilimens, wasn't the easiest thing to do. Fortunately, being a shape shifter gave her some natural mental defences. Her thoughts could shift as easily as her body, making her difficult to read. She'd learned Occlumency techniques from Voldemort, as well. He didn't think that she'd be able to shield her thoughts from _him._

After all, using Black Tantra sex magic normally insured his absolute control over the person he used it on. It wasn't a method he used often, as he didn't have that many young, attractive, female students. It took a combination of deceptive behavior and sheer force of will for Andy to maintain her own sense of self.

How to behave during and after these rituals, she knew from observing Bella, who had, sadly, completely succumbed, giving up her will for Lord Voldemort's. Andy had seen every step of Bella's seduction, as some of these rituals were done in front of some of the inner circle of the Knights of Walpurgis, specifically those most supportive of Voldemort. It started as normal Red Tantra based sex magic, establishing the intimate magical connections, before moving on to the Black Tantra. Even though Andy hadn't been initiated into the Knights, herself, yet, she was asked to observe. She was a Knight of Walpurgis in all but name even before she was officially initiated, last Lammas.

Andromeda was very special to the Dark Lord, you see.

He'd hadn't told her outright that a special subset of the Knights, wearing masks, was responsible for the incidents that began last November 5, but she knew. His rhetoric had openly become more pointed, though, as well as the articles he wrote in _Walpurgis, _the journal of the Knights. This had caused a division in the Knights of Walpurgis, and there was a movement to have him removed as Grand Master.

While she found what Voldemort and his inner circle... it _had _to be them... were doing horrible, she felt a little disappointment that they weren't wearing Guy Fawkes masks. After all, if you're going to cause chaos and destruction wearing masks on _that _date, you should go all out with it.

She didn't know what disgusted her more, what Voldemort's followers were doing, or the fact that a few witches and wizards putting on scary masks had brought _that_ level of terror to magical Britain. Were her fellow magi really _that _weak and cowardly?

She'd done some writing herself for the journal, under the name Lady Thelema. She was in what, in later years, she'd call her "Nietzsche, Crowley, and Rand phase". While she would ultimately reject a great deal of it due to being unable to reconcile some aspects with her own experiences and principles, religious and otherwise, the German Existentialist philosopher, the British wizard that would apply Nietzsche's concepts to magic and spirituality, and the Russian-born Existentialist philosopher that was the favorite of Professor Slughorn would remain major influences on her own philosophies and methods through the years.

While it wasn't said who Lady Thelema was, many had guessed, including Albus Dumbledore. What neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort realized was that what she was writing wasn't directed specifically to her fellow Purebloods, as though she really considered herself that, but to everyone. This misunderstanding worked in her favor, though, as their own assumptions about her kept them from seeing any hint of her true agenda, even though she was writing it out for anyone with an objective eye to see and understand.

All she had to do now was keep the two of them misdirected for a little more than another year, and she and Ted would be in Avalon.

She found it all a little exhilarating, really. Fortunately, her Alchemical work was keeping her grounded, because she couldn't afford to get cocky, at this point.

Even that had worked in her favor by keeping Bella off the scent. Bella had noticed how exhilarated her sister was, and even knew she was shagging Ted. But, she just took it as Andy following the Left-Hand Path as Lord Voldemort had taught, and was simply breaking taboos. Bella, Voldemort, and Dumbledore all believed they each wanted to about her, so she behaved with them to make sure they each continued those beliefs.

Still, she was the master of her power. It wouldn't master her, nor would any_one_.

While being special to the Dark Lord meant he paid more attention to her than he did most, it had its perks. She could converse with him in ways few could, or would even consider. While he was, by then she'd concluded, no longer capable of genuine love, he was still capable of affection. He was certainly quite good at the technical aspects of sex. He'd always pleased her in that way, even if the emotional aspect was lacking something, except for the Black Tantra, of course. She never could enjoy that.

He liked pillow talk. Perhaps, Andy thought, he was more open and relaxed in their conversations after sex because he was so sure of his mastery over her after he'd given her enough orgasms, not realizing that their... thing made him vulnerable, as well.

She knew, though she never told him directly, that he didn't really believe in that Pureblood nonsense. He couldn't, she was certain, because of what she had learned from Marius Black about the Gaunts in their later years. The Gaunts were very stupid and weak, still able to wield magic, but not very effectively. Lord Voldemort's non-magical father had given him more than his good looks. Tom Marvolo Riddle was much more powerful magically than his immediate ancestors, not to mention far smarter. His father had rejuvenated the bloodline, with spectacular results. Nietzsche had said that the "vigor" of any population could only be increased by mixing with others, writing "the concept of 'pure blood' is the opposite of a harmless concept." And here, in bed with her, was living proof. She understood why Bella had become consumed by him.

Queen Alice of Wonderland had told her of her own relationship with Tom, when he was still "salvageable" as she put it. After that conversation, so much of Andy's own history with Lord Voldemort made sense. They had bonded over the Alice books, which were mutual favorites, often quoting them in their conversations. And, she was the middle of three sisters. Andy now realized what she was to Voldemort, a reminder of what he once had, and lost. From the moment they met, he had tried to shape her into a replacement of his lost love. She wondered if he realized that was what he had done, all these years.

Of all the things she had become disenchanted with, Lord Voldemort hurt the most. He had meant so much to her, been such a great teacher and confidante in the early years. To now see him for who he truly was... If Morgan le Fay, the Flamels, and of course Ted Tonks hadn't entered her life, she wondered what might have become of her.

She not only couldn't follow Lord Voldemort, but she'd have to help put an end to him.

But first, she had to escape him. She wasn't ready to challenge him yet, and wouldn't be for years. She didn't even dare make an attempt on his life in bed.

He'd been _especially _pleased when she found her Animagus form. He now had her spend much of their time together as a magical boa, the difference between a magical and normal boa being, of course, the venom. He'd have her in that form at his feet or by his side during meetings with his inner circle. He'd carry her to the bed like that, then have her resume her human form for sex, then have her become a snake again for their post-sex talk, in Parseltongue, calling her "My Nagini" and sometimes "My Shakti".

She remembered the very first lesson he taught her, in Eden's garden, years ago, about why he changed his name to Lord Voldemort, and the meanings of her own name. He taught her how magi used letters, numbers, words, and other symbols to focus their magic, make their wills manifest, and how the magic, in turned, shaped _them. _Especially important were archetypes.

Voldemort sought to become a god, so he drew from many archetypes. His belief was that if he identified with these archetypes he would _become _them. He'd often quote Christ, for example, though very selectively, Andy noticed. There was nothing Christ-like about Lord Voldemort, yet he had convinced himself that he was some sort of Second Coming.

It was his travels to India and fascination with its magic, culture, and history that had the most significance on his relationship with Andy, now. He also sought to identify with Shiva.

Shiva is one of the Trimurti, the Hindu version of the Trinity, the three primary forms of God. Shiva is the Destroyer and Transformer, the Slayer of Demons and the Cosmic Dancer.

In Tantra, the universe is a manifestation of pure consciousness. In manifesting, this consciousness into two poles or aspects, neither of which could exist without the other. Shiva, the masculine half, is static and identified with unmanifested consciousness, the power to be but not the power to become or change. Shakti, the other aspect, is feminine, dynamic, energetic and creative, the Great Mother of the universe from which all form is born. Shiva is the abiding aspect of God, Shakti the force which acts in the manifested world.

In Tantra, each human is a miniature universe, all that is in the entire cosmos to be found within each individual. In the human being, Shakti is called Kundalini, resting at the base of the spinal cord, seen as a snake. The goal of tantric yoga is to awaken this cosmic energy and make it ascend through the chakras to unite above the crown of the head with Shiva the pure consciousness. Two principles, apparently opposed, are unified in each act of creation.

When Andy manifested her snake form, Lord Voldemort saw it as proof of his evolving into Godhood, clearly thinking _he _had somehow made it happen. Even her disagreements with him simply convinced him even more that she was his Shakti, never mind what _she _thought of the matter.

Well, Andy decided that if she was going to be Shakti, Voldemort wasn't her Shiva. While he may have thought he was God's gift, Ted's name actually _meant _God's gift. Ted certainly _seemed _like God's gift to her. She was able to give herself completely to Ted when they practiced Red Tantra, and he to her. She and Voldemort, by necessity for them both, could never give themselves completely to each other. In fact, Andy had the strange impression, from their Red Tantra sessions, that there was something... _incomplete _about Voldemort, as if there was some sort of void where something should be.

Besides, the simple act of practicing _Black _Tantric magic on her demonstrated that he missed a large part of the point of Shiva and Shakti, the balance of the two aspects. Black Tantra was all about one aspect trying to completely dominate the other.

Tantra based sex magic wasn't an unusual practice for the Knights of Walpurgis. Indeed, as Andy learned from one of the journals she'd... _liberated _from the Chamber of Secrets, Godric Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw had performed such a ritual on what would become the grounds of Hogwarts.

However, Black Tantra was something new for the Knights. Performing it and the Red Tantra sex magic in front of the Grand Master's inner circle was _especially _something new, part of Lord Voldemort's forcing them to face taboos. The parents of some of the Slytherin students she was a Prefect in charge of had seen her doing this. Soon, it would be Cissy's turn.

Not that any of these parents, or any other members of the inner circle, treated her or Bella with disrespect over it. One new recruit, a brutish type fresh out of Hogwarts, made the mistake of saying something rude to her. Lord Voldemort made him see the error of his ways, quite painfully. An apology was soon forthcoming, when he was physically able to make it.

_"I must say," _she said during their postcoital conversation after the incident, _"the standards have dropped when it comes to recruitment for the Knights."_

_"My apologies, my Shakti. He will never act so disrespectfully, again, nor will any of the other new recruits to our cause."_

_"He thinks the Muggleborns have been stealing his place in the world. His lack of power or accomplishments isn't because of the Muggleborns taking anything, but because he lacks the strength, will, and intelligence to achieve anything." _

_"That is why they need our guidance and leadership, my dear."_

_"He, and the others like him, will never be more than the almost mindless brutes that they are, now."_

_"Mindless brutes have their uses."_

She was actually thankful, though, that Voldemort had chosen blood purity as the cause that those he was using would rally around. If he'd gathered the best and brightest Muggleborns and muggle raised like himself, instead, with muggle weapons, communications, transportation, and knowledge of things most of Wizarding Britain couldn't conceive of, the Pureblood bigots would have a _real _reason to fear them. He'd be unstoppable, because most of their culture would have no idea what they were up against until the machine guns cut them down.

Recruiting the werewolves, though... _That_ was a smart move. The Ministry persecuted them, horribly. They were shunned by society. Was it any wonder that so many of them had become so angry and bitter? Voldemort offered to make their lives better, if they served him. The Ministry was practically handing him an army.

The injustice done to the werewolves needed to be righted.

This was part of why Andromeda Black had taken special interest in a boy named Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>At the opening feast in September, Andy was paying close attention to the Sorting of First Years. Her cousin, Sirius, was starting Hogwarts, so she was anxious to learn what house he would be sorted into. Slytherin was her preference, as there, she'd have him close. Ravenclaw was, she thought, the next best option, as that was Ted's house and he was a Prefect, like her. Together, they could guide their cousin.<p>

Instead, it was, for Andy, the worst case scenario. Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. _That _would make things much more difficult for her.

Not that she was particularly hostile to Gryffindors, individually. Their Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Mistress, was an excellent teacher and treated Andy fairly, more or less. She tried not to show her Lions too much favoritism, at least.

The same could not be said, however, of McGonagall's boss and mentor, who she was very loyal and deferential to, Headmaster Dumbledore. He looked down on every student who wasn't a Gryffindor, his old house, and was especially hostile to Slytherins such as Andy. That attitude seemed to be promoted with Gryffindors, in general.

The man especially had it in for _her. _She didn't used to think it was anything personal, just her family and house, but she noticed, when the Sorting Hat announced Gryffindor for Sirius, Dumbledore looked straight at her with a smug expression.

She responded by meeting his gaze, defiantly. She'd be paying Sirius a visit, later.

She was watching the rest of the Sorting, some familiar surnames, some not. One in particular caught her attention.

Remus Lupin. Augustus Lupin had a kid? Had to be, because Lupin wasn't exactly a common name in Britain, especially in the magical community. Why didn't she know about this?

The notorious Arsene Lupin's grandson. Oh _my... _Now, let's see where he's sorted...

It was her second major disappointment of the Sorting. Gryffindor. Damn it.

Well, when she visited Sirius, she was just going to have to suggest he befriend the Lupin boy.

Maybe it was her recent encounters with werewolves with Voldemort, but as the school year progressed, Andy began noticing unusual things most wouldn't. She was keeping a discreet eye on her cousin, and therefore was noticing things about his friends. Remus seemed to be periodically sick, about once a month.

She and Bella had noticed one of the routes they'd discovered for sneaking into Hogsmeade, a tunnel that took you to a shack just outside the village, had just had a tree put in place to hide the entrance. Not just a regular tree, but a whomping willow. It was still small, but you still didn't want a tree attacking you.

Then, there was what had happened with the shack, itself. During Hogsmeade weekends, she'd been told that the place was haunted, even though she'd never seen or heard anything unusual in the place, before. Now, the shack was fenced off, and the villagers described hearing moans and howls from within during the full moon.

Sounded like a werewolf had taken up residence, she thought.

One of those nights Remus was sick, it all clicked. It was a full moon, outside.

Still, she needed to be sure. Fortunately, she was both a Legilimens and a Prefect. And, well... Given the way Sirius and his friends were, they were always running afoul of the Prefects. So, a quick bit of Legilimency confirmed her suspicions. The poor kid.

What made it worse for him was the laws discriminating against werewolves. Remus Lupin was the heir to a vast fortune, and the laws would prevent him from receiving it.

If he wasn't angry about that, she was more than angry enough for him. She needed to guide him, to make sure his anger and bitterness didn't push him into Voldemort's ranks when he was older. She just needed a way to approach him about knowing he was a werewolf. Plus, he'd need to learn to guard his mind against others.

Finally, the opportunity to speak with him alone presented itself. Now, she just had to hope she understood her cousin as well as she thought she did.

* * *

><p>In the First Year Gryffindor Boys dorm, four friends who would become notorious as the Marauders were having a discussion.<p>

"So," said Sirius, "what did my cousin talk with you about?"

"Stuff," answered Remus. "She said she'd help me out with something."

"You can't trust her," said James.

"Sure, you can," said Sirius.

"I know she's your cousin, but she's a _Slytherin."_

"She's not like the bad ones."

"Come on! She can turn into a _snake. _Which is actually pretty cool, but still..."

"There's a reason she's my favorite cousin, James. She's not anti-muggle, for one thing. All the music she listens to is muggle."

"So? You don't think she's into the whole Pureblood thing like your other cousins?"

"Ted Tonks is a Muggleborn. She spends a _lot _of time with him."

"They're both Prefects."

"She spends a lot more time with him than the other Prefects... And, have you seen how they _are, _together? I think they're, you know, _doing it."_

"Doing it? Are you sure?"

"Well, I haven't walked in on them or anything, but I know my cousin... Trust me, they're doing it."

Remus's head was filled with thoughts of Andy doing it. He felt his inner wolf stirring. Damn inner wolf. Couldn't it at least wait until he was through puberty?

"Doing what?" asked Peter, confused.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and said, "Peter, you're never gonna score."

"What's Quidditch have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, Peter. This... is _way _more important than Quidditch."

'_What?" _asked James, outraged. "_Nothing _is more important than Quidditch!"

"It's just a game, James."

"Just a game? _Just a game? _It's _poetry! _It's _art! _It symbolizes and embodies all we wizards _are!"_

"Flying around on broomsticks, hitting things?"

"Hey! There's catching and throwing things, too!"

"Well, while you're scoring goals, I'll be scoring birds. What about you, Remus? Remus?"

"Oh, um," said Remus. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"What are you thinking...? You're thinking about my cousin _doing _it, aren't you? Quit it!"

"Hey, _you _brought it up!"

James said, "He's right, you brought it up. Damn, now _I'm _thinking about her doing it..."

"_Stop _it!" demanded Sirius.

"Doing _what?" _asked Peter.

"You know... _it!"_

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking!"

"Well, I'm not telling you! So then, you won't be thinking about it! And don't you two tell him, either!"

"Fine!" Peter huffed.

"But, getting back to what I was asking in the first place, what's Andy helping you with, Remus?"

"She's... going to teach me how to guard my thoughts from Legilimens."

"She'd know how to do that... But, what are you needing to be kept secret?"

Well, Remus thought, there was no way around it...

"You notice how I've been sick once a month?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what you may not have noticed is it's always with the full moon... I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah, James and I figured that."

"You _did?"_

"Yeah," said James. "We did notice it was always at the full moon after a while. So, only two possibilities. One, you have very difficult periods which happen to be at the full moon, which you can't because you're a bloke. That left possibility number two, you're a werewolf."

"And... that doesn't bother you?"

"As long as you don't bite or scratch us, no. Of course, it would be weird if you bit us and you _weren't _a werewolf. It's not like it was your fault this happened to you."

"I think it's cool," said Sirius.

"You wouldn't if you _were _one," said Remus. "And Andy said you'd think that."

"My cousin knows me well. And we'll keep our secret."

"Thanks."

"We're friends, after all," said James.

"And thanks for _that, _too."

"You're a _werewolf?"_ asked Peter.

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement provided those few who knew of it what they needed, and it was the regular place for Andy and Ted to get away from the rest of the school. They did wonder what would happen if someone else came to that hallway needing something while someone else was in there. Did it create what <em>that <em>person needed, hiding the people already occupying the room from the other person, and vice-versa?

Probably, since all parties would need their privacy.

For Andy and Ted, the Room was a private suite. with desks and file cabinets where they kept things they didn't need anyone else knowing about, like the plans they had been working with Morgan le Fay on for their future home that they would name Thelema. They could also do their Alchemy work, here. There would always be drinks and snacks available to them, and a radio that picked up muggle stations instead of just the Wizarding Wireless Network.

It also had a very nice bed, where they were, as you would expect, doing it, while, appropriately, "Hot Love" by T-Rex was playing on the radio.

After their lovemaking, they simply cuddled, not needing to talk, right then, just needing to be.

The radio was playing an Alice Cooper song, which made Andy think of the life, and the Dark Lord, she would soon escape.

_Well I'm runnin' through the world  
>With a gun in my back<br>Tryin' to catch a ride in that Cadillac  
>Thought I was livin'<br>But you can't never tell  
>What I thought was heaven<br>Turned out to be hell_

_Whoa-o-oh  
>When you see me with a smile on my face<br>Whoa-o-oh  
>Then you'll know I'm a mental case<em>

_I'm caught in a dream  
>So what!<br>I don't know what I'm going through  
>I'm right in between<br>So I'll  
>I'll just play along with you<em>

Holding Ted, she thought, '_This is my Shiva.'_


	24. The Old Ways

A/N: Since Dora's Hogwarts house wasn't mentioned in the books, just an interview, I'm putting her into the house that I think makes the most sense within the context of the books. In the books, Dora mentioned having an especially strict Head of House, which doesn't fit the later JKR interview. A further explanation at the end.

Also, some of you will notice some Joseph McCarthy references, here.

Back in Chapter 17, I went into some detail about the Tonks and Black family histories, including Marius Black's wife, Athena Charles, and their daughter, Helen Anne Black. Now, we go into how all that relates to our main cast. Helen and _her _husband made their first appearance in the story back in Chapter 8.

St. Brigid was introduced in Chapter 2, with a bit more on her in Chapter 8. Papa Legba introduced in Chapter 16 in a scene set in Dallas which also mentioned a Gothic cathedral in that city dedicated to Our Lady of Guadalupe. We've referred to how magic developed differently in the U.S. than how it's done by the British wizards, and there's been references to the time the Tonkses spent in New Orleans and what Andromeda learned, there. You might want to re-read the first scene in that one, since Lulu will be back, next chapter.

Now, we'll start to see what all that was about. For example, just how _is _Morgan visiting Dumbledore? Also, back in Chapter 15, we went into the connections between King Solomon, the Ark of the Covenant, St. Mary, and the Holy Grail, which is coming up again, here. In Chapter 20, we mentioned a great historic battle the Knights of Walpurgis won on a Walpurgis Night, and we covered the persecution and destruction of the Knights Templar.

While I realize some may be bothered by all the Judeo-Christian stuff, one really can't write a story featuring both Alchemy and Avalon, at least if one wants to be true to them, without the Judeo-Christian underpinnings. Avalon is where the _Holy Grail _is, after all. :)

Since JKR used creatures and beings from several different mythologies in the HP books, I needed a cosmology that could incorporate all of them. Fortunately, the history of the development of Alchemy was nice enough to provide it. I love it when things work out that way.

Also, one of my pet peeves in HP fic is the assumption that the magical U.S. is just like magical Britain, including having a "Ministry of Magic." Why would it? They don't have Ministries in the U.S., they have Departments. While the two countries share the same language, they are very different cultures, and their magical communities would reflect that. Same goes for any country that isn't Britain. Another thing that bugs me is writers having British wizards refer to the U.S. as "the colonies." While they're certainly out of touch with the world outside their little magical bubble, they'd be aware that the U.S. exists and hasn't been a British colony for well over two centuries. They're always having to deal with other countries, so they'd know who they were having meetings with at the ICW and so forth. Especially, having Snape do it... He was raised in the muggle world, so it would require plenty of memory charms for _him _to forget about the U.S.'s existence.

And, once again, the history, mythology, legends, and rituals described, except for the involvement of Harry Potter type witches and wizards, is real, though history and legend gets blurred. _That's _real, too.

_Fantasia _belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**The Old Ways**

"The Eternal Feminine  
>Draws us heavenward."<p>

—Goethe

* * *

><p>Thelema, Glastonbury, Somerset, England, UK, July 17, 1996<p>

For the longest time, Nymphadora Perenelle Rosier Tonks hated her name.

It wasn't really because Charlie Weasley teased her about it when they were in school. Charlie, Dora had reasoned, was just mad because she made a fool of him in their first DADA class. And, of course, there was her team winning all those Quidditch Cups. Plus, there was that little matter of her mother's family. For someone who, along with his family, always said bloodlines meant nothing, Charlie Weasley certainly took exception to hers. Admittedly, she didn't help matters when she pointed out that she not only knew how to pronounce the word 'telephone', but her home had some.

Besides, the Weasleys had such plain, dull, names. They did become quite close, after a while, when he grew up a bit. He was just teasing, after all. He didn't mean any harm. Never did. The Weasley boys could be insensitive jerks, sometimes, but their hearts were always in the right place.

Nymphadora was an old Black family name, and obviously so to anyone who knew anything about the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. That was _part_ of the issue. Oh, she liked her grandparents well enough, and her squib great-great-uncle Marius was a good man. But, to Dora's generation, the Black family name had been disgraced. Her cousin Sirius and her aunt Bellatrix, along with Dora's uncle by marriage Rabastan Lestrange, were in Azkaban, and her aunt Narcissa and uncle by marriage Lucius Malfoy barely stayed out of there. Another cousin, Regulus, was a Death Eater who was killed. If _that _wasn't enough, her maternal grandmother's side of the family gave Dora another cousin and uncle who had perished in the service of Voldemort.

Dora's real problem with her name was what it represented. Her mother was Andromeda Black, and the Blacks were always very careful when naming their children. In their family, names had a magic, all their own. As Dora's mother had taught her, most spells involved incantations, the use of words. Humans needed words to communicate their thoughts to each other, as most couldn't communicate thoughts directly. Words were a code with which we communicated. The ancient Egyptians used symbols called hieroglyphs to put words in writing, and also used them to channel magic, the symbols channeling power. It would serve as the basis for magical spellwork, from then on. So, in magical families, names were spells, continually cast whenever the name was used, shaping who that person would be.

Her full name, Nymphadora Perenelle Rosier Tonks, had quite a few meanings packed into it, meaning quite a bit of magic shaping her.

Several of her... less classically educated fellow Hogwarts students made sexually related comments regarding her name. It didn't help that she actually _did _desire more sex than most, and multiple partners at that. But, that didn't come from her first name, but with her very special gift she and her mother had inherited from her maternal grandmother's family. And, this was something she was, despite all her efforts to deny it, just going to have to accept.

And with what Hermione clearly had planned for tonight, and what Harry clearly wanted, and Luna's obvious desire for them to emulate their respective mothers, acceptance of herself would be a good thing. Dora really loved all three of them, and they loved her and each other.

Nymphadora meant Gift of the Nymphs. To the ancient Greeks, nymphs were female nature entities, generally connected to water. Europeans would identify them with the Fae.

And, a gift from the Fae was considered something to beware.

* * *

><p>Dora was born in the Fairyland of Avalon. Her parents weren't from there, but from the outer planes. Her godmother, Morgan le Fay, was the Queen of Avalon. Dora's mother first encountered Morgan just before she started Hogwarts, with Lord Voldemort during a misty twilight near the pond at her family's home, Eden. Morgan accompanied her and Dora's father to their first visit to a Fairyland, Wonderland, in December of 1966 where the Fae were planning the Summer of Love, the following year. Morgan brought Andy and Ted to her own land of Avalon after they finished Hogwarts, along with Morgan's husband, Xeno Lovegood.<p>

They'd come for a variety of reasons. One was to study Fairy Magic. Another was that, during that fateful trip to Wonderland, Andy had come into possession of the Book of Abraham the Jew, the book that taught Nicolas Flamel how to create the Philosopher's Stone. After confirming with Flamel that the book was authentic, and offering to return it to him, Flamel had told her that if it came to her, she was meant to have it. But, he added, she needed to be somewhere quiet and secure to properly study it, and since Morgan had invited her, anyway...

Despite how it would appear in the outer planes, they didn't conceive Dora immediately. Time passes differently in the Fairylands. One can spend years there with little or even no time at all passing in the mortal world.

They'd maintained contacts with the outer planes. The Sidhe had always had friends, out there. While they had officially withdrawn from the outer planes, centuries before, they never entirely left. There were many stories of them in the outer planes, many legends. They'd planted their seed, and now, many generations later, everyone in the world had a little of the Sidhe in them, though most didn't realize it.

That said, the Sidhe didn't like being driven from the outer planes, didn't like being exiled, didn't like what had been done to their former home.

There had been a split among the Sidhe regarding what to do about those in the outer planes. Those with a more benevolent view became the Seelie Court. Among the Court were various creatures, such as blue caps, brownies, boggarts, hobgoblins, pixies, sprites, and leprechauns. Those with a more malevolent view became the Unseelie Court. Their Court included the goblins, bogies, brags, recaps, and other creatures that terrorized the outer planes. But, while the Seelie were kind, generally, they were mischievous and unpredictable. The price for offending the Seelie Court was often quite dear. But, one didn't even have to offend the Unseelie Court to feel their wrath.

Then, one day, those on the outer planes calling themselves wizards took it upon themselves to make changes. They'd decided to isolate themselves from those they called muggles, and decided that all that was magical must join them in isolation. This, the Seelie Court thought, was impossible. All life in the world had some magic, after all. It couldn't be completely contained. But, the wizards insisted, passing their Statutes of Secrecy. All magical species would have to abide by the Statutes, whether they wanted to, or not.

The Seelie Court refused to accept this, and the wizards couldn't force them. The Seelie did agree to abide by the wizards' laws where the wizards had jurisdiction, but the wizards couldn't force them to not have contact with muggles if they wished to. Besides, there were some long term commitments the Seelie Court had made in the outer planes.

The Unseelie Court, not surprisingly, reacted violently. The Seelie Court couldn't reasonably argue with the wizards' response, as they had every right to defend themselves.

Victory over the Unseelie Court, though, made the wizards arrogant.

While they couldn't contain the Sidhe of the Seelie Court, the wizards were quite capable of containing the Court's other beings. Those in the outer planes were forced to submit to the Ministry of Magic's laws. This was especially distressing for the brownies, who enjoyed helping muggle as well as wizard. They would enter a home, at night, and help around the house, wherever they could. All they wanted, in return, was a small portion of quality food left for them. It was also wise not to offend them, or criticize their work. They were quite accomplished tricksters, after all, and could cause all sorts of mischief.

The Ministry's solution to the problem of control was to magically enslave the brownies. No more would they expose the magic of the world to muggles. No longer would wizards have to worry about offending them. Now, the brownies would be slaves, house elves, property of the best wizarding families, with no free will of their own. Well, they still had a bit of free will, but it would be especially painful for them to exercise it, so they would learn to accept their status. The wizards justified doing this to an intelligent species on the basis that the brownies weren't human.

The Seelie Court, needless to say, was quite offended. They protested, and were rebuffed. Representatives of the Ministry of Magic told them that they had been driven from these planes, so their concerns need not be considered. The Ministry would do what they wished with their world.

Other Divine races found themselves in the same boat as the Sidhe as the European powers expanded their dominance over most of the world, especially Britain. They sought to exterminate the Naga in their various forms throughout the world. The British Ministry of Magic sent a task force to Australia to kill the Rainbow Serpent, despite warnings from the Aborigines that such an undertaking would be disastrous. With their usual contempt for native cultures, even magical ones, the British wizards ignored the warnings. Most of the task force was consumed by the land, itself. The survivors were catatonic, their minds... _somewhere_ from which they never returned.

Needless to say, the British Ministry of Magic never made another attempt on the life of the Rainbow Serpent. They did, however, succeed in removing the ability of the Naga to take their human forms, trapping them in their snake forms. This did, of course, anger the gods of India, as well as the native magi, whose protests were dismissed by the British Ministry of Magic as unimportant, these "backward" people's concerns not worth considering.

Meanwhile, the non-magical mortal humans were poisoning the land, sea, and air. There were places in the outer planes that were strong with Sidhe magic, places that were passageways between the Fairylands and outer planes. These places were steadily becoming smaller, the green disappearing, more and more.

The situation had become intolerable.

The Sidhe had always planned to reclaim the outer planes. The Seelie Court had intended to achieve this peacefully, letting the seeds they had planted bloom, and influencing both magical and non-magical mortals. They had done that a great deal, over the years, inspiring Eleanor of Aquitaine's Courts of Love, and many artists and thinkers in many fields. Shakespeare wrote of them. An Oxford Professor of the 20th Century would, through study of languages, rediscover the Sidhe tongues. Intervention from the Ministry of Magic would force him to allow non-magicals to think the languages were fictional, but his path would inevitably cross that of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

The Unseelie Court intended to take back the outer planes by force. They were unsuccessful, and badly beaten, though they did scheme to gain control of Wizarding finances, the wizards, in their arrogance, thinking they had taught the not quite human goblins their proper place.

What both Courts came to realize was that neither of them were accomplishing much, that their division had been taken advantage of by the wizards. Divide and conquer had been wizard strategy. So, the Courts resolved their differences, and would now act as one.

Very few in the wizarding community were aware of this development. One who was was Lord Voldemort. He explained this to his young pupil, Andromeda Black, on the evening she first saw the Sidhe. He'd warned her that they were attracted to beauty and potential, but assured her that she was safe from them, as long as she was with him. Within a year and a half, she met Morgan le Fay, formally.

Morgan would tell her that there was no coincidence, only synchronicity.

* * *

><p>Hermione was nervous.<p>

The next two days were big. Tomorrow was the Wizengamot session, where Dumbledore would try to remove the Seelie Court from Wizarding Britain, and, she and her friends were certain, try to remove Harry from the custody of the Tonkses, setting himself up as Guardian, where he could then violate Harry's mind and will, as well as force him to take the most powerful love potion to make him fall "in love" with Ginny Weasley.

She'd told her parents of the situation, last night. They decided on the spot that she wasn't going to return to Hogwarts. She convinced them of a compromise, that she wouldn't return to Hogwarts while Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster, which, she said, was something they were working on. Her mother helped her pick an appropriate outfit for the Wizengamot session.

They had a strategy, but, Hermione wondered, could they anticipate Dumbledore? The man was a noted strategist, himself. Surely, she thought, he had something up his sleeve. Or, given the convoluted nature of his usual planning, maybe he couldn't plan on the fly, very well?

Ozma, however, was very reassuring that everything would go well, that they had the situation completely under control. And, when it was Ozma reassuring her, she couldn't help but completely believe everything was going to be OK.

Everything was under control. Hermione wasn't going to let worry ruin tonight. One only loses their virginity once, and she was determined not to let anything ruin this night with Dora.

So, she did some deep breathing exercises and stretches to help her relax, and went to have breakfast with her parents before they left for work. It was during breakfast, as usual, that the morning Prophet arrived. Hermione put it aside to read after breakfast was done and her parents had left for the day.

After all, if there were any emergencies, she'd be phoned. The morning paper could wait.

She was glad she'd waited until her parents had left before reading the front page. Since they weren't there, she wouldn't have to explain why she yelled out the "F" word.

She knew Morgan Lovegood was Morgan le Fay, since that information was in the advance copy of Andromeda's autobiography. But, how did the Prophet find out?

At least the main article was balanced, with information that even Hermione didn't know, like Morgan's and Dorothy's involvement in the final battle with Grindelwald.

The opinion piece by Elphias Doge, however, was anything _but _balanced. It was yellow journalism that made last year's campaign against Harry seem supportive by comparison. Doge fully demonized not only Morgan, but Luna, calling her a "dangerous dark creature that should not be allowed loose among our innocent children," like she was some sort of succubus. He further declared that there were 81 Seelie Court sympathizers in the Ministry of Magic, including Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and that these "traitors" needed to be rooted out.

Naturally, he announced that Nymphadora Tonks was a Seelie Court Fae, daughter of a "dark" witch and wizard who also happened to be Fae. And, of course, he played up Andy's past as a protege of Voldemort, completely ignoring the fact that she was married to a wizard from a non-magical family, and didn't abide by this Pureblood nonsense.

After all, why let the truth get in the way of attempting to rouse hysteria?

It took Hermione a moment to recall where she knew the name of Elphias Doge. He was one of the oldest members of the Order of the Phoenix, part of the group that retrieved Harry from the Dursley house, last year. He went to school with Albus Dumbledore, and was a close friend of the Headmaster.

So, _that _was Dumbledore's plan of attack, or part of it, at least.

Rita Skeeter's piece was a different animal. Hermione wondered how they were going to deal with _that. _"ROYALTY AT HOGWARTS?" was the title, followed by what was essentually a celebrity fluff piece, naturally mentioning Luna's friendship with Hogwart's other celebrity student, and how that friendship led to Skeeter's exclusive interview with Harry that told the truth about "You-Know-Who's" return. Hermione scoffed, remembering how she forced Skeeter to conduct that interview. But, well... They could count their blessings that Skeeter was directing her poison pen at Doge and, by extention, Dumbledore, for the campaign against "such a sweet girl who put her life at risk to expose the real threat to our world."

Hermione called Dora, after.

"Have you seen the Prophet?" she asked.

"Yeah, we saw it. Doesn't change anything, though."

"How's Luna taking it?"

"She's, in her words, 'quite cross' with Doge and Dumbledore. She's handling it OK, though, with Harry and the rest of us here."

"Especially Harry..."

"Yeah..."

"How's _he _handling it?"

"The same way he handles any attacks on people he cares about. Dad convinced him _not _to hunt down Doge and curse him into the next century."

"Thanks. As cathartic as that would have been, we need to not give Dumbledore anything he can use against us."

"We expected the Headbastard would try something like this. We figured he'd come after us in the press directly, though, not go after Luna. I guess we overestimated his sense of decency."

"That was pretty low, I agree... I'm on my way. Do I need to be wearing anything, or should I just pack clothes for today with what I'll be wearing, tomorrow?"

"None of us are dressed... And naked is my favorite outfit for you."

"Thanks! I'll be right over as soon as I'm undressed. Love you."

"Love you, too."

After disconnecting, Hermione stripped, put what she had been wearing into her overnight bag, grabbed the outfit she'd be wearing to the Wizengamot tomorrow, and activated the pendant with the Granger Coat of Arms that transported her to Thelema.

When she arrived, she was immediately embraced, and kissed, by Dora. She was enjoying this, but then felt another nude body embrace her from behind, very clearly male.

"Harry!"

"What, I can't hug my best friend who always hugs me?"

"I feel like I'm the middle of a sandwich."

"A very tasty sandwich, I'm sure," he said before releasing her.

She turned her head to face Harry, remaining in Dora's embrace, and said, "Impressive erection, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, Hermione found herself embraced by a naked blonde.

"You don't expect me to miss out on the groping, do you?" said Luna.

"She's all mine, tonight," said Dora.

Hermione stepped back and said, "As much as I was enjoying this, I'm afraid I have to break the mood."

"This is about the article about Mother," said Luna.

"Yeah... How are you doing?"

Luna shrugged, and said, "At least she's getting some recognition for her World War II service."

You always find the silver lining. And as much as I hate to say something nice about Rita Skeeter, I liked how she used that in the article about you, bringing up the Department of Mysteries and saying 'Heroism runs in the family.'"

Harry said, "I'm guessing Dumbledore isn't too happy about that."

* * *

><p>In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He was currently on the floo venting his anger at Rowena Vane, Publisher of the Daily Prophet.<p>

"Once _again, _Rowena, you have _betrayed _me!"

"I didn't realize I was your subordinate, _Professor. _I know for certain that I haven't sold you my shares in the Lestrange Group, and I can safely bet neither of my brothers have, even if they were in a position to do so."

"Do you serve the Light or the Dark?"

"What's Light and Dark seems to be a matter of perspective. Not everyone seems to consider you to embody the Light."

How _dare _she, Dumbledore thought. He took a deep breath, and continued.

"I thought I made it _very _clear what I wanted in this morning's edition."

"And you got it. We even printed Doge's rant."

"The whole _thing _was supposed to be like that! And you obviously confuse ranting with passionate discourse! I thought we had an understanding!"

"We do. But, need I remind you we also have an _understanding _with the Minister?"

The Minister... _Damn him! _He needed to remove Bones as soon as possible, so Kingsley could move further up the ladder. Then, well... Rufus Scrimgeour's death would be tragic, but necessary for the greater good.

His voice weighed with disappointment, Dumbledore said, "I had hoped you had learned something from your mistakes last year, Rowena."

"I did, _Albus,_" she said with a touch of a malicious smile. "I learned not to take sides between you and the Minister for Magic. So, our coverage of any disputes between you will now be fair and balanced."

"I see..." He hoped he wasn't shaking enough for Vane to see even through the flames of the floo.

"Will there be anything else, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, and said, "For now, no."

"Have a nice day, then," she said as she ended the connection.

"Have a nice day, she says..." Dumbledore stood and turned to Doge. "Unbelievable!"

"She does have the Minister to answer to," replied Doge.

"Well, we just need to make sure tomorrow goes our way. We know the votes we can absolutely count on."

"Yes, and I'll be visiting the Gryffindor members we're not so sure about, and impress on them the danger of the situation."

"Good... good... I'll visit some of the members of the other houses, and insure their loyalty."

"Do you think you'll be able to?"

"Of course, old friend," Dumbledore said, picking up a bag of his special lemon drops. "I can be _very _persuasive."

Yes, with his favorite method, an Imperius Curse to force them to consume the lemon drop laced with a potion that would make them very suggestive, followed by a memory charm to make them forget the Unforgivable had been cast, followed by guiding them while they were under the potion's effect would win votes that might not otherwise be cast for the greater good.

So focused was he on his plans that he didn't notice the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black leave his frame to visit a family member.

At the offices of the Daily Prophet, Rowena Vane shook her head.

"Well," said Rita Skeeter, who had watched the conversation along with Barnabas Cuffe, the Prophet's editor, "he's certainly upset."

"He wasn't even that mad, _last _year," Vane replied.

"_Mad _may be the key word. He's starting to crack, I think. I guess all his jobs are catching up with him."

"Well, that may be going a bit far..."

"Be that as it may, he'll be even angrier with tomorrow's article from me."

"Have you read it, Barney?" Vane asked Cuffe.

"Yes," he replied. "And Rita isn't exaggerating."

Skeeter said, "I'd thought Harry seemed a bit... malnourished. Now I know why. It seems our great and wise Chief Warlock placed a one-year-old Harry Potter in an abusive home. Physical and emotional abuse, starvation... Almost fifteen years of it."

"Did Dumbledore know?" asked Vane.

"Not only did he know, he insisted on sending the boy right back to that abusive family, every Summer."

"_What? _My _daughter _goes to Hogwarts! This man is in charge of her well being!"

"You might want to ask her what really goes on, there."

"Oh, I _will. _Barney, are the stories about the Tonkses and Princess Dorothy halting the Death Eater attacks ready for tomorrow's edition?"

"They _will _be," he replied.

"Good."

* * *

><p>One of Dora's middle names was Perenelle, after Nicolas Flamel's wife, and a friend and mentor of Andy and Ted.<p>

While Albus Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card called Nicolas Flamel Dumbledore's Alchemy partner, in truth it was Nicolas Flamel who was the world's leading Alchemist, and Prerenelle who was his true partner, in Alchemy and life. Only together, were they able to create the Philosopher's Stone.

There was a piece of property close to Glastonbury Tor. None of the locals knew for sure who owned it, but there were local legends that it belonged to the Fae of Avalon. A large house began being constructed there, finished in 1973, just in time for the Tonkses to move in when they returned to the outer planes. They returned with a newborn baby.

They also returned with a great deal of gold, as master Alchemists were never without gold, and had already made arrangements with Gringotts. They bought some properties, mostly in Devon. Where they bought their properties was strong in Sidhe magic, places where the division between the Fairylands and the outer planes was weakest. There were already a great many witches in the area, and not all of them the kind that Andy had grown up with. Some were even what would be called muggles by Andy's culture. But, they had all been touched by the Sidhe. Andy and Ted had first met some of them during the magical Summer of Love in 1967, including their close friend Emily Serendipity Piper, who was now a Fae, herself, having spent a considerable time in Wonderland. The Thelema Circle grew.

Their new home was very much like Eden, the one she grew up in, except for the modern non-magical conveniences, of course, and the indoor swimming pool, which could be used, year round. Dora's mother loved to swim, and did it, every day, when possible.

"Water's your mother's element," her father told Dora.

There were reunions with those with which they had kept in contact, such as the Flamels, Uncle Marius and his ever growing family, and Remus Lupin. Remus was an old friend from Hogwarts. Even though he was five years younger than Andy, she had taken him under her wing. She knew she had to do so when she first heard the name "Lupin" called for the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. Much to Andy's frustration, Remus wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but Gryffindor. This had been doubly frustrating for Andy, as her cousin Sirius had somehow been sorted into Gryffindor, earlier in the evening. But, as the non-magicals say, when given lemons, make lemonade. So, Andy informed her cousin that he would befriend his new housemate. Remus would become her first protege, the first of many, over the years.

Dora had a practically perfect nanny, Mary Poppins. There was also much travelling around the world, as Dora's parents still had so much to do and learn. A pact that Glinda the Good of Oz made between the Seelie Court and the Naga would bring another addition to the family, Seth of the Boa Naga of Brazil.

There was a war still raging, of course, so the Thelema Circle made their properties Unplottable. They placed every defense that they had learned from their families on them, along with some they had learned elsewhere, or invented. The Sidhe were also watching over them and their families, both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. Andy had written her theory on magical genetics, that she knew would revolutionize how their culture saw themselves, and the world. They went to the Lestrange Group to publish it in one of their many periodicals.

They found they were quite unwelcome.

It wasn't a Blood Purity issue for the Lestranges, at least the ones running the company. It wasn't even because of her marriage, with them, except for her brother-in-law's expected reaction. No, most of the Lestranges had no issue with muggleborns, being only recently considered Pureblood, themselves. Ironically, the elder Lestranges had the same complaint about the Thelema Circle that they had with their son Rodolphus, and Andy's sister, Bellatrix.

They were too radical. They were too disrupting. Andy thought the senior Lestranges suspected just how disrupting Bella's and Roddy's activities were, but were keeping quiet about it, even to themselves. Andy had halfway expected, knowing those two so well, that they'd have landed themselves in Azkaban by the time she returned.

She was relieved they hadn't. Yet.

Sirius, at least, didn't condemn her for marrying Ted, but admired her for it. He'd finally gotten fed up with things at home, and had run away, now living with the Potters. However... Sirius was being rather distant with her, as if even he didn't trust her. He even complained about the name she'd given her daughter.

"How could you name her that?" he demanded.

"It's an old family name, Sirius."

"I _know _it's an old family name! That's just it!"

"You're losing me, Sirius."

"Did I ever have you?" he asked, bitterly.

What had gotten into him?

"Remus told me you'd formed a band," she told him. "Looking forward to seeing you play. Love the alias, by the way, Stubby." She smiled as she said this, then turned serious. "You haven't been indulging in certain chemicals, have you? Because, you're sounding rather paranoid."

"Of _course_ I'm paranoid! We're in a war! You don't know who you can trust! And, I'm _not_ abusing... chemicals!"

"Sirius, I would think my choice of husband makes it clear enough that I'm not serving the Dark Lord."

"And yet, you still call him that."

"Well, I could call him Tom, I suppose... But what does that have to do with what I named my daughter?"

"Dammit, Andy! How could you give her a _Black_ name? You know what the family is! That's why we _left!_ Are you going to raise her like we were raised?"

Oh dear...

"Sirius, as the muggles say, don't throw out the baby with the bathwater."

"What?"

"I'll raise her as I was raised, yes. I had a different upbringing than you did, remember? It'll be without the anti-muggle prejudices, of course, but I'm keeping what was good."

"There was _nothing_ good!"

"For you, maybe..."

Our family were dark wizards!"

"And witches. Don't be sexist."

"I'm not being... Dammit, that's not the _point!_ What, are you going to teach your daughter the Dark Arts?"

"I'll teach her a lot of things."

"Why did you marry Ted, then? Why aren't you with _them?"_

Well, there were a lot of ways to answer those questions. She was tempted to remind him that Ted was quite well versed in the Dark Arts, but that wasn't what was bugging her, not really.

"Sirius, you're as reactionary as Bella."

"Wha... Don't you _dare_ compare me to her!"

"Why not? Weren't you doing the same to me?"

"I'm... I'm fighting for the Light! You're either on one side or the other, and I've chosen mine! What about _you?_"

"I'm opposed to Lord Voldemort. I would think that was obvious."

"But, who's _side_ are you on?"

Ah.

"Sirius, what has Dumbledore been telling you?"

"Actually, it was Bella who told me part of it. Voldemort told her. Dumbledore just filled in the gaps."

"And Dumbledore thinks Lord Voldemort is trying to recruit the Seelie Court?"

Sirius's silence answered that question.

"Do you really think we're waiting for the best offer, Sirius?"

"We?"

"We. And, you may tell Dumbledore that we share a common goal. A few common goals, actually." She smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Though, we don't have the greatest of patience where some of those goals are concerned. Ask him about it. It will take us some time to see some of those goals through, though, years, in fact. He has some time."

With that, she left him.

Oh well, she still had her parents, Uncle Marius, Ted and Dora, and Morgan & Xeno. They'd still be published, too. They began their own publishing company, Quibbler Press, to serve as a home for blacklisted writers in magical Britain.

Thelema had frequent guests, some of whom Dora learned she was expected to wear clothing when they were around, others not. Among them were two of her parents' old teachers at Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn and Filius Flitwick. Horace taught Potions, though he retired before Dora began attending Hogwarts. She thought that unfortunate, because Horace seemed a lot more fun than his replacement was.

Not that it took a lot to be more fun than Severus Snape, mind you.

While Potions Master was Horace's official job, his unofficial job was something similar to what non-magicals would come to call a Lifestyle Coach, though he never really thought of it that way, if he thought about it at all. He taught students his methods and world view to those that he thought would both be receptive and would be able to help him maintain the lifestyle _he _enjoyed.

When Hogwarts wasn't in session, Horace traveled. He and Dora's parents would share stories about where they had been and what they'd done since they last saw each other, places to go and people to meet, and ones to avoid if at all possible.

Years passed, and Dora grew. She loved showing off her shape changing skills, taking delight in tricking people. She could never fool her parents or godparents, though.

Her mother had begun making trips outside Thelema. She often had, of course, but she had usually told Dora all about where she'd gone, and what she'd done, during the day. Dora loved to hear her mother's stories. But, when Dora was six, she wouldn't tell Dora anything about where she had gone or what she'd been doing. Her mother seemed worried about something. So did Daddy, and Morgan and Xeno. Daddy wouldn't let Mommy go wherever she was going without one of them going with her. And, no one would tell Dora what was going on. Dora knew about the war, of course. Was mother doing something dangerous?

One night, her mother brought someone home with her, and Dora was introduced to her cousin Regulus. Dora was happy to meet a new family member. He and her mother went into another room to talk. Dora tried to listen in, but her mother had charmed the door to prevent her from doing so. Daddy and her godparents wouldn't tell her anything, other than Regulus was doing something dangerous, trying to help stop the bad people who were hurting and killing others.

Then, the news came. Regulus was dead. If that wasn't bad enough, that same year, Dora's grandfather on her mother's side died. So did an uncle Dora never met.

But, before the year was out, there'd be a new life.

That December, Uncle Marius invited the Tonkses to a family Christmas party. Marius's family had grown quite large, and, in September, he'd become a grandfather, his daughter Helen having married a man named Apollo, of all things. It was time to meet the newest addition to the family.

Dora loved Uncle Marius. Andy, meanwhile, felt something special, something familiar, when she was close to Marius's granddaughter. Marius's family had maintained his wife's family's tradition of girls named for their ancient Greek ancestors. The baby was given an especially beautiful name, Andy thought, Hermione Jean Granger.

"She'll be getting a letter delivered by an owl in a few years," she told Marius.

"Well, it was only a matter of time, wasn't it?"

"You raised your children to be very studious, Uncle. Though, I like to think a little of that brilliance is in the blood."

"You think she'll do all right, then?"

Andy was sure of it. She'd be watching this girl.

When Dora was seven, she experienced her first crush.

Her parents had decided it was time for Dora to have a tutor. Dora didn't think she needed one. Her mother explained that there were some things she needed to learn that she wouldn't learn when she went to Hogwarts in a few years. Andy said she had a tutor, herself, when she was a child. Dora still stubbornly insisted she didn't need one.

She changed her mind when she saw her tutor was her parents' old friend, Remus. Remus was embarrassed, but Andy was amused, remembering her own crush on her especially handsome tutor when she was young.

Too bad her big sister never grew out of hers.

There was one person not pleased that Remus was teaching Dora, though, as she learned, one night, when her mother was stomping around the house, quite angrily.

"Andy," Dora's father asked, "Can't you contain the famous Black temper, a bit?"

"No, I can't!"

"That was a silly question, Ted," Xeno informed him.

"Well, I can always hope for miracles, can't I?"

"Hope springs eternal, as they say."

"Why is Mummy so mad?" Dora asked Morgan, who was looking on, amused.

"Do you remember your cousin Sirius?"

"A little."

"Well, Sirius said some very mean things to Remus."

"What? He's a poopyhead!"

"A very big poopyhead, yes. So, your mother has declared war on him. Oh, don't worry, she won't really hurt him. The fairies, sometimes, would declare wars on one another, but they wouldn't want to really hurt each other, so they'd throw food. Your mother intends to carry on that tradition."

Andy was seething.

"He's going to pay, that son of a-" Remembering her daughter was there, she said "That S. O. B!"

"Well, those _are_ his initials," Xeno pointed out.

"His band's playing tonight... Should his review be eggs, or tomatoes?" Andy wondered.

Ted sighed, and asked, "And how do you intend to sneak eggs or tomatoes into a crowded place without them getting crushed?"

"Oh... Yeah..." Andy said, downhearted. But, before Ted could congratulate himself for another triumph of Ravenclaw logic, Andy's eyes lit back up.

"I'll just have to take something more solid! Yes, this will do..." she said, picking up a turnip.

Ted sighed, again.

"Xeno, could you go along, and make sure she gets out safely, when the inevitable riot happens?"

"Of course," Xeno replied, and off they went to make magical rock'n'roll history.

Sirius's issues with Andy now extended to Remus. Sirius saw Andy as a dark, manipulative, witch with her own agenda, which, to be fair, she was. Still, that was no excuse to treat Dora's mum or tutor like that. Sirius's distrust of Remus would have fatal consequences, soon. For many years, only Sirius would know that.

On October 31, 1980, there was a new addition to the family. Morgan and Xeno named her Luna Sophia de Avalon Lovegood.

Luna's first birthday would be a memorable one for the magical world. Lord Voldemort decided to celebrate the occasion by murdering the Potters. It went badly for him.

He'd been successful with James and Lily Potter, much less so with their year and three month old son, Harry. The attempted Killing Curse backfired. Magical Britain celebrated, thinking the Dark Lord dead.

The Thelema Circle knew better. Regulus had told Andy that the Dark Lord had a method of surviving, even if he was apparently killed, though he didn't tell her what it was.

The first thing the Tonkses did was try to find Harry Potter. When they learned the baby was safe with Dumbledore, they immediately offered to adopt him. The Dark Lord would return, Andy said, and the boy would need to be ready. He needed the knowledge and safe environment the Thelema Circle could provide. What she didn't tell Dumbledore was that any baby that could do this to the Dark Lord might have tremendous potential in the Dark Arts, and could become someone for those so inclined to rally behind. Perhaps, Andy could stop her older sister from doing something really stupid, as she was _bound _to do something really stupid.

Cissy, it seemed, had thought the same thing. The Malfoys also offered to adopt Harry, along with many other families. Dumbledore would hear none of it, though. He made a point of telling Andy that Harry's new home would be watched, in case anyone should think of visiting and taking the baby off his new family's hands.

The nerve!

The Tonkses immediately had a new concern, though. Sirius had been arrested, for the murders of Peter Pettigrew, along with a number of muggles, and betraying the Potters to Voldemort.

Sirius.

Impossible, Andy knew. At least Sirius would be cleared at the trial...

Except, there was no trial. Crouch simply chucked Sirius into Azkaban.

Andy protested this miscarriage of justice, quite loudly, to the point that she was threatened with Azkaban, herself. Dumbledore, to her shock, didn't support her. Andy was outraged. Surely, even if Dumbledore thought Sirius guilty, he'd agree he deserved a trial.

Even Remus told her she was just overcome with grief. Meanwhile, her sisters, and their husbands, were under investigation. They were cleared.

Then, as Andy predicted, Bella did something really stupid. In desperation to find the Dark Lord, she, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, and, of all people, Crouch's son tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into madness. Neville Longbottom was left another baby who would have to grow up without his parents, though, unlike Harry Potter, he at least still had his grandparents.

At least Crouch Sr. gave Bella and her cohorts the benefit of a trial, Andy thought, bitterly.

* * *

><p>Dora's second middle name, the clan name so she was told, was Rosier, her maternal grandmother's maiden name.<p>

The Rosier family dated to ancient times, the first to have that name having served King Solomon, assisting in building the Temple.

Andy was still, in her Naga form, meditating, with Seth watching over her, lovingly. Fae had much better memory than most mortal humans, needed because of their long lifespans. As a Naga, Andy could enhance that using a meditation Seth taught her that allowed to access any memories she desired, and today she'd need to recall a lot of details.

She opened her eyes, gazed at Seth, and smiled. They nuzzled, and she wanted nothing more than to stay like this with him for a while. But, she had a meeting to take and a protege to teach. So, she shifted into her human form, wrapped Seth around her, and set off to collect Hermione.

They found her in the game room where Ted and Dora were teaching Harry how to play pool. She, Seth, and Hermione then went to the study for their meeting with Phineas. Andy thanked Phineas for the latest information on Dumbledore's activities.

"And how is my great-granddaughter?" Phineas asked Hermione.

"Nervous about tomorrow," she answered.

"Don't be. You're surrounded by brilliant people who have their own plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for those back-up plans. Simply concentrate on your studies and your happiness, for today."

"I know, and I will. I suppose I'm nervous because I'm usually the one making the plans."

"Yes, I remember. A pity I didn't know you were family, until recently."

"I didn't know, either. I didn't even suspect until I read Andy's book, and there was someone who had the same name as my grandfather on my mother's side. He died before I got my Hogwarts letter. But Mum never mentioned she was from a magical family. She didn't know until I told her."

"Yes, the Statutes forbid Squibs from telling anyone outside of the Wizarding world, even those they marry. Still, it would be best if the Ministry kept records of births in Squib families. Then, you would have learned of your heritage, sooner."

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

"It's always good to know where you come from. Andromeda has said that your mother's side of the family has an interesting history, as well."

"That's... old family legend."

Andy said, "Not according to your grandfather's records, it's not."

"Well, while I accept that Helen of Troy was a real person, and I might be descended from her..."

"Not might be. You _are _descended from her."

"All right... But, the myth of her birth..."

"Is it the swan part or Zeus you're having trouble accepting?"

"Both."

"Yes, you're descended from Zeus, who impregnated Helen of Troy's mother while they were both swans."

"So... I have an ancestor who hatched from an egg."

"Well, we all do if you go back far enough, since mammals evolved from reptiles. And you've seen me and Dora shape shift into reptiles."

"True."

Phineas said, "Since you're descended fro me, you're also descended from Ishtar, through Godric Gryffindor."

Andy added, "That's why Gryffindor's symbol is a lion. Lions were associated with Ishtar."

"So," Hermione said, "Lilith is a very old enemy of the family, then."

"Yes. Godric even made eternally opposing Lilith one of the central causes of the Knights of Walpurgis. You had to swear yourself to do that."

"So, Voldemort broke a vow when he... changed the direction?"

"No, actually. He's still very much about destroying Lilith and the Black Coats. That's actually one of his main goals."

"What's that have to do with his Pureblood beliefs?"

"He doesn't actually _have_ those beliefs. Whipping up those that do and using them is a means to an end."

"What end?"

"I'm not sure. He always talked of building a better world, but he never told me the details of how he would achieve it, or what his idea of a better world would be. Given that he's a murderous sadistic psychopath, it's likely different from _my _idea of a better world, and his methods of getting to it are certainly not ones I can accept as necessary."

"So... He's a lot like Dumbledore, in the 'sacrificing' lots of people for his vision of the greater good?"

"Yes, only worse."

"Another thing... Since you mentioned that I'm descended from both Zeus and Ishtar... You're a Christian."

"Yes."

"How do you reconcile all these different gods, and different Pantheons?"

"Well, Aslan didn't mind Bacchus being in Narnia. They're very close, in fact. I suppose the best explanation is how the Gnostic Christians applied the Pythagorean concept of the Monad."

"The Pythagoreans... Followers of Pythagoras, who I _would _be learning about by now if they taught math at Hogwarts. The Agrippan method that is used in Arithmency is sometimes called Pythagorean, but has nothing to do with Pythagoras."

"Yes, one of the biggest flaws in our educational system that we need to correct. A basic understanding of Algebra and Geometry will help your work with Arithmency and Runes a great deal, and especially your Alchemical work. I've already spoken with Ted about teaching you that, along with Mirana when we get to Avalon."

"Won't she be teaching us Potions?"

"Yes, but, as a Queen of Wonderland, she's also a Mathematician. Wonderland is very much about Math. The whole place is built on Math puzzles."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you asked your question, because we were going to be covering the Pythagoreans and the Monad concept in your lesson, today. I like how you tend to ask questions about a subject before we cover it. You're already thinking about your lesson before we start."

"Well... I didn't realize this was going to _be _a lesson."

"Even better."

Phineas's portrait spoke, asking "If I may observe this lesson?"

Andy smiled, and replied, "Still wanting to learn new things?"

"My curse, I'm afraid."

"Of course you may observe."

"Thank you."

"I think Harry should be at this lesson, too."

So, after summoning Harry, who, of course, brought Dora and Luna with him, and explaining what they'd be doing, Andy adjusted the lighting, and she and the others sat on the large throw pillows on the floor with Seth, as usual, at Andy's side. Dora and Luna knew what Andy would be teaching already, but they chose to stay with their loved ones.

"We'll begin," said Andy, "as we often do, with a question. What have you been taught about the the events that led to the International Statute of Secrecy?"

Harry knew very little of this, given his tendency to sleep through Binns's classes. But, since Andy was bringing it up, and with everything Harry had learned the last few weeks, he had the feeling that he was about to be told that Binns's teaching on the subject wasn't entirely accurate. Still, someone needed to answer. Fortunately, Hermione could.

"We're taught that, in the late 17th Century, witches and wizards were being severely persecuted. The British wizards asked King William III for help, which he didn't provide. So, the wizards took it upon themselves to hide all magic in the world from the non-magical, instituting the International Statute of Secrecy," Hermione answered.

Harry noticed the "We're taught" qualification. Just weeks ago, she'd never have questioned what she was told in that class. But then, just weeks ago, the two of them wouldn't have been taking a lesson while casually nude.

Andy replied, "I would say that's a half-truth, but it's not even that. There's a tiny bit of truth there, around which the web of lies is spun. What's a basic flaw in the official, as has been taught for generations at Hogwarts, reason for the Statute?"

"Remember," Luna prompted, "it's the _International_ Statute of Secrecy."

Harry almost had it figured out when Hermione, the more logical and analytical of the two of them, got there first.

"British wizards are having a problem with the British king, so every magi on Earth goes into hiding. What did an issue on this one little island have to do with the rest of the world?"

"Exactly," said Andy. "The other European magi had their own reasons for adopting the Statute. The magi of the Ottoman Empire had already done this. It also took quite some time to get the rest of the world to agree to it. The European magi needed to be in a position to be able to say, 'Do this, or else'".

"And some," Phineas interjected, "were looser in their applications of the Statute than we were, or at least _tried _to be, such as the Americans."

"The British weren't as successful as they sought to be, either," Andy replied.

"True," Phineas said with amusement. "The Seelie Court just kept refusing to understand the intent. I suspect they took the Statute as a challenge. As long as the muggles continued to initiate contact with them in one way or another, there was little the Ministry of Magic could do about it. The Americans simply didn't bother trying to stop it. The Seelie _could _have simply not responded to the muggles."

"No, they couldn't. There are very ancient covenants that supersede any laws magi might make for themselves. Sure, the Ministry of Magic could abandon the Old Ways, but they couldn't force the people of Britain who _weren't _magi to, nor could they force magi in other countries to give them up."

"Such as the Americans."

"Among others, yes, but especially in the New World."

Hermione asked, "Is this why the United States is considered such a haven for the Dark Arts?"

"Yes. Their system of magic is built on the Old Ways, with their own innovations that were developed for their unique culture. _Most _of it is what the British Ministry defines as the Dark Arts, though _they _certainly don't consider it such."

Harry asked, "What would be these Old Ways?"

Luna smiled, and answered, "What you've been learning."

"I thought so. Don't Voldemort's people go on about the Old Ways? From what I've seen, none of them seem to know any of this stuff _we've _been doing."

"They know little, if anything," Phineas answered. "I knew very little in my lifetime, though the Blacks kept a _few _of the Old Ways."

Andy said, "Some British magi have an extensive knowledge. You'll find most of them in Knockturn Alley, though they won't have anything to do with Voldemort. Voldemort himself knows quite a bit, though he mostly uses the worst aspects. Professor Trelawney at Hogwarts knows a lot, but she'd _have _to. And, of course, there's Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Isn't he the one trying to suppress knowledge of the Old Ways the most?"

"He was an Alchemist, and Alchemy is _all _about the Old Ways. He couldn't let go of his fears and prejudices, though. That's why he couldn't master Alchemy. It's also why he became such a reactionary control freak. Knowledge of the Old Ways means access to a lot of magical power, so much that even non-magi can do it, though not to the extent that magi can, if they know _how. _Dumbledore thinks only those he considers can be trusted with such knowledge and power should have it."

"And," said Harry, "the only person he thinks can be trusted is himself."

"Exactly. Now, as for your question of exactly what the Old Ways are... That's complicated. The Old Ways go as far back as Humanity. But, for our purposes, we'll start our story in the 12th Century."

Hermione said, "The time of Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, her Courts of Love, and the founding of Beauxbatons."

"Very good, Hermione. As I'm sure you've noticed with this house, I'm very into architecture and design. It both reflects the soul of a culture and helps shape it. The 12th century saw a major innovation in architecture that would impact Europe on a massive scale, on many levels, including the magical. It was called the Gothic style.

"Prior to this was Romanesque architecture, which used round arches, with the walls buttressing the roof. The walls had to be very thick to do this, and the windows had to be small. The results were squat, heavy, buildings that looked like military fortresses, with gloomy interiors. No fun, and the lack of decent windows really put the dark in the Dark Ages."

Dora said, "I think that's part of why Snapey's so gloomy and grouchy all the time, never leaving the dungeon except when he absolutely has to. I used to tell 'im, 'You need to get more sun! It'll cheer you up!'"

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm sure that went over really well."

Andy replied, "Especially calling him 'Snapey.'"

"You actually called him 'Snapey?'" a shocked Hermione asked.

Andy replied, "She did. He wrote me and Ted a very angry letter about it, and the suggestion that he get more sun."

"How did you respond?"

"With a letter helpfully explaining the connection between light deprivation and depression. He never wrote us again about her antics after that."

Dora said, "I also hit him with cheering charms, once. Made Potions that day fun. Got me Detention. Also kept me from being a Prefect, not that I wanted that job, anyway."

"Must have cost you a lot of house points, too," said Hermione.

"Nope. You know how Snapey is about the House Cup. He was depending on me to win it every year, especially since a lot of my fellow Slyths weren't the brightest candles on the alter."

Harry hadn't known Dora's Hogwarts house, but thought Slytherin suited her. Ambitious, cunning, and having a certain disregard for the rules, Dora was what Harry thought a Slytherin should be. It was nice to have confirmation that Slytherin still produced some worthwhile people.

He said, "Detention with Snape must have been miserable, though."

"Not really. I just made a point of being my usual bubbly self... More than usual, actually. It took all the pleasure out of it for him."

"Misery loves company," said Andy.

Luna said, "He only gave me Detention, once. I took the opportunity to discuss magical creatures that are outside the normal human visual spectrum and their effect on human moods and actions, but it seemed he developed a headache and let me leave early. But enough about our moody Goth professor. Let's get back to Gothic architecture, and how it affected moods."

"Thank you," said Andy. "Gothic architecture used pointed arches. This allowed roofs to be raised to any desired height. Flying buttresses were used so the walls were no longer having to hold the building up. The thinner walls that weren't having to support the structure could now have large windows. In the cathedrals, this meant beautiful windows of stained glass. The slender pillars and piers serving as support allowed for buildings that could hold thousands of people at once, yet give them airiness, grace, and ease.

"The harmony of line and color led Goethe to describe Gothic architecture as frozen music. Its methods and principles were then applied to all manner of things, like bridges, walls, homes, art, ornamentation, dress, and household utensils.

"The greatest of the Gothic buildings were the cathedrals. Those are what have survived for all these centuries, since war and other upheavals destroyed the rest, but the cathedrals were considered more or less inviolable. As these were complicated structures to build, they required rare skill, knowledge difficult to acquire, and a compact organization of men.

"Back then, craftsmen were organized into guilds. Guilds were usually stationary, forbidden by law to practice their trade outside the limits of their own communities. But, given the specialized skills needed for the Gothic cathedrals, the builders, or masons, of the guilds that worked on them needed to be able to travel from place to place. So, those guilds were given certain privileges and immunities, and came to be called Freemasons."

"Freemasons..." said Harry. "My dear uncle Vernon goes on about them, says they're part of some conspiracy to rule the world."

"Sounds like him, from what I've been told. Does he also hate Jewish people?"

"Yeah, they're part of the conspiracy, according to him."

"And the Catholics and brown skinned people?"

"Them, too. He especially hates the Irish."

"Your uncle believes the propaganda put out by the Black Coats. He's just the kind of person who'd buy into their garbage."

"So, my magic hating uncle's beliefs were given to him by dark wizards, then?" Harry asked, amused at the irony.

"Mm hmm. The Black Coats have always found people like your uncle very useful, people who are terrified of anything that isn't exactly like them, especially those who fly into rage and hysteria at the drop of a hat."

"That'd be him."

"Voldemort takes advantage of magi that are like that. 'Mindless brutes have their uses,' were his exact words."

"But why would people think cathedral builders were trying to rule the world?"

"Well, it's not like your uncle is the most rational person in the world. You'll understand by the end of our lesson.

"When one joined a guild, there was a ceremony, oaths taken, and so on. When the Freemasons began a new project, they'd build a temporary building to be to be their lodge-room, store-room, work-room, and so forth. Here's where they'd hold their lodge meetings. They were governed by a Master and wardens, had secretaries, treasurers, constitutions, by-laws. When a youth was taken into the Craft, he was vouched for by a Master Mason and became an apprentice. He then learned the secrets of the trade. Given how specialized and detailed their work was, one was an apprentice for seven years. After that, he was brought into the lodge and made a Fellow of the Craft, a Master Mason. They used tools and building secrets as emblems and symbols to instruct members in thinking and moral conduct. Guilds possessed traditional histories of the Craft, which were read or recited to candidates when they were initiated, called the 'Ancient Charges' or 'Ancient Constitutions.'"

"The Craft..." said Hermione. "Is that where our term 'witchcraft' comes from?"

"Yes."

"But Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded over a century before."

"It used to be called Hogwarts School of the Magical Arts. The name was changed after the Statute of Secrecy went into effect, along with changing the names of the Ravenclaw and the Blessed Hufflepuff."

"Is there _anything_ in _Hogwarts, a History _that's accurate?"

"You're pretty safe with anything after the Statute of Secrecy, though it'll be slanted, of course. Those in charge of the magi in Britain sought to eliminate or at least obscure anything relating to the Old Ways, especially the Celts. Having two very Celtic founders of Hogwarts presented a problem with that. Of course, this obscuring of history created some major problems down the line, like the mess we have now because people don't know the real reason Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, which brings us to our next 12th Century development.

"In the 700s, the Muslims conquered Hispania and invaded Gaul. Their goal was to conquer the world for Islam. As you'd expect, the Christians in Europe weren't fond of that idea. So, they set about retaking Hispania. It was called the Reconquista. It took several centuries of taking it back, piece by piece, but in 1491 we finished the job, and two nations were born!" Andy said, a bit enthusiastically.

"We?" asked Hermione.

An amused Phineas said, "You'll have to excuse Andromeda. The Blacks have some Spanish blood, and it tends to come to the surface whenever the Reconquista is mentioned."

An equally amused Hermione replied, "It seems to be close to the surface all the time with Andy and Dora."

Luna said, "That could just as easily be their Irish or Scottish blood. The Irish were originally from the Iberian Peninsula, you know, Before they took Ireland from the Tuatha De Danann and drove them to the Fairylands."

"And then the Irish made them their gods. How does that work?"

Andy replied, "We'll be getting into that in a bit. But first, the Reconquista... Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were in Spain fighting the Moor and Arab wizards when they were called back to England to deal with the situation with the Ravenclaw at the border with Scotland. Of course, we know what _that_ led to: Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw and Blessed Hufflepuff supported the Reconquista, and Gryffindor would send the Knights of Walpurgis to Spain. For Slytherin, though, this was very personal. His family was from there. So, knowing that Hogwarts was in good hands, he eventually left Hogwarts for Spain to continue the fight."

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry.

"From the records and journals I liberated from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Of course."

Hermione said, "We'd have been saved a lot of trouble if that had been in _Hogwarts, a History_."

Harry added, "Would have kept Voldemort from being able to use the reason Slytherin left as his recruiting tool, at least. So why is that kept secret?"

Andy answered, "You're taught that the founders of Hogwarts were the greatest witches and wizards of their time, and they were, at least in Britain. What you're not told is what they did besides found a school. That, alone, wouldn't have given them their reputations. The problem for the Ministry is three things they've been trying to erase since the Statute of Secrecy was introduced: Knowledge of the Old Ways, the importance of people who weren't magi to the development of magic, and our Celtic heritage, especially relating to the Fae. The founders of Hogwarts were involved in all three.

"Towards the end of the 11th Century, the conflict between the Christians and the Muslims grew beyond Spain. The Byzantines in the east were being hard pressed by the Muslims. This led the European Christians to respond to the Islamic Jihad with a holy war of their own. This was met with resistance from some of the priests and monks who saw the idea of a holy war as against Christian principles, but given the situation, I think the prevailing view was understandable. The goal was to capture and keep the Holy Land. It was called the Crusades."

Harry asked, "Were the Knights of Walpurgis involved in this, too?"

"Very much, yes."

"Is that why magic carpets are banned in Britain?"

"No, that's entirely the broom lobby."

"Damn lobbyists... Um, Hermione?"

Hermione replied, "I'll add it to the list of laws that need changed."

"Thanks."

Andy said, "A major figure in both the First Crusade and the Reconquista was Duke William IX of Aquitaine, called William the Troubadour. He was descended from the Grail family by way of the Merovingians. He was a very controversial figure, excommunicated twice. He was notorious for his sexual conquests. Rather than downplay the scandals he often found himself in, he enjoyed. But what he was best known for were his songs."

"So," said Hermione, "he was the 12th Century version of a rock star, then."

"That's a good description. He was the first Troubadour. A good thing that came out of this bloody conflict was the cross-influence of cultures. The Sufi are the esoteric branch of Islam. They would greatly influence the Troubadours and vice versa. The great Sufi poets Omar Khayyam and Rumi called themselves Troubadours, as did St. Francis of Assisi. Dante was heavily influenced by them.

"Another major influence was Celtic Christian spirituality. The Jewish esoteric system of Kabbalah would be one of the biggest influences on what was developing. What we call the Old Was is structured around Kabbalah. There was also the influence of the Gnostic Christians, who drew heavily from the Mystery schools of ancient Egypt and Greece, and the Pythagoreans. Some aspects of esoteric Hinduism and Buddhism found their way into the mix, as well.

"To the Pythagoreans, everything was about numbers and math. Pythagoras was inspired by Kabbalah, and in turn, the Pythagoreans inspired the Kabbalists, which, in turn, led to the development of Alchemy and the Western magical system as we know it.

"Originally, according to the Pythagoreans, there was the Monad, or the One, meaning without division. The Monad was the first being, and is the totality of all beings, all Creation, and the Ineffable Parent. The Jews call this being Yahweh, the Hindus, Brahman, the Muslims, Allah, and the Voodooists, Bondye.

"From the Monad evolved the Dyad, representing twoness or otherness. Pythagoras gave the name of Monad to God, and the name of Dyad to matter. From the Dyad came numbers, from numbers came points, from points came lines, from lines came entities, and so on, culminating in the Four Elements from which the Ancients believed our world is built from.

"Now, there were many different views of the Dyad. Some believed the Dyad to be the demiurge. While the demiurge was not the Creator, it assisted the Creator with fashioning and was responsible for maintaining the physical universe, sort of a cosmic artisan. Over time, according to many Myths, the demiurge became corrupt, lacking the purity of the One.

"The demiurge has been given many names, one of them being Samael. Not all of the myths have Samael as pure evil, though they all have him seeking to tempt Humanity _into _selfish and evil acts. Some of the Gnostic Christians argued that the demiurge was the wrathful God of the Old Testament, and that Christ was the son of the _true _God, the perfect, loving, One, but Christ never made any such distinction, so I just see that as an early form of anti-Semitism. Lilith is, in these myths, Samael's consort, or possibly Samael's female form, as both Lilith and Samael are shape shifters. If _that's _the case, you see what we're up against with her."

"What has _she _said about her origins?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, to my knowledge. She may not even know, herself. Samael translates to 'Blind God', who doesn't know his true origins and has lost his original purpose. But, let's put the demiurge and all the contradictory views of it aside for now, and get back to the One.

"In Christian Gnosticism, the One is, of course, the one God, the Creator. The One created lesser gods, or elements, in addition to the demiurge, beings that embodied certain forces of Nature and concepts. The Fae would be an example of this. During my first trip to Wonderland, I met two Greek deities for the first time, Aphrodite and Pan, and they were very much what they represented. When you study Hinduism, you'll notice that sometimes it refers to various gods, and sometimes a singular God with a capital G. This Monotheistic name isn't a contradiction. The Devi, including the Naga, are these lesser Divine beings, for the most part. Others are avatars of the one God, various personas, distinct from each other yet still God. Depending on which Hindu sect it is, there are three to five of these. In Christianity, it's the Holy Trinity of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, all distinct persons, yet all God."

"Too bad it's all so patriarchal," said Hermione.

"It's not, exactly. The ancient Hebrews didn't see God as gender specific, though certain aspects were masculine. 'He', 'Him', and 'Father' were just, well, better than calling God 'It'. The embodiment of God's Wisdom is Sophia, always depicted as female. In some of the older traditions, Sophia _gave birth _to the demiurge. It's the Creator aspect that's seen as male. One of the Jews' names for God is Shekhinah, which is female, and one we'll be getting into in a bit, what _that _aspect is, one that Harry and Luna have recently been intimate with."

"We have?" asked Harry, though he felt he _knew _what Andy was referring to.

"Oh yes," answered Luna.

Andy continued, "To the Celtic Christians, the nurturing aspect of God was female. Of course, ancient Hebrew _society _was patriarchal, but so were most at the time, with a few exceptions like the Celts.

"So, we have these various gods and goddesses, and in some cases entire races of Divine beings, that each represent some force of Nature or concept or emotion. Since there were so many cultures, you had several gods, goddesses, angels, and so on in different places with much the same functions. An interesting thing that happened over the centuries was that these gods and goddesses from different pantheons would influence one another. Remember how we discussed how our names magically shape us?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"It works the same way in magic with archetypes. Part of Voldemort's quest for godhood involves identifying with various Divine archetypes and trying to magically _become _them. Gods and goddesses are archetypes, of course. So, a god or goddess or saint that serves the same function as a previous one will often take on aspects of the earlier one. Our friend, Queen Alice of Wonderland, has a lot of aspects of Ishtar. She's the modern version of Ishtar's most famous myth. One of Ishtar's titles was Queen of Heaven. That was her title with the ancient Hebrews, even though they didn't worship her as a goddess like the Akkadians, Assyrians, and Babylonians, since they just had the one all-encompassing God. To the ancient Hebrews, Ishtar was first a mortal woman who was incorruptible, and was thus ascended by God to be Queen of Heaven. Lilith, as corrupted immortal and Queen of Hell, was naturally her opposite even with the Hebrews, just as she was Ishtar's adversary in the cultures that _did _worship her as a goddess."

"Incorruptible," said Phineas. "Toujours Pur. That was Godric Gryffindor's motto, which the Blacks inherited. Too bad we didn't live up to it."

"Even more, too bad so much of the family misunderstood its meaning."

"In defense of my generation, we were no different than our muggle counterparts in England at the time. Social classes and the correct bloodlines were important to them, too."

Hermione replied, "And you no longer consider that important?"

"The survival of the House of Black is far more important to me, and only Andromeda can make that happen."

Andy said, "And I thank you for seeing that and assisting. We'd previously mentioned the great Sufi poet Rumi. He wrote, 'Woman is the radiance of God; she is not your beloved. She is the Creator - you could say she is not created.'" The Sufi see God as having both masculine and feminine qualities. The Sufi saint Muyiddin ibn al-Arabi said, 'To know woman is to know oneself,' and 'Whoso knoweth his self, knoweth his Lord.' He also wrote, 'The contemplation of Allah in woman is the highest form of contemplation possible. As the Divine Reality is inaccessible in respect of the Essence, and there is contemplation only in a substance, the contemplation of God in women is the most intense and the most perfect; and the union which is the most intense (in the sensible order, which serves in support for this contemplation) is the conjugal act.' Allah as the Beloved in Sufi literature is always depicted with female iconography."

Harry said softly, "I know what he means."

Luna smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry."

Andy continued, "Something few in the West know is how the contact with the Sufi influenced the rise of the importance of St. Mary during the 12th Century. Muhammad described Mary as the most marvelous of all women, a high adept and a living example of the pure and just life. When he retook Mecca and removed the pagan influences from the Kaaba, he left a fresco of St. Mary and the baby Jesus. Muhammad praised Jews and Christians, so these bigoted fanatics calling themselves Muslims you see today are ignoring the Prophet's teachings the same way the bigots that call themselves Christians ignore Christ's. But enough about those people for now...

"In the early 12th Century, another important group entered the picture, the Knights of the Temple, more commonly called the Knights Templar. When the Europeans captured Jerusalem the first time around, pilgrims began visiting. But, it was a dangerous journey, with not only the war but bandits. The Templars were formed to protect people traveling to the Holy Land. They won great admiration, even from the Muslims, because of both their bravery and skill in battle, and their piety. The Knights of Walpurgis helped with their formation and development, and worked closely with them, as they embodied Godric Gryffindor's ideals. The goblins revere the Templars, and it's very rare for them to admire a group of humans that much.

"But physically wasn't the only way they safeguarded people travelling to the Holy Land. The Holy Land wasn't the only place you were in danger. There were bandits in every forest, and some even controlled entire towns and villages. It was hard enough to transport yourself safely from one part of the region to another, let alone large amounts of money. So, the Templars worked a solution. If a merchant in England, for example, wanted to make a financial transaction in France, he'd deposit a sum of money in the Templar establishment in his own town. He'd be given a promissory note written in cipher, which would be no use to a robber. The merchant would then go to the Templar headquarters at his destination, produce the note and proof of his identity, and receive the money in the local currency, minus a small handling fee."

Hermione said, "So, the Templars invented the letter of credit."

"They also lent large sums to kings and popes. Crusading loans were their most common financial transactions in the 12th Century, but eventually their services included protecting important documents important documents like treaties, charters, and wills, and guard the funds and precious objects, since a pilgrim or crusader might be away for several years, or die in the Holy Land and never return. They were as scrupulous with money as they were valiant on the battlefield. You can see why a warrior people like the goblins looked to the Templars for inspiration when they took up banking.

"One of their main interests was, as their name suggests, the Temple of Solomon, which the first Rosier helped build, from whom my mother, daughter, and I inherited our legacy, our shape shifting gifts, our powers of seduction, and, of course, our voracious sexual appetites. The Temple was famous for its magnificence, and it's an important symbol in Kabbalah, and all that has come from it, including the structure of our magical system. The Temple symbolizes the human life occupied in the search for divine truth or spiritual wisdom. We're each building a spiritual temple of ourselves. We each survey the 'land' on which the temple is to be built. We're each the architect of the temple, and its builder. We're each the high priest or priestess in our temple. Our minds and thoughts make up the bricks and stones.

"Solomon's name means 'sun man,' and he represents divine wisdom. He's the Solar Initiate, in the state of mind that is established in consciousness when the soul is united with wisdom and love. The Temple faced east, where the sun rises."

Harry was reminded of the sun rune that was the scar on his forehead that Voldemort had accidentally given him, and the magical energy it had been channeling into him, ever since.

Andy continued, "The Templars were devoted to St. Mary, and like the Troubadours, learned from the Muslims they came in contact with in the Holy Land and Spain, learning a lot about mathematics, architecture, and sacred geometry. Then, they started designing and building, having Masons among them. These buildings used the pointed arches of what would shortly be the Gothic style. Soon, Gothic cathedrals would be built all over Europe, all of them dedicated to St. Mary, the most famous being Notre Dame de Paris, 'Notre Dame' meaning literally 'Our Lady.'

"You may be wondering how an interest in Solomon's Temple led to all these cathedrals dedicated to Mary. The answer is in what was contained in the Temple, the Ark of the Covenant.

"The Ark contained a few things. There were the Tablets of Stone that Moses brought down with the Ten Commandments. There was Aaron's staff, and the gold jar of Manna. Most important, though, was it was where Shekhinah manifested."

Hermione said, "That female aspect of God you mentioned, earlier."

"Yes, the Holy Spirit, also identified with Sophia. Shekhinah means God-who-indwells. Lilith fears Her. All of her actions have been as a result of that fear, from the time she had the Babylonians destroy the Temple, carry off the Ark, and take the Jews into captivity. Of course, any of the Babylonians that opened the Ark would have learned the hard way not to treat Shekhinah disrespectfully. It would have been very painful and messy. Faces melting, that sort of thing."

Harry asked, "Does anyone know if the Ark still exists, and if it does, where it is, now?"

"There are a lot of theories about that, lots of places people think it is."

Luna said, "The Department of Mysteries."

Hermione gasped, and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Algie confirmed it without actually saying so. They really need to put the lid back on it so it isn't... radiating all the time. How we responded to it, especially Ronald, matched the Biblical descriptions of the consecration of the Temple of Solomon, where the whole place was filled with the glory of the Holy Spirit, so much that the priests couldn't stand to minister."

"So," said Harry, "if we'd been able to open that door, we'd have had a lot of Death Eater faces melted?"

"Probably."

Phineas said, "Dumbledore thinks it's a fountain of Amortentia."

"Figures," said Andy. "Now, as you'll recall from our discussions about the Holy Grail, Mary possessed a sanctifying grace from the moment of her conception, the Holy Spirit, Shekinah, always indwelling. She was called the new Ark of the Covenant. The Grail, like Mary, contained the blood of Jesus and was filled with the Holy Spirit. So, when the Fae Sisterhood in Avalon built a shrine to house the Grail, they dedicated it to Mary, the _living _Grail. Among the High Priestesses in charge of protecting the Grail was the Queen of Avalon, my mentor, friend, and lover, and Luna's mother, Morgan le Fay."

Luna closed her eyes and bowed her head. Harry placed a comforting arm around her.

After pausing for her own moment of reflection, Andy continued. "Buddhism and Christianity are Universalist religions, as opposed to the earlier religions that were based on tribe, race, and nation. The word 'catholic' means 'universal.' The idea is that a Universalist religion isn't to replace the earlier religions, but fulfill them. The Celtic Church really took that to heart.

"Being Universalist, Buddhism and Christianity took many different forms, depending on the culture where it was being practiced. The Roman Church was, as its name indicates, Roman. It therefore reflected the culture it developed in. Its structure and world view were the same as pre-Christian Rome, which was a very military ordered and Patriarchal, society. Yes, the Roman pantheon had goddesses as well as gods, but Juno was in no way anywhere close to being Jupiter's equal. Women couldn't vote or hold political power. The only women who had any official authority were in religion, the Vestal Virgins, who took vows of chastity and performed functions not done by the male priests. In other words, they were the nuns of pre-Christian Rome. Things actually improved for women in Roman society under their form of Christianity, since in pre-Christian Rome it was legal for a man to murder his wife if he was annoyed with her.

"The Romans picked this up from the Athenians. A strange thing about the Athenian men was their apparent fear of this." Andy held one of her, in Harry's opinion, very nice boobs. "From the start in Athens, women had to keep their boobs covered. Then, it was the legs that had to be completely covered by robes to the floor. Any liberties other women enjoyed in Greece, like owning property, were taken away in Athens. Finally, they were forbidden to leave their homes unless accompanied by their fathers or husbands."

Hermione replied, "In a city named for Athena?"

"Ironic, isn't it? It seems the time the city was attacked by a tribe of Amazons left the Athenian men paranoid about their own women."

"They had a lot more wars with male armies led by kings. Shouldn't they have been even more paranoid about themselves?"

"Now, Hermione," said Luna, "you know logic and rationality have nothing to with bigotry and paranoia."

Andy said, "To illustrate the Roman pagan attitude towards women, we have Juvenal, who wrote a 'satire' about the remaining goddess rituals that the Empire hadn't managed to stamp out, yet. He described it as frenzied howls, throbbing lusts, and, if they couldn't find a man to sate them, they'd use a donkey. Basically, he knew that sex was _somehow_ involved in the rites, so his imagination supplied the details on how perverted these women were. Of course, this was a culture where the idea of proper entertainment was people fighting to the death and feeding Christians to lions in the arena.

"The Celtic culture in Britain and Ireland was different. There, Christianity developed according to Celtic society and culture. Women had equality in Celtic society. They could hold property. They could initiate divorce. They could rule, and lead armies into battle. Christ was simply added to what they already had. The Tuatha De Danann would become the Fae, still having pretty much their old functions, and they would continue to evolve, creating such magical races as goblins, pixies, and brownies in their Courts.

"So, it was this unique culture that made women like Morgan le Fay and St. Brigid possible.

"The Celtic Church started in Glastonbury with the arrival of the Grail and the planting of the Holy Thorn. When the Roman Empire shifted to Christianity, the Roman Church was surprised to find how well Christianity was already flourishing in Britain.

"The Christians viewed the Druids as practicing a form of Christianity centuries before Christ. St. Augustine said of them, 'That which is called the Christian religion existed among the Ancients, and never did not exist, from the beginning of the Human Race until Christ came in the flesh, at which time true religion, which had already existed began to be called Christianity.'

"The big issue between St. Patrick and the Druids, for example, was over who could light the ritual fires for the full moon following the Vernal Equinox. The Druids maintained that all the fires had to be lit from the High King's fire at Tara, while Patrick maintained that anyone could do it. They finally settled the issue with a contest of magic, where Patrick proved himself."

"Wait," said Harry. "St. Patrick was a wizard?"

"Judging from how powerful his magic was, we have to conclude that he was a very powerful magi, yes. People didn't tend to make such distinctions, back then. The basis for his spells was in Kabbalah, using the Psalms."

"The Psalms work as spells?"

"I'll let Hermione answer that, since she's studying Kabbalah."

Hermione said, "They're some of the most powerful spells you can do. Think about the power you're calling on, there, the primary source of... _everything._"

Luna added, "Certainly beats relying only on your own magical core, like we're told to do if we don't want to be considered dark witches and wizards."

"So," said Harry, "using the _Bible_ and calling on _God_ to assist you is considered the _Dark Arts?_"

"Yes," Luna said, smiling. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Dora said, "You notice how British magi always say 'Merlin,' the way most people say 'God' or 'Jesus' or 'Christ?' That's because unless you're using those names specifically in a religious ceremony or context, you're suspected of practicing the Old Ways, and doing a spell right then and there."

Hermione said, "That explains my first year at Hogwarts, then."

"Huh?" asked Harry. "What happened that I don't know about?"

"You remember how I didn't have any friends until you and Ron rescued me from the troll? First week, I was frustrated with the quill feathers and ink bottles, and said, '_God_, I could use a proper ball point pen, right now!' The Purebloods around me gasped and backed away from me. I just assumed they were really serious about not taking the Lord's name in vain, or really loved their quill feathers."

"Yes," said Andy, "they thought you were into the sort of magic that allowed a very powerful and wise magi to part the Red Sea."

"But most magi in this country are Christian. Why would it have been OK then, but not now?"

Harry said, "You're the one who said wizards didn't have any common sense."

Luna added, "Common sense is an uncommon thing to have in our culture. How often have you seen British magi really think something through?"

"Very rarely," Hermione conceded.

"St. Brigid was a Christian ban-drui, or female druid, and is called the greatest Irish woman, ever. She's one of the patroon saints of Ireland, as well as being the patron of abused children, blacksmiths, cattle, dairy workers, fugitives, infants, midwives, poets, the poor, poultry farmers, printing presses, sailors, scholars, travelers, and other things. She is the Light-Bringer. Her name means bright or fiery arrow. She is called Mary of the Gael.

"The Celts didn't think in terms of duality, but trinity. Instead of black and white, it was black, white, and gray. There were the poles, and what was in between.

"St. Brigid was born at the break of dawn, in a doorway. Her father was a pagan chieftain, her mother a Christian Pict who had been brought to Ireland as a slave and converted by St. Patrick. Before she was named, her father was told in a dream to name her Brigid, after one of the Tuatha De Danann, a goddess of fire and smiths. They were having trouble feeding her, so her father brought a white cow with red ears to sustain her. In addition to the white cow with red ears, the white wolf is associated with her. Faoilleach, which, in the old days, was an agricultural period running from late January to early February, has the wolf as the source of its name.

"She would perform many miracles, and was generous to the poor. Once, she gave away her mother's entire store of butter, only for it to be miraculously replenished. She founded a double monastery in Kildare, where men and women served together. She founded more around Ireland, creating a network of self sustaining religious communities. She founded a school of the arts and one for smiths. She was a renowned healer and brewer."

"Brewer?" asked Harry.

"Beer."

"A saint was known for her _beer?_"

"The best beer and wine in the old days was made by the monasteries. They took the time and made the effort to do it right. At the time, beer and wine were safer to drink than water. Three of the miracles associated with St. Brigid involved supplying beer. She even wrote a prayer on the subject...

"'I would like the angels of Heaven to be among us. I would like an abundance of peace. I would like the full vessels of charity. I would like rich treasures of mercy. I would like cheerfulness to preside over all. I would like Jesus to be present. I would like the three Marys of illustrious renown to be with us. I would like the friends of Heaven to be gathered around us from all parts. I would like myself to be a rent payer to the Lord; that I should suffer distress, that he would bestow a good blessing upon me. I would like a great lake of beer for the King of Kings. I would like to be watching Heaven's family drinking it through all eternity.'"

"In Kildare, Brigid maintained a religious rite in honor of her Tuatha De Danann namesake, Brigid's Fire, a perpetual flame that had been lit since pagan times. This was a sacred feminine space. No men were allowed to enter, and supplies were brought by the women from the town. During a twenty day cycle, nineteen sisters would each attend the flame each night, with Brigid attending it on the twentieth night. This continued centuries after her death. On the twentieth night, the nineteenth sister would leave wood and say, 'Brigid, it is your turn to mind the fire.' It would still be alight, the next day.

"England's King Henry VIII, during his persecution of the Irish, had the flame snuffed out. But, the fire couldn't die, forever. In 1993, the Brigidine Sisters re-lit the flame, and it has been kept burning, ever since.

"She has sacred healing wells in Ireland, which pilgrimages are made to on Imbolc, February 1, her Feast Day and the beginning of the Celtic Spring, and on August 1, Lughnasadh, the start of the Celtic Autumn. While being the the patron of babies and midwives, she's also the guardian of graves and helps those at the end of their time in this world. She brings us into Spring and Autumn, Seed and Harvest, Birth and Death.

"On Imbolc Eve, Brigid was said to visit homes to bless the inhabitants as they slept. It was traditional to leave a piece of clothing or a strip of cloth outside the door for Brigid to bless. The ashes from the fireplace would be raked, looking for signs that Brigid had visited, while the strips of cloth or clothes would be brought inside and were believed now to have powers of healing and protection. It was also traditional to make little corn dollies representing her that young girls would carry from house to house.

"Eventually, the Roman Church returned to Britain with the Saxons and, in time, supplanted the Celtic Church. Despite this, the Celtic approach to Christianity didn't go away, entirely. The Celts maintained their ties to the Fae. The Celtic magi maintained Glastonbury and Kildare as their spiritual centers. And the bards kept the tales of King Arthur and his knights alive. Which brings us back to the 12th Century, the Troubadours, and William the Troubadour's granddaughter, Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine.

"Eleanor was an amazing woman, and I'm proud that my parents gave me one of my middle names in her honor. I hope the magic of names has worked, and I have taken after her."

Luna replied, "I think it's safe to say that you have."

"Thank you. It was during Eleanor's reign that the Queen in chess went from being the weakest piece to the strongest as homage to her. At nineteen, during the Second Crusade, she won recruits by riding through the crowds on a white horse dressed as an amazon. She took three hundred of her ladies, all dressed in armor and carrying lances, to the Holy Land to tend to the wounded."

Hermione asked, "And the Church was OK with that?"

"They weren't going to argue the point with the queen providing thousands of fighting men. The legend that she rode to the Crusades bare breasted is, I hate to say, probably untrue, but it does sound just like her.

"She and her daughter, Princess Marie, presided over the Courts of Love. Here, the Troubadours demonstrated what they learned from the Sufi poets. The Code of Chivalry and Courtly Love developed here."

"Chivalry," said Harry. "Gryffindors are supposed to be chivalrous. Were the Knights of Walpurgis involved in this, too?"

"Of course. How could they not be?"

"So, in addition to everything else, Voldemort destroyed one of great legacies. Have you considered reviving the true Knights of Walpurgis?"

"I'm a St. Brigid girl rather than a St. Walpurga devotee. May 1 is more about Mary, the May Queen, to me than it is Walpurga.

"The Troubadours, like the Templars, revered St. Mary. The idea was to revere one's Lady as one revered Our Lady, and through her, all other women. The goal was to create a more noble and civilized soldier. The Code was based on King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table and the Grail Quest. This was a favorite of Eleanor's.

"The duties of the chivalrous knight were to protect the innocent, champion good against evil, and be generous. His virtues were mercy, courage, valor, and protecting the weak and the poor. The Lady, as an earthly representative of St. Mary, and therefore the Shekhinah, inspired the Knight to great quests and love poetry. Through these acts of devotion, he hoped to gain his Lady's favor."

Luna said, "One of Harry's dorm mates, Dean Thomas, models himself on that. He's not a poet, but he's a very good artist."

"Does he have a specific muse and object of his affections?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"How did she feel about it? Did he win her favor?"

Hermione answered, "She said she'd chosen, her exact words, Dean as her boyfriend."

Harry said, "But then... Dumbledore..."

"I see," said Andy. "Well, we're not going to let a miserable, sexually repressed, megalomaniac prevent the chivalrous knight from courting his lady. We will assist him in his quest to rescue the fair damsel from the evil wizard, once he knows he needs to do that."

Phineas commented, "You're such a romantic, Andromeda."

"Blame my parents for naming me both Andromeda and Eleanor."

"I often do."

"Better than being named Bellatrix or Narcissa."

"I won't argue that."

"Anyway... The ideal object of Courtly Love was a married woman. Back then, especially among the nobility, marriage was about political alliances and producing heirs, not the best circumstances for producing true romantic love. Certain Pureblood families still practice that, to a degree."

Phineas asked, "You're still angry at Arcturus for suggesting you marry Lucius and produce an heir and a spare, then take Ted as a lover? He meant well, and it wasn't as though he knew about what Lucius was getting involved with."

"I'm not angry about it, any more. I'm just using it to illustrate."

"Of course. Continue."

"The Celtic High Kings and Queens were free to take lovers after doing their duty with heir production, so this became the model for the Troubadours. Lancelot and Guinevere were popular in Troubadour poetry and song. Eleanor herself was quite the beauty, and the subject of many of these poems and songs."

Luna sang, "I would give the whole world, from the Red Sea to the Rhine, if the Queen of England tonight, in my bed were mine."

"That was one. Another was, 'The verse has been composed fully so that not a word is wanting, beyond the Norman land and the deep wild sea; and though I am far from my lady, she attracts me like a magnet, the fair one whom may God protect. If the English king and the Norman duke will, I shall see her before the winter surprise us.'

"One of the most... interesting of the Troubadours was Pierre Vidal, who wrote, 'I think I see God when I look upon my lady nude.'"

Luna replied, "The Lovegoods are descended from him. He was quite the brilliant songwriter, though he did tend to get himself into a lot of scrapes. He tended to fall in love with every woman he met. One time, he fell for a lady named Loba de Pennautier. Because her name meant 'wolf,' he decided to approach her wearing a wolf's skin. The disguise was so successful that he was attacked by a pack of dogs and barely escaped with his life. Then, there was when he married a Greek woman and was persuaded that she was the daughter of the Emperor of Constantinople, so he, therefore, had a claim to the throne of Greece. He assumed royal state, added a throne to his possessions, and began to raise a fleet for the conquest of his kingdom. Nothing came of that, though."

"The Templars also drew inspiration from Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and the Grail, making protecting it one of their charges. Eleanor founded Beauxbatons, and it reflected the cultural renewal. It was a revolution in the development of Western magic, this blending of Celtic, Kabbalah, Sufi, Egyptian, and Greek ways.

"This cultural renewal, however, wasn't to last. Lilith, in the Carpathians, founded her own college of magical instruction called the Scholomance. It was from here that what we now know as the Black Coats emerged. Their first act was the Albigensian Crusade.

"What was claimed to be a crusade against a group called the Cathars was, in reality, a brutal grab for power in what one writer called the worst atrocity in history before the invention of Progress.

"The so-called 'Crusade' saw entire towns massacred, Cathari and Catholic alike. You see, many orthodox Catholics, including priests, especially in the areas being invaded, saw this for what it was, the French kings expanding their power and authority, folks looking to gain favor and rewards from the king and Pope, and people who were in it for the opportunity for loot and plunder.

"It was here that the Black Coats created what would be one of their most effective tools, the Inquisition.

"Lilith always seeks to corrupt and destroy, and the Black Coats carry out her will through infiltration. The Inquisition both stamped out any perceived challenges to Roman doctrine of the moment, and was the tool the local monarchs used to eliminate anyone they wanted to dispose of, usually ethnic groups and political opponents. It was in the latter capacity that they did most of their work, as they were mainly under the authority of the kings. They were filled with men as sexually repressed as Dumbledore and as sadistic as Voldemort.

"While the Cathars had some very unorthodox views like endorsing celibacy even within marriage, most of the so-called heretics did not. But, like the Cathars, they condemned the corruption in Rome and were translating the Bible into the local languages."

Dora said, "Can't have just anybody able to read and understand Scripture and deciding for themselves what it all means, you know."

"Then there was the Roman attitude towards women that was a holdover from the pre-Christian Roman culture. This position was articulated by Gratian, who wrote, 'Man, but not woman, is made in the image of God. It is plain from this that women should be subject to their husbands, and should be as slaves.'

"The destruction from the Albigensian Crusade put an end to the Troubadours but, to the annoyance of the Black Coats, not their ideas. There was the Beguines, an independent Christian order of women who didn't take the monastic vows and weren't cloistered like the nuns. They were laywomen from all walks of life who took no permanent vows, followed no prescribed rule, supported themselves through their own labors, and involved themselves with the world, directly. They drew heavily from St. Bernard, who had a lot to do with the founding and the establishment of the Knights Templar. Bernard had made the _Song of Solomon,_ the Biblical book of love songs about Solomon and Bilquis, the Queen of Sheba, into an allegory of the relationship between the individual and God as a sacred marriage."

"Ah," said Hermione, "and here is where everything comes together."

"In more ways than one," Andy replied with an amused smile. "To the Sufi poets, simultaneous orgasm was the ideal goal, though what was most important was the Lady's climax."

Luna replied, "Harry and I always have simultaneous orgasms, except when one of us is ministering to the other with our mouths or hands."

"I'm impressed. It took Ted and I a while to master that. But yes, this is where Western Alchemy began taking shape.

"Bernard's friend, William of St. Thierry, called the 'reasonable mystic' and the 'learned lover.' described the human desire to know God in perfect love. He was from Liege, the birthplace of the Beguine movement. In the _Letter of Paul to the Galatians_ it is written, 'There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither bond nor free, there is neither male nor female: for ye are all one in Christ Jesus.' You can see why certain men in positions of authority objected to the Bible being translated into the everyday languages. Here were these supposed religious authorities going on about how women were inferior mentally and morally, more susceptible to temptation and more likely to be a source of temptation than men, needed to be slaves, locked up, etcetera, and here was annoying Bible giving people counter arguments. The Beguines simply refused to see themselves the way the misogynists did."

Harry said, "Just like how Hermione refuses to see herself as either intellectually or magically inferior to Crabbe and Goyle just because they're Purebloods."

"Are they as stupid as their fathers are? Well, was, in Goyle Senior's case since Ozma's tiger ate him..."

"Stupider, from what I've seen."

"Well, there you go. So, with this old Roman attitude toward their gender, the Beguines had to authorize themselves to communicate with God.

"It started with Mary d'Oignies, one of the first women to receive the stigmata. She tended to lepers and developed a following of both women and men. Her piety impressed a bishop enough to get him to champion her despite his own established misogyny. He was unable to get the Beguines established as an official new order, but was able to get approval from the Pope for religious women to live in communal houses and do good works.

"The Beguines wrote in the languages of wherever they happened to be, and at their height produced two of the greatest mystics of the Middle Ages, Hadewijch of Antwerp and Mechthild of Magdeburg. They had visions, and wrote quite a bit of poetry and letters. Mechthild's visions and dialogues with God were transcribed as _The Flowing Light of the Godhead._

"They viewed prophesy and imitating Christ as something anyone in contact with the spiritual world could do, gender distinctions being earthly and temporal. They combined St. Bernard's use of the _Song of Solomon _as a metaphor for the sacred marriage with the Divine with the Courtly Love language of the Troubadours to describe union with the Godhead. For example, Hadewijch's description of the Eucharist...

"'With that he came in the form and clothing of a Man, as he was on the day he gave us his Body for the first time; looking like a Human being and a Man, wonderful, and beautiful, and with glorious face, he came to me as humbly as anyone who wholly belongs to another. Then he gave himself to me in the shape of the Sacrament, in its outward form, as the custom is; and then he gave me to drink from the chalice, in form and taste, as the custom is. After he came himself to me, took me entirely in his arms, and pressed me to him; and all my members felt in his full felicity, in accordance with the desire of my heart and my humanity. So I was outwardly satisfied and fully transported.'"

Harry said, thoughtfully, "She drank from the Grail."

"Yes, she did. And I trust you understand what she experienced."

"I didn't drink from it, just... bathed a little while in its waters... And I wasn't fully submerged like Luna was, but yeah... I understand."

Hermione said, "Her description sounded rather... erotic."

Andy replied, "No more so than the Sufi description of union with the Divine Feminine. It's fitting that a heterosexual woman influenced by them would describe union with the Divine Masculine in similar terms. In Hinduism and Buddhism, a Yogini is considered an aspect of the Great Mother, so treat Ozma with that level of respect, since she's who's teaching it to you."

"I do."

"At the beginning of the 13th Century, the Black Coats decided to strike again through the French Crown and the Inquisition. The Beguines were persecuted, with things coming to a head in 1310. One of them, Margueritte Porete, had written a book called _The Mirror of Simple Souls_. Here she used the Courtly Love imagery and the sacred marriage to symbolize union with the Divine, describing a seven stage process to achieve it, to bring one's will closer to the Divine will."

Hermione said, "Seven stages of the great work in Alchemy leading to the Sacred Marriage of Sol and Luna, Shakti ascending through seven chakras to unite with Shiva..."

"Very good, Hermione. To make matters worse for the Black Coats, she was freely going around preaching, instead of staying in what they had decided was her place. With King Phillip IV's support, they burned her at the stake and suppressed the Beguines. Of course, for Phillip and the Black Coats, this was just the warm up act for his real targets, the people whose money and properties he coveted, the Jews and the Knights Templar.

"She was very calm when she faced her end, and the crowd was moved to tears. The Black Coats sought to make an example of the Beguines and Templars of the price of freedom, defiance, and independent thought, and yes, people were terrified, but all they ultimately accomplished was creating martyrs.

Hermione asked, "Was this when the witch hunts really took off?"

"No. The Inquisition was mainly concerned about heresy and pleasing the monarch of whichever country they were in. Witchcraft charges would be added to heresy charges sometimes, but then, it wouldn't get you burned at the stake on its own. The German pagans had witch hunts, which the Roman Catholics put a stop to. The Roman Catholic Church's position during Medieval times divided magic into two forms: what they called 'natural magic,' which was just using the powers of nature which were created by God, and therefore acceptable, and what they called 'demonic magic,' which invoked dark powers and did harm, and therefore disapproved of. It came down to whether you were helping or harming your neighbor. And, in the case of the latter, the degree of punishment depended on the degree of harm caused. For minor offences, it meant public penance or a day in the stocks. For major offences, the prison stay would obviously be longer, but, as bad as prisons were then, they didn't have soul sucking ghouls floating around. So, a dark magi was actually better off in the jails of the time than one is in Azkaban, today. If any local lords decided to start a witch hunt, the Church would put a stop to it, immediately, and admonish the local lord in question for reverting to his people's old pagan ways."

"So, what we're taught at Hogwarts about when the school was founded being a time when we were greatly persecuted was... well..."

"The usual anti-muggle bullshit, yes. At the time, they didn't give a damn about us as long as we behaved ourselves. Of course, those among us who liked 'muggle hunting,' or thought that, as magi, they weren't answerable to the laws that governed ordinary people, thought they were being persecuted.

"That's not to say the founders didn't have concerns about the possibility of persecution in the future, concerns that would prove to be well founded, and had their disagreements on how to prevent it, but that came centuries after the school was founded. As for what happened and how...

"The Black Coats had suppressed the Troubadours, Beguines, and Knights Templar, but they couldn't destroy the ideas. They were very disappointed to discover that the Templars had moved their most important treasures and knowledge to places they would never find. The Knights of Walpurgis had a major hand in that, and Lilith knew it. The Troubadours would be the primary influence on all romantic and spiritual poetry and song. To this day, romantic and spiritual poetry and song is ultimately rooted in the Troubadours. And, the people weren't about to give up their devotion to St. Mary. The Queen of Heaven would maintain the presence of the Divine Feminine within Catholicism from then on. As for the mysticism, and the ritual magic that came with it, it didn't go away, just went underground.

"People known as cunning folk and wise women appeared who practiced folk magic derived from the esoteric Christians, both magi and not. The cunning folk and wise women were consulted by the common people as healers and midwives, and for protection against harmful magic. The Alchemists and other Hermeticists that were more ceremonial in their practices than the folk magic people were advisers to kings. The Romany, a nomadic people more commonly known as gypsies, traveled throughout Europe making their livings performing song and dance and telling fortunes using Tarot. Tarot and Alchemy developed out of esoteric Christianity. Tarot is based on Kabbalah, how the Sephiroth manifest in the four planes. Its imagery comes from the Temple of Solomon and the Grail Quest."

Harry said, "That wasn't mentioned in our Divination class at Hogwarts."

"The Divination Professors aren't allowed to teach the background and science of it. A knowledge of Kabbalah helps considerably when using Tarot. If your teacher had her way, you'd study Kabbalah before covering the cards, though I understand they still don't let you do any practical work with them, or the I-Ching."

"No, just tea leaves and crystal balls, mainly."

"Which allows Dumbledore to go on about what a useless subject it is, even though he's basing all of his actions on a prophesy made by the very seer whose class he dismisses. Whenever she uses the methods of Divination, she's very accurate."

"Well, she got one wrong when she saw a big black dog in my tea leaves and thought it was a Grim in my Third Year."

"Did you encounter any big black dogs that year? I'm sure you did," Andy said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, Sirius. But it wasn't a Grim, just his Animagus form."

"But, there was a big black dog in your immediate future. She didn't know the recently escaped convict was an animagus and what his animal form was, so she went with the symbolic interpretation. How one can interpret signs is limited to how much one knows about the situation.

"Lilith was furious, but was unable to do anything about it until the Renaissance, and the invention of the printing press. The Black Coats' tool would be a bitter and hateful little man named Heinrich Kramer. He wanted to be in the Inquisition, but they wouldn't let him. In 1484, he made his first attempt at persecuting witches in the Tyrol region. The result was the local bishop kicking him out of town, calling him a 'senile old man.'"

"Sounds like somebody we know," said Harry.

"He swore revenge. To that end, he and James Sprenger convinced the Pope to issue a bull authorizing the Inquisition to investigate allegations of infanticide in Satanic rituals. They 'misunderstood' this as giving them, specifically, the official go ahead to go after anyone practicing magic.

"To that end, they wrote the _Malleus Maleficarum i_n 1486 and published it in 1487. The book claimed endorsement from the University of Cologne's Faculty of Theology, which, in fact, condemned it.

"As we'd expect from this sort, it trotted out that old Roman argument that women were mentally and morally weak, and randier than men, the latter of which I'm sure doesn't match the experiences of anyone in this room."

Harry replied, "We need some time to recharge our batteries, but that's not from lack of desire. We're ready to go again as soon as we physically can."

"I suppose these men were like Dumbledore, but also thought that most guys were like that, or could and should be, at least. Among the things they accused us of doing was stealing men's penises. Things didn't quite go the way they'd hoped, though. Three years after it was published, the Catholic Church condemned it as false. Even the Spanish Inquisition warned against it.

"Also working against everything Lilith was trying to accomplish were the artists of the Renaissance. The bare breast had returned to art, along with other body parts. Michelangelo's sculpture of King David, for example. We'd see this in the Vatican, itself, when Michelangelo painted the frescoes on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. The Sistine Chapel is, of course, dedicated to St. Mary. It's where the College of Cardinals meet to elect a new pope.

"Then came the Protestant Reformation, and the Roman Catholic Counter-Reformation. This was a revolution in Christianity, with many innovations in theology and practice. Unfortunately, it also led to wars and persecutions as various sects sought dominance in different regions. This gave Lilith the opportunity she'd been impatiently waiting for.

"Plan A was the Apocalypse. Now, why she wants to carry out the _Book of Revelation_ I don't know, considering it doesn't end well for her."

Luna replied, "She thinks she can change the ending."

"If she doesn't want that ending, she should avoid setting the events into motion in the first place."

"No one has ever accused Lilith of being rational, especially at that time. As you said, she'd been enraged for several decades by that point."

"True. If she'd been thinking rationally, she wouldn't have started her campaign in Eastern Europe. Sure, that's where the Scholomance was, but that's also where Baba Yaga was. Baba Yaga realized this was beyond even _her_ power to handle alone, so she summoned the other two most powerful women in Europe for help: Frau Holda and Morgan le Fay.

"Baba Yaga would be described in modern terminology as bi-polar. She'd either help you or try to eat you, depending on her mood that day. The latter habit has been very bad for our image."

Luna said, "Mum called her, and I quote, 'that fucking psychopathic cannibalistic old hag.'"

"Morgan le Fay was not a woman to mince words. Frau Holda was a German Fairy Queen who was very wise and benevolent, but was loyal to Odin, so she disapproved of Morgan and Avalon. She especially didn't like how popular Avalon and the Grail had become with the Germans. Morgan, meanwhile, took issue with the Wild Hunt. And, well... The Celts and Germans had never been the best of friends."

"Mum respected her, and said she was very nice for a barbarian."

"Lilith managed to do the one thing that would unite these three. They each brought forces loyal to them. In addition to Avalon's troops, Morgan brought the Knights of Walpurgis and the great Irish sorcerer Yed Sid."

"Mum prophesied that one of his descendants would build a magic kingdom in the New World."

"Lilith summoned Chernobog, the black god, who, in turn, summoned a host of demons and dark spirits to unleash on an unsuspecting Europe while her magi dealt with their opposite number. She, meanwhile, would face the three upstarts who dared to challenge her.

"And this is where she overreached. Any one of them, maybe two, she would have trounced. All three at once? They were able to keep her hard pressed long enough for Morgan's strategy to work. The Knights of Walpurgis considered that Walpurgis Night their finest hour. They overcame the Black Coats in a hard fought battle, allowing Yen Sid, who had been lent the Holy Grail for this purpose, to deal with the biggest threat: Chernobog and the demons and dark spirits he had raised.

"Yen Sid was the greatest and most powerful wizard of his time. He used the Grail to invoke Mary. When a wizard as powerful as Yen Sid invokes the power of Shekhinah, the feminine aspect of God, even Chernobog couldn't stand against him. The black god reacted to Her presence the way vampires react to a cross. He and the dark forces he had raised retreated. Lilith, with all her forces either beaten or withdrawn, was forced to retreat. The Apocalypse would just have to wait.

"Though beaten, and feeling humiliated, Lilith still had, as she always does, Plan B.

"Plan B was to use the battle that she had brought about to create mass hysteria across Europe about magic and the people who did it. While the __Malleus Maleficarum__ had been an utter failure when it was first published, the Black Coats kept reprinting it, and the climate of the religious wars, with various sects trying to stamp out the others in their respective regions, finally created the atmosphere of fear and paranoia to make the book popular for those seeking to take advantage of things. Lilith feeds on life energy. Her servants crafted rituals that allow her to harvest the energy from sacrifices, and she had her priests stationed everywhere the Black Coats were creating mass hysteria, to make every killing a sacrifice to her.

"The Trier witch trials in Germany were typical of the pattern. 368 people were burned alive. Two villages each wound up with only one female inhabitant. Many were nobles or people in positions of church, government, or administration, with, of course, supporters of the witch trials swooping into these suddenly open positions. Anyone who dared suggest that there was something other than religion as motive for the accusers or questioned the guilt of the victims were burned to death, themselves.

"Meanwhile, people were becoming very rich from this, like notaries, copyists, and innkeepers. The executioner rode around like a noble of the court, clad in gold and silver, with his wife dressed to rival the noblest ladies. The children of the victims were sent into exile, their properties and goods confiscated. But, with the area now severely depopulated, the crops and vineyards failing because too many of the people who knew how to work them were gone, and now massive poverty, the witch hunt was no longer profitable. So, the persecutors suddenly lost their zeal.

"After they'd gotten all the sacrifices for their Mistress they could get out of a region, the Black Coats moved on to another town ripe for harvest. Sometimes, this would backfire on their servants. For example, in Fulda, the main persecutor, after three years and 350 sacrifices to Lilith, not to mention enriching himself, wound up imprisoned and beheaded for his crimes. Lilith abandons her servants when they are no longer useful to her, as Gellert Grindelwald learned, centuries later."

"What about Britain?" asked Hermione

"It wasn't a big thing in England. They were mostly concerned with persecuting Catholics, especially the Irish. Elizabeth I had John Dee as one of her major advisers, after all. So, she wasn't about to persecute him, or any Alchemists, magi, cunning folk, or wise women. There was a brief craze in Scotland under James VI, later James I of England. Cromwell and his Puritans wanted us dead, but had their hands full with rebellions and trying to destroy the Irish. During the decade Cromwell was in power, between slaughtering entire towns and selling men, women, and children into slavery, Ireland's population was cut in half. Morgan, Brigid, and the Knights of Walpurgis put an end to Cromwell's regime.

"This placed Charles II, grandson of James I, on the throne, but now the Stuart Dynasty was in debt to the magi. There was another major consequence of Cromwell's actions, but that wouldn't be felt for some time. It's what led directly to the ritual we'll be doing, tonight.

"What really brought about the decline of the witch hunts in the mid-17th Century was the Enlightenment. The Enlightenment philosophers stressed reason and individualism over tradition. As European monarchs embraced these ideas, the witch hunts were reduced to the fringes like Scandinavia and parts of the American colonies controlled by the Puritans like Salem, before disappearing, completely.

"And now, those who had kept the legacies of the Templars and Troubadours could come out of hiding. They were a group of Alchemists and sages called the Rosicrucians, dedicated to transforming the world. The cunning folk, wise women, and gypsies continued their work. The folk magic practitioners had their own books they used, such as the _Sixth and Seventh Books of Moses _and the _Black Pullet._ The most important grimoire was the Bible, which was also a powerful talisman.

"This brings us to magical Britain in the late 17th Century, and the Statute of Secrecy. You're taught at Hogwarts that one of the necessary acts was to round up all the magical species and put them in reservations. From the way they our official histories make it sound, you'd think that in the late 17th Century dragons were flying and centaurs were galloping around all over Europe. Yet, as those of you raised outside of magi culture will notice, there were no reported sightings of centaurs since the days of Heracles and Jason, nor of harpies, hydras, none of the species we associate with ancient Greece. There was the occasional dragon sighting in some remote place, but those were very rare. The average person who knew about magic didn't see any difference between us and the village wise woman since we generally didn't pull out our wands or go around flying on broomsticks in front of them. Most magical species had long before withdrawn to remote places to avoid contact with humans."

Hermione said, "So, the magical world had been pretty much hidden for centuries, already. Why the Statute of Secrecy, then?"

Harry had an idea why, and answered, "Power and authority. Somebody wanted something."

Andy replied, "On our side of the fence, yes. You know our culture's attitude towards both not completely human magical species and humans who aren't magi. That's nothing new. We've always had people like that among us. They just weren't in a position to be able to institutionalize it, yet.

"We'd also been managing our own affairs for centuries, for the most part. The Wizengamot has been around since the Anglo-Saxons. But, it only had autonomy over England and Wales, not Scotland or Ireland, which had their own councils. Hogwarts, meanwhile, teaching students from all over Britain, was its own independent entity. This didn't sit well with the group that had come to dominate the Wizengamot. They hated their Celtic neighbors, and sought dominance over them."

Hermione asked, "Why the hatred of the Celts?"

"Racism. The Celts weren't considered white people, you see. This viewpoint became quite popular in both Parliament and the Wizengamot in the 17th Century. One of Parliament's leaders, John Hare, expressed this when he wrote, 'Our progenitors that transplanted themselves from Germany hither did not commixe themselves with the ancient inhabitants of the country of the Britain's, but totally expelling them, they took the sole possession of the land to themselves, thereby preserving their blood, laws and languages uncorrupted.' That wasn't actually true, of course. The English are of mixed blood, but then, so are the Germans. But, no telling the racists that.

"Even well into Victorian times, English writers would describe the Irish exactly the same way the Nazis described the Jews, the next century. John Beddoe, President of the the Anthropological Institute, wrote that the Celts weren't even modern, fully evolved, homo sapiens, but more cro-magnon and, quote, 'Africanoid.' Nassau, Victoria's economist, wrote that existing policies, quote, 'will not kill more than one million Irish in 1848 and that will scarcely be enough to do much good.' Even Charles Kingsley, who was progressive in almost every way but race, wrote of the Irish, 'I am haunted by the human chimpanzees I saw along that hundred miles of horrible country...to see white chimpanzees is dreadful; if they were black one would not see it so much, but their skins, except where tanned by exposure, are as white as ours.' A 19th Century French writer wrote that the Celt was poetic, light-hearted and imaginative, highly emotional, playful, passionate, and sentimental. The Victorian English racists took that as demonstrating that the Irish were everything that needed to be suppressed, being poetic being feminine rather than masculine, like children rather than being mature. That's, of course, if one identifies masculinity and maturity with brutality, and considers that a good thing."

Luna said, "What happened after World War I came as quite the shock to that element of the English, those inferior, feminine, Irish kicking them out."

"Indeed it did. They were genuinely offended that the Irish didn't appreciate their rule and know their place. If that wasn't enough, the Australians and New Zealanders were pissed off at England over Gallipoli, and rightfully so, but that's their story to tell. Of course, World War I soured many English towards their German heritage, and we saw an increase in interest in Britain's Celtic roots. World War II increased the popularity of being British rather than German. The atrocities of the Nazis also woke the Western world to its long held bigotries, and we've seen progress in human rights, ever since. The process has been slower than I'd like, but it was an awakening.

"But, you can now understand the views of this group in the Wizengamot at the end of the 17th Century, why they hated the Celts and did what they did.

"Finally, there were the forms of magic we've been discussing. This group's primary concern was expanding and maintaining their power and authority. So, they wanted to limit what magic the average magi could learn. They called any magic that's energy wasn't only from one's own core 'muggle,' 'Irish,' and 'Catholic,' never mind how many Protestants practiced it or only some of it being Irish in origin.

"The opportunity finally came with William of Orange's ambitions to take the English throne. King James II had granted religious freedom to all British subjects. Naturally, Parliament was outraged. What excuse would they have to persecute the Irish if it was OK for them to be Catholic? William was Dutch, but James's nephew. He was Protestant, but didn't want to persecute Catholics. He needed Catholic allies for his constant wars with France's Louis XIV. That said, he was an opportunist, so he was willing to champion the Protestant cause in Britain if it got him the throne, which it did.

"But, the Scots and Irish weren't so welcoming, the Scots because they didn't like their own hereditary king being deposed by the Dutch and English, and the Irish because they didn't want to go back to being oppressed. They rebelled in favor of restoring James in 1689."

Hermione said, "The year the Statute of Secrecy was established."

"Yes. The only part of what they teach at Hogwarts about it that's correct is representatives of English wizards had a meeting with King William and the Statute was the result. What they offered William was a deal, their assistance against the Scottish and Irish magi who were supported the rebellion in exchange for being given full authority over the magi of the British Isles. William agreed, but with conditions. Full authority meant full responsibility. No non-magi were to be harmed or endangered by magi or magical creatures. The Wizengamot and the newly formed Ministry of Magic would ultimately be answerable to the Crown, which would step in if we couldn't manage our own affairs.

"The first law passed by the Wizengamot under the new order was the Statute of Secrecy. They convinced other magi in Europe to set up similar laws, since they'd been doing it for so long for their own various reasons, so why not make it official with an international agreement? The International Confederation of Wizards... note the gender bias in the name... was formed mainly to enforce the Statute.

"To conquer the Celtic magi, the Ministry aligned itself with the Dementors. They gave vampires rights in magical Britain in exchange for their assistance. When English magi protested their new government's actions, they were told it was, and I quote, 'for the greater good.' For two years, the Irish and Scottish magi resisted, while Hogwarts was closed. They were driven back to their last fortress on the island of Azkaban, which fell after a long, difficult siege. The fortress was turned into a prison, where the surviving rebels that weren't fed to the Dementors outright were imprisoned.

"Mentioning how useful Dementors were against the Irish and Scots during meetings with other European magi sped the process of ratification of the Statute with the countries that weren't so sure.

"The Ministry was now able to impose its will. They wanted to eradicate the Celtic influence as much as possible. This was when they Anglicized the Ravenclaw's and Blessed Hufflepuff's names, and began obscuring our history when they couldn't flat out re-write it. So, most modern British magi are constantly saying 'Merlin this, Merlin that,' without knowing a damn thing about him. And you know what they say about Morgan and Avalon.

"What Hogwarts taught was changed into roughly what it is, now. Magi would be taught to use only their own magical cores, channeled through their wands, with spells that they would learn by rote. They wouldn't be taught ritual magic, as that involves drawing on power from outside one's magical core. They classified all ritual magic as the Dark Arts. Muggleborns were discouraged from maintaining any ties with where they came from, lest they stumble onto things the Ministry didn't want them to know, like real history not fitting what they wanted taught or one of the cunning folk, wise women, or Hermeticists teaching them their ways.

"But, they quickly ran into a variety of problems. The Asians were refusing to cooperate. At home, there was the issue of the Statute only being enforceable to magi and whatever races and species were declared magical, meaning the humans that weren't magi were free to keep practicing what now was called 'the Old Ways,' complete with meetings with the Seelie Court. The Unseelie reacted as they usually did to magi telling them what to do: violently. Then there were the Freemasons."

Hermione said, "I was wondering when they were going to turn up, again."

"When great Gothic cathedrals fell out of favor, the Freemasons found work building great houses for the landed gentry. They kept their traditions and were loyal to their landmarks. But, their numbers had dwindled. Having been working for years with the educated and rich upper class, they started admitting men who weren't actual builders but who were interested in the ancient Craft, its traditions, and its symbols.

"This began speculative Masonry, which was built around the knowledge and legacies of the Templars via the Rosicrucians. This included, as you might expect, plenty of wizards. After the Statute of Secrecy, this presented the Ministry of Magic with a problem. The wizards among the Freemasons didn't see a conflict, since the people they were working with knew about magic, already. They refused to violate the oaths they had taken, even when the Wizingamot passed a law forbidding any wizard in Britain from being a Freemason. So, the Ministry sent them into exile in the North American colonies."

Dora said, "And boy, did that backfire."

"Yes, it did. But before we go into North America, we need to cover India. In 1750, Britain's Ministry of Magic pushed through an addition to the Statute, Clause 73. 'Each wizarding governing body will be responsible for the concealment, care and control of all magical beasts, beings, and spirits dwelling within its territory borders. Should any such creature cause harm to, or draw the notice of, the Muggle community, that nation's wizarding governing body will be subject to discipline by the International Confederation of Wizards.'

"The other European countries didn't see the need for the clause since they were keeping their magical creatures hidden, anyway, but making it official seemed harmless enough, so they ratified it."

Hermione said, "I take it there was a hidden motive."

"Yes, and it was all in the wording. While the Ministry went on about not having anything to do with muggles, they were very happy to use Britain's expanding empire to expand their own reach. In 1757, the British conquered India, which made the Ministry of Magic the dominant magical power, there. And now the world learned why they insisted on that clause being added. The word 'spirits' was the key. This, they chose to interpret, included races of deities in what they called backward civilizations. So, they performed a dark ritual to trap the Naga in their snake forms. It seems ritual magic was fine and dandy when it was the Ministry doing it.

"In North America, meanwhile, there was increasing discontent in the colonies with Britain on both sides of the magical fence. Britain imposed taxes on the colonists, who objected on the basis that they had no representation in Parliament, and therefore no say in this. This was, they felt, violating their rights as Englishmen and illegal. Demonstrations began, some of them violent. Calls for colonial representation in Parliament went unheeded, as did requests and petitions for King George III to intervene on their behalf. Boycotts of British imports followed, along with more demonstrations and riots. Britain sent in the army."

Harry said, "That can't end well."

"In Boston in 1770, a crowd expressed its displeasure by throwing snowballs, rocks, and debris at the soldiers. All but one of the soldiers fired into the crowd, hitting eleven, killing five, in what came to be known as the Boston Massacre. This, needless to say, made tensions worse.

"More incidents followed, including an East India Company ship being raided and its shipment of tea being dumped into Boston Harbor. Parliament then passed what became known as the Intolerable Acts. These were even protested in London, so you can imagine how well they went over in the colonies. These included things like restricting town meetings, closing the port of Boston, and allowing British troops to be housed in the homes of citizens without permission of the owner. The British Government was subsequently perplexed about why even more colonists became hostile.

"The Ministry of Magic, meanwhile, had its own concerns. Magi in the colonies were still practicing the Old Ways. The Salem schools had been established, following the new guidelines established for Hogwarts, but no one outside of New England went to them. Most young magi were still being taught as they used to be. Also, many of the leaders of the rebels were Freemasons, and here the Ministry had shipped all these magi who were Freemasons over there."

"Oops," said Hermione.

"So, the Wizengamot decided to imitate Parliament and pass a bunch of restrictive laws against the magi in the colonies, and send forces to harass them. This went over as well with the magi colonists as it did with the non-magi ones."

Harry said, "So, the Ministry made it both a magical and non-magical conflict."

"Yes. In 1775, full scale war finally broke out. The Continental Congress made a final appeal to King George, wanting to govern themselves while remaining part of the British Empire. He responded by declaring the colonies in rebellion and the Continental Congress traitors.

"Well, that was it, then. The Americans decided to get rid of the Monarchy and the aristocracy, altogether. It was a magi couple that had immigrated from England, Leo and Mary Black, a Slytherin and Hufflepuff respectfully, that designed the rebel flag, yellow with a black snake and the words 'Don't tread on me.' As Leo was both a Black and a Knight of Walpurgis, and the Knights had refused to join the fight against the colonists, there were some repercussions back home."

Phineas explained, "Some circles always regarded both us and the Knights with suspicion, after that."

"Salem was the first major magical battleground. The British forces were far better trained and organized than their American counterparts, but they'd been taught for generations by this point to only use their wands and magical cores, while the enemy was using the Old Ways and drawing on power outside of themselves. They also refused to follow the 'rules' of magical combat, one on one duels. The non-magical British forces were running into the same problem. They'd march onto the battlefield in formation, sometimes with a band playing, and the Yanks would just start shooting at them from trees and behind rocks. They'd never had to deal with guerrilla warfare, before. Of course, years later, the British commanders would complain about Napoleon not following 'the rules of war' with his tactics. Even Voldemort and his Death Eaters automatically go into one on one duels in battle. There are only two real rules in war: survive and win. Use whatever means at your disposal, regardless of whether or not it's what they teach you in Auror training. _Am I making myself clear?"_ Andy asked, looking pointedly at Dora.

"Yes, Mum," Dora said, sheepishly. "Mad-Eye says the same thing... Well, he yells it, then yells 'Constant vigilance!'"

"Moody hasn't survived as an Auror as long as he has playing by the rules. He's damn smart, if paranoid."

"He admires the most secure magical fortress in Britain that you live in, by the way."

"It's not paranoia when both Dumbledore and Voldemort really are out to get you."

"I know. Do we have enough supplies for a prolonged siege in case things go south, tomorrow?"

"Your father, Xeno, and Jeeves have taken care of that, though Dorothy is sure it won't come to that."

"Good."

"The British magi were driven out of Salem, while the British army was driven out of Boston. With British officials driven out of all positions of government, the revolutionaries were now in full control of all thirteen colonies, and in July of 1776 declared their independence and formed a sovereign nation called the United States of America. In New York City, King George's statue was torn down. The British found themselves in the position of an invading army.

"The British decided to open peace negotiations. As these negotiations consisted of demanding total surrender, the Americans found the peace terms unacceptable. So, the Empire struck back. Cue dramatic John Williams score."

"Huh?" asked Harry.

Luna looked to Hermione and said, "Add those to the list."

"Will do," replied Hermione. "We're revolutionizing Muggle Studies, here, or whatever we'll rename the class when the time comes. Harry, you don't mind us using you as our test subject, do you?"

Harry replied, "Not the watching movies part, no. We'll see regarding whatever else you have planned."

"Fair enough."

Andy continued, "The British gained territory, lost territory, and despite their obvious advantages, were being outmatched in tactics by General George Washington and the other major American commanders. This was in part due to how officers were commissioned in the British army at the time. Rather than promoting based on merit, commissions were bought and sold, and were in especially high demand among the aristocracy. The rank of captain or major sold for thousands of pounds, and could be resold when an officer bought a higher rank or left the service."

Hermione said, "Doesn't seem like a very good way to run an army."

"Indeed. It's a wonder we still managed to build the Empire on which the sun never set. We can thank the Royal Navy for that. _They_ didn't buy and sell their commissions.

"In 1778, things really went south when Ben Franklin successfully negotiated with the French, who were happy to do Britain a bad turn and involve themselves on the side of the Americans. The next year, Spain allied with France, as did the Dutch the year after that. Britain now found herself facing a global war with all of her overseas possessions in danger. The war was proving costly, and opposition increased at home, contributing to the Gordon Riots in London. Finally, in 1781, came the inevitable: Yorktown, and total defeat. After the surrender, the British army band played 'The World Turned Upside Down,' which was how it seemed.

"At home, everyone accepted this... except King George III, who was determined to send another invading army. His supporters lost control of Parliament, though, and peace negotiations began, with the Treaty of Paris signed in 1783, the independence of the U.S. recognized, and Florida, which Britain had taken at one point, returned to Spain. If this wasn't bad enough, two of his sons died in infancy during this time. He restored stability in Parliament during a subsequent crisis, and with that settled, he went mad, becoming deranged, speaking for several hours at a time without pause, and foaming at the mouth."

Hermione asked, "He waited until he'd resolved the current crisis to go mad?"

"Yes. Interesting, that. Hung on to his ability to function long enough to be sure the country was in good hands before he was incapacitated. Whatever else you may think of him, you have to respect that.

"In the U.S., President George Washington named Leo Black the first Secretary of Magic. Many of that country's founders were Freemasons, such as Washington and Franklin; Thomas Jefferson, who wrote the Declaration of Independence and was the third President; James Madison, who wrote the Bill of Rights and was the fourth President, and James Monroe, the fifth President. This, and Leo's own support, meant the magical system in the new country would be based on the Old Ways and there would be a great deal of freedom in its practices This led to much immigration from Europe.

"There were already a lot of gods and spirits in North America before the Europeans came. And every people that came to North America, willingly or otherwise, brought their own gods, spirits, and saints with them. All these beings intermingled, as did their respective peoples and their magical practices. All of them used the books used by the European cunning folk and wise women, with a good helping of their own cultural flavor. The result was a group of distinct but overlapping and interconnected systems that are collectively called American Traditional Magic.

"First came St. Mary, as always, leading the way. She manifested as an apparition in what is now Mexico in 1531 as Our Lady of Guadalupe, was mysterious and enigmatic, performed some miracles... You know, her usual thing."

Phineas said, "Her usual thing almost caused an international incident in 1917. The Wizengamot wanted to impose sanctions on Portugal for violations of the Statute of Secrecy over that Fatima business."

"What did they expect them to do, arrest her?"

"That's what _I_ asked. This was one of the times the Crown stepped in and ordered the Ministry to leave it alone. While being spanked by the muggle King left some bruised egos and bitterness, it prevented us from doing something stupid and embarrassing."

"Mary does as she pleases, when and where she pleases. Our Lady of Guadalupe is the Queen of Mexico, Patron of the United States, and Empress of the Americas. It was her image on the rebel banners during the Mexican Revolution, and she who was credited for its success."

Hermione asked, "Were the Mexican magi involved in that like the ones in the U.S. were?"

"Of course. North America was a major headache for the ICW in those days. Dumbledore thinks they still are. You'd think a World War II veteran like him would realize the U.S. and France are Britain's closest allies, now, not the enemy."

"Molly Weasley seems to think we're still at war with France."

"Not surprising. A folk magic system was built around Our Lady of Guadalupe and the Saints blending Spanish and Aztec elements that scares the hell out of unprepared British magi when they step into a Catholic botanica in the U.S. or Mexico and see the statues of St. Muerte."

"St. Muerte?" asked Hermoine.

"Holy Death."

"That's a Catholic saint?"

"If you mean officially recognized by the Vatican, no. Before the Catholic Church started their Canonization process, one became a saint by popular consent. If enough people decided you were a saint and treated you as such, you were. Significant folk saints from before they started the official process were recognized by the Church. That's how St. Brigid got in even though she was from the Celtic Church instead of the Catholic one. Joan of Arc was considered a saint for centuries before she was officially canonized.

"North America has a lot of folk saints that are invoked, some are real people, some embody natural forces. St. Muerte is of the latter category. From her name, you know what she represents. The idea is that death is nothing to fear or hate, just a part of life's cycle. She helps the outcasts and downtrodden. Criminals also revere her because they know she'll never abandon them, no matter what. An important thing to remember about the Americas is while the languages are European, _they_ are _not_ Europeans. It's a very different culture, there.

"The magic system built around Our Lady of Guadalupe centers on candles, herbs and other plants, and healers and shamen called curanderos. Given her dominion over North America, we'll be seeing her influence in much of the other systems we'll be discussing. It should be noted here that, in these systems, the Saints are not only the officially recognized Catholic ones and the folk ones, but pre-Christian Biblical figures highly regarded by the Freemasons, such as Moses, Queen Esther, and, of course, King Solomon.

"The Dutch and German Protestants, mostly Lutherans, in Pennsylvania in the U.S. blended European folk magic with what they learned from the native medicine men and called it Pow Wow. They produced a book called _The Long Lost Friend_, instructions for their techniques. This would be a huge influence on the other related paths. Even today, you'll find barns, homes, and other buildings and structures in Pennsylvania and the American south decorated with pentacles and hexagrams called hex signs.

"The Irish slaves brought with them the Fae and the saints, especially their beloved Brigid. The African slaves brought with them various beings from different parts of the continent. They wound up adding elements from the various African tribal religions, native American practices, and Freemasonry to Catholicism to create a system called Vodou in Haiti. This centers on the One, the Good God. He is assisted by various beings that can be petitioned for help like angels, saints, and spirits called the Loa, kind of mostly African cousins of the Fae. In New Orleans, it mixed with the other magical systems and became Voodoo. Aside from the ones that originated in the New World, the Loa are rooted in Africa... except two. People often make the mistake of thinking the Loa are gods and Voodooists worship them. Voodooists consider themselves good Catholics. They worship God as the Holy Trinity. They venerate and petition the Loa as they and other Catholics do the Saints. This is an important distinction to make if you don't want to offend them.

"The Loa, like the angelic orders, are divided into different groups, called Nations. These groupings relate to origin and function. We'll start with the Rada. They're generally the older, nicer spirits, guardians of morals and principles.

"Papa Legba is the intermediary between the spirits and humanity. He's the most important Loa because he's who grants or denies permission to speak with the spirits. In Vodou and Voodoo, he opens and closes the gates to the spirit worlds. He's also a teacher, and can be met at a crossroads, a trait he picked up from the Fae in the New World. I learned a lot from him. He appears as an old man with either a cane or crutch, and wears a wide brimmed straw hat. He's rooted in the African Ellegua and is connected to and identified with St. Peter.

"Loco is a Loa of vegetation and patron of healers, and, of course, healing plants. His wife is Ayizan, Loa of commerce and herbal healing, and is connected to St. Clare. They're considered the first priest and priestess, and are associated with the mysteries and initiation.

"Of particular importance to me and Dora for reasons that will be obvious are Damballa Wedo and Ayida Wedo."

"They're snakes," said Dora with a smile.

"Further, given that Harry is going to be a white python Naga, I expect Damballa will appoint himself his patron. He's a white snake, you see."

"Mmmmm..." said Luna.

Harry sighed, and asked, "What _is_ it with girls and big white snakes?"

Hermione snickered and said, "It's part of the eternal mystery that is Woman, Harry." Then, she chuckled.

Andy said, "If you two are done confusing Harry for the moment-"

Luna said, "We'll never be done with that."

"Which is why I said for the moment. Damballa is the wise and loving father of all the Loa and is connected to Moses and St. Patrick. His wife is Ayida Wedo, loa of fertility, rainbows, and snakes. She's sometimes called the Rainbow Serpent, but is not to be confused with her much larger Australian cousin. I had the very interesting experience of channeling her in New Orleans... That happens during rituals sometimes when they want to speak to us or teach us something. Naturally, she's rainbow colored."

Hermione asked, "Were you... rainbow colored when you channeled her?"

"Yes."

"Would you... um..."

"You'd like to see it?"

"Yes."

"Only if Seth promises to behave himself."

Seth paused, then said, _"I'll do my best."_

"That'll have to do."

She then transformed into a beautiful, radiant, rainbow colored serpent.

Harry was transfixed, and said, "You're... glowing."

"That's what rainbows do," she replied, her Naga voice being slightly huskier than her human one. "To truly be Avida Wedo, I can't just have the colors. I have to _be _the rainbow. You like?"

"Yes," Harry said, and he could only imagine what must have been feeling.

"In Voodoo, women often dance with snakes to represent balance. Marie Laveau, the Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, and one of those folk saints I mentioned earlier, did the snake dance during the annual event she hosted on St. John's Eve, where members of 'polite society' even attended, including reporters, prominent citizens, and the police. St. John's Eve is the biggest day on the voodoo calendar, the Summer Solstice being when voodoo magic is at its strongest."

Hermione said, looking at Dora, "I need to learn the snake dance."

Andy paused for a moment, then smiled and said, "You will. Continuing, Erzulie Freda is the Loa of romantic love. Her very presence nullifies poison and evil magic. La Sirene represents the sea, and is seen as a beautiful mermaid."

"A mermaid?" asked Hermione. "Aren't they part of the Seelie Court?"

"Yes. She's one of the two Loa that isn't rooted in either Africa or the New World. How the Seelie Court wound up involved with the Loa, we'll get to in a bit.

"Our next Nation is the Petro. Their origins are in the New World. They're more aggressive and warlike than the Rada, due to their beginnings under slavery. Their rites feature whip cracking, whistles, and ignited gunpowder. The drumbeats are faster and more syncopated in their rituals.

"Erzulie Dantor is the mother of the Petro, the patron of women's finances and of New Orleans. She's a mulatto woman with tragic origins. She fought during the Haitian revolution, only for her own people to cut out her tongue so she wouldn't spill their secrets if she was captured. So, she's mute, often accompanied by her daughter Anais, who serves as her interpreter. She supports independent businesswomen and is the patron of women's finances. She's also the patron of lesbians and fierce protector of women and children experiencing domestic violence, as well as the patron of New Orleans. She's connected to the Our Lady of Perpetual Help aspect of Mary. She loves knives. She's both highly respected and feared.

"Another Loa originating in the New World is Mademoiselle Charlotte, the spirit of the first French woman to practice Vodou. No matter where you're from or what your background is, if you channel her, you'll speak perfect French. She can speak all languages, though, and represents culture and the French Mysteries. She enjoys the finer things in life, and those who treat her in a fine and upscale manner. She works with those she favors and who have achieved her high standards of service. Picture Fleur as a powerful Voodoo Loa and how one would go about winning her favor, and you'll have an idea how to approach Charlotte. For offerings, she likes very elegant drinks and foods.

"Then we have Marinette, the spirit of the priestess that sacrificed the black pig to start the Haitian Revolution. She's a powerful and very violent Petro Loa, but a strong fighter for liberty and justice."

Hermione said, "The American Revolution, Mexican Revolution, Haitian Revolution... A lot of that going around there, then."

"Yes, it can truthfully be said that in the late 18th and early 19th Centuries, the North Americans were revolting. Then, we have who is not only the darkest of the Petro, but all the Loa: Kalfu, also known as Carrefour.

"He's Papa Legba's opposite. Like Legba, he controls the crossroads, but he controls the shadow forces of the spirit world. He allows the crossing of bad luck, deliberate destruction, misfortune, and injustice. While Legba controls the positive spirits, Kalfu rules the negative ones. He's tall and muscular, and Voodooists don't speak in his presence. Literally, if he appears at a ceremony, everyone stops talking because he'll allow evil forces in.

"He claims that most of the important Loa know him and collaborate with him. He says some claim he's a demon, but he denies this. He's respected, but disliked. He's a grand master of charms and sorceries and is associated with black magic. Ceremonies for him are often held at the crossroads."

Harry asked, "Why does he identify himself when he sneaks into a ceremony he hasn't been invited to? I assume he does, if everyone knows he's there and stops talking."

"He has no choice. The structure of a properly done Voodoo ceremony generally prevents dark forces from entering, and binds those that manage to get in enough to where those performing the ritual can safely deal with the situation. These are Catholics, remember. One thing the Catholics do better than anybody is ritual. Plus, when someone is channeling him, they're often stricken with black, weeping eyes, swollen muscles, and a need to show off how tall and strong they are. He lacks subtlety, and seems to have a bit of a complex because the crippled old man with a cane is more powerful and respected than he is."

"Have you had any encounters with him?"

"Not directly. He was responsible for our confrontation with Bella and the Death Eaters that Mardi Gras in New Orleans."

"He was helping Voldemort?"

"No... No, he definitely wasn't. He was having his idea of fun at their expense. You see, Voldemort made the same assumptions most British magi do about the North Americans, that they were all dark magi in the same sense he was. Further, he assumed the North American magi would automatically subjugate themselves to him. Really, the ICW meetings should make it clear that the North Americans aren't just going to follow our lead, nor will the South Americans, Africans, Asians, Australians, and the other Europeans, for that matter.

"Voldemort made contact with one of Kalfu's servants, who invited them to Louisiana. Bella led the group, and they met Kalfu at a crossroads. He told them where to meet the Voodooists they were hoping to recruit. They barged in right in the middle of a ceremony. Very rude.

"The rudeness of their actions was explained to them... They're very big on good manners in the southern U.S., you know, and I mean _very_ big... And, it was explained that they had no interest in this Voldemort upstart, whoever he was."

Harry laughed and said, "That must have gone over well with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The fanatic decided to take an attitude, not remembering she was somewhere she had a distinct disadvantage. Then, the Death Eaters had the shock of the rainbow colored serpent in the middle of the interrupted ceremony started speaking to them in English. It took Bella a moment to recognize the voice, but her expression when she did? Priceless.

"If they hadn't figured out yet that Kalfu had sent them into a bad situation, they did when I bit one of them and showed that I was a _venomous _snake. Wasn't anyone I knew. Most of them escaped, and returned to the crossroads to confront Kalfu.

"They still hadn't figured out that they were in over their heads. He laughed and told them he did exactly as they asked, helped them meet the Voodooists. He then told them to deliver a message to their master... but he only needed one of them to do it. The rest...

"There are some truly horrifying things in the Bayou. There are things there where the very sight of them has driven people mad. People think Azkaban made Bella what she is, today. I know that not to be true. That night, she saw and experienced things no mortal ever should.

"Kalfu chose her as the survivor and messenger because she was my sister, and while I appreciate the gesture, he shouldn't have. I would have mourned, yes. But the things she's done and will continue to do... This isn't the only time I've had her at my mercy and spared her life. When I see her, I see the loving and protective big sister she was, not who she's become.

"When _you_ see her, don't hesitate, because she won't. She'll show you no mercy, even if you're family. Do what you need to do to save lives, especially your own."

Dora said, "Before you ask, yes, you've made yourself clear."

"Good, and that goes for all of you. Kalfu creates confusion and disorder wherever he goes. Since he stands at the crossroads, he'll sometimes impersonate Papa Legba or follow him to nullify his good deeds. He sees himself as a necessary evil, a balance to Legba, balance of light and dark, eternal conflict, blah blah blah...

"The third Nation, though they can better be described as a family, is the Ghede. They're in charge of the dead, transporting spirits to the Afterlife. As strange as it might sound, _because _of their job, they're the most fun of the Loas. They're loud, rude, crass, sexual, like to party, and tell dirty jokes, so the transition into the next world is enjoyable. They're led by Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte, a married couple, and the rest are their adopted family. They're very much into living life to its fullest."

Harry said, "Dumbledore said that death was the next great adventure to the well organized mind. He might appreciate this bunch."

Andy paused again, then said, "No, I don't think he will."

Harry noticed that there was something different about Andy since she shifted into this rainbow serpent form.

She continued, "Baron Samedi is the Loa of death and resurrection. He usually wears a tuxedo jacket and top hat, with a cane, and white skull shaped face paint. He's known for disruption, debauchery, and his love for tobacco and rum, rarely seen without a cigar in his mouth or holding a glass. He swears a lot and continually tells filthy jokes to the other spirits."

"OK," said Harry, "sounds more like someone Sirius would have appreciated taking him to the Afterlife. Too bad he wouldn't have gotten this guy."

Andy paused again, and said, "Don't be so sure. Sirius has loved ones who know the Baron and his Bride. He's also a dancer. Picture a black, raunchy, Fred Astaire, and you have a good idea of Baron Samedi."

"I'm not familiar with Fred Astaire."

Luna said, "We'll add the Astaire and Rogers movies to the list, then."

Andy continued, "He can heal those who are near death, as he's the only one for voodoo practitioners who can accept someone into the Afterlife.

"His wife, Maman Brigitte, is the Loa of transitions of life and death, major life changes, cemateries, money, and children. If she's called for that purpose, she can heal those near death from magical curses. She assists pregnant women, is known to be very wise, and quick to respond to petitions for help. She is the guardian of graves as long as they're properly adorned with a cross. In Haiti, the first woman buried in a cemetery is dedicated to Maman Brigitte. While she guards the grave, the Baron quickly decomposes the body so no one will violate by raising it as a zombie. She likes cigarettes, dark chocolate, rum spiked with hot peppers, and coffee. She'll sometimes rub her private parts with peppers, so that is used as a test to be certain someone isn't faking channeling her in voodoo rituals. She has a robust sexuality and dances wildly. Her skill in the banda dance is legendary. Her animal is a black rooster.

"If her name and functions sound familiar, they should. Maman Brigitte is described in voodoo song and folklore as light skinned, red haired, green eyed, and from the British Isles."

Harry and Hermione were both startled, though for different reasons.

"St. Brigid?" asked Hermione. "But how?"

"The English slave owners bred their African slave men with their Irish slave women, creating mulattoes. When they mixed with the purely African slaves, they brought the Irish saints and the Fae with them. Brigid made quite the impression, and they made her one of their primary Loa when they developed Vodou. But then, her mother was a slave. Poppets, more commonly called voodoo dolls, originated with the Brigid dolls from Imbolc.

"As Vodou was a marriage of Catholicism and African folk traditions, the marriage of Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte was appropriately symbolic. She's as sarcastic, witty, and potty mouthed as her husband."

Hermione said, "That doesn't sound like I'd expect St. Brigid to behave."

"And it isn't when she's being mellow, gentle, beer loving St. Brigid. Beings such as this are perceived differently by different cultures, even when they are, in essence, the same being with the same functions. Maman Brigitte is how she is perceived by the Voodooists. Brigid warned me before we went to the States that she'd be very different, there. Nevertheless, she was still my dear friend and patron, even if she was wilder than usual.

"While the Ghede embody the powers of death, they also relate to sex and fertility. The others in the family are Samedi's and Brigitte's adopted children. One is Ghede Nibo, a handsome young man who was killed violently. He's the patron of those who die young. He's an effeminate dandy who wears a black riding coat or drag. When people channel him, they're inspired to lascivious sexuality of all kinds. He especially likes to turn girls lesbian.

There's one of the Ghede that's not so fun, though, and that's Baron Kriminel. You can tell from his name which spirits he's in charge of. He's the spirit of a murderer who was condemned to death. He's one of the most feared Loa, and you invoke him at your own risk. He works for pay, and must be paid by November 2, All Souls Day, or else. If he's being channeled, he'll try to stab anyone nearby, and if he doesn't like the food offering, he'll start biting chunks out of the person channeling him's arms. He's the only Loa that sometimes demands blood sacrifice. He especially likes black chickens to be doused in petrol and set alight. He likes to hear the shrieks as they burn.

"The other Ghede don't like him, for obvious reasons. Samedi and Brigitte consider him their problem child. They can reign him in if they choose, but the way they see it, he has a job to do, and whoever invokes him knows the risks."

"Besides," said Luna, "the sort of people who _would _invoke him aren't people they usually want to deal with, anyway."

"There's that, too. With Voodoo established in Louisiana, with an influence from the Guadalupe centered candle and herb magic in neighboring Texas, African American Baptists and Methodists drew from it and Pow Wow to create yet another magical tradition called Conjure, Rootwork, or, more famously, Hoodoo. Being Baptists and Methodists, Hoodoo is more about practical magic without all the ritual and invocation, the saints and loa removed as that's, well, a Catholic thing. It also doesn't have the rules that Voodoo imposes regarding performing harmful magic. You have Hoodooists who do good, ones that do harm, those who do both. It's a morally neutral system.

"Naturally, it would influence all the other systems in America in turn. That's why, to truly understand any one of these systems, you need a working knowledge of the others. Historians and folklorists kept running into roadblocks while researching these traditions because they kept finding things the white people did that they couldn't trace to Europe, and things the black people did that couldn't be traced to Africa. They didn't consider that folk, religious, and magical traditions in the region would be as syncretic as the food, music, dance, and everything else there was.

"Something the Hoodooists picked up from the Jewish Kabbalists in the region, which the Voodooists, in turn, picked up from them, was a book called _The Secrets of the Psalms _by Godfrey Selig, which uses the Biblical Psalms as spells and conjurations, with each Psalm being used for a specific result. This is vital to both traditions, to the point that you're not considered a true conjurer if you're not incorporating them into your practice. The Guadalupe based practices added their system of different colored candles for each Psalm, though with that the different colored candles aren't necessary. They just enhance the spell, but white will work for anything. Oh, another thing... Most of these people weren't well to do. They couldn't afford all the expensive items or large spaces that could be dedicated specifically to elaborate rituals like Britain's Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. So, they used what was available, simple household items, oils and perfumes they could buy at the local market or things they'd order by mail from a catalog, plants they'd grow in their gardens, and so on.

"The Hoodooists were also influenced by the Gypsies who had come to the U.S., maintaining their nomadic lifestyle, which they continue to this day. Female root workers were sometimes called black gypsies, so when you hear the terms 'black gypsy' or 'gypsy woman' in old American blues songs, you'll know what they're referring to.

"Now, while the Hoodooists, being Protestant, didn't know the Saints and Loa, that didn't mean the Saints and Loa didn't know them. There would be many meetings at the crossroads. Who you met there depended on what you wanted to learn, and the precautions you took. If you just wanted to learn something useful, like playing a musical instrument or something that would help people, and you said 'In the name of the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost,' or recited Psalm 36 and 136, you'd get Papa Legba, even if you didn't recognize him for who he was. If not... If your intentions weren't good and you didn't take those precautions, you got someone else. The Hoodooists usually said he was the Devil, but some disputed that. What they knew for sure was he was a tall, muscular, black man."

"Kalfu," said Hermione.

Harry said, "No wonder they weren't impressed with Voldemort."

"He's pretty mundane compared to a lot of what's there. Some of those coastal towns in New England, for example... And then there's the Hellmouths..."

"Hellmouths?"

"Hopefully something you never have to deal with. Anyway, yes, it was Kalfu, though, I wouldn't be surprised if Jareth got in on some of that crossroads action. Since we now know he's responsible for that Deathly Hallows business."

Luna said, "Married life has mellowed him."

"As much as it ever will. We don't want him to be _too_ mellow. And speaking of the Sidhe Courts, we next come to the Scottish and Irish settlers in the Appalachian and Ozark Mountains and their Granny women and Power Doctors."

"The Scots were still Highlanders even in the New World."

"Yes, and they brought their traditions and the Fae with them. They also discovered that the native Cherokee had their own spirits that were very much like the Fae. So, they incorporated their magical system into their own. Having Cherokee blood in your veins was something to be proud of. Everyone in the Appalachians claimed to have it, so they had both their Celtic and their Cherokee spirits to call on. Whether they actually did or not, it was certainly part of their cultural heritage. The term 'Power Doctor' is a corruption of 'Pow Wow Doctor,' indicating the influence of the Pow Wow traditions from Pennsylvania. The Granny women held the power and respect, though. Back in the old days, and by 'old days,' I mean into the 1930s, they were often the only practitioners of health care in the area. They were the healers and midwives, and seldom expected or received payment. They were very religious, their theology being part mysticism, part fatalism, and a deep understanding of life. They were shrewd judges of character, and their advice was sought in pretty much everything.

"They also used the Psalms and passages from the Book of Ezekiel in their spellwork. Another important book was the annual Farmers Almanac, as when to plant and harvest specific crops was based on the moon phases and signs of the Zodiac. For example, crops where the part you eat is above ground would be planted when the moon was waxing, crops where the part you eat is below ground, like potatoes and carrots, would be planted when the moon was waning."

Luna said, "The native spirits can be quite interesting. I met Br'er Rabbit when we visited America. He's quite fun, even though he got us in a bit of trouble."

"I knew you two would hit it off. They also had those meetings at the crossroads with the big black guy that some thought was the Devil and others thought was, to quote a Hoodooist, 'some something or other.'

"The next major influence was the Spiritual Church movement. This spun out of Spiritualism and the Pentecostal movement, involved spirit guides and channeling, and included the Saints and those previously mentioned Biblical heroes and heroines like Moses, Esther, and Solomon. The African and native tribes had a long history of ancestor worship and trance possession, so the mediumship of the Spiritual churches was right at home in New Orleans. One of their major spirit guides was Black Hawk, a native war chief. In New Orleans, the Spiritual Church picked up some ideas and practices from Voodoo, though without the Loa. Black Hawk, would, in turn, become a prominent figure in Louisiana Voodoo.

"Then, in 1918, in New Orleans, the Chapel of St. Anthony of Padua was renamed and dedicated to, guess who, Our Lady of Guadalupe. It's popular with the Voodooists, who seek her to overcome fear and for protection from dark magic. Directly behind the Chapel is St. Louis Cemetery #1, where Marie Laveau, the legendary Voodoo Queen of New Orleans, is buried. Visitors to her tomb will sometimes draw an 'X' on it, turn around three times, knock on the tomb, yell out a wish, and if it's granted, return, circle the 'X,' and leave her an offering.

"Finally, we have the last big influence on the development of the magical system in the U.S., and the most controversial: Santeria. Some confuse it with Voodoo because of their similar roots in merging Catholicism, especially veneration of the Saints, with African practices, but they are very different systems, though with the usual overlap and cross-influence that characterizes the American magical practices. Like the Voodooists, they consider themselves good Catholics, regardless of the elements from outside Catholicism.

"Santeria developed in Cuba. Rather than the Loa, in addition to the Saints is the Seven African Powers, though some of them have connections to some Loa. Eleggua and Papa Legba are the same being, but have different personalities in Santeria and Voodoo."

Hermione said, "Like St. Brigid and Maman Brigitte."

"Yes. When Santeria arrived in the U.S. and Mexico, it, as you might expect, wound up with Our Lady of Guadalupe and all her associated traditions as a major part of it. In turn, a lot of Santeria practices found their way into the Guadalupe and Voodoo ones, aside from the really controversial aspects."

"Is she part of _everything_ magical, there?"

"If it's Catholic, yes, and frequently even if it's not Catholic. A long time ago, a Hoodooist described their practice as 'a little of this, a little of that,' and that's what it has become there with the American magical system. People feel free to draw from one of the other systems as long as the can reconcile it with their own. A Protestant that uses spirit guides, for example, doesn't revere the Saints, but will accept them as guides. Wiccans in that part of the world will often have Our Lady of Guadalupe in the center of their home shrines, because she represents their Mother Goddess to them. If that sounds strange, consider what image of the Divine Mother it's easiest to build an emotional connection with: the one that you've seen since childhood and has been central to a living tradition for two thousand years, or one like Isis that you have no real connection to beyond having read about her? With that in mind, you can see how these American Wiccans have better results with Our Lady than with anyone else.

"And that's what it all comes down to with American magic: results. One non-Catholic practitioner credited Our Lady for his birth. His mother had been unable to have children and was distressed about it. She was visiting Mexico, saw a group of pilgrims headed to the Guadalupe shrine, and felt this need to go with them. Once at the shrine, she lit the ritual candle and made her petition, and shortly after, her son was born. When asked why he credited Our Lady with his birth if he didn't believe in that, he answered, 'Well, it worked, didn't it?'

"This viewpoint gives America it's 'all of the above' approach to magic, which now includes Hindu and Buddhist elements with everything else. The main controversy with Santeria is the animal sacrifice. Blood sacrifices are forbidden in most American systems like New Orleans Voodoo, though Haitian Vodou still sees some animal 's more about economics, though, as there's a lot of poverty and hunger in Haiti. When an animal is sacrificed there, it's supper, after.

"Sacrifice of chickens and goats, however, is a part of Santeria. It ended up being settled by the Supreme Court, who ruled that outlawing the practice violated their freedom of religion. Animal rights groups are still fighting to get it outlawed, though.

"The Voodoo Traditionalists don't object to the newer Voodooists bringing Santeria elements into their practice. It's a syncretic system, after all. But, like the traditionalists of the Guadalupe practices, they object to bringing the animal sacrifice into it. For one thing, Catholic doctrine says that Christ's sacrifice made all subsequent blood sacrifices unnecessary. That's why no one does the old Yule rituals, any more."

Luna said, "That, and the clean up. The old Yule practice was to sacrifice the animal, smear its blood all over the walls, and sprinkle it all over the guests."

"Ewww!" said Hermione.

"I know. Can you imagine cleaning all that off your walls and the floor and out of your clothes? Mum and Frau Holda had a big argument over what was appropriate seasonal practices."

"I can see why your mum called her a barbarian."

"But a very nice one."

Andy said, "The other objections the Traditionalists have to the blood sacrifices is the animal cruelty, and that while they have every legal right to do it, it makes everyone else look bad by association. It also should be noted that not everyone in Santeria practices blood sacrifice. Many object to it for the same reasons as everyone else.

"I met Eleggua in Dallas, where Santeria is very big and out in the open, as in you can get your Eleggua and Seven African Powers candles at your local supermarket out in the open. I walked into a shop and there he was with his straw hat, enjoying a cigar and a cup of coffee. We chatted. He remembered me as Papa Legba. It can be a bit strange encountering these beings in their different personas. In Santeria, they know Kalfu, as well, but they call him Eshu. The rule with them is not to let him into the house, though since he likes to eat, they might leave food outside for him hoping it'll calm him down.

"In the magic schools in North America, they teach all of this in addition to our wand waving. They don't do the really dark stuff, of course, or anything involving harming animals beyond the harvesting potions ingredients that we do, but they do cover how it's done for completion's sake. They want their students to have knowledge across the board."

Harry, reminded of his least favorite teacher, said, "In our first Potions class, Snape used the term 'wand waving,' negatively. Does he know this stuff?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's picked up a few things here and there."

Hermione said, "You said the American schools teach across the board. Draco Malfoy said they teach the dark arts at Durmstrang, not just Defence like at Hogwarts. Are they teaching how to do curses, like Malfoy implied, or is it more like what you said the Americans do?"

"As I understand, my nephew is an idiot."

"He is," Luna confirmed.

"Durmstrang has added old Eastern European magic to their curriculum since they started taking students from there on during the Cold War, which includes a bit of the Old Ways, but nothing too controversial. As far as curses are concerned, it's just like at Hogwarts, except with more consistent instruction since they don't change the teacher every year to my knowledge. You learn all those curses before you're taught the counters, if there are any. You'll be learning the Unforgivables, this year."

Harry said, "We already covered that, Fourth Year."

"Third for us," added Luna.

"So," said Hermione, "Malfoy would have been very disappointed if his father had actually sent him there like he said he originally planned."

Andy snorted, which was a strange sound from a snake, and said, "Right... Lucius would never have sent him there. No way the brat would have been able to handle the winters. It gets cold enough at Hogwarts even with all the fireplaces and warming charms. They only light fires at Durmstrang for magical purposes, never for warmth."

"Why is that, anyway?"

"They're stupid."

"Ah."

"Now, while the American system of magic is considered the Dark Arts here in Britain, you can see why I found it so advantageous. It incorporates so much from the rest of the world, and is continuing mutating and evolving. Here, we have isolated ourselves from the world around us. We're not progressing as the rest of Britain has.

"In one of my earliest discussions with Hermione, we discussed the consequences of this isolation and relying only on our own magical cores. We've lost touch with the world, in more ways than one. It's not just about the extra magical power you can draw on. We've lost our connections with our fellow humans and with Nature. Rather than evolving, our culture is stagnant and decaying.

"Voldemort knows some of the Old Ways, but has only been able to master the darkest, most destructive, of them. He lacks what is needed to understand, and benefit from them, fully. While you'll never be able to catch up with his expertise in wand magic, you will learn to do what he can't, which will more than level the playing field. Dumbledore is limited by thinking what he knows is all there is important to know. He thinks straight up duels with wands are the only way one can fight. His contempt for the Old Ways will prove his undoing, starting tonight."

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I've been working on something the last few days with Andy's supervision. It'd be nice if I had some of Dumbledore's hairs for it, but it'll still work."

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was frantic.<p>

Amelia Bones and some Aurors, none of whom were members of the Order of the Phoenix, had come to the Burrow to continue their investigation of the events that led to Harry being taken by that dark witch Tonks to her wicked family's den of sin. Bones was acting as though she was the one at fault for simply trying to help Harry realize that her daughter Ginny was who he should marry by giving him a nudge in the right direction with Amortentia, the most powerful love potion known to Man. But, of course, Bones was corrupt, beholden to the evil family that had taken Harry, where could be seduced by that Fae monster, Luna Lovegood, just as her oldest son, Bill, had been seduced by that French Veela scarlet woman who had worked to prevent Harry from recognizing that he belonged with Ginny. Bill and Harry needed to be rescued, and Bones was here interrogating her! No wonder You-Know-Who was gaining ground, with this level of corruption at the very top of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Dumbledore promised, though, that Bill and Harry would be saved, and the damage done to them healed. In Dumbledore, their savior, she had complete faith. All would be well.

But, the enemy had just taken snips of her and Ginny's hair, Bones saying they'd be working with "the Yard" to learn if there was something in their systems that shouldn't be. What kind of fool did they take her for? Everyone knew that the only possible use for their hair could be dark magic. She fought, of course, for herself and for Ginny, but they stunned her and she woke up in a Ministry holding cell. What a time for Arthur to be at work and Ron visiting the twins!

Percy arranged for her release, but her hopes that he had at last seen the light and returned to the fold were quickly dashed when he told her that she wasn't going to stay locked up because Bones had reason to believe that she wasn't fully responsible for her actions, so they weren't pressing charges pending the test results. They'd planned to place her in St. Mungo's for observation, but Percy cited the children at home. He added that the Prophet had decided not to publish a story of her arrest as a personal favor to him, and to please not put him in that position, again.

She needed to speak to Dumbledore, immediately! Who knew what those dark wizards at that "Yard" were doing with her and Ginny's hair? She flooed Dumbledore's office, but he wasn't there! Where _was_ he?

* * *

><p>Back in his office at Hogwarts, Dumbledore thought things had mostly gone well, though not as well as he would have liked. He couldn't get the complete privacy with some of the members of the Wizengemot he required to be able to use his combination of the Imperius Curse, potion laced lemon drops, and memory charms to insure they voted the right way. Why, it was as if they didn't <em>trust<em> him! He was saddened by this reminder of how corrupt so many members of that body had become. After all, if they were truly of the Light, they would follow him without question.

At least he was able to win some to serve the greater good. Elphias did well with his visits. Augusta Longbottom promised she would "do the right thing." Tomorrow's vote would be close, but the greater good would prevail.

He was told by one of the portraits that Molly Weasley had flooed, and that it was an emergency. He then spoke with her, and assured her that whatever that trecherous Bones planned, it would be for naught. Of that, he thought after disconnecting with Molly, he was certain. Once the potions from the lemon drops he'd given Molly and Ginny took effect, there was no magical means of discovering they'd been administered. Bones and this "Yard," whoever they were, would find nothing.

As he relaxed, he felt that hated presence, again.

"Hello, Albus," she said, pleasantly.

"Morgan," he growled.

Like the previous day, the apparition was nude, radiant, and surrounded by blue light.

She said, "_Someone's_ grumpy."

"Yes, well, that's what comes when you're having an unwelcome visit by a shameless, naked... whatever you are, since you're not a ghost!"

"Ascended being. Honestly, I would have thought you'd know something about Mary's apparitions, with the color indicating she's not a ghost and the blue aura. That means I'm either an ascended being or a Jedi."

"A what?"

"Never mind," she huffed as she flopped into a chair. "Hmm... I just noticed... Even though I'm incorporeal, my boobs still bounce. Marilyn said that would happen..."

"Marilyn?"

"An American love goddess.. You really _have_ been living in a bubble... Not that _you'd_ appreciate such things, but Merlin... He composed songs about my boobs. Godric Gryffindor loved them as well, though his favorites were the Ravenclaw's. He wrote at length about them, and her -"

"I... know about that," Dumbledore said through gritted teeth. He had to read Gryffindor's journals when he became Headmaster, and couldn't understand why the man felt the need to write so much about his activities with that woman who had seduced him into sin. "I have no interest in such disgusting things."

"Oh, but you've been worrying a great deal about my and my descendants' lovemaking skills, especially my daughter's. You've set out to destroy her life, as well as her beloved's. We will not allow that. Haven't you wondered how I'm able to visit you? How you gave me access?"

"I most _certainly_ did not give permission to harass me!"

"Think about it, Albus. What came recently into your possession that involves just what we're doing, right now?"

Dumbledore thought back over recent events, then looked at the Resurrection Stone in the ring he'd been wearing. But, it _couldn't_ be.

"I didn't summon you," he said.

"And yet, here I am."

He quickly removed the ring, threw it into a drawer in his desk, and closed the drawer with a slam.

She was still there, looking far too amused.

Perhaps he needed to banish her to get her to leave. He re-opened the drawer, took the ring back out, put it back on his finger, and shouted, "I BANISH YOU!"

She was still there, looking even _more _amused. _Damn_ that woman!

"BEGONE! LEAVE THIS PLACE! RETURN TO... ah..."

She prompted, "The Astral Plane."

"Yes, THE ASTRAL PLANE! Blast it, WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?"

"As you said, you didn't summon me. All your little ring did was provide the bridge. Someone else opened the gate. You see, you've offended a _lot_ more than the Fae. You know those North Americans you hate, so much?"

Dumbledore felt a chill. There were many supernatural beings in North America besides the Fae, and one group in particular that was associated with the term "open the gate."

Morgan said, "A friend of mine can heal that curse that's killing you. She specializes in healing people from curses that kill, slowly. Oh, and since her husband, the Baron, has taken an interest, you're not going to get that martyr's death you so want. You're not going to pass from this plane until he allows you to."

"We're in Scotland. He has no dominion, here."

"Have you forgotten who his wife is? _She_ certainly has dominion, here. Haven't you ever wondered how Lily Potter protected her baby from the Killing Curse?"

"While I don't know the details, it's obvious that Lily's love and willingness to sacrifice her life for her son's saved Harry's."

Morgan scoffed and said, "The Death Eaters wiped out entire families with the Killing Curse. Didn't you ever consider that _those_ mothers might have valued their children's lives more than their own, so we should have a bunch of kids running around with lightning shaped scars? No, of course you didn't."

"Then... how?"

"I told you, a long time ago that with us, family takes care of family. Do you know how the Vodouists describe Maman Brigitte? Beautiful, light skinned, red hair, green eyes... Lily invoked a relative and her husband on a night that is dedicated to them to protect her child."

"No... no... You _lie!_ She would _never_..."

"Never what? Put the life of her child over the approval of Albus Dumbledore?"

"I had placed protections on that house! She didn't _need_ to resort to the Dark Arts!"

"And a fat lot of good those 'protections' of yours did. If she hadn't used the Old Ways, Harry would be dead, and Tom wouldn't have had his big setback. And who are _you_ to be so offended over her using what you call the Dark Arts to save her son and harm no one but her murderer while you're casually using the Imperius Curse left and right?"

"As I said before, I am simply guiding them to the right and good path. Of course, I wouldn't expect a dark creature like you to understand such things. Still, it matters little. After tomorrow, your kind will be banished from magical Britain."

"Really? Some mortals casting a vote is somehow going to keep me from visiting you? Oh, and before you say it, exorcism only works on ghosts and demons, or spirits possessing someone or something, none of which applies here."

"We'll see about that."

"_That'll_ be fun. How are you going to explain what you're needing to your Ministry? 'I need an exorcism performed! Morgan le Fey is haunting my office! And she's _naked!_'"

"I am more than capable of doing this, myself."

She laughed and said, "I come and go as I please, Albus. Even the protections against the Fae no longer work on me."

Enraged, and with a snarl, he drew the Elder Wand and cast a blasting curse. Since she was incorporeal, it passed through her harmlessly, but damaged the wall behind her.

"Hey!" yelled a previous Headmaster's portrait, "be careful, there!"

Morgan said, "See you later, Albus," then vanished, leaving a fuming Headmaster alone in an office he'd now need to repair.

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley met Kingsley Shacklebolt in a break room at the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Arthur asked, "Did you learn anything about this 'Yard' that Bones is working with against us?"

"Scotland Yard. They're best described as the muggle version of the Aurors."

"Muggles? What use are they to her? They're clever for... what they are, but they're like children, or..."

"Chimpanzees, yes."

"Well, that just proves Bones is either a fool or mad, in addition to being corrupt and evil. She'll pay for attacking my family."

"Indeed. Tomorrow, she will fall, along with the rest of the traitors."

"How did a duffer of a Hufflepuff get into such an important position, anyway?"

"I don't know. They're almost as stupid as muggles."

"Maybe that's why she's working with this 'Yard.' I feel sorry for her niece, though, raised by that woman on top of being a Hufflepuff."

"There is still time to recondition her. Trust in Dumbledore."

"Yes. It's like Hermione Granger. We'd hoped we'd broken her from her muggle family, but it looks like we've still got a ways to go to break her from those primitives. Still, I'm glad she's been kept safe from this mess. She'd be so worried about Harry, right now. She'd be wanting to rescue him. There's one girl we don't have to worry about being seduced by the Fae."

"She is loyal to Dumbledore and the Light, then?"

"Absolutely. She'd _never_ dabble in the Dark Arts."

* * *

><p>Dora's last name was Tonks, meaning "to strike."<p>

After their lovemaking, Luna prepared what she told Harry was a purifying ritual bath. It was certainly relaxing, he thought. As they dried themselves, she explained the ritual they'd be doing.

During this, Jeeves brought them the robes they'd be wearing for the ceremony, larger versions of the purple one he, himself, was wearing. After putting them on, they went downstairs to a large room Harry hadn't spent time in before, the shrine.

After familiarizing himself with the layout, and listening to Emily and a larger version of her band play a couple of songs he wasn't familiar with, one about loving a girl named Lucy, he and Luna set out to find Hermione and Dora, who Jeeves said was in the study.

Hermione was making out with Dora when Harry and Luna arrived. They were wearing the same purple robes he and Luna were.

Harry said, "Luna's gone over the ritual with me, but I'm not sure about when to do the responses."

Dora said, "Don't worry about it. Mum's doing the main part. Just follow our lead like with the Javacrucian ritual."

Luna said, "Emily has the band set up, with extra drummers and horn sections Lulu brought with her. They just played the 'I Love Lucy' theme, followed by 'Babalu.'

Dora said, "But, we're not even summoning him, or doing _any _of that!"

"They know, but it's a great warm up for the drummers."

"True."

"So," Harry said to Hermione, "Let's see it, then."

Hermione smiled and showed him what she'd been working on. The small doll was crude, but with the pointed hat, gown, and long white beard, it was obvious who it represented.

She said "Albus Dumbledore and his followers have been manipulating us for years. Now, he's outright attacking us. Tonight," she said, looking at the doll, "_we _take the offensive."

* * *

><p>AN:

We did say back in Chapter 8 that Hermione was learning the Dark Arts, at least how magical Britain defines it.

And, the main reason I made Dora a Slytherin: It's just more fun having her there as Snape's star pupil that he won't punish too much because he needs her to win the House Cup.

Babalu-Aye is one of the major spirits in Santeria, made famous in the U.S. as a hit song by Cuban born Desi Arnaz, which later became his signature song on the landmark 1950s sitcom, _I Love Lucy, _as well as the name of his character's nightclub on the show. So, I gave it a little shoutout. Look up the song "Babalu" on Youtube. It's very cool.

Aside from the books mentioned in the chapter, I'd like to acknowledge the following which helped so much in the research...

_The Mystical Qabalah _by Dion Fortune

_Ozark Superstitions _by Vance Randolph

_Symbolic Masonry _by H. L. Heywood

_The Templars and the Grail: Knights of the Quest _by Karen Ralls

_The Voodoo Hoodoo Spellbook _by Denise Alvarado

And the following articles...

_The Centrality of the Divine Feminine in Sufism _by Laurence Galian

_Folk Magic and Protestant Christianity in Appalachia _by John Richards

_King Solomon's Temple _by Ian Ellis-Jones


	25. Snakedance

A/N: And now we see why Harry needed all that background, last chapter. Any questions about what's going on? Refer to that. :)

Also, I'm going for authenticity with the ritual. Well, as authentic as it can be with Harry Potter witches and wizards, Fae, shape shifters, and Naga running around, or slithering around in the case of the Naga. That means artistic liberty is taken, but for the most part...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** Twenty-Five**

**Snakedance**

"The power of life causes the snake to shed its skin, just as the moon sheds its shadow. The serpent sheds its skin to be born again, as the moon its shadow to be born again. They are equivalent symbols. Sometimes the serpent is represented as a circle eating its own tail. That's an image of life. Life sheds one generation after another, to be born again. The serpent represents immortal energy and consciousness engaged in the field of time, constantly throwing off death and being born again. There is something tremendously terrifying about life when you look at it that way. And so the serpent carries in itself the sense of both the fascination and the terror of life."

- Joseph Campbell

* * *

><p>Nurmengard Prison, Germany, July 17, 1996<p>

No one ever came to visit Gellert Grindelwald.

Well, there was the prison staff, the guards, representatives from Germany's Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards. But, those weren't social calls, so they hardly counted.

Still, he contented himself as best he could with what little human contact he was allowed to have. He couldn't even befriend his fellow prisoners, because there were none. For over fifty years now, he was the sole inmate in this place.

Rather flattering, in a way.

It wasn't always like this. This place once was full of inmates. He knew this prison, very well. After all, he built it as Germany's Minister for Magic during the Third Reich.

The rise of Fascism had been the grand experiment he'd masterminded and conducted on behalf of the Black Coats. For a time, it had been a very successful one. Naturally, though, they met resistance, which proved to be overwhelming in the end. Before it came to that, though, he placed many of his opponents here, where some of them would serve the greater good, as he saw it at the time, as test subjects.

He'd hoped to discover why some people had strong magical cores that allowed them to channel magic through wands and the like and others did not. Here, he and his team conducted experiments on wizards, witches, squibs, and muggles, the latter of which were supplied by the S.S. from their own prison and labor camps.

At his trial, they called these and the other experiments on people by the Nazis inhuman, and they were right. He'd had to shut off a part of his own humanity to be able to bring himself to do those things, though his muggle protege, Adolf, had no difficulty with it.

Most wanted to give him the death penalty, but Albus Dumbledore, his old friend turned enemy, used his newfound war hero status to persuade the committee conducting the trial otherwise. Death was too easy, Albus argued, his punishment over all too quickly. Instead, he would be the sole inmate of the very prison he'd condemned so many to, literally a prison of his own design. There, he'd have the rest of his life to reflect on his crimes and failures. And a long life it would be, too, as his was one of the magical families that produced magi with unusually long lifespans. That was, if the isolation didn't kill him. He thought Albus expected that, so he was determined to outlive his former friend just to spite him. Dancing on Albus's grave would be nice, too, but he'd have to be able to escape from this place to be able to do that.

Albus added one final taunt, Grindelwald noticed as he was brought to the prison gates: the words "FOR THE GREATER GOOD" added to the entrance, how they'd described their plans for the world in their youth.

And reflect, he did. He didn't have anything else to do. He reflected on his ideas, his successes, his failures. He reflected on the Black Coats and their mistress, Lilith, and how he was seduced and ultimately abandoned by her. He reflected on the atrocities he had caused to be committed for her and why.

He thought about the family he'd lost because of his actions, the daughter who ran away, the grandson he never met, and wondered if there were great-grandchildren he didn't know about.

He had a lifetime of regret.

They allowed him a few amenities, mainly a typewriter, and paper and ribbon when it needed replacing. He'd grown used to using a typewriter while working with the Nazis, and came to prefer it to quill feathers and ink bottles. He hoped that magical Germany had kept that reform, along with the pens and paper, from his regime.

He had used his time to write his memoirs, though he had been unable to get them published. He'd even translated them into a few languages. He'd suggested the proceeds from their sale go to the families of his victims, so he wouldn't be seen as profiting from the evil he had done. But, publication was blocked by some very highly placed and powerful individuals, the biggest being Albus Dumbledore.

He knew why. There were too many things Albus didn't want the world to know about, such as the Elder Wand and how it came into Albus's possession. It seemed the world believed Albus had defeated him in a great duel, with no mention of the reason Albus was able to disarm him being because Morgan le Fay had just kneed him in the balls.

Another thing he had written about in detail that he knew Albus wanted kept silent was their earlier friendship and plans to subjugate the muggles, and the tragedy that ended that friendship. Albus especially wouldn't want the world to know about the time he drank to much firewhisky and kissed Gellert on the mouth. After Gellert had shoved him away and yelled at him, Albus started crying and wailing about what a horrible sinner he was. Gellert had to keep him from harming himself.

He suspected all this was why he wasn't allowed visitors. He was certain journalists and historians had to have requested interviews with him, but no one from the outside was allowed within these walls.

That's why he was surprised to find the copy of the Daily Prophet with a handwritten note attached in his cell.

He decided to read the note, first.

_Dear Sir,_

_I hope you are feeling well... as well as you can under the circumstances, at least. Please inform no one of this letter, as it would be best that your jailers be kept unaware of weaknesses in their security._

_Attached is a copy of this morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. I thought you might be curious about your grandson and great-granddaughter (Oh yes, you're a great-grandfather, if you didn't know), and who's seeking to destroy your family._

_I'll be in touch._

_Yours truly,_

_R_

* * *

><p>Thelema's ritual room was large, and Harry could see why. There were a lot of people here, some he recognized, most he didn't. Everyone was wearing similar colors, though only members of the household were wearing the purple robes he, Luna, Hermione, and Dora were. The guests were wearing more or less normal clothes, either purple or white trimmed with the other color or black.<p>

At the very large alter were Bill, Fleur, Xeno, Ted, and, wearing a more elaborate purple robe, a matching flat round cap, and Seth draped over her shoulders, Andromeda. There was something very strange about her tonight, Harry thought, but he couldn't place what it was.

Luna noticed his confusion, and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"There's something unusual about Andy, but I can't put my finger on it."

"She's dressed. This is the first time you've seen her not naked."

"Ah, that's it. It just seems..."

"Strange, I know. But she _does_ have to wear clothes when she leaves the house..."

Dora said, "Unless she's in her Naga form..."

"And many religious and magical rites require ceremonial clothing."

"Mum actually likes to dress up. She's very good at putting together outfits. But at home, she usually just stays casual like the rest of us."

Hermione said, "Casual meaning nothing at all."

"You don't get more casual than that. Though I can see why Harry, given what he's used to with her, might find her wearing clothes a bit scandalous."

Harry laughed and said, "It's indecent, her flaunting her clothed body, like that!"

Hermione added, "I know! Think of the children!"

"Oh well... Let's go chat with my shameless hussy of a guardian."

As they strolled to the alter, Luna said, "Clothing was invented to protect humans from the elements, but Fae don't actually need it. We do feel the cold a bit, but we're fine without it. I still dress warmly during the Winter at Hogwarts, because people would notice if I didn't."

"Is that why you didn't seem to mind your shoes going missing as much as I thought someone would?"

"Yes. I don't understand what they think they're accomplishing with that."

Hermione asked, "But, what if they stole all your clothing while you slept, leaving you with just what you wore to bed?"

"Since I sleep nude, I wouldn't have anything to wear. I'd still have my wand, since I keep that under my pillow, so as long as my books and supplies were untouched, and it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, I'd be fine for the day. Of course, the staff would feel otherwise when I walked naked into the Great Hall for breakfast and explained why I wasn't dressed in proper uniform, that morning. That's not something those particular housemates want."

"You wouldn't even wrap a towel around yourself?"

"That would imply I was embarrassed about the situation. Also, not nearly as effective. Plus," she said to Harry with a smile, "there would have been the added benefit of you noticing me, sooner."

Since they'd arrived at the alter, Andy said, "That method of getting a boy to take special notice certainly worked for me with _this_ bloke," motioning to Ted. "What brought this conversation on?"

Hermione answered, "Harry's shocked and scandalized by your lack of nudity."

"Oh well... I think he's known me long enough to where he can see me clothed every once in a while."

Harry looked over the alter, which was filled with all sorts of things, some he'd expect, others not. It was covered in a large purple cloth. There were red, white, and purple candles, some large, some small, some lit, some not. There were a few crosses of different designs, as well. Incense was lit. In the middle of the alter was a large goblet of water.

There were what Harry recognized as images of Saints, on candles, pictures, and small statues, along with pictures and statues of people and beings who... Well, he didn't know what they were. Phineas's portrait from the study was even here, looking around curiously.

And there was food on the alter, mounds of it, presumably American dishes since he didn't recognize most of it. Part of what he did recognize was a cake with green icing.

"Did Jeeves make all of this food?" he asked.

"No," Andy answered, "though he supervised. Most of it was done by the brownies of Avalon. He always calls home for help with big projects like this. The Loa have big appetites, so plenty of food, and since they're Yanks, very spicy. They love their hot spices over there. Those people put raw jalapeno slices on hamburgers and hot dogs."

"Really?" asked Hermione with a grimace.

"People from Texas and Louisiana consider English food to be very bland. Jalapenos are their favorite treatment for allergies. They do open your sinuses, I can say that. Papa Legba loves candy, red beans and rice, coconut, and Louisiana hot sauce. This bottle of rum is for him, as well as the pipe and tobacco and the toys."

"Toys?"

"He's a kid at heart. It's too bad Sirius wasn't open to this. Legba has a special love for both mischief makers and dogs."

Harry asked, "What happened with you two? From what I've gotten from both of you, you were very close for a while."

"Dumbledore happened. Something else that man has to answer for."

"For what it's worth, you were still his favorite cousin. He told me that."

"Well, look at my competition." She sighed and added, "Still... nice to know he still spoke fondly of me. Thank you.

"For the Baron and Brigitte, as they're who we're petitioning tonight, we have black beans and rice with lots of peppers, bread, more coconut, grilled corn, peanuts, sweet potatoes, and smoked mackerel. Black coffee, both with sugar and without, and whisky. Any good whisky will do, but given most of those we're invoking, we're going with Irish. And, of course, we have the rum steeped with hot peppers that Brigitte is so fond of that's been nicknamed Haitian Tear Gas. Firewhisky is like butterbeer by comparison. We have cigars and cigarettes for them, and a top hat and baton for the Baron. two pairs of sunglasses with one lens removed, and a deck of cards.

"The raw eggs and the cake are for Ayida and Damballa Wedo. I hadn't planned on them attending, but Ayida told me they'd be here. Since Jeeves knew they were coming, he baked a cake."

"Earlier... Were you channeling Ayida Wedo?"

"No. She was... whispering in my ear is the best way to put it. Someone will be channeling her tonight, though."

"Now, for the rest of what's here... That eye in the triangle is the Eye of Providence. It's an old Christian symbol, the eye being the all seeing eye of God and the triangle representing the Holy Trinity. The U.S. put it on their Great Seal, and the Freemasons picked it up from them.

"This," she said indicating a large picture that had a matching candle on the alter, "is Our Lady of Guadalupe."

The image of St. Mary was striking.

Andy said, "Clothed in the sun, and the moon under her feet, and upon her head a crown of twelve stars. She's the Woman of the Apocalypse from the Book of Revelation. Lilith was very upset over the image this is a copy of and the miracle that brought it into being, so she had some of her agents, the Ku Klux Klan, finance an attempt to destroy it. The bomb damaged the alter, wall, and everything around it, but the image was undamaged."

Harry said, "That answers one question. I wasn't sure if those were sun rays or spikes."

"Both, actually. The rays of light also represent maguey spines, and she was called the mother of maguey. Maguey is the source of pulque, a sacred beverage. In Aztec times it was drank during human sacrifice rituals to make it easier for both the victim and the priest. In Christian times it remained a popular beverage until the German settlers introduced Mexico to beer."

"Have you ever drank it?"

"Yes, and I immediately understood why beer became more popular. Our Lady of Guadalupe is called the first Mexican, who brought together the Aztecs and Spaniards to create a new people. Now these," she said, motioning to three strange symbols, "are veve, which act as beacons for the Loa. This is Papa Legba's. This is Baron Samedi's. I'm sure you guessed which was Maman Brigitte's before I told you the other two."

Yes, Harry figured the one that looked like a stylized heart with eyes wearing a corseted dress with even more crosses than the Baron's had would have to be Brigitte's. As he looked at these figures, they seemed familiar. When and where he might have encountered them before, he couldn't recall. This was his first exposure to Voodoo... Wasn't it?

Andy explained more of the pictures and candles. "This is St. Peter. He opens roads, brings opportunities of success, and is connected to Legba. Also connected to Legba is St. Anthony of Padua. He works wonders and finds lost objects. Moses... Well, I don't have to explain who he is. St. Patrick is one of Ireland's patrons, and he and Moses are two of our history's greatest mages. They're both connected to Damballa Wedo. St. Patrick designed the Celtic cross," she indicated a cross with a ring surrounding the intersection, "by combining the Christian and Sun crosses. This is Shakti, who you'll remember from from your Tantra lessons. Naturally, she relates to Ayida Wedo. And with Shakti, we naturally have Shiva.

"This is St. Martin de Porres, who is conneted to the Baron. And this... This is my patron, and the woman who created _this _unique cross," indicating an unusual cross made of rushes, "St. Brigid."

Harry found himself fascinated with the portrait. It was of a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and emerald eyes. She was holding a small flame. Like with the veve, there was something strangely familiar about her. He felt as though the answers to so many questions about his life were in her eyes, which seemed to be looking directly into his.

Andy interrupted his musings by saying, "And you already know Phineas."

Phineas replied, "And as interesting as all this is, I don't know why I'm here."

"Because in Voodoo, the ancestors are honored. You're here to represent them."

"Oh. Well, thank you, then."

"You're quite welcome. Ah, Ripper, glad you could make it." she said to a tall man with glasses that Harry remembered from his first visit to Madcaps.

"How could I miss it?" he replied.

Dora introduced Rupert Giles to Hermione, Bill, and Fleur.

He said, "This is my first Voodoo ceremony. I've studied the American systems, of course... With my duties, I could be re-assigned to the States at any time, so I need to know as much of the local magic as I can. But I would have had to accept an invitation from such a lovely and wonderful woman, regardless."

"Flatterer. I'm dissapointed none of the Devon coven came, though."

"They _are_ Wiccans."

"You're here, and you're not Catholic. We've both attended their rituals."

"Yes, but we're both more concerned with results than trappings. Also, the coven finds some aspects of Voodoo... unseemly."

"Hmmph... I remember when Wiccan rituals were centered on nudity, light bondage, blindfolding, and mild whipping."

"Yes. I remember your initiation, well. Most modern Wiccans are embarrassed by the kinky roots of the practice, however."

"Good times," she said, nostalgically.

Noticing Harry's reaction, Ted told him, "We'll show you photos and Pensieve memories, later."

Hermione asked, "May I see them, too?"

"Of course."

Giles said, "Since I was raised Anglican, I'm familiar with the Litany, though not this version of it."

"Yes," said Andy. "Given who we're calling tonight, I thought the Irish version would be best. The responses are still the same, though. I just have to remember the calls."

A couple approached, and Andy said, "Ripper, let me introduce you to some Fae royalty. Queen Ozma and Princess Dorothy of Oz, this is Rupert Giles, an old friend."

They were wearing white dresses, as witches of Oz do, but with purple trim.

After exchanging greetings, Giles said, "There's something I've wanted to ask the Princess, if she doesn't mind."

"Shoot," said Dorothy.

"Well... You're from one of one of the most... dramatic places in the world when it comes to the weather... Why do so many people choose to live there?"

"The people who move there don't know how it gets 'til they've settled in. I mean, you can tell 'em that it can go from warm and sunny where you're wearing short sleeves to freezing in about four hours, but they're not gonna really believe it 'til they see for themselves. As for me, I was born there, so that was just how things were.

"One thing I can tell you... Living there, you develop a healthy respect for nature. People in other parts like to think Mother Nature is all sweet and gentle and nurturing. Anyone who has lived through the twisters and floods, and the hurricanes on the Gulf Coast... They know better. Sure, she's all that good stuff, but she's also angry and violent when the mood hits her. When the twisters are about to hit, there's a feeling in the air unlike any other. It gets all still, but you can feel the pressure. You know she's about to blow, and all you can do is try to find shelter or get out of her way. No matter how much Man thinks he's conquered her, she shows who's boss.

"As for myself, I accept her for everything she is. I love her, embrace her, and I am her instrument." With a dark smile, she added, "Soon, very soon, Albus Dumbledore will learn what it means to reap the whirlwind."

Ozma smiled and said, "She's been wanting to kick his ass for over fifty years, now."

Xeno replied, "She was always the most tempestuous of Alice's goddaughters."

A lovely petite girl with a black bob hairstyle approached the group.

Ted looked at his watch and said, "It's time. Is the band ready?"

"Ready, willing, and very able," she answered.

Harry asked, "Since some of them don't play with Emily regularly, are they going to be able to... I mean, they couldn't have had time to rehearse..."

"I've given 'em all my kiss," said the black haired Fae. "They'll not only know all the songs, but they'll play 'em like they've all been playing together for years."

Ted said, "Harry, Hermione, this is Lulu. She's a jazz fairy, and an old friend of the family."

Lulu said, "Pleasure to meet ya. Looking forward to getting to know you two."

Dora kissed Hermione before making her way to the band, where she picked up her acoustic guitar and spoke.

"This is an old hymn, and since I'm using Leadbelly's arrangement, there'll be bits of a couple of other songs, too."

She started the song slow and easy...

_Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<br>Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<em>

Then, she started playing faster.

_Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<br>Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<em>

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound!  
>That saved a wretch like me!<br>I once was lost, but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<em>

__Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<br>Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<em>_

She picked up the speed, even more, playing and singing intensely, as if being driven by something outside herself.

__Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<br>Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<em>_

__Must I be carried to the skies  
>On flowery beds of ease,<br>While others fought to win the prize,  
>And sailed through bloody seas?<em>_

____Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse shine on me<br>Let it shine on me, let it shine on me  
>Oh, let Your light from the lighthouse...<em>___

She slowed it back to the pace from the beginning...

____ shine on me____

Dora spoke again. "For this next one, we'll be doing Blind Willy Johnson's version, the first recorded one, and in my opinion, the best."

Emily then sat beside her to make it a duet, singing the "response" to Dora's "call." Dora played in a folk blues style.

_Well who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator<br>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<br>Tell me what's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator<br>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<em>

_Now who art worthy, crucified and holy  
>Bound up for some, Son of our God<br>Daughter of Zion, Judea's Lion  
>He redeemed us, Jesus bought us with His blood<em>

_Now tell me who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator<br>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<em>

_Well what's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator<br>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<em>

_Well Moses to Moses, Watching the flock  
>Saw the bush where they had to stop<br>God told Moses pull off your shoes  
>Out of the flock, a well a you I choose<em>

_Now tell me who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator<br>Who's that a writing? John The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<br>Well what's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator<br>What's John a writing? Ask The Revelator  
>A book of the seven seals<br>_

Emily stood and said, "And now for some Soul. This is a song of rejoicing and liberation, about the heroic actions of one of our distinguished guests, Princess Dorothy of Oz." Applause and cheers sounded, then the band played and Emily began singing.

_Everybody look around  
><em>_'__Cause there's a reason to rejoice you see  
><em>_Everybody come out  
><em>_And let's commence to singing joyfully  
><em>_Everybody look up  
><em>_And feel the hope that we've been waiting for  
><em>_Everybody's glad  
><em>_Because our silent fear and dread is gone  
><em>_Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
><em>_Just look about  
><em>_You owe it to yourself to check it out  
><em>_Can't you feel a brand new day?  
><em>_Can't you feel a brand new day?  
><em>_Can't you feel a brand new day?  
><em>_Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad  
>Because the sun is shining just for us<br>Everybody wake up  
>Into the morning into happiness<em>

_Hello world  
>It's like a different way of living now<br>And thank you world  
>We always knew that we'd be free somehow<br>In harmony  
>And show the world that we've got liberty<em>

_It's such a change  
>For us to live so independently<br>Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
>Just look about<br>You owe it to yourself to check it out  
>Can't you feel a brand new day?<br>Can't you feel a brand new day?_

_Everybody be glad  
>Because the sun is shining just for us<br>Everybody wake up  
>Into the morning into happiness<br>Hello world  
>It's like a different way of living now<br>And thank you world  
>We always knew that we'd be free somehow<br>In harmony  
>And show the world that we've got liberty<em>

_It's such a change  
>For us to live so independently<br>Freedom, you see, has got our hearts singing so joyfully  
>Just look about<br>You owe it to yourself to check it out  
>Can't you feel a brand new day?<br>Can't you feel a brand new day?  
>Can't you feel a brand new day?<br>Can't you feel a brand new day?_

After the song, Andy said, "Let us pray." As she did the Sign of the Cross, the others followed suit. Harry was thankful Luna had instructed him, as the Dursleys weren't church goers. He didn't even know he'd been baptized as a baby until Sirius explained what a godfather was to him.

As they crossed themselves, Andy led them in saying, "In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Andy began the next prayer, "Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us ths day our daily bread, and forgive us our tresspasses as we forgive those who tresspass against us. And lead us not into temptation, and deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

"Amen," repeated the group.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for our sinners, now and in the hour of our death. Amen."

"Amen."

"I believe in God, the Father Almighty, the Creator of heaven and earth, and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord: Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended into hell. On the third day He arose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven and sits at the right hand of God the Father Almighty, whence He shall come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting. Amen."

"Amen."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Christ, have mercy on us."

"Christ, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Christ, hear us."

"Christ, graciously hear us."

"God the Father of Heaven,"

"Have mercy on us."

"God the Son Redeemer of the world,"

"Have mercy on us."

"God the Holy Ghost,"

"Have mercy on us."

"Holy Trinity One God,"

"Have mercy on us."

"Holy Mary,"

"Pray for us."

"Holy Mother of God,"

"Pray for us."

"Holy Virgin of virgins,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Joseph,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Killian,"

"Pray for us."

St. Rumold,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Livinus,"

"Pray for us."

"Blessed Oliver,"

"Pray for us."

"All ye Holy Martyrs,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Celestine,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Patrick,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Malachy,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Macnise,"

"Pray for us."

St. Finnian,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Mel,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Macartan,"

"St. Eugene,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Colman,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Felim,"

"Pray for us."

St. Eunan,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Laurence,"

"Pray for us."

St. Conleth,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Laserian,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Aiden,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Kieran,"

"Pray for us."

St. Albert,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Ailbe,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Colman,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Finnbar,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Flannan,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Munchin,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Fachtna,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Otteran,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Carthage,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Jarlath,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Nathy,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Asicus,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Nicholas,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Colman,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Muredach,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Declan,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Virgilius,"

"Pray for us"

"St. Senan,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Frigidian,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Cuthbert,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Rupert,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Celsus,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Cataldus,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Donatus,"

"Pray for us."

"Blessed Thaddaeus,"

"Pray for us."

"All ye Holy Pontiffs and Confessors,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Columba,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Kevin,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Brendan,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Canice,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Kieran,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Columbanus,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Gall,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Fursey,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Fintan,"

"Pray for us."

St. Comgall,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Fiacre,"

"Pray for us."

"All ye Holy Monks and Hermits,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Brigid,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Ita,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Attracta,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Dympna,"

"Pray for us."

"St. Lelia,"

"Pray for us."

"All ye Holy Virgins and Widows,"

"Pray for us."

"All ye Holy Saints of God,"

"Intercede for us."

"Lord, be merciful,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From all evil,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From all sin,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From your wrath,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From a sudden and unprovided death,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From the snares of the devil,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From anger, hatred, and all ill-will,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From the spirit of uncleanness,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From lightning and tempest.,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From the scourge of earthquake,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From plague, famine, and war,"

"Lord, save your people."

"From everlasting death,"

Lord, save your people."

"By the mystery of your holy incarnation,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your Coming,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your Birth,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your Baptism and holy fasting,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your Cross and Passion,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your Death and Burial,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your holy Resurrection,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By your wonderful Ascension,"

"Lord, save your people."

"By the coming of the Holy Spirit,"

"Lord, save your people."

"On the day of judgement,"

"Lord, save your people."

"Be merciful to us sinners,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That you will spare us,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That you will pardon us,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That it may please you to bring us to true penance,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Guide and protect your holy Church,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Preserve in holy religion the Pope, and all those in holy Orders,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Humble the enemies of the holy Church,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Give peace and unity to the whole Christian people,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Bring back to the unity of the Church all those who are straying, and bring all unbelievers to the light of the Gospel,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Strengthen and preserve us in your holy service,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Raise our minds to discover the things of heaven,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Reward all our benefactors with eternal blessings."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Deliver our souls from eternal damnation, and the souls of our brethren, relatives, and benefactors,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Give and preserve the fruits of the earth,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Grant eternal rest to all the faithful departed."

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"That it may please You to hear and heed us, Jesus, Son of the Living God,"

"Lord, hear our prayer."

"Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world,"

"Spare us, O Lord!"

"Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world,"

"Graciously hear us, O Lord!"

"Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world,"

"Have mercy on us."

"Christ, hear us,"

"Christ, graciously hear us."

"Lord Jesus, hear our prayer."

"Lord Jesus, hear our prayer."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Christ, have mercy on us."

"Christ, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us."

"Lord, have mercy on us"

The band began playing again, this tine in a New Orleans jazz style.

_We are traveling in the footsteps  
>Of those who've gone before<br>But we'll all be reunited  
>On a new and sunlit shore<em>

_Oh when the saints go marching in  
>When the saints go marching in<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_And when the sun refuse to shine  
>And when the sun refuse to shine<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_When the moon turns red with blood  
>When the moon turns red with blood<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_On that hallelujah day  
>On that hallelujah day<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_Oh when the trumpet sounds the call  
>Oh when the trumpet sounds the call<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_Some say this world of trouble  
>Is the only one we need<br>But I'm waiting for that morning  
>When the new world is revealed<em>

_When the revelation comes  
>When the revelation comes<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_When the rich go out and work  
>When the rich go out and work<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_When the air is pure and clean  
>When the air is pure and clean<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_When we all have food to eat  
>When we all have food to eat<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

_When our leaders learn to cry  
>When our leaders learn to cry<br>Oh lord I want to be in that number  
>When the saints go marching in<em>

The music then shifted to a slower, exotic beat. The rhythm of the drums, including bongos, was irregular, but deliberate. This was followed by bass, then guitar, before Emily began singing.

_You'll be hmm hmm hmm, magnet for money  
>You'll be mm mm mm mm, magnet for love<br>You'll feel hmm, light in your body  
>Now I'm gonna say, gonna say these words<em>

_Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo  
>Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo<em>

_It might hmm mmm mm mm, might rain money  
>It might hi hi hi hi, might rain fire<br>Now I'm gonna call, gonna call on Legba  
>Get yourself a sign, get your love and desire<em>

_Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo  
>Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo<em>

_Singin' Papa Legba, come and open the gate  
>Papa Legba to the city of camps<br>Now we're your children, come and ride your horse  
>In the night, in the night, come and ride your horse<em>

_There is a queen of six and sevens and nines  
>Dust in your garden, poison in your mind<br>There is a king that will steal your soul  
>Don't let him catch you don't let him get control<em>

_Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo  
>Rompiendo la monotonia del tiempo<em>

_Papa Legba come and open the gate  
>Papa Legba to the city of camps<br>Now we're your children, come and ride your horse  
>In the night, in the night, come and ride your horse<em>

_In the night in the night come and ride your horse  
>In the night in the night come and ride your horse<br>In the night in the night come and ride your horse  
>In the night in the night come and ride your horse<em>

After the song ended, Andy spoke.

"Papa Legba, open the gates for me. Papa Legba, open the gates so I may pass through. Papa Legba, open the gates and let me pass. Papa Legba, open the gates so I may pass through.

"Papa Legba, I give you this offering as a payment so that you may open up this gate and let me pass. I must speak to Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte. Papa Legba, open the gates so I may pass through."

Andy poured some of the white rum on the floor three times and lit a white candle.

She said, "Baron Samedi! Master of the Cemetery! Heavenly judge! Maman Brigitte! Queen of the Dead, beautiful woman, healer of the sick! Brav Gede, first among Ancestors, Papa! Come here, I beg you and accept these offerings!"

She then put a small white candle on each of the food offerings. She took each of the offerings and breathed on them, then touched them to her head, heart, and pubic area before returning them to the alter. Harry thought it a good thing she was robed, since his guardian was even bushier than Hermione. But then, from what he'd heard about the Baron and Brigitte, they might not have minded that. She then lit the candles in the offerings. From that moment on, Harry would always think of this whenever he saw a birthday cake.

Emily said, "And now, we dance. If you know the banda, do it. And I don't mean the Mexican banda dance, but the Voodoo one. If you don't, just dance suggestively. Make it sexy! Anything short of full scale sex and nudity goes! I want raunchy!"

Make it sexy? Now, Harry was worried.

A strange, trippy, rhythmic, jazzy song began being played, centered on drum and bass, but with other instruments such as keyboards and horns adding to the hypnotic atmosphere. The guests started dancing, and it was in fact quite suggestive. Not that Harry could tell who was doing the banda, as he'd never seen it.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, then felt himself forcefully spun around.

It was Lulu, far stronger than her small frame would suggest, with a very intent expression. She forced her tongue into Harry's mouth.

He felt light headed as her tongue danced with his. When she released him, she then went to Luna and did the same thing to her. Luna looked as dazed as he felt.

After releasing Luna, Lulu winked at them, and danced away.

When his head cleared, Harry realized he now knew how to do the banda dance, and so did Luna. They then did it, and did it well. It was as raunchy as Emily could ever ask for, a mixture of dance and clothed sex simulation. Harry was looking forward to getting Luna back to their bedroom.

The song ended, Harry looked into Luna's eyes, and saw that she felt the same.

The band began playing an intense, percussive, psychedelic song.

_Turn off your mind, relax  
>And float down stream<br>It is not dying  
>It is not dying<em>

_Lay down all thought  
>Surrender to the void<br>It is shining  
>It is shining<em>

_That you may see  
>The meaning of within<br>It is being  
>It is being<em>

During the musical break between vocals, Luna turned around and began grinding her ass in Harry's crotch. He held her and kissed her neck, having to restain the urge to tear her robe off and take her, right there. While he had no experience too base it on, he was certain this sort of dancing wasn't typical of a church service.

_That love is all  
>And love is everyone<br>It is knowing  
>It is knowing<em>

_That ignorance and hate  
>May mourn the dead<br>It is believing  
>It is believing<em>

_But listen to the  
>Color of your dreams<br>It is not living  
>It is not living<em>

_Or play the game  
>Existence to the end<br>Of the beginning  
>Of the beginning<em>

_Of the beginning  
>Of the beginning<br>Of the beginning  
>Of the beginning<br>Of the beginning_

The band didn't pause before shifting into the next song.

_Gabhaim molta Bríde  
>Ionmhain í le hÉirinn<br>Ionmhain le gach tír í  
>Molaimis go léir í<em>

_Lóchrann geal na Laighneach  
>A' soilsiú feadh na tíre<br>Cean ar óghaibh Éireann  
>Ceann na mban ar míne<em>

_Tig an geimhreadh dian dubh  
>A' gearradh lena ghéire<br>Ach ar Lá 'le Bríde  
>Gar dúinn earrach Éireann<em>

The song shifted to a faster pace.

_Brighid of the sunrise  
>Rising in the morning<br>Rising with the Springtime  
>Greening all the land<em>

_See you in the soft cloud  
>See you in the raindrop<br>See you in the winds of change  
>Blowing through the land<em>

_You the red eared white cow  
>Nourishing the people<br>Nourish now the hunger  
>Souls longing in our land<em>

_Bird that is unfolding  
>Now the time's upon us<br>Only have we eyes to see  
>Your Epiphany<em>

The song then shifted back to the slower pace from the beginning.

_Gabhaim molta Bride  
>Ionmhain i le hEirinn<br>Ionmhain le gach tir i  
>Molaimis go leir i<em>

After the song concluded, Andy said, "Psalm 23.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. Amen."

"Amen."

Harry felt it. It had been gradual, slowly building, but now he felt it fully, their presence. They felt... strangely familiar.

Andy then said, "Baron! Maman Brigitte! Brav Gede! My own ancestors! You see this food? You see this rum? You see ME?"

She motioned Hermione to come forward with the doll representing a certain manipulative Headmaster. She took a handwritten note from a pocket of her robe and read, "I am here to banish negative influences from my life. Right now, Albus Dumbledore is exerting an extremely negative force upon me. I ask for Maman Brigitte and Baron Samedi to assist me in banishing these forces and eliminating his destructiveness."

She then put the note inside the doll.

The ceremony wasn't done, however. At Andy's signal, the band began playing, again. Andy motioned Hermione to stay right where she was, where she would remain the focus of attention.

Harry was startled when he noticed Dora was beside him, having left the band and quietly moved close to him and Luna.

"Here it comes," she said with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness.

The music was percussive and rhythmic, a mixure of Egyptian and tribal fusion, though including electronic instruments the tribes never had. Hermione suddenly gasped, then, after a moment, relaxed and exhaled, sensually.

"And here's Ayida Weda," said Dora.

Hermione began her dance.

Harry watched, fascinated, as his best friend moved fluidly, gracefully. The movement of her hips accented the beat of the music. Her body was in continuous motion, flowing and sinuous. She shimmied, shivered, and vibrated, and undulated like a snake.

She winked at Harry and smiled before looking intently at Dora. Then, not missing a beat, she threw off her robe, and was now dancing bare, her nipples hard.

Andy then nodded to Dora, who then threw off her own robe, her nipples, like Hermione's, indicating her desire. She then shifted into her Naga form, though instead of her usual pink markings, she was now a white boa.

Harry's own snake had risen again, and he wondered how many times this was going to happen tonight before he could satisfy it.

Dora coiled her way up Hermione's body and they danced. Though Hermione lifted Dora over her head at one point, Dora spent most of the dance moving over her partner, eventually with the lower part of her serpent body rubbing between Hermione's legs, prompting a pleased gasp and moan from her.

Dora wrapped her body around Hermione's torso, and their eyes locked with each other's. As the music concluded, Hermione fell to her knees, her legs spread, her serpent lover coiled around her.

During the applause and bravos that followed, Hermione smiled and kissed Dora joyfully. Harry now truly understood another aspect of the Divine Feminine, and was even more determined to achieve his Naga animagus form.

Emily said, "I'd call tonight a success. Our last song will be a slow dance, dedicated to Ayida Wedo, and all the other rainbows."

As the soft song played, Harry and Luna simply held each other and swayed to the music.

_Why are there so many songs about rainbows  
>and what's on the other side?<br>Rainbows are visions, but only illusions,  
>and rainbows have nothing to hide.<br>So we've been told and some choose to believe it.  
>I know they're wrong, wait and see.<br>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

_Who said that every wish would be heard  
>and answered when wished on the morning star?<br>Somebody thought of that and someone believed it.  
>Look what it's done so far.<br>What's so amazing that keeps us star gazing  
>and what do we think we might see?<br>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
>The lovers, the dreamers and me.<em>

_All of us under its spell. We know that it's probably magic._

_Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?  
>I've heard them calling my name.<br>Is this the sweet sound that called the young sailors.  
>The voice might be one and the same.<br>I've heard it too many times to ignore it.  
>It's something that I'm supposed to be.<br>Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection.  
>The lovers, the dreamers and me. <em>

At the song's conclusion, Andy closed the ritual, thanking the Saints and Loa, calling on Papa Legba to close the gate, and ending it as it began, with the Sign of the Cross and saying "In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Ted announced that there was food and drink in the dining hall. Harry and Luna joined Hermione and Dora. Hermione was sitting on the floor with Dora wrapped around her, positively giddy.

"That was amazing!" she gushed.

"It was amazing to watch," Harry replied. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Look who's talking. Dancing and simulating sex with your girlfriend at the same time..."

"I need to thank Lulu for giving us the knowledge."

Andy, who with Ted had walked up during their conversation, said, "She'll want her payment, but it's a price you won't mind paying."

Harry filed that information away for the moment, and asked Hermione, "Do you rembember how to do the snake dance now that you're not channeling?"

"Yes... Yes, I do."

Andy said, "From personal experience, I can tell you you've learned a lot of dances. We'll need to shop for outfits for those as well as your belly dancing costumes."

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "I can pole dance!"

"And we even have a pole for just that purpose."

Hermione looked at the snake she was cuddling and asked, _"Do you want me to pole dance for you when I have the outfits?"_

_"Oh yesssss..."_ Dora answered.

Harry said, _"Um, Hermione? You're speaking Parseltongue."_

_"I am?"_

Andy said, "Another gift from Ayida Wedo. She really likes you."

"But the outfits and costumes I'll need... How do I explain to my parents what I need the money for?"

"Don't worry about it," said Ted. "We spare no expense for our daughter's happiness, or our ward's"

Andy said, "Dora's a great pole dancer, herself."

Dora answered, "Not as good as you, Mum."

Harry wondered what kind of dance would need a pole and what kind of outfits such a dance would require, but figured he'd find out, soon enough.

Andy said, "Let's go refuel, since we've still got work to do with the doll. Then, we call it a night."

After grabbing a bite, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Dora, and Andy were ready to leave. Hermione was still naked, and Dora was still a white boa wrapped around her, an arrangement neither were in a hurry to change.

Dora said, "So, where we're going is isolated, so it's really unlikely anyone will see us, and it's warm enough, right?"

Andy replied, "You don't want anything to come between you and Hermione for the rest of the evening."

"Well, yeah."

"If she doesn't mind, we should be safe. And if anyone does see us, we'll be done before the bobbies can get there. I'll keep your wands until you need them."

Harry was handed a bag by Jeeves, and he and Luna joined Andy and Hermione, each with their respective serpents wrapped around them and Hermione holding the doll, as they grabbed the portkey that would take them to their destination.

Where they arrived was dark. Harry could make out enough trees to indicate they were near a forest.

"Lumos," said Luna, her wand them providing light.

Yes, Harry thought, they were somewhere isolated.

Andy said, "Harry, if you please do a small blasting curse on the ground, just enough for a big enough hole for the doll. Concentrate on the desired result."

Harry concentrated, but wasn't sure he had enough control. Luna took his hand, pouring calm and control into him. He visualized the result he wanted, pointed his wand and said, "Confringo."

It worked. The hole wasn't perfect, but it didn't have to be. The hole in the ground was the needed size.

Andy handed Hermione her wand. Hermione placed the doll in the hole, then pointed her wand at it and said, "Incendio," lighting the doll ablaze.

As the doll burned, Andy intoned, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Enemy be gone, far away you must."

When the doll was burnt, they covered the remains with the loose dirt from the blasting spell. Luna then took a thermos of black coffee and two cups from the bag Harry had been carrying, placing them where they buried the doll. They then took the portkey back to Thelema, never to return to this spot.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore suddenly felt a chill and shuddered, like someone had just walked over his grave.<p>

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Andy said, "Time for bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow, so we'll need plenty of sleep. Bed now gives us all plenty of time with our respective lovers."<p>

Harry looked around.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Luna as the group walked up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"I was looking for Lulu," he answered. "There's that payment for what she gave us. I'd like to know what she expects and when she wants it."

Andy said, "She'll let you know. In fact, I -"

Andy found herself ambushed before they turned the corner by Ted, who grabbed her and gave her a deep French kiss, followed by Xeno and Emily, who took off Andy's cap before moving to her feet to remove her shoes.

"Could you lift your foot up so I can get this shoe off?" asked Emily. "Thanks."

"Now, the other one," said Xeno. "Did the outdoor part of the ritual go well, Luna?"

"It was a success, Daddy," Luna replied.

"Good," Xeno replied as he and Emily worked their way up to Andy's robe.

Soon, Andy's robe was removed and Harry was relieved to see her back in her normal, proper, nude state.

"It seems my lovers couldn't wait 'til I got to the bedroom," she said. Ted scooped his wife up, Seth still wrapped around her, and carried her to the master bedroom, accompanied by Xeno and Emily.

"Good night, Daddy," said Luna.

"Sweet dreams, Luna," said Xeno.

As they got to Dora's bedroom, she and Hermione bid Harry and Luna a good night and entered. After closing the door and reaching the bed, Dora uncoiled herself from Hermione and slithered onto it. Hermione wasted no time joining her, and began stroking Dora, lightly kissing and caressing her white scales. Dora then shifted into her human form, her movements still graceful and serpentine, with none of the clumsiness that usually went her human shape.

Her eyes were preditory, as was her smile. Her mouth claimed Hermione's, her flicking tongue finding it's counterpart. After rolling on top of Hermione, she broke the kiss and began slowly sliding down her lover's body, kissing and touching along the way, providing special attention to her nipples. As she finally reached her destination, she showed Hermione another advantage to being a Parselmouth.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Luna entered their bedroom, they discovered they were not alone.<p>

On their bed was a lovely, petite, black haired jazz fairy. She was naked.

"Hello, Lulu," said Luna.

"Hi, Luna! Hiya, Harry!" replied Lulu.

"Um... Hi," said Harry.

Luna asked Harry, "Have you ever watched two fairy girls make love, then shagged them both?"

"You know I haven't."

"Would you like to?"

"Um... sure."

"Goody!"

* * *

><p>In the otherwise empty ritual room, a gloved hand picked up a bottle of Irish whisky. Baron Samedi took a swig, smiled with satisfaction, and said, "Andy and Ted always deliver."<p>

"Of course, they do," said Maman Brigitte, taking a swig of her own bottle of rum with hot peppers. "Mmmmm, perfect."

"They're good kids," said Papa Legba, sitting in a chair, straw hat on his head and cane by his side, with a plate piled with food.

"They're not kids, any more," said the Baron. He looked off into the distance... actually, Thelema's master bedroom... and said, "_Definitely_ not kids. Damn, now I'm horny."

Brigitte replied, "You're _always_ horny, dear."

"No more than you, hon."

Legba said, "You're _all_ kids to me. My wild, crazy, sex addict kids, but I love you, anyways."

The Baron said, "Now, how're my wife's kin and Morgan's girl doing? Ah, doin' good. Boy's finally taking after his mother."

"Lily and Morgan are so proud," said Brigitte.

Legba said, "Now, when I leave the room, I know you two are going to start..." he paused, looking for the right word.

"Fucking?" asked the Baron, helpfully.

"Yeah, that. And I know how long you two go at it. So, be sure you're done before that boy comes by here in the mornin'. That's not how he needs to meet you two."

"Right," said Brigitte. "No fucking in front of Harry until he's gotten to know us."

"Good. Glad we're clear about that." Legba sighed, realizing this was the best he was going to get out of them.

Baron Samedi tipped his top hat and bowed to his beloved.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

Maman Brigitte curtsied and took his offered hand. By magic, music filled the room, a recording of a big band from a 1930s movie musical, and the voice of Fred Astaire.

_Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom tom,_

_when the jungle shadows fall.  
>Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock,<br>__as it stands against the wall.  
><em>_Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops,  
>when the summer shower is through.<br>__So a vioce within me keeps repeating, you, you, you._

_Night and day, you are the one.  
>Only you beneath the moon or under the sun.<br>Whether near to me or far,  
>no matter, darling, where you are,<br>I think of you night and day._

_Day and night, why is it so,  
>that this longing for you follows wherever I go ?<br>In the roaring traffic´s boom,  
>in the silence of my lonely room,<br>I think of you night and day._

_Night and day, under the hide of me,  
>there´s an oh, such a hungry yearning burning inside of me.<br>And it´s torment won´t be through  
>til you let me spend my life making love to you<br>day and night, night and day_

And they danced.

* * *

><p>AN: I'd noticed that Andy had been nude in every scene she's had with Harry, going back to Chapter 9. So, I needed to have Harry's reaction to seeing her clothed for the first time.

As some of you noticed, I'm sure, Lulu is modeled on a real person, silent movie legend Louise Brooks. Look her up to see why, when I needed a jazz fairy for the story, she's who came to mind, not to mention who every woman you've ever seen with that hairstyle was paying homage to.

Again, if the ritual seemed weird, refer to Chapter 24. It'll still probably seem weird, but you'll have context. :)

And yes, that's the structure of both an authentic Haitian Vodou and New Orleans Voodoo ceremony. The differences are one doesn't require initiation in the U.S. version as one does in Haiti, and the difference in the two cultures. In both Voodoo and Hoodoo you say "In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit" to be sure you get Jesus's friend instead of that other guy, and in Voodoo, you do the Lord's Prayer, Hail Mary, and the Apostle's Creed. The Litany of the Saints isn't always done, but often is when there's a group. I picked the Irish version because of Maman Brigitte's roots in St. Brigid.

Voodoo is very big on singing and dancing, so that's a major part of group rituals. Of course, they usually don't have the big band we had here, but the Tonkses could arrange that, and wanted to make Harry's and Hermione's first Voodoo ceremony special.

There are Hatian songs spefically for these kinds of rituals, but as Americans generally don't relate to Haitian music, New Orleans Voodoo practitioners often use songs that mean more to them on a personal level that still relate to the spirits being summoned, including especially gospel music. That song from The Muppet Movie is actually recommended by Voodooists for Ayida Wedo, and it really does fit her.

The director of that film, Muppets creator Jim Henson, was given a Jazz funeral when he died. Jazz funerals originated in New Orleans, a musical ceremony in which the participants mourn the loss of the deceased from their own lives, but also celebrate that person's life and the knowledge that they're in a better place.

And now, onto song credits...

_Amazing Grace _written by John Newton

_Am I a Soldier of the Cross _written by Isaac Watts

_John the Revelator _written by Blind Willie Johnson, as near as anyone can tell. His lyrics are the definitive ones, at any rate.

_Everybody Rejoice _written by Luther Vandross for the musical, _The Wiz. _The original stage version is great. Unfortunately, Hollywood took a Broadway musical that was seemingly impossible to screw up in a film adaptation, and managed to do just that. Start with a director with a "vision" to "improve" the story by moving it from its turn of the century Kansas farm setting to then modern New York City. Add an egotistical celeb who pushes the star of the Broadway show out of the lead, even though said celeb was two decades too old for the part, requiring said part to be re-written. then, said ego _must _have this song, even though its not that character's moment in the original show, but the Winkies rejoicing and celebrating Dorothy freeing them from slavery, and... Well, you get the idea.

_Papa Legba _written by David Byrne, performed by Talking Heads

_Brighid's Kiss _written by Eithne Ni Uallachain, performed by La Lugh

_Tomorrow Never Knows _written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by the Beatles

_The Rainbow Connection _written by Paul Williams and Kenneth Ascher, performed by Kermit the Frog

_Night and Day _written by Cole Porter. Look up Fred Astaire & Ginger Rogers performing this song on Youtube to see the type of dance the Baron and Brigitte do at the end of the chapter.

Next: The Wizengamot session, plus Harry meets family he never knew he had that Molly Weasley would consider a bad influence.


	26. Crossroads

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Real life, and all. But, once I was able to get back to writing, this chapter was fun to do.

Also, to a reviewer I wasn't able to PM, Andy did get the Eye of Providence right. Yes, a lot of the Founding Fathers were Freemasons, but that was on the Great Seal before the Freemasons picked it up. They liked the ideals the country was founded on, largely by many of their own.

_Chilly Down _written by David Bowie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

**Crossroads**

"No one's ever lost forever  
>When they die they go away<br>But they will visit you occasionally  
>Do not be afraid<p>

No one's ever lost forever  
>They are caught inside your heart<br>If you garden them and water them  
>They make you what you are"<p>

- Amanda Palmer, _Lost_

* * *

><p>July 18, 1996, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, England, UK<p>

For the most part, Petunia Dursley was glad her freak of a nephew, and everything that came with him, was out of her life.

The exception was something she'd hadn't considered when the boy walked out of her house for the last time. She was now having to do all the cooking, cleaning, and gardening, herself. It was bad enough that she'd been having to do it for most of the year since he started attending that freak school, but now she didn't even get the respite while he was on holiday. It was horrible!

The garden had been suffering, but she'd managed to keep the house spotless and Vernon and her precious Duddykins fed, and those two had such big appetites. But, such big, strong, strapping males needed lots of nourishment. The doctors told them they needed to lose weight, which just proved that Vernon was right about the doctors and scientists.

"They're just trying to make us all weak little queers so the immigrants can take over," he said, sagely.

Petunia was so proud of her fine specimens of English manhood. Yes, all the work she was having to do took time away from spying on the neighbors, but it was worth it.

She was just about to fix breakfast when the phone rang.

She answered, "Hello."

A deep voice with some sort of accent asked, "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'd better go catch it, then. HAHAHAHAHA!" Click.

Of all the nerve...

Petunia's musings were interrupted by a large noise from the kitchen.

Before she could investigate, the refrigerator burst out of the kitchen.

And it had legs.

It then charged though the front door, and ran down the sidewalk, with Petunia giving chase. At the crossroads, they passed a tall, very muscular, black man wearing a suit and bowler hat, holding a mobile phone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed in the same deep voice Petunia had heard on the phone.

Petunia stopped and turned. The man was gone.

What the devil?

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore had wakened with the sound of his alarm clock feeling groggy, the after-effects of the sleeping potion he had to take the night before. Normally, he wasn't a big coffee drinker, but he had the house elves bring him some this morning to shake off the cobwebs. He'd need his mind clear and sharp, today. There was no margin for error.<p>

He required so many potions, now. There was the daily potion keeping the curse that was killing him in check, but it wouldn't be able to do so, forever. There was the pain killing potion he needed to be able to function throughout the day because of the curse. And, there was all the pepper-up potion, needed regularly to keep his energy levels up.

Madam Pomfrey and Severus had urged him not to take so much pepper-up, to rest more. He'd had an argument with Severus about it.

"Headmaster," he had said, "you know the adverse effects of using this potion too often in such a short time, especially in these quantities. The irritability is the least harmful."

"You're one to be calling people irritable."

"Never the less..."

"Severus, I'm dying, and still have so much work to do. I have no time to rest."

"So, instead of dying from the curse, you're risking death from heart failure."

"If it wasn't for the Seelie Court and that bitch Andromeda disrupting my plans to put an end to Voldemort, I'd be able to rest, more! But now, I have this crisis on my hands!"

"Some would argue that's a crisis of your own making."

"THEY HAVE HARRY!"

"Yes. You told me."

"She'll be teaching him the Dark Arts and other immoral things!"

"Her daughter turned out alright..."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HARRY MAY BE FORNICATING WITH THAT LOVEGOOD TROLLOP, RIGHT NOW!"

"That's a mental image I could have happily lived the rest of my life without. Albus... Another side effect is on one's reasoning abilities. Then, there's acting rashly..."

"I am in complete control of my faculties, Severus. I am doing what is necessary for the greater good, and others simply can't comprehend the full scope as I do, nor understand how many enemies surround us."

Severus sighed and said, "I won't mention the potential for delusions and paranoia as part of the side effects, then."

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

Now alert, Dumbledore had the house elves bring him breakfast, his morning potions, and the Daily Prophet.

When he read the front page, he needed a calming potion and headache potion added to his morning dosage.

* * *

><p>At Thelema, the reaction to that morning's Prophet was mixed, but mostly pleased.<p>

Hermione and Dora had met Harry, Luna, and, to their surprise, Lulu outside of their bedrooms.

"How was last night?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Incredible!" Hermione answered. "Looks like yours was eventful, too."

"Oh yeah," he replied. They agreed to share details, and maybe Pensieve memories, later.

The breakfast table saw its usual mix of clothed and unclothed occupants depending on whether they were leaving the house right away. Clothed were Bill, Fleur, Andromeda, Xeno, and Hermione.

Xeno would be covering the Wizengamot session for the Quibbler. He was also, he knew, going to be part of the story, as his own status as a Fae was certain to be revealed by Dumbledore and his cronies, not to mention what were certain to be vicious attacks on the characters of his wife and daughter.

Bill and Fleur would be going to their jobs at Gringotts, but were dressed more formally, today. They'd be part of the first surprise the Sidhe had planned for today. Fleur, as a veela, was a member of the Seelie Court, who happened to work for Gringotts, owned and operated by the Unseelie Court. While a few had suspected the truth, most in the wizarding world thought the Sidhe Courts still at war. This public display of unity would make quite an impression.

As for Hermione, she was part of the last surprise planned for the Wizengamot.

Harry wasn't happy that he was having to stay home, but as he had matured a great deal over the previous few weeks, he accepted the reasons when they were explained to him. Andromeda was leaving nothing to chance. As carefully laid out as their plans were, there too many risks for Harry to be there if Dumbledore got what he wanted. She also said she wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to attempt an ambush and kidnapping. The goal, today, was to end the threat of Dumbledore to be able to come after Harry legally.

"Besides," said Hermione, "if things go really badly, we'll need the rest of you to come break us out of Azkaban."

"Don't joke about that," he replied.

"I'm not worried. You'll have us out of there before they can take us out of the Ministry holding cells."

Dora said, "I know how you feel, Harry. My mum and my girlfriend are going to be there, in danger, while I'm here."

"And Daddy," added Luna.

Harry said, "Look, just be safe, OK?"

Andy replied, "Can't make any promises, but we'll do our best"

Ted said to Harry, "You and Luna will have enough to occupy your attention, today."

"More than enough," said Andy with a knowing smile.

"That's true," Ted said with a chuckle. "Drop by the ritual room after everybody's left for the day. It should be quite the experience."

Harry wondered what was waiting for him today, and the anticipation of something interesting lightened his mood, a bit.

The other thing that had been bothering him was the Prophet. It seemed Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Dumbledore's other major target today besides the Fae, had decided to disclose everything. On the front page was an account of the events of July 2, now naming names. Andy, Dora, and Maria were credited with Madam Bones's rescue from Voldemort's assassination attempt, with help from Xeno. Ted, Mary Poppins, and the forces of Avalon were credited with driving back the Death Eater and giant attack on Somerset. And, Princess Dorothy and the Royal Army of Oz were credited with stopping the Death Eater attack on the bridge.

Dumbledore would now face the challenge of portraying the Seelie Court as a dangerous threat to wizarding Britain without coming off as pro-Voldemort.

That was good, Harry thought. But what bothered him was Rita Skeeter's article.

It was about him, his childhood, and the circumstances of his living with the Tonkses. Skeeter wrote about Dumbledore placing him with a family that beat him, starved him, verbally abused him, neglected him, and treated him like a slave. She wrote of how Dumbledore had to have known about much of this, but did nothing as either Headmaster of Hogwarts or Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. She concluded the article by asking if this was the sort of man who should be entrusted with the care and safety of our children at Hogwarts, or with the safety and justice system of magical Britain as Chief Warlock.

Harry felt humiliated.

When he expressed this, Ted gently said, "Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. The ones who should be ashamed are Dumbledore and the Dursleys. That you came out of that as the good and heroic person as you are says everything about you. A lot of people in your situation would have come out of it like..."

Xeno said, "Like Tom Riddle."

"Or Severus Snape," added Andy. "Besides, what's Dumbledore want, today, I mean really want?"

"Me," Harry answered.

"Exactly. And the truth being out for all magical Britain to see will damage his claims to be a suitable guardian for you."

Ted added, "He probably figured he'd have everyone in the know effectively eliminated by the time he came after you, so his misdeeds wouldn't get out. This gives us an advantage we didn't have."

"Mm hmm," Luna agreed with a smile. "I guess I'll agree to that interview for Witch Weekly that she's asked for."

Hermione said, "That'll make your dorm mates jealous."

Harry said, "She may be on our side right now, but only because it helps her career."

"Which, for now, is good enough," said Ted. "It's a mutually beneficial relationship. It doesn't have to be based on shared ideals, just as long as it works for you both."

"Someone paid attention during the Slug Club meetings," said Andy, affectionately.

"What kind of Ravenclaw would I be if I didn't pay attention in school? To a subject that interested me, anyway..."

* * *

><p>At that moment, in Malfoy Manor, one of Ted's sisters-in-law was eating breakfast with her son. It had been difficult times for them. Narcissa's husband was in Azkaban, and her husband's master, Lord Voldemort, had given her son Draco an impossible task: Kill Albus Dumbledore. They'd not heard from the Dark Lord for two weeks since he went into seclusion to meditate, attended only by house elves and Narcissa's oldest sister, Bellatrix. This also gave Draco a respite from Bella's perverse attentions, which had been ordered by the Dark Lord, no less. It also gave Cissy a respite from the Dark Lord practicing Black Tantra on her in front of his followers, which Draco had been forced to watch.<p>

Being who she was, she refused to let the Death Eaters, or anyone else, see how powerless and humiliated she felt. She held her head high, maintained her dignity and grace, her act of defiance.

Still, that didn't mean the Dark Lord's followers weren't keeping a very close eye on them. She had to be very careful in her movements and actions. She was going to get her son through this alive... somehow.

To that end, she had recently re-established contact with her other sister, Andromeda.

Reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, she was surprised to find that sister on the front page.

Oh my... Andy, what are you playing at?

"Draco, when you've finished eating, get cleaned and dressed for attending a Wizengamot session."

"Why?"

"An opportunity to study your target? To study how our government works? To possibly witness history? How about, because I said so?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>At Longbottom Hall, another Hogwarts student was preparing to attend the session with his Dryad girlfriend that happened to be one of Dumbledore's primary targets. Neville's grandmother was a member of the Wizengamot, and would be fighting for them. She'd taken extra care to find an appropriate dress for Afal.<p>

"You're nervous," said Afal.

"Aren't you?" asked Neville.

"Not while you're with me."

"If he wants to hurt you, he'll have to go through me."

"I know, my love."

At the Bones household, yet another Hogwarts student was preparing to attend the session. Like Neville, she had a guardian on the Wizengamot and a loved one as one of Dumbledore's main targets, though in Susan's case they were the same person, her aunt Amelia. Dumbledore wanted to end her career and, Amelia suspected, toss her into Azkaban if he could manage it.

Susan wouldn't be attending alone, though. Her best friend arrived through the floo.

"Hannah!" she greeted. "Thanks for coming with me for this."

"What are friends for?" Hannah Abbott replied. "The others will meet us in the foyer at the Ministry."

"Others?"

"Well, I... talked to Ernie, and he talked to some others, and..."

"How many?"

"Um... Every Hufflepuff in our year, the other Prefects, some others... and Professor Sprout."

"Wow."

"Dumbledore's going after your aunt and the Blessed Grove. Hufflepuffs are loyal, and there's strength in numbers. And this little demonstration is just the beginning. The Hogwarts Board of Governors is about to be flooded with letters from concerned parents."

* * *

><p>At Eden, Druella Black had been preparing to accompany her middle daughter Andromeda to the Wizengamot session when her youngest, Narcissa, called her on the floo.<p>

"Mother," said Cissy, "are you certain that dress is appropriate? That will simply provoke Dumbledore even more."

"Yes, dear," Druella replied, regarding her tight black dress that displayed a great deal of cleavage that she somehow managed to still present herself as a true aristocratic lady in. "That's the idea."

"Why?"

"Andy and her friends have a plan. I have my own ideas for helping them achieve their goal."

"Does Andy know of these ideas?"

"Not yet. I hope she'll agree to the accessory that will complete this outfit."

"Ah... What do you have in mind?"

"And spoil the surprise?"

"Forget I asked." Cissy sighed and hoped Draco wouldn't be _too _shocked by his family's antics. Then again, his reactions might be fun to watch...

* * *

><p>At his home in the dreary town of Spinners End, Severus Snape was doing what he'd done most mornings since the Summer holiday began. He was eating a bland breakfast, reading the paper, and restraining himself from killing Peter Pettigrew. It was a routine he had settled into.<p>

Then, he read the Skeeter article.

He calmly stood and said, "Pettigrew, I have to visit the school. Don't break anything while I'm gone."

He found Minerva in the Great Hall, reading her own copy of the Prophet and looking upset. So absorbed by what she was reading that she didn't notice him approach until he slammed his own copy next to hers.

"Good morning, Severus," she said stiffly.

"No, it is not," he replied. "Have you read Skeeter's article?"

"Yes... It can't be true."

"Where did the Headmaster send Potter?"

"We... We couldn't tell you... for security reasons..."

"Which no longer matter since he no longer lives there."

"I told Albus that they were the worst sort of muggles..."

"Was it anyone I might have known? From childhood?"

Her silence answered his question.

"Severus, Skeeter is a muckraker, blows everything out of proportion... Albus knows what he's doing."

"I have no doubt of that. Did you... ever see any signs that... things were not well for the boy at home?"

She paused, then said, "Yes."

"Did you inform the Headmaster of any concerns?"

She paused again before answering, "I don't remember. Surely, I must have..."

He thought back to his conversation with Andromeda about how he somehow didn't figure out it was a basilisk terrorizing the school, and now wondered how he didn't notice the signs of abuse at home, why he simply accepted the Headmaster's story that Potter was living a life luxury in a home that was spoiling him.

He needed to talk with someone else before he slipped into full blown Mad-Eye Moody level paranoia.

* * *

><p>Bill, Fleur, Emily, and Lulu had already left for the day when Druella arrived at Thelema. Harry realized he shouldn't have been surprised at the woman's beauty. She was the Black sisters' mother and Dora's grandmother, after all. She was blonde, like her youngest daughter Narcissa, but had larger breasts than any of her daughters. Harry wondered if they were natural or her shape shifting skills at work. He figured her youthful appearance was due to that ability, as he knew she went to school with Tom Riddle and was therefore around the age of Professor McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom, yet looked like she was in her late 30s or early 40s. Her dress certainly highlighted her assets. Harry never thought he'd be sexually attracted to a hopefully very soon lover's grandmother. But then, with this family, he'd learned to expect the unexpected. He also noticed how he wasn't at all self-conscious about his nudity in front of the woman he was about to meet, but knew that was mostly where he was and who he was with. Plus, Luna and Dora were nude as well, and Dora was hugging her grandmother like that, so...<p>

Andy introduced her mother to those she hadn't met.

"Mother, this is Queen Ozma and Princess Dorothy of Oz."

Dorothy said, "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Druella replied, "It's an honor to meet you."

"And this," said Andy, "though I'm sure you already recognize him, is my ward and Luna's lover, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Black."

"You may call me Druella. Are you going to bring him to Eden for a visit, Andy?"

"Of course, Mother," Andy replied. "And this is my protege and Dora's lover, Hermione Granger."

"Hello. So, you're the brilliant girl Andy's been telling me about?"

"Well..." said Hermione, "I wouldn't call myself brilliant..."

Harry said, "But the rest of us do."

"Indeed," said Andy. "She's doing exceptionally well with Kabbalah," she added, knowing how much that would impress her mother.

"Excellent," said Druella.

"She also channeled Ayida Wedo at last night's ceremony and performed the snake dance with Dora."

"Wonderful! Dora was in her Naga form, I presume?"

"She was even white like Damballa Wedo."

"Oh, that sounds so adorable! Copy a Pensieve memory of the ceremony for me, Andy."

"Of course, Mother."

Druella turned to Hermione and said, "I'm so glad Nymphadora has finally found someone good for her. Don't worry. I'm not expecting great-grandbabies for a few years. Education first."

To Druella's delight, her granddaughter and possible future granddaughter-in-law were blushing. That was one of the most fun parts of a grandmother's job, after all.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore felt good as he stepped into his office. Yes, he'd finally found the perfect potions balance. Not even the, as always, naked apparition of Morgan le Fay in his office, currently sitting casually on his desk, could upset him.<p>

"Morning, Albus," she said.

"I'm looking forward to being rid of you."

"Oh come on, Albus. I'm the first pretty, naked, girl this office has seen since Lily Evans."

Dumbledore glared and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Brigitte told me. Now, that's what I call Gryffindor daring, getting her boyfriend to sneak into the Headmaster's office with her and shag on his desk, and getting their best friend to take pictures, yet. I hope my future son-in-law isn't too traumatized when he find's that photo album."

"He will never see that, and if he knows of the property it's in, he will forget he owns that. Your scarlet woman of a daughter will be expelled from our world, today, along with rest of your ilk. And I will undo the damage your people have done and return to forging Harry into the weapon for the greater good that fate has chosen him to be."

"We most certainly did not."

"Pardon?"

"Choose him to be your weapon and sacrifice." As he looked confused, she added, "Really, Albus, you should know what 'fae' means, not to mention my name. Morgan le Fay? Fata Morgana? Be careful with your choice of words. Weapon... That's all he is to you, isn't it?"

"Again, I don't expect an evil being like you to understand the sacrifices that must be made for the greater good. The witches and wizards of magical Britain are the sheep, the flock, and I am their shepherd."

"More like the wolf among them."

"I would expect you to see things in such terms. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Wizingemot to lead." He walked to the fireplace, tossed some floo powder, and said "Ministry of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's office."

"Are you sure you should operate a floo with all those potions in you?"

"You will see how much control I have, over myself, and what will happen, today." He then stepped through the floo. ""Owww!"

* * *

><p>Kingsley rushed to the fallen Chief Warlock, who had uncharacteristically taken a tumble upon exiting the floo. While many, usually the young, often had trouble maintaining their footing using this method of transport, he'd never seen Albus Dumbledore be anything less than graceful with it.<p>

"Albus! Are you alright?" he asked as he helped Dumbledore to his feet and into a chair.

"Give me a moment," Dumbledore replied before taking a swig of the pain relief potion he'd brought with him.

"Shall I summon a healer?"

"No, I'll be fine. Obliviate."

Dumbledore felt, as he always did, a slight touch of regret over having to once again modify Kingsley's memories, but it wouldn't do for the man he was preparing to be Minister for Magic, who would carry out Dumbledore's vision of the greater good with an iron fist after he was gone, to see him in a moment of weakness, as merely human, as anything less than perfect.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered.

"Thank you," Kingsley replied as he accepted the potioned substance and popped it into his mouth as he'd long been conditioned to do.

"Now," said Dumbledore, "we need to discuss potential outcomes after we have evicted the Seelie Court and I have gained custody of Harry Potter. Andromeda Black-Tonks will be there."

"Are you certain?"

"I've known her since she was a child. She's never been able to resist any bait I've left for her. As much as she likes to think of herself as the perfect cool and calculating Slytherin, she has always been ruled by her passions. Chess just isn't her game, and she's a fool to think she can match wits with me. She'll walk straight into our trap, I assure you. And if she has Harry with her, I can simply take custody of him, right there."

"And if he resists?"

"Then, we'll subdue him, and announce later that we've examined him and learned that he had been conditioned by those evil creatures, but nothing we can't undo."

"And if she doesn't bring him?"

"She'll be legally bound to turn him over to me."

"Only until the Crown overrules your decision, which will be a day, at most. The Tonkses can keep him safe in that fortress of theirs, until then. Invaders can't come within a hundred yards of the place."

"Then, regrettably, we will be forced to use more ruthless means. As you said, we'll have little time, so we must be strong. We'll arrest her, interrogate her, and she'll turn Harry over to us."

"Given what she's done so far, I think she'd be willing to spend a night in Azkaban to keep the boy."

"Which is why I said we must be ruthless, Kingsley. As an Auror, you're authorized to use the Unforgivables. As Chief Warlock, I hereby authorize myself to use them, as well."

"Child custody cases aren't what we're authorized to use them for."

"You are authorized to use them against the enemy. She is the enemy, a threat to the greater good and our way of life. While it's a different battlefield than the one in which we are engaging Voldemort and his Death Eaters, we must be just as unyielding. Between us, enough Cruciatus Curses will make her... cooperative. And, if not, a couple of hours of them will weaken her enough for an Imperius Curse to give us what we want."

Kingsley internally wrestled with something, before saying, "Yes, we must be strong."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, pleased that the potion prevented Kingsley from wavering.

There would still be much work to do, after today. The Prophet had gone too far. He had to stop them from continuing with their revelations, and it would require complete control of the Ministry to do so. Therefore, he could no longer afford to wait for Tom to eliminate Rufus Scrimgeour. He'd have to do so, himself. Fortunately, he remembered the incantation for Tom's mark, so the public would blame the Minister's assassination on the Death Eaters.

With Bones already out of the way, he'd then be able to have Kingsley installed as Minister, while, assuming that meddling muggle queen removed him as Chief Warlock, he'd have Elphias placed as his successor. Thus, he'd rule the Ministry behind the scenes.

Then, he'd have the Vanes arrested for treason, and the Ministry would take control of the Lestrange publishing empire. This would only be until their daughter Romilda came of age, of course. Albus Dumbledore was no common thief. No, young Romilda would be placed in the same reconditioning program awaiting Susan Bones.

Assassination was an unpleasant business, but Tom had to be stopped, and Dumbledore's master plan was the only possible way to do it. Therefore, all obstacles to that plan had to be removed. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, as painful as they were.

* * *

><p>As Harry, Luna, and Dora approached the room where the previous night's ritual had taken place, Harry felt the same presence he felt when Andy invoked Maman Brigitte and Baron Samedi. The three of them were still nude, as Harry was told who they were meeting wouldn't mind.<p>

Waiting for them were two figures. One was a dark skinned man wearing a top hat, sunglasses with one lens removed, an open tuxedo jacket, and black trousers. His face was painted like a skull, and a ribcage was painted on his torso. He was holding a cigar.

The woman was light skinned, with long red hair and green eyes. She also wore sunglasses with one lens removed and a top hat, but one that was adorned with a black feather. She wore a tight corseted black dress, with fishnet stockings and gloves. In her hand was a cigarette with a long old fashioned filter. Harry felt a strange sense of familiarity in her presence, looking deeply into those emerald eyes that were so much like the ones he saw in the mirror each day.

As it had been at the ritual, Harry felt he knew this woman, and always had. Now, he'd finally have some answers.

"Maman Brigitte, Baron Samedi, it's an honor to meet you," said Harry. He turned to Brigitte and added, "but I have the strangest feeling we've already met."

Brigitte looked at him affectionately and replied, "You were a year old. It was All Hallows Eve. I'm your great great great plus many more greats grandmother." With a mischievous smirk, she added, "I think you can guess which side."

"Yeah, everyone tells me I have my mother's eyes."

"And your father's cock," said Brigitte, smirk still firmly in place. "Bet you never heard _that _one, before."

Harry was gobsmacked. Luna and Dora, however, along with Baron Samedi, laughed. It was then that Harry remembered what he had been taught about the Ghede sense of humor, and smiled.

"My godfather would have loved you."

"Samedi said, "He does. Well, at least since we and your parents got him over all that shit that fool Dumbledore put in his head. A joke makes for a good icebreaker in our job. People tend to be kind of freaked out when they meet us, you understand."

"I imagine so. All Hallows Eve... So, you were there when..." he trailed off.

"Yes," Brigitte said, gently. "Lily asked me to protect you."

"So, you're the reason Voldemort's curse rebounded on him?"

"Yes, though it had some unexpected side effects, due to the vile things the man has done to try to escape death."

Samedi said, "The fool didn't realize that God doesn't like it when you try to upset the cycle. The scales get balanced in the end. Always. In this life or the next."

"We offered to make Lily one of the Ghede," said Brigitte. "She was going to be in charge of the European magi. But, the job would have meant being away from your father too often. She still agreed to greet and escort those she cared about, though, and the enemy, as well, though she's not as comforting to them. It's a rough trip for those pieces of her killer's soul when they're removed from this plane, and she's _really _looking forward to when it's Pettigrew's time."

Luna smiled and said, "See, Harry? I told you those we love are waiting for us."

"Though your mum," said Samedi, "has been a bit busy, Luna. She's been letting your Headmaster know how she feels about his actions."

"Oh?"

"He's been wearing this ring that allows communication with the dead. We and Legba took advantage and opened the gate for her to either help him see the error of his ways or, if that didn't work, and it didn't, harass him. Naked, of course."

"Of course," Luna said, with a wistful smile.

Dora added, "That's our Morgan."

Brigitte said, "I love that girl... The stories I can tell you... about _all _your mums..."

Samedi said, "Let's do that." He clapped his hands, and Dixieland jazz music began playing in the room, and more drinks appeared besides the ones for the two Loa, butterbeer and what looked to by Guinness. "Let's drink, dance, and remember."

* * *

><p>Ron was enjoying his summer job helping the twins with their joke shop. Not only was he earning some spending money, but the shop, and the apartment above it that the twins shared with their girlfriend Angelina was more pleasant than the Burrow had been lately, since the love potion incident with Harry. Things were rather tense at home. His mother didn't want him away from the house, but his dad agreed to his job, as long as he was escorted to and from home. The twins made it easier by mentioning they had an extra room he could stay in if it was convenient, an offer that Ron happily took.<p>

The main reason for all of this, though, was something they couldn't tell their parents. This was how Ron could safely keep in touch with Harry through his oldest brother, Bill.

Of course, sharing an apartment with Angelina meant seeing her in the mornings wearing a lot less than Ron had ever seen her in at Hogwarts, reminding him that he really needed a girlfriend.

Ron's main concern this morning, though, was for Harry and the Wizengamot session. Bill and Fleur had come by the shop on their way to Gringotts to assure them that everything was under control, and they needed to have the WWN on for coverage of the session. They especially needed to listen to Doge's scheduled press conference before the session.

"It's going to be quite the show," said Fleur, with that smile that made Ron melt.

Yes, he really needed to get a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Snape's discussion with Poppy Pomfrey was much like his conversation with Minerva, vaguely remembering the signs that Lily's child had been abused and malnourished, but not remembering anything she did about it or informing the Headmaster. Further, any records in her files that might have shed some light on the subject were missing.<p>

Damn it! Andromeda, the sexy, seductive, snake, was right!

Dumbledore needed to be confronted, but he wasn't about to try it alone. No, he'd need allies. He needed to learn who he could trust.

* * *

><p>There were many members of the Unseelie Court that were considered strange and unusual to outsiders. Hoggle was one of the especially unusual ones.<p>

It wasn't because of his crankiness. Any regular customer of Gringotts could attest that crankiness was hardly an unusual trait in the Unseelie Court. Gringotts wasn't going to win any awards for warm, friendly, customer service. Of course, magi in Britain weren't known for their respect for other intelligent magical species such as the goblins.

What made Hoggle unusual in the Unseelie Court was he was a dwarf. Dwarfs were generally independent from the Fae courts. Indeed, there was a time when they considered themselves fierce rivals of the Fae and sworn enemies of the goblins.

Despite their small size, the dwarfs were a proud warrior people. They were also known for their underground kingdoms, carved through mountains filled with gold and treasure, their other great passion besides the sting of battle.

Most of these fabled treasures were made by themselves, the dwarfs being renowned as among the world's greatest forgers and craftsmen.

The goblins were also fierce warriors that carved out underground kingdoms, but, in the old days, they preferred acquiring treasure through looting and pillaging. They were a wild, chaotic, people, in contrast to the civilized, ordered, dwarfs.

Indeed, the Court of King Jareth and Queen Sarah was still a chaotic place.

If the magi of Great Britain hadn't been ruled by their prejudices and lumped all people that weren't themselves into the same category of despised "other," they'd have noticed that the goblins of Gringotts acted more like dwarfs than goblins. They'd have questioned why this was. They'd have suspected that, perhaps, some of the warring races that the magi of Europe had subjugated weren't as hostile towards each other any more, and considered the possible implications.

* * *

><p>Cissy and Draco arrived at the foyer of the Ministry of Magic and saw a large group of Hufflepuffs with one of his professors and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.<p>

Cissy said, "It looks like you're not the only Hogwarts student who has chosen today to witness our government in action."

Draco scowled. His mother noticed.

"Do you know most of them?" asked Cissy.

"A lot of them were who attacked me, Crabbe, and Goyle on the train, and... turned us into..."

"Giant slugs?"

"Yes!" Draco spat. "Cowardly lot, attacking us while are backs were turned, ganging up on us..."

"While the three of you were waiting to ambush Potter?"

"Well, yeah... But that was just us using Slytherin cunning! They're not supposed to do that!"

Cissy sighed, and asked, "Do you know which Auror found you three on the train, and restored you to your human shape?"

"No. I just know she didn't dress like an Auror should. And her hair..."

"She's your cousin, Nymphadora." After giving her shocked son a moment to absorb that, she continued. "It seems she takes a lot pride in Slytherin and all the House Cups she led them to, and is very disappointed in her old house's performance, since. She was especially disappointed in the predicament she found three Slytherins in, that day. I really didn't like the thought of what your aunt Andromeda probably had to say about my child rearing skills when she found out. Oh, look who else has arrived."

"Longbottom," Draco grumbled.

"With his grandmother and a lovely, interesting looking young lady holding his hand."

"Who is _that?_" Draco asked, stunned.

"By the look of her, I'd guess a Dryad."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Moody looked over the crowd gathering in the foyer. He didn't like this, not one damn bit.<p>

Dumbledore had assigned him to keep an eye on things. He usually trusted Albus's judgement, but he had to wonder if his old friend was courting disaster, today.

Aside from what any good Irishman knows, don't provoke the Seelie Court if you don't have to, this wasn't the best time. Voldemort was enough of a crisis for Moody without Albus starting a war with the Seelie Court on top of it. And, judging from the crowd, Dumbledore was turning friends into enemies.

He realized how combustible the situation was when he saw Narcissa Malfoy and her brat, and the people known for their association with the Death Eaters were his least concerns.

First, it was the arrival of a bunch of Hogwarts students and Professor Sprout, who Dumbledore had made an enemy of. A barricade had been set up for them to be kept behind during Doge's press conference. Doge wanted them removed from the foyer, entirely. Ministry Security was about to accommodate him when the head of the DMLE arrived with her niece and another girl, who joined Sprout's group.

Amelia Bones overrode the decision to remove the protesters, as she was the one who had arranged for the barricade to be set up in the first place. Bones chatted with Sprout while her niece and the other girl joined their fellow students.

Then things got worse.

The group was joined by an arriving Augusta Longbottom, her grandson Neville, and a very pretty green haired girl holding the Longbottom boy's hand, who put Moody's battle senses on edge. Sprout embraced the girl, and introduced her to the other students, who were in awe.

Moody realized who this had to be: Afal o'r Bendigedig. Moody had thought the Blessed Grove and what Hufflepuff had placed there a thousand years ago merely a legend until Dumbledore confirmed it, and decided to destroy the Grove and drive this Dryad out of the Forbidden Forest.

But what was she doing with the Longbottoms? Well, he could guess what she was doing with the boy, given that Dryads were highly sexual beings. But, Augusta obviously wasn't objecting to the relationship.

Dumbledore wasn't going to like this. Augusta Longbottom was one of the most respected members of the Wizengamot. Having her along with Amelia and the Minister as the leaders of the opposition would be a major obstacle to what he was trying to accomplish, today.

This wasn't even Moody's biggest worry, though. He was an Auror, not a politician. No, his biggest concern was the dwarf standing alone a discreet distance from where the press conference was about to be held. The dwarf was well dressed, in a style similar to the highest ranking goblins.

There was only one dwarf who held such a high position in the Unseelie Court: Hoggle, personal assistant to Queen Sarah.

Wherever he was, unless she was out in the muggle world, one could be certain the Goblin Queen was close. But, Moody's magical eye could find no sign of her anywhere in the foyer.

But she was somewhere around. She had to be.

Moody shuddered at all of the possible scenarios. Albus may have bitten off more than even he could chew.

Finally, the woman that was the eye of the storm arrived, Andromeda Black-Tonks, with her mother, Druella Black, and her friend and rumored lover, Xeno Lovegood. Not with them was Ted or Nymphadora Tonks. Neither was Potter or the Lovegood girl. Moody didn't expect Ted or the kids, regardless of what Dumbledore hoped for. No, Andromeda wasn't going to make this easy for Albus.

They exchanged greetings with Hoggle before joining Longbottom, Bones, and Sprout.

Yeah, Moody grumbled, it was a powder keg.

* * *

><p>Andy, Xeno, and Druella joined the group, and introductions were made.<p>

Susan, indicating Andy and Xeno, said, "These were two of the people that saved my aunt's life."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Justin. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Related to Sir Edward Finch-Fletchley?" Andy asked.

"He's my grandfather. You know him?"

"He's an old friend of my father-in-law, Spencer Tonks. They served in the war, together."

"Yes, I've met him. After I got my Hogwarts letter, Grandfather told me about the task force they served in. Bit of a shock to find out he not only knew about magic, but had fought alongside wizards. Even was part of the raid on his fortress."

Ernie Macmillan asked, "Your granddad was in the final battle with Grindelwald?"

"Yeah, though it wasn't much of a battle the way he tells it. The earlier action was a lot harder."

"Still, cool."

Hannah asked, "Where's Dora?" the Hufflepuffs knowing of her involvement in Amelia's rescue.

Amelia answered, "I've given her a very important assignment, protecting Harry Potter."

Andy added, "Which is a lot easier to do now that he lives with us."

Susan said, "She's my favorite of my aunt's Aurors. She's fun and she's an animagus and a metamorphmagus. She can turn into a boa!"

Hannah added, "Sue always wants her to be a boa when she sees her."

Pomona said, "One year, I was escorting some students who knew about the Blessed Grove and wanted to celebrate May Day there and meet Afal. When we arrived, Nymphadora was in her boa form relaxing in the branches in one of Afal's trees. She said she'd offer all the girls apples, but they weren't ripe, yet."

"That sounds like her," said Andy.

Afal said, "She liked to visit me."

Neville said, "Why didn't I know about this?"

Pomona replied, "I'm not allowed to volunteer information about the Blessed Grove, but if someone asks, I can answer."

"And the centaurs didn't give you any problems?"

"They respect Afal, and will watch over those visiting her with respect."

Ernie said, "So, Dumbledore better stay out of the Forbidden Forest, then."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

Druella said, "Dora inherited those talents from her mother. Andy can do it, too."

"Really?" said several of the Hufflepuffs.

"Mum!" said Andy.

"Show them, dear," she said with a proud smile.

"Yeah!" said the Puffs.

Andy sighed and shifted into her Naga form, to the delight of her audience.

* * *

><p>WHOA!" exclaimed Draco from where he and Cissy were watching.<p>

"Yes, your aunt Andromeda is sometimes a snake," said Cissy. "It's her favorite trick besides turning male."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"Awwww," cooed Susan, walking to the Naga. "May I hold you?"<p>

Andy nodded, and Susan picked her up.

"She's so cute!" squealed Hannah as she began petting Andy.

Amelia asked, "See what one of my best Aurors has to go through?"

"It's alright," said Druella. "She likes being petted when she's a snake."

Ernie said, "It's a good thing Harry's a Parselmouth. He can still understand you in that form."

Andy replied, "He'd still be able to understand me, anyway."

"Wow! How are you doing that?"

After some more chatting and more petting of Andy, Druella said that there was someone she needed to see and someone Andy needed to meet. She took Andy and draped her around her shoulders before walking in the direction of her youngest daughter and her grandson.

Amelia excused herself as well, saying there were people she and Augusta needed to speak with before the session.

* * *

><p>Druella said, "There are other reasons I wanted you in your snake form besides entertaining the kids."<p>

"Oh?"

"Your nephew, for one. You'll need to make the right... impression. Be friendly, but scary."

"Ah. Understood. Thank you, Mum."

* * *

><p>Cissy, seeing who was approaching, said, "Draco, under no circumstances are you to use the terms 'blood traitor,' 'mudblood,' or anything else your aunt might find provocative. Am I making myself clear?"<p>

"Yes, Mother."

"Hello Mum, Andy," said Cissy. "I have to say, Mother, your choice of accessory makes quite the statement, sexy _and_ intimidating."

Thank you," said Druella.

Andy asked, "What beings you here, today?"

"AHHHH!" said Draco.

"Hmm," said Andy. "You act like you've never seen a snake."

Cissy replied, "He's never seen an English speaking one. Draco, this is your aunt Andromeda. Say hello, dear."

"H-hello," said Draco.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Andy with a smile.

Draco tried to calm himself, not show fear or weakness to the smiling serpent that was appraising him. Was _all_ of mother's side of the family scary?

Cissy said, "But to answer your question, have you seen this morning's Prophet?"

"Yes. Quite the story, isn't it?"

"What are you doing?" Cissy asked in a worried tone.

Andy paused for a moment, and replied, "What I should have done a long time ago. That man has been manipulating and destroying lives for far too long. It ends, now."

"This is Dumbledore, Andy."

"Despite what his followers may think, he's not a god, just a man. A very powerful and dangerous man, yes, but he's just as human as the rest of us."

Draco found the 'just as human as the rest of us' comment ironic coming from an English speaking snake, but didn't say anything.

Andy added, looking into his eyes, "And that goes for a certain self proclaimed Dark Lord, too."

Cissy said, "I assume you'll resume your human form before the session?"

Druella said, "Given her goal, today, I think she should attend the session just as she is."

Andy considered, smiled, and said, "You're right."

Cissy asked, "Won't that just provoke Dumbledore even more?"

"Yes. That's the idea." She paused and added, "I'm very proud of who and what I am, and I'm not going to hide it, any more."

"Regardless of the consequences?"

"Dumbledore's out to get me, regardless. But yes, we're going out of our way to provoke him, and his puppets."

Druella said, "And look who's here. Time for the press conference. I wonder how much damage Doge will do to foreign relations?"

* * *

><p>Amelia arrived at her office with Augusta. Waiting for them was Algie Longbottom of the Department of Mysteries with a Pensieve.<p>

They'd arranged for Amelia to view the memory of Algie's and Augusta's meeting with Harry Potter. No matter how long one was in a memory, no time passed, so Amelia would be able to view it and still be able to listen to the press conference and attend the Wizengamot session.

Still, it took her a few moments to recover after watching the memory. It was so much to take in.

"So," said Algie, "enough to start an investigation of Dumbledore's conduct as Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"And Chief Warlock," Amelia answered. "That is, assuming I still have my job after today. Either way, Susan's not going back to that school while he's in charge."

"Nor will Neville," said Augusta.

The wireless in the office announced the press conference was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Doge, surrounded by security, was disgusted by much of what he saw in the foyer. There was Malfoy's wife, with her mother and son. Druella Black, the shameless hussy, even had a large boa draped over her, flaunting her evil ways. Did... did that snake stick its tongue out at him?<p>

No, of course not.

He looked around for the middle daughter, the dark creature that was responsible for this crisis, but he couldn't find Andromeda Black-Tonks.

And behind the barrier that Bones had set up was that treacherous Herbology professor and a bunch of teenagers. And some green haired woman.

He found Moody, and asked if there was anything he should know about.

Moody told him that the Tonks woman was there. She was the snake wrapped around her mum. He pointed out the dwarf, explaining he was the Goblin Queen's personal assistant, but he'd seen no sign of her presence. But she was close, Moody was sure. And the green haired woman...

It was Afal o'r Bendigedig.

"Hufflepuff's monster," said Doge.

"Well, I don't know about that..."

"She's an immortal Dryad that's not just one tree, but entire groves! She's a Fae! She was made what she is by a dark witch!"

"Hufflepuff wasn't a dark witch."

"Of course, she was! Albus Dumbledore says she was!"

"Yeah... Wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about something..."

Doge's eyes widened in shock. "How _dare_ you?"

"How dare I what?"

"Question the wisdom of the greatest wizard of our time?"

"He may be that, but the sun doesn't shine out his arse. Spending most of a year locked in a trunk while a Death Eater was posing as me at Hogwarts right under Albus's nose taught me that. The man makes mistakes."

"Albus will hear of this."

"Damn right, he will. I'm tellin' him, myself. He needs people who'll tell him the truth when he needs to hear it."

"Hmmph," said Doge before walking off. Mad-Eye was right about one thing, he thought. Albus needed to hear the truth about who was truly loyal to the Light and who was not.

Doge passed Hoggle and sneered at him. Hoggle just sneered right back.

Bloody dwarfs, Doge thought. He wondered if Albus would be open to the idea of bringing back the sport of Dwarf Tossing.

Doge, like most British wizards, had little regard for dwarfs, so he paid no mind to the jewel on Hoggle's tie.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the images and sounds captured by that jewel were being seen and heard by an audience watching a wall sized mirror.<p>

"No manners," said Queen Sarah.

"Then, we'll have to teach him some," said King Jareth.

The room was filled with the sound of cackling goblins.

* * *

><p>Now came the real challenge, the international press corps. Doge wanted nothing more than to throw most of these foreigners out of the building and the country. There was one so-called journalist from Britain whose presence he refused to tolerate.<p>

Pointing to Xeno, he said, "Remove that creature, at once! I will only answer questions from humans, not enemy species."

This was met with shock and in some cases disgust by the press corps, and resounding boos from the protesters.

Xeno replied, "Mr. Doge, with all due respect, I am just as human as you are."

"You may have been born human, but you no longer qualify. You are a Fae of the Seelie Court, and today is about ridding magical Britain of this most dangerous of threats. Security! Do what we pay you to do."

Xeno Lovegood left the press area without a fight. Doge was disappointed, as he was hoping Lovegood would resist and receive a beatdown and arrest.

After a few questions, Doge wanted a lot of the international press corps beaten down.

"Are you concerned about reprisals from the goblins?" one of them asked.

"The goblins won't dare do a thing. All of their rebellions have failed. They have learned their place. We have taught Jareth humility."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, goblins growled.<p>

"Humility?" asked Jareth.

"He doesn't know you very well, does he?" Sarah responded.

* * *

><p>Doge held up a piece of parchment and said, "I have here a list of names of 57 Fae sympathizers in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Amelia Bones. We must root out these traitors."<p>

This led to another round of boos, catcalls, and rude gestures from the assembled Hufflepuffs.

"Mr. Doge!" a reporter's voice called. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. You claim to have the names of 57 Fae sympathizers, yet, in your opinion piece in yesterday's Prophet, you claimed the number was 81. Which is it?"

"As we see, the evil of the Seelie Court has infiltrated all levels of our culture, including our newspaper! Miss Skeeter, as I recall, you recently conducted an interview for the Quibbler, published by a known member of the Seelie Court!"

"An interview with Harry Potter exposing the truth of You-Know-Who's return, as you well know."

"Of course, you'd say that! You assisted the Fae in getting to the poor boy, these monsters who slaughtered wizards in cold blood just two weeks ago! And does the Prophet stand for wizarding Britain in this? No! You are traitors!"

"Are you supporting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters? They're the ones the Seelie Court has been fighting."

"Of course not! But that doesn't change the fact that Seelie Court Fae, and Americans at that, murdered English wizards! Why is the Minister standing by and letting savage foreign monsters kill us on our very soil?"

* * *

><p>"Savage foreign monsters?" asked Sarah, coldly.<p>

* * *

><p>Justin yelled, "So, they should have just let the Death Eaters kill all those people on the bridge, then?"<p>

"It was none of their business! The Death Eaters are _our_ concern!"

Skeeter replied, "Our Queen thought otherwise."

"A _muggle!_ You see, loyal witches and wizards of Britain? The muggles seek to interfere in our affairs, too!"

"Protecting her people is interfering in our affairs?"

"The muggles are supposed to trust _us_ with that! Instead, the muggle monarch authorized these foreign non-humans to KILL WIZARDS!"

"Was there a wizard task force set to defend the bridge that we weren't told about? Would we have prevented the deaths of the muggles there if the Fae hadn't?"

"That doesn't matter!"

Justin yelled again, "It matters to _me!_ My _family_ are muggles!" This brought cheers of support from the other Hufflepuffs.

"As we see, the corruptive influence of these creatures has infected our youth! I would urge your expulsion from Hogwarts and a few days in Azkaban to teach you the error of your ways. But our great and wise leader, Albus Dumbledore, is benevolent and forgiving. I urge all good witches and wizards to trust and follow him, for he is our guiding light. He will forgive you for your trespasses. But, you must reject the evil that has seduced you, that green haired freak in your midst that the cursed Hufflepuff placed there, but what Albus Dumbledore will soon drive from the Forbidden Forest..."

For Neville, this was the last straw. He stepped forward, followed by Sprout.

Doge said, "You will return behind the barrier, at once!"

Neville calmly replied, "Not until you've apologized to Afal."

"You should treat your elders with respect, boy."

"Respect is earned, not given. Apologize."

Doge asked, "What is this filthy creature to you?"

"How to answer that? I was taught good manners, you see. But, obviously, that was never part of _your_ upbringing. So, just this once, I'll sink to your level. She's the woman I love, you steaming pile of dragon shit."

"Wha... What?" Doge sputtered, his eyes widening as Afal stepped forward and took Neville's hand. The Hufflepuffs followed, standing supportively behind Neville and Afal.

Neville added, "And if you're not going to apologize, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to challenge you to a duel of honor. I'm a Gryffindor, after all."

"What? You _dare?_"

"Yes, I dare."

"Security! Why haven't you arrested these hooligans? Stop this riot, at once!"

"So, you're not accepting my challenge then? Coward..."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" said an impressed Ron.<p>

Fred said, "Never knew Neville had it in 'im."

"He's a Gryffindor, all right," agreed George.

* * *

><p>As Security moved in, Hoggle was given the signal. It was time.<p>

He moved into position. Moody's magical eye spun to see what the dwarf was doing, removing the charms that had been hiding several small devices set on the floor in a pattern while everyone else in the foyer was focused on the standoff between Doge and Sprout's group.

And the former Auror had no time to do anything about it before all hell broke loose.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The muggleborns in the foyer, as well as the other magi who had spent a significant amount of time in the outside world, immediately recognized the loud but dazzling display for what it was, carefully orchestrated pyrotechnics signalling a grand entrance. Others, though, screamed in terror.

"EEEEAAAAGH!" was Doge's eloquent response.

Afal yelled, "It's all right," thus assuring her own companions, if no one else.

Percussion was heard, then full musical instrumentation. Then, the strangest entourage the foyer of the Ministry of Magic had ever seen emerged from the massive cloud of smoke.

In the front were small, cackling, creatures with red fur, who were doing some sort of dance. There were armed goblins in formation. There was a fox terrier dressed like a medieval nobleman with a patch over one eye, also armed, riding a larger, normal looking, white dog as his steed. There was a huge two legged horned beast.

The biggest surprise to Moody was three people. One was Flitwick, the Charms Professor at Hogwarts. Another was Fleur Delacour, the French veela, and therefore a member of the Seelie Court, working for Gringotts, and therefore the Unseelie Court. The third was her lover, former Order of the Phoenix member Bill Weasley.

And at the center of it all were the elegant Lord and Lady of the Unseelie Court, King Jareth and Queen Sarah.

The Fire Gang, as the little red creatures were called by those who knew them, began singing and dancing. Their performance included their ability to create fire from nothing, detach their heads, arms, and legs, and pluck their eyes out of their sockets for an impromtu game of dice.

_Don't got no problems  
><em>_Ain't got no suitcase  
>Ain't got no clothes to worry about<br>Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up_

_I just throw in my hand  
>With the chilliest bunch in the land<br>They don't look much  
>They sure chilly chilly<br>They positively glow, glow_

_Chilly down with the fire gang  
>Think small with the fire gang<br>Bad hep with the fire gang  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang  
>Act tall with the fire gang<br>Good times, bad food  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down, chilly down  
><em>

_Drive you crazy, really lazy  
>Eye rollin', funky strollin'<br>Ball playin', hip swayin'  
>Trouble makin', booty shakin'<em>

_So when things get too tough  
>And your chin is dragging on the ground<br>And even down looks up  
>Bad luck<em>

_We can show you a good time  
>And we don't charge nothin'<br>Just strut your nasty stuff  
><em>_Wiggle in the middle yeah  
><em>_Get the town talkin' fire gang_

_Chilly down with the fire gang  
>Think small with the fire gang<br>Bad hep with the fire gang  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down_

_Chilly down with the fire gang  
>Think small with the fire gang<br>Good times, bad food  
>When your thing gets wild<br>Chilly down, chilly down_

* * *

><p>Doge was at his wits end.<p>

The goblins, led by their king and queen, were invading the Ministry of Magic! And the press corps were just snapping photos and moving to where they were standing to ask them questions!

Didn't they realize what was going on, here? Security looked frightened, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Not seeing Albus or Kingsley around, Doge realized he'd just have to take charge of the situation, himself.

"Security! To me!" he ordered. He was afraid, but he was a Gryffindor. He would control his fear, and show nothing but determination to these subhuman invaders. Leading the security team, he marched to the goblin monarchs and shouted, "You dare invade the Ministry? Remove yourselves at once if you don't want war, and yet another humbling!"

Sarah replied, "And a good day to you as well, Mr. Doge. I'm afraid you're under a misconception, though. We aren't invading."

Jareth said, "We are here to show our support for and solidarity with the Seelie Court."

"And," added Sarah, "to offer the protection of Gringotts to young people here who were about to be made political prisoners. Oh, and completely unrelated to current events, we'd like to remind members of the Wizengamot that Gringotts reserves the right to audit all accounts."

Doge sneered and said, "Don't be so smug, you disgusting -"

"Ludo," said Jareth.

Ludo, Doge learned, was that huge horned beast they had brought with them. He stepped in front of Doge and glared down at him.

"Grr... Sarah... friend," said Ludo.

Doge tried to be brave, he really did. But, he was terrified and a couple of decades past a century old. So, he lost bowel control. To make matters worse, he noticed Amelia Bones had returned.

"Smell... bad..." said Ludo.

"Did you just shit yourself?" asked Jareth, a bit louder than necessary.

Doge looked around with a mixture of horror and rage as cameras were flashing and those blasted teenagers were laughing at him.

"DOGE NEEDS DIAPERS! DOGE NEEDS DIAPERS!" the Hufflepuffs chanted.

After performing quick cleaning charms on himself, Doge told Jareth, "This isn't over." He turned to Amelia and said, "We'll see if you're still smirking in Azkaban," before leaving the foyer with all the dignity he could muster.

He caught up with Moody on the way to the Chief Warlock's office.

"Couldn't wait? Ashamed to be seen with me?" he asked the retired Auror.

"At the moment? Yeah."

* * *

><p>Cissy turned to a grinning Andy and said, "You knew this was going to happen."<p>

Andy replied, "I didn't know Doge was going to crap himself, but otherwise, yes."

"Do you realize you've just-"

"Raised the stakes? Yes. It's all part of the plan."

"Any more surprises in store for today?"

"That would be telling. Just enjoy the show."

Draco didn't know whether to be terrified or in awe, so he went with a mix of both.

Druella asked, "I wonder if all of that went out live over the WWN?"

* * *

><p>"Blimey!" said Ron. "They said 'shit' on the WWN, again!"<p>

Angelina looked at him incredulously and said, "The Unseelie Court just showed up armed and in force at the Ministry, and all you're thinking about is someone saying 'shit' on the air?"

"Hey, they're just there to help my friends. Wish I was there, myself."

Fred said, "That word going out is probably what they're panicking about at the station, right now."

George said, "They're probably shitting themselves."

Angelina rolled her eyes and asked, "Why do I put up with you two, again?"

"Because you love us," answered Fred.

"And you love the sex," added George.

"Yeah, there's that," Angelina agreed.

* * *

><p>Listening to the WWN broadcast with Kingsley in the Chief Warlock's office, Dumbledore's first reaction was stunned silence.<p>

"Impossible," he said, staring into space.

"Sir?"

"The Sidhe united. Against us. Against me."

He sat, considering his next move, until Doge and Moody arrived.

"Albus," said an anxious Doge, "did you hear?"

"Yes. So, we're at war."

Moody said, "Not yet, we're not."

"We will be after we declare it. Alastor, Kingsley, you are to gather as many Aurors, hit wizards, security, Order members, and anyone else with a wand and willing to fight while I remove the traitors from our government during the session. Then, I will lead the attack to reclaim the foyer. If we can kill the Goblin King and Queen, that will leave them without leadership."

"Um... Albus," said Moody, uncomfortably, "that was a show of force out there, yes. It's not an act of war, though. You heard 'em. They're supporting the Seelie Court and the Ministry against Voldemort, and offering protection to a bunch of your students, including Amelia's niece and Augusta's grandson. And considering how Doge here was threatening the kids -"

"I wasn't threatening them!" Doge protested. "They were with Hufflepuff's monster, along with Sprout! Right here in the Ministry, itself!"

"You tried to have 'em arrested. That was threatening."

"One of them came from behind the barrier and challenged me to a duel! And he used foul language!"

"After you -"

Dumbledore interrupted, "It sounded like Neville Longbottom. Please tell me it wasn't."

"It was," Moody confirmed.

"I see. So, we must save him from that creature's clutches and recondition him. Augusta will be horrified when she learns of this."

"She knows about Neville and Afal. She came with them. She and Amelia chatted with Sprout, Andromeda Black-Tonks, Druella Black, and the kids before they left for something I don't know about."

Dumbledore was shaken. He removed his half-moon shaped glasses and lowered his head, quaking, until he composed himself and faced the others, his calm, but firm, voice not hiding the rage in his eyes.

"I thought... she had said... she would support us."

"She did," said Doge. "She told me she'd do the right thing!"

"Then she lied. I never thought her capable of such betrayal."

"Or," said Moody, "she was telling the truth, and what she considers doing the right thing isn't what you consider it to be."

"Impossible. She has obviously given in to evil."

"Look, Albus... you're not always right about everything -"

Doge shouted, "Of course, he is! Albus, he was speaking like this in the foyer! He even questioned whether that green haired... thing was a monster, and said that Hufflepuff wasn't a dark witch!"

Dumbledore turned to Moody and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yeah," the retired Auror answered. "Not everybody who disagrees with you about something or other is the enemy. We're supposed to be fighting Voldemort, here."

"And that is exactly what I am doing. You must trust me, Alastor."

Alastor was becoming a potential liability. His paranoia had kept Dumbledore from being able to condition him. He wouldn't eat or drink anything he didn't prepare himself, even Dumbledore's potioned lemon drops. Dumbledore found it saddening that Alastor didn't trust even him. What had he ever done to seem untrustworthy?

He'd have to force the issue soon, he knew. He'd have to have Alastor alone. It would be difficult to place him under the Imperius Curse, given his ability to resist. That's why Dumbledore hadn't done it, already. But, with the Elder Wand, he was confidant it could be done.

And if that didn't work, well...

It would be regrettable to have to arrange a tragic accident for Alastor, but Dumbledore couldn't risk betrayal. Even good men like Alastor were capable of such treachery, after all.

* * *

><p>Druella, Andy, Cissy, and Draco were detained upon trying to enter the Wizengamot chamber.<p>

"No pets allowed," said the guard.

"I'm not a pet, silly," Andy replied.

After being entertained by the guard's gaping and sputtering, Druella said, "My daughter is both an animagus and metamorphmagus."

"So, I'm a snake that talks. Mum likes to show me off."

"Um, yes," said the still stunned guard. "Names?"

* * *

><p>"So," asked Harry, "we have the support of the Loa?"<p>

"Yes," answered Samedi. "We may have a problem, though."

Brigitte said, "Word is, Kalfu has decided to... help, whether the rest of us want it or not."

Kalfu... Harry remembered the name. Kalfu was the dark Loa, sometimes impersonating Papa Legba, seeking to undo his good works.

Dora said, "Considering his idea of 'helping' us in New Orleans, this could be a problem..."

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley was in a bad mood.<p>

Of course, his secretary and others who had the displeasure of regular contact with him thought he was always in a bad mood, but today it was worse than usual.

He thought, with his nephew gone at last, he'd seen the last of those freaks and their... freakishness. But no, they had to go and do that to his fridge!

He wasn't able to have a proper breakfast! He had to pick up something on his way to work, and it wasn't nearly enough!

And if that wasn't bad enough, those bloody incompetent freaks from that Ministry of Freakishness weren't able to fix his fridge! He found that out when Petunia called. It was that ginger freak that had damaged Vernon's home a couple of years back that led the group that came in response to the situation. They subdued the fridge, and altered the memories of the witnesses, but said they had no idea what was done to it or how. They said they'd get it replaced, though.

Damn freaks should be deported, Vernon thought, along with the queers, niggers, micks, Jews, Arabs, and anyone else who wasn't properly English! And the gingers, whether they were freaks or not.

He wasn't even feeling his usual pleasure from yelling at his secretary and verbally abusing anyone else he could get away with to demonstrate what a powerful man he was. He just had a headache.

After he showed his secretary who was boss, she suggested he needed more nourishment, so he should have more than the bun he usually picked up this time of day. She said that in addition to that, he should get a lot of rich food, and some very strong coffee to give him more than enough fuel to last through the workday. He thought it an excellent suggestion.

She was actually hoping that the fatty food and extra caffeine would induce a heart attack the next time he started screaming and turning purple, but she didn't tell him that.

Just outside the bakery across the street from his office, Vernon passed a tall, well dressed, muscular black man playing what appeared to be a large flute.

"Damn immigrants," Vernon muttered as he entered the bakery.

When Vernon left the bakery with a bag full of goodies in one hand and a large coffee in the other, the man was still there, playing. Fuming, Vernon stomped to where the man was standing with the intent of yelling at him.

So focused was Vernon that he didn't notice the banana peel until he stepped on it and slipped, the hot coffee spilling on his crotch as he fell.

"Whuh... AAAIIIEEE! Uh!" said Vernon.

The man leaned over him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Brigitte said, "Yes, with Kalfu, there's no telling what he'll do."<p>

"But enough worrying," said Samedi. "How would you like to do something that would both honor your parents and godfather and really annoy Dumbledore when he finds out?"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry.

Brigitte smiled and said, "Your mum once dared your dad to sneak into the Headmaster's office and shag on his desk. James and Sirius thought it was a greak prank, so they did. Sirius took pictures."

Harry looked at Luna, whose delighted mischievous expression indicated she loved the idea.

"Sounds like fun," he said.

Dora said, "I'll get the camera."

"How do we get into his office, anyway?'

"I'll get the password from Phineas."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and Doge entered the Wizengamot chamber, and were tense. Dumbledore had even needed another calming potion and another dose of pepper-up.<p>

He was about to call on the Wizengamot to declare war on both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts, and knew this would be a challenge. Wizards, for the most part, were cowardly, and were already terrified of the war they were in with Tom.

There were armed goblins in the foyer, but even with their dramatic entrance, it didn't constitute an act of war. The treaties allowed the goblins to visit the Ministry, and that included their monarchs. Monarchs, naturally, were allowed to bring bodyguards. So, everything the Unseelie Court had done today was perfectly legal, as they had taken no offensive action. Bones and that traitor Augusta Longbottom would be certain to remind the Wizengamot of that when he accused the goblins of invading the Ministry.

He would have to play on the old Purebloods' bigotry, fear, and hatred to prevail, using Tom's methods, only in the service of the greater good.

War with the Sidhe Courts would be costly, he knew, both in lives and money. Other nations would object. The cursed Americans and Irish would, naturally. Spain and Portugal, as well. The blasted French would make an international incident out of locking up or killing one of theirs, that veela harlot. But, it was all necessary. Only Albus Dumbledore's plan could vanquish Tom, and that required him to condition Harry Potter into a willing sacrifice, which he couldn't do as long as Andromeda Black-Tonks had the boy. Elphias had informed him that the dark witch was even in her serpent form right here in the Ministry, openly flaunting her true self as a challenge to him.

Appropriate, he thought. Few would truly understand his burden of making the hard choices, the necessary sacrifices.

He took his position as Chief Warlock, and spoke.

* * *

><p>Harry found it thrilling to sneak through the halls of Hogwarts with Luna and Dora in nothing but his invisibility cloak. That their naked bodies were pressed to each side of his so they could all fit under it made it even better.<p>

Jeeves had brought them to a secluded spot, and now they were making their way to the Headmaster's office. He spoke the password Phineas had given Dora, and once inside Dora used the charm Phineas had given her to not only silence the portraits of Hogwarts Heads, but prevent them from being able to leave their frames and alert anybody until they were done with what they came here to do. Phineas had also agreed to not warn the other portraits of what was about to transpire. While he didn't approve, watching the scandalized reactions of the other Heads would be amusing.

After removing the invisibility cloak, with the portraits responding as expected, Harry realized they'd forgotten a couple of witnesses: Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. Luna, meanwhile, was looking around the room, distracted by something.

"Ah... Um..." Harry said to the Sorting Hat, wondering how he was going to explain this.

"Hello," said the Hat. "Here to follow in your parents' footsteps, so to speak?"

"Um, yes?"

"Thought as much," the Hat said, casually.

"Will that be a problem for you?"

"Why would it? I'm a hat. Just be careful when clearing the Headmaster's desk. Some of those items are delicate."

Dora said, "Of course," and used her wand to carefully remove everything on the desk and place it safely in other spots.

"And Fawkes?" asked Harry. "Is he going to alert Dumbledore?"

"He didn't, last time," replied the Hat. "He's a phoenix. He doesn't understand human issues about where they choose to mate. All he'll be concerned about is there being love with the sex. Though, right now, he's focused on Miss Lovegood's emotions."

Harry turned to look at his beloved, and indeed, Fawkes was in her arms, singing a comforting song. Harry embraced her.

Luna said, quietly, "I know Brigitte and Samedi told us, but Mother has been here. I can feel traces of her recent presence."

"We don't have to do this."

"Yes, Harry. Yes, we do. She has been given the sacred mission to drive Dumbledore around the bend. So, we will not only be honoring your mum, dad, and godfather today, but will be helping Mum with her work. This is now more than a prank, but serving a higher purpose. Take me. Now."

So, they reconsecrated Dumbledore's desk, while Dora snapped photos to commemorate the event.

After they were spent, Luna said, "This is officially a Potter family tradition, now, you know. Our children will have to continue it, and theirs after them."

"That was hot," said Dora, huskily. "Wish I could join in, but I'm not doing it without Hermione."

"Yeah, said Harry. He was really looking forward to that.

"Need to jill off?" asked Luna.

"If you don't mind," Dora replied.

"Not at all," said Harry, "as long as we can take pictures."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had the strangest feeling that something was happening at Hogwarts that would greatly upset him. He shook the feeling off. He had no time to worry about that, now. Only the calming potions were preventing him from cursing the traitors in the Wizengamot chamber.<p>

He knew this was going to be difficult, not only due to this morning's Prophet and the evil forces aligned against him, but the fact that many of the Wizengamot members had listened to the broadcast of the press conference and the subsequent arrival of the goblins and heard the Goblin Queen utter the word they feared more than war, more than even Voldemort: "audit". He was having to assure them that the goblins wouldn't be able to do that once they were dead.

"The time is now," he said, "to make our stand, to prove our worth as wizards, to end this threat to our way of life once and for all. The power of the Fae is nothing compared to ours."

In seeming response, a loud thunder crash sounded, followed by the chamber being thrown into darkness.

Screams filled the chamber. This was impossible! Thunder couldn't be heard, here! The torches that illuminated the chamber were charmed to never go out!

Dumbledore used the Lumos charm to remove himself from darkness and yelled "Silence! Do not panic! Those of you who have wands, please cast the Lumos charm to provide us with light!"

This meant the Wizengamot members and the Ministry employees, as visitors had to leave their wands at the check point when they came in. It wasn't much light, but it was better than nothing, giving the Wizengamot chamber an eerie glow.

Then, there was the sound of footsteps entering the chamber. Every eye looked to the source, two figures, clearly female, that were approaching the Wizengamot.

One, clearly human, a teen witch, held her wand up, casting the light spell, and was wearing a white dress. The other held an ornate staff topped with what looked like a "z" within a circle, and was also wearing a white dress, trimmed with blue, green, and yellow. Her turquoise eyes reflected the dim light in the room like a cat's, indicating she was Fae.

Once they were before the Wizengamot, the Fae tapped her staff on the floor, and the torches that illuminated the chamber were re-lit.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the pair. How could they have taken _her?_

Hermione Granger announced, "Princess Dorothy of Oz."

"Hi!" said Dorothy, with a warm smile.


	27. High Noon

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**High Noon**

"Whom the gods would destroy, they first make mad."

- Old Greek proverb

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore could almost feel the calming potion lose its effect at the sight before him.<p>

The Wizengamot session where he was calling for a declaration of war with the Seelie and Unseelie Courts of the Fae had been interrupted by one of _them._

Worse, it was a woman he'd wanted to curse for over fifty years, that upstart American muggle farm girl, Princess Dorothy of Oz! At least she didn't bring her dog with her.

Who she _did _bring, though...

Hermione Granger was Harry Potter's best friend and had been vital to keeping him alive through the trials Dumbledore had set before him to test his strength. Fortunately, she hadn't been able to improve the boy's study habits over the years, despite her best efforts. Dumbledore needed him as ignorant as possible, to fulfill his destiny as a sacrifice for the greater good.

He also needed complete control of the boy to condition him to _be _a willing sacrifice, which was the true reason for this session. That dark witch and Seelie Court Fae, Andromeda Black-Tonks, had spirited Harry away and made him her ward. Thus, it was necessary to commit Wizarding Britain to war with the Fae on top of the war they were already in with Tom. Dumbledore was forced to use deception and appeal to the worst aspects of Wizarding Britain, its fear and bigotry, to convince enough of the Wizengamot to support this war, because he couldn't tell the full truth of how and why he'd been raising a child as a pig for slaughter. Even the well meaning among his most devoted allies wouldn't understand.

Damn the Fae for what they were making him do! And now, they had taken another of his pawns, and were no doubt filling her head with all sorts of harmful ideas!

Before he let that so-called Princess know the price of her interloping, he cast a glance to Andromeda Black-Tonks in the gallery, looking so smug in her serpent form.

* * *

><p>Cissy looked at her sister, who was looking like the cat that swallowed the canary... or more like the snake that swallowed... something it found tasty.<p>

"Andy," she asked, "what's going on?"

"Oh, just watching how the curse Hermione and I put on Dumbledore last night is taking effect," Andromeda replied.

Draco could just quietly ask, "Granger?" and wonder when exactly the world went topsy-turvy.

* * *

><p>"YOU!" Dumbledore bellowed at Dorothy.<p>

"Me," Dorothy replied, smiling. "Why, you look as mad as a mule chewin' on bumblebees."

"How _dare _you invade these chambers?"

"Well, you've been sayin' all sorts of nasty things when all we've been doin' is helping you out with your troubles with that Voldie fella. Keep it up and I'll cancel your birth certificate."

Dumbledore couldn't hide his confusion, but pressed on, declaring, "You will surrender, at once!"

"Nope, you've been tryin' to start a war with me and mine when, like I said, all we've been doin' is helpin', so I'm gonna say my piece. You're lyin' like a rug about us, and that really stirs my stew!"

"What?"

Hermione, who had discussed this strategy with Dorothy earlier, and was thus prepared, said, "If I may translate American Southern to English? She said that you're being dishonest and that angers her."

"I'm going to go huntin' if it hair-lips the world!" Dorothy continued.

"She's going to do as she pleases regardless of the consequences."

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining. You're as crooked as a dog's hind leg! If brains were grease, you couldn't slick the head of a pin! You're actin' crazier than a sprayed roach, bless your heart!"

"You're a liar, corrupt, stupid, and irrational. Go to hell." Hermione hoped she translated that last one correctly. 'Bless your heart' had a few meanings depending on context.

"You couldn't figure out how to poor piss from a boot if there were instructions on the heel!"

"You're _really _stupid."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore raged. "I realize you are an ignorant American farm girl turned a perverse, sinful, lesbian, but you will use proper English in this chamber!"

"OK, OK," said Dorothy. "But, just one more thing they say in the States: Chinga tu madre!"

A few gasps were heard from those who could translate it. Dumbledore wasn't one of them.

"What did she say?" he asked Hermione, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione replied, "It has different meanings depending on context, tone -"

"What. Did. She. Say?"

Hermione looked to Dorothy, who nodded and said, quietly, "Duck behind me, quickly."

Hermione looked Albus Dumbledore in the eye and said, "Fuck your mother."

Dumbledore saw red as Hermione quickly followed Dorothy's instructions.

"YEARRRGH!" he yelled as he drew his wand and sent a curse at Dorothy, who casually blocked it with her fairy wand. He immediately found himself with several wands from Magical Law Enforcement pointed at him, including Amelia Bones's.

"Lower your wand, Chief Warlock," said Amelia.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You're under arrest for casting a curse in the Wizengamot chamber during a session."

"I was provoked! You heard what she said!"

"Nevertheless, you know the law."

"When the Chief Warlock does it, it is not illegal!"

Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour spoke up. "Chief Warlock, you are well aware that the law applies to you as much as it does anyone. Please put down your wand before someone gets hurt."

Dumbledore was frantic. How could these fools be so obsessed with the letter of the law with so much at stake? How could they do this to him when he was only trying to save them? He had been proven right just two months before about Tom's return, and they were still questioning his leadership and guidance! Why could they not simply accept that he, and only he, had the wisdom and ability to save them?

He could escape, he thought. But that would cost him Hogwarts again, and he likely wouldn't be able to win it back, soon enough. He couldn't regain control of Harry as a fugitive. How had the enemy, and the traitors serving them, put him into this situation?

He heard that hated American accented voice say, "If I may interject?"

Dumbledore turned his attention to Dorothy.

She continued, "Now, you look like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs."

"You look nervous," Hermione translated.

"But, since I did, as you say, provoke you, how about I offer you a way out of the hoosegow?"

"Prison."

"I won't press charges... if you agree to a little something."

Dumbledore stared at her, but lowered his wand. It seemed he had little choice but to listen.

"What do you propose?" he asked.

"Well, Ozma... my queen, companion, and _wife,_" she enjoyed Dumbledore's eye twitching with that last word, "and I have been looking over your laws. It seems you can still settle disputes with duels of honor. Kind of archaic, I think, but useful for us today, wouldn't you say? You and me, Diagon Alley, tomorrow, noon."

"The stakes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, let's look at what you were really after, today, why you called this session and tried to get these folks to go to war with both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts when you're already in one you not only haven't been able to handle, but we've been helping you with. It's all about you wanting control of and custody over Harry Potter."

"It is not!"

"What did I say about pissing on my leg and telling me it was raining? Here are the stakes. I win, you stop trying to remove Harry from his legal guardians. You win, you get him."

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. The Fae were going to hand him victory, just like that? The stupid American barbarian muggle farm girl's arrogance would finally be her undoing! She may be a Fae now with pretensions of being a princess, but _he _wielded the Elder Wand! With it, he was _invincible! _The fools! He would have Harry under his control again, and finally, after over fifty years of desire, be able to put this muggle in her place, teach her of her betters!

"I accept your terms, Fae," he said with a sneer, not hiding his contempt.

"Will the Ministry make arrangements?" Dorothy asked. "We want this done good and proper."

"Of course," said the Minister. "I'll even be the judge."

"Great!" said Dorothy, cheerfully. "Dumbles, tomorrow, me and you are gonna mix. You better give your heart to Jesus, because your ass is mine!"

Hermione added, "I'd say that doesn't require a translation."

Dumbledore glared at her and said, "Miss Granger, I must say that I'm terribly disappointed in you."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Dumbledore."

* * *

><p>"Check," said Andy. Yes, the best curses are the most subtle. Why kill an enemy when you can get them to dig their own grave <em>for <em>you? The beauty of it was it required Dumbledore to continue trying to exert a negative influence on her life. If he would just leave her and hers alone, nothing bad would happen to him.

She _did _warn him ahead of time not to tread on her...

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was, despite not getting what he came for, ecstatic. Victory would be his, tomorrow. Kingley accepted his request to be his second.<p>

Leave it to Alastor to try to dampen his good mood.

"You're being set up," he told Dumbledore.

"Well, we can expect treachery from their ilk," Dumbledore replied, "but Kingsley will watch for any of their trickery, and I hope you will, as well."

"Of course, but that's not what I meant. Albus, they played you."

"Why do you say that?"

"First, there were the goblins at Doge's press conference, and Andromeda Black-Tonks bein' in her snake form. That got you wound up. Then, Dorothy shows up with the Granger girl. That wound you up even more. Then, she starts baitin' you, and you did something I never thought I'd see you do and that's let it work. You sent a curse at her right there in the chamber in the middle of a session! What the hell were you _thinking?"_

"Hmm... I suppose I did let her make me lose my temper... But, for Bones to try to arrest me... Such blatant treason!"

"Doin' her job? You didn't give her any _choice!"_

"She should have supported me!"

"You broke the damn law, Albus. You _know _better! But what I'm gettin' at is that they could have had you locked up and outta their hair for a while, but they let you off if you agreed to this duel. They set this whole damn day up to manipulate you into a position where you had to accept the challenge. You _should _be wonderin' why that is. What do they want that this'll give 'em where locking you up won't?"

"Obviously, they wish to publicly humiliate me. And that foolish girl thinks she can win. Some people, due to past successes, convince themselves that they're unbeatable. They have to learn the hard way."

"Yeah... that they do," Moody said with resignation.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore returned to his office at Hogwarts. There would be a crowd to witness tomorrow's historic duel, he knew. He would trounce her, show the world that she was nothing more than a slightly above savage American muggle farm girl. He would prove to wizards that they, not these monsters, were the dominant race on Earth. He would prove that he was not only who the wizards of Britain, but the world, should follow. Moody's grumbling didn't matter. Nothing could take away his happy... What was <em>this?<em>

Someone had been in his office. They'd moved things on his desk.

Then, a frantic portrait told him who had been there and what they'd been doing.

Harry, and that Lovegood tramp, and that traitorous Tonks had been here, desecrating his very desk! Harry and that cursed Fae had dared to fornicate in Dumbledore's sanctuary! While Tonks took pictures! Then... then... Tonks diddled herself on his desk while Lovegood took pictures!

Seething, he turned to the Sorting Hat and yelled, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"How _could _I," the Hat replied casually. "Besides, it's not the first time this has happened, if you'll recall. Harry's own parents -"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Oh, good. I was afraid your memory was slipping."

Dumbledore glared and replied, "I suppose I can expect no better from you. Even though you were Godric Gryffindor's hat, your mind is still three quarters of the other Founders."

"Ah, I remember how Godric and Sorcha consecrated these very grounds when they built the school -"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and asked, "Why didn't _you _stop them?"

He didn't understand the chirping response, but someone else did. Unfortunately, it was someone Dumbledore hated that had been often visiting him of late.

The, as always during her visits, nude apparition of Morgan le Fay said, "He saw no reason to stop it. There was so much love in the room. He likes that."

"You can understand him?"

"Of course. I was an eagle animagus, remember? I commanded birds. I speak their languages. My daughter will be an eagle as well, and will have the same ability."

Fawkes chirped some more, and... Was that a wolf whistle?

Morgan chuckled, and chirped with Fawkes before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "He really likes my daughter, and can't wait to see her in her eagle form."

"You lie! Fawkes is a creature of the Light! He couldn't _possibly _feel anything for your disgusting spawn except contempt!"

Fawkes responded with some chirping that seemed flippant, with another chuckle from Morgan. Dumbledore decided that Fawkes's rudeness couldn't _possibly _be directed at _him, _or he was misunderstanding the chirps as flippancy. Surely, Fawkes couldn't betray him, too. A phoenix seduced by the Dark? Impossible! Or... Were the dark powers of the Fae so strong that the infernal Morgan's child could seduce even Fawkes?

Dumbledore shuddered.

Morgan asked, "How many mood swings have you gone through today, anyway?"

"Your daughter may have followed your lead and seduced Harry into sin today in this place -"

"Blame _his _mum for that one, not me."

"And she may have seduced even Fawkes -"

"Now, now... She hasn't even learned how to be an eagle, yet. So it is physically impossible for her to have seduced a phoenix."

A strange sound came from Dumbledore's throat, followed by turning a bit green and developing a slight twitch.

"You're not looking well," said Morgan. "Maybe you should visit the hospital wing?"

Without a word, Dumbledore shuffled out of his office. He'd need an especially strong calming potion.

* * *

><p>From an alcove, Severus Snape watched as Dumbledore walked down the hall before he disillusioned himself. Disillusioned was an appropriate word, he thought, as that was how he was feeling.<p>

He moved quickly, as there was no telling how soon the Headmaster would return. He gave the gargoyle the password and entered Dumbledore's office. Except for the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, he was alone.

He found what he was looking for on the desk, Dumbledore's dish of lemon drops. He took a few and put them in a container he'd brought with him. He then left for his lab to examine these candies, to see if there was something there that shouldn't be.

* * *

><p>In his cell in Nurmengard Prison, Gellert Grindelwald found another copy of the Daily Prophet with another note from the mysterious person who had taken an interest in his family.<p>

_Dear Sir,_

_Here is this morning's Prophet. As you see, Albus Dumbledore continues his attacks on your family._

_If you wish to do something about this, please be prepared to leave your current residence for some traveling. Have whatever you want to keep ready to go, as my representative will be visiting you, tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_R_

* * *

><p>When everyone had returned to Thelema from their various activities, Hermione was introduced to Baron Samedi and Maman Brigitte. Xeno excused himself to go write the article for the Quibbler on the Wizengamot session, and those remaining that were there updated those that weren't.<p>

Dorothy said, "Dumbles hates me for a lot of reasons. I'm a Fae. I'm not only American, but a farm girl from the Kansas planes, so I'm an uneducated, uncultured, barbarian in his eyes."

"And oversexed," Ozma added. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah. Plus, I wasn't born as what he defines as magical. Then, there's my relationship with Ozma... So, Hermione and I threw all that in his face. Got him _really _riled up. What Samedi and Brigitte did to him kicked in, and we had him right where we wanted him."

"But," said Harry, "how can you be sure you'll win, tomorrow?"

"You wanna tell him, Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "That's one of my main jobs with Harry," and explained why Dorothy would win.

"Brilliant," said Harry, all his worries now gone.

"Would you be my second, Harry?" asked Dorothy.

"It would be an honor," he replied.

"So," said Hermione, "what did _you _get up to, today?"

After Harry recounted his latest adventure, a laughing Hermione said, "Wish I could have been there."

"Me, too," Harry replied. "As great as it was watching Dora alone, watching her with you would have been fantastic."

"Get those pictures developed. You and Luna also promised me a sex magic demonstration."

"And you'll get it, but _we'll _want to see you and Dora, too."

"Of course." The thought of Harry watching her and Dora make love sent a thrilling shiver through her. "Tomorrow night? I have to go home, but I can spend the night, tomorrow."

Luna said, "It's a date!"

Samedi and Brigitte rose, with the Baron saying, "I'm afraid we must go, as well."

Brigitte hugged Harry and said, "I'll see you again in a couple of weeks... as time passes on _this _plane, anyway."

Samedi tipped his hat, bowed, and said, "We bid you adieu." They then faded from view.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dumbledore took his breakfast, potions, and morning paper in his quarters. The front page of the Prophet was, naturally, all about the Wizengamot session, the disaster that was Doge's press conference, and today's scheduled duel. They expressed concerns about his conduct during the session, his lack of self control, and his statement that the laws didn't apply to him when he was acting as Chief Warlock.<p>

Hmmph... They would be crawling back to him after today's duel. His plans may have been delayed, but he would now be in a stronger position than he'd been. Today, Dorothy Gale, tomorrow, the so-called Blessed Grove.

He entered his office to find Fawkes, the Sorting Hat, and Morgan chirping with each other.

"You speak that language?" he asked the Hat, surprised.

"Of course," the Hat replied. "Part of my mind comes from the Ravenclaw, remember?"

Fawkes chirped in what sounded like a concerned manner.

The Hat said, "He's asking you to reconsider this duel. He still cares for you, even if you're being a berk."

"How touching. What were the three of you chatting about when I came in?"

"The Founders and Afal... and the Gentle One."

"A prophesy that shall not come to pass when I destroy that grove and evict that Dryad."

"You would be violating the Hogwarts Charter."

"It will be for the greater good."

Morgan said, "You still think you can stop her from coming. All you're doing is creating the circumstances that will bring her."

"Nonsense. You and your evil race will learn today that you are mistaken about a great many things. And Fawkes... you must reject these seductive eagles seeking to tempt you into sin!"

"Chirp?" asked Fawkes, his head tilted, looking at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

Morgan shrugged and chirped something in response.

"And put some clothes on, you hussy!" Dumbledore demanded to Morgan.

Fawkes squawked something at him.

The Hat said, "He says he's never worn clothes, and isn't about to start, now."

Morgan added, "I know you're a prude, but to demand a phoenix wear clothes..."

"I WASN'T TALKING TO HIM!" One more calming potion before he left for Diagon Alley...

* * *

><p>The Weasley twins placed a sign on the door of their shop announcing they'd be opening late, that day. It wasn't as though there'd be any business until after the duel, which they wanted to witness, themselves. So they, Angelina, and Ron headed down the street, Ron wanting to chat with Harry and Hermione, and hoping they knew what they were doing.<p>

He was shocked by the reports of the Wizengamot session. He could never have pictured Hermione confronting Dumbledore like that, given how much she used to admire the Headmaster. The twins thought what she and Princess Dorothy did was a brilliant prank.

As they walked, Angelina told him, "You know, by being seen with them, you'll publicly be declaring where you stand."

"Will that be a problem for you or the twins?"

"Nah. We're expecting you're going to have to live with us for a little while."

"Mum and Dad will come around, eventually."

"Are you going to be OK with things until that happens?"

"Don't have much choice, do I?"

"Of course, you do."

"Nah. I know too much."

Fred said, "And that's something else we thought we'd never see besides Hermione challenging Dumbledore's authority, our little brother knowing too much."

George added, "It's usually that he knows too _little."_

* * *

><p>Cissy was worried. Draco, for his part, was just confused. Cissy could just hope Andy knew what she was doing. If she did, though... Anything that weakened Dumbledore increased her son's chances for survival. In the end, that's what mattered, most.<p>

If Draco had an issue with anything that benefited Harry Potter, he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>As a journalist, Rita Skeeter had become quite good at reading people.<p>

The crowd in Diagon Alley was filled with nervous anticipation. Wards were being set to protect the spectators from the spells that would be flying. The WWN had set up their remote unit broadcasting the event live to Wizarding Britain. Yes, Rita thought, this might well replace Dumbledore vs. Grindelwald as the Duel of the Century, if for no other reason that, unlike that previous duel, there would be so many witnesses and the world would know exactly what happened.

And all present knew that there was so much more at stake here than the fate of Harry Potter. This was about the future of Wizarding Britain and their way of life.

Dumbledore had a lot of support. He represented the old order of their world. Most here saw him as their rock. Scrimgeour had plenty of support, too, as Minister, but as he was relatively new as a public figure, the common people didn't believe in him the way they did Dumbledore. Then, of course, there were the people who supported the terrorists, but they didn't matter, today.

No, today was about everything Wizarding Britain had long held as articles of faith. The invincible Dumbledore losing a formal duel to a member of an "inferior" race would shatter so much of what British wizards held true. Even You-Know-Who had never beaten Dumbledore in a one on one fight.

Scrimgeour's political future, meanwhile, was depending on Dumbledore's defeat. So too, Rita realized, was her _own _future, as the Chief Warlock would almost certainly crack down on those he saw as his enemies.

* * *

><p>The Thelema group arrived at Gringotts. Waiting for them were the Goblin King and Queen, and their entourage from yesterday, as well as Afal and Neville. Together, they made an impressive entrance to Diagon Alley.<p>

Ron quickly ran to them and warmly greeted his old friends. He received a Hermione Hug, but not one from Harry. Wouldn't be very English of them to have such a display of affection, after all.

He told Hermione, "What you did, yesterday... That was bloody brill!"

"Thanks," she replied.

"You're not going to gripe at me for saying 'bloody?'"

"Fuck it. Just don't say it in front of your mum."

"Bloody hell! You said 'fuck!'"

"I said it in front of the fucking Wizengamot, so my language doesn't really fucking matter, now."

Harry said, "That's a good fucking point."

"Fucking right," agreed Ron.

Luna stepped in and said, "May I remind you three that certain words lose their impact if you overuse them? Save them for the right moment."

'Sorry," said Hermione. "I'm just feeling this sense of freedom, now."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore arrived in Diagon Alley with Kingsley and Hagrid. He'd wanted Minerva to accompany him, but she had gone home yesterday after she'd finished her work at Hogwarts, and said she couldn't come. Something was bothering her, he could tell. He'd find out later what it was.<p>

Elphias and Alastor met them, with Alastor telling him everything was secure and Elphias telling him that he had the support of most of the crowd.

Well, of course he did. He basked in the eyes of the people. Yes, he was their light, their guide, their... What was Ron Weasley doing with _them?_

He found the Weasley twins and marched up to them, saying, "It gladdens my heart to see this show of support during these troubled times. But, why is your brother over there consorting with Harry and Granger? She has joined the enemy that I must rescue Harry from, today."

"Oh," said Fred, "he's there to talk some sense into her."

"Yeah," said George. "He's trying to bring her back to the Light and stuff."

"Ah!" said a beaming Dumbledore, with understanding. "Very good. I knew we could count on him. Now, I will prove his, and your, faith in me correct."

After he left, Fred and George exchanged looks.

"He _bought _that?" asked Fred.

"_Damn, _we're good," said George.

* * *

><p>When the Minister called the duelists and their seconds together for the formalities, Dorothy and Harry didn't make for an imposing sight facing off with the taller Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. Indeed, Dumbledore looked down at the pair, condescendingly. Harry couldn't help but notice, however, that the Headbastard wouldn't look him in the eye. Shacklebolt, for his part, was unreadable. But then, he'd encountered Dorothy, before.<p>

"Nice to see you, again," Dorothy told him. "Looks like I got what I was after that night, eventually, huh?"

Shacklebolt said nothing, but Dumbledore said, "Gloat now, but we'll see who's gloating after this, you little freak."

Harry glared and said, "Of all the words you could have used, you had to pick _that _one, didn't you?"

After the rules were explained, Dorothy and Dumbledore stepped back the necessary distance, while the Minister and seconds moved behind the wards.

Harry smirked as he watched, knowing why Dumbledore was so certain he'd win. He wielded the Elder Wand, created by Death according to legend, and unbeatable in a duel. Dumbledore didn't believe Death created it, thinking it was the wizard who first wielded it, but it had certainly proven unbeatable against wands created by and for wizards.

Harry, however, knew the truth of the Elder Wand, told to him by the Goblin Queen Sarah, weeks before. It was created by her husband, King Jareth. And, as Hermione reminded him earlier, it was a fairy wand, capable of channeling more magic than a wizard's wand, but not more than another fairy wand.

In this situation, it came down to the comparative power and skill of the duelists.

At first, they seemed evenly matched, with Dorothy blocking spells with her fairy wand and using her speed and agility to dodge others, making her dueling style look like a dance while sending a few spells of her own. Dumbledore lacked her agility, but had plenty of knowledge and power.

However, it soon became apparent that she was toying with him. In his prime, he might have given the Fae that was, despite her youthful appearance, almost as old and experienced as he was a fair bit of sport. He was far from his prime, now. He was tiring.

He decided to end this with an overpowered disarming spell, knowing that his enemy's fairy wand wouldn't be able to withstand the Elder Wand.

To his astonishment, she not only casually withstood it, but sent her own magic against it. And it was somehow pushing back!

Harry was reminded of his own duel with Voldemort, when their spells locked because of their brother wands, the colorful streams of magic pushing against each other, fighting for dominance. The crowd was shocked as the magic was slowly being pushed to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore couldn't believe it. He was sweating, tiring, pouring everything he had through the Elder Wand, while that cursed Fae was driving it all back with a predatory smile. This couldn't be! The Elder Wand could not be beaten! This was impossible!

With a loud crack, Dumbledore flew backwards as the Elder Wand was pulled from his grasp, landing in Dorothy's dainty outstretched hand as Dumbledore landed hard on his back.

Gasps were heard from the crowd, which then fell into stunned silence.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate," said Andy.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry ran to Dorothy and gave her an embrace that would have done Hermione proud. She returned it, laughing merrily.<p>

"Going to teach me that?" he asked.

"Yep. Oh, and here," she said, handing him the Elder Wand. "It's yours as soon as Jareth takes that silly enchantment off of it that makes it change owners all the time so it will work for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>As Kingsley reached Dumbledore, still laid out where he'd landed, the old man looked dazed, and said, quietly, "Impossible."<p>

Kingsley performed diagnostic spells to insure that Dumbledore wasn't seriously injured, though he still needed medical attention. Hagrid arrived with tears in his eyes and held the Headmaster.

"I couldn't have lost..." Dumbledore muttered.

"I'm afraid you did," Kingsley replied.

They moved Dumbledore into a sitting position. He looked at his enemies in rage as he saw Dorothy and Harry happily talking, then Queen Ozma arriving and embracing the other woman. And Harry... That bitch had given him the Elder Wand!

"No," he whispered in horror, realizing what he had just lost, and, almost as bad, who was now in possession of it.

Alastor and Elphias arrived as Harry said something to Dorothy and Ozma, who turned to see Dumbledore watching them. They then smiled at him, and kissed one another passionately. Some of the crowd was scandalized. Others had a... different reaction.

"That's hot," said Ron.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, huskily.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Draco was shocked to see Dumbledore beaten, then disappointed to see that the man was still alive. For a moment, he thought his burden might have been lifted. Still, he now felt something he'd not felt since his father was captured and sent to prison and he learned the reality of the Dark Lord was something far different than he'd been raised to believe: Hope.<p>

That, and the Queen and Princess of Oz making out was really hot.

* * *

><p>Doge exclaimed, angrily, "That's disgraceful! They're rubbing it in our faces!"<p>

"Mm," said Moody, "I wouldn't mind 'em rubbing it in _my _face..." At the glares he received from Doge and Hagrid, he said, "What?"

Dumbledore said, "My wand... Help me to my feet. She cheated, clearly."

Doge said, "Yes! The decision must be reversed, and Albus declared the winner!"

"How do ya figure that?" asked Moody.

"She won," said Dumbledore, "which is impossible. Therefore, they did something outside of the rules. Kingsley, what did you observe?"

"Nothing outside of the rules," Kingsley replied.

"Alastor?"

"She just beat you. I _did _warn you, Albus."

"Well," said Hagrid, "that all-seein' eye of yours must've just missed somethin'!"

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "I know I can always depend on you, my friend." With difficulty, he walked to Harry and the Fae, motioning the others to stay back, mainly because the boy or those shameless scarlet women might say something he didn't want them to hear, but they'd think it was to protect them.

"Harry, my boy," he said in his grandfatherly tone.

"I'm not your boy," Harry replied.

"It saddens me that you feel this way. But, I must ask that you return my wand."

Dorothy said, "Jack, Jack, no trade back!"

"What?"

Harry said, "She says you can't have it back."

Ozma added, "Given the enchantments on that wand, it would no longer work for you, anyway."

"But..."

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we must go celebrate our victory."

Harry said, "Yeah, Luna and I need to take up where we left off in your office. Maybe get another show, too."

Dumbledore emitted another choking sound as they walked off to their loved ones.

* * *

><p>Ron had to return to the shop, so he couldn't join the group at Thelema. Harry and Hermione thought it just as well, as neither thought their friend ready for the details of their new lives. Neville and Afal joined them, however.<p>

Dora decided to teach them another use for the Patronus Charm. It seemed it could be used for communication over great distances as well as for driving off Dementors.

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was treated for his injuries, but nothing could heal his feelings. Today had been a complete disaster. He had not regained control of Harry, and he'd somehow lost the Elder Wand. That clearly corrupt Minister refused Elphias's demand that the decision be reversed, Dumbledore declared the victor, and Harry turned over to him! He even demanded to know what basis they had for their claim that the Fae had cheated! Wasn't Albus Dumbledore not winning proof enough?<p>

And Moody... How could he not detect any wrongdoing on the part of the Fae?

He couldn't even fully trust Fawkes, now.

He consoled himself with one thing, though... "At least this day can't possibly get any worse."

* * *

><p>Harry said, "So, now we need to test this thing over a long distance."<p>

Afal said, "I can help. I'll go to the Blessed Grove, and you can send me a greeting."

Everyone agreed that would be a good test, so, with a rustling sound, Afal disappeared, transporting herself to her original grove.

After giving her a moment, Harry concentrated on his will, cast his stag Patronus, and said, "Hello. Did you get this?" The Patronus left for its destination.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, the sharp eyes of a beautiful dark haired woman saw something quickly fly overhead.<p>

A Patronus being sent over a huge distance flies so fast that very few can catch a glimpse of it. Almost all of those that do are unable to make out what that brief streak of light was, and quickly dismiss it and forget about it. Among those few beings in the world that can actually make out its shape, almost none can actually track it.

She was one of those very few that could.

She saw a white stag, and whenever the huntress saw one, she had to pursue it. Not that she had ever caught it in all her many years, but it was a compulsion.

So, enthusiastically, the Gentle One began the hunt and chase.

* * *

><p>At the Blessed Grove, Afal felt a change in the magic, like a breeze.<p>

She smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: As some of you noticed, Dumbledore unintentionally paraphrased Richard Nixon when describing whether or not an action is illegal if it's a high ranking Government official doing it.


End file.
